


OngNiel Drabbles Collection

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all kinds of genre, all ongniel because they are science, all others - Freeform, and many more - Freeform, comedies, domestic ongniel, everything about ongniel, mixed between reality and au, mostly one shot, supporting roles to ongniel, there is lots of au, wanna one are minor characters, what else should i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 198,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: This story is full of one shot drabble. That is why it is call drabbles collection xD. Each chapter have different story, between their reality life and alternate life :3Oh and I rated it mature because it's a mix genre.Thanks for the 9500 hits everyone. I love you guys :3And kudos kept increasing too. Oh my god.♥♥Thank you again ♥♥





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I start yet another story about OngNiel because I couldn't get enough of them. This fic have been going on in AFF too and will post some of the chapters I have wrote and posted there. But you guys are free to drop any prompts if there is any ^^
> 
> I am more than happy to write them and will try my best to do so. Am not that good but I will try hahaha....

Seongwoo left early today for his work. So far, Wanna One have been very busy with their schedule and have been working so very hard for their comeback album which will be out this Monday. Everyone have been working so hard and they hardly had any rest. Not only for their album, they even had many ads and photoshoots, variety shows to go on and even shooting for their latest Wanna One Go Season 3. Although they had done most part of their reality show but it haven't completely ended yet.

For these past months, the most busiest members amongs Wanna One is none other than their centre, Kang Daniel. Having to go on and going around lots of locations and places for all sorts of works have drained most of his energy.

But being the centre and the most demanded member of the group, he had to overcome his exhaustion. Daniel tried his best to split up his times for each and every one of his schedule.

Second person that is the busiest is none other their in charge of making people laugh, Ong Seongwoo. Having debuted to be an MC for Music Core and being the permanent of it along with Mina of Gugudan and Mark of NCT, is the greatest opportunity for Seongwoo. He have been known and well recognized all over South Korea even more now. 

He is the second most demanded members of the group that people want to work with. Like Daniel, Seongwoo to were so busy and tired with his own schedule and he as well as Daniel are rarely at their dorm.

But lately, Seongwoo was even more busy than Daniel did. And sometime, the rest of the members hadn't seen Seongwoo for a day. Usually the fourth oldest member of Wanna One will come home at least, somewhere around midnight or later than that. And he will usually wash up and straight away crash into his bed, ignoring anyone or anything that could disturb his sleep.

Of course, the one thing that he couldn't push aside is, Daniel.

The young male, when he had the chance, will always crawl up on Seongwoo's bed and sleep with him. It doesn't matter to him whether Seongwoo was either too tired to cuddle or play with him or even simply fast asleep after he slipped in. Because Daniel is a very touchy person, and he is used to sleeping with Seongwoo that when he had the chance, he'll crawled in.

Seongwoo sigh when he felt the bed creaks and he knows that Daniel is awake, most probably when he just cameback from work. Usually the younger is such a heavy sleeper than he didn't wake up by the sound of door opening with a loud creak or cars honking loudly outside of their dorm. But, perhaps he wasn't even asleep when Seongwoo came in to their shared room. What if Daniel was actually waiting for him to come home. 

~

Seongwoo stir in his sleep, turning around and only to come face to face with the younger male. Who had already slipped beside him and was looking at him, when he turned. Daniel grins with his tooth stuck out.

"Hey hyung. Sorry to wake you up."

"No worries. I wasn't sleeping anyway. Can't sleep although I'm tired and wanting to sleep, but I can't." he sigh, closing his eyes. Seongwoo try his best to sleep, but he can't.

Daniel shift around, trying to get comfortable. Then he pulled the blanket over the two and cuddle closer to Seongwoo. Daniel throw one hand over Seongwoo's waist and hook his leg over Seongwoo's. Locking him in place.

Seongwoo open his eyes and Daniel was still looking at him with that stupid toothy yet cute grin of his.

"You're making it even worst for me to sleep, Niel ah."

"Am I? But you like it when we cuddle."

"Yes, I do. But you're not helping if you keep me in one place, Nielie. Come on, come closer."

Seongwoo open up his arms for a hug, and Daniel gladly obliged the older and snuggles into Seongwoo's chest. The older then wrapped his arms around Daniel's huge built in a protective way.

They both are so used to sleeping with each other than their members would tease them and saying that they should just date and get married. Both of them would simply retorts back. Daniel and Seongwoo didn't have that sort of feelings for each other. Seongwoo loves Daniel like he is his own younger brother and they have been sleeping together since their PD 101 era. It's a habit that they can't throw.

And now with them still being roommates after moving into their new dorms, is prove enough that they both are very comfortable with each other.

~

"You've been so busy lately hyung. Oh and congrats on getting the award today in Music Core. Can't believe that we won even without promoting and plus it's not even out comeback song yet." Daniel chuckles in Seongwoo's chest, nuzzling closer into his hyung's chest.

Seongwoo let out a small chuckles, "Yeah, I know right. I couldn't believe it either. Man, I was so nervous and speechless that I physically shaking. Being alone and receiving the award is nerve wrecking."

"Haha, I know hyung. We all watched you stammering around."

"I was not stammering."

"You are but only for a moment and then you give the speech beautifully. We all wished to be there with you though when you gave out the speech and holding onto our first award from not even promoting."

"Damn, wish you guys were there. I would have sing alone for the encore though but I'm too shy to even do it. Plus I even dance to our song."

Daniel let out a hearty laughs and so did Seongwoo. "We know. We saw the fancam and you sort of making a fool out of yourself and even startling ther other idols on stage."

Seongwoo blushed, and hid his face into Daniel's soft hair. "Shut up. I couldn't help it. Can't wait to be on stage and perform again."

Daniel inhale his hyung's scent and close his eyes. Grips tighten around Seongwoo's slender frame. "Yeah, me too." 

They both lay down in silent. Slowly sleeps are taking over their body. Daniel will soon leave for his filming of the new season of Dangerous Outside the Blanket and he will be away for the whole time. Without Seongwoo around. So for now, he wanted to be close with Seongwoo, as much as he can.

"Good night Nielie."

"Good night hyung."

Daniel slowly drifted off, after he feels Seongwoo's kissing his crown and hands tighten around him too. They both slowly let sleeps takes over and drift off into dreamland, in each other's arm.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is a nerd that have a crush on Daniel their college star and ace in basketball team. Thought that he will never have the chance to be with Daniel, but he was wrong.

As always, Seongwoo will come by the library to study whenever he had a time during lunch break. Yeah he had been called as a nerd and a bookworm whenever he told his friends that he’d be going to the library, but he can’t help it. There is two reasons why he did so, everyday.

One, is because he does need to read and do some research for his essays that he need to send in by next week. Two, maybe this is sort of sound really stupid, but he wanted to see his long time crush. 

Kang Daniel, the guy who everyone have been ogling about and trying to get his attention here and there. He was so handsome and cute at the same time. Daniel may seems to give out the bad boy sort of vibes but he is not that bad boy at all. The guy is hot and popular among everyone in their college.

Basically, Daniel is the star of the college. He is the ace in their basketball team. The leader that leads his team and winning every single game without fail. That is why he is a star that shines so brightly that everyone and even the star itself will be jealous of him, plus his smiles. He had such a killer smile that pulls them towards him. Seongwoo included.

But one thing for sure, that Seongwoo is so sure about that he won’t have a chance to get Daniel to notice him or even try to talk to him. Because Seongwoo is a nerd and nobody likes to get close or date a nerd such as himself. So Seongwoo will only end up with looking and stare at the guy from afar, peeking up from his books.

~

His crush for Daniel had started since he first came in contact with him, by accident. Seongwoo were busy burying his nose into his book as he walk down the hallway, pushing up the glasses when they had slid down to the tip of his nose when he bumped into something or someone. Literally makes him fly backward and fell to the ground.

”Watch where you’re going, nerd!” Seongwoo heard a guy said when he reached out to grab his books that were scattered around. 

“Sorry.” He mumble lowly, reaching out for the last book when there is a hand reaching out to it as well, successfully grazing their hands together. Seongwoo look up to see the dazzling smile of Kang Daniel. He knows although he’s a nerd that always cooped up in his dorm room.

His jaws slack, as he openly stare and gawked over the guy before he heard one of his friend clearing their throats and sort of looking at Seongwoo weirdly.

Daniel smiles didn’t falter when he helped Seongwoo to stand and pass the book back to him.

”Here, your book. Don’t mind my friends. They’re assholes.” Daniel said and ignoring his friends giving him death glares and the ‘hey! I’m standing right here!’ at him. Daniel give him one last smile before he left with his friends who still talks about how Seongwoo are and looking very stupid in staring at Daniel like that.

~

Seongwoo sigh for the nth time. He cursed each time be read through the book for his essays which he need to pass, by tomorrow. 

The last few days was not the best day for Seongwoo. He manage to break his glasses and is currently having a hard time trying to read or just look at someone or the streets when he walk. His friends have been telling him to wear contacts and after some arguement, protesting, Seongwoo finally agrees.

Next was him forgetting to save his essays that he had been typing away in his laptop for the last few days ago, with the word of five thousands at most and everything were gone when he shut the laptop off that one time and damn his stupidity for forgetting.

And of course some of the professors that have been giving him the hard times, well not just him but to everyone else too.

He groans again after remembering back all that memories he had gone through. The only thing that he haven’t noticed, which had been happening to him for the past week was him getting peoples attention. He sort of accidentally attracted lots of people looking at him. 

Seongwoo didn’t care or didn’t noticed at all because he was just too busy with his essays. The slamming of a thick book jolts him to glance at Minhyun, one of his friend, taking a seat next to Seongwoo. 

“The hell man. You just scared shit out of me.” Said Seongwoo clutching his chest tight where his heart were.

”Sorry, but I thought you would have realized by now. I mean especially when you sort of attract lots of attentions. Can’t you see how everyone in the library right now is basically giving you heart eyes?” asked Minhyun annoyed when he raised one brow and glances around the room, with Seongwoo following his action. Minhyun was right, he did sort of get everyone looking at him. 

Why though? He’s a nerd that no one seems to notice, or not even bother to care.

But it clicks in him so fast. Was it because he didn’t have his glasses on that everyone gets a good look at him after he broke his glasses. He, as to Minhyun and Minki telling him for many times, are utterly handsome behind the glasses. Nobody had ever seen Seongwoo without his glasses on except for his friends and they had told him and compliments him for his good looks that he needed to take his glasses off more often. But being shy and having low self esteem gets the better of him and he sticks with his glasses on all the while. He does not need a good look just to get noticed.

~

Seongwoo got a new pair of glasses the next day and he is back with the nerdy look, but somehow he can’t stop the others from looking at him again. Somehow, by now everyone around campus had known how they had such a extraordinary handsome guy, next to Daniel, that walks down their college.

Seongwoo sigh and walk towards the library again for the last time, to finish off his essay befor he hand the work over to his professor in the next three hours.

Unexpectedly to him, his crush came over to him with a bashful and a faint of blush over the guy’s face. He almost gets a heart attack and was not expecting to whatever is coming next.

”Hey, uh...you may not remember me but I do remember you even though...we only bumped into each other that time...but I sort of can’t stop thinking about you after that...and maybe or most probably had start liking you without realizing it until a week ago when you showed up without your glasses on and looking so damn handsome and I sort of feel jealous when everyone is checking you out....but, I mean...what I’m trying to say is...” Daniel scratch his chin and sweats nervously, “Will you...um...be my boyfriend? Go on few dates with me?”

Seongwoo stares blankly, confusingly at Daniel after what the guy just said. Did he heard him right? Did he just heard his crush, his stupid one sided crush that he thinks is actually confessing at him? Like really confessing his love for Seongwoo, who no one ever seems to care about. But Daniel did, and he is even asking Seongwoo to be his boyfriend.

”What?” Is the only word Seongwoo could say right now. He was simply so dumbstruck by what just happen. Daniel scratch his neck nervously, and the blush didn’t go off still but he repeat what he just said, but this time with him slowly sliding on the chair next to him.

~

”I really mean it, hyung. Every word I said that day is true. So please stop asking me to repeat it over and over again. It’s embarrassing that I had to make that love confession at you in the middle of the library. I was so pathetically in love with you that I can’t seems to help myself and just dashes straight to you when I sort of heard someone saying about, confessing at you and I can’t help but feel utterly jealous over someone having their hands on you, which is not me...and”

Seongwoo stops Daniel from rambling further by kissing him square on he lips. Daniel gasps but then melts into the kiss by kissing the older back, even more deeper and passionate. They kissed for about some times before both decided to pull away for air and both stare lovingly at each other as they lay on the bed.

”You know damn well that I only have my eyes on you, Nielie. And will always be until today. No until we grow old together. Thank you for confessing and loving me equally, Kang Daniel. I love you so much. You’re the best boyfriend that I could ever wish for.” Seongwoo leans in to kiss the younger again and each time he kissed, he gets a giggle from Daniel.

”I second that, hyung. I love you so much too. To the moon and back. Of course I will love you equally, and every part of you, inside and out. You’re the greatest boyfriend that I had ever had too.” Daniel confessed once again, flipping them with now Seongwoo trapping between him and the mattress. He dip down to kiss the older over and over again. Slowly trailing down the older’s neck to start a new collections of love bites that he had just did just minutes ago.

The older hums and leaned  his head away to give Daniel more access to his neck. It seems that they both are not gonna get out of bed soon. That is the last thing in their heads right now as they starts off with their second section of love making. Over and over again. They just got into their fourth month of blossoming relationships and now they had already take into the next step and both really enjoys it so much.

They both loves each other so much and didn’t care about what people say about how a nerd and a popular guy gets together. Daniel will keep saying that Seongwoo is not a nerd and will keeps loving Seongwoo even if he’s ugly because he loves the older not because of his looks but because of his personality and heart. So did Seongwoo to Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter and it's an AU :3
> 
> Leave your kudos or comments, and sorry for any typos.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is upset about his dating scandal news. It's Valentine's Night and he finds comfort from Seongwoo.

For the whole day, after the news and big articles about Daniel's scandal, the thought of someone or the person who had known once back then saying they were dating was taking a toll on him. He couldn't smile nor have a proper sleep since then. It just simply put him off his usual happy mood, the bouncy puppy like boy that often teases his hyungs and dongsaengs and being all clingy with each members.

But for that day, after the news broke out, he couldn't do any of that and just pushed everyone out of way and be alone. Although he desperately need comforts and warmth from one of his members, but he can't ask for it as they are too busy preparing for tonight's award show.

He walks into his shared bedroom with Jisung and Seongwoo to get all his stuff and get ready to leave with the members to the award show, but firstly they need to visit their hair salon and get their make up done. Daniel was truly not in the mood at all.

The others did noticed their centre being awfully quiet for the rest of the day, no in fact he was so very quiet and was not being his usual happy puppy self ever since the scandal news broke out. Nothing seems to help him being smiley again, and they know that he needed some space. So Jisung, being a good leader he is, keeps the others away from Daniel to let the boy cool down by himself.

Seongwoo on the other hand had been keeping a close eyes on the younger boy but he did not approach him.

~

7th Gaon Award, is the award show they are attending. Once their van pulled out of the red carpet and every member stepping out, the crowds of fans starts to roar loudly. They screams every members name and lots of flash of lights from the camera continue to blind them. Daniel had his poker face all the time as he walk down the red carpet and then stood with his members to get their group pictures taken by the camera men.

They keep on posing and giving out hearts to their fans, and smiling brightly and also their signature Wanna One finger pointed as they posed. But nobody or nothing can get Daniel to smile. He kept his smile away, posing and looking directly to the camera without cracking any smile that it hurts his fans and everyone else to see him acting like that. Most of the people know the reason why he wasn't smiling but what can they do. They are simply human being and could only cheers for him and gave him lots of encouraging words.

Jisung who stand next to him, gave Daniel a gentle squeeze on his shoulder after they were ushered to enter the building, and went on to their table. 

"Be strong." whisper Jisung to Daniel before he went on to sit few seats away from Daniel. The younger nods but didn't say anything and didn't smile.

He knows damn well that his members are worried about him. As they all were seated, his eyes met with Seongwoo's when he looked up. The older boy was looking at him with concerned eyes and of course flashing him a warm smile down to Daniel. 

Daniel couldn't help but feel a little bit happy just by seeing Seongwoo smiling at him. And soon after that, as the show goes on, camera men caught Daniel smiling here and there whenever they focused on him and his face was shown through the big screen. Of course he couldn't be sulky or stoic as he flashed a small smile and slowly getting wider by every seconds, as he felt embarassed.

His members all smiles back at him when they finally saw him smile, despite being hurt still and although it sort of looking like he was forcing himself to smile just when the camera focused on him.

~

They manage to performed tremendously well as always and received all the awards they had won beautifully before the end of the show comes. Daniel did manage tears up when they received one of the award they won, but kept holding it in as the members gave their acceptance speech and thanking their fans, family and everyone else who had supported them.

The boys walked down the stage to get back to their seat before the end of the award show. Daniel was found being drag by Seongwoo somewhere, just for a short moment. The older had told Jisung that he needed a minute with Daniel and will go back to their seats after that.

Daniel didn't get to speak and ask the older what is he doing, only to found that he was pulled in by the older boy into a warm hug. The blonde boy was slightly taken aback but soon relaxes into Seongwoo's embrace, and finally, finally breaks down to tears after he had tried his best not to. He couldn't hold it in any longer and found that Seongwoo always knows best what to do with him. Seongwoo always know how to make Daniel break free of his insecurity and troubles, most of the time. Daniel immediately return the hug, as he wrapped his own arms around the older male. Inhaling the scent that only Seongwoo have been using, burying his face deep into the crook of Seongwoo's neck.

Seongwoo strokes his hair with lots of care and gentleness as he whisper sweet nothings in Daniel's ear. It's really comforting and Daniel needed it so much and he is grateful to Seongwoo.

They pull apart with them looking into each other's eyes. Seongwoo smiling down at him, wiping away the tears trailing down his cheek. Daniel sniffles but soon stopped and smile back at Seongwoo.

"That's the Daniel who I've known to care for. You don't look good with those sad face, Daniel. Stop thinking about the news. It's in the past and don't worry about what the public says about it. They don't like the idea of you dating someone, but not everyone will think that way. Some is supporting you and even gets to the part where they bashed the girl for making up stories just to get known and famous. It's not supposed to be that way but let them be and think ahead of yourself and don't pressure yourself with the news, alright. Now, smile for hyung." Seongwoo used his pointed finger to pushed the corner of Daniel's mouth up into a smile, as he gets Daniel to giggles. It's the best sound ever, to finally able to hear Daniel laughs.

"That's my boy. Now, let's go. We still need to get on the stage soon for the closing ceremony." Seongwoo grab hold on Daniel's hand and they both walked out to where the others are. Daniel couldn't help but to smile wider, and be thankful for sending Seongwoo to him.

~

The ending of the event was great and Daniel was now all happy and smiling all the time now. It all thanks to a certain someone for earlier time. Encouraging him with words and making him smiles and forgetting about the news all at once.

He couldn't wait. He can't wait to go back home.

They waves goodbye to every fans and walked around the stage before slowly one by one of the idols disappear behind the stage. Daniel and Jisung was the last person from Wanna One to leave the stage, avoiding others and running towards the backstage.

Daniel was going to run staright to the backstage when he sees Seongwoo sitting on the stage, waving to the fans along with Jihoon who were playing with him. As always, being the fanservice king, Seongwoo loves to be out on stage longer than any other members, except that Daniel didn't let him stay for that night.

The older just sat down and about two seconds later, Daniel grabbed his hand and pulled the older up and with one hand still wrapped around his wrist, Daniel ran towards the backstage with him still holding Seongwoo's hand. He giggles when Seongwoo was stumbling on his feet, trying not to fall when Daniel pulls him along.

He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and get Seongwoo to be with him for the whole night. All he need for that night is to be with Seongwoo. To get the older boy to hug him even longer and caressed him, whispering all the comforting words into his ears again. He needed Seongwoo, for the night and nobody else.

Jisung had knows for so long now that Seongwoo had lots of affects on Daniel. Each time Daniel was feeling down, Seongwoo were the best person or the only person who could get Daniel to smile again, cheering him up by making him laughs. And nothing can stop Daniel from laughing to everything the older did.

And even tonight, Jisung leave the two alone and get into one of the room to sleep. The two boys need lots of alone time to talked about the dating news that had sadden Daniel so much. It's better he leave Daniel under Seongwoo's care for tonight. Because after all, they get to see Daniel smile again after he and Seongwoo cameback from whatever talk they had hours ago.

The members know that Seongwoo did that and they were happy to see their centre being all smiley once again.  

~

That night after the award show, after Daniel pulling Seongwoo away off stage and into the van after changing. They are now currently in Seongwoo's top bunk bed, cuddling around. Daniel was crying again after he spill out every feels he had piled up in him about the news over to Seongwoo. As the hyung, Seongwoo listens carefully to every single words Daniel pours out at him. Tears after tears trail down the younger's eyes, soaking his shirt and Seongwoo's when he pulled the younger into another warm hug. Cradling the younger in his arm.

He kissed the top of Daniel's head, and temple and even cheeks just to get Daniel to stop crying and to get the younger to stay calm. Stroking his hair and also the back of the boy in circular comforting motions.

Daniel clings closer to his hyung and soon drifted off to sleep after pouring his heart out with dry tear track on his cheeks, eyes puffy.

Seongwoo sigh and keeps whispering sweet and encouraging words to Daniel even though the younger is fast asleep in his arm. The older gave Daniel one last kiss on the crown of his head before he too close his eyes to get some sleep, hands tightens protectively around Daniel's body, pulling him closer until Daniel's face is buried into the crook of his neck, hot breath fanning his neck. He listened to the calm breathing of the younger boy and smile. 

"Goodnight Niel ah. Know that I will always be here for you and also the rest of the members as well. Stay strong."

And Seongwoo slowly drifted off to sleep and Daniel tightens his own grip around Seongwoo.

"...Goodnight to you too, Seongwoo hyung....and thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the night they attend 7th Gaon Award with the runaway OngNiel at the end of the award show.
> 
> Kudos and sorry for the typos.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo badly need some comfort after his long day of work. Seeking it from Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a sequel for Go Out with Me au.  
> Typos and errors alert.

Ever since Seongwoo accepted Daniel's feeling after the boy's graduation, Seongwoo had deliberately asked Daniel to move in with him. His words do suprised him at first and so does the younger boy, but he quickly stated that it's better to be together and easier for them to sort of build up their newfound relationship. Daniel accepted with pure happiness, rejoice at the fact that Seongwoo is asking him to stay with him.

And now, they had been together for about a year and they are going strong as ever and loving each other even more so than they had when they just started their romance.

Seongwoo had become even more well known by his cooking skill. Now having about seven branches of his Slates Bakers & Cafes all around South Korea and soon will launch a new one somewhere outside of Korea. That is how famous Seongwoo's shops had become. People loves all of his pastries and cakes that soon they had got the attention of people from the media. 

Of course it's not a new thing for Seongwoo since he had been in lots of cooking shows and being interviewed lots of times and even shared his recipes here and there. 

Then there is Daniel, his boyfriend for a year that had successfully became a well known writer, authors and bloggers or whatever else you could call him to. Although he graduated in Literature and sort of will end up either being a teacher, writer, journalist, script writer and others. Daniel chose to be an author or writer and managed to published a book after months of his graduations.

He was grateful to meet someone that helped him being known and help him in publishing his book. And after a week, his book had been peoples favorite. He got lots of positive feed backs from some of the people who read his book. Some even say that the cried or could feel like they are the main character in the book. Daniel had moved many people by his book.

Soon, they had asked him to write more and had been a free lance writer but was paid well by certain publicist that he had sent his work on. A very fine salary indeed. Now he is able to help Seongwoo by paying for the bills and even sometime giving Seongwoo a bit of pocket money, despite the older protesting him for so many times, but Daniel as always were persistent and will not takes no for an answer.

He wants to help Seongwoo as much as he can now and he did. He did well that Seongwoo is very proud of him and had been showering Daniel with lots of affection.

~

They have been truly happy to have each other, especially right now. 

Seongwoo came back after his long day of running around Seoul, Incheon, Cheongju, Pyeongchang and so on. He had been driving for the whole day that his back ache so much. He wished that he didn't need to drive and sat inside his car for many hours. 

He groans as he walked in, kicking off his shoes and lazily drags his leg.

"I'm home..." he calls lowly, tiredly and hoping that the younger male could hear him. He crashed onto the couch, face first as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. Most probably the younger was running judging by how his footsteps sounds like.

"Welcome home, hyung!" Daniel calls in, beaming brightly when he sees his boyfriend laying on the couch. They haven't seen each other for at least three days and it was too much for Daniel and Seongwoo. Too long and being separated in that period of times is painful for the both of them. But there are times when Seongwoo had to leave Daniel for the whole week or two weeks for work. Especially when he needed or forced to leave Daniel alone. It pains him so much when there was one time he had to leave Daniel on his own while he was sick. He couldn't do anything about it, even though the younger boy was whining and beg him not to leave.

Of course he did leave but a week later, he had to deal with the overly sulky, pouty and cold Daniel. Trying his best to persuade the boy and coax him with jellies, candies, his cakes, even cooking for the younger for the whole week.

Seongwoo raised his hand up to acknowledge the younger boy, too tired to even raise his head up to see him. It's almost midnight and he needed to sleep, because sleeps is the only thing in his mind right now and nothing more. He didn't care about washing up or brush his teeth or change into his pajamas. He just need to sleep and also he ignore the grumbling sound his stomach is doing to him right now. Too lazy to care.

"Hyung, did you eat at all today? Your stomach sounds like there's a whole bunch of hungry carnivores inside. And you need to change and wash up before you sleep to. Come, let me help you." 

Seongwoo didn't respond, but he does allow his boyfriend to lift him up off the couch, eyes still closed tight because again, he is too lazy and dead tired. His lax his body so that Daniel could easily drag him to the bathroom in their shared bedroom.

~

Seongwoo isn't that shy when it comes to Daniel stripping him off his clothes, because honestly, they had seen everything. So who cares about that right now. But he does care that Daniel is being the lovely boyfriend he was, as usual, peppering him with butterfly kisses all over his face. He's loving it so much as a small smile creeps upward when Daniel starts kissing him.

"Hyung, you need to take care of yourself even more now. You're getting skinnier and I'm worried." Daniel said, concern evident in his voice after he help Seongwoo to get into the bathtub. 

"Hmm, I'll try. Haven't been able to eat properly for days now. Sorry." Seongwoo apologizes, as he submerge himself inside the bathtub even more. Letting the warm water to get his body all warm him up to his bone. He needed it so much.

Daniel chuckles, reaching out for the bottle of shampoo, and squeeze the generous amount on his palm to start washing the older's hair. Although it's almost midnight and the old people say it's not a good idea to take a bath after nine pm, Daniel didn't care about it and so did Seongwoo.

For now, the only thing Daniel want is to get Seongwoo washed up and prepare him for bed. He knows exactly how hectic Seongwoo's day is today. Hell, even before that he already witnessed how Seongwoo always runs around South Korea to prepare for his new shops opening. Very very soon, so Seongwoo have been so busy that they rarely seen each other or spent lots of time with each other.

Daniel mostly works at home since he's a freelance writer and he will only come out of his shell when he was called for a book signing or some fan meeting or even to pass his latest work to the publisher. 

Gently, Daniel starts to wash Seongwoo's hair and he earn a soft moan from the older. The younger chuckles and keep going with the hair. Massaging around the scalp and carding them and sometime, being a little playful, he styled up Seongwoo's hair that is full of bubbles in many different way. He made the older laughs when he feels what Daniel is doing to his hair, sometime even hitting the younger's chest when he get's more daring.

Daniel helps rinsing off the shampoo, using the shower head, carefully getting every shampoo off of Seongwoo's head, and then proceed to kiss the older's newly washed wet hair.

"Yah, you're gonna get wet." is what Seongwoo said when Daniel leaned in again, to kiss Seongwoo on the lip.

"Already am that wet though. You've been kicking some of the water unconsciously, so whatever." 

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize that I was kicking around." he demonstrate with the kicking again, making the water splashed everywhere and soaking Daniel even more than he already did.

"Hyung~ Did you purposely do that so you want me to strip and join you?" Daniel whine, looking down at his boyfriend.

Seongwoo crack an eye open to look at his boyfriend, and smirk smugly or better yet, flirtatiously at Daniel.

"Is it working?" he asked, playfully with him wiggling his eyebrow around. He bit his bottom lip in the sexiest way he could get, which really make the younger's breathe hitched and soon growling at his boyfriend.

"You ask for it. I'm not gonna get you to sleep even a wink tonight. Your fault." Daniel starts to strip and soon he jumps in and trapping Seongwoo with his body, which is bigger than Seongwoo's are. He pressed their body flushed against each other and Daniel starts to attack Seongwoo's lip with hungry kisses. 

One more thing that they have been missing each other is that.......they haven't done it for so long that now, both were so tempted to do it. Because, what is love without some steamy moment, right?

~

After that, there were lots of moaning, gasping and panting going on through their bathroom. Screaming here and there for each other's name and later on, it keeps going even after they exited the bathroom. Continuing on their bed. 

Seongwoo's exhaustion was thrown out of the window as he enjoy being all hot and steamy with Daniel even more than sleeping.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giraffe family posed for their Day version album on bed. Daniel is being a little naughty and try to play with Seongwoo but Guanlin being a protective sort of son, keeps Daniel hands off of Seongwoo.

Wanna One is preparing for their comeback and today they all had their photo shoots for the upcoming albums. This will be their third time promoting album that have two versions, like the time they debuted and for their Beautiful comeback. This time they’re gonna have like a sort of alternate alter ego, with each members having the soft side for their Day version and also the hot side for their Night version.

Day version consist of them wearing lots of bright colorful clothes or simply anything blue, pink and darker shades of purple.

Whether the director or their company trying to make more fortune again, they ended up making Seongwoo, Daniel and Guanlin wearing pink, pastel pink. Maybe trying to use OngNiel’s power to get lots of money or maybe not, but simply wanting them to tease the fans some more as they put them in one picture. People seems to call these three the Giraffe family. Basically because all three of them are the tallest members - exception to Minhyun - and so they were called that by the fans.

Today they were needed to pose for their Day version album. Each wearing something cute and warm and even soft looking to get into the character or just to match with their album concept.

Firstly, they each have their own solo shot. Posing where they were needed to be. Most of the members had their part, leaving only the Giraffe family. Starting with Daniel who posed on the couch. Even though they should act cute and fluffy, since Daniel gave the sexy vibe still with his pink coat and his sort of red pattern button shirt, Daniel did had some of his picture looking a little sexy but still cute.

Seongwoo watched on the side and look at Daniel dreamily. Well, he can do that because Daniel is his boyfriend. So he can do heart eyes whenever he want to at Daniel and ignore all the gagging he hears from their group members whenever they see him do that.

Guanlin will always be the one who stay quiet and just simply enjoy watching the two looking at each other with so much affection. Even Minhyun or Jisung sort of ignore all that or not even care to teased the two.

After Daniel, Guanlin proceed with his shoots. Daniel walk out of the area and stand next to Seongwoo. Being a little naughty with him, he grab on Seongwoo's ass and gave him a light squeeze. Making the older squeals, and then smack his hand off. Daniel chuckles.

"You like it when I do that hyung. Don't try to stop me." he said huskily that it make Seongwoo's shiver down to his spine.

"Yeah, I do but not here. We have the kids still and the staff around. Later." the older said, again smacking away Daniel's hand that seems to be very arrogant and not wanting to leave Seongwoo's ass at all. He keeps whispering to Daniel, _'Stop that!'_ , and so on until his cue to get ready for his own solo shots got called. He ran to get his make up touched up before he goes to the front and onto the bed.

He needed to pose while he lay on the bed and act adorably cute as he did so. Pink sweater makes him look so soft and fluffy that Daniel wanted to just wrap the older with the blanket and cuddles him through out the night and not letting the older go. Guanlin came and stand next to Daniel as they both watched the older posed in every single way the director had told him to do. Either being overly cute, like cat or simply looking a little bit tad sexy as he sat on the bed, looking straight into the camera, as he hold the empty pink cup in his hand.

"Seongwoo hyung is so cute. Don't you think so, Daniel hyung?" asked Guanlin when he smiles wider when he sees Seongwoo's keep making cute faces.

Daniel chuckles and pats the maknae's head, "He sure are. Seongwoo hyung is always cute." 

~

After that, they all had their group photos. All going into the middle part of the room and each strikes a pose. Being the centre, Daniel is always sitting in the centre and being cute or basically just look normal, because even when he didn't try to be sexy or cute, he will always look like one.

Then they proceed with the group of three. Separated into their designated color. Blue, pink and the purple.

They starts with Jisung, Sungwoon, Minhyun and Jaehwan. They all lay on the floor and starts posing cutely. Sometime they had to act like they were deep in sleep and making ugly faces as they did that. Making everyone in the room to laughs at them being silly.

Next the purple and the magenta group, Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung and Daehwi. They all sat around a single armchair that is closed to the window. Striking their own pose. As the maknae line, they look pretty sexy and hot, despite the concept is supposed to be cute and soft looking.

Lastly was the Giraffe group. Seongwoo, Daniel and Guanlin were asked to be on the bed. Sitting with their back leaning against the wall and a blanket covered up half of their lower torso. That is when the naughty Daniel starts to playing around with Seongwoo, since the older was sitting next to him and Guanlin was sitting on the left side of him. Making Daniel being at the centre.

Guanlin despite being the baby among the two and know that lots of their fans likes to call him as one of OngNiel's sons, with Woojin and Daehwi being their other sons, sort of acted to be like one. He loves getting the loves from Seongwoo and Daniel. Because maybe he was the maknae of the group. Or maybe because he is just too damn cute to ignore.

He knows that how Daniel is sometime likes to be naughty and flirty with Seongwoo, even more so after they starts dating, became official couples. And Seongwoo would always seems to let him, but not to the extend of going into that sort of hot or sexy. 

~

The three boys starts their own pose that does not consist of much movement of their body since they're sitting on the bed and covered up by the yellow blanket. Most of the time they did some cute faces, sexy, ugly and others. Whatever it is, nobody can see what they are doing while their hands are under the blanket, especially when they all hold up the blanket to their faces and only their eyes are visible to the camera. Eyebrows arched up, smiling with only with their eyes.

At that moment, Daniel gets a little naughty under the blanket. Since they get few takes for the same pose so their hands will be hidden under the blanket even longer and that is exactly what Daniel wants.

Slowly, the blonde boy stretched his hand out to caressed Seongwoo's thigh. He could feel that Seongwoo's hold his breath when he felt the contact. Daniel silently giggles and keep going with the caressing, slowly going up to his thigh, so dangerously closed to the older's inner thigh. Seongwoo is holding back his moan, trying to ignore the good feeling of Daniel's hand over his thigh.

Somehow, Guanlin  noticed the changes of air between them and he glances on his right to Daniel and Seongwoo. He knows what Daniel is doing under the blanket. So like a son trying to look after mother of maybe father, he reached under and try to pry Daniel's hand off Seongwoo's thigh.

The blonde male arch his eyebrow at Guanlin, but he wasn't annoyed or mad at the younger, for interrupting his hand venturing over Seongwoo. More like he was amused that Guanlin actually noticed him doing that to the older boy.

Seongwoo didn't complaint at the sudden loss of touch, or more like he try not to whine for it so he kept his calm composure and keep with the eye smile.

The two others were giggling, silently under the blanket as they sort of battling their hands. With Daniel trying his best to get his hand on Seongwoo's while Guanlin doing the opposite, trying his best to hold onto Daniel's hand.

_'Be quiet you two. They gonna noticed what you guys are doing.'_

The oldest among the three whisper, for only them to hear. Eyes looking at the two boys being playful. They both giggles and soon again, Daniel get his hand off from Guanlin and he starts to grab onto Seongwoo's thigh again. It makes the oldest squeak, just a tad bit that it was loud enough for the staff around to glance over at Seongwoo.

"Everything okay there, Seongwoo?" the director asks, eyes fixed on the oldest member of the three.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Let's continue on." 

The director nods and soon told the three to sat on top of the blanket and look at the camera with somewhat a little sexy way.

~

They keep on going, and there even a part where Guanlin point out his index finger to Daniel, with the blonde biting his bottom lip in a sexy, naughty way. Eyes sort of looking at Guanlin pointing his finger at him. While Seongwoo is smiling down to the camera, as he hug the blanket.

"Alright, it's a wrap!" yells out the director after he is satisfied with the pictures. Thanking the Wanna One and they all went off to their dressing room.

The last three of them walked together. And Daniel still couldn't get his hand off Seongwoo, as he snake his hand around the older's waist, pulling his closer. Sexily and in the most naughtiest voice he could muster, whisper to Seongwoo, "Can't wait to get my hands on you in the dorm, hyung. You look to damn adorable. I wanna eat you up."

That sort of made Seongwoo all flushed up, face burying into his hand as they walked to their dressing room. And then another hand came over his waist, as he whipped his head over to his right. Guanlin was smiling at him and Daniel. 

"Oh, hyung. You have lots of minors in your dorm. Don't you think it's inappropriate to be naughty while they're in the house though. Plus, Seongwoo hyung looks like he's gonna turned into a tomato if you keep doing that to him, Niel hyung."

"Oh, I'm planning to keep doing that, Guanlin ah."

"Nope, you can't. I'm gonna protect my eomma from you. Hands off." Guanlin easily get Daniel to take his hand off Seongwoo's and pull the older closer to him.

Daniel raised his brow, and growl lowly. He get his hand back on Seongwoo's waist again and tug the older closer to him. "No, appa gonna get him tonight."

"No you're not. Eomma need to rest. He have lots of work to do. And even needed to be at MBC later on, for Music Core."

"I don't care. Appa missed eomma so much."

The banter of the Giraffe family keeps going on. Not trying to stop with the appa and eomma thingy as they walked towards the dressing room. Both Daniel and Guanlin have their hands wrapped around Seongwoo who is currently being the item for them to tugged around.

He sigh in defeat. Too tired to even try to stop the father and son banters. Yep, he knows about fans calling him and Daniel as the fathers of Woojin, Daehwi and Guanlin. It sorts of fascinating to see them getting called that way. Fans always says that Daniel is the father while Seongwoo is the mother and somehow Seongwoo didn't care much about that.

It's fun to act like the parents, once in awhile. Like now, with Daniel trying to get Seongwoo all to himself while Guanlin is trying to protects him from Daniel.

_'They are so adorable that I could punched both of them in the face.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the OngNielPan being on bed for the Day version xD and also it's a prompt from someone ^^.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel reminiscing into their past. When they fell in love, when they fight. And fight, and fight again. Until he miserably regrets it. Everything was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst chapter. You have been warned. It is only from Daniel's POV.

Daniel's POV:

 

It's not the same when he's not around. It's not the same everyday I wake up with him being on my side, either he was sleeping peacefully or already woken up and just simply watching me with his kitten like smile. It was a stupid fight but, in the end that fight led to something horrible and....it was my fault. My fault indeed. 

We have been friends for five years, best of friends to exact. I'm not sure how our friendship turned into romantic relationship but it suddenly did, when one day I found myself jealous of seeing him with other guys. They would simply hung their limbs all over his shoulder or cling to him like he's their boyfriend. I hate the sight of it and out of nowhere, no, before I could even process myself on what the heck am I am doing. I already found myself striding across campus, with my annoyingly, jealous face at him and the guy.

Everything happened so fast. I shoved the guy's hand off him, and ignore the way he was looking at me confusingly at what I was doing. And then, my hand found itself on his and pulled him away from the guy and his friends. They were shocked and so does my best friend. But he didn't try to pull away and let himself being dragged by me, and towards one of the campus building. Hidden away from everyone else. Just the two of us.

"I don't like seeing you with anyone else. Except me. Don't go clinging or hangout with other guys except if they are your friends or me." I said through gritted teeth. Hands still clenched tight around his own. Eyes focusing on his own brown orb eyes. They are so deep, and dark. It feels like he might pull me in if I keep staring at him.

"Oh, I never thought you could be jealous of some random guys, Nielie. Guess it work." he laughs, eyes disappear into a thin line and his nose was crinkling. He flashed his uneven teeth when he laughs. But what does he mean by, 'it work'.

"It work? What do you mean by that? Did you did that on purpose or..." he shut me off and I was taken aback when he suddenly leaned in and kiss me square on the mouth. Without any warning. I was still shocked for good minute before I leaned in to kiss him even deeper. He taste so sweet like I always imagine he would. 

Right. I had imagine us kissing, for how many times that I had lost count. But to able to feel it, experience it for real is really amazing. His lips does fits with my own perfectly. Although his are a little chapped, but it does not matter because he taste so good. I like it. I love how we move in sync now. Meshing in, heads tilting when we try to get into better angle and try to deepen the kiss even more. Hands now intertwining with each other, gripping tightly as I pulled him closer so that there is no gap left between us. Not to mentioned I moved back until he was pinned to the wall, trapping him while we keep out lips together. Not wanting to let go.

It was the best thing and I know by that moment that I'm in love with my best friend. Perhaps have been for so long since I first had the weird feeling tingling all over me about two years ago. I was scared to tell him but judging by how he kissed me first, meant that he was feeling the same way as I do.

We pull apart to catch out breath. Forehead to forehead. Breathing heavily that I swore that we share our hot breath together since our lips were mere inches away. Eyes glued to each other and slowly we found ourselves smiling. Then we break into a small fit of giggling mess.

"I love you. That, I am sure of and glad that you convey your own feelings with kissing."

"Yeah, I love you too and action speaks louder than words right. No need for me to tell you how I feel about you, Daniel."

I kissed him one more time before we decided to go back out and headed to our class. Of course we had to make sure that our lips weren't that swollen since we almost had an intense make out section seconds ago.

But we kept our hands together, intertwining as I feel him clinging, leaning closer to my side. I glance to see that he was smiling brightly. How cute and how adorable can this guy be. I can't imagine that from today onward, we're gonna be doing all the kissing and hugging even more than what we just did. I swear that this is the best moment ever and hoping that it will stay forever.

But, it didn't.

~

Sadly, after we graduated. We both somehow drifted apart. Must be because due to our lack of time to be together and basically it's because of our work time. At first, it was okay and we both understand each other completely since we have been together for three years and moved in together a year after we graduated and have been going on strong with our relationship but never though all that time we tried to be all lovely could actually make us drift apart.

Perhaps we slightly ignore each other and haven't had the time to be together after we both landed a job, few months after we moved in. But again, at first it was going smoothly. We still find a moment to talk to each other, do video calls when one of us are out working late, cuddles when we had the moment alone or same off day and laze around on our bed for the whole day, comforting each other when one of us had bad day and etc. I thought it was enough. But it wasn't

I want more and so does he. Soon, there were a crack appear in between out relationship. We had some small fights but gave each other a cold shoulder for at least a couple of days before either one breaks down and apologized for being such a jerk. We reconcile our relationship after that and thought that's it. But then again. It's not the end of it.

We occasionally had a fight. Either it was about something so small or either it was because of stupid mistake, misunderstanding that none of us wanted to accept. Then again, we apologized but it was not the same anymore.

I could feel that our feelings are nowhere near the time we said that we love each other. I know that somehow, every time we fought, the rift between us gets even wider and bigger although we kept saying our sorry and reconciled.

It was not the same anymore. I hated it. I hate it that we are like this. We aren't even married but still, we sounded like we are a married couple that fought every single day. Our friends had tried to help but nothing happen. We were both stubborn grown up men. We had our own pride and ego. And my ego, my pride takes the better of me a week ago.

I shouldn't have acted that way. Lashed out like that on a stupid misunderstanding thing yet again. And it was bad enough that I was drunk. Drunk to the core that until today, I regretted it so bad, and I could still remember it. That I hit him. Hard, across his beautiful, handsome face. It was, bad. I know damn well that I crossed the line there. Although we fought a lot of time, screaming and yelling. But never in my entire life, that I could think of hitting him. Never. But that night, it just happen. And I regretted it so much.

~

He was waiting for me judging by the way he waited at the kitchen counter when I walked in, stumbling in I mean, as I tried my best to take off my shoes. He was looking at me with his usual calmness and even sort of like a stoic looking expression when I walked in.

I ignore him and went straight to bed. I could hear him sigh and he was following me closely. Switching off the light of the kitchen. Once we were both in out room. He stopped me from going to bed. I was annoyed to the point of cursing at him, but I held back.

I already know what he wanted to say, because he clearly had told me this morning before he left to work that we needed to talk. Sort things out between us. If there is an 'us' still.

"Daniel. You're late. I thought I told you to comeback home early today because I was planning to fix us some dinner. And talk over it too. But, you didn't keep the word. Where have you been? Why are you like this."

He chided at me like I was some kind of kid. I hated that. Although at different circumstances I probably would have enjoyed it if we were still in good term. But not right now.

I shoved his hand away from my own. Almost to hard that he take a few step back. I turned to look at him. Eyes dark, and no loves in it but simply pure hatred. Yep, that was it.

"What sort of talk do want though? There is nothing to talk about anymore. We're ruined. We're nothing anymore. You made it clear that day and I..." I choked back my words. Not sure how to continue on. 

"What do you mean I made it clear? I never said that I wanted to break up or say that I have stop loving you, Daniel. I still do but you don't seem like it. How many times have I found you coming home, looking all messed up. Hair all tussled up in every way and not to mention all the hickeys and lips swelling. You know how much it hurts me to see you like that. I never once had the heart to do that on you. When I still think that I could fix us but you don't seem to care. And keep wallow yourself and drowned yourself with alcohols and I don't know, maybe even sex, behind my back when I'm here or even at my workplace, thinking about ways to fix us and try to maintain whatever the last string that still connects us together, Daniel. I never wanted to break up from you. Ever."

"So you're blaming everything on me then? Is that what you're trying to say?" I know by that moment I am already utterly pissed off and couldn't held back. I slammed by hand on both side of his head, trapping him when he leaned back against the door. Terrified evidence in his eyes. But I didn't care.

"What about all the time you came back home late and that boy, that stupid boy will always helped you and be so sweet around you even though he know I was there, watching his every move. You even kissed him on his cheek one time. The gall! Don't you think you should at least say something about that?!"

"Daniel! He's only my junior and likes to hang out with me. He's only a co-worker and nothing more. That kiss was because he wanted it, and have been forcing me to do so, so I did, as a thank you! There is no other meaning behind it! No love at all!"

"Not good enough! You know damn well how possessive I was, how jealous I am to see you with somebody else. But no, you still kissed him even though you too know I was there!"

"I know damn well that you are! And you think I was not that jealous when I see all the hickeys all over your body?! What is that supposed to even mean!! Huh?? You have the gall to sleep with other guys or even girls while you have me here waiting for you! Don't you think that you had done worst thing more than I do just by kissing a boy on his cheek, once!? You did a lot more than I do!! I know! But I kept it to myself and thinking that it must be nothing! But you kept on doing it, every single fucking time when I found you're not coming home and then you're back in the morning and act like nothing happen! Fuck that Daniel!"

I don't know what came across me that moment after he just throws his anger fit at me and it really made me angrier and soon I found myself slapping him. So hard that the sound echoes through the room or even the house. I widen my eyes, shocked at my own action and he stand there, with him facing the other side after I slapped him. I saw that his lips starts to bleed and I know that I just hit him too hard.

I watched how he bring his now shaky hands up to grazed over his now bleeding lips and watched him flinched at the contact. I felt the pang of guilt. I tried to reached out to his now redden cheek, but he flinched, wincing when he sees my hand coming closer to him. I froze. Not knowing what to do but just stood there.

I let him pushed me away and watched him get out his bag and throw every single clothes he could find from our closet. There was tears trickling down his eyes and I know that I had done something so bad and not even an apologies would fix this. I tried to speak up but nothing is coming out of my mouth. I feel so stupid.

He passed by me, bumping our shoulder together and headed to the bathroom. Then to our bedroom door. Reaching for it and he was about to twist the doorknob but stop and turn his head slightly at me but not even dare to look at me and I was doing the same thing.

"Goodbye, Daniel." he bids goodbye and left the room and out of the house when I heard the door clicked when he exited.

I stood there, in our room like a statue. Not sure what to do or what just happen. I know, I should have chased him and apologized to him for hitting him and beg if I have too because it was entirely my fault. And what he said was all true. I was the jerk one here and not him. I slept with lots of men and women behind his back but he found out long ago but never said anything and kept it quiet.

I was a total jerk, a dick to be exact for hurting him.

~

I thought of apologizing the next day. Knowing him, he'd probably went to stay over at his best friend house, Minhyun. I tried calling him but he didn't answer. I tried texting but no replies. I tried calling him again and again but still he didn't answer.

Until I decided to just call Minhyun. The guy answered my call after the third ring.

"Hey, Minhyun. I was just wanna ask you if..."

"Daniel....You...should come by...the hospital. Now."

I stand still. I could feel my heart pump so hard that it would probably goes out of my chest. And the cold sweat. Why does Minhyun want me to come to the hospital. He didn't say anything else and just ended the call and texted me the address of the hospital. Not wanting to wait any longer, I quickly grab onto by coat and my car keys.

I drove there thinking of every single bad things, that probably have something to do with my lover. Why? What happen to him? I knew I should have not let him leave yesterday.

I ran inside the hospital, asking for the person by the receptionist. I dashed towards the direction they pointed. My heart still beats so fast. Thundering with every single emotions of uneasiness. Nervousness, anxiety. All in one when I keep running through the hallway.

"Daniel." I stop in my track when I heard Minhyun calling out for me. Waiting at the end of the corridor. Eyes puffy, and red as if he just cried his heart out. Then there were some others of our friends. All tearing up. Looking so in shocked, a sobbing mess as some was sitting on the floor. Crying. I clutched my chest. Praying that it's not that bad. Please.

The doctor came out of the room and soon all of us swarmed the doctor, they asked about how he was. The man asked us to keep it down but he was looking very sad himself. His family came out, crying so bad. Wailing that until his mother actually passed out. Making few of us panicked.

"I'm sorry. But we couldn't save him. He loss too much of blood and his organs....most of it are severely damage by the car crashed that we couldn't save him. I'm very sorry for your loss. I'm so sorry." that's all the doctor got to say and soon I found my vision goes blurry and the wailing and cries starts again.

Oh god.....No. No. NO! WHY HIM! GOD NO!

I ran in and couldn't go any more closer from where I was when I saw him. Laying cold, still, pale, eyes closed looking like he was sleeping peacefully. The nurse took out the oxygen mask once they already announced that he was dead and gave me a curt nod and left the room. I stood there and my eyes were blurry with now my tears falling down. I don't care anymore.

I took some few steps closer, hands trembling. Body weak as I see him. Oh god. What have I done. I should have kept you with me and should have not let you go. It was all my fault. My fault for letting you go, letting you cry and suffer on your own. And now, you're gone. Gone before I could beg for your forgiveness. Telling you that I still love you. Still overly love you but I couldn't. And will never able to say it again.

"I'm so sorry." is the only word I could repeat myself, over and over again as I held into his limped, cold hand with my own warm one. Kneeling down on the side of the bed. I cried so hard, sobbing, wailing that I couldn't care less how I look right now. He was paled, his pink lip is gone, those warm brown orb eyes will be closed and hidden forever from the world. No more smiles, nose crinkling, eyes turning into thin lines. Ever again.

~

It's been a week and I couldn't get over it that the fact, the fact my once being a best friend and the love of my life is forever gone from this world. I still have the guilt building up inside of me and still cried every single night when I tried to sleep. But I couldn't. He kept me awake. But I also know that he won't like seeing me like this. I tried to smile but not as bright as it was before, when he was still alive.

Today, I came again. With another bouquet of flowers. I placed it down and bow. I smiled, sadly and tears trail down my eyes again, every time I see the name carved on the tombstone.

"I'm so sorry. Will always be sorry and I still love you and miss you, Seongwoo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry for not spoiling about Seongwoo's death :(  
> Typos alert. Kudos please ^^


	7. Seven (Ongnable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is freaking jealous. Jealous towards a certain plushie that have been sticking on Seongwoo's waist for most time. ONGNABLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A make up chapter with fluffy and cute OngNiel after the previous angst-y chapter ^^

Ongnable. I hate you. I hate you for taking away my Seongwoo hyung. Hate you for having all his attention to you. Hate you for existing in this world and be Seongwoo hyung's new favorite hugging buddy. I hate you to the core of the bottomless pit. I hate to the guts.

Daniel glared at the plushie that has been bothering him ever since he first saw it hugging or hanging tightly around Seongwoo's waist, since a week ago. At first he thought, well what the heck. Seongwoo hyung needed some buddy to cuddles with when he's not around, that time he still remember he have to go back to Busan and visit his mom. He had said to the producer, to the company that he needed to see his mother again and wanting to have a special date with her. They granted his wish and he was so damn happy.

They went to Busan the next day but not forgetting that Daniel have to filmed for the show, Wanna One Go Zero Base. His part of course since he'll be away for at least a day or two. He agrees and left to pack little stuffs back in their Zero Base. He kisses Rooney and Peter goodbyes and told them to be good while he's away. Daniel even asked Jisung to look after his babies while he's not around. The older always been a good help and happy to be there for Daniel.

Then before he left, Daniel went to Seongwoo's room. Finding that the older is playing with his coffee machine. He seems like he is trying to figure out how to make Americano. The younger chuckles and stepped in, startling the older in the process.

"Hyung, I'm going off now. To Busan. Won't be here for about a day or two." Daniel looked around, checking if none of their friends are looking at their way and when they don't he gave Seongwoo a peck on the lip. A little smacking sound were heard but only for the two of them. Seongwoo blushed but smile at him.

"Okay, have a safe trip. Come back home safe and say hi for me to your mom." Seongwoo kisses Daniel on the cheek, not bothering to check on their friends before he let Daniel go.

They both mouthed a silent, 'will miss you', to each other and Daniel disappear out of the building.

~

He thought that when he came back to Zero Base, he could get Seongwoo to hug him, cuddles or cling to the older but. Something had disrupt his attempt to do so. When he came back, he found a plushie hanging at the side of Seongwoo's waist. It looks like a bear, or maybe a seal or whatever it is. It cute and Daniel love plushies too. At first he shrugs it off and told Seongwoo that it looks cute hanging around his waist.

"Thanks! His name is Ongnable. He became my new hugging buddy while you're away. You know how I love hugging someone or something and all that time while you're around is no problem since you will always cuddle with me. But as you left for Busan, I became lonely for the night. And you know, the next day I found Ongnable and have been quite attached to it." Seongwoo chirps happily, sounding so proud of Ongnable to have been accompanying him while Daniel wasn't there.

Daniel chokes, gulping his saliva down. He crack an awkward smile at the older, "That's...good. At least Ongnable manage to keep you company." He smiles wider, trying to make sure it was not forced.

Sungwoon came by and sling his arm around his shoulder, "Yeah, Seongwoo have been hogging over the plushie all the time now. Never letting it go from his waist. Except when he's taking a shower. But after that, Ongnable is back on his side. It's like a parasite." Sungwoon jokes, teasing Seongwoo making the younger to jab him with the toy sword.

"Shut up, hyung. I find it comforting to have Ongnable around. He's my favorite plushie." Seongwoo squeeze the said plushie, hugging it tightly. Daniel watched and he could feel that his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitched. Something doesn't really feel right. He felt hatred bubbling inside of him when he sees Seongwoo hugging Ongnable, so lovingly.

Sungwoon eyed the boy and silently chuckles. He know exactly how to spark some fire in Daniel. Because honestly, how can these two think that everyone in this building not know about their cute, lovely couple time. Or thought that they didn't know that these are in a relationship. Puhhlease. It's so childish to even try to hide it.

"Well, I'll leave it to you now Daniel. Guess that you have a new competition. A rival. It's exciting." Sungwoon said gleefully and skipped away, as he laughs. He loves making people's life miserable especially OngNiel is Science couple. Sungwoon know damn well, nope, everyone know damn well that Daniel is a very touchy person and the person he loves to touch, or hugs a lot is Seongwoo. And now, he have something else that get's in his way. His new rival, Ongnable.

~

He was so damn jealous and pissed off for the next two days. He had tried getting Seongwoo to either hug him, hold hands with him, play with him or even kiss him. But every time he tried to do so, Ongnable is always there. Hugging the older's waist. And Seongwoo have been taking care or paying more attention at the plushie even more than he did to Daniel.

He's jealous. Yes, freaking jealous over a stupid, heartless plushie. It's not a living being, but the thing make his skin crawl, make his blood boiled whenever Seongwoo hugs it. The very sight of it made him wanting to tear it off Seongwoo and throw it into the trash can. Or burn it.

When he gets Seongwoo to play with him, he was tad bit delighted that finally Seongwoo is playing with him. But it was not for that long. Soon, he left or pay his attention back to Ongnable. Daniel would cursed under his breath.

Even today, he eyed the said plushie with a death glare while they sat and eat around the small table. He couldn't tear his eyes off the plushie. And Daniel even starts to think that Ongnable is evil. Why? Because he's fantasizing how if Ongnable is a living being and only Daniel could hear his inner thoughts about Seongwoo. And Ongnable knows that Daniel could communicate with him through telepathy and they have their banters about who Seongwoo should be with.

Every time he thinks that Ongnable is smirking at him, whenever he sees the plushie. Or even looking at his Seongwoo hyung with naughty eyes. 

Damn, he's fantasizing too much now. His head is clouded with stupid things and unrealistic ones. Daniel felt sick. He felt like he needed to lie down. They all watched their centre standing up, not finishing his bowl of ramyun and excuses himself to bed. Every single one of them keep their eyes on Daniel's back and watched him disappear behind the curtains of his room.

~

"Seongwoo. Fix whatever this thing you guys are doing." Jisung finally spoke up once Daniel was out of the picture. Everyone sat in silent.

Seongwoo choked on his ramyun while he was slurping it. Daehwi pats him on the back and offers a glass of water for him to drink. He thank the boy and punched his chest a little, turning to face his leader, with a puzzled look. And a little flustered.

"What do you mean fix thing? We're practically okay though. Have you seen us fight or argue about anything at all, hyung?"

Jisung sigh, placing his cup of ramyun down and gazed at the younger. 

"You may not see or feel it, but we all do. Daniel is jealous." Jisung said, calmly and continue with his ramyun once he said what he wanted to say.

Once again, Seongwoo chokes, but this time on his own saliva. Again, Daehwi gave him a glass of water and rubbing his back.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Ongnable, you idiot." Sungwoon interjects. He's not annoyed, no. He's actually enjoying watching the pair being so oblivious, especially Seongwoo in this, their lover's spat. Is it even a spat though.

"Ongnable?? What? Why would he be jealous of Ongnable?"

"He's jealous because you pay more attention on that doll rather than to him, you moron. Can't you see how he always went all moody or broody whenever you play with Ongnable or ignore Daniel even though he's there, close to you but you gave your full attention on Ongnable. Or even when you hug it. Daniel is touchy, Seongwoo. Come on, you should know him best than any of us here. Even the kids could see that." Sungwoon sigh. Guess he needed to stop this game and get these two to stop being all so oblivious, in this case, Seongwoo.

"Go and fix this. Try to be more, how do say it. Try to even out your time with each of them. Or better yet, just go back to you giving Daniel your full attention again." Jisung said for the last time and gave the knowing look to Seongwoo. Like he was asking for him to get his butt over there and get Daniel to talk, feel better.

Seongwoo sigh in defeat. Slurping the last of his ramyun in and downed the water and walked towards Daniel's room. He side glance at the members and down to his toy plushie, Ongnable. Stopping on his track. Maybe it's better if he removed Ongnable for now. Seongwoo quickly take Ongnable off of him and simply placed the plushie down and walked off to Daniel's room. Ignoring the whisper coming from his friends.

_'He just took Ongnable off.'_

_'Such a manly boyfriend.'_

_'He's trying to show that Daniel still have his full attention. For sure.'_

Those jerks gonna get some butt kicking later. 

~

"Nielie?" Seongwoo stuck his head in, trying to see if Daniel is awake. Bummer when he sees that Daniel is sleeping. His back facing him. The older however were greeted by his cats, Rooney and Peter who have been meowing at him.

"Hey girls." he said, still looking down at Daniel sleeping figure. But, he knows that Daniel isn't asleep at all. He sigh and decided to steppe in. Letting the room go darker again after he lets the curtain drape over.

"Daniel, I know you're awake. Stop pretending." he lightly kick the boy's leg. Trying to get him to sit up, but Daniel is being stubborn and fake a snore. Damn, he need to learn some acting on how to do that. That is obviously a fake snore. He couldn't hold back and rolled his eyes. 

"Niel, wake up. And I'm not gonna leave until you did. Now, wake up. We need to talk. If not, then I'm gonna go, and leave and sleep with Ongnable again. Hugging it tightly and kiss it."

At his last words, Daniel shoot up and turned at Seongwoo so fast, and before Seongwoo could react, Daniel reached out and hug his legs. What the hell?

"Don't! Not Ongnable again! Hug me and kiss me instead, hyung! I'm sick of watching you hugging that plushie. And playing with it and even kissing it. You also ignore me so much when Ongnable is there. Please, hyung. No more Ongnable. More Daniel please. More of me and not that thing."

Seongwoo was taken aback by Daniel sobbing. He couldn't see clearly on how Daniel is right now since the curtain disrupt his eyesight and he guessed that Daniel probably didn't want him to see him like that. He pity his boyfriend, and felt bad for ignoring Daniel for most of the time after he came back from Busan. He shouldn't be like that.

The older sigh, crouching down or trying to sit down while Daniel keep his hand around his leg. He pry them off but brings his hands around to his waist, letting the younger hugging him by the waist. Daniel reluctantly did so, wrapping them so tight and snuggle closer to Seongwoo. Nuzzling his face over the older's chest. He must be trying to hide away his tears or maybe wanted to wipe off his boogers.

Seongwoo brought is hand up to stroke his hair and rub his back gently trying to calm the younger down. He hummed some sweet, lullaby like music to his ear.

"Daniel. I'm sorry for ignoring you for all this time. Sorry for paying my attentions more to Ongnable than to you, but I want you to know that my love for you is so big, so very big that even Ongnable could not have it. I love Ongnable yes, but just because it's cute and adorable. It reminds me of you. Of you being so clingy at me, and trying to hug me every single time. It's like, Ongnable is a mini you that would stay around me, forever. I mean, not like you won't be there with me all the time. Okay? I mean, come on. Don't be jealous over a plushie, Nielie."

Seongwoo pull the younger away from his chest, by holding his face and lifted it up to see his face. From the slight lighting, he could see his eyes were glisten by tears. So, Seongwoo leans down and kissed both eyes, and the tears away. Then to his nose, temples, both cheeks and lastly his lips. By then, Daniel is already giggling, he still sniffles but there is no more tears now. They both giggles before they kissed on the lips.

Daniel sighing, contented to have Seongwoo with him. And explaining about the reason behind why he was so into Ongnable. When the pull apart, both stared into each other.

"Will you stop this jealousy over a plushie then? And be my hugging buddy again? Because I missed your warmth and Ongnable can't give me that."

Daniel beamed, then hug Seongwoo closer and nuzzled against his neck. Kissing the skin there. 

"Of course. Anything for you hyung. I am more than happy to be your hugging buddy for the rest of the night that awaits us. No Ongnable allowed. Please." he begged, with his puppy eyes.

Seongwoo kissed him once again and squished his cheeks. 

"Aigoo, you big jealous puppy. Okay, no Ongnable allowed. Now, come here and hug me more and let's sleep."

They both moved to lay on Daniel's own mattress and cuddles closer to each other. Legs tangled messily and Daniel resting his head against Seongwoo's chest. Hands wrapping tightly, in a possessive way around Seongwoo's waist. Seongwoo have his arms around the younger's shoulder, one hand caressing his hair. Kissing the top of his head lightly.

Soon they were fast asleep while they stay in that position. Loving the warmth of each other. The others peeks to see and smiles when they found the two sleeping in each others arm.

"Well, guess Ongnable is left forgotten. Poor Ongnable." Jaehwan said, looking at the plushie.

"Hm, he'll be my new plushie collection then. Let's go Ongnable." Jihoon chirped, picking up the plushie and brought it to his room of plushie wonderland.

They all say their goodnight and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new update again and it's cute and fluffy hahaha  
> Please leave your kudos and comments :D  
> Typos and errors alert though.


	8. Eight (Protective Guanlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel is trouble but Ong Seongwoo is dating him. And Guanlin, the younger brother hates Daniel because he is trouble and gives off a bad boy vibes. So Guanlin gets into his protection mode and will try to keep Daniel away from his older brother. Until later......things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which Guanlin is Seongwoo's blood related brother xD So enjoy and I'm sorry for the typos and errors.  
> There are mentioned of Park Jihoon :3

Guanlin’s POV:

 

I really don’t understand why my brother is dating a troublemaker. Well he’s really not a troublemaker but I find him, he is one. Because every single time he likes to snake his hand around my brother’s waist or shoulder or around his arm and something lacing his fingers with my brother’s. He pissed me off. Because my brother is innocent, very naive. Okay maybe not. He's slightly a player too but not anymore after he started dating his current boyfriend now. Yes, my brother is gay and so do I, and it runs in the family I guess, or maybe just the both of us. Since we have a very normal parents. A woman and a man. Mother and Father.

Our parents had learn about your orientation but say nothing about it or go against it. They can't do anything if we both like men and women. Okay, not that gay but actually we are bisexual. Attracted to both men and women. But more to men though. It's weird but whatever.

Now, my brother and I lived together after he got a job in Seoul and I decided to moved with him and thankfully our parents let me. At least we are financial stable since his job paid a very good salary. We even had a very decent place to stay. I did offer him my share of money with my part time salary but he never take it saying that we are siblings. That's why I love my hyung so very much and so very protective of him.

Until....

~

3rd POV:

 

The doorbell rings in the Ong's residence. Guanlin jumps off his bed, groaning when someone just interrupted his game. He is currently battling a big boss and somebody just had to bother him while he is laying on the bed, on Saturday. No classes and will be free for a while until next week. So Guanlin will be around the house even more than his hyung is. For today, the two siblings are home since even his hyung, Seongwoo are free off work until Monday. Yep, Seongwoo is my hyung.

"I'm coming! Stop ringing the bell!" Guanlin almost cursed but remember that Seongwoo doesn't like to hear his dongsaeng cursed something bad. He never did say any of the bad words while Seongwoo is home, like how they are right now, although the older is taking a shower at the moment.

Guanlin passed over the intercom and didn't bother to check who it was that has been ringing their house bell.

"Yes, what do you-" Guanlin paused after he open the door to his hyung's devilish, bad boy, evil, naughty boyfriend, Kang Daniel.

"Hi, Guanlin ah. Is Seongw---" Daniel were cut off with a door slammed against his face. His hand that he raised as a gesture of saying 'hello', dropped to his side. Blinking and stood there confused. He could feel that a vein twitched in his head. Ever since Seongwoo introduced him to Guanlin (the evil younger brother), the younger have never say hi or be nice to him. Which really bothers Daniel a lot. Because, he could sense that the younger hates him. Why? He seriously has no idea. 

Seongwoo stepped out of the shower, with a towel running through his wet hair and another towel wrapped around his lower torso. He stood there in the middle of the living room, looking at Guanlin walking back into his room. 

"Who was that, Guanlinie?" he asked, eyeing the door but quickly turned back to his dongsaeng. 

"Nobody important." he replied short. Not wanting to explain who it was.

Then before he could even get into his room, the bell rings again. He stop in his track and turned. Thought he could get there and answer it but Seongwoo was faster. 

"Hyung no!" Guanlin shrieked, running to stop his older brother from answering it but he was too late. He did grab his hand but the older had already opened the door for Daniel. Startling the man and Daniel when he suddenly swooped down, grabbing Seongwoo's hand away from the doorknob.

"Guanlin, what is wrong with you? And did the nobody you said before was Daniel? You should have let him in." Seongwoo scolded but not that seriously or even that mad. But still, he's mad. Daniel is his boyfriend, for pete sake. He and Daniel have been dating for almost six months now. And the latter have been nothing but good to him and Guanlin.

"Hi, Guanlin. Nice to meet you, again." there was a tone of sarcasm over Daniel's word and the evil smirk that Guanlin despised so much. The younger of the three growls, pulling his hyung away from Daniel, hugging the man. He bare his teeth, or was it fang to Daniel.

The oldest of the three arch his eyebrow confusedly at his dongsaeng being so very protective of him, and hating Daniel. He can never understand why Guanlin dislike Daniel so much.

Yes, he know but he never asked the reason why or pointed it out to Guanlin and play along.

~

Over the past few months after Daniel first visit to Seongwoo's and Guanlin's home, just to hang out with Seongwoo. Guanlin had been cold, mostly to Daniel. He acted differently when he was with Seongwoo and when he was with Daniel. Whenever Daniel and Seongwoo are together, doesn't matter where they are in their house. Guanlin would always manage to stepped in and be the wall between them. Separating his hyung from Daniel.

When he sees them sitting side by side on the couch, and was about to start a movie or drama marathon one time, during a weekend night. Guanlin sprinted out from his bedroom (not forgetting to turned of his light) and jumped in between the pair. He almost gave Seongwoo a mini heart attack. Daniel almost scream for his life. Both of them stared down to Guanlin when he shifted in between the two and try to find a perfect spot to sit. He play his innocent act at them and smiles with his gummy shown to the two and they both could not say anything but just watch the show with him.

Then, he did it again. Next was when Daniel came to the house and was about to help Seongwoo prepared for dinner. Guanlin at first sat on the couch with bag of potato chips in his hand, munching a fistful of it while half of his are watching whatever tv show playing in the background, while half of him were keeping an eye on the pair. He munched vigorously, anxiously when he kept looking back towards the kitchen.

Like a cheetah who wanted to pounced at their food, he did the same thing when Daniel make a move. Stepping closer and closer to Seongwoo. Daniel was about to hug Seongwoo from the back, without Seongwoo knowing or noticing, when once again, Guanlin steps in. Getting his hyung's attention with a question about which serving plates should they use for the night. Guanlin did side eyed the older with a flash of victory and a hidden smirk to Daniel. And the guy curled up his fingers into a fist, and try his best in holding his anger. He was utterly pissed but Guanlin is Seongwoo's favorite dongsaeng. The one and only so he can't punch him or make him upset.

In return, Daniel smile but bitterly. Holding back his urge to hit the younger boy. Seongwoo, still being very dense or not sensing anything wrong between the two just simply told Guanlin to grab the same serving plates they used last week. He did so and while both males were hidden away from Seongwoo's eyes, they both starts a match of glares against each other.

Only their eyes are talking, giving warning to one another and when Seongwoo turned to talk or ask something at them, they smiles brightly and acted friendly towards each other, like they have not just giving each other death glares. And went back with it when Seongwoo turns away.

And that have been their routine for the rest of the time Daniel came over or even when Daniel wanted to fetch Seongwoo and take him out for a date. Guanlin will always finds a way to get Seongwoo away from Daniel and keep his hyung with him. Pissing the blonde even more.

Eventually Seongwoo found out that the two have been exchanging dirty looks, throwing some death glares and even some deadly warning. Like a neck slice or the chopping sign, karate kick, a fist and many more. Still Seongwoo did not ask and stay quiet while he watched silently, without the two knowing, from somewhere.

~

Even today, Seongwoo had guessed that Guanlin will probably act the way he is now. And same goes to Daniel. They thought that Seongwoo didn't know, and openly glared at one another while Guanlin keep hugging his waist and pulls him closer to him. Very protectively.

Seongwoo could hear Daniel cracking his fingers, like he was breaking them and the neck too. 

What the hell are these doing? Are they seriously gonna start a brawl while I'm here, standing and watching and acting like nothing is happening? Wow, smooth Daniel and smooth my dear dongsaeng.

"Okay, let go of me because I need to changed. Daniel have a seat. Guanlin please go and get the coffee ready. I'll be back in a minute." he pry Guanlin's hand off his waist and shakes his head, spontaneously as he walked to his room. Leaving the two human being alone to starts their banter.

When they were so sure that Seongwoo was out of earshot. The two stepped forward and stared down at each other. Eyes narrowed and squinted and twitching. Hands curling into a ball.

"What is your problem, Guanlin? What did I do that you always have your way in getting between your hyung and me."

"I have no problem with you hyung, but the only reason why I did so is because I don't like you."

"And why is that? I've never did anything wrong or even make your hyung upset with me or hurt him."

"No, you never did and I praised you for being such a good boyfriend. But still, that does not change my opinion on you."

"Is there anything that I could do to change that head of yours? About hating me?"

"Hate is such a strong word, Daniel hyung. I would say that I dislike you is more accurate."

"Okay, why did you dislike me? Can I change your thought of disliking me?"

"I'm not sure of there is any way though, hyung. Nothing that could make me stop from disliking you."

"Hmm, bet you might change your mind of me if I offer you a date."

"Ugh, please hyung. That is so lame. Lamer than my friends are. You're not even a cupid or..."

"A date with Park Jihoon?"

PARK JIHOON?

Guanlin snapped, eyes widen at the name that Daniel just mentioned. The blond quickly smirk and could already smell his victory. He silently laughs while he watched how Guanlin go stiffed and gaping his mouth, eyes slowing looking down at him, since the younger is a little taller than he is.

"P-Park Ji-Jihoon? The one and only?" Guanlin stutters.

"Yes, the one and only. He's my friend and I might have actually told him about you. And let me tell you that he is pretty interested to know you. He even beg me to introduced you to him. Oh, yes and he's gay too. And love younger men rather than older ones. He even accept if they are in the same age as he is. So yeah. Park Jihoon, the creator of the game that you always play on your nintendo switch. The one that I've heard from Seongwoo hyung one time that you wanted to meet the creator of the game. He said you have been playing it non stop ever since you discovered it. Like when you were 16? Or was it 17. And Seongwoo hyung even said that, he caught you searching about who created the game and even found you staring or browsing over Park Jihoon's picture when you found out he is the creator. So yeah, I've talked to him and he is so very much interested to meet you. Oh, not to mentioned that I may have slipped one of your picture that I secretly take to him. And boy, his reaction was the bomb."

Guanlin was beaming, eyes sparkles with an outmost excitement, happiness that Park Jihoon wanted to meet him. He is already dreaming about how their date would be, and how does he even look like in real life and what does he like, how will his lips taste like when they touch his own or how will their babies looked like if they get married. But, he snapped out of his beautiful thoughts and glared down at Daniel once again. Eyes are looking like he does not believe what the older just said.

Daniel crossed his heart and swear that it's the truth. He even took out his phone and shows him the text he received from Jihoon yesterday. Guanlin squeals when he sees Jihoon mentioned him, asking Daniel when will he get to meet Guanlin.

"Now, do you believe me? I'm not trolling with you and telling you the truth. If you want this to happen and want Jihoon to be your boyfriend, than change your mind about me and accept that I am your hyung's boyfriend. Whether you like it or not like it. I am gonna stay with your hyung for the rest of my life. He makes me the happiest man alive since I met him."

"Okay."

Daniel blinks. Not sure if he just heard him right.

"I said okay. I approved of your relationship with Seongwoo hyung. I won't bother you or be the third wheel person again after this. Now hyung, please give me Park Jihoon's phone number or her IG, or her twitter ID. I got to say hi to him."

Daniel chuckles and ruffles the younger's hair. They eventually became best buddies, in an instant.

Unknown to them, behind the door of Seongwoo's bedroom, the older has been listening to the whole conversation and smiles widely when Guanlin gave in when Daniel used Park Jihoon's name. Well, he do know Jihoon since the boy is his junior he knows back in high school. And he get to know Daniel through Jihoon.

So, what Daniel is doing to Guanlin is a very thoughtful thing. And well, they get his dongsaeng's blessing. The hardest person for them to try and persuade. (Both their parents have gave their own blessings but Guanlin was a stubborn one.)


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun is being a little shit in getting all over Seongwoo and making Daniel all pissed off. The taller 95 liner just love to watch Daniel be all jealous and angry at him whenever he stick closed to Seongwoo. Their cute argument starts on as to who is a better person to be with Seongwoo. But in the unexpected was not expected happen at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life OngNielHwang xD  
> Because lately OngHwang are pretty closed to each other haha, and someone requested for me to write about it.  
> But of course there is still OngNiel. They are science ^^

Everybody in Wanna One know that the 95 liner are basically gods of visuals, including Guanlin. Everywhere they go, if they stand next to each other, the fans, the netizens would always ogles on the two and complimenting on how good looking the two 95 liners are, how perfect they are, etc.

Even the two of the 95 liners will never deny that they are handsome. People seems to call these two along with Guanlin, the Bermuda Triangle. Because of their handsome feature, perfect facial structure, masculine, manly, flawless skins and everything else.

Despite the others agreeing to the two being called handsome and with Minhyun had said once that he and Seongwoo are very close, they have such a perfect chemistry with each other, one time where he said it on their fan con and even saying that they are called the Gae-Anz. Which Seongwoo himself agreed to the name, smiling when Minhyun said that.

But, only one person does not agree or like the idea of the 95 liners being closed together. Hanging out or playing around with each other. He can't really tell the others that he does not want to see them alone, or with each other, or standing next to each other, or even breathe and talk in the same room. Hell, he was so very jealous when his Seongwoo hyung is giving Minhyun more attentions when he's not around. Oh, you guessed it. The jealous person is non other than Kang Daniel, Wanna One's centre.

Daniel always finds that, every single day, Seongwoo likes to go to Minhyun's room when Daniel were busy with his schedules, more so than the rest of them and being the most exhausted member out of all of them usually takes a toll to his body, shutting down when he reached their dorm and to bed. Never realized that Seongwoo was not in, sleeping at the top bunk. Until he did so the next morning. Finding the older was not on his bed and curiosity kills the cat, Daniel asked Woojin and the younger had told him, Seongwoo have been sleeping with Minhyun more often, even when the other 95 liner has his own roommates, which Sungwoon never mind to have Seongwoo over. That news sort of ticked him off. 

It happens so very often now, even when he was around, Seongwoo would go to Minhyun's and stay over until dinner or sometime just straight up slept there. Which really annoyed the heck out of Daniel. And he was being paranoid, thinking that Seongwoo is avoiding him or mad, or upset, or disappointed at him, which really not supposed to happen. He did nothing wrong and Seongwoo knows.

~

They had flew to Jeju that day, to start with their latest, upcoming new season of Wanna One Go, sponsored by Innisfree. There, even when in the flight, Daniel couldn't help but get's annoyed when he sees Minhyun sit next to Seongwoo, where the older was looking out of the window and was in deep thought until Minhyun came and sat next to him. It attracts Seongwoo's attention, and he watched how the older gets into a good conversation together, smiling and laughing about something.

He was pissed off by that moment and is trying his best not to go there and drag Seongwoo away from Minhyun and forced him to sit with him instead.

As they landed safely in Jeju, Daniel was gonna talk with Seongwoo, you know like how OngNiel always are, but he missed his chance, again, because apparently Minhyun had gone to Seongwoo first before he could. And that little jerk, even gave Daniel a smugly looking smirk when he saw how Daniel stop on his track.

_Oh hell no Hwang Minhyun. Fuck you. I want my Ong hyung back._

By then though, Daniel is totally 100 percent angry, he is beyond pissed off that he didn't care if the fans caught him on camera when he stride over and walk through the 95 liners pair, pushing them both apart and the two gave him a bewildered face, puzzled on why Daniel just suddenly walk over them and almost knock the two off like a bowling pin. He smirk, smiling smugly when he ignore his other members giving him weird look, and walk faster before Seongwoo or Minhyun or even Jisung could ask him.

He didn't want to admit. Admit that he was jealous with the two always being together. No, Daniel is stubborn and have a very huge ego that he needs to keep, but every single time, every single seconds, minutes he watched the two interacts. His ego crumbles, bit by bit. His cool facade that he kept for as long as he can, is breaking, slowly.

It breaks even more when they were standing by the shore, after they just landed, taking selcas all together with the cold, strong wind blowing and not to mention with how the sea is so wide beyond the horizon, as their selca's background. It breaks even more because Seongwoo and Minhyun went on to the roofted swing that was oddly enough, were there. They sat down and pushed the swing with their long legs. Seongwoo was so happy, smiling brightly as they both looked over to the ocean. They were chatting again.

_Shit, Minhyun hyung is a little prick. He get's to have Seongwoo hyung before I could. It's getting annoying._

~

The next day, after they ended the first part of their shooting for their new season of Wanna One Go, Daniel went over to Minhyun, dragging the taller male away from the others (more like away from Jinyoung, Guanlin, Sungwoon and Woojin) so that he could confront the older.

Minhyun doesn't seem to care, or scared at all by the aura the younger is giving away. He knows that Daniel is jealous.

When they are out of ear shots, Daniel starts talking. Eyes trained on Minhyun.

"Hyung, why are you always hogging onto Seongwoo hyung? Everyone else couldn't get to have him when they always finds that you were there. Every single day."

Minhyun raised his eyebrow in amusement, "Everyone else? Are you sure that you're not talking about you though? There is no everyone else, as far as I know."

Daniel looked a little flustered, which made Minhyun to smirk. He quickly brushed off the flustered side of him and back to confronting.

"No, I mean everyone. There is no me."

"Really? Because I think you are pointing out that everyone is actually you though. I mean, everyone else seems fine even if they didn't get Seongwoo to play with them but you did though. You were very bothered by the fact that Seongwoo likes to hang out more with me now.'

_The fuck!_

"What? Are you sure? Because I think Seongwoo hyung likes me more than he likes you, hyung."

"I don't think so. He never spoke of you when he's around me though. And by around me, I mean we have been hanging out for lots of times, while you're away for filming or even when you're home too. He doesn't seem to care if you're not there."

"No, he cares. I know Seongwoo hyung misses me like I do too. Hyung, give him back to me. I haven't able to talk to him properly at all. Let alone cuddles! You know how much I love to cuddle with Seongwoo hyung! But you kept in our way, like lots of time, like you mentioned!"

"I can't give him back. I like having Seongwoo around with me. Because we are Gae-Anz. You know that right."

"I don't care if you guys are Gae-Anz or gay, still I need Seongwoo hyung and you can't keep him for yourself. He belongs to everyone."

"You mean you right?"

"Yes ME! He belongs to ME!!"

Daniel throws his hand over his head, letting out a frustrated groan loud enough that it echoes. He thread his hair, tugging it a little. Yes, he was jealous, so very much so that he just blew off and claimed that Seongwoo is his. His alone. He should not be that selfish but he want to. He want Seongwoo all to himself.

By then, Minhyun is laughing, hitting his thigh, leaning over as he try to hold himself up. It was a really good laugh, and Daniel is pissed off even more.

He wiped off any tear that threatens to slip down from the corner of his eyes and keeps giggling that he maddens Daniel even more, to the core of Daniel wanted to punch him.

"Okay, you win. You win, Seongwoo." Minhyun said all of sudden, calling out onto Seongwoo's name. And Daniel was confused.

~

Slowly, Seongwoo stumble out from the corner, or from his hiding spot behind the wall. He was cracking a Daniel and then flashed him his toothy grins. Daniel was taken back by the scenario. He was utterly confused that he don't know what to say or should he make a move. He was rooted to the ground with his eyes fixed with the older that he have been trying to win over.

"Thanks Minhyunie. See, I told you that eventually Daniel will say it. So, you better keep your promise in buying me dinner for the whole month and do my laundry."

Minhyun brushed Seongwoo off with a shrug. He smiles to Daniel, "Sorry, we make a bet on whether you're gonna one day blow off your steam at me by saying that Seongwoo is yours or not. And I guessed that you just did and he won. Seongwoo is always right when it comes to you, Niel ah. Don't worry, now you can have him as much as you want to. You can have all the time you want."

Minhyun pats him on the shoulder before he leave the two alone.

Daniel was still quite confused and Seongwoo still smiles at him. But the older broke the silence first.

"Sorry Nielie. Sorry that I haven't been around you for a very long time now. I know you're mad at me, heck upset even because I used you for my betting game. I didn't mean to but I just want to prove to Minhyun that you're mine, too." Seongwoo said the last word rather lowly, he felt his cheeks is burning.

"And, well your jealousy is very cute Daniel. You think I haven't noticed how you constantly burning holes at the back of my head each time you stared at me, or glared at me and Minhyun when we stand closed to each other or even talking. And I purposely stay over Minhyun and Sungwoon's hyung room so that I could show Minhyun that I can live without you around, or cuddles with you but now, I can't. I really miss cuddling with you, Daniel.

"Wait, so you tried to proved to Minhyun hyung....about....whether I will....oh fuck." Daniel couldn't finished his sentence and he was burning. He is blushing intensely that he couldn't meet the older's eyes any longer. He is mad still. Mad that Seongwoo and Minyun were playing with him but he loves the fact that Seongwoo doing that just so he could hear Daniel says that Seongwoo is his. Well shit. He just said that.

Seongwoo laughs and slowly closing the gap between them and hug the younger male. He cooed at how adorable Daniel is, when he was blushing when he himself is too. And cooed that Daniel is his adorable puppy, jealous puppy and he is rewarded with a full time cuddles with Seongwoo.

~

So in the end, the reason was very petty and small that Daniel think it was so stupid of him to be angry, or jealous off. Now, he is cuddling with Seongwoo in the older's hotel room, which he was supposed to share it with Woojin, but the younger left and went to Daniel's room and sleep there instead. He need to give his parents some space.

Daniel didn't sleep in Woojin's but he slept on Seongwoo's. Hugging the older tightly, as he nuzzled and tickled the older. They were very playful that night and giggly. Teasing each other and cuddles closer until they drifted off to sleep. In each other's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and leave your comments.  
> Typos and errors alert.


	10. Ten (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is bored during his birthday and was not expecting to have an awesome day because Daniel was not home. For him to enjoy his birthday, it's not the same without Daniel. Well, everything will change and the best gift happens once Daniel came home, to find Seongwoo all hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is SMUT chapter. If you are under 18 then don't read it or if you don't enjoy smut also, so skip this and wait for the next update ^^  
> Typos and errors alert and sorry if there is any grammar errors too.
> 
> You have been WARNED! Read at your own risk.  
> Also I'm not really that good with smut so forgive me if it's lame xD

Shouldn’t a birthday be fun and the happiest day of your life because you are celebrating your born day and also you are a year older too. Well, it is different for Seongwoo because he does feel happy or excited or even wanted to celebrate it.

The past few days, the older have been nothing but moody, brooding and gloomy. Nobody dares to approach him or try to ask what is wrong with him because he has this extra thick aura of gloominess that surrounds him. His bubble space that was once a happy one is now in not so happy space. Each and every passing time, Seongwoo sigh and Jisung couldn’t help but to ask the younger the problem of his moodiness.

”Seongwoo can I ask you something?” Jisung slowly approached the stoic boy who is sitting on the couch, looking really unfazed by whatever show that plays on the TV. He didn’t get any answer but proceeded to sit next to him anyway.

Seongwoo lazily blinks and glance at his leader. His expression was hard to read and he seems to be very robot like. No expression at all but Jisung can still feel the thick brooding mood.

”Did something happen? You haven’t talk or eat anything since you wake up this morning. The kids have been reporting that you were doing this since yesterday. Is something the matter? I need to know if you’re not feeling well, or sick, or anything so please Seongwoo, do tell. I’m worried.” Jisung is genuinely concerned about the younger, eyes furrowed as he speak. But he does not have any ill manner for the younger. If he got the news about how Seongwoo have been all moody when he was supposed to be the group energy pills than there is probably so bad had happened to him.

The jet black hair boy let out any long sigh. So the kids told Jisung but no one know why he do so. Being all moody.

”It’s....nothing.” said Seongwoo, not wanting to go on any further. He does not have the mood. He feels so bad and rotten to core that he feels like dying.

They all know that it was his birthday and most of them had planned to take him out to celebrate since their management were kind enough to give them a day off and let them have some fun. Seongwoo even know that they had brought him cake or perhaps baked it specially for him. But that was not the problem on why he was like that. The problem is that Daniel won’t be there to celebrate with him and won’t be coming back not until at least after midnight.

Jisung doesn’t seems to buy it so Seongwoo forced a smile, patting the leader’s knee.

”I’m serious hyung. It’s fine and nothing is wrong with me. I was just thinking about my parents back in Incheon.” he did think about them and there is no lie to it, but the main reason was because of Daniel not being there. He can’t tell the leader about that so he put that aside.

Jisung gave him one last look, trying to buy his words by looking at the younger’s eyes and nods. At least his eyes does not lie to him. “Alright Seongwoo. If you need us, we’re here for you and ready to comfort you. You should be happy about today and not being all moody and upset. It’s your birthday so celebrate it with a smile. Okay? Now about that surprise which is not so surprise anymore since you saw the cake and overheard our conversation on taking you out, do you still want to go?” Jisung stand up, looking down at the younger.

For a moment Seongwoo gave Jisung a very gentle smile which is not forced and nods his head. Jisung is right, he need to stop and just enjoy his day. It lit up his leader’s face when he agrees to go and the older excuses himself to go get ready and he even went to tell the kids about it. Well, he need to accept the fact right. Daniel can’t always be there when he want home to and he can’t blame the younger about missing out on his birthday. He stood up and went to get change.

~

They all have been out almost until midnight and was half drunk by then except for the maknaes which is Jinyoung, Daehwi and Guanlin. They had to make sure that most of them came home safely. Seongwoo was one that is sober as well because he is their ride home and the only person that is capable of bringing them home safe. He did drink at least a shot of soju and nothing more. Which really make it bad for him. He somehow felt so hot, feverish even after downing the shot. He didn’t tell anyone about it but he was flushing, feeling hot all over his body. 

Daehwi had asked if he was okay because the younger noticed of his flushed face and he quickly say he is, wanting not to worry the younger boy.

Once at the dorm, everyone went to their own room with the help of the four. After he is sure everyone is safe and doing fine on their own, he went to his own dorm floor to wash up and try to figure out what is wrong with him. He is so sure that he didn’t have any symptom of getting sick or anything so why the hell does his body feel so hot. And he was half panting, gasping for air like he just have an intense workout.

Seongwoo make a quick shower and hope that it will at least subside a little but nope, it didn’t. He huffed and puffed when he's done with shower. His body still feel so hot that he couldn't think straight or even stand up. The boy keep asking himself what had happened to him, to get this feverish feelings. It couldn't have been because of the one shot of soju that made him like this, because he's pretty good with alcohols.

He slide down his shared bunk bed with Daniel, leaning against it as he gasped. He couldn't do anything other than sat there and wait. Waiting for nothing or someone, but just wait and hope that it goes off.

While he sat there, head buried between his buckled up knee, Seongwoo fails to hear the front door opens and closed and the footsteps that approaches his room. The door swung open and in came Daniel, surprised that the room was dark (Seongwoo had forgotten to turn on the lights) and seeing the older sitting on the floor, breathing hard and gasping.

Daniel turn on the small table side lamp and carefully went over to Seongwoo. "Hyung? You okay?" he asked, as Daniel knelt down beside him, hand came up to rest on the older's shoulder.

Seongwoo slowly lifts up his head to look at the younger boy and the first thing that he sees was Daniel had a very red face. It almost looks like he was blushing. Why though? When he feels like he was the one that is blushing or was it flushing?

Daniel swallow down his saliva, staring at Seongwoo being all flushed and looking so very hot, which is the other sort of 'hot'. "Niel..." called the older lowly. Almost inaudible but he could catch what he just said.

"I feel.....so hot. I can't think straight....What's wrong with me....God." Seongwoo let his head down again, hiding them away from Daniel as he keep on gasping. He feels all sweaty again even after he just took a shower. Now, he feels so terribly hotter than he was before after Daniel came in.

The younger was not sure what he should say or do, but to feel sort of horny by the sight of Seongwoo. Looking extra hot and sexier with the sweats and the flushing painting his face. Once again, Daniel gulped down his own saliva. He feels like he was salivating just by looking at Seongwoo. Well, they haven't been together for so long now and the younger could feel his inner pervert coming out. And he's getting horny.

"Hyung, did you get drunk or something? Um...did you drink a lot?" he manage to ask, ignoring the throbbing coming from his crotch. Shit he's getting hot as well, and he even just came home from his filming. He did not expect to find Seongwoo looking like this at all and had planned on cuddling with the older tonight since he couldn't be with him on his birthday yesterday (it's past midnight) and hope that cuddling would be enough as his birthday gift but it looks like it might be more than a mere cuddles.

"I.....drank, but only a shot....of soju and that's it. And.....damn, after awhile my body became like this.....it feels so wrong....Almost feels like I were drugged....Shit." Seongwoo cursed at the end, like he just realized something. He did remember that the soju he drank was a little bit odd in color but he didn't questioned and just downed the whole cup.

"What's wrong?" asked the younger.

"I think....I know....ahh damnit. They must have done it.....shit."

"Done what hyung? You're scaring me. And you don't look good."

"Yes...I'm well aware of that Nielie....I know I'm not looking good....because I was drugged."

"By what? By whom? How can I help?"

"By them all......or maybe just Jaehwan...or I don't know....by...by...I can't say it....You should know....because..."

Seongwoo suddenly clings onto Daniel, nuzzling the younger's neck and fanning the skin with his hot breath, that it gave a shiver down Daniel's spine. Somehow, Daniel could guess what is causing the older like this when he didn't want to say it. And, he would gladly help in relieving him if that's what Seongwoo wants because honestly, he couldn't hold back even though Seongwoo didn't ask him too. Seongwoo is too sexy and hot right now that he have to take him tonight. After a long time.

~

Daniel gently carry the older to beg and starts his running his hand all the older's body. Kissing him furiously, with lot's of love and lust. It was a sloppy, hot, passionate kisses that they always did when they both are in the heat of sexual tension. Feeling all hot and erotic like for each other.

Seongwoo obediently let Daniel roamed his hot, sweet cavern with his tongue because he couldn't take it and wait any longer. Wanting Daniel to relieve him fast, makes him scream and moan.

Daniel shred off his jackets and fumbling in unbuttoning his pants and Seongwoo's. Hand's ran through the older's shirt and taking it off while they keep on kissing, only stopping when he wanted to take the piece of fabric off the older, and soon latched back his lips to Seongwoo's. He can't never get satisfied by just kissing the older anyway when they are feeling all sorts of emotions right now. More to lust.

Seongwoo moaned when he felt Daniel's caressing his chest, and teasing, flicking and twisting his already hard nubs. It feels so good, every time Daniel does it and Seongwoo can't hold back his moaning. He whimper when Daniel left his mouth to suck on his neck, trailing kisses all over. Nibbling the skin before proceeding in giving the older's neck a nice looking hickeys. Daniel keep playing with the nipples, mouth working focusing on Seongwoo's neck and then he slid one hand down to grab on Seongwoo's already harden cock.

The older gasps at the feeling of Daniel stroking his cock. He moans and arch his back, hips buckled up like he wanted to feel more of Daniel's hand, almost fucking into it.

"Hyung, you're so hot. I'm....And I feel hot too....I want you, so bad. Can't wait." Daniel said, eyes hooded with lust when he kisses Seongwoo on the mouth again, before he trail down and kissing him all over, stopping to suck on Seongwoo's hard nubs and down to his belly button before he take Seongwoo by surprised, in engulfing his length, without giving Seongwoo any warning. The older gasps and moan, and almost jerks off when Daniel just eat him up. 

"Ah...ah..ahh, Niel....harder...please...ahh..ahn." he kept on moaning as Daniel starts bobbing up and down, hoisting his legs apart and on his shoulders. Seongwoo throws his head back, hand going up to his mouth, like he wanted to try and muffle down his moaning but it's hard for him to do so when Daniel is giving him a blowjob and he is really good at it too. Every single time they had sex.

"Niel.....ah! I'm...close..ah..ah." 

"Cum for me hyung. I'll take it all." Daniel said, muffled by Seongwoo's cock while he kept deep throating him, and starts grabbing the older's balls to stimulate the process faster. They have no shame in drinking down each other's own cums because they had done it so many times and both enjoy the taste of it. 

Seongwoo grab onto Daniel's head when he was closed, pushing him down deeper. And, out came his cum, spilling into Daniel's mouth. And the younger swallowed the whole thing down, sucking it harder to get everything out. And after Seongwoo relaxes, he pop his mouth out and swipe his lips with tongue. Getting the taste of Seongwoo's cum.

"You taste so good, as always hyung. Now." he supposed to finish his words, but he didn't. Seongwoo can guess what Daniel is going to do now and he can't wait. He want to feel him so bad and blowjobs does not really helped in satisfying his lust. The fever is still there and he needed more. And Daniel is gonna give him what he wants.

Lately they have stopped using lubes and take each other's raw, and they are going with it tonight too. Daniel used his saliva to wet up his fingers before he proceed with pushing his finger in Seongwoo's already puckering hole. Daniel own cocks are leaking with pre cums and he can't wait to get into his lover's hole.

Seongwoo whimpers and moan when Daniel starts to thrust his finger in and out of his hole. From one became two than three, pumping fast, stretching and scissoring him so that Seongwoo can take him whole without needing to use any lube. Once Daniel is sure he is ready, he position himself on Seongwoo's entrance. Teasing him with his cock, but before the main course, Daniel leans down to kiss him, passionately and sweet this time.

"Happy birthday, Seongwoo hyung." he whisper against his lips before he slowly pushed his cock in, getting a long, soft moan from Seongwoo.

God, it's been awhile and every time they have sex, it always feels so good.

As always, he let the older get comfortable before he move. Seongwoo throws his arm around Daniel's neck, and wrapped his legs around the younger's waist. It's a sign that Daniel need to move, no need to say anything because he knows the language and starts thrusting with a slow pace. The sliding in and out is easy because had prepared the older thoroughly.

Daniel listened to how Seongwoo's moan sound like. Every time he thrust in, Seongwoo would moan, purring and mewling when it starts to get better and Daniel will starts going faster and harder. The bed creaks vigorously as he fucked Seongwoo, drilling his hole hard and deep.

"Ah! Ah! Daniel...Nielie...ahn..ahn! Ah! So good...yes, harder...Nielie...harder..more..deeper...ahn..ahn." Seongwoo moans louder, almost screaming when Daniel thrust even harder and deeper. Tears spontaneously trailed down because he feels so good and the pleasure is just too much. He loves the feeling of Daniel being inside him and he had missed the feeling and was too happy to finally feels them again. His walls clenched tight around Daniel's cock, every single time the younger keeps on thrusting.

"Hyung....god...you feel so good...I missed the feeling...Hyung.." Daniel grunts, groans and moan as he keep his fast, hard thrust. He leaned down and hug the older, hips keep on going as he kissed the older. They moaned between their kisses and soon they each feels like they are close.

Daniel pulls Seongwoo up and sat on the bed, and the older's leg rested on each side of Daniel's waist, and again wrapped them around to get connected even deeper when he sat, bouncing on Daniel's cock, riding up and down. Hips swirling around each time Daniel pumped into him. 

"Hnn....ahn...ahh! Ah! Niel....I'm....AH! Ah! Ah! Oh god, that's it....Ah!" Seongwoo moans even louder when Daniel finally hit his prostate and he encourage the younger to go even harder and deeper and faster.

"Seongwoo....Seongwoo....Hyung..." Daniel keeps moaning the older's name, biting on the skin as he keep with his thrust, feels that he is about to explode. Seongwoo grab his own cock and starts to jerk himself. He throws his head back, arching and gasping as he keep pumping himself. He gasped and widen his eyes, when Daniel buried himself in with one last thrust before he spill his cum out into Seongwoo and he came together, jerking all over and painted their bodies with his cums.

"Haa....haa...so..good Nielie..." Seongwoo gasp after they both came. Hands ran up to caressed his lover and kiss Daniel again. His fever and the hotness he felt earlier completely went off and he knew it. It's the cause of the aphrodisiac.

"Thanks...hyung. God, that was extreme and hot. It's been awhile." Daniel said, returning the kiss that Seongwoo is giving to him before he gave Seongwoo's chest a kiss since they are sitting, with Seongwoo sitting on him with his cock still buried deep in Seongwoo's. They needed a moment so they stay in that position for a while longer. Daniel hug him and nuzzle his face on the older's chest then to his neck, kissing the red spot he just gave the older.

Eventually they feel sleepy but Seongwoo said that they at least need to take a shower because they are way too dirty to just sleep with them covered with cums. 

~

They cuddles on Seongwoo's top bunk, already cleaned from their sweats and cums from their earlier section of sex.

"Sorry that I couldn't be here yesterday hyung, to celebrate your birthday."

"That's alright Niel. You're here now."

"True, but I was hoping to be there and just simply take you out for dinner or something."

"It's not that easy, since you're always busy Niel ah. But it's fine now and you sort of gave me a very special gift."

Daniel grins, looking down on the older's face. Seeing how he blushed by the thought of the special give he just had, shared with Daniel earlier just now.

"Wow, you're even hornier than I am. I need to thank whoever gave you the aphrodisiac though. Did you wished when you blow the cake though? Wishing that we have sex during your birthday? Or wishing that it is your gift?" Or wishing I'm your gift?"

"Shut up~ And.....I do sort of....wished that. So..."

"Hyung, you're such a pervert! I can't believe you hahaha." Daniel starts to laughs at how straightforward Seongwoo is when he said that he do wished that he could have an amazing sex with Daniel as his birthday gift and well it was granted. And it was the best one too.

"You're adorable hyung and I'm happy to have such a cute boyfriend."

"Thanks." Seongwoo pouts but it went off when Daniel gave him a sweet, gentle kiss. He smiles and kissed the younger back.

"Love you, hyung."

"Mm, me too."

~

_("It seems like our mission work though and damn they were too loud.")_

_("Well, it's your idea and even saying that Daniel will probably enjoys it and he does.")_

_("I know but I regret giving him that.")_

_("Your fault, Jisung.")_

_("Damn, I'm gonna have a nightmare with the sound of their moans haunting me. I regret it, badly Sungwoon.")_


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is pushing Daniel away because he can't really accept what they have but not able to share it to the world. It's not because he hates him, just that he hates the fact that he can't tell the world about them. So he decided to push the younger away only to hurt the person he was pushing away more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minimal angst I think with happy ending.

Society is a bitch when it comes to love or even people. Citizens are even more a bitch. Scrutinizing people when they don’t like them. Especially people that is low class or even just simply poor. Not only that, they will also judge you when you are interested in your own same sex. Gay or les can’t live happily ever after if they stay in South Korea. Not everyone will support the same sex relationship and while some doesn’t really mind about it. Majority of them will surely look at them in disgust, and it’s not something that will make you happy.

One case would be a pair where most of the people or fans have been loving, adore since they debuted or even before they debut together. OngNiel is Science is what they all called them. Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel are the two boys who have been sticking around each other like a glue, joined to the hip since their PD101 era, even until today. From being strangers, rivals, but quick in becoming closed friends, best friend to now what they could say, or probably are boyfriends. But they both are not really sure if they are boyfriends because ever since they accidentally kissed each other, no, dared to kiss each other, their relationship sort of became awkward and their group members sort of noticed it, but they never really ask.

The most obvious among the two who seems to be in a very awkward manner, when the other is close by is Seongwoo. The older between the two can't really think straight at first few days. They talk yes, jokes around but it was never the same. Somehow, Seongwoo is being really weird around Daniel. It's like Seongwoo is a whole different person after the kiss.

Daniel, sort of being a dense and innocent boy, doesn't seem to care much with the way Seongwoo is doing. Being a little indifferent and all.

But it grew to be more and more obvious now. The kiss incident have happened about a month now, and for the whole month Seongwoo have been avoiding Daniel, giving him the cold shoulder and ignoring the younger. As much as he can and Daniel is feeling so upset and really downright mad for Seongwoo acting the way he is towards him.

Seongwoo have his reason for being distant. He realized that he couldn't stand being around Daniel not because he hates him. It's because of his feelings that have grown from a hyung loving his younger brother into love. As in love love. He's feels so very insecure and anxious when it comes to Daniel. Whenever the younger initiates skinship, for example a linking their pinky, or casually holding hands or linked their arms or side hug the older or even patting his head, makes him all dizzy, in a good way but Seongwoo can't do that.

He realized that Daniel only did that to him, most of the time than to their other members. And he guessed that Daniel likes him too and it does seems to be like it. Because sometimes he noticed how Daniel likes to stare at him and thought he wasn't looking, or giving him heart eyes or always came looking for him first when Daniel found something interesting and he wanted to share it with Seongwoo first, or laughing to every single jokes, acts, actions that the older do, either they are lame or really funny.

Now, their OngNiel is Science chemistry seems to be in a midst of cracking, tearing apart since they have not talked to each other much, besides the hi, bye, good morning or good night. They exchanged very little words and that's it. Mostly Daniel is the one who went to Seongwoo to try and talk to him but everytime he did, or was closed to the older, Seongwoo would ran away and play with Woojin or Guanlin instead.

As much as he wants to drag Seongwoo away and demand the older an explanation, he didn't do anything and just stand there, watching how Seongwoo smiles and laugh to whatever the youngers are talking about. It sadden him, so Daniel decided that he will play his own game and walked away. He'll do what Seongwoo did to him too, if that is what the older wants. Although he knows that he can't do that much too annoyed the older.

~

Jisung have been the one who noticed and have watched how the two closest members of the group are tearing apart. Ignoring each other, no hugging or kissing or skinship or their usual laughter or jokes, being the Ong and Kang Chodings and everything else that Jisung could say.

He mostly stared and watched Seongwoo, the one who would always do anything with Daniel, together with Daniel, talk, eat with Daniel or sleep with Daniel, walking away from Daniel. Which is really weird. Seongwoo have never turned his back on Daniel before and never ignore the latter too. Jisung knows that the latter adores Daniel so much to the point that he confessed of loving Daniel more than just a friend, a week after they did the dare kiss. Yes, Seongwoo admit that he loves Daniel but then, why did Seongwoo avoiding Daniel if he says he love him. Did Jisung mistaken what he heard before?

And Jisung know that Daniel love Seongwoo too, more than just a friend but seeing them being away from each other really hurts Jisung. It breaks his heart to see how Daniel is so sad about not having to talk or hang out with Seongwoo. While Seongwoo seems rather fine without the younger or perhaps that is all his facade trying to be all cool and okay.

Ever since then, Seongwoo and Daniel have not been around each other for that long. If they were to be together in the same frame for a photoshoots, they will usually stand far away from each other. But if they were needed to stand next to each other because the director said so, they would used their facade and hide away their pained, hurt, sorrow, awkwardness and be professional. They try their best to be friendly or posed to any position they have been asked to. Sometime placing one hand on the other's shoulder or leaned their back against each other or just stand there next to each other until their shoulder bumps. They smile, but it was strained, tight that it's not their brightest one. 

No, not anymore like they usually did. The way they often smile so brightly than even the sun or the star are blinded by them, envied them. Their eyes are dead, cold to the world and the people, only because they are not in a good term with each other. Their eyes will light up brightly when they were with the others. Which is really painful to watch. Especially their members.

~

The next few days, Daniel left to Jeju for Dangerous Outside the Blanket. And he didn't even say anything or a goodbye to Seongwoo even when the older is in the room, laying on his top bunk, playing a game. Before he left, Daniel did glanced back to Seongwoo, for a few seconds before he let out a sigh and shut the door.

At that moment, Jisung and Minhyun came in to confront Seongwoo. To demand what is wrong with him and Daniel.

"Seongwoo, can I come in?" asked Jisung politely after a knock.

"Sure hyung." replied Seongwoo.

Jisung and Minhyun walked in and Seongwoo didn't need to look confused or ask why they were here. He knows. Totally know what they want to ask him, so he sat up and and looked down on the two.

Jisung sat on the chair while Minhyun had climbed the stair a bit and sat at the top part of the stair, looking at Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo, can I ask you something." it's not a question but a more like a statement when Jisung asked.

"Let me guess. It's about me and Daniel right."

Jisung scratched his head and nods. Seongwoo sigh and shifted to get comfortable.

"I know what you want to say. Or ask on why I have been ignoring him for the month, no for the whole two months now. And I know that I hurt him badly."

"Do you hate him though?" Minhyun suddenly asked, not sure what he supposed to say because he didn't know about Daniel and Seongwoo liking each other. More than just friends.

Seongwoo turned to look at him and shake his head. A small smile creep up on his face.

"No, I don't hate him."

"Than, do you.....love him?"

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

Now Minhyun is confused. What does he means by 'not sure about it anymore'. Does this mean that Seongwoo was in love with Daniel?

"Seongwoo, why are you not sure about your feelings for him? Didn't you tell me that you love him? So, why the not sure part. Does that mean that you have died of love. No more love for Daniel? Is that it?"

"No, hyung. No. It's just that....I don't know how to say this. It's just that, you know how our people, our society are. You know they won't give a shit about gay people walking this land. Nor having a romantic relationship with one. You know that they will cast you away or try to kick you out of this land if they know that you are in love with the same sex. I mean, our people, sorry to say this are really low. Their eyes....they likes to judge people so much that it make me sick. And I avoid Daniel is not because I despise him, but it's because I am disgusted on myself. Afraid that if I confessed to Daniel about me loving him more than a siblings sort of way, Daniel would think badly of me. But I know he will never do that. He's very sweet and a kind boy."

Seongwoo could feel his eyes are tearing up. He didn't need to hold back anymore and just let it slide down. He didn't mean to hurt Daniel at all but he did so, and know that their friendship might end if he didn't say something to the younger. But how can he do that? He's too afraid and have been in denial for the past two months. Thinking about what will the people say. Will they look down on them if they show themself, confessed that they are attracted to each other. Wanting to start a life as more than just friends.

Minhyun crawls in and Jisung climbed up to sat next to Seongwoo too. They both sat on both sides of Seongwoo and gave him a hug. Hands rubbing in circular motion on the raven haired back, trying to ease him.

They understand him, completely. And they won't judge him at all because it's his right to love someone. And if that someone is in the same gender as he is, then so be it. Who are they to stop who he loves.

But, now they have to ask Seongwoo to stop this cold treatment thing and starts explaining it to Daniel. Because honestly, for Jisung who have known the younger longer than everybody else in this group, can tell that Daniel is hurt. Badly hurt by Seongwoo's cold shoulders. He have never seen Daniel being all gloomy, and moody although he tried his best to smile or laugh to all of their jokes. Just like how Seongwoo are, but the raven haired is different.

"Seongwoo. Go to hell with what the society will say about you being gay. I mean, it's your right and they can't do anything about it. I mean, honestly that is all bullshit. What is so wrong with loving someone even if they are in the same gender or the opposite. Love is love. You can't stop love when it comes."

Minhyun nods, "Yes Seongwoo. I mean, I'm still quite surprised to know that you actually are gay and like Daniel in that sort of way but I won't act or be cold towards you or judge you even after I found out. Like Jisung hyung said, it's your right and no one can stop you. So, if you really love him than you should starts reconcile your friendship and confess. Because Daniel is really sad though."

"Heart broken actually. He's heart broken and Seongwoo you need to know that he loves you too. More than just a friend like you. So please, stop this act of yours and be happy for each other."

Seongwoo lifted his head, with his tears still rolling down. Eyes are now puffy and swollen, nose red like Rudolph. Before he could even open his mouth, the door to his room swung open and walked in the rest of the members that looked at him. Smiling as they all went closer to the bed.

"Hyung, whatever it is. We'll be here for you and Daniel's hyung." said Woojin.

"Yes, and we will protect you both if someone bashed you." said Jinyoung."

"We don't care about you and Daniel hyung loving each other as more than just a friend, as long as we can see you both smile or laugh together again is enough for us to be happy for you both. You two are not science if none of you smiles like you always did." said Daehwi.

"Hyung, please don't ignore Niel hyung again. Please. And you too, stop hurting yourself." said Jihoon.

"I always thought that you guys act way different towards each other. Too sour and gloomy. It's not you or Daniel at all." said Jaehwan.

"Yeah, you guys are OngNiel is SCIENCE for pete sake. You guys are basically what every women dream for. Hoping or pray for the two of you to be together so do it." said Sungwoon.

"Yes Seongwoo hyung. Niel hyung is hurt, sad, upset, disappointed that you have been ignoring him. Stop that and get back to him." said Guanlin.

Seongwoo looked to each and everyone of them. They all smile at him, and told him that they don't care even if he's gay or bi or whatever. They want to see their OngNiel being good again. Smiling and laughing and joined to the hip again like they always did. So Seongwoo smile back and they all smiles even wider when they saw the usual smile that looks perfect on Seongwoo.

"Alright. I will."

~

Daniel came home the next two days and he was even more tired than he was. Not because of the filming, but it's because he's tired of thinking about him and Seongwoo. Thinking about the possibility of them breaking their friendship and afraid that the thing he wanted to have with Seongwoo will never happen. Shattered into million pieces of shards.

He took off his shoes and make a beeline straight to his shared room, not sure if he wanted to sleep in his room when the older is in anymore.

He walked in and was surprised to see that Seongwoo was sitting on his bed, and watched how the older lift his head up to see Daniel when he came in.

"Niel...we need to talk."

Daniel is not sure if he want to talk at all. Because he was angry. Now suddenly pissed off that only now Seongwoo wanted to talk to him or even look at him. He throw his backpack to the side, and shrug off his denim jacket. Eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. 

"Niel..."

"So now you want to talk? Now you want to look at me or even say something to me when you have been doing quite a good job in ignoring me hyung. I mean, you kind of said it."

"Said what?"

"Daniel scoffed, for the first time ever to Seongwoo. "Don't act like you don't know. You already gave me all the sign of hating me for the past two months now. Honestly, it's a bit childish of you. It's like you're afraid to even say anything to me that you sent lots of signal at me without a word. So I get it. You hate me, despise me that you are bored or tired of talking to me now." he croaks, cursing to himself when he did. He need to be strong not weak.

"Daniel, I think you misunderstood me. And I know that I was a jerk to you and still do now, because I'm the reason that you're crying right now."

Daniel turned and looked at him disbelief, "Who says you're the reason I cry and FYI I'm not crying. Not because of you." Daniel cursed himself again for being weak, no for breaking down like that after he just acted all strong to Seongwoo. He harshly wiped away his tears and turned away.

Seongwoo walked closer and reached out to take his hand. "Niel, let me explain."

Daniel pull his hand away but Seongwoo tighten his grip and force the younger to turn and look at him. He whimpers, and closed his eyes. Tired to fight back his tears and just let them goes on. 

Seongwoo wiped away the tears and cupped his face. Although Daniel still have his eyes closed or not wanting to look at him, he have to do this. With or without his consent. So Seongwoo leaned in and kissed Daniel full on the lips. His action made the younger make little noise coming out from his mouth, eyes wide open and body goes rigid, but only for a seconds before he lax and melts into the kiss, as he kissed the older back, hands automatically coming up to wrapped around Seongwoo's neck.

Somehow, Seongwoo didn't need to explain because action speaks louder than words right? He smiles between the kisses as they continue on, meshing together and moving in sync. It was the greatest feeling ever.

They pulled back after minutes of kissing. Flushed and panting and is being shy, as they looked away.

"Niel, I'm sorry for being cold at you. I'm sorry that I never told you anything on why I acted the way I was. I'm sorry for hurting you but know that I never have the intention in doing so. I don't hate or despise you at all if that's what you're think. God no, I'll never hate you. Know that I am so much in love with you that I was afraid of losing you. Afraid what the society, the people, the public will say when they found out. Afraid that they treat you bad or hurt you. I didn't mean for any of that, at all. So please Daniel, forgive me. Forgive this stupid food for ever pushing you away. I'm so sorry."

He stares into Daniel's eyes with so much hope that Daniel will accept his apology. But he will take whatever answers Daniel will say to him, either good or bad he will accept it with a open heart.

Daniel smile and it was his usual one. The one that everybody love. The most sincere smiles ever. 

"I forgive you. And you don't need to be afraid hyung, because I will walked down the path with you and take whatever words they will throw at us. Together, if you willing to do that with me, because I love you too hyung. So much that it hurts when you ignore me. I thought you're rejected me but I keep having faith that one day you'll accept me. Please, don't ever do that again hyung. It's tiring and really painful to mend my broken heart."

Seongwoo smiles widely and kiss Daniel again.

"I won't and yes, I would gladly walk down the path with you. Let's face the world together. It's us against the world, right Niel?"

"Yes hyung, it's us against the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments  
> Sorry for the typos.


	12. Twelve (April Fool)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel pulls a lot of prank for Seongwoo for April Fools day and he is enjoying every bit of it until Seongwoo exploded.

That day, Seongwoo is out, shooting for his solo CF, do few interviews, have some photos taken for the magazines and of course MCing for Music Core. He won't be back late in the night so Daniel have a lot of time to plan for his pranks. He had planned to get Seongwoo during April Fools. Although the day has past, but since it's still the month of April, he can still make his pranks.

He was not called as Kang Choding for no reason. He was born being a Kang Choding, loves to pranks and jokes about with his friends. He pulls off a pretty great pranks although most of it are the classic ones, but it gets the people good.

So, he had planned to prank Seongwoo, his beloved hyung. The day before, Daniel has listed out few of his master plans and hid them away from Seongwoo when he came home or went into their shared room. Faking himself into sleeping as Seongwoo strip of his clothes to take a shower than proceed with going to bed. Daniel snickers at the thought of pranking the older male and will surely be good.

Firstly, he went to the bathroom. They each have their own sets of toothpaste, except for Jinyoung and Daehwi. They share their toothpaste, while Seongwoo, Daniel, Woojin and Jihoon have their own. The younger walked into the bathroom and grab the one Seongwoo had always use. He giggles and ran out to and headed towards the kitchen. He will replaced the paste with oreo's cream. Mix with some mayo's. It's gonna be awful but worth the shot.

Woojin came in and peeks at what Daniel is doing. "Niel hyung. What are you up to? Isn't that Seongwoo's hyung toothpaste?" Woojin asked as he walk over and try to see what is Daniel up to.

The older beamed and nods his head, and he keeps on squirting the whole toothpaste out and then starts shoving the mixture he had did before. 

"I'm pranking Seongwoo hyung, changing his paste with the mix of mayonnaise and oreo's cream."

"Hyung, that is so...." Daniel thought Woojin was gonna tell him that it was childish or lame, but it was the opposite of that.

"BRILLIANT! Let me help." Woojin smirks, his snaggle tooth stuck out as the two boys keep shoving the new paste into Seongwoo's tube of toothpaste. They keep on laughing and was planning to put a small camera just to see Seongwoo’s face when he use the toothpaste. Daniel thanks the younger and proceed with his next pranks. Which is cutting of the onions and dipped them into a caramel sauce. Oh that is so gonna be epic but he need to offer the caramel onions to the older if he want it to work or see how would Seongwoo looks like. Plus he have to make sure that nobody else will eat them.

Next, he will put a Mentos candy under a coke bottle cap and will have to shake them before he offers the drink to him, when Seongwoo ask for some drink maybe after he ate the caramel onion? That will be an awesome one and will so make Daniel roll down on the floor laughing as hard as he can.

”Hm, okay that’s all done and on to the next prank!” Daniel ran and went on with his fourth plans of April Fools. He is just hyped up about pranking Seongwoo that he can't stop being all giggly, skipping like a child just had a new set of toys, being all mischieveous and all bad boy for today.

~

Minhyun and Sungwoon came down to visit Daniel's dorm, wanting to ask something to Jinyoung and Daehwi. Jihoon let them in and told them that the two youngest in that dorm are in their room. They were gonna go to the room straight when they came across Daniel, their centre sitting cross legged on the floor with one of Seongwoo's pair of shoes. From the angle, they could see that the younger was grinning widely, doing something to Seongwoo's shoes.

The two couldn't help but to walk closer and look at what the younger is doing. He was placing few thumbtack pin inside.

"Daniel, what are you doing with those pin?" the younger jumps a little and whipped his head, he blinks. "Niel, you're gonna hurt Seongwoo with that."

The younger immediately shakes his head, disagreeing with what they just said. He stood up and went closer, showing them the pin in his hand.

"They're even sharp, hyungs. It won't harm Seongwoo hyung. I'm doing this because it's April Fools. And my latest target is Seongwoo hyung. There is a lot more stuff I have set in this house." the thought of things he had done makes him smiles widely and became all giggly again. The image of Seongwoo screaming or shouting or cursing came into his mind.

"But, what if somebody else get prank and not Seongwoo? What are you gonna do about that?" Sungwoon asked, eyes looking all over the place, trying to catch any sorts proof of Daniel's been there.

"Relax, I've told the boys exactly where they should sit, stand or be like. Plus, if you went to the kitchen and find a caramel apple on the table with a bottle of coke, make sure you don't eat them or drink it." Daniel warns, as he continue with his plan.

"Why?"

"Because the caramel apple is not actually apple. They are onions that I dipped into caramel and the coke, well there is a piece of mentos stuck under the cap bottle, so later when he ask for it, I'll just lightly give a shake and offers him. It's gonna be a blast."

"You're gonna hurt him sooner or later, Daniel." Minhyun shake his head and proceeded to the youngest room along with Sungwoon.

~

The final touch has been set. He had mix some not permanent hair color into Seongwoo's shampoo, nailed the older's slippers to the floor, cuts up a cardboard into a sort of chicken breast, dipped it into panko and eggs, then fried it. Looking almost like a chicken chop. God it's gonna be so epic.

It's almost time for Seongwoo to come home and Daniel had told the others to just be their usual self, with Woojin trying his best not to laugh as he set and hide his camcorder inside his jacket. He will start recording it when Seongwoo walk through the front door. Jihoon, Daehwi and Jinyoung had been sitting in the living room with some pop corns and bag of chips as they start their drama marathon of the day. Thanking the company for giving them a day off the next day which is very rare.

Daniel sat down and try to be as casual as he can when he heard the front door being open and in came Seongwoo, looking very tired and looks like he was dying.

"Welcome home, Seongwoo hyung." they all greets him from the living room, not bothered to glance up to him. Since he is the last person that was missing from their dorm.

"Hey." he replied, yawning as he walked to all the boys and checked on what sort of drama they are watching. Hwayugi? Huh, well that's really pleasant. Daniel steal a glance at him as he carefully watched Seongwoo standing behind the couch, leaning at the moment on it as he stared at the TV. 

"Hyung, why don't you go change and take a shower. There are some leftover chicken chop on the kitchen table." Daniel said, trying to stifle his laugh when he remember that it was actually a cardboard. Woojin was silently snickering at the side. Daehwi and Jinyoung rolled their eyes, pitying the older for being the victim of Kang Choding. Jihoon ignores them.

"Yeah? That sound so good, I better go get change then." the older retired to his room just so he could change. He'll take his shower before he go to bed, so the last prank is gonna be awesome then.

When Seongwoo walked back out, clad in his oversize hoodies and sweatpants, Daniel beamed when Seongwoo make a beeline to the kitchen. Still not realizing that he is being recorded and gonna be prank, hard by Daniel. Somehow, they are most interested in Seongwoo, considering that every single one of them turned their heads to the oldest in the house.

~

Seongwoo inhaled the scent of the chicken and it makes his mouth watered. He slid into the chair and start digging in, still not noticing that when he cuts the meat it was too easy, and then just simply shoved the chicken in, munching halfway before he paused and scrunches his face. The fuck? is what came across his mind when he spits the food out of his mouth and take a good look at it. It's not chicken meat but.....a cardboard deep fried into one. What the hell?

Seongwoo turned back, an eyebrow raised up at the five boys who is looking at him.

"Whose idea is this? Is this some kind of joke?" he asked, no ill tones in there yet, but it was slightly stern.

"What is hyung?' Daniel asked as he stand and headed towards the older, followed by Woojin, since he's the camera man.

"This. It's not a chicken, Daniel. It's a cupboard that was cut into the shape of the chicken breast. It's not funny though." the older huffed, crossing his arm over. Daniel being all innocent just check on the meat. He shrugs and went to the fridge, pulling out a plate of caramel apples and the bottle of coke he had.

"Oh, then try this hyung. We made this today. It's caramel apple and your favorite too. And a bottle of coke to go with it, just like you always like it." he offers the candy and the coke. Seongwoo stared at it skeptically, but he took one off the plate anyway and the coke too.

"Thanks." he mutters, eyes looking at the two boys who smiles at him. Seongwoo took a bite of the caramel apple but he widen his eyes when the taste of something rather not so apple like came into his mouth. He knows exactly what it is and damn it burn his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yells, throwing the stick of supposedly caramel apple away. He went to the sink to washed off the taste of the onion he just had. Daniel and Woojin was cackling at the back, as they almost fell to the floor. Seongwoo then took the coke in his hand and twist the cap, but even before he could take it off the coke shoots up like a rocket into his face. He screams and again the laughter roars in the background, now with the additional of Jihoon, Daehwi and Jinyoung.

"KANG DANIEL!!!" he yells out. The said boy flinched but he was still laughing, a little bit scared when Seongwoo just yells out his name. But because Seongwoo is looking ridiculously hilarious, drenched in coke does not really makes him look that intimidating at all.

"What? I didn't do anything." 

"You offered me the candy and the coke! I can see that it's written your name all over it!" 

He stomped away loudly, huffing as he brushed harshly through the two boys who was still laughing at him. Face all red, flushed with anger when he went off and headed to his room. 

~

He came back out and well, fell on the ground when he slipped into his slippers that he used when he's gonna use the bathroom. His arms flails in the most ugliest way as he fell face first on the floor. Wincing and groaning in pain and agony. The laughter starts again, but Daehwi feel pity over his hyung by now. Because honestly, who would like to fall face flat on the floor like that. It hurts like hell though.

"Hyung, let me help you up." Daehwi offers as he grab the older's hand and pulled him up. Seongwoo manage to slipped off from the slipper and cursed under his breath, casting a glare to his favorite slipper than towards the others who was laughing at him. The youngest in the dorm could see that Seongwoo is getting even more pissed off now, because his eyes turned darker by every second. And Daehwi know exactly what it mean. The older's limit of patience and coolness had passed beyond the line and he might explode in any seconds. Seongwoo rarely gets angry to any of the members. But when he did, you'll have to beg for mercy and forgiveness. He was scarier than the Hwang Emperor or their Eomma Sung. Shit, things gonna get ugly and Daehwi prays that Daniel will live.

"Thanks." the older said lowly without looking at Daehwi and went into the bathroom to take a shower because he needed it since he was soaked with sugary drink. And the coke made him all sticky.

At that moment, Daehwi went to Daniel, beg for him to stop all this prank since Seongwoo is in the verge of exploding. He's like a time bomb right now, ticking and waiting for the right time to explode.

"It's nothing to worry about Daehwi ah. It's Seongwoo hyung, he won't-" he words was cut off when Seongwoo once again screams, shouting and yelling from the bathroom.

They all turned to stare at the bathroom. Now, each other them are gulping down their saliva. Even Daniel who was so enjoying the pranks that he noticed the sudden changes in the air that it almost choked him.

Seongwoo slammed the door open and walked out. Face looking like a monster, anger is visible as his veins popped out. His face was flushed with red but not because he was embarrassed but because he was mad. Dead angry. And Daniel widen his eyes, and suddenly is scared of Seongwoo. For the first time.

"THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL AND PRETTY LOOKING HAIR COLOR, KANG DANIEL. I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING JOKER!!!" he shows the color that had dyed into his hair. It was bright green just like Joker's hair and shit that is bad. But it's not permanent and it will goes off in few days if Seongwoo washed everyday. Like he will let Daniel explain that to him with how mad he is right now, even Daniel is scared to death.

"OH I KNOW THAT IT'S YOUR WORK IN NAILING MY SLIPPER TO THE FLOOR AND THE CARAMEL APPLE AND THE COKE AND EVEN THE CHICKEN!! THAT IS SO LOW OF YOU KANG DANIEL. DON'T GIVE ME BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW AND ALL THIS CRAP. I'M TIRED AND JUST NEEDED SOMETHING TO EAT BUT THIS IS WHAT I GET?! SERIOUSLY?? GEE THANKS THOUGH. LIKE A LOT." 

The older huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he stormed off into his room and slamming the door loudly.

"I told you that you need to stop. Look at what you did." Daehwi sigh and went to the kitchen to clean up the mess. Jinyoung went on to help the younger. 

"Hyung, you need to fix this. Seongwoo hyung is gonna be like that for many days if you don't do something." Jinyoung says as he passed by the older.

"Well, although that was great though, but Niel hyung. That is too much though. Even if it's April Fools." Jihoon claimed, cocking his head and went into his room.

Daniel is screwed.

~

After contemplating for half an hour alone in the living room, and thinking back that he did really crossed the line and had madden the really, not that so easy to get angry Seongwoo hyung. He need to apologize and fix this now. He didn't mean it to be that extreme but he did though.

Slowly Daniel went to his room, peeking in to check whether the older is awake or was asleep. He sigh when Seongwoo is fast asleep on his own bed but the tension is still in the air. He need to clear the tension now.

Tip toeing, and closing the door gently after he walked in, he climb up the stair to get into Seongwoo's bed. 

The older shifted and stir in his and Daniel froze in place.

"I know you're trying to apologize, Kang Daniel. Sorry, a simple sorry won't work." Damn he was busted even before he could slip in. And he hates the way Seongwoo calls out his full name like that. It sounds so bad and know that the older is being dead serious right now. Seongwoo never calls him by his full name unless he was serious and not fooling around.

"Hyung, let me explain. Please."

"Then explain."

"It's April Fools hyung! I just wanted to prank you because it's April Fools and not because I want to mess with you. Please hyung, I didn't mean to be like this. I'm sorry that it turns out so bad and I had really crossed the line there. I didn't mean for you to be angry, hyung. Honest and cross my heart."

"....."

"Hyung...please say something and look at me. Hyung, I'm really really really am sorry. Seongwoo hyung."

Daniel half pleaded and was slowly tearing up and Seongwoo is still not responding or even turning to look at him. So he gave Seongwoo a shake, trying to get him to turn.

"Seongwoo hyung~" he whines.

"Don't ever do that again. You can prank me for all I care but not into that sort of level, Daniel." he sigh and turned to face the younger now, who is by then is sniffling and was looking like a kicked puppy. The older open his arms and without a word needed, Daniel crawls next to him and cuddles into his arm. Breathing in Seongwoo's scent and burying his face into the older's chest. 

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. Sorry." Daniel continues to apologized, muffled by Seongwoo's fabric of Seongwoo pajamas. He sobs and tightens his arms around the older.

"I forgive you." he kissed the crown of Daniel's head and stroke his hair. He can't never stay mad that long to Daniel. Never. Although he is still a bit pissed off with his hair right now. Whatever should he do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Typos and errors alert.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel got himself stuck in a tree because he helps a little girl to get back her balloon and met a handsome firefighter that came to his rescue.

Daniel walked down the street of his neighborhood and came across a little girl who sobs while she looked up on a tree. Being a kid lover, adoring this little ones, Daniel doesn't have the heart to just walk away and do nothing, so he approaches the little girl and hoping that she won't scream or thinks that he's trying to kidnap her, because kids these days are smarter and more intelligent than they are back then.

The girl seems to noticed his presence but she was not scared at all and turned to look at Daniel, already few feet away from her.

Daniel gave his softest and friendliest smile he could muster to her, "Hey there kiddo. Is something the matter? Are you lost?" hope he does not sound creepy when he say that.

The girl tilted her head and was that tears trailing down her cheek? Now Daniel is worried. Worries if she was bullied or someone was trying to take her away. So he kneel down and holds the girl firmly on her shoulder, eyes staring down at the girl.

"You know you can tell oppa. I'm not gonna hurt you, so please tell. I can help."

She sniffles, rubbing off the snorts from her nose before he point her finger up on the tree and Daniel follow the line and saw a balloon, stuck up high. 

_Oh._

He smiles and sigh in relief. Thank god it was nothing serious and was gonna run while he carries the girl in his arm if she was feeling unwell or hurt herself though. It's like the auto father mode in him would kick in when he sees small kids crying or hurting themselves whenever he was.

He gave the girl a wide smile which his bunny teeth pokes out just to see her smile and she did. Giggling. 

"So you want your balloon back I see. Alright, let oppa get it for you." he decided to climb the tree, shredding off his jacket and his backpack. Daniel clenched his hands a few times, eyeing the tall tree. It was huge though and well nothing can stop Daniel from climbing it. He was born to climb ever since he was a kid, and rock climbing has been one of his favorite extreme sports activity that he goes to. Every weekend if he can.

"Watch this, pretty girl. I'll drop the balloon for you with a small branch attached to the string okay? So here goes nothing." The girl claps her hand, already smiling when she watched Daniel jumps on the tree bark and climbed the tree without any problem. It's a piece of cake for Daniel.

He reached the top part where the balloon is in no time and sat on the branch, legs dangling on each side. Daniel heard the girl clapping and laughing and Daniel wink down on her before he snap a small branch and tied it around the balloon. The balloon slowly floats down to where the girl is and smile when she finally get her balloon again.

"Thank you oppa!" she said, smiling brightly at Daniel.

"No problem..." Daniel said. He was proud of himself, for being a hero for a small girl even though it's only a balloon but he does not mind. Daniel moved away, and was about to stand up on the branch when he heard something snap, making him paused in his place. He suddenly feel like his heart is beating so fast and sweats away. _Please don't...don't tell me._

He move again and the snapping sound became even more louder and this time he swears that the branch he was sitting at was leaning downward a little.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"Oh shit. No. Please have mercy on me. I'm still young and still wanting to enjoy my life and have a boyfriend and get married."

The girl seems to noticed that Daniel was not moving an inch from his position, she frowns.

"Oppa!" she calls out and noticed that the part where the tree bark and the branch is connected were slightly broken and if Daniel take a wrong step or even make any movement, it might snapped and he'll probably fall and die, because he was too high up. Although the latter love to climb, he will always think about the consequences on what will happen if he fall. Even when he was rock climbing too. The thought of dying scared the shit out of him, and made Daniel sat there frozen in place. Body trembles at the thought of dying.

_I don't want to die!_

~

After sitting on top of the tree for about thirty minutes and half of his neighborhood is there looking, talking about him being stuck on top of the tree when he tries to help in getting back a little girl's balloon, he feels so embarrassed. Because most of them know that he loves to climb and to see him sitting there, being hopeless and all weak and scared, humiliates him.

He can see his mother was panicking at the sight of him sitting there, unmoving like he was a statue. Scared for his life and he sort of regrets being a show off and bragged about how heights does not scares him and fuck he was so wrong about that. Now he develop a fear of heights. And probably won't go rock climbing ever again or for next several months.

Sirens blares from afar and everyone turns their heads towards the sounds. Oh great, they had to call for a firefighter to come to the rescue, which is even more embarrassing. He had to hid his face away into his hands and even when he did that, the branch cracks a little. Daniel yelps. God, please save him.

The fire truck drove straight to the tree and stop when they were closed enough.

"Get the ladder ready!" Daniel heard one of them yells.

He still have his face buried into his hand, and does not dare to look up to face the firefighter or anyone below him.

"Sir, please remain calm and we're coming to get you." the person's voice said and Daniel couldn’t  help but think that the person's voice sound so pretty and airy. Wonder how he looks like but he's afraid to even look at him.

And when he feels a tap on his shoulder, Daniel had almost gave the guy a punch when he flails and that was a bad idea since he was moving too much and the branch is snapping and snapping even more now. Fuck he's gonna die! He's falling, going to fall soon.

"Sir! Stay calm and give me your hand!" the guy said, hands stretched out for Daniel to grab. He was panicking but when he face the guy that is trying to help him, all of his feelings of being scared goes out of his head. Because the guy was handsome as fuck. Shit, he was hot, and those face, the are supposed to be all over the magazine or billboard. Fuck!

"Take my hand, sir. I'm here to help you. So come closer and slowly grab my hand. I'll pull you in and bring you down to the ground again. Come, you don't need to be afraid. I'm here."

It feels as if what he was saying to him is only meant for Daniel. Like the guy is simply there and exist in this world just to save Daniel, become his hero, his knight in shining armor. Dude, who is he and it's illegal for someone as handsome as he is to walk on this planet and be a firefighter. Daniel feels like shit right now, not because of how he was gonna die soon if he didn't take the guy's hand, but because he might be in love with him already. Shit.

"O-okay." he stutters after he just register what the guy just said. He shakily reached out to take the guy's hand but as he lean closer to the guy, the branch gives away and completely snapped and Daniel was falling, he can feel it. But the man was fast enough to take his hand and pull Daniel into the ladder, both falling over with Daniel's face met the guy's chest.

He blushed furiously when he realized he was laying on top of the handsome firefighter.

"Bring us down. He is safe now." said the guy, as he pats Daniel's back and have his arms wrapped around Daniel. 

That feels so nice and Daniel feels like he was safe, felt safer when he's in the guy's arm like that.

~

"T-thanks for saving me." Daniel stutters when he was brought down safely to the ground, and his mother barrels over him. Sobbing.

"No problem. Make sure that you'd be careful next time." the man grins, casting off his uneven teeth which was so cute.

"Will do....umm." 

"Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo is my name." the guy name Seongwoo raised his eyebrow to Daniel like he was asking the same thing. His name.

"Oh, I'm Daniel. Kang Daniel."

Seongwoo smiles again before he take his leave. But not before he turns around and give Daniel a wink, "Hope that we'll meet again, Kang Daniel. But maybe next time, it better be on the ground. And not when I have to save you."

Daniel turns into a deeper shades of red, and god Seongwoo can be so direct when he just met him and saved his life. But he likes it. And hoped that he will meet Seongwoo again.

"You bet! I'll....see you around?"

"Sure." and Seongwoo jumps onto the fire truck, still smiling at Daniel when they drove away.

Daniel smiles too, and he heard his mother teasing him, poking his cheek and told him to get Seongwoo's number or maybe go visit him by the fire department. He might actually do that though, because Daniel want to see him again and perhaps date him, or kiss him, hug him, be is boyfriend, fuck him and even marry him if he can.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/ 

And that is exactly what happen when they met again few days after the fateful day. They straight away confessed that they were attracted to each other although it's their second time meeting. And Daniel gets to see Seongwoo in his casual clothes and goes on a date with him. Learning that Seongwoo was two years older than him and Seongwoo learnt that Daniel is a gym instructor. They date, and then kiss each other when Seongwoo sent him home and Daniel is just feeling a bit girly that night, so he kissed Seongwoo right in front of his house.

Somehow, their relationships escalated so fast and on their fourth time meeting each other, Seongwoo had asked Daniel to be his boyfriend and he said yes and they kiss again and go on a date again. 

And their love blooms for each other even wider, spreading like a wildfire. 

It was truly a fateful day for Daniel to be stuck on top of the tree and met Seongwoo. Now, they have been dating for two years and still going strong. 

Seongwoo is Daniel's hero and savior and lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	14. Fourteen (Seal Ong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is organizing his collections of seals that he received from his beloved fans. Trying to figure out how should he arrange them. Then Daniel came in to ask if Seongwoo wanted to join him and Jaehwan to Han River which Seongwoo declined, and saying that he is wanted to sleep. When he came back, he found that his hyung is being surrounded by his seals, all mockingly stare at him. He feels the same jealously rise up once again as how he had felt when Seongwoo had Ongnable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically from the same universe where Daniel is jealous over Ongnable in chapter 7 :3

Seongwoo is thinking. Thinking so hard that he didn't really pay any attention at all when or who is walking in his shared room with Daniel. He tilts his head to the side then to the other side for few times. Almost like he was head banging or bobbing from side to side. His actions catches Daniel's attention when the younger just came home from the salon after he dyed his hair black, like when he was asked by his fan through the post it note, about which hair color does he want to try next and he answered black as his next one. And he did. He looks exactly like when he was still in high school. So young, wild and free.

Daniel approaches the older, and tap his shoulder. The older turned to look at him, and then smile when he sees Daniel's hair is black. Just like the rest of the members whom Daniel had bumped into, Seongwoo reach up and ruffles his black hair. The others did the same, so Daniel pouts and shakes his head. He grab the older's hand to stop him from ruffling his hair.

"Hyung, stop that. Everyone else had done the same thing, so I don't want you to do it too."

"How can I not, Niel. You look so fluffy. So squishy and soft that I want to keep ruffling them. Also you look so innocent and cute. Black haired Daniel is better than all the other wild hair colour you've done before."

"Really? Than perhaps I should keep this colour a bit longer than the rest of it. As long as you love them, it's enough." Daniel grins and brought his head back to Seongwoo's hand that he had stop from messing his hair, to wanting the older to pats him instead. Seongwoo understand him so well that he automatically starts patting, then stroking the younger's hair. Daniel almost purred and mewl at the soft touch, also he leaned into Seongwoo's touch. Wanting to feel his hand even more.

"Aigoo, you love that so much don't you."

"Mhmm, so much."

"So cute, uri Nielie."

Seongwoo keep on stroking for a few more seconds before he stops when someone knocks on their door. They both turned towards their door and in came Jaehwan with his backpack, and already done changing into his hoodie and jeans jacket. He and Daniel had plan on going to Han River for skateboarding.

"Daniel, ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah I'm ready. Ah wait, just let me change and I'll be out in a few minutes."

Jaehwan nods and leave the two be, saying that he'll be waiting downstairs with his skateboard on his hand.

"Going to Han River?" Seongwoo asks, smiling to the younger who scrambles around the room. Changing into his other clothes and grab a snap back with him and his backpack and also the skateboard he had kept lying in their room.

"Yeah, do you want to come with?" 

"No thanks. I want to sleep though. We don't always have a day off though. So I'm gonna sleep. Have fun though."

Daniel nods and gave Seongwoo a hug before he scurried out of their room to Jaehwan. After Daniel left, Seongwoo is back with his thinking. Wondering on how on earth is he gonna organize his seal collections that he had from his fans. Also, where to put them.

~

For the next one hour, Seongwoo has been stuck in his room arranging his seal on his bed. He picked the cutest out of all his 19 collections of seal which ended up being 12 into a pyramid. Organizing it and once satisfied, Seongwoo smiles widely, almost grinning. He even cooed to his seals like he was cooing to his kids. Because they were so cute.

Seongwoo decided that it would be a great new DP for his fan cafe. So Seongwoo grab his phone and starts taking pictures of it, from all sides. He constantly giggles and loves how the pictures turns out.

His giggling though was heard by Jihoon when the younger passes by his room. Jihoon was curious to know so he decided to peeks in to see what Seongwoo is doing.

The older giggles and he have his eyes trained on his phone with his back facing Jihoon and well, Jihoon sees the army of seals on the latter’s bed. So he knows what Seongwoo have been doing.

Jihoon walked in and tap Seongwoo on the shoulder and the older almost slap him when he turns, hands flailing.

”Dammit Jihoon you scared me!” Seongwoo clutched his chest and feels that his heart beat so fast. The younger boy chuckles and stand next to Seongwoo.

”Whatcha doing hyung. You have been cooped up in your room since like for hours now. Was it because of..” Jihoon paused to stare at all the seal on the bed then back to Seongwoo, “Those cuties on your bed? Did you arranged them though?” He questioned, walking closer to the seal and pat few of them and even take one from the bed.

”Yeah, kind of. I thought of...you know sharing a picture to the fans. Show them how much I love them so much and love these seal too. They are adorable.” Seongwoo smiles brightly with his kitten smile, taking one of the seal too and hug it, eyes closing.

The younger can’t help but think that Seongwoo is cute too and honestly when he look back at both the seal and Seongwoo, they do look alike. So very alike. So the younger place back the doll and leave Seongwoo be.

~

At Han River, Daniel and Jaehwan were riding on their skateboard and taking selcas together. It was really fun and it’s been a while since they get to go out at had some fun like that without their manager or any guard following. So far nobody really bother them or try to get closer to the two so they were grateful for that.

The 96 liner laughs and eat some of the snacks together and even when shopping too just like the time when they are still in PD101.

When they sat in the cafe together for a drink, and both checking on their phone, scrolling down through their IG and other SNS. That is when they get a notification of Seongwoo just changed his new DP in their fan cafe. Curious they look at each other for a short while and check on the picture.

When the picture popped up, the first thing that came across Daniel’s head was, ‘THE FUCK!!’ While Jaehwan was completely enjoying the sight before him that goes by the name Jelly Daniel. He knows exactly that, judging by Daniel’s look, was jealous because of the army of seal. Although they are plushie, Daniel cannot stand the sight of the affection Seongwoo is showing towards them. To the DAMN SEAL rather than HIM! The GALL!

He immediately stood up abruptly that startles the heck out Jaehwan who is sipping his coffee.

"Let's go home!" he was too loud, and he doesn't care because he need to kick those seal away from Seongwoo. 

**_MY SEONGWOO!_ **

Jaehwan watched how the now black haired center ran out of the shop, leaving Jaehwan behind to fucking pay for his drink. Well shit. He can't stop an overly jealous kicked puppy can't he. The shorter can only cackles as he drink the remaining cup of coffee and then pay for them, and leave for home.

~

Back home, Seongwoo fell asleep right after him snacking with the younger. They had persuade him in watching few dramas with them and even watched Music Core where he was one of the main MC, laughing and even teasing the older whenever they watched him doing cutesy faces and everything else. It was fun though, although he wished that Daniel is with them. Since they all got separated with two different floors. Few floor above them leads to Jisung, Minhyun, Sungwoon, Jaehwan, Guanlin and one of the main manager. Which mean this level consist of Seongwoo, Daniel, Woojin, Jihoon, Daehwi and Jinyoung. He is the oldest so he is responsible in keeping the dorm clean without Minhyun around.

It was still early in the night but Seongwoo is tired to core after he clean up some of the mess made by the kids, and doing some laundries. After sharing and changing his fan cafe DP into his collection of seal he had arranged on top of his bed, he at first read all the comments and some people liking it. He smiles all the time as he keep reading all the messages he received from his beloved Wannables.

His love for their fans are too adorable and he is such a sweet guy, with how often he heard them saying. Well he is though. He enjoy making his fans smile and felt loved by him, if not from all his members.

Daniel came back with a dark room. Never thought that he could get back home late and was already dark, except the lights coming from the two youngest and Pink Sausages and of course the kitchen's light too.

He quickly toed off his shoe and put the skateboard away around the living room and proceed to his shared room with the older boy. He creeps in and only found that the room was dimly lit and Seongwoo was sleeping. He felt something snap in him. He trudge across the room and to their bunk bed. Hopeless is what he was thinking.

He is hopeless because Seongwoo is sleeping in his collection of seal. All those seal are swarming around the older and there is even one that is being hug by him, tight to his chest. He snap again.

_FUCK!_

It was just like when the time he was jealous of Seongwoo's Ongnable though. This time he is jealous over a stupid, cute, little looking seal plushie that a special fan specially made for Seongwoo because she said he looks more like a seal with kitten lips when he smiles. Shit that combinations are just too adorable to Daniel to bare. His heart is flipping in every way they can.

Daniel slipped off his clothes, quickly washing himself and put on his pajamas then he was back standing next to their bunk bed, staring intently at the older sleeping figure and those army of plushie that sort of protecting him. They are like a wall of seal that tries to shove off Daniel away from the latter. That won't work though. Daniel is a full grown puppy so he can easily trample these seal with his feet if he want too.

"Stupid seal. I hate you guys for taking my Seongwoo hyung away. And hate you guys for existing. Hate that Seongwoo hyung wanting every single one of you every time we have a stage or concert or even fan meeting. Why must you barge into my life and get between me and him. Go away. Seongwoo hyung is mine." Daniel mutters lowly just so only he can hear. He was talking to the seal. Admitting that they are cute but he can't help but feel jealous over them.

How can he get into Seongwoo's bed with these seal all over the place though. He can always removed them one by one and put every single one of them on the floor or on his bed, but before he could even do any one of it though, Seongwoo is stirring around. Mumbling cutely, rubbing his eyes and open his eyes slowly.

He blink a few times just to get the sleeps away from him, rubbing them again to get his eyes in full focus over Daniel. When his eyes are clear out of sleep and see Daniel standing looking at him with a very cute pout, he smiles, sleepily.

"Niel, you're back. Come, hop in." he made a grabby hand toward the younger boy, patting the space beside him with a welcoming smile.

The younger beam brightly and thought to himself and glances at all the seal.

_HAH! I WIN! SEONGWOO HYUNG PICK ME OVER YOU GUYS!_

He happily climb the stairs to Seongwoo's bed, with Seongwoo pushing all his baby seal away from him to make space for Daniel to lay next to him. When Daniel is in, he opens his arm again and Daniel slips in with a wide smile to Seongwoo. Happily wrapped his arms around the older male, snuggling close to his chest, rubbing his face all over before Daniel settles himself with his face buried in the crook of Seongwoo's neck. Kissing the skin there a few time, that tickles Seongwoo.

Yes, this is what he wants and wanting Seongwoo all to himself.

_'Sucks to be you baby seal. Seongwoo hyung loves me more than you guys.'_

"Sleep Nielie. Your hair is so soft. I love it so much. I love you."

Daniel silent squeals and snuggles even closer and tighten his arms around the older. He slightly tilt his head up just so he could kiss Seongwoo's jaw and his chin, which made the older smiles and giggles lowly.

"I love you more hyung. Always will."

"Mmm, me too Nielie. Me too." and Seongwoo trails off, drifted back to sleep. And Daniel was contented just to have Seongwoo and having Seongwoo loving him, more than the seal. He smile in victory and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo finished off his schedule or K-con Japan and went back to Seoul the next day for Music Core and flew back to Japan again for his next schedule. Alone. And came back after few days, sick. Much to Daniel's dislike and protest about forcing Seongwoo into that extend. Angry that they had forced Seongwoo to overwork and came home sick. Daniel is not happy at all. And so does everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know Seongwoo was with Daehwi when he went back. But I've written this story even before I know about Daehwi was still in Japan. And posted this even before I'd seen their picture, walking around Japan together on the next day ^^;  
> So sorry hahaha..

They just finished their second day of KCon in Japan yesterday and today everyone wanted to just laze around and perhaps lock themselves in their hotel room but most of the members had made plan to go out today and spent some time together since they won’t be staying in Japan forever so they might as well have some fun. Minhyun and Jisung had planned out everything. From when they should be going out to where should they go. And everyone seems to be excited to go out, in one full group.

But sadly it didn’t happen because one of them had to fly back to Korea this morning and that person is none other than our Ong Seongwoo.

He left the hotel early today and only said goodbye to his hotel roommate, Minhyun. He thought of going to every single room of his members but he decided to go against it and just leave. He was tired, too tired and feels like dying and wished to stay and just sleep till tomorrow but he can’t and had to fly back to Seoul.

Today is Music Core day and he need to be there as one of the main MC so they flew him off to Korea.

Minhyun had advice him to end his MC quick and go to back straight to their dorm and sleep. Minhyun knows that Seongwoo is weak and have the weakest stamina but he is amazed by how strong Seongwoo’s desire to show himself at Music Core despite of his exhaustion. That is one trait of Seongwoo that Minhyun, everyone of Wanna One members are amazed and proud of.

When Seongwok arrived in Incheon, he could barely open his eyes and his manager had to wake him up when they landed. Even his manager had told him to get everything done fast and go back him to rest.

The rest of his members will fly back to Korea tonight and they will probably come home late so he will be all alone till then and well, it’s more than enough for him. He needed the time to be all alone.

Although he is exhausted, Seongwoo still manage to keep his bright smile when he walk around the airport and even stopping by at the perfume shop to get a sample and maybe buy some. He smiles ever so softly to the worker there and to some fans that had spotted him. Flashing his biggest smiles as he waves and shoots finger hearts at his fans. They cheers for him and to those who know that he just came back from Japan and knowing that he is needed to be at MBC Music Core, they starts yelling for him to rest and stay healthy, ask him to sleep more and everything else.

He nods with understanding look and proceed to MBC once their company car arrived.

~

Seongwoo tried his best and tried to stay awake most of the time. Sleep is getting into his body and he knows that his might shut down if he didn’t get back to his dorm and sleep. But Music Core recording is still going on and they are still on camera. His companions Mina and Mark both notices his a little bit off demeanor and complexion. Seongwoo still smiles brightly and be as active as he can. And once they shift the camera away after introducing the next group to perform, he sigh.

Mark helped him in standing up because he was staggering. He even gave his shoulder for Seongwoo to rest, just for a few minutes is more than enough for him. Even though Mark and Mina are sort of a ‘senior’ in group and because they debuted before Wanna One and have been out in the field longer than Wanna one or Seongwoo, but they are still Seongwoo’s hoobae, dongsaengs to be exact and they respect him.

After the short break they continue on and the two are glad that Seongwoo look a bit more livelier after his short minutes nap.

They wraps everything up and thanking the staff and the groups who had attend the show and just like every single time after ending the MCing, Seongwoo will take few selcas and shared it to his fans. He later changed back into his clothes that he came with and says his goodbye to both Mark and Mina.

~

It was still early and he’s tired but Seongwoo wanted to go somewhere rather than goes back straight to their dorm. He argues for a full minutes with his manager before the older guy sigh and admit defeat, letting Seongwoo go to where he wants to be, only if he lets him come along, just to make sure that Seongwoo does not faint. So he did and the two walk along the pavement, refusing to get into the company van and told them to leave and will inform when they wanted the ride home.

But Seongwoo won’t be going home. He have to go back to Japan again today because he needed to MC for tomorrow’s Kcon. And once again, another resting day will go by. There goes his rest and sleep though.

Seongwoo and his manager went on to get some stuff done and Seongwoo will go to Gimpo and back to Japan. And nobody, not even his members know about him going back to Japan and they will probably not going to see him in another day or two. He heave a really heavy sigh and shoulder sags at the thought of being in Japan alone.

After him finishing off whatever work he had in Seoul, his manager calls the company van to pick them up and take them to the airport once again. 

His manager seems to noticed how Seongwoo was silence through the day so pat him on the shoulder. The younger idol turn his head to look at the man.

"I'm sure everything will go well. Once you're done with tomorrow, you will have the extra day to rest and we'll fly back to Seoul the day after tomorrow." the older man smiles at Seongwoo as they both wait for the van. Seongwoo can only give him a small smile. He really hope that is what will be granted to him after being on flight twice today from Japan to Seoul and now Seould back to Japan.

He is gonna missed his members so much though. Especially his younger roommate.

~

Wanna One arrived back in South Korea and was excited to be back and was really eager to go back home and sleep. They have been granted a full three days off after being in Japan for almost three days and their company have -for once- gave did something to them for once. Giving them an off day without any schedule to be worry about. Not even for Daniel who occasionally have lots of solo activities.

Everyone couldn't wait to see Seongwoo too, since the latter left without saying anything except a text message when he had safely landed in Seoul earlier today. Nobody can complaint though. And thankfully Minhyun had told them before hand that Seongwoo was in a hurry and wished everybody to have fun while they are still in Japan.

But, before they could think of seeing Seongwoo, anticipating to see him waiting for them at home. They were all shocked by the news that Seongwoo had flew back to Japan earlier after his Music Core recording ended. 

"What do you mean he is currently on his way to Japan?" Daniel was the first to talk, frowning when he heard the news that his Seongwoo hyung is not in Seoul but actually on his way to Japan while they are all here. All ten of them. Jisung and the others turn back to their managers too. Asking for more answers on why their Ong Seongwoo is going back there.

"He is assigned to be as one of the MC fro tomorrow's KCON. So he had to stay for another two days there. I'm sorry that he hadn't told any of you that. The company had told him to keep it to himself."

Daniel is mad, angry to be exact. How can they ask him to keep it a secret. Especially to them. More importantly to Daniel. They have no right to control the older's mouth and asked him to keep quiet. Not when Seongwoo haven't been resting, let alone sleep for many hours now. Since he wakes up early this morning.

"Screw the company. Seongwoo hyung is exhausted. They can't do that to him." Daniel hissed. He is beyond irritated though. 

"Yeah, Seongwoo hyung....he need at least, the very least a few hours sleep." Woojin claims, agreeing to Daniel and he was angry as well. Upset is more specific and Daniel feels upset too.

"It's not my call boys. Discuss with the company's head if you're not happy about anything." the manager shuts them and told them to keep walking to their company van which is waiting to take them back to their dorm.

Daniel frowns and huffed. He is upset and angry and tired and more importantly misses the older. How can he survive without Seongwoo for the next two days. They barely interact on stage last night or even after that. Now, they are separated yet again. His fist clenching and unclenching, trying to hold back his anger and felt two hands patting his shoulder and also on his back.

Jisung and Sungwoon gave him a small smile. The were asking him to calm down and he sigh heavily.

~

Seongwoo came back home two days later and he feels like dying yet again. The night when he arrived back in Japan, Seongwoo couldn't sleep because he had to memorize the script and even practice with one other idol with him. Also learning few Japanese words so that he could greet to the fans in Japanese or even show off his skill in talking their language. He slept about two hours then woke up early again to get his outfits fix. Tailored specially for him which he thought it was unnecessary at all but they force him to.

And for the whole day, Seongwoo have been at the venue for rehearsal on and off. When the make up noona called for him, few hours before the event starts, they have to fix him properly. Seongwoo's eye bags were bad and he looks sick.

Which he did by the way. After KCON ended that night, Seongwoo was immediately brought to the hospital because he was feeling cold and caught a bad flu and mild fever. He was ordered by the doctor for a total bed rest for the whole night and was force to take his medicines. Thankfully the news of him being rushed to the hospital was not viral by fans or even by his manager. He didn't want his members to know. But he it might prove him wrong. They will usually get the news even before he tell them anyway.

In the car, Seongwoo sat silently, eyes closed and head leans back to try a take a nap. He's wearing his mask to hide away his red nose and bad complexion. Eyes were sunken and sort of puffy due to his several times of sneezing and rubbing his eyes because it was itchy. Gosh he feels like dying right now and couldn't wait to get home and just dive into his bed and just forget about the world and it's people.

His manager helps him up when they finally -finally- reach their dorm, because Seongwoo is sleepy due to the side effect of the medicines he took about an hour ago. It starting to kick in and he just feels like sleeping in the car if he had too but his manager helped him out and let Seongwoo lean and use his body as support. Seongwoo pulls down his hoodie to hide his face even further away with his mask, although there are no fans around.

_Few more steps Seongwoo. And you're free and safe in your peaceful safe haven._

The manager rings the bell to Seongwoo's dorm and they waited for any of the member's to open the door for them. Surpisingly, Sungwoon was the one that answered and welcomed Seongwoo home. And it was much more surprising that Seongwoo found all his group members were in his shared dorm with Daniel, DeepHwi and 2park. 

"Seongwoo! You're back and....wait, you're not looking good." Jisung starts, pushing back the younger's hoodie which was hiding his sick face from everyone and even pulling down the mask. The older gasp and pulls Seongwoo from their manager and towards the younger's bedroom. 

"Is Seongwoo hyung not feeling well?" Jinyoung asked, following the two older males, along with few others, including the latter's roommates that is obviously worrying about Seongwoo's health conditions.

"Yes, I think he might have develop...fever?" the oldest asks, particularly to Seongwoo when the stand in Seongwoo's room. The latter just nods his head, too weak to even say anything right now. He just wanted to sleep and forget about everything else in this world right now.

Daniel came and stand next to him, his back of hand reach up to feel the older's temperature. The younger frowns, obviously upset that his Seongwoo hyung is sick.

Jisung starts ordering around the house as he help Seongwoo changed into a better and more thinner sort of clothes, with the help of Daniel picking which are better suited for him and also the two drags Seongwoo into the bathroom and helped him with the shower. Well, Jisung leave it mostly to Daniel though but he came back after the latter is done showering.

In the kitchen, Minhyun is busy preparing a nice hot soup and porridge. Daehwi and Jinyoung even help him out. Guanlin and Jihoon went out to buy some hot and cold packs and even some more medicines, along with their manager.

While Jaehwan, Sungwoon and Woojin tidied up the place, under Jisung's order. And wow, never have Seongwoo thought that he would have such a nice, warm hospitality from his group members. Seongwoo sigh in content when he was taking care of and was being pamper by his leader and his lover. He is thankful to them. Thankful to have such a wonderful group of friends that he could call as family.

~

After Seongwoo is fed with Minhyun's greatest meal, showered and taken his medicines, Seongwoo is finally able to sleep peacefully, with Daniel's company. The younger refused to leave his side and didn't care about being sick or caught the older's virus. Instead, Daniel is more than happy to take them away from him, if it means that Seongwoo can get better faster.

They all leave the two alone and Jisung shooed everyone out of the dorm except for the original dorm members. But no one wants to leave and he gave up. They in the end slept in the living room. None of them wanted to leave their sick Seongwoo and wished to takes care of him, nurse him back to health while they still have another day off tomorrow. But they had plan to go and demand for at least one more day off due to Seongwoo's being sick. They'll fight if they have too. Because it's their rights.

In OngNiel's room, Daniel is tending to his boyfriend's needs. Which is actually came in a form of a hug and cuddles on bed.

He was stroking onto Seongwoo's newly shampooed hair gently as the older is slowly getting sleepy. The drugs is kicking in but he was fighting it. Wanting to stay awake a little bit longer and talk with Daniel some more. But Daniel shush him and told him to just sleep and talk more tomorrow after he feels better. 

"I love you...Nielie." he said weakly, voice raspy and hoarse as he felt his eyes getting heavier. Cuddles closer into Daniel's chest, with his hand balling into the fabric of Daniel's hoodies.

"Love you too, hyung. Get well soon. Now sleep, hyung. I'll make sure that no one will disturb you, and I'll be here with you." Daniel smiles softly down to his almost sleeping Seongwoo, kissing the top of his crown. His hand that was wrapped around the older's body is pulling him closer, in a protective way.

"Mm, forever?"

"Yes, forever hyung. I'll always be here for you. Forever."

And slowly, gradually Seongwoo's breath starts to even out and fell asleep. For the first time after his hectic schedules. And nobody is going to take his sleeps away when Daniel is around. The younger will make sure that Seongwoo will get all the sleeps he wants. And so does Daniel. 

Mouth still curved into a smile when he drifted into sleep along with Seongwoo. Happy that Seongwoo is back into his arm again. Safe and sound with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seongwoo gets home after work and was thinking about cuddling to his boyfriend, he didn't expect to find a new set of little family members in their kitchen when he got home. And Daniel need to explain what had happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is a sequel to You are Beautiful. Basically it's a spoiler but not really. So if you guys don't want to know, then don't read this lol.  
> There isn't really anything for me to hide anyway but it's one of their sequel. But you can read if you want to. Just wanted to tell you guys haha.

"Kang freaking Daniel!"

The said person flinched when he heard the other calling for him or rather shouting for him. Gosh everytime he heard his boyfriend calling him like, his heart stops beating because he knows that he must have messed up. Something in which he would actually forget what it is about.

Daniel quickly scramble to his feet out of their shared room and towards his boyfriend that is standing in the middle of the living room. Tapping his foot lightly, arms crossed over his chest. Face all stoic and calm.

"Y-yes?" Daniel asks eyes wavers around because he's not sure where to look at. Either to his boyfriend or other places.

"Look at me."

He immediately met Seongwoo's gaze and swallow down his saliva. Praying that this is nothing serious, because Seongwoo is staring down at him. Eyes dark but there are still some gentleness in them and even warmth.

Seongwoo inhaled deeply then exhale sharply, pointing his finger to his side.

"Can you tell me whatever that....this is?" he said, pointing directly at something which Daniel doesn't really catch. He moves closer to see what is Seongwoo pointing at. Then when he sees what it was, he blinks a few time and even scratch his head. Smiling sheepishly at his boyfriend.

"It's a cat, hyung. What else."

"Yes, I know it's a cat. Your cat. Rooney. But....what are those? Where did they come from?" Again he asks still pointing at Rooney and the things he was talking about, and he patiently taps on his foot. 

"Uh, kittens?"

"Whose does they belong to? Don't tell me it's Rooney's."

"It is hyung. They are her kittens."

Now Seongwoo was looking at him incredulously, one eyebrow raised up. Shocked to what he just heard from his younger boyfriend. When did Rooney ever had the time or with or what cat did that to her. Kittens? There is like six little kittens with her. How did he not realized or noticed that their cat (yes, their cat) is pregnant about months ago. When he usually feed her food and bathe her, along with Peter and Citrus.

"When did she....I mean, which cat did this to her though? Daniel you better give me an explanations. This is all new to me and I just came home after being at the hospital for days and to find that we have a new additional family members in the house. Six kittens! Starts explaining." he's mad but not that mad. He was just shocked, surprised to see Rooney is feeding some baby kittens in the kitchen, under their kitchen counter, in a box. 

Daniel wanted to laugh actually, but seeing how his boyfriend is looking at him so seriously, he bite down his laughter. Holding it back and starts explaining to Seongwoo.

~

Thankfully Seongwoo was okay with what had happened to Rooney and how she ended up carrying some kitties without Seongwoo noticing is really something. But Daniel kept reminding him that he was too busy and didn't often pays much attention to their cats that's why he missed the way Rooney had been very chubby and fat for few months back. Fat not because she was eating so much. Fat because of the kitties she was carrying. And Daniel had became her godfather for the day she went into labor.

"We should have called for Jonghyun."

"What? Hyung that is ridiculous. He's a obstetrician for humans not for animals."

"Hey, he is still a doctor specialize in pregnant women. To female cats too!"

"You're ridiculous hyung. I was there with her. So you don't need to be worry about that. It's all in the past now. She is safe and the babies are safe too. Peter and Citrus seems to be okay with the new kitties and even helped Rooney in bathing them too. Such a big happy family they are. We are grandfathers now, hyung."

Daniel leans closer to Seongwoo, staring at the new additional small family members mewling ever so cutely and soft. They are still very small and can't really see yet because they just born into this world like few days ago and Rooney is being very protective over her kittens. She does let Citrus and Peter bath her babies though but she doesn't let either Seongwoo or Daniel to touch any of her babies. So they decided to just watched them from afar.

The younger male link his arm around his boyfriend, scooting closer to him and lay his head to rest on Seongwoo's shoulder as they keep their eyes on the adorable babies. It's been a while since they last being this intimate with each other. They have been very busy with their own work that they rarely have any skinships now. Seongwoo with his ridiculous shift and his non stop on call and Daniel with his dance school, busy teaching new students and arranging events and competitions here and there. Let alone juggling his time with his lab researcher job at the hospital too.

So when they both have a free time, like today. They decided to cuddle and do all the skinship that they have been missing out. Like a happily married couple, they stares and smiles at the new kitties in the family. Happy that they have new cats to play with once they grow bigger and also they needed to name them as well.

Seems like the room where they had changed it into their cats room needed some additional furniture now that they have extra six new family members in the group, they need to find new stuff for the room. Nine cats. And more foods needed.

~

"Guess we are grandfathers now, Niel. Yeah, we are. It's so beautiful that I could cry. Our baby is all grown up now." Seongwoo fake a sobs, wiping off an artificial tears which made the younger laughs at him.

"Stop that hyung. They are not gonna leave us anyway. We'll grow old with them and move into the country side when we have too."

"Yeah. But if we want to move to the country side and grow old, we have to get married though."

Daniel blinks, didn't expect to hear that coming from Seongwoo.

"What. It's not like I've never think about it. I had....plans." Seongwoo said nonchalantly like it was not something Daniel should be surprised with. But Seongwoo did feels his cheeks burn. Creeping slowly.

"Hyung....are you planning on....proposing to me?"

"Um, maybe....or maybe not. Yes? No? Yes....but not yet. Still planning."

Daniel blushed too. He was overwhelm and happy at the thought that Seongwoo actually had planned and even spill the beans on proposing to him, in the future. God, it is what Daniel have ever wish for since they have been dating for two in a half years now. And his wish is going to happen soon.

"Give me times and I'll propose to you."

"I'll give as much time as you want, hyung. Seongwoo honey." Daniel smiles lovingly, eyes turned into a thin line and nose scrunched up.

Seongwoo smiles as well. Turning his head to look at Daniel, who still lay his head on his shoulder. And then leans down to kiss the younger's lips. Chaste yet sweet and soft.

"Mm, please do, love. You'll be surprised on what will come into you way when I present to you, your ring. In the most romantic way that I could muster."

Daniel giggles and kissed Seongwoo again. Their lips lingers around for couple of minutes. Kissing a few times before they decided to retreat to their room and sleep.

"Good night, baby."

"Good night, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and for my grammars.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Daniel are arch enemy or frenemies or nemesis. They love to argue, bicker, and cursed to one another when they had the chance. Both being the most popular guys in college makes the two feels threaten by the other. They compete in whatever they can. Either in flirting or their games or academics or their attendance and more. But you bound to change hearts right, after knowing the others for so long. And that is exactly what happens to Seongwoo and Daniel. They change.

Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel are enemies. Frenemies? No, not frenemies but nemesis, rivals that loves to compete with each other. Either through their looks, popularity, academics, sports, physical and even talents. Just name it. They will surely compete in every single thing they could get their hands in to. 

Kang Daniel is a captain of the basketball team and also the best player in the team. He led the team in every single game and had won almost all the games with them. Which is why they had kept him as the captain for many years, ever since he started joining them. Which he was trained straight to become their ace player and soon became their captain after the previous one appointed him, as the first youngest captain ever. Because Daniel was still a sophomore and had received the title of a captain in his sophomore year (the first ever sophomore), they called him God Daniel. Every girls swoon over him. His broad shoulders and muscular built made him look like a gangster and hot as fuck. He is every girls wet dream and sometimes even boys too. Handsome and smart too. He loves to dance and love cats. He is never a player or never likes to fool around except maybe at a party, but all other things are perfect. He is perfect except that he have a powerful rival. Having the same popularity as he is.

Ong Seongwoo, a junior and a year older than him is the captain of a soccer team and baseball team. Having to be a captain to both sports was such an honor and not to mentioned he'd joined two sports team in his first year of college was shockingly a new thing to any students. Many of them had said he might not be able to stay in either one of the club for long and had put a bet on him. But Seongwoo proved to everyone that he is different, which he did. In the top of his class and like his rival, smart and much more collected and calm. He is also a person that seize the heart of every girls and guys, and even made into their wet dreams too. He may not have a muscular body and wide broad shoulder like his rival, Seongwoo is strong and still have the muscles beneath those lean and tall, lithe figure. The perks of running around the soccer field for two years and even swinging the bat all those years do gave him the muscles. Plus, Seongwoo was an epitome of perfection. His visual are no jokes.

These two tend to bicker about who is the most hottest and good looking guy among the students and teachers and who are the most popular. Insulting is one thing that they commonly do towards each other. Spatting almost every single thing they could just to annoyed the heck out of the other.

~

"Boo, Ong Seongwoo no jaem."

"Boo, Ong Seongwoo runs like a girl during soccer tournament or baseball."

"Boo, Ong Seongwoo throw balls like a sissy."

"Daniel can you stop that. You're getting the stinky eyes and death glares from his fan girls and boys."

The said male scoffed and snorts. He couldn't careless if Ong Seongwoo's stupid fan girls or boys gave him the look because he didn't care at all. Who the fuck care about Ong Seongwoo having a group of fan club, established by their college students that loves him. Worshipping him like he is some kind of god. Like the hell would do that.

"As if I care about them looking at me like that, Jisung."

Jisung roll his eyes, "Yeah, said the person who prays all the time for somebody to start their own Kang Daniel fan club. Bravo for that."

Daniel punched the latter's arm in the most painful way he could, which earns him a smack from the latter himself. "I did not pray for that."

"Yes you did. Almost every night or even chanting them in your mouth like a mantra when we walked down the campus."

"Fuck you Jisung."

"Yeah, fuck you too Daniel. Now shut up and let me watch the game. Our college team is playing harder right now. Surely we will win again this time because of Seongwoo's way of guessing how the opposite team will play. He always know the best way to play and strategically made it happen and won the game for us. Now shut up and watch or go somewhere else.” Jisung waves his hand around and focusing back on the game of that night.

Everyone in college are currently watching the game, attending at the soccer field where the tournament is going on. Their college always held a soccer tournament and battle against other college for the trophy and get the position to be in the championship. Most of the time, Seongwoo’s team made it into the final and will be announced as victory after that.

With everyone cheering and celebrating of their college soccer team winning, Daniel does not feel happy about it at all. He wished that they lose so he could teased and annoyed the heck out of the captain for the rest of his life. Wishing that Ong Seongwoo does not exist and his stupid fan club too.

Daniel crossed his arm over and slumped himself further into his seat, watching the game with hatred, bored to death that he yawns every single seconds. Either intentionally or unintentionally.

The game went on smoothly. Each time when the players pass the ball to the captain, people tend to get excited, anxious and nervous as they watched how Seongwoo kick the ball and dodge any one from the opposite team in trying to tackle the ball away from him and kick the ball when he is sure it will give them point, which it did. And the crowd cheers, pure ecstasy of their college wins yet another game of soccer. All thanks to the awesome captain, Ong Seongwoo. The coach, his group of friends and his team members all shouts, screaming in happiness in winning. All throwing themselves to Seongwoo, lifting him up and chants his name.

It irritates the heck out Kang Daniel and for the love of god, Ong Seongwoo gave him the most smuggest smirk ever over him. For fuck sake, he wants to wipe that smug smirk off his face with a punch though. His hand are aching for some a good punch and Ong Seongwoo might make the best punching bag.

"We won again!" Jisung throws his hand over his head, punching the air few times and jumps around, along with the rest of the crowds.

Daniel roll is eyes and stand up to leave. He can't stand the sight of Seongwoo for a little while longer. Ignoring how Jisung is shouting for his name, telling him to wait for him. With his long legs, Daniel walk faster and exited the stadium and headed towards his dorm. Annoyed beyond anything that again he have the urge of punching someone. But he want that someone to be Ong Seongwoo, if he can.

~

Their banters starts four days after the game ended. Seongwoo is being his usual self, and approached the laughing Kang Daniel. People around them watched with anticipation at what will these two rivals do today. They are very popular when it comes in their rivalry though. Because they have been doing that for about a year, almost two years now. The teacher didn't take any action in either of them, since non ever get aggressive towards one another or brawl or beating someone. They never did. They usually just spat and argue with foul language towards one another and nothing more than that.

"Yo Kang. Did you watch the game four days ago?"

Daniel heave a sigh, eyes twitching at the person standing in front of him with that same smug face of his. 

"You saw me that day so no need to ask if I watch or not. I didn't really pay much attention though and didn't even care that you win. I was actually hoping that the rival team would win though."

"Wow, that's really low dude. You should be proud of your own college soccer team rather than the opposite. Supporting us and not degrading us though."

"Hah, I don't care. Either you're the pride of the college or not, who cares."

"Uh, everybody else care. Except you."

"Yeah, I think so too. It's not like your soccer team is the only pride and joy of our college. My basketball team are one of them too. And the dance team, vocal team, musical team, drama team, tennis team and every other club too."

"Slow down Kang. You're getting red there and you might pass out if you don't breathe."

Daniel is getting even more annoyed now. It's not of Ong Seongwoo's business if he wish to not breathe or whatever else. To hell with Ong Seongwoo.

Seongwoo smirk yet again and seriously though, it really annoys the heck out of Daniel. And he have the same urge in punching Seongwoo's face, right there and then if he can.

"Give me a break Ong. Why should you care about either I'm breathing or not."

"I didn't say that I care though. You can go and stop breathing air if you want to. Just that, I don't want you giving trouble to your friends or the other in this dining hall though. Giving you a CPR will be a hassle. Especially if they have to give you mouth to mouth. Ewww." Seongwoo shudders his body around, and faking a face of disgust at the thought of mouthing Daniel. He triggers the Kang Daniel rage mode though.

"The fuck Ong. I would gladly die without getting any air if I have to. And if I do get unconscious one day, I would rather them giving me the CPR rather than you are."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Why are you looking at me like that?" Daniel questioned when he sees Seongwoo is smirking at him, that he feels his spines and his hair on his body stuck out.

"Nothing. Anyway, I heard that you 'almost' fail the Science Literature paper. What did you before the test starts though. Humping some girls around the corner?"

"Shit Ong, one more words coming out of your mouth saying things that I have never ever did which you did, I'm gonna punch you."

"I dared you then. Come on. Swing that muscles at me if you can. And you'll gonna go straight to the dean's office or better yet, the head master.

"Fuck you Ong."

"Fuck you Kang. I bet you can't even try to get some random girl to date you."

"You think I couldn't do that? Hah, very funny Ong. You and me both know that there are thousands of girls out there waiting for me to swoop down and scoop them into my arms and kiss them senselessly if they had the chance."

"Kinky. Then.....we should start. You know our usual competitions Kang. I'll keep calling you a coward if you pull yourself away from this game."

"Hah! Over my dead body Ong. I'll never backs out on this game. You're on."

"Hmph, you're on.

~

And so the two starts their battle royale that they usually do. They compete in their studies, try to ace the paper and brags to the world on who is better and well teased the heck out of the others when the results came. Some of the students are placing bets on who might win and who might lose. And somehow, Daniel's wish to have his own fan club were granted, as he saw several students hold a banner of his name and some random selcas or picture of him. Chanting his name and encourage him to win. He suddenly felt extremely proud and happy that someone had made a fan club just for him.

_Beat that Ong Seongwoo. You're not the only person with fan club now._

Their battle royale keep going for the whole week. Sometimes they stare daggers at each other when they practice their own sports. Daniel will always gave Seongwoo his smirk, the smug sort of where Ong Seongwoo loves to give him when Daniel made a slam dunk during practice and pump his fist up as he wipes his sweats with his jersey, smirking smugly at Ong Seongwoo. The latter however can only roll his eyes while he leans against the wall and arms crossed over.

Ong Seongwoo was watching the practice with his friends, Minhyun and Woojin. He feels terribly annoyed and somehow he feels that this is how Daniel usually feel when he himself smirk at him like that whenever he tries to show off.

"Why are you guys even doing this though. And remind me again on how you guys starts to be rivals with each other." Minhyun asks as he tear his eyes away from the blonde male who still have that smirk on his face before he ran to his team, chest bumping like some kind of thug.

"Please don't Minhyun. I'm sick of telling you over and over again." Seongwoo replies flatly, fingers pinching on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, because I think it's pretty childish of you to start this rivalry with the boy just because he was better in dancing than you are. I mean, all of a sudden, you have a rival when you just became a junior. Come on Seongwoo."

"Shut up Minhyun. He hurts my pride okay. My pride of being the best dancer in this college for the whole year before he came in and snatched that title away from me. You know that it hurts really bad right. When someone steal that away from you."

"It's a stupid thing Seongwoo. Be reasonable and think about it. Even after that, you keep the rivalry going on with everything and somehow, I guess the guy is stupid and have a big ego and pride just like you, decided to continue this stupid rivalry against you."

"Yeah, guess we both have such a big ego and pride that non of us want to step down and give up. We'll see how long we can go."

Minhyun sigh, shaking his head with disbelief at his friend. Woojin silently chuckles and can't really say anything. He is a part of Seongwoo's squad, one of Seongwoo's soccer team member and his dongsaeng anyway. So it's better if he just watch in silence and keep on supporting even though he too think that this is irrational.

Their keeps on at each other, all the while until Seongwoo was called away by one of the student. He left along with Minhyun and Woojin, not before he glance back at Daniel and their eyes met for seconds and Seongwoo was gone.

~

People betting that they would keep up by the end of the week. Instead the two drag this on for the next two to three weeks. Flirting goes to Seongwoo because he always wins and is the flirt sort of person. Know how to win over girls heart and even get to make out intensely with one which really pissed Daniel off plus giving Daniel this sort of weird feelings creeping over his chest. But he quickly brush it off.

Work out goes to Daniel since he is a definite person who works out daily and have been the person who have the best body over campus. Seongwoo gave that point to Daniel and didn't wish to argue on that. He is far more leaner than Daniel and sort of not the type who likes to go to the gym and work out although he play soccer and baseball. 

They both dared each other on going to the salon to dye their hair to something shockingly weird, where people don't usually color their hair that way. And both go with a seriously shocking, strikingly bright color. Daniel with electric blue hair while Seongwoo with chili spicy sort of red hair. They are really into this and their hair have been the topics of the day, no make it for the whole weeks as they walk down their campus with that hair. Even though people never color that way, they actually manage to pull it off and make it work. The color suits them both. Shockingly enough it does and it goes on.

Dance goes to Daniel, because he learn how to b-boy and how to do modern dance so he have the kick and have the upper hand. Seongwoo was beyond pissed over the thought of Daniel winning dance. It really gets to him but he try to push it down below and continue with other stuff.

Grades, their academics goes to Seongwoo. Even though Daniel are also smart and most of the time he pass the test with a very decent marks, he can't beat Seongwoo and honestly, he rather praised the latter because Seongwoo is damn smart. Plus he is one of the student that makes it into the dean list. Like literally though. So can top that though. 

This stupid battle keeps on going and the bet keeps on getting better and better in every single thing they are going on. Lastly was swimming. They are not sure why they wanted to do the swimming battle though but they just did.

There were only the two of them at the moment. Both of their friends are there, in the middle of the night though at their swimming pool. Nobody else except them were there.

"This is the last match Kang, win or die."

"You're on Ong. Bet I'm gonna win this since I'm a good swimmer."

"You wish Kang. I'm a good swimmer too. So don't get so cocky."

"Ceh, like you never be cocky over things."

"Right back at you."

Their friends can only shakes their head. Still thinking that is a waste of time. Jisung yells out 'ready' and the two male gets into position, only in their shorts. And the 'go' slipped out of Jisung's mouth and the two jumps in. Swimming vigorously, like they are in the swimming competition.

~

Daniel has to admit, even though they are in the water, and was busy, focusing on swimming. He could tell that Seongwoo was really good, even better than he is because Seongwoo is a bit more faster than he is. He gets the feeling that maybe after all this, he would end this sort of rivalry between the two. Daniel have never had any intention of making an enemy or having any rival when he start of college. 

The first time he met Seongwoo was during the time they had dance routine. It is like a habit for their college to have a dance show off and gave anyone to gets in a try their luck and show of their moves. Daniel was so into dancing and was truly amazed by Ong Seongwoo's pop lock dance move. He wished that he could do that and was somehow wanted to ask the latter to teach him, but when he steps in and dance, doing his b-boy moves and was getting the attentions of everyone, he never thought that the latter takes it seriously. Like in a rival way. He even remember how Seongwoo claimed Daniel to be his top rival in dance which he never intended to be.

But somehow the older's word were piercing through him, with sharp knife, arrow, sword like. He soon get's his Busan ego out and decided to take on the older. He never wanted to be enemy with Seongwoo at all. Rather, he wanted to be his friend and was sort of, kind of, maybe have a small, slight crush on the guy when he first lay his eyes on the older while he dance the pop and lock. Yes, he admits that even till now, Daniel still have that feeling over Seongwoo. But he can't seems to say it and tell Seongwoo that he actually likes him. Like a like _like_ sort of way. Jisung and Jaewhan know about his secret feeling over the older and have been pushing him to tell the older and stop this ridiculous rivalry but his Busan ego, the ssangnamja side is preventing him to do so.

Suddenly he was brought back to the present time when he suddenly feel his body cramping up, in the middle of their swimming competition. And soon he feels like his body is shutting down and....he was flailing. Drowning. Shit.

"Daniel! Daniel!" Jisung shrieks which gets Seongwoo's attention. The latter stop and looks back, and saw how Daniel was struggling in the water, hands flailing and he heard Daniel gasp for help.

"Help him!"

Seongwoo didn't need to be told twice and soon he swam quickly towards Daniel who by then drown into the pool. And passed out.

~

Seongwoo had an experienced as a life guard before or better he learn how to save someone from drowning. With his strength he have left, Seongwoo swam over to the ledge with one hand holding onto Daniel's unconscious body. They all helped him up and Daniel. Laying the younger on the side.

Seongwoo climb up and told them to move away from the younger.

"Move." he sternly said, leaning his head against Daniel's chest to listen to his heart and check his pulse and breathing. Without further notice, Seongwoo starts administering CPR, pumping Daniel's chest with his the heel of his palm. Like he had learn before during health class.

"Come on Kang. Breathe." the reason why he did CPR is because Daniel was not breathing. His pulse was shallow so the best way to save his life is by doing CPR there and then."

"Go get the teacher! Now! And some water and towel! Palli!" he screams out, and everyone scrambles away and leave the two be.

Seongwoo continue on until thirty thrust before he, unconsciously tilt Daniel'e head and chin up, pinching his nose and gave the younger a mouth to mouth breathing. Just like how he the teacher had teach him to do. Two breathes and starts with the chest thrust again, thirty times again and repeat the steps.

"Shit Daniel. Come on! Don't do this to me. Don't you dare die on me! We are not done yet with this stupid rival stuff!" he manage between his breath and keep on giving Daniel the mouth to mouth.

"Wake up god dammit! I still haven't confess yet to you! Fuck, why must you be such a show off and be all good over dance! Dammit. Come on Kang Daniel, please open your eyes. I need you." Seongwoo feels his cheeks starts to burn as he said that. Can you imagine that even Seongwoo is having a crush over Daniel, at the same time as Daniel did.

Like Daniel, his ego gets the better of him and even his stubbornness. He refused to back down when he said Daniel is his rival although his brain was screaming at him and asking him to stop this stupid rivalry. Now, he wished that it never happen and wished that he confessed and perhaps he might be the happiest guy if he is dating Daniel.

"Kang Daniel, I swear if you don't open your eyes right now...I'll.....I'll....god, please don't. I can't lose you."

He felt his eyes stinging and when he stop at the thirty and was gonna gave Daniel the breath again, Daniel spats out the water and coughing. Seongwoo was shocked and relief that Daniel was still alive and good. He must be crazy that time and even surprising himself after he did it, when he found himself throwing into Daniel's arm, or should I say, hugging the younger while he was still laying on the cold tile floor.

"God dammit Daniel. You scared shit out of me there. I thought that you were gonna die."

Daniel was coughing still but it gradually went off and his hand spontaneously went up to rub on Seongwoo's back while another hand goes to Seongwoo's wet hair, gently stroking it. He smiles up, weakly at Seongwoo when the older pulls away, face flushed.

"D-did you really mean what you said earlier. About you needing me though."

Seongwoo pulls away even farther and shakily cover his overly red face. He was extremely embarrassed and angry that Daniel actually heard him. So was the guy actually acting. Acting on being unconscious and all while he vigorously pumping his chest. And gave him the mouth to mouth....

Shit.

Seongwoo's face darken even more at the thought of him giving Daniel breath, directly. Fuck.

Daniel by then sat up and was grinning like a puppy at him. His adorable bunny teeth shows off and nose crinkling. He reached his hand out to cup the latter's face and even grab on his hand so that he could see Seongwoo's red, flushed face.

"Sh-shut up. Do-don't ask me anything. Fuck." he was so embarrassed and felt very naked at the thought of Daniel knowing his true feeling.

"I won't ask. But I want you to confirm it. Do you really mean it? Tell me."

"...Yes...I mean it okay. There I've said it so you better stop and...." Seongwoo's eyes widen at the size of a saucer when he felt cold, plump, thick lips over his own thin one. His face redden even more to the point that he was not sure how red is he right now and couldn't register what is happening.

Daniel's stroke his thumb over the constellation moles that he found out months ago, leaning in to deepen the kiss, nibbling, biting, licking the older's lips as they kiss.

Seongwoo soon responded and closed his eyes to get the feel. He wrapped his arm around the younger's neck and soon they were kissing so very passionately and soft, gentle, sweet for few minutes. Even to the point where they used their tongue when Daniel keeps on biting on Seongwoo's lower lip, indicating that he wants to taste him even more which Seongwoo complies, by opening his mouth a little bit for Daniel to shove his tongue in.

When they both feels like they are short of breath, they pulls away but neither wanted to be apart that they kept their forehead rested together and hot breath was fanning each other's face. 

"That was....really great. I like you hyung. Like a lot. But I think it might have changed into love now. What about you? Do you....like, love me?"

"Hmm, yeah I love you too. I don't know why we became rivals. Must be because of our ego and stubbornness that we became rivals. But Daniel, I don't really hate you. I never did."

"Same hyung. Same. I wanted to be your friend and was actually have a crush on you even before I get into the dance floor. You were so beautiful and handsome that I totally, madly crushing over you."

"Really? Me too, Daniel. So we should....you know, stop this stupid rival thingy and perhaps be an item? What do you say?"

"Mm, I like that hyung. A lot. Now, before we leave and get sick, I want to kiss you again. To seal the deal."

"Yes, please do. Kiss me as much as you want."

And they kiss again and again. Not realizing that their friends were filming the whole love confession. They are so gonna use this against them, as a blackmail purpose but as if of now, they let them be, kissing each other until they had to stop them and see how surprised and priceless their face are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and errors.


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light angst-y chapter and nothing more, but with a happy ending.

Every one, I mean literally every one knows that their center and their gag master is not in good terms. The reason was unknown and both boys didn’t feel like talking about the reason of why they are not in a talking terms. Both are quite the stubborn person and they don’t feel like backing out or stop this ridiculous behavior of theirs.

They are all in Jeju, for filming where most people think it might be for their upcoming Wanna One Go Xcon. Or maybe for other reality shows of theirs but nobody knows the truth and it is still very much a rumor and none of it is true. No news on what they are filming for so the company keep it to that and didn’t feel like breaking the news yet. Letting everyone making their own decision, have their own speculations on what Wanna One are filming.

They all noticed that their center and gag man not talking, barely talking after they landed in Jeju. They never see them at their dorm or know what had happen, except, perhaps just the others that stays in the same house as them knows about it. Jisung as the leader and the oldest pursued the maknaes that lived in the same floor as the center and gag man. But much to his dismay, not even the maknaes know or maybe they just pretend that they don’t know. None of the four maknaes wanted to talk about it or share what they know if there were something had happened to the two males.

Minhyun, as the second most closest friend to Seongwoo, approaches the latter. Like Jisung, he tried to dig something from the person that is not talking with Daniel. But Seongwoo didn’t budge or talked about. Always brushing off whenever Minhyun asked what happen. 

‘It’s nothing. You don’t need to know. It’s between me and him.’ is what Seongwoo always say to Minhyun and it’s really disappointing and frustrating for Minhyun.

They keep whatever problems they have between them and not wanting to share and most of them wish,  hope that they would just open up and tell them. Their sort of, in group sons some times when over to the two too.

Taking turns in approaching both Seongwoo and Daniel. If Daehwi went to Daniel then Woojin will go to Seongwoo. Then Guanlin to Daniel and Daehwi to Seongwoo snd lastly Woojin to Daniel and Guanlin to Seongwoo. The three boys sort of play the part in trying to console them, no, try to get them to talk.

But their ego are very strong and not even their sons can help and break them to open and talk. So in the end they just leave the two with their own ego and stubbornness to themselves.

~

Wanna One all wore a matching outfits today in Jeju and they all will be riding four different car with four members being their drivers to the ones that can’t drive. Seongwoo, Minhyun, Jaehwan and Sungwoon is the drivers for their time in Jeju and for the time of their mysterious filming. They divided into groups.

Same as always, Seongwoo and Daniel does not talk even when they play rock, paper, scissor to determined who go with who.

In the end, Seongwoo only take Woojin with him while Jaehwan takes Daniel, Daehwi and Jinyoung. Woojin throw his hand over Seongwoo’s shoulder while they laughs and walk towards the blue car that the staff had pointed out. It seems that Seongwoo is in a good mood and looks happy to be paired up with his son (in group) Woojin, while Woojin looks as happy as he does.

Daniel however looks jealous or perhaps unhappy with the thoughts that Seongwoo is looking all happy and like he was expecting to paired up with Woojin. He actually (in truth) wanted to ride in the same car as Seongwoo again like they did before back last year, for their Wanna One Go season 1 where he was paired up with Seongwoo. They had the best ‘date’ ever and was very amazed by Seongwoo’s driving skill.

But he couldn’t say that he wanted to go with Seongwoo and Woojin, since they are still in the phase of not talking to each other.

Seongwoo and Woojin gets into the car and waited for the staff to give them order or mission on what or where should they go. Daniel and his group went into their car with Jaehwan driving and he seated next to his 96 liner friend. 

The staff had given them their task and had divided them into two groups. With Seongwoo and Jaehwan's going together while Sungwoon and the rest to another destination. 

Six against five. It's not really a competitions so they can have fun while they are at it.

Seongwoo wore his sun glasses where Woojin had safely kept in his backpack as the younger slips on his own too.

"Let's get it!" Seongwoo yells, pumping his hand over his head and Woojin follows suit. 

"Let's go, let's go!!" Jaehwan yells later with Jinyoung and Daehwi wooing at the back seat, while Daniel just pump his fist. Smiling even though it looks forced.

~

They had a really awesome time for the whole afternoon. Driving around Jeju and turning on the radio to sing a long to any sorts of songs they know. Seongwoo leads the way since the staff somehow appointed him to be the leader for the six people team while the other team, Sungwoon was appointed as leader.

He drove in the front while where Daniel is in the car with Jaehwan, Daehwi and Jinyoung are at the back. 

While the two males are not in the same car, Jaehwan takes this opportunity to get Daniel to talk. Get to the bottom of this OngNiel silence treatment against one another.

"Say Daniel, can I ask you something."

Daniel sigh and leans back. He had guessed that Jaehwan will probably try to get him to talk. Spill the beans out on why he and Seongwoo aren't talking. He can even see that Jinyoung and Daehwi are staring at him through the rear view mirror. Great.

"You want to ask on why I am not talking to Seongwoo hyung, yes?"

"That.....uh, yeah." Jaehwan rubs his nape, glancing at Daniel for short moment and trained back his eyes on the road when the traffic lights turn green.

"I'm not gonna spill if that's what you want. It's my problem with him. I don't want any of you to know. So take it or leave it." 

"But Daniel, if you keep it this way for so long, even the fans will noticed. Or perhaps they already did. You guys are OngNiel is Science. Always join by the hips and looks like a freaking twins going around, doing everything together. It's funny how this week you guys haven't done anything together or spending times too. Come on Daniel. Spill."

"I don't want to talk about it. Don't push me."

Jinyoung and Daehwi look at each other then back to Daniel and Jaehwan. Daniel hyung is really stubborn and have a really thick head. He leans by the window, gazing out. Jaehwan on the other hands sighs and didn't feel like pushing the center's button.

In the blue car, Woojin actually did the same thing but for his side, Seongwoo actually shared what is actually going on between him and Daniel. It's really not that serious, just a stupid miscommunications and misunderstanding and also it's a really stupid thing for them to suddenly stop talking to each other even though both males are missing each other so very much, just that neither one of them wished to back down or break down their wall.

"Keep it to yourself Woojin. Please don't go sharing it with Jisung hyung or anyone else. Promise me that." Seongwoo said, eyes tearing away from the road just for a few seconds before he turns back his attention on the road.

"Alright hyung. But please go back and confront Niel hyung. You guys are so much better when you're together. It's weird to see you both being so distance to one another." Woojin gently squeezes Seongwoo's thigh and smile with his snaggletooth sticking out. Seongwoo feels a bit relief, like something had just lifted up from his chest after he opens up to Woojin. Maybe he would talk to Minhyun next and ask for his 95 liner friend an opinion. 

~

Some times later during their filming, they switch drivers. Now Seongwoo is driving the car which Jaehwan had drive earlier and Jaehwan is taking the other with Woojin. Jaehwan expected that Daniel will sit next to Seongwoo in the passenger seat but it was disappointing to see Daniel sat at the back with Daehwi while Jinyoung took the passenger seat instead.

They didn't even look at each and keep their distance and talk to the other four members they had along with. Although they didn't talk, the four of the members were a bit surprised that Seongwoo gave his jacket to Daniel, more like passing it to Daehwi so that the younger male could gave it to Daniel. Since Daniel was sneezing for couple of times that he had taken off his jacket without needing to think twice, and proceed to take the driver seat, waiting for them to get inside the car.

Daniel was bewildered and was taken a back when Daehwi pass on the jacket. He did hesitate at first but in the end he took it and wore the older's jacket, smelling just so Seongwoo. It sort of calm him a bit and thinking that Seongwoo might still care about him and still (like him), hoping to talk with Daniel.

He sigh, and buried his face into the jacket unconsciously. Taking a whiff of Seongwoo's scent. He involuntarily smiles softly, not even noticing that Seongwoo was looking at him through the rear mirror. The older blushed as he saw how Daniel is burying his face and have a very contented smile on.

A small smile creeps on his face. They should really stop this cold shoulder madness, because it kills the mood and the people around them.

~

They all met up once again after they finished off their task. Still not talking and both ignoring each other, except that Daniel is still wearing Seongwoo's jacket while Seongwoo didn't even bother to ask back for it and just let Daniel wear it all through the rest of the filming.

Everyone retreats back to their hotel room after spending one whole day filming and travelling all around Jeju's Island for a rest. Needing the time to just simply relax and cool down.

That night, Seongwoo didn't straight away sleep when Guanlin had already falls deep in sleep since the younger is his roommate. He decided to take a wall out to the swimming pool, and maybe dip his feet in, sitting by the pool.

He did, taking a nice, calm stroll over the swimming pool and found himself sitting at the edge. Legs soak inside the pool, giving a small kick and watch the small waves disappear after that. He misses being around Daniel, misses talking to Daniel and misses just, simply hug Daniel.

It was really stupid for them, to even have that fight. It's actually rather ridiculous that they could fight over something really not a big of a deal. But since they are both a stubborn male, hot headed (Seongwoo is but not Daniel) and have their big ego and pride on up high that they ended up fighting over it. Yelling and screaming.

Seongwoo sigh and brought his knees up to hug it and buried his head in between his legs. Rocking back and forth as he tries to remember about their argument.

But while he have his head occupied with his thoughts, Seongwoo actually jumps from a light tap on his shoulder that he, along with the person who taps him falls into the pool, since the person grab on him and was gonna prevent Seongwoo from falling in but the person ended up being pulled in together into the pool. A loud splash was heard. Both of them gasps and winced as they met with the cold water that night.

~

"Son of a.....what the fuck did you do that for!" Seongwoo manage, teeth clattering as he speaks and rubbing his hands up and down to try and make himself warm, which it did not help since he's still in the pool.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you and I wouldn't have expect that you would pull us in or jump by that small touch." said the other, which is actually Daniel.

"Yeah, well next time please give me a warning before you tap me. I might gone into a heart attack or get a stroke though. Dammit Daniel."

"I'd said I'm sorry."

"Yeah yeah. What are you doing here anyway. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Seongwoo asks, walking to the side of the pool to pull himself up, and out of the pool. Daniel did the same thing and shivers when his soaked body met the cold night air. They both shivers.

"I could ask you the same thing. I saw you walked out of the room so I decided to follow you."

"And why did you do that? Thought that we are not in the talking term still. You could just ignore me. Since we both are really good at it."

"I know, but I don't want to keep ignoring each other anymore, hyung. It's painful to stay away from you for the whole week. And watching how you seems too be doing a very good job in keeping your distance away from me. Also you seems to be doing good, great without me that I'm jealous. Jealous to see you with the others, smiling and laughing while you keep that stoic and cold face when I'm around."

"So? You did the same thing though. Keeping your distance and also doing okay without me. So I don't see what's the problem in that. We are both doing fine without each other so might as well keep doing that."

Seongwoo's word were sharp and spiteful but Daniel didn't mind it. Seongwoo has never been this cold or gave a snarky comments to Daniel, but somehow Daniel let's him and keep calm as he watched Seongwoo rubbing himself to keep warm. He walks closer to Seongwoo and proceeded to envelops him into a tight, bear hug. Which really made Seongwoo all frozen up in his place.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm of course." Daniel respond. Arms tighten around the older's shoulder and face buried in Seongwoo's neck. He was silently praying that Seongwoo won't push him and after minutes of them staying in that position, he was glad that Seongwoo didn't pushed him. Instead, his body lax and melt into Daniel's own.

"Seongwoo hyung, I'm sorry for whatever I've said last week. It were childish of me to think of you that way. I didn't mean to, of the words I've said to you. It was stupid of me...." Daniel trails off, choked and was not sure on how should he continue.

The older sigh, and brings his hand up and placed them over Daniel's.

"I'm sorry too and you know I was very emotional that day that I can't really register on what I've said and did. I'm sorry for ignoring you too. Can we be friends again? I mean, be like we always do. I'm sick on trying to keep staying away from you Daniel."

"Yes, I would love that. Very much so and me too. I can't stand stay separated away from you hyung." Daniel sigh in relief when Seongwoo nods his head. Feeling very happy that they are finally in good terms again. He kisses the skin where he has his face buried in, to which Seongwoo giggles at the ticklish sensation.

"I missed you so much hyung. Let's not fight again. Yeah?"

"Mm, yes. Let's not. I missed you too. Now come on, we should head back to our room and change. Or we're gonna catch a cold."

Daniel nods and pulls away from Seongwoo but did not fully letting him go, as he grab Seongwoo's hand and bring it up to his mouth, and kisses his knuckles and the back of Seongwoo's hand lovingly. Eyes finding Seongwoo's that is full of adoration and affection.

Seongwoo blushed and punch him lightly, before he kissed Daniel on the cheek.

~

Whatever fight they had. They will keep it to themselves and praying that it won't ever happen again. They hated that they had to stay away and act cold to each other. So both of them made a mental note about if they fought, they have to reconcile one another in the next few hours and admits on who is at fault. 

No more fighting. They hate fighting with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and grammar errors.


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Daniel is slightly drifting apart, not because they fought but due to their busy schedule that had made them be apart from each other. But, somehow they manage to find each other again one night. Both terribly missing each other.

Since early month of April, Wanna One have been getting a lot more offers to model or be in a cf but not as a group. More like in a few small groups or solo sort of way. Not all of them gets the offer to be models for magazine or clothing brand or jewelry and all sorts. Usually the offer stands for the most popular ones or the most wanted between eleven boys.

Usually the offers goes to Kang Daniel the Wanna One center, but he’d refused few of them due to his already crazy schedules he had for that month. And for all sorts of others contracts he had signed up for to be their model for a period of times. It was too much for him that he had to turned down the offer and give it to his other members who wished to be out in the field more and get recognized. Plus he had to focused on his reality show he’s currently casted in for the second season, so he can’t do it even if he wanted to.

After the center turns down the offer, they go to the second person that is truly showing off his true model look. It is none other than Ong Seongwoo, with the most beautiful, handsome, perfect feature and model material. Even before he joins PD101, Seongwoo had already modeled for couples of online shops, etc etc. So he have the look and is actually very skilled and professional like that some of the people who had worked with him before compliments him. He nailed the shots professionally.

Although Seongwoo is the second most busy person among the group, with MCing for Music Core every Saturday, and having several photoshoots going on, Seongwoo still accepts the offers which he really made them happy.

He is busy with The Star magazine, doing it together with the maknae of the group, Guanlin. Then he and Jihoon just received signed a contract with Clavis and they had started modeling with the brand items almost everyday. And now the new offers to be in, which he, Minhyun, Jihoon and Jinyoung will be in is CE& CF. 

Now these two are running around the places for their schedules almost every single day that they, most of the time didn’t see each other more often as they usually did.

~

Daniel left for his filming again that one day while Seongwoo was asleep and he won’t be home for at least a day or maybe two. He was put in a cast again after he had accidentally injured his right hand again, for being reckless. With heavy heart he left their shared dorm to Incheon airport.

Then Seongwoo woke up to the most deafening silence inside his room with Daniel, only to find out from their manager that Daniel had left to film for DOTB again, which is not in Korea. So Daniel will not be coming back anytime soon. With that, others starts their own life, going out for an interview, filming, shooting for their magazine or CF’s and more.

Seongwoo is the only person that constantly going in and out of their dorm because of his hectic schedules too. He either went by himself or with Guanlin or Jihoon ot Minhyun, Jihoon and Jinyoung. Sometimes he went with Jaehwan, and sometimes just him and his manager.

Every where they go, fans would follow. Pursuing them with their phones, flashing their cameras that Seongwoo didn't feel comfortable with. And he hates the fact that when he went online, to check on the latest feed about anything other than his band mates, is that the latest news of Daniel seen with a cast on his right hand. He sighed for the nth time. Head leaning against the head rest. Closing his eyes for a short moment. Why must people want to know what happen to him. It's an accident and that is enough feeds for now. He knows that even Daniel knows that. 

"Seongwoo, we're here." his manager said after the car puts to a stop at his next schedule.

~

Daniel came back the next day after he finished off with his DOTB shooting and is pretty damn pooped about it. The first that came across his mind is to take a shower, and then change into something comfortable, like maybe a onesie or just in his soft pajama, then maybe get some snacks or a tub of ice cream and sat down in the living room with a stacks of movies or maybe a drama marathon with any of his house mates. Specially, if the older is there later, with Seongwoo.

He groans and moans after he gets to his dorm and was so happy to see that most of them are around, except for Seongwoo and Jihoon. 

"Still at work?" asked Daniel to no one in particular but more to Jisung even though the older didn't look at him.

"Yeah, for Clavis. They'll be back I think somewhere around tonight? Said that the director of Clavis wanted to celebrate of Seongwoo and Jihoon being their model for this season. I think it might be a dinner buffet. Lucky them." Jisung explained, popping the popcorn in his mouth, glancing slightly to Daniel.

"Oh..cool." is Daniel's only reply before he retreats to his room. 

_Great, Seongwoo hyung is having a pleasantly awesome dinner while I'm stuck here eating ramyun after._

He's not actually jealous, just that he misses the older. They barely even talk or see each other these days that people, most of it their OngNiel is science stans, is speculating a lot of things about them. Since they barely had any moment after quite some times. They are thinking that all those moments him and Seongwoo had, were fake and just for buying and getting more fans to get closer to them. 

In reality, none of that is real. He and Seongwoo, they are not really dating or anything. Hell, Daniel is not even gay or maybe he is, but he didn't have that sort of feelings for the older male. Their relationships are beyond best of friends since PD 101, yes he admits that, but it's not in a sort of romantic way. God know, that's not it either.

It is sort of a brotherly bond sort of relationship that him and Seongwoo had established since they became so close in PD 101. But Daniel won't ever deny on what their fans are talking about them being more than just friends. He is just gonna keep that as it is. Holding onto it as if it is his life is depending on it.

Daniel quickly strips off and gets into a hot shower.

~

It was too damn quiet when Seongwoo and Jihoon came home. Well, obviously it will since it's already late and most probably the others had gone to sleep rather than staying up, waiting for the two. They all have a fan meeting tomorrow so their manager had told them to sleep early since they had to wake up at five am, at most six.

Both males toes off their shoes and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Both of them keep their urge on downing the alcohols that has been offered to them over dinner since they can't afford to go home drunk and gets a hangover the next morning.

Only decided to take on the juices they had and now, they both regrets to ever had them since it's the only drinks they had. And now they need the plain glass of water to wash it down. Rinsing all the sugary taste off their mouth.

"Remind me to never agree to join them over dinner, hyung. That is awful."

"I agree, but still they made it specially for us. So better be grateful for it."

"I am, just that when we had to keep on refusing them offering us beers is a pain in the ass. Just because we have fan meetings tomorrow."

"True. Anyway, let's get to bed Jihoon ah. It's late."

Jihoon nods and deposit back the jug of cold water back into their fridge before he bids good night to Seongwoo and retreats to his own room with Woojin. While Seongwoo did the same thing. Eyes barely even opens now.

To his surprise when he opens the door, Daniel was laying on his bed, in the dark, with his phone stuck on his face. The younger male was playing games on his phone, lights casting down on his feature.

He snaps away from his phone when he heard the door softly clicks shut and in came Seongwoo, all in his glory. Tired as fuck. Daniel cast him a small smile, as sort of a 'welcome home' kind of smile.

"Tired?" he asked, now sitting down on his bed even though the room is still dark and only the lights from Daniel's phone is lighting up the room. Seongwoo didn't feel like turning the lights on. So he just nods and starts stripping. Couldn't care less on taking a shower, since he will be waking up soon enough to get ready.

"Very much."

"Get some rest then."

"I might say the same thing to you too, Niel. Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"Hm, just not sleepy."

"......"

"Okay, I was waiting for you to come home. There happy now. I just wanted to....uh, not wanting to miss out seeing you or talking to you tonight, so I'd stay up and waited for you."

"Aww, did you miss me that much that you so very sweetly waited for me, little Niel." Seongwoo teased, as he stride over to Daniel's bed after he changed. Sitting on the bed and pokes the chubby cheeks of Daniel's.

Daniel slaps his hand away using his not cast hand. 

"Yeah, what if I am. We barely see each other these days. So I just had to stay awake so that we can see each other."

"It's not like we won't be seeing one another tomorrow at the event, Niel. Anyway, go to sleep. Sweet dream and elevate that hands of yours with your peachy plush." Seongwoo commands, pushing the younger down and took the phone away from him, tucking him under his blanket like a mother tucking his small child to bed.

"Yes mom. Good night hyung."

"Good night Niel." and Seongwoo climbed up to his bed and dives into his soft mattress. Sighing before he is dead to the world. 

Him and Daniel both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	20. Twenty (Gapyeong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo took Daniel to Gapyeong for a date since he noticed how Daniel is so stress up by his job. It was the best and Daniel truly loves it. Also, they have some steamy night coming in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This is yet another You are Beautiful AU.  
> If you guys haven't finish reading it and don't want any spoilers then skip this and wait for the next one shot.  
> There is a short rated m scene in the middle of the story so stay tuned. Also, sorry if it's shitty, since I'm still not that good with smut ;D
> 
> You have been warned by the spoilers!

"Hyung, where are you taking me? You have been keeping quiet and not saying anything since this morning that now you are making me all curious as to why are we going farther, and farther away from the city. Hyung, please talk to me. This is scaring me."

Daniel fidgets, although he is not really that scared since he knows that Seongwoo is not trying to take him far away and kills him or anything. Hey, he can still be a bit cautious even though he had dated Seongwoo for more than two, almost three years now. Knowing whatever the older is thinking and doing even when he did say anything. But at that moment, he can't really tell, not even read through his stoic face at all.

He swears that he could see Seongwoo's lips twitched, and the corner of his lips slightly turns up but it goes away as fast as it comes. Daniel sigh and leans back into his seat, staring out of the window where the view of lush green tall trees surrounds the area.

At that moment, Seongwoo glances slightly to his younger boyfriend and a smile tugs on his lips but he pulls his stoic face once again when Daniel turns his head to face the front. Sighing again as he tries to figure out where in the world is Seongwoo taking him. All this silents is killing him, and he always love surprises but for that day, he kind of not enjoying the thought of being surprise, perhaps because he don't know where the heck are they heading.

He wanted to die so Daniel decided to sleep. Slumping to the side, slightly leaning against Seongwoo, head automatically resting on the older's shoulder. Seongwoo only lets him rest as he continue driving them towards the destination that has stuck deep in his mind. The promised place.

~

It only takes about twenty minutes just after Daniel fell asleep that Seongwoo pull over and turn of the engine. He glance down to his sleeping boyfriend who still had his head on his shoulder. Seongwoo doesn't have the heart to wake him up since Daniel recently barely had a good sleep, because of his dance school and his shift at the lab at the hospital Seongwoo is working with. Researching for a new treatment and doing all the chemicals.

Seongwoo gave him about another five minutes of sleep. In the mean time he gets to admire Daniel's soft, calm sleeping face. He always loves the soft feature of his younger boyfriend every time he was sleeping or just closing his eyes. The intense, manly and sexy sort of Daniel always disappears while he sleeps. 

Seongwoo spontaneously leans down to kiss his boyfriend's crown and with that Daniel slowly flutters his eyes open. The soft kiss wakes him up like a kiss from prince charming towards Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. It sounds cheesy.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. We're here." Seongwoo nuzzles his face on Daniel's puffy, chubby cheeks after the younger leans away. Pecking at the soft bun like cheeks. The younger rub his eyes off the sleeps and yawns. He hum when Seongwoo kissed his cheeks.

"Where exactly are we, hyung." he asked still looking sleepy and confused.

"Gapyeong." Seongwoo simply respond, smiling when he sees Daniel perks up and widen his eyes. He was trying to stiffle his laughs when he watched how Daniel was looking around the place with so much excitement that it was really shocking to see. Daniel was sleepy seconds ago but now he's all to alert and jumpy just by word 'Gapyeong'.

"Gapyeong? Really? We're really here? Like right now?" he asks so many questions, shooting like a bullets out of his mouth. Seongwoo thinks if Daniel was a shifter, his tails and ears would have pop out, tail would be wagging all around the place. Ears will be all perks up.

"Yes we are. We're in Gapyeong now. As I promised that I'll take you to one day and that day is today."

Daniel was in a state of shocked and surprised and bewilderment and emotional and happy and sad at the same time. Sad is not because of something bad, it's just that he have that feelings. He was not sure what to call that so he thinks it is sad or whatever it calls.

"Hyung~ Oh god, you are....you're....shit I can't say it." he sniffles and proceed to pull Seongwoo close to him and kiss the living daylight out of him. As always, he was lucky, and the most happiest person in the entire universe to have Seongwoo as his lovely, sweet boyfriend of almost three years. Seongwoo hum, and sigh as they continue kissing. Loving how Daniel is showering him with kisses and the affection he is giving him at the moment.

They pull apart after some time. "No problem." Seongwoo manage, licking his lips that is slightly swollen now and redder than it was before.

~

Seongwoo takes them to the uphill cafe that over views the whole city of Seoul. With the greenery and the cold mist that surrounds the area makes it even better. It was cold because of the mist. No need for any wind.

Daniel have been talking about Gapyeong since the time they had talked about it like years ago. But they never had the chance to go since both males were practically busy with work. And he was never expected that Seongwoo will take him today just to get out of the city to relax and enjoy.

It was the date he have been looking for. He have heard people say about Gapyeong. 

People only go to Gapyeong with their love ones. Their significant other since it's a romantic place where most lovers go to chill out or just enjoy their honeymoon, dates and be all romantic.

And Daniel had his wished come true, from his own boyfriend who he had been so very in love with since day one of their fateful encounter.

”Come on, love. Let’s eat.” Seongwoo said, unbuckling his belt to get out of his car, followed by Daniel. The younger grab Seongwoo’s hand and clasped them together when they walk inside. He is too happy and felt loved by Seongwoo more and more. They ignore the eyes going on them and down to their intertwined hands. They only need each other and not care about what the public says.

~

Seems like the shop is more cozy and warm than they expected. They are thankful that not many people are there when they got in and seated outside so that they could see the beautiful view more closer. Admiring how different the city of Seoul was from where they are now. 

“Babe did you planned all this and keep it a secret from me all this time?” Daniel starts with his eyes all sparkles up when the foods came in. They order a lot, such as, pasta, pizza, sandwiches, burger and more.

”Sure did. I even reserved us a room for the night. I want to spend some more time with you here. You need to relax. You have been stressing out lately so I got to take you out to see the place and since I’ve promised to take you to Gapyeong that I wanted to take you here. Fulfill your wish.” Seongwoo smiles softly and reaches out to caress Daniel’s face. The younger leans into his touch. Smiling back at his boyfriend.

”Thank you hyung. What did I do to my past to deserve such a loving, sweet boyfriend like you.” Daniel place his hand on top of Seongwoo’s and kiss the palm with tender, soft kisses.

Seongwoo smiles, stroking Daniel’s cheek with his thumb, “You did nothing. We are destined to be together anyway.” Is Seongwoo answer. They both gaze at each other before leaning in for a kiss. 

~

The next thing they know, after their date at the shop, they found themselves at their hotel room where Seongwoo had booked for the night. Basically, they both can't take their hands off each other any longer. Since earlier, through out their date, both have been yearning to get their hands on, to touch, to feel, to taste. And couldn't wait until it's night time.

But since Seongwoo is more sober (which he is actually am not drunk) than Daniel who seems to be spell cast with lust and love, the older held in. Keep reminding Daniel that they are out in public.

And now with them already at their hotel room, neither can't wait any longer. Once the door shut closed behind them, Seongwoo was slammed back to the door with Daniel attacking his lips, ravaging him like a hungry beast yearning for more meat.

And it goes on from there. Clothes thrown away, around the room starting from the door until the bed. One by one items of clothing were discarded every where in the room.

~

**(A/N: short M rated part.)**

Seongwoo was a moaning mess now, under Daniel who keep thrusting slow but deep inside Seongwoo. The older hid his face away but couldn't keep his voice low every time Daniel thrust in, some times deep and slow, some time shallow but fast. Whatever it is, Daniel will always makes Seongwoo loose control of his body, being over taken by lust makes him loosing his mind. Every time they had sex.

"More...Daniel I want more."

Daniel chuckles deeply, leaning forward until he was bending Seongwoo in half just to kiss the older's lips, with him still connected deep in Seongwoo.

"Anything for you babe." he said against Seongwoo's lips. He did gave what Seongwoo want. Going much more faster and wilder, just like how Seongwoo always wanted, always love. This is the side of Seongwoo who he discover after their fifth or sixth time of making love, which he was quite surprised to. Seongwoo is not that very innocent at all. He actually love the hard, rough sex rather than the slow, sweet one. Which Daniel was super excited about, since he too love the rough rather than slow sex. Even though doing it slow makes it more passionate and even more better and longer rather than rough and fast. But who cares about that when you have your lover loving the same thing as you do.

Daniel leans away and spread apart Seongwoo's leg even wider now, and hook one of the older's leg over his shoulder just so he could gets in even deeper and to get to Seongwoo's sweet spot.

Seongwoo moans, gasps when Daniel keep going faster, harder, deeper with every thrust he made. This new position sure did give Seongwoo hell, and being all dizzy and full of pleasure because on the second thrust Daniel made, he hits his spot dead on and a pleased smile grace upon Daniel's face when Seongwoo keeps moaning louder and louder. Knowing that he found the right spot so Daniel keep aiming for it and he did.

"Ah..ah..ah.." Seongwoo keeps on moaning, fisting his hands onto the sheets of the bed, gripping it tight with every single thrust Daniel made, more deeper and faster than he did before now that he found his favorite spot that sent Seongwoo to heaven.

Daniel then leans in again, to capture Seongwoo's lips still with one leg hooked on his shoulder. Kissing his slow yet full of passion and love, as he works his wonder on his hip, going shallow but fast now.

"I love you.....Seongwoo...very much.." he sigh, gasp against the older's lips. Groaning when he feels like he's getting close.

"I love you....too....always and....ah!" he gasp, and Seongwoo feels close too. He clench around Daniel, hands wrapping around his neck to keep Daniel close to him, kissing him sloppily when he feels like cumming close. And he did, when Seongwoo bits Daniel's lower lip hard as he cum, even without him or Daniel touching him. All over him and Daniel's chest, even when Daniel is actually laying on top of him. And seconds later, with one last push, deep in Seongwoo, Daniel paused and spill everything inside Seongwoo, body stiff and jerks a little as he cum all out and inside Seongwoo.

They both panted and gasping after they were spent. Daniel kiss Seongwoo still even after he cums, not wanting to let his lover go and wanting to kiss him even longer.

~

Once they cleaned up, they both went back to bed to start getting ready to sleep. Tired after their love making session and all the drive they had earlier today. Seongwoo slides in last after he turn off the light, and cuddles close to Daniel who is slipping in and put of his sleep but get back up once he felt Seongwoo slipping in beside him and he automatically shift and lay on his side to let Seongwoo get into his arm. He smiles when Seongwoo hugs him and nuzzle his face on his chest.

Every time after sex, both of them loves to cuddles and get clingy, especially Daniel. 

Daniel stroke the older's hair and tucks him under his chin and slowly closing his eyes. Seongwoo's heart beat makes him calm and the smell of Seongwoo's too make him all calm and relax. 

"This is the best short getaway ever. I love you so much. And thank you." Daniel claimed, kissing the top of Seongwoo's head. The older hum and cuddles closer.

"Anything and anytime for you, baby. You know I'd do anything to get you out and stress free."

"I know....I know you will. And I am grateful for that." the younger sigh, kissing the older's head once again.

"Mm, that's good. I love you too. Good night Nielie. Sweet dream."

They both try to fight the sleeps but just for a short seconds before they drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and grammar errors.


	21. Twenty One (Prequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cougar Seongwoo hated it when human being is looking down on the hybrids. But, his insecurity didn't last long since his boyfriend have his way to make him smile. As always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prequel for We are Hybrids.  
> It's nothing special though. But I do hope u guys enjoy reading it.

"Wait....your girlfriend is a....hybrid?" one boy said rather surprised that his friend is dating a hybrid. 

But it's not really that surprising matter now, because where they live. In the year they are living in right now are something way different than years ago. Human beings doesn't live just among their own kind. The world have open up and welcomed hybrids to live amongst them. No more hiding and lurking.

They don't get kick to the side now as they walk down the street or the planet. They are one with the society and most people accepts their presence. Some don't, thinking that hybrids will take over their lives and takes over the world. Forcing the human to be their slaves, etc.

All that are rubbish and stupid. Only lowly, desperate people with such mind would think of them like that. Hybrids are friendly, although some still have problems with trusting human beings since they have once treats their kinds really badly. But most of them, accepted the humans and even befriended, living with each other and even dating or marrying one.

Back to the part where a guy was so surprised about his friend dating a hybrid, one person kind of feels slightly tick off by that sort of person. So he stood up, ignoring his friends frantically trying to stop him from marching over. You can't get away from a cat's ear, they have such a sensitive hearings.

"Come back here!" one of his friends softly yells, sounding almost like a whisper but the other still ignores him.

He soon arrived at the table, standing behind the guy. It seems the guy notices his presence so he turns and only feels like cowering away. 

"Is there a problem in dating a hybrid, if I may ask? We have been living in your world for many years now. So it's not something that you should be surprised off as you can see with your own eyes that there are others who are in a relationship with us hybrids. Either they are male or female hybrid." the hybrid crosses his arms over his chest. Displeased that there are still some of the people out there that still thinks that they are a monster. Or maybe worst.

"No, I don't mean it that way. Honest...just that....I wished that I could have a hybrid girlfriend too. I'm sorry that you think I am judging your kind or hated them..." the boy keeps his head low, scared to look up at the hybrid because he is no ordinary hybrid. He is one of the predator hybrid that is quiet large in populations, only that he is the only hybrid with his own breed. 

A cougar hybrid.

The cougar was going to open his mouth again when another hybrid swooped in and clamped his mouth shuts. The cougar was glaring at him, eyes wide and disapproving on what the other hybrid is doing to him. 

The cougar tries to get out of the other hybrid. But the guy didn't budge at all so he huffed, and crosses his arm again. Eyes looking away, so very upset and hates it when he need to back away from confronting the human.

"I'm sorry for my friend over here. He have such a foul mouth that even a very sincere words that comes out his mouth still sounded so very mean and full of hatred. I apologizes on his behalf. Please continue on and don't mind us. We'll be leaving you and your friends alone now." the other hybrid smiles, bowing a few times as an apology for his friend and leave the table. 

The human boy stops him from apologizing and saying his own apology for making his friend upset and misunderstand what he was talking about.

The rest of the cougar's friends bows to and leave their money on the table after getting the bills. Not wanting to wait any longer and scurry off, following their friends that have left the building.

~

"Let go of me. You're suffocating me." the cougar huffed, thrashing around in the grip of his hybrid friend.

The other lets him go and proceed to pinch the cougar's cheeks. Making him wincing and flinching about.

"I thought I told you not to judge people just by hearing them say something about us. I've told you so many times now, Seongwoo. God please stop doing that." the other said, still pulling on the cougar named Seongwoo cheeks.

"Ow ow ow. Shut up! Let go. It's not my fault that it's in my nature! To be all in high alert and be all judgemental towards people and be hostile in my surrounding!" Seongwoo bits over the hand that is still covering half of his mouth. And with a loud yelp, the other pulls away, inspecting his own hand that was just bitten by the cougar. He nursed his hand and glares at his cougar friend. 

"That hurts!" the other whined, complaining and showing the place he was bitten at Seongwoo. The other just shrugs and looked away.

"Not my fault when I kept telling you to let me go. That's what you get when you didn't pry off."

The other hybrid pouts and blows his hand before he gave Seongwoo a kick on the shin. The cougar yelps, knelt down when his shin was kicked. He turns around and glared at his friend. The wolf hybrid which is currently looking away, whistling like nothing just happen and he wasn't the person who kicks him.

"Do that again and I'll break up with you. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Seongwoo threatens before he takes off, stomping away even before the wolf could retorts back at him. Their friends manage to catch up, panting as they did arrived safely and see Seongwoo storming off, leaving the wold hybrid in shocked.

"Wait....why should I be the one who sleeps on the couch! Seongwoo....wait! Yah!" the wolf hybrid took off without saying anything to their friends who just barely made it. They all stand there like a log, staring at the two hybrids running off.

"THANKS FOR WAITING GUYS!!" they all said in unison before they leave to go back to their own home.

~

"Seongwoo!! Don't go storming off like that...and I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't work on me this time, Daniel. Try again." Seongwoo keeps walking, reluctant to look at his wolf friend named Daniel. Or rather, his wolf boyfriend.

Daniel pouts. He hates it when Seongwoo is mad at him for no reason. Or for a small reason of him rescuing him from being stupid or get angry in public because of the humans. Daniel know that his cougar boyfriend don't really like humans but he don't practically hates them too. Only that, it's still very hard for him to accept them or the thought of them living with them. 

The wolf hybrid sling his arm over his cougar boyfriend's shoulder and pulls him closer just to make the other feel safe and secure although they are both predators hybrids and can easily fend themselves from bad people or other hostiles hybrids.

"I'm sorry...really am sorry. Forgive me? I don't want to sleep on the couch all alone. It's cold without you." he gets his guns out. The puppy eyes or which you should called it wolf eyes.

Seongwoo keeps his stubborn side on, but did glance his way just to see his wolf boyfriend, giving him that pathetic look which he is weak for. Seongwoo sigh heavily and his body goes lax.

"This will be the last time, Daniel. I hate it when you take sides with the humans." 

The other smiles and kiss him, on the cheek.

Seongwoo sighs again but slightly smile at his wolf boyfriend. He can never stay mad at him, especially when Daniel's ears all flop down and tails curled away when he was sad. He doesn't have the heart to see Daniel sad because of him.

"I'm sorry too, for being so hostile. I didn't mean it." Seongwoo admits. It's partly his fault anyway and he admits it. His ears twitched and tails wags a little as he stares at his wolf boyfriend.

"That's alright. I can understand why you being all hostile towards them. Your populations are rare and you feel like they endangers your species." Daniel gave him a kiss again, but this time a reassuring kiss just to make Seongwoo feels better. Trying to make him stop thinking about his cougar family, even when they are not hybrids.

"Yeah...sorry." Seongwoo said softly, wrapping his arm around Daniel's waist and side hug him.

"It's alright. Now let's go home yeah. It's freezing and I can feel that my tails are turning into ice." Daniel said and starts walking with Seongwoo still hugging him and his arm are still over Seongwoo's shoulder. Kissing him again on his temple.

"The cold never bothers you anyway so why are you worrying about getting cold." Seongwoo snorts.

"Did you just use Frozen on me, Seongwoo?" Daniel chuckles, an eyebrow arching up, looking down at his cougar boyfriend.

"I did. So deal with it."

"Oh I did always deal things with you. Come on...Let's get home and buried ourselves in our thick blankets."

"Mm, sounds nice and promising."

They both giggles and walks down the street with how they are. Side hugging, arm slinging over a shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments.  
> Sorry for the typos & errors.


	22. Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo were sick and was brought back to their dorm to rest. He was unconscious for couple of days and had been worrying a certain overgrown puppy. Not only him, but he made everyone worried about him.

The last thing that Seongwoo remember is that he was feeling light headed, sweaty, weak, and woozy. Just that and to the point that he couldn’t recall what actually happened to him. 

Now, he wakes up feeling still very dizzy and woozy. Feels like his head just got hit by a brick and that the world is spinning. So he shut his eyes again, to get the dizzy feeling away. 

He was still having trouble to remember what happened and why did he feel so miserable and weak.

A soft snore makes him open his eyes again and searching for the said noise around the room although the spinning is still there. His lower torso feels heavy and felt like he was paralyze and all movement were cut off by the weight on his lower torso. So Seongwoo decided to look down to see what is pinning him down to extend that he couldn’t move.

Seongwoo blinks a few times when he see what or who it is. A mop of dark brown hair headed boy is sleeping on him. Hands lay firmly over his thigh and another under his waist, like he was hugging him. Head resting on his abdomen and he was snoring, mouth slightly ajar and dumpling sort of cheeks squished on his abdomen.

Daniel is sleeping on top of him, with him still in his proper clothes and make up still on his face. 

Seongwoo remembers that Daniel was supposed to be out of the country, filming for some reality show that takes a week or maybe more for him. But how did he ended up being here, in their dorm, back in Seoul when he left about few days ago. He wasn’t supposed to be here right now. Not here in Seoul, sleeping on top of Seongwoo still dressed in his overly heavy clothes. 

Seongwoo tried to move a little, shifting around but then the hands around him tightens and Daniel nuzzles deeper on his stomach until he stops and snores again, mumbling something incoherent.

He sigh and the dizziness comes again, making Seongwoo reaching up to press on his temple. He shuts his eyes automatically, as the throbbing continues. Once it’s gone he open his eyes again and softly groans. Rubbing his face up and down in a slow motion. Half of his mind is being a dick to him right now because he still couldn’t get the hang of this throbbing, painful head of his and half of it are still trying to recalls back about how he got in this situation.

Just as he was finishing rubbing his face and going through his hair that he felt a small bandage on his head, nicely wrapped around his head that he fails to realized it earlier as he was pressing his head. Suddenly it all make sense to him and finally pieces by pieces of his memory came back, hitting him like a tidal waves.

~

_Seongwoo was at work, shooting for some cf which he was casted on, hand picked by them that it happens. He wasn’t really feeling that good or healthy at that moment. Slightly feverish but bearable still which he goes on with his cf recording. He took his meds and proceed with his project._

_It was going on smoothly until Seongwoo feels very, so very dizzy, and light headed that he accidentally tripped while he was on his way down to their company car after his filming and practically slipping down the staircase and hitting his head, pretty hard, on the cold floor, knocking him out of his consciousness there and then._

_His manager and few other staff that witness him falling immediately took the unconscious Seongwoo to the emergency to be treated._

_The doctor tells his manager that Seongwoo had a mild concussion that he needed to stay in, rest in bed for a couple of days at least for full recovery. The manager agrees straight away and the doctor proceed with a few test on his head. Scan and MRI just to make sure that he was okay and he did. Thankful for that, but Seongwoo is still out cold, and his fever began to takes over his body. It spikes up, so the doctor have to give Seongwoo a jab of medications just to ease up the fever and continue with nursing his injured head._

_They took him home still unconscious and told Jisung that Seongwoo will not be able to join them for any event or filming for a week, at most by the doctor’s order._

_Jisung and the rest was happy that Seongwoo is alright but still they are very much concerned about his bandage head. The manager carried Seongwoo on his back all until the reached the dorm and lay him gently on Daniel’s bed since he couldn’t exactly carry him up like that._

_Everyone who doesn’t have any schedule that day came by to check on him, with Jisung being the mother of the group, he ended up staying over to nurse him even though he's still not awake._

_~_

Somehow in all that time, Daniel found out about Seongwoo injury and the next thing they knew that Daniel had taken the next flight home to Seoul, with the reason of wanting to be there with the older.

It seems that Daniel couldn’t stay down and not be worried about him when they proceed with the filming. In the end he pleaded, saying that he can’t focus with how Seongwoo are, not until he’s there to see him for himself.

Daniel arrived home the next day and frantically, anxiously took the cab rather than waiting for the company car to get him home which he actually haven’t told them of him coming back, cancelling his filming. He had started filming several days ago and should wrapped up about a week or so but it looks like he have to postpone his part.

”Daniel? What are you...” Sungwoon was cut off short when Daniel goes through the door and quickly headed to his room. Agitated to see Seongwoo and see how he’s doing. Sungwoon along with Minhyun who was home at the moment follows behind. The others went out to find food.

He swung the door open and stop on his track, staring at the sleeping figure of Seongwoo on his bed. He sighs and drop to his knee, relief that Seongwoo was not in a serious state. The older is sleeping and still unconscious since three days ago, so they don’t really know his status. Whether he’s doing okay or not. But so far, Seongwoo is still alive and breathing and that is more than enough for them to not go overly worried about what will happen to him.

”Daniel..” Sungwoon calls again after he and Minhyun walks in to find Daniel kneeling, body trembling. They panicked so both of them went to his side. Checking to see if he’s okay and sighs in relief when he did. Daniel cries, with two reasons. He is both relief and sad at the same time. Not exactly that sad, only that he was scared, yes scared is the best word to describe how he feels right now too.

~

Scared because he thought Seongwoo is truly, extremely badly hurt and couldn’t survive when he heard the news, overheard to be exact, from his manager talking through his phone and know that it is from one of their other managers. Although the other said that it was not that critical, but in Daniel’s head at that moment went off flying, thinking about all sorts of bad things that had fell upon the older male, whom he hadn’t talked as much as he did before. They were slowly drifting apart because of their lack of times to chill out and busy all the time that they had barely talk or interact with each other lately.

Sungwoon and Minhyun stand up and help the younger to stand. Minhyun took the bag that Daniel had came with and went out to the kitchen. Sungwoon was left there with him.

”Go change Daniel. I’m not gonna ask you what you’re here when you should be filming for your reality show but...glad that you are back.”

”It’s okay hyung. I’m fine with what I’m wearing.”

”No you’re not. Now go change and wash yourself please Daniel.”

Daniel didn’t respond and didn’t show any sign of going to change or washing himself so Sungwoon decided to just leave him be. Not wanting to push him any further. The younger moves and went to sit next to Seongwoo. He gently brush the strand of hair off the older’s temple and keep fiddling with it as he gazed down on the peaceful face, sleeping soundly. He smiles sadly at him when his eyes cast upon the bandage on Seongwoo’s head. Brushing lightly against it like feather like, trying to be as gentle as he can as to not hurt him.

Daniel sigh, hand going down to rest on Seongwoo’s cheek and let it lingers there for a longer time, caressing the soft skin before he leans down to kiss the older’s lips, softly and lightly. Just a short lips to lips touching.

When Minhyun and Sungwoon came back in, they find that Daniel is already fast asleep on top of Seongwoo’s lower half of his body. Soft snores is the only sound that surrounds the room.

Minutes later, the rest of them came home and was obviously surprised to see Daniel there and Jisung demands the two of them an explanation or the reason why or how Daniel found out. Neither of them knows the answer so they leave it be.

~

Although Seongwoo is not sure when Daniel actually came home because he only remembers up until he hits his head but he is kind of glad that Daniel is here with him. Sleeping so deeply that he didn’t make any sort sign of moving away from Seongwoo.

Seongwoo then help himself up so that he could half sit up on the bed, but not without making his head throbs again and he groans. However, Seongwoo did manage to sit with the support of his elbow since he can’t exactly move his legs or waist or whatever parts of his lower torso.

When he did sit up, the corner of his eyes caught a glimpse of people or piles of whatever it was on the floor of his shared bedroom with Daniel. He turns to find that all of his group members are sleeping on the floor in all sorts of ways. All covered up with the blankets.

He even managed to spot their manager sleeping on the couch in the living room since the door was open and the small light somewhere from the living room illuminates the room a little and their manager so he could see him very clearly.

They were sleeping very soundly and peacefully with soft, light snores coming from few of them, together with Daniel’s. All of them gather around to sleep in their small bedroom reason why is so that they all could takes turn to check on Seongwoo although now most of them are asleep. Seongwoo didn't see any of them stays awake. He let them be.

 He also notices that they are a tray of food, and plastic bag which he assume contain another food by the logo on it and then a glass of water. Also, he just noticed that Daniel's bed now are full of soft pillows, plushy here and there and even his baby seal dolls are scattered over the bed. Seongwoo couldn't hold back a smile at how deeply worried and full of care they are on him. This is not the first time it had happen to him. He did once passed out but woke up few hours later after he rested. So none of them when to the extreme measure it taking care of him as much as they are now to him, like today, or tonight.

He moves again, just slightly to get comfortable and reached out to grab on his phone. Unlocking it to check what day is today and time.

**Friday, 2353 pm.**

Ah, he was out for about three days now, no wonder he feel so lost and felt like he just woke up from his grave. In a bad way because his head still hurt but his fever that he remembers having is gone. Seongwoo scratched his head, gently when he closing to hurting his injured head, the spot where the gauze is pressed on.

Daniel stirs which made Seongwoo frozen up in his spot to look down on the younger boy. The brown haired boy keep on stirring, and then whimpering softly then nuzzling his face when he couldn't find a comfortable spot to sleep. Seongwoo realized that when they slept together in one bed, it doesn't fit them since it's a bunk bed and Daniel is bigger than him, which he needed at least a full space of his bed to sleep, but currently he couldn't because Seongwoo is taking most of the bed for himself, while Daniel is curled up almost like a prawn as he hugs Seongwoo's lower torso, closed and tight. 

Seongwoo is so sure that Daniel will complaint about being sore when he wakes up.

The raven haired ran his fingers through Daniel's soft locks, carding them as he smiles fondly down on his younger male.

A soft gasps make him jerks his hand away and turn his head too fast which Seongwoo feels like his neck snapped and his head banging rapidly, by the sudden force. He groans loudly and winced, hands went up to his head.

"Hyung~..." the voice calls out when he finally realized that Seongwoo is awake. Seongwoo open one eye to look at the person, which is Daehwi. And before he could say anything, Daehwi is already waking everyone up, and it includes their manager who was shocked by Daehwi's frantic voice.

"Hyungs...hyungs! Seongwoo hyung is awake!" 

Daehwi's successfully made everyone wakes up all surprised and at the same time puzzled since they are still not fully awake yet, and some are even annoyed that they were forced to wake up, but only to calm down when they see Seongwoo sitting on the bed.

Daniel stirs again but this time, his eyes went wide when he heard Daehwi's saying 'Seongwoo hyung is awake' so he flipped his head up and his eyes falls on the older's one.

~

"Seongwoo~ Thank god! Oh man, you have been out nearly days now."

"How are you feeling, Seongwoo?"

"Does it hurt still?"

"Guys, one at a time please. He just woke up, so give him time."

"Hyung, do you want some water?"

They keep throwing him questions after question, but his eyes are still fixed on Daniel's since they first made contact. But then he flinched when someone touched his head where the gauze was. There was a loud smack follows after that and an 'OW!' afterwards.

"Don't touch that, moron!" 

Seongwoo recognized whose voice that belongs to. It's none other than Jisung to their main dancer and rapper, Woojin. The latter smiles and waves his hand up.

"That's okay, hyung. I'm fine. Feels better than I was days ago but it does still hurts a little but I can bear with it and no Jinyoung, I'm not thirsty." he manage to answer all their questions in one go.

They all heaves a long, relief sighs.

"Please be more careful, Seongwoo ah. You could killed yourself." Jisung said, taking the chair and sat closed to the bed. Fixing some of the strands of Seongwoo's hair.

"I will and don't worry." he reply. Jisung smile at him then notices that Daniel was still staring at Seongwoo, still quite surprised that Seongwoo is awake now. So he looked away to Sungwoon then Minhyun and they both gave a knowing looks. Their manager came in shortly to check, and wanted to ask if Seongwoo is okay but before he could even ask any of that, he was pushed out of the room by Minhyun.

"Okay kids, let's go and let these two have their short moment, yeah? Once they're done, we'll come back in to sleep." Jisung claps his hand as a signal for everyone to starts walking and out of the room, and then wink back at the two with a smirk before he closed the door, after all the whining and complaining going on in the background.

~

Seongwoo and Daniel sat there is silent for a few seconds, both not sure what should they say so they keep quiet until Daniel shifted his body, and loosening his hands around Seongwoo, as it feels like he wanted to sit. 

But Seongwoo was wrong about that, because then Daniel was slinging his hand again, now over his shoulder and pulls him back to lie down. Now Daniel is side hugging him, already taking the extra, free space next to Seongwoo, with his back rested against the wall. 

Seongwoo let Daniel manhandle him until he was satisfied with how they are. Head rested gently on Daniel's hard chest, on the side which he didn't hurt his head, pressed closed to the younger's chest that it feels like they would mashed up together. Daniel's arm are hugging him in a secure manner over his shoulder and also on his waist. The younger slightly lay on his side but most of his back are resting on the mattress.

Once they are all cozy and comfy, Daniel sigh. Face nuzzles into Seongwoo's hair and inhaled the smell of Seongwoo's shampoo.

"Niel.." Seongwoo calls to him softly. His hand automatically balls up in Daniel's clothes and gripping onto it.

"Hmm." Daniel replied, eyes closed and his grips tightens.

"Thank you for coming back." 

That made Daniel open his eyes a little bit to look down on Seongwoo who is now looking back up at him. Daniel smiles softly, that is full of adoration when he sees the older. How can their relationship, their friendship drifted away after not interactin with each other much, but their loves for each other never dies down.

Daniel gave Seongwoo a short peck on his lips, and then let his lips lingers there. He could feel that Seongwoo is smiling.

"No problem hyung. I'll do anything to come back to you. And I won't leave you alone when you're like this. Ever." he speaks against Seongwoo's lips, grazing it as he kissed him a few times.

Although they may have not interacted so much for these past months and people may have think that they are just doing it all for fanservices, well they are wrong. Their relationship are way more than just a simple idols wanting to wins their fans heart. 

Even if they haven't seen each other or hang out with each other much, and they both do feels themselves drifting apart, their bonds are still very strong that every time it keeps pulling the two back together. To each other. Just like how they are now. Daniel is here with Seongwoo when he was supposed to be out of the country filming. He'd rather push the job away rather than loosing Seongwoo. He'd rather be here now with Seongwoo then out there filming. That is how devoted he is to Seongwoo, and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	23. Twenty Three (mpregNiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel says he wanted a baby. Seongwoo give him one. And they go through the time of welcoming the little one. Naming him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys. How is it going haha.  
> This is my first Mpreg so be nice to me. No smut whatsoever but just pure fluff on this chapter.  
> There is more to come in the future on each drabbles/one shot ^^  
> You guys can always drop me any prompt if u have any though and I will try to deliver it as I go on :3

"Babe."

"Mm?"

"What will you say if....if I say I wanted a kid? In our house?"

Seongwoo turn to face Daniel, his two years of a husband who currently looking at him with soft eyes. Both of them had just came back from work and took their shower together and preparing for bed when Daniel suddenly ask Seongwoo the question.

They had never thought of having any kid after they got married. Already that satisfied with having each other, but perhaps after spending the last two years together and watching, witnessing their friends whom also married and having kids, might have made Daniel think about having a little one, at home. To play, to love and to protect.

Daniel extremely adores children, so that's why he works at a daycare as a teacher because then he could spent a lot of time with children. He is very friendly with them and loves to pamper them, that he never scolded any of them except if they do something wrong which he needed to be strict about. Otherwise, most of them loves Daniel so much that most parent talked to him about how their kids keep complimenting about how nice and friendly Daniel was to them. How he teach them with lots of patience, using his own way that they all managed to learn them fast and grew attached to whatever he teaches.

Even other teachers who worked with him loves to work with Daniel and also adores him. He may have a 60 cm wide shoulder that people always mistaken him as a bad fellow and have the look of a mafia's son or something, he was actually the opposite of that. They have such extreme imaginations, thinking that with how handsome he is, he could be a drug dealer, or a smuggler, or working in a bar or anything. 

While Daniel loves children so very much, we have his husband, Seongwoo who is an opposite of him. But know that Seongwoo have nothing to go against children, just that he have a hard time handling them. It's not like he hates them, god no. He does, but it's just hard for him.

So for Seongwoo to hear his husband asking about him wanting kid was surprising but he wasn't expecting that. Not after being married for two years.

Daniel scooted closer to his husband, easily finding his hand under the duvet, intertwining them and another hand starts to play with Seongwoo's long, thin fingers. Daniel leans his head on Seongwoo's shoulder, not sure if he should look at him again or ask him the question one more time. He knows Seongwoo is thinking, so hard about having kid, so he will give him some times to think. He won't push him further if Seongwoo doesn't want any.

Seongwoo sighs, closing his eyes. Daniel bit his lower lip because the silent is making him nervous and the sigh does not help in makes it any better. He flinches a little when Seongwoo suddenly moves and sling his arm around and rest it on his waist. He pulled his hand that was held by Daniel and snake them under his husband and pulls him even more closer, squishing Daniel into his chest. 

"Alright. If that's what you want. We can have one, anything for you." Seongwoo says softly into his hair, eyes still closed.

Daniel blinks a few times then smile against Seongwoo's chest. He kissed his husband's chest a few times and snuggles closer, that he apparently nuzzling his face over and over like a cat. Seongwoo couldn't help but to smile down on his cute husband. Pressing a long, sweet kiss on Daniel's head.

He'll give anything and everything to Daniel. 

~

Daniel jolts up from his sleep one night. He feels the sudden urge to vomit his guts out, so he quickly scramble off from bed and into their bathroom. He couldn't get there quick enough, so he ended up vomit everything out when he reaches the door. That was foul and he can't stop.

Seongwoo too wakes up after Daniel suddenly jumps off and soon watching him vomit. He immediately ran next to Daniel which is by then kneeling on the floor, holding in the content he wished to throws out. Seongwoo ignores the mess Daniel made and help his husband up and into the bathroom.

He told Daniel to sit on the toilet bowl and went out to grab a glass of water. He came back seconds later, handing the water to Daniel's trembling hands. He even drape over a blanket over his body and went out again to clean up the mess in front of their bathroom.

Seongwoo couldn't care less about the smells and whatever just happen, because at the moment he is just concerned about Daniel. Why did he suddenly throws up and all. Daniel still doesn't feel so good and after a few sips of the water, he coughs them out and feels like his guts churning.

Seongwoo is already there kneeling beside him and rub his back, eyes furrowing with worries. 

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Seongwoo suggested and Daniel just agrees to him. Not having the power to refuse him.

Seongwoo and Daniel couldn't believe what they just heard the doctor say to them. It doesn't sound logic or real but Daniel feels nausea yet again so it must be real. They both thank the doctor and leave the hospital, with Seongwoo wrapping his arm around Daniel's shoulder, letting him leans on him.

"You need to take it easy then. Because it's still early and so very small."

"But...I can't just suddenly stop going to the daycare and not do anything while you're at work. You know I hate staying at home, alone."

"Yes, I do know that but you need to rest. I don't want you to go and do all the works while you're in this stage, Daniel. Just for a few weeks. Once you feel better, you can go back to work. I can explain to them for you and see them if you want me to. Just....rest, love." 

Seongwoo brushed off Daniel's bangs away and kiss his temple. Daniel sighs.

"Okay."

~

At first it was hard, because Daniel constantly having morning sickness which apparently not always happened in the morning. It came without any notice when Daniel wasn't prepared for it. But after a few weeks later, it passed by and he feels much better and able to go back to work again. He sighs softly everytime he sees himself in front of the body mirror. But whatever it is, he's very much happy about it. Still very much shocked about it but overall that, he's extremely happy and excited.

Their friends found out and each of them congratulates the pair, and giving them presents to welcome the little one although it is a few months more to go before 'he' will be born.

When Daniel is about six to seven months, Seongwoo had to take few days off because Daniel is being emotionally unstable. He works as a pilot and most of the time he had to fly off and have to stays a day or two in another country. And when Daniel is being emotional, grumpy, moody, he had to come home.

It's the hormone. He gets it. So he have to get used to Daniel throwing tantrums at him at some point.

And the first kick, movement was the best thing that can ever happen to future parents to be. Seongwoo was currently rubbing Daniel already big bump, after the long flight and after consoling the sulky husband. He even rested his head there, eyes closed as he rubs around. Daniel smiles loving at him and when he felt the kick and so does Seongwoo, they both jumps. Surprised but then they broke into a big smile.

"He just kick."

"Yeah he did."

He keeps kicking and moves around and it feels so good. They were very moved by this. 

~

The time has come for him to give birth and damn Daniel was not expecting the pain to be this bad. He had swore to never have any more baby placed in his belly again after 'he' was born. He blamed Seongwoo for this but partially his fault too since he was the one who wanted this. And he kind of regrets it but still loving it, since it's a new thing he experiencing.

"Get him out, fast! I can't take it anymore!" Daniel yells when they pushed him into the theater. Good heavens that he need the boy to come out fast because the pain is too much for him to handle.

Seongwoo was panicking as he holds Daniel's hand, gripping it tight and ran with him.

"Hang in there, baby." he kisses the back of Daniel's hand.

"Sir, you have to wait here." the nurse stops Seongwoo from following Daniel through the door even though Daniel was whimpering and complaining that he wants Seongwoo to be with him but they can't allow it. So Seongwoo have to wait outside and paced around while Daniel undergo the surgery, a c-section.

The older ran his hand through his hair as he waited outside the theater. Their friends and family arrived shortly after and they all tells him to calm down and everything will be find. Pray that they both survived and etc.

"Ong Seongwoo." some moments later, the nurse walk through the door, calling for Seongwoo. He abruptly stand up and walk over. The nurse smiles at him and congratulates him.

"Would you like to see your son?" 

When he heard the word 'son', tears were trails down his eyes and he nods his head vigorously. The nurse leads him into one of the single room and politely ask the others to wait and let Seongwoo have his time with Daniel and their newborn son.

Seongwoo walks in and saw the small bundle wrapped up in one of the baby's bassinet, parked next to Daniel's bed, who is still very much tired and sleepy. New hot tears trails down again as he walked over to look at his son. He gasps softly. Couldn't believe that they finally met their son, Guanlin. Yes, they already planned to name their son Guanlin. 

Daniel flutters his eyes open and when their eyes met, he smiles weakly. Seongwoo did the same, but with a lot of love and adoration shown in his smiles.

"Hey." Daniel calls.

"Hey. You did well, baby. You did very well." Seongwoo praised, sitting next to Daniel and leans down to kiss his lips, softly and lovingly.

Daniel was truly am happy, still a bit overwhelm that he gone through those things and was gifted with the greatest gift. A son which he had been waiting for the last two years and nine months. He was really glad and happy that he's crying now.

"Niel don't cry. All the hard part is done. You should be happy." Seongwoo says gently against his temple when he kissed him there, stroking his hair to comfort him. Everything is so perfect.

"I know. I didn't mean to cry but I just did. It's a happy tears. I promise you that." Daniel explains, sobbing and hiding his face in the crook of Seongwoo's neck.

Baby Guanlin cries all of a sudden and the two looks at him. Daniel was panicking, worried that something had happen to his baby, but Seongwoo assures him that it's nothing serious. It's in their nature to cry after they were born. Must be hungry. 

Seongwoo picks him up and cradling the small baby in his arm. He brought him closed to Daniel so that Daniel could see him even better. Guanlin stops crying, as if he could sense the presence of his mother, and somehow Guanlin smiles a little. 

He made them both laughing, so very cute that they couldn't believe it.

Soon their friends and family came in to check on Daniel and the baby. They all cooed at how adorable Guanlin looks like and once again, congratulates the two for having a baby boy. 

~

Finally, Daniel feels his life is completed after Guanlin was born. Although he always feels complete after he got married to Seongwoo, but now he feels completely full and satisfied with Guanlin as their son, born and ready to see the world. With him and Seongwoo there to guide and teach him and protects him. 

"Love you and thank you."

"Mm, I love you too and you're welcome. Thank you, for giving me this. Fulfilling my wish."

"Anytime love. Anything for you."

They kissed with a contented, satisfied, happy smile on their face with Guanlin cradled in Daniel's arm, once he was discharged from the hospital. Excited to bring Guanlin home and kiss him, lulls him to sleep, bathe him, feed him and so much more. He can't wait to watch him grow and learn to speak, to crawl, to walk, and draw and eat on his own and everything else.

One is enough. He doesn't need anymore besides Seongwoo and Guanlin. These two are his most treasured person in the world. So much in love with Seongwoo and thankful to have Seongwoo with him and be there for Guanlin as the first dad while he is the second dad or should he call himself 'mother'. Since he is the one who carries Guanlin for nine months, so that makes him his mother and Seongwoo is the father. 

But whatever it is, they are both fathers and that's what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.
> 
> Please follow me on twitter. The same name as above *grins*


	24. Twenty Four (Domestic OngNielDeepHwiPan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and the kids is planning to make a surprise birthday for their husband/dad. But it was already a failure after the cake he baked were eaten by his eldest son and then when they tried to make another one, it turns out to be a disaster for the entire family. Seongwoo came home after to find them looking all messed up but he didn't mind one bit. He rather have his time spend with his precious, little family. No need for surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post another chapter since I'm getting better kudos now and I appreciate it so much ^^

"Jinyoung! What are you doing with you dad's cake! No don't eat it!" Daniel shrieks when he witness his oldest son eating his husband's cake. A birthday cake for god sake that he had profusely, works hard on it for few hours. He have been checking every single books and website on the most perfect birthday cake for Seongwoo. 

The latter have been extremely busy with his work that he had never had a good day to rest or time to relax. As a CEO of the most biggest, most successful, busy company, Seongwoo had a very busy time, running the place down and trying to maintain the status he had. I mean, his company had. Making sure that their business partner keeps their promises and maintained the perfect connection with them.

He's running the show with so much care and being very careful in handling the task. Going to meetings here and there, almost every single day in his life and not to mention the papers he has to check, sign and read through when he was needed to hold a conference or meet the big, important VIPs.

Fuck for having a CEO life. 

Seongwoo didn't have the time to spend his quality time with his husband and their three sons at all for many months now. Technically, Seongwoo was never at home so very much now and Daniel misses him badly and so does their sons and Seongwoo himself missing them.

So for Seongwoo's birthday, which Seongwoo himself does not remember about it, Daniel had specially (forced) told Seongwoo to come home early and leave his work to his PA and secretary. Through their conversation, Seongwoo had been keeping on refusing to leave early for that particular day, with him still not remembering that, it is his birthday that Daniel had asked him to come home early.

They argue for a short moment until Seongwoo finally agrees and sigh in defeat when Daniel threaten to burn his seal collection to ashes. Oh, Seongwoo has a fetish for seal doll which he was gifted by some of his workers back when he was in training to be the CEO by his father. He was well loved by them and they starts making him seal doll because they reminds them of him. Not sure where it comes from but Seongwoo takes it.

**_You're evil. What have you done to my Niel._ **

"He's no longer here and I'm the new Daniel. So if you want to see your seal again. Come home sharp at 5 pm. No questions and buts."

**_Fine. I want my Daniel back when I come home._ **

He ends the call with Daniel chuckling playfully. Seongwoo snap his neck a few time, attempting to get the stiffness off his shoulder. Leaning back in his chair. 

~

"Sorry daddy, but it looks so tasty." Jinyoung claims, munching on the piece of cake he still hold in his hand. He stuffed them in and lick his lips because it was so very delicious that he couldn't leave any icing or fondant away.

Daniel slap his temple for that. God whatever will he do now with the cake is ruined. He can't go and bake another cake alone, not when he's out of time. He check the clock on his apple watch and he only have like another two hours before Seongwoo gets home. So he can say bye-bye to the cake. Now what should he do.

"Please ask before you eat them, Jinyoung. That was for your dad. I was planning on surprising him with that cake once he gets home. It's his birthday today, remember?" Daniel went on to clean up the mess, the crumbs and icing that had manage to find it's way on the floor. Of course it will because apparently Jinyoung was smashing the cake and it doesn't look like one anymore now.

Jinyoung gasps when Daniel said Seongwoo's birthday was today. Which he too had forgotten and now felt bad in eating his dad's cake. Specially made and bake by his daddy. He bob his head down. Guilty in ruining a birthday cake.

"I'm sorry daddy. I forgot."

Daniel kneels down and lift his oldest son's chin up so he looks at him. Daniel smiles softly, "That's okay. But next time, please do ask before you eat anything."

Jinyoung nods in understanding and went on to wash his hands and face. Daniel cleans up the rest of the mess and once he's done, he stare at the already half eaten cake. He tries to figure out what should he do. Should he ran out to get Seongwoo another cake or just have dinner without any cake but gives him presents or make a run to the bakery shop and try to find a nice, delicious cake that suits Seongwoo or maybe a cupcake or muffins. 

Daniel groans. He can't think. He can't freaking think of what should he do. He manage to wraps up a full course dinner, all Seongwoo's favorite and even reserved a nice, delicious, authentic or not, wine that they once shared on their honeymoon night.

A pitter patters of footsteps suddenly resonating the house. Indicating that his two other sons are approaching. And he was right. His second and youngest sons, Daehwi and Guanlin came running into the kitchen.

"We heard Jinyoung hyung said something about delicious."

"And cake! Where is it? Daddy, where's the cake?"

Daniel raised his eyebrow in surprised. He glance to the cake and the two follows him, eyes landed on the smashed, half eaten cake.

"Wasn't that supposed to be.....dad's cake?" Daehwi asks, after he gasp in surprised by the not so cake like thingy on the counter.

Jinyoung balls his eyes out, "You know about the cake?" he ask his younger siblings. Daehwi nods once, walking towards the cake with his eyes still glued to it. He climb the stool to get a better view of it.

"Why didn't you tell me! I shouldn't have ate it if you've said that it was dad's birthday cake! You only said that there's a cake on top of the counter. You should be more specific." Jinyoung complains, now feeling terribly bad about not remembering or knowing about his dad's cake.

"Hey, you should have remembered that today is dad's birthday. We even made special birthday cards for him like three days ago. Shame on you for not remembering it. It's not my fault."

Jinyoung was beyond pissed off when Daehwi pokes his guiltiness again and again. He charged forward and yanks Daehwi off the stool, making the second oldest yelping. Siblings fight when they are angry or one of them just likes to teased them over and over again. Poking the annoyed button.

Guanlin gasp and ran over to his daddy where Daniel was leaning his head back at the sight of his sons fighting around. 

"Daddy, do something." Guanlin shakes his legs, hugging them as he watches his hyungs punching and pulling each others hair, rolling around the floor.

"That's enough both of you!" Daniel yells which he rarely did to his sons but for now he have too. He couldn't afford to think about them fighting while he is obviously still try to think for another solution.

~

They did stop and fixed their hair and clothes. Glaring to each other when they can. Thankfully their punches was not that hard or serious, or else Daniel will seriously be interrogated by his husband if Seongwoo saw bruises and cut lips or bleeding. Seongwoo is damn scary when he's mad, but scarier when he have that look of gentle, calm yet stoic and menacing in a very special way.

"Sorry daddy. But I have an idea on how to fix this! Let's bake another one." Daehwi chirps and his mood suddenly brighten up when he turn to look at his daddy. Like the fighting he had between him and Jinyoung have never happened.

"It'll take too much time, Hwi ah. Plus we don't have enough ingredients to bake one and that was your dad's favorite cake. Moist Salted Caramel Chocolate cake and was definitely the most difficult one ever. And salted caramel is not easy to find. Oh man."

"We still can do it, daddy." Now it's Jinyoung's turn to speak. He feels terribly bad about eating the cake so he agrees with Daehwi's idea in a flash.

"We'll help! It'll take less time with six extra hands, daddy. Add yours will be eight hands!" Guanlin says, skipping forward to stand next to the two other boys.

Daniel was contemplating, eyes gazing down on his three sons. Biting on his lips and sighs when he thinks that it's worth the shot. He have to gamble and dare himself to try bake the cake again. But in a faster pace. He clasped his hands together and grins.

"Let's get into business then."

The three boys grins along with him and gave Daniel a salute.

"Aye sir!"

~

"I'll see you tomorrow. Please make sure that you get it done by tonight. Email me once it's done." Seongwoo order at the same time loosening his necktie and unbutton two buttons off. His secretary nods and went on to get the work done fast with Seongwoo's PA giving the extra hand.

Seongwoo left the building thirty minutes before the clock strikes five pm. He had never left his office that early so when he did, the people on the front desk and even some whom he passed by were slightly shocked, surprised to see their CEO leaving, much earlier than he always did. But nobody can questioned him because he's the boss and they know how hard and a workaholic their boss was so he deserves to leave early when he feels like it.

During his drive home, he had been trying his best to get connected to Daniel since he left his office. But to no avail, every calls he made ended up going through Daniel's voice mail and he is getting anxious. Had something happened to Daniel and the kids? Did he forget to bring his phone with him or something? Many question went on his mind as he speed up the car, trying to gets home faster. Worried that something bad did happen to him and their kids. He will forever regrets it if they do get hurt when they need him to be around. 

Damn.

He's too busy with work that he rarely spend his time with his family and sometime he thinks that he began to drift apart from his sons since he had rarely be at home or had time to play with them now. Recently, he was too busy with his CEO life and barely comes home now.

He hate himself for being a useless father of three and leave everything to Daniel when he should have been there with him. Like a good partner should be.

Seongwoo sigh, running his hand over his head as he makes a right turn and soon entering his neighborhood. They lived in a penthouse since Seongwoo could own that with who he was. He had two more houses around Seoul city but they rarely used them, except if they have a family gathering like Thanksgiving or Christmas or New Year party, etc. The two other houses are kind of like a big family houses, where all their family, relatives, friends will gathered up.

He bit his lips as he entered the car park and then exited his car, fasten his pace to the elevator. He punch the 'penthouse' button and fidgets around. Sighing as he sweats nervously. 

"Daniel I swear if....god no, don't hurt yourself. I won't forgive myself if you get hurt or sick." he says to himself as he watch the number rising until penthouse flick and with a ding.

He waltz out and fished for the key card and unlock the door. He walks in carefully but calls out to them anyway, toeing his shoes off and his hung his coat on the hanger.

"...Daniel...." he paused when his nose scrunched up. Something was burning and it is extremely unpleasant because his head is going haywire with all the possibilities of them burning or being burn or the house is on fire and everything else. Seongwoo quickly made his way to the kitchen since the burning smell was very strong and came from the kitchen.

"Daniel....are you al.....right?" he halts when he saw the sight to behold in front of him. His eyebrow automatically raised up.

~

Daniel, Jinyoung, Daehwi and Guanlin all turn their heads around to the newcomer voice. Easily recognize it that they belong to their father and husband.

Seongwoo was wide eye, shocked and also sort of disbelief at the sight he sees. **One** , the kitchen is in total mess. **Two** , everyone in the room except him are all covered up with what it seems, flour and some chocolate powder he assumed. **Three** , there are about a few maybe or a lot more pieces that looks like a cake all over the counter top and even at the table and one in Daniel's hand, burnt to crisp. Which make sense on why the house smells of something was burning and he was glad that it was not the kitchen that was on fire.

Seongwoo ran his hand over his face and sigh.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to....I wasn't planning on making the kitchen....It was supposed to be....I'm sorry." Daniel tried explaining but he was stuttering too much and his words was jumbled up, not sure how should he explain to his husband. The place was a mess and their sons are a mess too and so does himself. This was not his plan at all. And he just ruined the surprised birthday that he had planned for so long. It's going down the drain now.

Daniel cast his head down, sighing at the sight of the burnt cake in his hand. 

"Sorry dad. We tried to help daddy bake the cake for you but...." Jinyoung tried too but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Everytime we try to bake it and was so sure that the degree was set in the exact one, the cake burnt." Daehwi explains. 

"And when it burnt, we kept mixing another set of it and bakes again and again until we had nothing left." Guanlin added, after that. 

They all jutted their lower lips out and was looking so very sad that they failed to bake their dad's birthday cake and make a surprised for him. It was supposed to be a surprised and their dad should be happy and maybe broke down in tears of joy, maybe. But nope, it's not gonna happen.

But it did made Seongwoo a tad bit surprised though. He just realized that today was his birthday and only then he realized the reason why Daniel had persistently kept telling him to come home early. No wonder. Seongwoo smiles at the thought of how Daniel had done his best to make this day perfect, for Seongwoo. He made him falls deeply in love to Daniel even more now. His husband is very thoughtful and he loves him so much.

Seongwoo moves closer and with every steps made Daniel nervous. Afraid that Seongwoo might blows up at him making a big mess in the kitchen. But instead, he was pulled, by Seongwoo's hand cupping his cheeks and brought his face up so he looks at Seongwoo, and he lets out a surprised gasps when Seongwoo kissed him square on the lips. It was soft and chaste but had so much feelings poured into it, love and affection.

Their sons cover their faces when they sees their father kissed. Gagging at the background at the same time wooing softly.

Seongwoo pulls away and chuckles when he sees Daniel leaning forward for some more. They stares at each other, Seongwoo's eyes is full of love and affection that he made Daniel's heart do all sort of stunts. Everytime when he sees his husband eyes looking down at him like that. God, how much he love Seongwoo and was so happy and proud to be married to him. Also proud to call him his husband all the time.

~

Seongwoo then gestures for his sons to come closer so that he could hug them and brushes off the thought of his suits getting dirtied. He doesn't care and just wanted to hug his three sons. They did move forward and embraces Seongwoo in a hug, loving the feeling of hugging their dad.

They pulls away after a few seconds and they all look at Seongwoo. Waiting for the latter to open his mouth to speak. To nag about the mess they'd created.

"I don't care about the cake or surprises or whatever. I only care that you guys are not hurt or got burnt, that's it. That is more than enough for me." Seongwoo spokes up, taking Daniel's hand in his own and gently kiss them. It made Daniel all flushed up.

"As long as all of you are unharmed, it's fine with me. I am glad that none of you were hurt at all." he ran over his other hand in each of his son's hair. Threading them over gently and then cupping their face one by one, tracing over the skin and also wiping off every smudge off their face when he sees one.

"But...it was supposed to be a surprised, dad. It's your birthday." Daehwi whines, loving the way his dad is stroking his thumb on his cheek and was smiling softly at him. To all of them.

"Yes dad. Actually, daddy had baked a cake before and was all pretty and magnificent until I go and ate half of it, forgetting that it was your birthday today. I'm sorry." Jinyoung bit his lips, and flinched when he think his dad was going to hit him but only feels him stroking his hair.

"And so we tried to make another for you dad, with our help but only to be ruined, over and over again." Guanlin says next, moving to stand next to his dad and grips onto his blazer coat. Seongwoo kisses his temple.

"I'm sorry babe." Daniel manage, biting his lip. Seongwoo leans forward to capture his lips once again, because Seongwoo hates it when Daniel is abusing his lip like that. His action always manage to stop Daniel from doing over and over again. Because Daniel know if he bit his lower lip, Seongwoo will kiss him again because the older had once said it to him. He loves the idea of kissing Seongwoo a lot of time but hates it when he is hurting himself.

"Stop apologizing and stop biting your lip. I've said it to you before right. It's fine and I don't care about the cake or whatever. I only care that you guys are okay and already very much happy in having able to spend my time with you guys tonight. I'd love have my quality time with my babies anyway. It's more than I could ever wish for. It's the best gift and surprises anyway."

They all beams at that, and they tackled Seongwoo to the ground, dirtying him in the process, covering him with the excessive flour around the floor. All five of them giggles and Daniel was sighing contently when he feels Seongwoo wrapping his arm around his waist as they lay on the messy floor.

Seongwoo lay on his back, one hand wrapped around Daniel and the latter was clinging, snuggling closed to him on one side, while on his other side of the body was being clung by Guanlin and Jinyoung while Daehwi sprawls over his chest, nuzzling his face on his chest.

"Does dinner sounds good to you? I've cooked your favorite dishes." Daniel says, as he plays with Seongwoo's fingers that is wrapped around his waist.

The latter smiles down at him, kissing his temple lovingly.

"Dinner sounds really good. Thank you love. You're the best. I love you so much." Seongwoo says and a pleased smile grace his face when Daniel hums in a contented way.

"I love you too."

"We love you too dad, daddy."

"Don't forget about us."

"Yes, we're still here though."

Both of them chuckles at the complain coming from their sons who was staring at them. Daehwi crawls up to peck his dad on his lip and he made him giggles then Guanlin kisses him on his cheeks then Jinyoung kissed him on his cheeks and lip.

"Happy Birthday dad." they all said in unison after the kiss. Smiling brightly at their dad.

"Thank you babies." Seongwoo says.

"Happy Birthday, Seongwoo babe." Daniel says after that, kissing his husband again and lingers a little bit longer and smile against his husband's lips.

Seongwoo sigh and kissed him back and smile, "Thank you baby."

Nothing can makes Seongwoo happier besides his family. Besides his husband and his sons. Only they can make him smiles and makes his heart swells, with lots of love at him.

They are his most treasure person in the whole wide world. And he is going to keep it that way until the day he dies. End of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave more kudos & comments :3  
> Sorry for the typos.


	25. Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They broke up due to a stupid misunderstanding. But it'll be okay soon.

Seongwoo takes a drag of his cancerous stick while he walks around the campus, accompany by Minhyun and Jihoon on his side. He yawns in between, cursing for having an early morning class. Ignoring all the stinky eyes that was cast down to him when they walk over to their class. Reason is because Seongwoo have a little bit of a reputations, not because of his academics but because of them knowing him loving to smoke all over their campus. Also recently news that makes his popularity rises even more is because of him breaking up with his three years of boyfriend. Reason was still unknown and Seongwoo would want to keep it that way. Only his closest friends know why they broke up.

His three years boyfriend (ex boyfriend) was a year younger than him and a sophomore while he is the senior that year. His name is Kang Daniel and a major opposite of Ong Seongwoo. Why opposite is because Daniel is a shy boy, but was boisterous and loud and cheerful when you starts to know him better. That happens when he started dating Seongwoo when he first join the college. He was very quiet and somehow not one people had any interest in him since he was shy and timid. Not really that active. He changes after he met Seongwoo and caught himself falling in love with the latter.

Their relationship blooms and grow so well and people around starts to talk about them here and then. Not believing that two different person in personality and physically is dating with each other. Not like Seongwoo and Daniel, the problematic Seongwoo and the good boy Daniel.

As I mentioned before, it's not like Seongwoo is bad in his studies or in anything else, it's just that people just likes to think he is when in reality he is not. Just having a huge, bad habit in smoking and sometimes skipping few classes. His friends know and so does his now ex boyfriend. When he started dating Daniel three years ago, Daniel had been very persistent in asking Seongwoo to quit smoking, all the time keep reminding him that it's bad for his lungs and health. That he will die young and will go through a miserable life and so much more. 

He did stop smoking for Daniel's sake because he'll do it just for him and because he loves Daniel very much. And also because Daniel is jabbing him non stop so it kind of annoying.

However now that they've broke up, like two months ago, Seongwoo is back on smoking the cancerous stick almost everyday after their break up. His old habits came back and there is nothing they can do about it. Not even his two best friends, Minhyun and Jihoon could do anything. They've tried talking and advising him about his health, and that it's dangerous to smoke, but he never did listen to them at all. So it's kind of amusing to see that Seongwoo only listens to Daniel well rather than his childhood best friends.

~

Seongwoo lean against the desk, one hand hooking up under his chin as he listen to the boring lecture of the day. He is bored to death and was so sure that he'll die if this keeps on going. He yawns here and there, sometimes attracts the attention of their lecturer and some other students. But they never dare to say anything because Seongwoo is doing nothing wrong at the moment and wasn't really bothering them except for his constant yawning that annoys them, so everything is okay.

They'll give him that. Minhyun would keep on glancing at him whenever Seongwoo yawns, and even going into covering his friend's mouth when he did so. Making Seongwoo grinning widely at him. 

Their lectures end and slowly one by one of the students left the room and to proceed to their next class. Seongwoo, Minhyun and Jihoon went to the library, well Seongwoo was dragged forcefully by the two to the library, complaining that library are for sissy and nerds. The two friends would glares at him and hisses at his word, which never scares him at all.

Seongwoo fixed his lensless glasses, pushing it over his nose when it slips down and lazily drags his legs towards the library.

"We should start studying for the upcoming test. And knowing you, you're gonna just skip that and brain storming at the very last moment. So I'm not gonna allow it." Minhyun explains, walking through the door and glances around for a free seats for the three.

"You know damn well that I am. That's my way of studying so deal with it." Seongwoo says nonchalantly. He ignores the glares from Minhyun. Taking the seat next to the window and buried his head in his hand on the table, attempting to sleep because he was staying up late last night, sculpting. Oh right, Seongwoo is arts and craft student and sculpting is his specialty, where he often gets a good grades for that. A bad boy sculpting is strange but what do he cares about what people are talking about. He had learnt to ignore all those freaking people and their thoughts long ago before he even met Daniel. And he will keep on doing it until he dies.

~

His eyes starts to gets heavier and heavier as he stares at his two friends reading a book until he widen his eyes out of surprised at the person he saw that just came into the library.

_Fuck it's Daniel._

His action on whipping his head back and stares at the entrance made both Minhyun and Jihoon to look up from their book and went on to where he is looking at. They didn't really get surprised or anything when he saw Daniel, their friend's ex boyfriend walking in their direction, looking quite good but minus the eye bags and puffy eyes perhaps.

It seems Daniel notices Seongwoo there as he suddenly froze in his spot and stares back at him. His eyes was swollen and tired at the same time, like he hadn't been sleeping much lately and the sight of Seongwoo is making it worst. 

Jaehwan and Woojin pauses as well when they to saw Seongwoo and his friends, and quickly they turn back and sling their arm around and forced Daniel to turn away.

"Come on, let's leave." Jaehwan softly whisper to Daniel who is breaming in tears again. Just when they had succeeded in stopping him from balling his eyes out like few minutes ago and now the tear jerking is starting again. It was a wrong idea to bring Daniel along to the library but they didn't think that they would find Seongwoo there. Out of all the places that they have tried to avoid where they often seen Seongwoo around. Thought library is the safest and the one place that Seongwoo rarely visits but he had to choose today of all day to be there.

Shit.

Minhyun and Jihoon can just blinks and turn to stare at Seongwoo who was still in shocked at the sight of Daniel. 

They had both promised each other to never bump or see each other ever again. Avoiding one another at all cost and Seongwoo had done a great deal of avoiding the younger boy for the whole two months. But not Daniel who seems to be really messed up and too weak against the thought of them not being boyfriends again. He still thinks that this is all just a dream or he was caught in a weird loophole of stupid shit that tries to torture his mind. Which is not the case that Daniel believes that this is all real. Yes, he and Seongwoo had broken up and it was the toughest, most devastated thing that had happen to him. The worst of the worst.

~

Sure people all over campus thinks that Daniel made a good decision in breaking up with Seongwoo two months ago, but nobody knows, except Jaehwan and Woojin, that it was the worst decision that he had ever made. Ever.

Two days after their break up, he thought he was gonna be fine and will probably get use to being alone and not needed to commit or ask permission to anyone anymore, until it turns out to be the opposite of being okay.

He takes its the hardest between the two. Around the third day or was it the fourth after their break up, Daniel was breaking. 

His every bit of sanity is breaking apart when he realizes that he couldn't stand to be like this, all alone and not able to wake up next to Seongwoo again, every morning or kissing him, hugging, cuddling, dancing, cooking together, bathing together, or playing games together anymore. It was a bad, bad choice on breaking up with his now ex boyfriend. Fuck he hates it. He despise it that he can't calls Seongwoo his boyfriend, and be proud about it, and brags to his friends about how sweet, and a gentleman, and kind Seongwoo is to him.

Perhaps because Daniel feels completely empty and felt like his heart broke into million of pieces after he saw Seongwoo walking down their campus with an arm sling around a small, pretty, petite girl and he was smiling brightly at her and was laughing heartily at whatever jokes (maybe) she was throwing at him.

Shit, he was mad and jealous and wanted to slap the girl but he can't. Because Seongwoo is not his anymore and he doesn't have the right to feel that way at him, anymore. It was not his right. And Seongwoo can date whoever he wants if he wishes to. He's a bisexual anyway, so he can date girls and guys if he wanted to. And there is nothing Daniel can do about it.

But he can't accept it. Can't accept the thought of Seongwoo dating someone else rather than him. Kissing another girl or guy that is not him. He knows he fucked up and it was his bad choice in asking to break up with Seongwoo. Yes, he fucked up bad.

They had a small misunderstanding and he didn't give Seongwoo a chance to explain at all that day. Throwing the glass of water directly at Seongwoo's face in the middle of the cafe, in front of everyone and humiliates him. Left him standing there is utter shock after he yells 'LET'S BREAK UP AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. WE SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER STARTING FROM TODAY AND FOREVER'.

Daniel had never ever thought that he would be the one breaking up his greatest, and most happiest relationship he had. While everybody thought that it will be Seongwoo who will firs break the news and will be the first to ask for a break up, but it was the opposite. He made the first move and a bad one.

He regrets it so very much now. And whose fault is it for breaking up with the most, loveliest and kindest man ever. Not bothering about what they say and talk bad about him. They are shit heads anyway and probably just jealous because Seongwoo is dead gorgeous and ethereal beauty with godly handsome face. He may have the habit in smoking but after he starts dating him, he stops all for Daniel's sake and he falls in love with Seongwoo even more.

~

After that day of their short, surprising encounter. Daniel had locked himself up again, for a couple of days. Balling his eyes out and curled up in his blanket, weeping like a baby. He misses him. He misses Seongwoo so badly that he wished that Seongwoo would just pop up and starts comforting him. Asking or begging for Daniel to take him back. No, he should be the one begging not Seongwoo.

That fight was a stupid one. He thought that Seongwoo was making out with some guy one day when he accidentally heard a guy moaning, gasping for air and some smacking noises while he was in a conversation with Seongwoo.

He force Seongwoo to meet him the next day at a nearby cafe, and demand an explanation. But he never did let Seongwoo explains at all as he starts to burst his patience bubble and spatting at Seongwoo. He was never a good person in cursing someone or spat at them. Especially not at fighting or yelling to someone.

When Seongwoo cuts him off in between, and straight up explain that he was misunderstanding and that the guy he was with was actually Jihoon who moaning and gasping not because they were making out, but because they were playing games that automatically made Jihoon do all those sort of noises which was weird by the way but that's how he is. He would gasp when he was about to lose or moans in satisfaction if I may add when he was about to win. Sometime even grunting here and there. But Daniel was not in his right mind at the moment so nothing seems to make him care about it. He exploded and his anger is taking over and that's what happen.

The break up.

Now, two months of their break up was bad. So very bad. He wants to die and he cries a lot, having a sleepless night almost every night. Doesn't matter if he was dead tired or not. Nothing seems to work anymore. His college life is bringing him down and he haven't been eating properly too.

Woojin and Jaehwan had been trying their best in making Daniel feels better and being the very supportive friends to him and always be there for him is one of the thing he is grateful with. To have such friends.

They didn't blame him at all. Not even blaming Seongwoo for not trying to fix them or stopping Daniel from leaving him that day. Perhaps the older does understand Daniel and let him go because he was never a good person. His bad reputations will only bring down Daniel and make him look bad just because they are dating.

Daniel sobs and fell asleep seconds later due to exhaustion.

~

"Ong Seongwoo ssi." Jaehwan calls out when he found Seongwoo sitting on their campus park one day, during free period of the older guy. Seongwoo lift his head up to see who it was and blink. Fixing his lensless glasses.

"Yeah?"

"I want to confess to you. It's about Daniel."

Seongwoo frowns, "What about him."

"He is taking this so bad, Seongwoo ssi. He practically isn't doing well at all since you guys broke up."

"Why is he not feeling well? I thought he was the one who wanted it." Seongwoo didn't mean to sound cold and harsh but he just did. He wasn't happy at the thought of them breaking up too. Especially not when Daniel had embarrassed him and throws water on his face then left without letting him begs or explain. He was really upset. Daniel was the best thing that have ever happen to him. But seems like it was not the case to Daniel. Seems like Daniel didn't think it that way like he did to Daniel.

"He might think he did. But in reality, he regrets it so much. He haven't slept very much for the last two months now, Seongwoo ssi. And haven't been focusing much in his studies too. His grades are dropping tremendously since then and he didn't eat much too. He is taking this too hard. I apologize on his behalf of his dense head. He....misses you very much Seongwoo ssi. So very much that he cries to sleep every single night and that is why that day you saw his eyes all swollen and red, puffy. He had just stop crying, thinking about you. And he is very sorry for hurting you. For breaking up with you. So please, Seongwoo ssi. Please go back and takes him back again. He is desperate. Dying well not really."

Seongwoo didn't gave any respond and looks away like he was giving trying to register and process every single thing Jaehwan just told him. 

Daniel misses me? Is this for real?

He was raking his brain and finally after a long pregnant silent, he spoke. Looking up to Jaehwan and stand up.

"Where is he now?"

"At our dorm room. Locked up in his room and wanting nothing to do with the world, he said. He even told us to let him rot and die."

"Idiot boy." Seongwoo mutter, "Thank you Jaehwan, for telling me. I'll see you later." and Seongwoo takes off to the direction of Daniel's dorm room.

"You're welcome and thank you." Jaehwan says to himself as he watched the older dashes off.

~

Seongwoo still kept the spare key for Daniel's dorm room. He takes one last drag of his cancerous stick before he flicks it away, somewhere and unlock the door. Praying that there is only Daniel and nobody else.

If what Jaehwan says is true, Daniel can be found in his room and he did since he could hear the soft yet loud sobs coming from Daniel's bedroom. He knocks and Daniel's sobs was paused, indicating that he heard the knock. 

'Come in..' he said and Seongwoo did, twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open. The sight of Daniel all messed up and in a sobbing mess made his heart churns. His heart sank down to his stomach.

Daniel chokes and gasps, not believing that his ex is standing there in all glory looking at him with a deep set of frowns and was that sadness or concern on his face.

"Wh-what are y-you doing he-here?" Daniel chokes on his words, aggressively wipes his tears away with the back of his hand and try to put on his poker, strong face on, which he fails miserably.

"I'm just to here to check if you're okay. Jaehwan told me that-" he paused when Daniel snorts, scoffing even.

"Did he just spills the bean at you. Well, please don't believe him. It was all a lie and look, I'm okay. Nothing is wrong with-" then it was Daniel's turn to paused when Seongwoo cuts his words.

"Cut the crap Daniel. You're not okay at all. Why should you be the one looking like this when you're the one who breaks up with me. It should be me who looking like this and not you. You're the one who wanted this and now you're crying over it? Daniel, why did you do it if you can't handle it. Why hurting yourself when you actually want me to stay."

Seongwoo walks over, and Daniel sobs again. Fuck it he couldn't hide it from Seongwoo any longer. So his cold facade broke and he cries again. In an instant, Seongwoo was standing next to him, hesitant hands slowly went up to brush his bangs away. And that gesture alone, made Daniel launch himself on Seongwoo, tackling him to the ground and bury his crying face into his chest. He was shaking so much by crying out loud. He couldn't take it anymore. He can't hold it.

Seongwoo was right. He do want him to stay when he was the one who left. He never wanted to break up with Seongwoo but he did due to his anger taking over that day. And overall, he still very much in love with Seongwoo and couldn't bare to see him with anyone else.

"...I'm s-sorry hyung. I'm so sor-sorry for breaking up with y-you. I had n-never wanted to break up. Please....pl-please don't go. I-I know I fucked up bad. I was a j-jerk to you and was a ba-bad person that day. I love you so much. I really do. Until t-today and have never stop loving you. Hyung....Seongwoo hyung." he chokes on his words, as he sobs and rub his face on Seongwoo's chest, hands tighten around Seongwoo as he confess.

Seongwoo sat there, and starts to cradle him. He gave a small smile and starts to cards through Daniel's soft locks. He misses this so much and he feels like crying too. His eyes starts to sting but he blinks it away. Sighing at the thought of Daniel still love him and was admitting that it was stupid of them to break up. 

"Shh, shh, Daniel look at me." he orders, pulling away a little and hook his finger down on Daniel's chin and brought his face up so they would look at each other. His heart breaks again at the sight of a broken down Daniel. So he leans down to kiss him, longingly and lovingly. He misses the feeling of Daniel's lips on his own too.

Daniel whines in the kiss as he closes his eyes and indulge in the feeling. Deepening the kiss when he feels like Seongwoo is retreating back. Seongwoo obligingly gives in and kisses him again and again. Sweet, slow, languidly, with lots of love and adoration. Daniel loves it so much and feels very much satisfied that he could kiss Seongwoo again. It sort of seals their relationship again just by kissing each other for a good two or three minutes. He was contented and obviously had stop crying. They both sigh when the inches away, lips lingers around one another as sometime Seongwoo would give him small pecks.

"Feeling better now?" Seongwoo finally asks after they manage to keep their distance away and stares at each other. He wipes away the dried tear tracks off Daniel's cheeks and kisses his eyes, then up to his temple. He lingers there and keep on pressing on Daniel's temple as Daniel nuzzles closer, sighing and nodding as his answer towards Seongwoo earlier question.

Daniel finally can breathe and relax again. He never thought that Seongwoo can affects him this much. Since the first time they met three years ago, becoming close friends than turn lovers and him finally leaving his shy self after dating Seongwoo was really something. He had gone through a lot with Seongwoo and he have Seongwoo to thank for making him this way.

Open and not shying away when he met new people, although certain times he still did do shy away but most of it, he did okay. 

Seongwoo strokes his hair, lips still pressed against Daniel's temple.

"You should sleep, baby. I heard you haven't been sleeping well. So let's get you to bed, hm." 

Ah, the nickname. He misses it so much. He misses Seongwoo calling him 'baby' when they are alone and being intimate like this. 

"Okay." he says and they both stand up and crawls into Daniel's bed. Using Seongwoo's arm as his pillow, he scooted and cuddles closer to his lover and once again feel safe and secure when he is finally, back into Seongwoo's arm again. And sleeping next to him. He sigh and bury his face in the crook of Seongwoo's neck. Kissing the skin there and sighs again.

"Go to sleep baby. I'll be here the next time you wake up. Please sleep and then we'll find something to eat, okay?"

"Okay, jagiya. Promise me that you'll be here when I wake up later. Don't leave."

Seongwoo chuckles, "I won't. Promise. Sleep. I love you. You know that I do right?"

Daniel hums, his eyes starts to gets heavier and heavier. Finally getting the good sleep he had been having trouble with for the last two months. Seongwoo surely helps a lot. "I love you too. So very much and I know. I know you do." he says groggily. Until Seongwoo feels his breath even out and a soft, gently snores came out of Daniel's mouth. Seongwoo smiles softly and kiss his boyfriend temple.

"Sweet dream, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	26. Twenty Six (ABO au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strong willed, independent Daniel that never sway or tempted by most Alphas, including one particular handsome looking one *which Daniel is strongly denying anyway when in reality he is sort of attracted to the Alpha*. Guess who is that Alpha that manage to get his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ABO AU.

"Won't you ever submit your will to any alphas at all, Kang Daniel?" an older looking alpha asked the young omega who knelt before him as a sign of respecting him. Daniel had had it with this. He have been called to see the older alpha for many times now and being asked again and again about his submission to an alpha. Truthfully speaking, he was never bothered or tempted to mate or to have any mate at all. One reason is because he hates that he was always being mistaken to be an alpha himself because of his big, strong built in which most alphas have. It was a disappointing matters to him when he blooms to be an omega. Well, actually he never care at all. Either being a beta, an omega or an alpha. Which ever class is fine for him.

"No sir. I will never submit. Not ever." he responded, eyes stares back at the older's one. He was truly sick in hearing the same question being asked over and over again. Every single fucking day and month. He is dead sick of it. Of his biology, of his society and their history, their trees of omega and beta should submit to an alpha when they hit at a certain age. Like Daniel, who had already gone through the stage of suppose to be mated and having a partner since he is already 26 years old. 

When the omegas and betas hits the age of 24, they should starts looking for a mate and submit to any alpha that shows interest in them. Or who wanting to have them and bond with them, but not Daniel. He will never bend to any of that rules. Fuck the rules. He lives his own life and will happily stays single and unmated if he have to. Who the fuck they think they are to force him to submit when he obviously have no interest in it anyway.

The older alpha sighs, pinching his temple. Daniel was the hardest, most stubborn omega he had ever met. The man had refused to a lot of alpha who came to court him, to mate with him when he turns 24 two years ago. And he is also the first omega and probably the only omega to ever refuses all sorts of charming, handsome alpha. Daniel does not abide to any rules and does not like being ordered around or submit or commit to any alpha. Screw them.

"Very well. But, know that you still have to mate or be mated by any alpha before you turn 30. Nobody will ever want to mate a 30 years old omega. Please. Listen and follow that one rule, Daniel. Just this once." the older pleaded, for once in his lifetime. An alpha is begging to an omega. 

Daniel was a little bit surprised by the older's act and words. He wanted to say no, he will not mate and didn't care if he stays unmate even when he turns 30, but he couldn't. So Daniel ended up agrees to that one rule, and see how the older gave him a relief smile at him. Perhaps he is happy that Daniel promises to keep that one rule open and give it a chance, maybe. But still, Daniel have a lot of time to spare. He practically have three more years before he turns 30 so he can live his life as however he wants to. He bows and excuses himself out of the room.

The tension is thick because he and the older alpha was not the only one in that room. The two people who stand next to the older was also an alpha, who he still remembers rejecting to their offer in mating him once. Fuck that was bad but he doesn't give a damn.

~

His clan are big and powerful. Most of them lives freely and have such a successful life. Daniel was one of it but not working as an elite people wearing a suit or doing paper works. God no, he hates offices life. Daniel works as a chef, owning his own restaurant. Having couples of branches more open here and there and was quite big and popular. He loves to cook and have been living all alone in his apartment for four years now. After he left his family to start working and being independent. Daniel does not like to be tied around so that's why he left at the age of 22 to start his own life.

Well of course he will always come home to his clan whenever he can. And even more frequent when he had turn 24 and refuses to submit. He had been called almost every month, between four times in a month or twice in a week in that particular month ever since he turned 24 and until today, he was still being called and asked about when will he starts to submit and give himself to one of their clan alpha. 

There are still a few alphas that have not mated yet or perhaps mated but never having a bonded mate with them. But Daniel still didn't care or find them interesting at all. 

"You're a one pretty stubborn omega, Kang Daniel." one voice suddenly snaps him out of his thoughts after he exited the room. He turn to his left to find an extremely handsome guy, leaning against the wall. The man was smaller in body frames but tall as he is and one more differences due to his scent is that the guy is an alpha. A stunning one that's for sure.

"Uh, yeah well it's none of your business. Who are you anyway?"

The alpha burst out laughing and pushed himself away from the wall and make a move to stand in front of Daniel. His alpha scent particularly seeps in Daniel's skin. 

"I'm the son of the older alpha you just had a talk with. Ong Seongwoo is my name."

Daniel gasp. He heard that their current alpha leader had a son, which is an alpha too but never in his life had he meet the younger alpha of the alpha leader. Which is a shocker to see this man called Seongwoo is the person. It's not only Daniel whom had never seen him, even the others had never seen him at all. Why? Why haven't he'd shown himself to their clan or be there with his father.

Why did the alpha leader keep him away from everyone.

Seongwoo leans forward and takes a whiff of Daniel's scent which made the omega flushed up by his action. The alpha hums in pleasure and grins at him.

"You smell awfully great, Kang Daniel. It's a pity that you don't want to be claim. Why though? Usually lots of omegas or betas would lined up to any sorts of alphas and wishes to be mated and taken. But except you. Why though, if I may ask."

"You'd just asked so why ask for a permission anyway when you swill still ask." Daniel rolls his eyes.

"Heh, well just to make sure."

"Ugh, well to answer your question. I am just not interested in commitment or submission. I don't bend or bow to the rules and our biology. And I don't care about them anyway. Why should we omegas submits ourselves when we turned 24. You know we all have our own life right? Always ready to give ourselves to the world and not to our alpha. I mean, I believed when you submit, you will never again have any freedom in life. Like I don't like that at all. I rather have my freedom rather than being tied up and forced to serve our alpha. That is not me."

"Not me. Not every alpha will holds their omega's freedom though. For example me. I will let my omega to have his or her freedom. By all mean, I don't like binding them and ask them to serve me. I'd rather have them with me and bonded with me because they love me and not because they are forced to."

Daniel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you. You say that now but when you find one later, you'll probably bind them, tied them to a chain or something."

Seongwoo shots him a disapproved look, "I will never do that. Ever. I am a man of my word."

Daniel still does not believe him. Usually he heard that alphas would bind their omega down and asked them to serve, like a servant. Treats them in a bad way, hitting them too if they don't follow the rules. So why should he let himself be torture and tied to the ground by an alpha if that is what he's gonna go through.

Seongwoo gave the younger omega a smirk, seems very much amused with Daniel's explanation. He smiles at him. He like this omega, very much.

"Well, can I just say that I would love to have you as my mate. And will do anything to have you give yourself up to me. I want you as my mate, Kang Daniel. Will you accept if I try to woo you? Court you?"

Daniel gritted his teeth, obviously annoyed with Seongwoo. He shoves the alpha away and walks away, but paused to glance over his shoulder and glares at him.

"You wish. You're the last person that I will ever submit too. Or better yet, you are never in my list, stranger." and he left.

Seongwoo chuckles in amusement. Obviously so very interested into the omega. He is going to make sure that Daniel will bow to him and submit. Because he will surely, come to him, one day.

"It seems that he still haven't noticed the sparks we had. Still very much a fresh, naive omega."

~

Daniel thought that would be the last time he'd see of Seongwoo the handsome alpha, but it was not actually the last.

He soon found out that Seongwoo is two years older than him, and will soon takes over his father's place as their pack leader at the age of 30. And the same alpha also currently working as an actor. Like how the fuck have he not know that the guy was an alpha from his clan and is the alpha leader's son. Like the guy is practically a superstar and very famous actor. He wins lots of award and was known to be the greatest actor in the world. Most of his dramas and movies was a hit and damn, he have a very huge fanbase.

If Daniel didn't know, then what will the others think too when they found out that the actor Ong Seongwoo is one of the alpha in their clan. The leader had introduced him to all few days after he encounters the alpha.

And since then, Seongwoo have always been caught looking at him and smirking at him whenever he sees Daniel. And Daniel does not like it one bit. Because it feels so wrong. He doesn't like an alpha staring at him like he was some kind of a meat.

Nope, he hates it. And he will not submit. Never. Even though he finds Seongwoo very handsome and attractive and.....fuck Daniel! What are you thinking.

Daniel physically slaps himself and didn't noticed that Seongwoo was approaching and saw him slapping. The alpha quickly went to his side and stops him from hurting himself again, which made Daniel all flustered up when their hands touches.

"Hey, don't go hurting yourself. Look at that. Your cheek is starting to turn red. God, how hard did you hit yourself." Seongwoo complains, reaching up and casually caressed Daniel's red cheek. 

The omega blushed up but regain his composure and choose to slaps Seongwoo's hand away from him and take a steps back.

"It's none of your business. Get lost." Daniel says, looking away from the alpha. He could still feel the lingering caress of Seongwoo from earlier which is bad.

"I was just trying to make sure that you're okay and not to hit yourself again. You don't need to be that mean though. And I've once told you before remember. That I will do my best to get you to submit to me. One way or another."

"In your dream, Ong Seongwoo. It will never happen."

"You will never know Kang Daniel. I am sure and positively know that you will soon give yourself to me. Very soon."

"How sure are you that I will give myself to you? You sounded very confident, Seongwoo."

"I am very sure, Daniel. Trust me." And with that Seongwoo left the omega be with a wink and a smug smirk gracing his face.

~

Never in his 26 years of life had Daniel have this bad of a heat cycle. Ever since he turned 24, he had started to experience heat cycles whenever there is a full moon or just in their season. But for the past two years, most of the time it was not as bad as he currently have at the moment. 

He couldn't go to work at all and choose to stay at home where he will be safe from any sorts of alpha that is aroused by his scent. Fuck, this is bad and it's worst when his mind is in hazed and is full of a certain alpha he had been meeting for the past months. 

No, he will never admit it. He will never submit or let himself be taken or mated even if he will goo through this strong heat cycle that he had never gone through before.

"Fuck..." he cursed. Whimpering and thrashing around his bed, rolling from side to side, attempting to make himself better. Of course he will feel better if someone satisfied him. Such as mate with him or just let him come by touching him.

"No....I can do this...on my own." he groans when his pants starts to tighten up even more. Getting more and more aroused by every seconds. His head constantly went in and out of thinking that particular alpha. The alpha that have been so very cocky and have so much confident in saying that Daniel will gives in to him one day and he is so sure now that the older is telling him the truth.

Ever since they first met, Daniel have been feeling strange but he choose to ignore it every single time. 

The feelings always happens and risen up when he saw the alpha or talks to the alpha or interacts with him and so much more. Why? He must be crazy. Usually when an omega or a beta feels that way to a certain alpha, it means that they are their potential mate. Their destined mate, partner, bond mate for life. But Daniel is not the type who will submit, still very much stubborn with his ego.

But again that day, he does not care about his ego or his rules. Fuck, he wants him. Damn, he can't believe that he is saying this, but he wants Seongwoo. **Bad.**

And he did gave up his stubbornness away. And decided to meet the alpha. He can't take it and he wished to find out whether he was right about Seongwoo being his destined mate. He needs to be touch and be taken care of. 

~

That night though, for the first time Daniel finally, finally submits to an alpha. Not any other alpha, but to his destined alpha. His destined mate. Yes, Seongwoo turns out to be his mate, supposedly his destined mate ever since Seongwoo first saw Daniel and found out that the younger turns into an omega.

His father had ever since been trying to get Daniel to submit to an alpha which is none other than his own son, Seongwoo. The alpha leader had known too because he could sense and see their beautiful scent tied against each other after Daniel turns 24.

And finally after many years of waiting, for Daniel two years of waiting or rejecting to submission, finally commits himself to Seongwoo. And was truly blessed to be mated by his bonded mate, for life.

Seongwoo have been nothing but gentle with him throughout the night. And takes care of him after they mated. Washing him, cleaning him and changed him to a new pair of clean clothes and tucks him to bed, next to him.

Daniel sighs and loving the smells of his alpha seeps into him and having his knot buried deep inside of him. Marked by possession and bonded for eternity.

"Told ya that you will come to me." Seongwoo says softly against his mate's crown of head. Sighing as he takes the whiff of Daniel's sweet scented shampoo.

Daniel gently pokes him and jabs him, apparently annoyed but only for a short moment.

"Shut up. Don't be cocky. You'd only taken me once and does not mean that I'm yours."

"Oh, but who was the person who cried my name again, moaning 'My alpha....yes, alpha please take me to infinity and beyond...make me yours, I'm yours forever. Mark me, possessed me, give me all your knots....ow!" Seongwoo winced when Daniel starts hitting him.

"Stop that! I did not cried like that.."

"Oh yes you did. And I even recorded it. It was very sexy. It turns me on all over again." Seongwoo's wolf starts to growls again, and his tone of voice suddenly became low and husky like earlier when Daniel begs him to take him. Mate him.

Daniel gulps and squeaks when Seongwoo ravage his lips again, in a beastly manner but was still very, very gentle in ravaging Daniel's lips. The two giggles and Daniel was turn on again and feels like his heat cycles hits him yet again. And he starts to moan when Seongwoo grazed his teeth over his neck and nibbles at the skin.

"I love you, my alpha."

"Mm. I love you too, my dear omega."

~

Few days later, Daniel was called back to see their alpha leader. Still very much smells like his alpha. And very proud of it too. Nobody notices the changes of his scent smelling like Seongwoo and well he didn’t care. He’s fine with only he knows that he have his scent on him. 

He walks in and stood in the middle of the room. Waiting to be question again about his submission.

”Kang Daniel. I want to ask you again after several months of your persistent rejecting to mate. No two years of refusing to mate anyone. So again I’m gonna ask you. When will give yourself to an alpha? You’re not getting any younger.”

Daniel smirk, “Actually sir. I’ve already mated few days ago. Didn’t you noticed of my scent? There is a lingering smells of an alpha all over me.”

The older alpha frowns and try to take a sniff of the omega’s scent and he was right. Daniel does smells like an alpha and he knows exactly who it belongs to. A satisfied smile suddenly appears on the older alpha. He nods in agreement.

”Well I take that you enjoy him being your mate now? And hope that he is very kind and gentle to you.”

Daniel smiles fondly at the thought of his alpha and he grins, very much pleased.

”Indeed he is, sir. Very much gentle and sweet and kind to me. And proud that he is my destined mate."

At that said, the person who they have been talking about walks in, and the two other alphas who is in the room to witness and stay on guard of their leader gasps. They couldn't believe it on what they are seeing. The said alpha is the son's of their leader and is the mate for the stubborn omega.

Seongwoo casually slings his arm around Daniel's shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek. Loving that he can smell himself still very much strong all over Daniel. Although they mated few days ago and have been careful around one another.

"Father, can I take him away now. You're interrupting our date. I mean we supposed to go on a date and you're completely ruin it and I guessed that Daniel will be here when he haven't answered his phone since an hour ago." Seongwoo growls, apparently annoyed that their plan are being interrupted by his father. Daniel chuckles, loving that Seongwoo is showing how possessive he is to Daniel.

The older alpha laughs heartily and waves his away. "Go go. I'm sorry for holding your mate and am proud that he finally agrees to mate with you since he is your destined mate. Your soulmate to be exact." Seongwoo's father said. Happy for his son.

Seongwoo grins and hug Daniel tighter and the omega did the same. Giving a sweet kiss to his lover's lips. They left the place and went off for their date. 

Happily mated and bonded.

And as Seongwoo promised, he was true to his word about letting Daniel have his way of life. Granted to have his freedom and not to be tied down or forced to serve him. That is also one more reason why he loves Seongwoo, his kind and gentle alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	27. Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples are going to celebrate their anniversary together. Daniel is the most excited one because an anniversary is a very special day for loving couples. He had plan on making a surprise for his lover. But, before the day he have been anticipated comes, something bad happens. In the form of an accident had fell upon Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's a happy ending though.  
> Let me just spoil it up for you xD

It's almost the day. The day that most couples who have been dating for so long or married to are waiting for. A fixed date in a particular month. An anniversary day. Yeah, it's the most anticipated day to most lovely couples out there when a year later, the exact same day came in which they had choose to be as their anniversary day. Or two years later, or maybe three or ten and more. It will always be your special day to celebrate. To feel excited with whenever it comes.

And that is exactly what is happening to a pair of young boys. Not to say that young, they are in their late twenties and have been dating for five years now. 

Daniel was the most excited one, and have been bugging his lover, Seongwoo for the past weeks and even told Seongwoo about not to forget of their special day. It's a once a year sort of day and they can't never miss it or ruin it. Nope, Daniel will not accept that. 

A florist like Daniel who is very much happy with his work life and his love life is really looking forward to their anniversary day. He have been planning for a surprise to Seongwoo since two months ago, with the help of his good friends. Being a florist doesn't mean that Daniel are always busy, since not everybody wants to buy flowers, everyday, except maybe when it's in the month of February, during Valentine's Day, roses are practically the most wanted flower of them all. And they usually ran out of roses, in every single sort of colors. 

Then even during a White Day, when men wanted to give flowers to their girlfriend or wife or fiancee. Sometime his shops gets busy and sometime they don't, but nevertheless, it will do. It's more than enough for him to buy groceries for him and Seongwoo and pay for his car. And for him to buy something expensive too, he can afford them. Hey, don't look down on him being a florist. 

Then there is Seongwoo, a corporate man, donning a suit almost everyday, and everywhere. A man behind the desk and a workaholic. Seongwoo is the person who makes sure that the company run smoothly and perfectly.

He is not a CEO, got please, he will never take that roll. He is a manager of the human resources. The person that is responsible in taking care of his company's background, taking in new employees, making sure they have their paychecks ready in the exact same day in every month, and the benefits their company are getting. He is in control when the CEO is not doing his supposed job.

Seongwoo does not give any bullshit or gave mercy to staff doing shit works. He is a man ego, pride and full of confidence. And also the reason why Seongwoo have been getting rewarded almost every year during their end year party. Constantly keeping their company in place and delivered his job with flying colors.

His CEO are truly proud and honored to have Seongwoo as their human resource manager. Without him, they might collapse to the ground and Seongwoo is planning to keep it that way.

~

Despite his stoic and cold demeanor when he's at work and in a tailored suit, when he's back from work and to his lover, Seongwoo will turn into the most cuddliest, soft, cutie bunch of a man. He only shades off his cold face when he's with Daniel.

Being all cuddly and clingy and whiny. Only to Daniel. And is why Daniel extremely love Seongwoo. He's adorable and too contagious.

Seongwoo too had planned to a surprised which includes him on proposing. He had everything done and had bought a ring few months ago. Much more earlier than Daniel was.

Usually, when he gets back home, Seongwoo will always be welcomed by an open arm Daniel, who awaits for his arrival by the door way of their house. He is touched by his lover.

Daniel smiles lovingly at his lover, and gesture for Seongwoo to come into his arm. Stomping his feet in a childlike way.

"Come here, babe."

Seongwoo obligingly swoops in and embraces his lover. Body goes slack and let's himself being cradle by Daniel, bodies sways from side to side. He sighs  
contentedly.

"Tired?" Daniel whisper against his hair and he gets a tired hums from his lover. Daniel chuckles softly and proceeded to drag Seongwoo to their bedroom while he stills have the big baby all clings on him. Shredding off his blazer coat gently and his necktie away and his shirt. 

When Seongwoo is dead tired, he didn't mind letting Daniel undressed and wash him. He lets him do whatever he wants and loving that Daniel is pampering him with care and love.

"Gosh you're the sweetest." Seongwoo mumbles tiredly when Daniel washed his hair and scrubs his body then rinse it off with the shower. The other chuckles and gave Seongwoo a soft kiss.

"I'm always sweet. Turn around." Daniel says and Seongwoo do as he told.

After the showering, and brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas, they both retreats to their bedroom. Planning on sleeping since it's late. 

None of the two says anything after that and only goes to sleep in each other's arm.

~

"Oh my god! Tomorrow is coming! Tommorow is coming! Ah, I'm too excited!" Daniel squeals, jumping around inside his shop, dancing as he waters the plant. His friend, Daehwi and Jinyoung can only shakes their heads. Their hyung are very hyper when finally, the day he have been waiting for is here. Well not exactly today, but tomorrow. He was super excited that he couldn't sit down and stop dancing.

"Hyung, stop it. You're making the people looking at you weirdly." Daehwi whines, when he sees a middle aged woman walk in and saw Daniel twirling around like a ballerina while he sprays the water around.

"Niel hyung~" Jinyoung whines too. 

It does do the trick though and Daniel stops himself when the woman huffed when she was being sprayed at, by accident. Daniel keeps on apologizing and bowing until the woman brush it off and asked for a bouquet of carnations.

The phone in their flower shop rings and Daehwi who stands by the counter, takes the call. 

"Kang Flower Shop. How can I help you?" 

Daehwi frozen in his spot and have his eyes widen at what he just heard from the phone. The person in the next line was saying something, but he couldn't respond and only able to stare at Daniel. Unblinking until Jinyoung notices him since the woman was asking how much does it cost after Jinyoung had helped her choose the carnations.

"Daehwi?" he calls, and shakes the younger out of his trance. Daniel was now looking at him, head tilting to one side and was blinking, confusingly as to why Daehwi was all frozen up after he takes the call.

The older walks over, putting away the water can.

"Who is it, Daehwi. Is it important? Do Mrs. Choi wanted one of us to run with a sack of fertilizer again." he chuckles, joking. But Daehwi didn't laugh and Jinyoung had man the register and thanked the woman over and went back on giving his attention to Daehwi.

"Niel hyung....I-I." Daehwi's voice cracks a little. Unsure of how should he tell Daniel. The person on the other line is calling on, asking about a Kang Daniel which Daniel caught on. His furrows his eyes together and snatch the phone away.

"Kang Daniel speaking." 

_**Kang Daniel ssi. We would like you to come down to the hospital where your lover, Ong Seongwoo is being held.** _

Daniel's eyes grew wide at the mentioned name. His heart starts to beat furiously. Cold sweats starts to beads on his forehead. Why is Seongwoo in the hospital?

"Di-Did something happen, sir? Did he.." he couldn't say it. He is praying vigorously in head. Mind going on with every possible things that could have happen to Seongwoo.

_**He is currently unconscious and the only name he manage to breathes out before he passed out was your name. So we went on to look for your name in his phone. He just met with a terrible accident.** _

Daniel felt like his world is breaking apart. He stops breathing and mind going blank. He couldn't think and get's his mind straight. Seongwoo is....Seongwoo he is.

**_Kang Daniel ssi? You there? Please hurry and come to this address. We need you to be here ASAP. The address is...._ **

Daniel let the phone slip off his hand but Jinyoung manage to catch it and listened to the person giving out the address to the hospital. He quickly jotted down and thanking the person and hangs up. He went around to calm Daniel down. 

The older is breathing again too fast that he was gasping. He can't breathe and damn...no.

"Take me....to the hospital...Jinyoung, please take me to Seongwoo!" Daniel yells, eyes breaming with hot tears as he yanks the younger by the collar. Too shocked and was having a panic attack. 

"I will....Calm down hyung. Let's go. Daehwi, we should go to and close the shop." 

The youngest can only nods his head and hurriedly closed the shop, eyes glistening as well and they all exited the shop. Thank god Jinyoung had his driver license done months ago, so at least he can drive.

~

Daniel have been clutching onto Seongwoo's hand ever since he came hours ago and have never leave his side since then. He held them tight and close to him as he leans down to rest his head on the bed.

He was grateful that Seongwoo is going to be okay and will wake up soon, probably during the night or maybe tomorrow. He doesn't mind having Seongwoo being unconscious, as long as he is still alive and healthy and not dying.

The accident was severe just like how the person had informed him hours ago, which is also the person who had help in getting Seongwoo to the hospital after he witness the accident. 

The person who made Seongwoo caught up in an accident was being questioned down by the police station. Drunk drive is dangerous and the victim of his careless, stupid action was Seongwoo. Who was going through a green light and the drunk driver that drives like a mad man from the opposite direction which was not their turn to go, went out of his way and slams straight into Seongwoo's car, unable to control the car.

The drunk man was charged guilty for driving while he was under the influence of alcohol. He nearly kills Seongwoo because the impact was beyond people imagination who witness it. Thankfully Seongwoo survived but was severely injured.

A broken legs, an arm, neck and few rib cages shatters was supposed to kill people but miracle seems to be on Seongwoo's side and he survived that. 

Daniel stares at his lover sleeping face. All bruised up and covered with bandages after bandages. Legs casted and so does his left arm and is wearing a neck support brace. His head was also bandage up but overall still alive.

He sigh, hand absentmindedly strokes on Seongwoo's hand and one hand brushes off his hair. Tracing his lover's face with light feather touch. Daniel is very grateful that Seongwoo is okay. 

He kissed the older's hand and grips it harder. And closes his eyes, attempting to sleep. 

Their friends have been accompanying him since then too, constantly coming in and out of the room just to see whether Daniel is okay and Seongwoo is awake. They never went to bother the two as they let them alone, and let Daniel stays on Seongwoo's side. Even begging to the doctor to let Daniel stay and keep an eye on Seongwoo. Because he will not leave until Seongwoo opens his eyes again and also because tomorrow is their special day. How can they ask Daniel to leave when tomorrow is their anniversary day that Daniel have been anticipating so much for many months now.

~

Seongwoo breathes out and flutters his eyes open slowly, sometime around early morning. It was around 4 in the morning that Seongwoo had regain his consciousness and blinking around, confusedly at his surrounding. But he manage to remember what had happen and groan. 

His groans however made Daniel snap his head up. He was sleeping but not in deep sleep. He had feel the twitches in Seongwoo's fingers but thought it was a dream except when he heard someone breathes out and groan, made him snap his eyes and head up.

"..Seongwoo..." he calls softly and couldn't believe that Seongwoo is awake and is looking at him. The older tried to smile but he winces. He couldn't move.

"Baby....oh god, thank god. You're awake..." Daniel sobs, standing up to lean in and so that he could press a kiss on his lover's lips. He pulls back slightly to continue, tears trailing down his eyes, "I thought I'd lost you....I'm glad that you're okay." he weeps, and wanting to hug Seongwoo but he can't because that would hurt him.

Seongwoo blinks in a cat like manner, but in a slower motion.

"I'm.....sorry." he rasps out, groaning when it hurts when he tries to speak. Must be due to his broken neck.

Daniel shakes his head disapprovingly, "No baby....it's not your fault...You were the victim....so don't blame yourself and just be glad that you are still alive.." Daniel chokes, kissing Seongwoo again and again. It's truly a miracle that Seongwoo survived that accident.

Seongwoo sigh and feels tired. "...I'm...tired." he says weakly, eyes automatically closing again and Daniel just strokes his cheeks.

"Then sleep, baby....I'll be here when you wake up...Happy anniversary.."

The other gave a small smile at that and mumble the same thing. "Happy anniversary....love."

~

Seongwoo wakes up again few hours later and the doctor came in to examine him and saying that Seongwoo is doing good. He however have to stay until he is total out of those cast and fully recover himself from all the broken bones. It might takes several months for a total, fully recovery but he didn't care and so does Daniel.

Their friends came with lots of get well soon card, flowers, fruits basket and so much more. Even wishing them Happy Anniversary.

"..I have a surprise...for you." Seongwoo spokes all of a sudden to Daniel while he was being fed by his lover. It's just soup but whatever, he takes it anyway.

Daniel halts and stares at him. "What?"

Seongwoo glance to Jonghyun who catches the latter's eyes. He nods and search for something in Seongwoo's tattered coat and a red velvety box came into view. Jonghyun hands over the box to Seongwoo free of cast hand and help him in opening it so he could show it to Daniel.

Then the latter proceed in shooing everyone out of the room and said that let the couples have their moment. 

Daniel blinks, shocked and surprised. He was so in shocked that he didn't know what to say. Seongwoo have this with him all this time, and was carrying it with him even when he was caught in the accident. The other gazed at Daniel until Daniel look back at him.

"Will you marry...me? I was....planning in proposing....in a more romantic way....but.." Seongwoo was not able to end his sentences as Daniel is already sealing his lips with his own. Pressing a searing kiss accompanied by happy tears. 

"Yes....absolutely. Yes....always will be a yes." he says against Seongwoo's lips over and over again. The other sighs happily and he was too brought up in tears. Tears of joy as he was still alive and grateful to have Daniel on his side. Daniel takes the ring out and let Seongwoo held in between his fingers so that Seongwoo could slips the ring in for him. When it slips in and stays perfectly on Daniel's ring finger, he smiles brightly down at the gold band.

"I love you....so very much..."

Seongwoo sighs, and smiles. They share another sweet, passionate kiss and says.

"I love you too...so so much."

It may not be an anniversary that they are expecting, but it's more than enough to know that they still have each other in their arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	28. Twenty Eight (mpregOng)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got married but they are not in love with each other. Daniel hates him and choose to be cold towards his husband. They fought once Seongwoo tells him of his pregnancy, being a total jerk and told his husband to abort it. But later on, he'd learn to love the man and their soon to be born baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd gave Mpreg Niel before.  
> And have promised to give you guys Mpreg Ong, so here it is ^^  
> It's quite long because this was requested by someone :3  
> Daniel is a jerk in here, at the start but then he'll turn into a softy and naughty lol.
> 
> Also, there is no prove read yet so there might be some spelling error or grammar error too. Sorry about that.  
> Enjoy!

"Ong Seongwoo ssi, do you accept this man as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do Kang Daniel, accept this man as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Than I pronounce you husband and husband."

The two share their kiss and everyone cheers and congratulates for the two. They smiles brightly and waves around and thanking everyone for coming to their wedding. And seemingly very happy with each other. But nobody knows that they are actually not and that was all an act. All those smiles and being all lovely and sweet with each other are basically an act.

They married each other not because of love or by nature, but by force. It was an arranged marriage. Promised by their late grandfathers that the two boys will get married when they are coming of age. Promised to one another because their grandparents were best friends since they are still in their diapers.

And that's how it happens. The parents of the two went on with the arranged marriage and gave away their son to the other.

Both are actually in a relationship with their own partner but since they were promised to someone else that they've never met, they had to force a break up. Went  through the most hardest heart break just for the sake of their grandparents promises.

~

Kang Daniel is an heir to his father's company. He will be one of the youngest person who will take over such big company. And not to mention he is known to be cold and ruthless. Either that is just a rumor or if it's true, it is up to them to decide and see for themselves.

Ong Seongwoo is a simple artist that sometimes run his own arts exhibition and run an art class. He is the opposite of who Kang Daniel is, his husband. Seongwoo is very kind, calm and gentle. Rarely gets angry and be mean or rude to anyone.

So basically they live in two different world. One in the higher, rich sort of bunch while the other is more of the middle sort of person. Not too poor and not too rich.

After their wedding night, they went straight for their honeymoon in Jeju Island. Not wanting to go anywhere else since they are both extremely tired and have too many things to think about.

One of it is their parents who keeps on asking about grandchildren, and they keep on asking that Daniel almost exploded but thankfully Seongwoo calm him down and politely gave them any single answer he could. Smiling softly.

That night too, Daniel particularly touched Seongwoo since he was quite irritated and frustrated about this whole arranged marriage and had force himself on Seongwoo although the latter complies easily, like he had done this for so many times. Getting laid and be taken without needing to fight for his freedom. Seongwoo submits to Daniel that night, letting his newly wedded husband be rough and aggressive on him. Hurting him that he cried when Daniel practically thrust roughly and hard inside him. Feeling as if his ass was gonna ripped apart by the strong force.

He cried and sobs after their first night together and not expecting for Daniel to comforts him, but Daniel did. Pulling him in his arms and shush him, gently stroking his hair and asking him to breathe slowly. Daniel didn't say sorry for being rough but it was more than enough for Seongwoo when he is comforting him. Trying to make him feel better.

Seongwoo fell asleep in Daniel's arm until the next day.

~

"I'm pregnant.."

Seongwoo whispers softly one day. It's been nearly two months since their marriage and them being cold towards each other that Seongwoo suddenly confessed. About him being pregnant.

Daniel blinks, raising his head from all the papers he had brought home after coming back from work. A cup of coffee in his other hand and stares confusedly at his husband.

"What?" he asked, not sure if he catch what Seongwoo just said.

"I'd said....that I'm pregnant." he repeats it again, this time a little louder.

"That's impossible. We have barely even sleep together, let alone have sex so how the heck did you suddenly gets pregnant?" still not believing at what Seongwoo just said, about him being pregnant. That must be the most lamest jokes ever.

"I am. I'd never lied to you. So why would I suddenly lie about being pregnant. Can't you see the small bump on my stomach? I don't usually have any big bellies so it's a solid proof enough to say and show it to you that I'm pregnant."

Daniel scoffed, slightly slamming the half emptied cup of coffee on the table and throws the papers off. He stand up, both hands in his sweatpant's pocket and walk closer to his husband who is currently sitting on the single couch.

"No way...you're must be kidding with me right now." Daniel says and bend down a little so he could inspect his husband's stomach. He made Seongwoo all flushed up since they have never been this close before after their honeymoon night and rarely even touch or do any skinship or kissing one another.

Daniel grabs for his shirt and raised it up so that is flashes Seongwoo's stomach and gasps when he did see the bump. It's pretty swollen and he lightly touch it and jerks away when it didn't shrunk. He take a few step back, hand went up to his mouth.

"I told you." Seongwoo says, averting his eyes, embarrassed and feels like he was stripped down by Daniel's deep gaze.

"Abort it." 

Seongwoo widen his eyes and snaps his head to his husband. Now he was the one who can't believe on what he just heard. Daniel asked him to....get an abortion?

"That...No, I'm not gonna do that." he says it seriously and sternly, hands automatically wraps around his bumps, attempting to protect his baby.

Daniel furrows his eyes, seemingly angry that his husband does not want to abort the baby. He is definitely don't want any baby or am ready to have one so why now. Seongwoo should just throw it away. Yeah, he's cruel and doesn't feels pity about the baby. His baby though.

"I wasn't asking but ordering you to get rid of it. I want nothing to do or be worried about you having a baby." 

"How can you say that. We're talking about 'your' baby right now. You gave it to me so why should I throw it away."

"Are you sure that it's mine though? What if you actually went on and sleep with random guys out there behind my back while I'm not around and busy working."

"Now you're questioning me about my loyalty? Wow, you have such a shallow mind Daniel. I am nothing like you. I don't go sleep with anyone or get laid or whatever behind your back. I'm not like you. You should be ashamed of yourself. How can you question my trust and think that I am carrying somebody's else baby. When I'd only had sex with you, once."

Daniel stares down at his husband, already breaming in tears and looking away. He is upset that Daniel does not trust him and thinks that he is a slut, sleeping around with random guys or girls. Plus, he is more upset and at the same time angry that Daniel had asked him to get rid of their baby. Only heartless human would say that and he thinks that Daniel might be one of them.

The other sigh and rake his hair. This is a mess.

"Whatever, either you make an abortion or just simply leave the house. Either way, I don't want the baby." Daniel concluded and went back to his work, trying to get rid of the thought of his husband carrying his child. He should be happy about it but right now, he didn't want to think or worry about another person in his life. He obviously does not expect a baby.

Seongwoo sobs, wiping his eyes aggressively. He couldn't believe it. He can't believe that Daniel was this heartless. He will never make any abortion and even if Daniel's threat was not that serious (he'd hope), he will keep the baby. Either together with Daniel or not at all.

"You're a heartless piece of jerk, Kang Daniel."

~

Seongwoo is having trouble throughout his pregnancy. He was always so very moody and cranky and Daniel never seems to bother or care about him. He had stop asking him to get rid of the baby when he enter the third month, so Daniel have been forcing him for like a month and he gave up and choose to ignore him. Not caring about Seongwoo struggles going through the stage.

When they went out for a family dinner or was called to have a conference or a meeting that he have to bring Seongwoo along, he had to put on his act and smiles proudly and happily about them expecting a baby. Announcing to everyone that they are going to be parents soon.

Everyone congratulates the two and was very much happy about the unborn baby. Seongwoo however wasn't enjoying all the act he's getting from Daniel. Forcing to smile and laughs heartily about the baby was is making him mad. Why do you need to say that you are excited to see their baby when a month ago he was forcing Seongwoo to make an abortion.

_Smooth move Kang Daniel. You're a great actor in this drama of ours._

The drive back home was quiet and the air was thick. None of the two open their mouth to talk about anything. Daniel is being his usual cold man, doing his best to keep his distance and be a jerk to Seongwoo while Seongwoo was just sitting, gazing out of the window, looking like a lost child. Emotionless. He is putting up his poker face for the first time. Although Daniel should not be affected by this because he didn't care about his husband, but tonight he somehow feels awkward at the too quiet man sitting beside him.

They reached home after minutes of drives. Both still remain as they are. Seongwoo walk passed Daniel, bumping their shoulders together and didn't even care to apologize. Usually Seongwoo immediately apologize but not that night. And Daniel suddenly feels like he can't breathe.

_Why am I feeling like this to this man when I'm not supposed to be._

He stares at his husband, moving carefully around the house, gathering every single piece of fabrics he could find to dump them into their washing machine. Probably will wash them tomorrow and went on to check their kitchen. All in a silent manner. Not one word or noises came out of Seongwoo's mouth at all. Sometime he sighs when it's getting harder for him to bend down like he often did. Although he is only on his third month.

~

By the time Seongwoo reached sixth month and the baby is growing bigger and bigger, and moving around, Daniel is starting to get soft. Maybe or not, it must have been his imagination.

The last five months, Daniel have been the pain in the ass. Being the jerk of a husband and not doing anything or trying to help Seongwoo. Not even going to see the doctor for a scan or whatever else. He always visit the doctor for check ups with his two best friends or just going alone. Rather going alone than waiting and hoping that Daniel would join him.

It was late evening that one particular day that Daniel was allowed to go home early. When he first enter their house, toeing and groaning and complaining under his breath about his heavy workload is going to kill him, that he found a dozing Seongwoo, sleeping on their living room's couch. With a book in his hand and a soft jazz songs are playing through his phone, directed to his big baby bump.

The whole scene was too soft and sweet to Daniel that he couldn't help but to feel like joining him. Seongwoo is way too soft looking in his yellow oversized sweater, very much satisfied that it still fits him since he may not be that big but sometimes when you're pregnant, even your most biggest shirts could not fit in. But not to Seongwoo. 

Daniel softly placed his bag down and proceed towards his sleeping husband and picking up his pace when he sees him slipping sideways and almost falling of the couch. He sweeps in and manage to catch him before he fall to the ground. Seongwoo flutters his eyes blearily, confused and was not sure where he was, for a moment.

The other sleepily look up to his husband who he haven't noticed yet, that Daniel is practically carrying him bridal style now. He blink sleepily at Daniel and yawns. 

"Oh...you're back." he says, eyes prompting to shut as his drowsiness slowly takes over him again. 

"Y-yeah, I'm home." Daniel manages and casually carries Seongwoo to the bedroom because he doesn't have the heart to let his pregnant husband walks to the bedroom, looking like this with the huge baby bump which is giving Seongwoo a hard time to walk now and sleepily. He might just slips out of his consciousness and falls down and might endanger their baby.

Oh, Daniel had stop hating about the fact that Seongwoo is pregnant and that the boy or the girl he is carrying is their baby, the first one that is way more important than the rest of them. 

Now he feels so bad in all his previous months in ignoring and neglecting his pregnant husband. The man have been anything but nice and patient to him for the past months, minus that one night Seongwoo giving him the eerily silent treatment. He regrets in not having witness or see or listen to his baby, when the latter went to the doctor. He regrets and mad to himself for ever hurting his husband while he is pregnant and ignores all the wants that Seongwoo have been casually and visibly throwing at him.

Yeah, he is a total big ass jerk and he is ashamed of himself now and yes he even acknowledge himself for being a jerk. He allows that, for someone or for Seongwoo himself to call him a jerk now and he will not be angry at him.

He carefully reach for the doorknob while he carries him in bridal style, glancing down to see Seongwoo slipping in and out of his sleeps and sometimes mumbling something incoherent. Since they've never shared a room besides that one time just to prove to their parents, and Daniel being the ass he was in shoving Seongwoo away, saying that they should stay in their own space and ignore each other, Daniel for that night however decided to change his mind and will ask for Seongwoo to sleep with him starting from tomorrow or tonight, without Seongwoo's consent.

He gently and slowly lay Seongwoo on his bed, obviously the only position Seongwoo can sleep now is in supine, on his back. Seongwoo puffed out some air and Daniel was startle for a short moment. Staring down to his sleeping husband and thought that the latter was awake but as he keep his eyes on him for a short time, he sighs when Seongwoo is still sleeping. He pulls the duvet and covers it up to Seongwoo's chest, to make sure that he's not cold.

Daniel quickly wash up and change into his pajamas before he joins Seongwoo on the bed. Switching the lights off and slips into bed but he froze on the spot when he met with Seongwoo's brown orb eyes, big and round, now looking at him, like even Seongwoo himself was confused about Daniel sudden act. Is this really an act? Is this fake?

"What are you doing?" Seongwoo ask suddenly, confused and frowning, staring at his husband.

"What do you mean?" Daniel answers him with another question. Once again moving in closer so he can lay on his bed, beside Seongwoo.

"This...I'm talking about this situation right now. What are you doing? Is this your act of being kind to me or.."

"No...it's not an act. I'm not acting anything tonight, I swear." Daniel mumbles softly. For the first time since they got married and it's kind of new to Seongwoo, to see this side of Daniel. But he is pretty much still surprised and not believing in all this. Yet.

"Then...are taking pity on me now...Because if you do, then I don't ne-" he inhale sharply and almost choke himself at his words and somehow Daniel catches it and quickly cuts in.

"No Seongwoo. I am not pitying you or...okay just listen. I'm sorry." Daniel starts and that somehow get Seongwoo's attention to him again. And again with that same surprised expression from his pregnant husband. Eyes wide and round and big. "I'm sorry for the months, the time that I have been a complete ass to you and have been very rough and hard on you. I am sorry for accusing you of sleeping with another men out there and calling you a slut one time. I am sorry for ever asking you, forcing you to get an abortion for our baby," Daniel paused, eyes searching for his husband's and found that same brown orb is glistening, mouth trembling as he glances down for a short second. He carefully scoot closer so that he could take one of Seongwoo's hand in his own. Silently praying that he won't push him away, which Seongwoo will never do to him. The skin in his hand are pretty cold and they trembles too, so Daniel holds them with both his hands and starts rubbing around to get some heat in.

"I'm sorry for ever pushing you away and not helping or even accompany you to the doctor when you went to do the scan or whatever else you do when you visit a doctor. I know it must be hard for you to accept me and probably thinks that I'm faking this, but let me just tell you now. I'm not. This, what I'm saying to you and doing with you now, is not a fake. I want to be there with you starting from tonight. I want to take care of you, pamper you, cook for you, do the house chores for you, sleeps with you on the same bed, hug you, kiss you, hold hands with you, bathe you with me in it, drive you to and accompany you for all your check ups, and so much more. I want to do everything with you now, if you allow it. Because, Seongwoo. I regret everything. I'm an ass, a jerk, a total shithead for all the past months and I am truly sorry. Please, will you give me a chance to be there with you starting from now and forever? I..."

Daniel's words was cut off when he felt a slight movement coming the bump. His hands that holds Seongwoo's was resting at side of the bump so he can still feel the bump even though he's not touching it. Seongwoo tear his gaze away and stare down on his bump when he too felt movement. It's not like it's his first time feeling it but at that time, it was way different. It's not an ordinary movement, it's a......kick.

"He just kick me." Seongwoo blurts out and Daniel went back to look at his husband. Shocked.

"He?"

Seongwoo met his gaze and he slightly blush and nods, a small smile grace his face. "Yeah....he."

Daniel chokes, eyes starts to swell up with tears. That was the first time ever that the cold Kang Daniel shedding some tears, just because Seongwoo reveals that the baby is going to be a boy and also for the first time feeling the kick and the movement of his soon to be born baby boy.

Seongwoo's smiles wider and his gaze are now way softer than he could ever muster and pulls Daniel's hand to his swelling belly, gently spreading them on it, to let his husband feel their boy. And Daniel automatically moves closer and closer until he was practically leaning on the bump and resting his head there, so that he could listen to their baby's heart beat. Again, for the first time.

"I can hear him...ah, he kicked again. Did you feel that? Aigoo, he loves to kick so much. He's doing it again." Daniel is now smiling, grinning actually like a fool. And it sort of taking Seongwoo's breath away. Because this is Daniel's true self, his most genuine and real smile that he had ever shown. All that time he had been smiling before was all fake and they don't have that sort of twinkles or sparks in his eyes when he smiles, but this time Seongwoo can see it. Daniel's eyes twinkles with excitement, smiles was growing wider by every second everytime the baby kicks or move around. The hearty laughs he let's out was the best sound that night that it could easily lulls Seongwoo to sleep. Eyes turning into little crescents moon, nose crinkling up everytime he smiles more and more.

Seongwoo feels so very happy, that Daniel is finally accepting him and the baby. Acknowledging his very existence and even plead for Seongwoo to give him another chance to make things right. Of course Seongwoo would let him, because Seongwoo have been in love with Daniel since the day they first met each other, only that he never told the other about it. Now however, he thinks that he can tell him. But for now, he's gonna enjoy this sweet moment.

~

That night, Seongwoo sleeps with Daniel wrapped his arms around his big bump and face nuzzled up in his hair, sometime he felt Daniel kissed his head and inhale his scent. That was the first night since their honeymoon time that they shared a bed and sleeps in each other arms. But that does not stop from there.

The next day Seongwoo woke up was that he found Daniel in the kitchen, preparing for breakfast. It was the first and obviously uncalled for. Daniel seems to noticed him so he glance over and smiles at Seongwoo.

"Good morning. Wait a sec, breakfast is almost ready. You should go back to bed and I'll bring this over."

"No...that's not nece-" Seongwoo's word was cut off when Daniel waves his hand around.

"No no, just go back and relax. I'll bring this over later so we can have breakfast in bed. You need to rest and let me do all the work from now on."

Seongwoo blinks and tilted his head in confusion at the last word. "From now on? What is that supposed to mean?"

Daniel chuckles and turns around, the same smile from last night was gracing his handsome face, "I mean that I'm gonna do all the work from now on and you're just need to sit back and relax. I'm taking a six months off starting from....today."

Seongwoo's widen his eyes, huge like a saucer. "What?! Six.....six months? What on earth for?"

"Let's just say, I'm gonna be spending the whole three remaining months with you and prepare for the baby to come soon, and the next three months also spending my time with you but with the already born baby. Sort of like a pre and post delivery kind of preparation."

"But...won't there ask about your...I mean, you're the CEO."

"That is why I'm allowed to take that long period of leave, Seongwoo. I'm doing this for you...and for him in there." Daniel point his spatula on Seongwoo's big bump and winked.

Seongwoo blush and felt very happy that Daniel is doing this, taking six month off just so he could be there with Seongwoo, for the rest of the day. He is truly blessed with having such a caring husband, grateful that Daniel had accepted him and the baby.

"Now, go back in and wait for me. Now get!" Daniel demanded and his husband chuckles and did as he told.

Daniel came back not long after that and placed the tray on the bed, helping Seongwoo to sit up by placing lots of pillow on his back for support and they both enjoy their breakfast together. Daniel is spoon feeding him, much to Seongwoo dismay, refusing for couple of times saying that he can feed himself over and over again but Daniel was persistent and kept saying that he want to do this. They argue on until Seongwoo gave up and willingly let Daniel feed him. His husband even pet him when Seongwoo gave in.

Their morning was lovely.

~

Months after that, Seongwoo is getting all the signs of going into labor. The pain is starting to show and the back pain was terrible. He groans one night, tossing his head around and blinking his eyes when he felt the pain coming. Daniel on his side wakes up and reached out to his belly, trying to soothe the pain and shush Seongwoo, attempting to comfort him.

"Niel....I think, he's... I don't know...but I think, it's time." Seongwoo manage, even though he's in pain. Daniel sat up in half and was very worried and surely looks like he is starting to get a panic attack.

"Are you sure? Is this not the same kind of pain like weeks ago? What do they call it again? Ah, false alarm?" Daniel ask, hands keeps on rubbing around Seongwoo's big bump, still trying his best to soothe the pain but it didn't work.

"No....I think it's real this time. It keeps on coming every ten to fifteen seconds...and, ow. Niel, you better.....we better go...I can't take it."

Daniel quickly jumps out of the bed, "Okay okay, let's go. Can you stand?" he ask when he came over to Seongwoo's side of the bed, helping him out and helping him to walk.

"Yeah...." Seongwoo says, beads of sweats trails down his face. He breathe in and out, deeply and slowly. Daniel went off to grab on the bag they had prepared weeks ago in case Seongwoo is going into labor. 

Daniel keep one arm around Seongwoo's waist as they make their way to the car. He even manage to call their friends around and told them to meet them at the hospital. It's an emergency and their friends at the best sort of help he could think of.

"Hang on, babe."

~

During the time Seongwoo is in in theater, for a c-section, Daniel that is waiting outside of the glass door can't stop pacing around. He's worried, truly, genuinely am worried about his husband and the baby. Even when their friends have been telling him that it's gonna be okay and ask him to sit, he couldn't do it.

He keeps on going back and forth, glancing on and off at the glass door. Biting his lips and sometimes his nails. He's anxious, uncertain and all other emotions jumble up. When the door slides open and reveal the doctor that was put in charge of Seongwoo's operation, everyone tackles him. Throwing question after questions. Daniel was sweaty by the silent, and by the doctor have not yet answer what had happen.

"Calm down everyone. I'm here to call for the husband." The doctor says, asking everyone to back away and let Daniel step forward. The older man stares at Daniel and he can clearly see the man is anxious and is so very concerned about Seongwoo and the baby and how the surgery had gone. Was it well? No? Yes?

The older smiles and pats his shoulder.

"Come, let me bring you to him."

"Is he....are they okay?"

"Yes, very much okay and very healthy and well. We've transported your husband to his room and he is resting. You can go and see the baby first. Congratulations."

Daniel is palpitating at the word baby and was very much grateful that they are okay and the surgery was a success. Finally he is going to meet his baby. And also he can't wait to see Seongwoo.

The doctor had lead Daniel to the baby room and the first thing he hear is the noise of a baby crying. They walk through the door and Daniel can only let his tears trail down his eyes. 

"He is a one healthy and loud boy. Meet your son, Mr Kang. You're a father now and once again congratulations." the doctor gave Daniel one last pat and before he could retreat away, Daniel pulls the man into a hug, mumbling thank you for how many times he couldn't remember. The doctor can only let out a hearty laughs.

The nurses bathe him and soon bundle him in the swaddle and carefully pass him over to Daniel. They all congratulates him gave Daniel a moment with his newborn son. He was crying and smiling and laughing. At loss of word of what to say as he coo at the baby. 

"Hey little fella....Welcome to the world...I'm your dad..." he says between sobs, not caring at how ugly he looks like right now because he keeps on crying. 

"Mr Kang, let's move him to your husband. He would probably would like to see him and you." Daniel nods and couldn't wait to see Seongwoo again. He wants to see him and make sure that Seongwoo is okay.

~

The nurse had parked the baby's cort next to Seongwoo's bed and leave the room when Daniel came in saying that they will come back again. He nods and carefully trudge towards the bed where Seongwoo is still fast asleep. Peacefully. Seemingly calm from all the pain he had hours ago.

Their baby moves around in the cort and small noises came from him but it's only that. Daniel take the moment to marvel on his husband, as if Seongwoo completely changed after he gave birth and looks tremendously gorgeous that it's breath taking.

Daniel sat at on the bed and leans down to press a kiss on Seongwoo's lips and mumble a soft 'thank you' against his lips. Thank you in bringing and carrying their baby boy for all those months with lots of struggles. He was amazed at how Seongwoo can go through all that.

Seongwoo stir and flutters his eyes open. Tired and sleepy but the small touch of skin to his lips wake him up and gaze up to his husband. The male was smiling down at him and once again tears are breaming in Daniel's eyes.

"...Niel..." he rasps out and before he could continue, Daniel had lean down and wrapped his arms around him, careful not to press on the surgery site. He puts all his weight on Seongwoo, and softly sobs in the crook of Seongwoo's neck. Happy and just so very grateful.

The other does not ask and choose to let Daniel holds him because he loves having Daniel hugging him like that, misses every single touch he give to Seongwoo.

"The baby.." Seongwoo starts, after a minute. Daniel mumbles into his neck, "He's here...but let me hold you...I want to keep holding you." he says, tighten his arms at the same time. The other sighs and smiles, patting at the back of his husband's head. Thankfully he could move his hands around.

Daniel nuzzles and kisses the skin and traces along his jaws and chin around, peppering Seongwoo everywhere with kisses. Mumbling 'i love you' throughout his kisses and it tickles the other. He sigh and press one last kiss on Seongwoo's lips and just lingers there for a short moment, savoring the taste of Seongwoo's soft lips with his own.

"He's pretty...babe. Our baby, he is so cute." Daniel pulls away after he thinks he is satisfied in showering Seongwoo kisses and take the bundle of joy out of the cort to show him to Seongwoo.

The other beams and makes a grabby hand towards his husband, signalling that he wants to hold him. So Daniel pass the boy to his husband and let Seongwoo cradles him. He sat back on the bed and reaches out to stroke on Seongwoo's bangs, pushing it up and threading his fingers through. 

"Hiya baby...I'm your mommy...You're so cute..Aigoo..." Seongwoo cooed and it was the cutest thing ever that Daniel had to chuckles.

"He is cute..."

"Yeah he does..." 

Seongwoo stares at the baby, playfully poking the chubby cheeks and tracing his finger along the baby's face gently. Thought that he was dreaming in holding his son but it is not a dream, it's all real and he is really happy.

Daniel and Seongwoo play with their newborn and soon their friends join them and congratulates the two. Truly happy for them.

~

Now, it has been about three months after their son's were born. Currently, the two couples are laying on their bed, both of them gazing on the big baby crib they had installed in their room, at one of the corner. Watching their son sleeping soundly, as they both cuddles to one another. With Daniel laying on top of Seongwoo and hugs him tight, resting his head on Seongwoo's chest, just below his chin. This is his new favorite position of sleeping. Almost every night, after Seongwoo had totally recovered from the surgery and does not feel any pain anymore, Daniel would have crawled on top of Seongwoo and lay on his chest. 

Seongwoo had ask on why is he doing this, and his answer was simple. 

_"I missed your flat belly. And have been craving to hug you like this."_

Seongwoo would burst out laughing but it was sweet. Daniel is a hopeless romantic and he missed the way he would hug Seongwoo from the front rather from the back now that their son is born, he could hug Seongwoo as much as he wants to. And Seongwoo would always let him.

That's why they would sleep in that position almost every night although Seongwoo would complaint that Daniel is heavy and is crushing him.

Seongwoo would wrapped his arm around Daniel's broad shoulder and combing through Daniel's hair, as he slowly doze off to sleep. The feeling of having Daniel that close to him is perfect. His life is complete now.

From being an ass, Daniel now is kind and sweet to Seongwoo. So very in love with one another and happy with each other.

"Don't you think he might want a younger sibling?" Daniel suddenly asks, eyes still fixated on their son, sleeping inside the crib. His question made Seongwoo look down at him, blinking.

"What..." he was confused for a short time before he realized what his husband was talking about that he flushed immediately. His husband grins up at him knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows around.

"No...oh no no...Not now..I am never gonna have another one of them again inside of me ever." Seongwoo protested, profusedly refusing at the idea of being pregnant again, not after of what he had experienced. Daniel pouts, leans up to playfully nuzzle his face at Seongwoo's chin.

"Aw come on babe. Our son at least need a playmate when he's older. We can't let him be lonely, right?"

"No..absolutely not. No, never in million years Niel. Never...You know how painful it was and how I had to go through all that. No, you can't make me."

"Babe~ Be reasonable and show some mercy for the boy. Our son at least need a younger sibling, a little sister or brother at most."

"Please love, you need to show mercy at me rather than to him."

"Okay fine....but you can't always say no about me wanting to hold you right?"

"Pardon? Hold me? Aren't you holding me right now? You'd literally hold me every single night after-" Daniel cuts in quickly.

"I mean the other kind of holding, Seongwoo. You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me."

Seongwoo blush again, averting his eyes away for a short while, as if he was contemplating about what Daniel had said. He know what he meant and what is he talking about. Then he turn back to his husband. "I know....but, we have to use protection if we want to do it. Just for the next few months."

Daniel pouts again and frowned, "Why?"

"Because...I might get pregnant again and honey, it's too early. I'm still recovering although I'm all good but I still need at least a year if we want another baby. Do you understand me?"

Daniel smiles at him, seemingly happy at the thought of Seongwoo reconsidering about having another child again. Yeah, Daniel want to have another child with him or maybe two more or maybe three more. Because he is so damn whipped over his husband now. And very much deep in love with him. And Seongwoo do too. Daniel kissed his chest then his chin.

"Okay, as you wish baby. I'll be good to you and make sure to use protection when we're making love." 

Seongwoo blushed even more but smiles down at his husband sweetly. They both yawns again and shifted around a little as Daniel nuzzles in even more and sighs, arms tighten around Seongwoo.

The pair slowly went off too their dreamland. Lulls by their heartbeat and the feeling of them being in each other's arm. Seongwoo strokes his hair and kissed the crown of Daniel's head and Daniel kissed Seongwoo's chest and tighten his arm around and nuzzles closer to Seongwoo's chest.

And let sleeps takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos.  
> Kudos & comments.


	29. Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo thinks that Daniel hates him because they haven't talked properly for two months and they haven't interact or hang out much. But he thought wrong about the samoyed looking boy.

It has been two months, one week and eight days since Seongwoo and Daniel ever interact with each other or even be together. The last time they have been closed was during their Jeju trip, filming for Innisfree commercial special. But that too was not enough for Seongwoo. 

Funny how it sounds that Seongwoo whom everyone had known for being the one who hates skinship actually wanted to have some more skinship. That job usually belong to Daniel their hyperactive, choding center. Or sometime their giant maknae, Guanlin. Or their loud, Jaehwan or their leader, Jisung. But for some reason, Seongwoo included himself in the list of people that likes to do skinships. He is the newest addition to the bunch.

Two months. Two months, one week and eight days, wait make it nine days since he and Daniel have ever talk to each other or even making an eye contact. Seongwoo thinks that maybe Daniel just needed a change of air or maybe he was in a bad mood for days which was two months back but nope. For some reason, this thing have been happening for the whole two months now.

It's either Daniel is bored or had enough of Seongwoo's antics or he is just plain wanting nothing to do with Seongwoo anymore. Either way, it hurts bad and at the same time, Seongwoo is jealous of his other members that have been getting the attentions from their center.

Jealous Seongwoo can be very lonely and moody. Snarky and even grumpy when you poke him. 

That is what happen when one of them makes fun of something about Seongwoo one time and Seongwoo just blows off and storm out of the room, leaving most of their members in shocked. They have rarely seen Seongwoo like that. He barely ever get mad. So that was something new to them and for once getting to see their yoo jaem getting angry.

Daniel wanted to stand up and chase after Seongwoo but he stopped himself when Minhyun stands up and ran out to console his 95 liner friend.

~

Seongwoo thought that no one will find him up on the tree house where they are currently staying for their reality show. He was too mad at himself for blowing off steam like that and storm out of the house without care. And he is also too damn upset and sad about Daniel.

He sigh into his knee as he tighten his hands around them, burying his head deeper.

The creaking sound of the staircase had made him realized that someone is coming to see him and he was hoping that it's Daniel but all hopes were thrown out of the window when he sees his other 95 liner walked closer to him and sat down beside him.

"Leave me alone, Minhyun. I'm not in the mood for your lecture." Seongwoo starts, attended to be irritated and mad. But Minhyun didn't make any move to leave so he chose to keep quiet, in hope of his friend would leave him be.

"Seongwoo....You can always talk to me about your problems. I have been noticing that you have been throwing lots of stinky eyes towards our maknaes and even Jisung and Sungwoon hyung whenever Daniel was clinging to them." 

Seongwoo was taken aback and whip his head to Minhyun. "I did not! I wasn't.....I had never! How can you accused me of being like that!" Seongwoo attempted to defense himself. He know that Minhyun was that good, very sharp eyed and can easily read people from their expression. And Seongwoo guessed that he gave lots of it that Minhyun had actually noticed.

Minhyun rolled his eyes, "You did glare at me one time and even shove me when I tried to talk to you once after Daniel went off to fix his make up."

The other blushed and was trying to retort back, open and closing his mouth but nothing is coming out. He was unsure of what to say and chose to agree with Minhyun instead. He can never win against Minhyun. He's the emperor anyway.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be that harsh on you but...." Seongwoo sigh and looked back at Minhyun.

"Daniel have been ignoring me, Hyun. And I, well....I think....I don't know....Did I do something so bad that he chose to ignore me and even not acknowlegding my presence when I'm in the same room with him or is standing next to him? What did I do?" he starts, hoping that Minhyun could help him, because Minhyun always did. And is always the best person to share his problems with. Yes, Minhyun is always right. They shares many problems together and most of the time they understand each other more than most of their group members. Maybe that's why they are the Gae-Anz.

"I don't know Seongwoo, but I don't think he did that on purpose. There must be a reason. I mean he sometime came to me yes and even when he is with me, being the choding and a baby he always am, I saw how his eyes always lingers back at you, even though you can't see him doing it." Seongwoo wanted to retorts but Minhyun doesn't let him so he add, "Before you say that it's ridiculous, then you're wrong. I'm telling the truth but either way, it's your choice to either believe me or not. You're jealous Seongwoo that's why you feel hurt when he ignores you."

"I'm not jea-" Seongwoo bite back his words when Minhyun stares at him intently, with his eyebrow raised up. "Okay fine, I am. But that doesn't help me with why he ignore me."

"Then, maybe you should confront him? Go to his face and straight up why he is ignoring you. You can't never run away from your problems, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo didn't know what else to say so he chose to not respond and sat there with Minhyun for some more times. Minhyun gave him a pat on his shoulder minutes later before he stand up and leave Seongwoo alone, and even reminding Seongwoo to not to stay up in the tree house too long.

~

Eventually Seongwoo climb down of the tree house but decided not to go back to the house yet and so he left the place and choose to take a walk instead. Attempting to clear his head off this stupid jealousy of his. It's a decease to him and they are making him feel sick and all mad and it's not good to him at all.

Seongwoo know himself and know that he was never the jealous type or enjoy the close interaction with someone. But only because it was Daniel and he is the first person whom he make friend with back in produce and watch how he grow up to be a successful center and now a very popular idol, having lots of schedules and projects to go with. Signing a lot of contracts with lots of branded clothes, cosmetics and etc that it made him mad.

Mad because his closest friend, his cute dongsaeng is ignoring him. Usually Daniel would always go to him and ask him if he wanted to eat ramyeon together, or go shopping together, or go for a drive together and even more. But like he said before, for the past two months, they haven't done any of that. No ramyeon date, or shopping or drive. 

He knows that Daniel is tired with his hectic schedules but at the very least, make some time for them. He likes being close to Daniel and always allows the younger to be clingy to him whenever he wants to. 

Seongwoo sighs and stares up to gaze at the now darken sky. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone but he thinks he needed it, badly. Although it doesn't really help with calming him down but he guessed that it does makes him a little bit better than he had felt before.

"I can't always ask Daniel to stick around next to me all the time. He can do whatever he want or hangs out with anyone he wants. I'm an idiot for being jealous about something like this. I ended up hurting myself more. Fuck, Seongwoo. What are you doing. He can love or like someone freely and went around being clingy to anyone he wants. I'm not the only one he knows, you moron. I'm seriously an Ongcheongie, a Ddeongwu."

Seongwoo laughs to himself. And sighs again. He closes his eyes for a short while and opens them and smile.

Jealous Seongwoo can also mean that he's an idiot. An idiot for being and feeling like this. He has no right to keep Daniel away from his group members. Or be jealous about them always having to get Daniel's special attention. He recalls about all the two months he had witness Daniel playing games with Jihoon for hours and hitting each other when they are losing or even wrestles around after one of them loses. Or when Daniel went to see Jaehwan and wanted to hang out with his 96 liner friend, that they went out for a coffee or to the park and play skateboard or slept over at Jaehwan's room. Even when Daehwi being clingy and being cute as he clung to Daniel, asking for Daniel to share his pack of jellies one time.

Yes, most of the times he saw Daniel with everyone except himself, makes him mad and jealous. He even remembers that one time when he came home after his music core day, that he saw Daniel resting his head and sleeping on Sungwoon's lap. Laying on the couch that he was going to charge towards Sungwoon and wanted to gave him a piece of his mind but instead he was being broody for the entire evening.

Even roughly doing the dishes that night after dinner that he almost break the plates. Minhyun had asked if he was okay.

Boy, that was really stupid of him. Seongwoo sighs again and after a while he gaze back up on the clear dark sky, and gaze at the moon. It was beautiful. He goes back to their 'house' minutes later.

~

When he reach the entrance porch and before he could even steps in, someone had barrel over to him and tackle him down on the floor. He let's out a yelp and a groan when his butt met the ground.

"Seongwoo hyung! Where have you gone to! I've been looking for you all over the house and even around the area!"

Seongwoo looks down and met with teary eyed Daniel. The younger was crying and is hugging him. So very tight that he thought he was dreaming. Daniel is actually talking to him and is crying because of him.

The younger sobs and sniffles again before he nuzzles into Seongwoo's chest, rubbing his face like a cat.

The others came running when they heard his name and hearing Daniel sobbing.

"Seongwoo! For Pete sake, where the heck have you been! We have been searching for you all over the place!" Jisung scolded and sighs when he was relief to see Seongwoo is in one piece.

"Everyone have been trying to call you but you never answered any of our calls!" Minhyun cuts in, and shows his phone to Seongwoo and the list amount of unsuccessful calls to Seongwoo.

Everyone did the same and said that they have been calling for him, for ages but he never answered. Seongwoo fished out his phone and his eyes flew wide open at the amount of missed he had received. Even the large amount of unread messages he received. He checked his phone and only then realized that it was on silent. He sheepishly apologize for making them worried about him. 

"You didn't only get us worried, Seongwoo. Even the crew and the staff, our manager are worried. God, Seongwoo. Please don't ever do that again."

"You being missing have been making Daniel hyung gone crazy. He was mad worried when he can't find you when Minhyun hyung told him that you were up on the tree house but you weren't there when he went to check on you."

Seongwoo blinks and the person that was sobbing on his chest flinched and it's like Seongwoo could tell that Daniel was blushing only by the way his grips tightens around Seongwoo.

"Yeah, he have been yelling, calling for your name all around the place and was going into a break down. He was mad worried that he even panic and he was talking about all the possibilities that you might have been kidnap by saesaeng fans or fell down and hit your head or chose to fly back to Seoul and leave him."

Jisung teased and watched how Daniel had throws him a glare even from a the side way. He chuckles.

"He did?" Seongwoo asked dumbfounded. He stares down on the mop of dark brown hair and widen his eyes slightly when he met Daniel's eyes for a short moment before Daniel averted his eyes away and bury his face again into Seongwoo's chest. The tinge of pink hue says it all. Daniel was very worried about Seongwoo and what Jisung had said was all true. 

"Yeah he did, he even started crying and fell down on his knees after giving up on looking for you, after hours of unable to locate you. He was a sobbing mess and I don't know if he had an animal hearing or what, he suddenly sprinted down the stairs and here you are. It's like you guys are tied with red string of fate or maybe soulmates that Daniel could feel you and know that you had came home." Sungwoon said amused and watches intently on the two. And grins when he sees Seongwoo blushing and Daniel's ears turn a deeper shade of red.

They all laughs and teases the two boys for a few more minutes before Jisung asked Daniel to get up and let Seongwoo go so that Seongwoo could stand. Daniel was being a baby right now that after Seongwoo stood up, he latches himself back to Seongwoo and puffed up his cheeks.

"Daniel, you should let him go now. He's back."

Daniel shakes his head and tighten his grip around Seongwoo's arm, "No! He might disappear again. Seongwoo hyung might leave again."

"He won't."

"Nope. Not gonna take my chances." Daniel make sure he pop the 'p' when he said nope and nuzzles closer.

"Seongwoo, he is your problem now." Jisung pats him by the shoulder before he asked everyone to go back and leave the two.

~

"Hyung, please don't do that again."

"I thought you didn't care if I wasn't around because you were doing okay without me though for the past two months."

"I...No I'm not hyung and I'm sorry for ignoring you but I didn't mean to."

"Really? Because you seems like you were doing it on purpose."

"I am not hyung! Seongwoo hyung, I'm sorry for doing that. I really am. I ignore you because I thought you wanted some space."

"What made you think I wanted some space, Niel?"

"I don't know. It just that one day I found you already asleep when I came home after my schedule and the next day you were being cranky and moody and looks like you don't want to talk to me that I chose to ignore you."

"Gosh Nielie, that was because....ugh, no I had some family problem that stressed me out that time and I didn't mean to be like that to you, so I'm sorry."

"That's okay and I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be all distant from you for the past two months. So hyung, let's be ourselves again and be the usual duo we are. Go out for ramyeon, movies, drive, and so much more. I miss you Seongwoo hyung."

"Sure, Niel. And I do too. Please don't make me jealous and be all clingy with everyone else except me."

"Hyung, you were jealous? Really?"

"Shut up you choding. Brat."

"Whose the brat right now. How can you be jealous because of me being all clingy with the others when I always had my eyes on you hyung."

"Oh my god, shut up Daniel. And you're an idiot and that was cheesy."

"If I'm an idiot then you're a fool for being jealous so stop that and don't be jealous hyung. I will always be with you and cling to you once again. So you better be prepare."

"Brat. I'm always prepared."

Seongwoo tightens his arms around Daniel and pulls him closer so that there is no spaces left between them. And Daniel nuzzles his face into the crook of Seongwoo's neck. Smiling when he once again can hug his lovely, favorite hyung again. Terribly misses the way of Seongwoo's body hugs closed to him.

They eventually fell asleep with their limbs tangled up under the blanket and in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	30. Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is going to Sabah for LOTJ.  
> Daniel is missing his hyung.

Daniel watch from the side at his roommate, who is currently busy packing up his backpack. He tighten his hands around his peach plushie as he kept staring at Seongwoo's back. Eyes following around when the older moves to their closet to grab his other clothes, and a beanie and a snapback. The older went back to his bag and kneel down, inspecting inside his bag and shove the stuff he just retrieved.

Seongwoo is going to Sabah for his shoot for the Law of The Jungle, the latest installment for the show and with their latest season. And Seongwoo along with Sungwoon was chosen to guest stared in the show. Going into the wild to survive and conquer.

Never in Daniel's time of knowing the older since produce that he could think off about Seongwoo going into the jungle. Like a real jungle. With lots of wild animals, and the bugs (big ferocious bugs) and the thick dark trees surrounding his area. Who in the right mind would have requested his hyung to be in and what surprised him more that Seongwoo agrees to join.

It's not a bad idea, for god sake no. Daniel is extremely happy for his hyung for joining such a reality show and being himself, you know like carved up some woods, collecting woods around the jungle, sleeps in a tent, cook something in the jungle, and maybe even climb a tree and so much more. He's very happy for him but there is one thing that he can't get used to is that......Seongwoo will be away for who knows how long this time. Maybe a week? Or maybe more than a week? And Daniel couldn't bare to wait that long for him to come home. Daniel is gonna miss him extremely so much. He never felt this empty and lonely and sad at the thought of his hyung going away, far away, from him. Not even during his time of filming DOTB could have ever made him feel this lonely. That is maybe because he only went away from Seongwoo about a day or two. And he'll be back into his hyung's arms.

This time though, he won't be able to come back to Seongwoo waiting for him to return from DOTB after his long day and Seongwoo will pulls him into a warm hug to soothe him and lulls him to sleep. He won't be able to see or hear from Seongwoo too. God this is the worst.

A single tear trails down his eyes and Daniel quickly wipes it away before Seongwoo could have noticed him. He can't look sad for his hyung right now because the older is looking very excited for this time. His mood was really good since this morning that he was extra smiley for the whole morning. Everyone in their shared dorm was slightly taken aback by his mood. Even Daniel is taken aback because Seongwoo rarely had an extremely good mood, like very very good that he even cooks for all six of them that morning and even helped in doing laundry, his included.

"..Niel, can you pass me my coat hanging by the railing of my bed?" 

Daniel was brought out of his mind when he sees Seongwoo is staring at him, a hand streched out in a way of asking for something, patiently waiting. 

"Sorry, what we're you saying again?" Daniel asked, because he didn't hear him from earlier.

"I'd said, pass me that coat. There hanging above your head." Seongwoo points at the piece of fabrics hanging at the top bunk bed. 

_Oh._

Daniel grabs the coat and toss it to Seongwoo, the older thanks him and stashed the piece of clothing in.

Hyung is ignoring me again. Can’t he at least stop packing and make me feel better?

Daniel thought to himself, pouting and trying to hold back even more tears that stings his eyes. As he tighten his hug again around the peach plushie, Seongwoo turn his head around. 

“I’m not ignoring you Niel. Just that I have to make sure I don’t forget to pack all the necessary stuff that I need in the jungle later. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I’m sorry.” Seongwoo says feeling guilty at ignoring Daniel.

Daniel clasp his mouth, that he surprised himself because he actually said that out loud without even realizing it.

The older decided to leave his bag and went to sit next to Daniel on the younger’s bed. He could see the eyes of Daniel’s are glisten with tears so he absentmindedly wipes away his dampen cheeks.

He gave him a small smile, hands finding it’s way up to Daniel’s hair and combing through it.

”I’m sure you’ll be okay without me around.” the older smiles at him, warmly that Daniel wants to keep that smile forever and never letting it go. Never letting Seongwoo go, but he know he doesn't have the power.

~

Seongwoo and Sungwoon leave the next day, together with their manager. Everyone says their goodbye to the two for the time being and told them to come back home safely and always look after each other as they ventures into the jungle. Sungwoon promises to take care of Seongwoo since he knows how Seongwoo have the weakest stamina among their group. Everybody laughs at him and Seongwoo jabs the older by the rib cage.

What Seongwoo didn't know is that, Daniel had made sure that Sungwoon will look after him when Daniel couldn't do it. Being his eyes and ears. He forced the older to promise him, earlier today when Seongwoo went out to buy a new pair of tooth brush before at the nearest twenty four hours shop. He chose that time to visit Sungwoon on the other floor of their dorm building and made the latter promised. So Sungwoon did and assures Daniel that he will make sure that Seongwoo will return safely to Daniel in one piece.

"Well then, we'll be going. Wish us luck." Sungwoon says, pumping his fist up together with Seongwoo and the rest of them follows. Also they made a group hug. 

Their manager calls for the two from outside, asking them to be quick since the crew will be waiting at the airport and they needed all the cast members of the show to gather around and take the flight to Sabah together.

Everybody yells out 'hwaiting' and waves goodbyes to the two as they stepped out of the house. Daniel slips something into Seongwoo's cardigan which startles the older and whisper something in Seongwoo's ear.

"Something for you to remember me of while you're in Sabah. Take care, hyung." Daniel pulls away and smiles sadly at him as the older nods and smiles back.

~

At the airport, they all gathered up with the other LOTJ crew and cast members and headed inside to their gate after they are sure that everyone is all gathered up.

Seongwoo reached into his pocket to see what did the younger had slipped into his pocket and pulls the thing out. He blinks but then smiles down at the thing Daniel had gave him. It was his Spiderman toy that he had brought together wherever he go to. Seongwoo remember that Daniel even brought it along to the recent DOTB and it made him grinning widely at it. Daniel is just too cute even though everyone finds him sexy and hot all the time, but only Seongwoo could see the real Daniel when they're in their bedroom. 

While he was grinning to himself, Sungwoon was chuckling next to him when he sees the Spidey toy. Typical Daniel for wanting his all time favorite hyung to remember about him, even when he's not there.

"Daniel sure loves you very much eh. He favors you the most out of everyone else. More so then Jisung hyung whom he have known since many years ago." Sungwoon suddenly spoke, pulling the younger's attention to him. The other blush.

"Maybe. But he will go back to Jisung when we go our separate ways at the end of the year. Not sure if we will ever stay in touch though. All of us." Seongwoo says very slowly and sadly at the thought of them having another 7 more months to go for them all to be together, promoting as Wanna One.

Sungwoon's smiles falter and sigh. "Don't say that Seongwoo. I'm sure that we're all gonna be in touch even though everybody goes to their separate ways and went back to our own company once our contract ends. And don't say that you're not sure if Daniel will ever stay in touch with you. Don't doubt him. The boy is practically very much whipped for you. I mean, he loves you so much that he looks up to you. As his best of friends and as his own older brother. Or maybe more." Sungwoo shrugs and continue on patting him.

~

Daniel has been nothing but sad ever since Seongwoo left for Sabah about three days ago. This is the first time that Seongwoo has been away for the longest period of time. Usually it was him who have been away for most of the time but this time it’s Seongwoo.

Daniel kept waking up in the middle of the night, thinking about Seongwoo and when he tries to go back to sleep again, he couldn’t. His mind is flying away and thinking about what Seongwoo is doing and is he okay. Did he sleep well. Eat well. 

He sigh and toss and turn on the bed, and when he still can’t sleep, Daniel jumps out of his bed and climb to the top bunk, into Seongwoo’s bed. He pulls the blanket up and sigh in satisfaction when the older’s scent hits him. He inhaled deeper and felt his body goes lax. If the older’s scent could make him be at ease then it definitely means that he misses him terribly and is so used of Seongwoo’s scent that it quickly makes him feel so very good.

After his mind and body feels at ease, Daniel unlock his phone and check the social media about news of his Seongwoo hyung and Sungwoon hyung. There are a few but not many. Some even share a picture of him in the jungle but it was unclear and he couldn’t tell by his side profile plus Seongwoo wears all black so he couldn’t see him clearly. But even though he can’t see his face, at least he feels relief to see him being alive, healthy and safe.

He continue with scrolling around his gallery. To where he had a tons of selcas with Seongwoo. And damn his eyes stings again. He gazed into each selcas for about few minutes and laughs at few of the silly ones until he tears up and let his tears trails down again. Fuck he misses Seongwoo so much and guessing this must be how Seongwoo had felt when Daniel went away for DOTB and left Seongwoo to sleep alone. God this is a torture for Daniel.

Even though he wanted to call the older male, he just can't since Seongwoo is in the jungle and of course they will have such a weak signal so he can't risk it. So for now, Daniel will only have to go through his gallery and that's it. To fill up his fuel of happiness and hope that these day will end soon and bring Seongwoo back home.

~

Seongwoo gazed to the night starry skies of Sabah, thinking about what is Daniel doing at the moment. They don't really have that much difference in times. So he can always calls and ask whether Daniel is fine, but thinking back to where he currently is, he sighs. They're in the middle of a jungle. How can he gets a signal that strong to call the younger back in Seoul.

He sighs once again and took out the Spidey toy Daniel had slipped into his pocket days ago. He smiles to himself, squeezing the toy around. How he miss Daniel so much just by looking at the toy in his hand. Daniel is a sucker for Spiderman so the younger have a lot of Spiderman stuff back in their dorm room and he even have a onesie. Thinking back at when he saw Daniel wore the onesie and took a selfie of himself, made him laughs.

Sungwoon joins him and nudge his shoulder when he lay down next to Seongwoo. Making grabby hand for the Spiderman toy, and Seongwoo passed it.

"Daniel and Spiderman. That boy is really in love with it." Sungwoon chuckles and so did Seongwoo.

"Let him be hyung. He can love what he wants to." Seongwoo defended Daniel as he takes back the spidey and gave it a gentle squeeze. The older snorts and gaze upon the sky.

"But you know what (who) he love most right."

"What."

"You."

"Ah....yeah I know."

"Then you should be proud to be the person he loves the most. Maybe even more so than his own mother. Who knows."

"Hyung, there is no way he will love me more than his own mother. That's ridiculous."

"Hey when a boy is in love, they would push their family out of the way and give way to his beloved. So, I think that's where you stand Seongwoo."

Seongwoo doesn't respond but kept gazing on the dark canvas of starry sky. He knows about Daniel's feelings for him and he knows that he loves the younger male as how Daniel likes him.

Seongwoo sighs and realized that he can't wait to go back to Seoul and back to Daniel. His home.

~

"Hyung is it true that they had ended their LOTJ shoots in Sabah and is currently on their way back today?" Daniel skipped into the kitchen, beaming brightly at Jisung. The news makes him smiles since he first saw the article. Internet sure gets the news out so fast.

Jisung nods and puts the chicken away into a large plate from the take out box.

"The manager said they'll be back by this evening. He'll gonna get them later at the airport."

"Can I go with?"

Jisung gave him the brow. The questioning brow to Daniel. And the younger grins sheepishly. Knowing well enough that Jisung had known about his feelings for the certain someone whom he had missed dearly. Well, Daniel haven't been subtle enough in hiding his feelings so most of his group members had known by now. Even Seongwoo himself.

"I don't have the power to say yes, but you can try and ask our manager. But Daniel, don't you have..."

"It got cancelled! See ya later hyung!" Daniel had already ran out of the kitchen to find their manager as he yells out. He have been very happy and excited to finally reuniting with Seongwoo again. After being apart for about five days which is the longest they had been so far away from each other.

Daniel had to practically beg on his knees to their manager. And had promised that he will be careful not to let his feelings slipped out. Because even his manager knows and damn Daniel need to start learning how to keep his feelings bottled up. 

"Fine, no skinship or kissing when we go and fetch them at the airport later. I don't want people starts spreading news about you or Seongwoo being gay for each other although that is your orientations. And I don't mind that just be very subtle about it, okay."

Daniel nods and thanks his manager. He jumps around and skipped his way back to his room to change. He needed to see and welcome Seongwoo at the airport. At first he thought it will be a good idea to welcome him back and wait for him here but his heart can't take it and had force him to go.

~

When Daniel spots the older male, wearing a black snapback and light grey shirt, walking through the arrival gate. Daniel frantically waves his hand up to get the older's attention. His heart swells by the sight of Seongwoo and also clenches tight when he sees Seongwoo's getting skinnier and looking very tired. Even Sungwoon looks dead tired. What do you expect they will looked like after spending half of the week in the jungle. Plus they both even had their skin slightly tanner.

He was about to yells out when his manager clamps his mouth. Shushing him with a warning. Since he wasn't supposed to be here and the crowd might recognize him. Before they reached the airport, his manager had asked him to wear a very thick jacket and the cap and also the mask, while his manager did the same thing. Wanting the fans to not recognize Daniel among the crowd.

"Sorry hyung." Daniel's voice was muffled up.

One other staffs had called them over after the two and their manager spots them. The fans starts crowding the area. Shoving their camera at the two as the security starts escorting them out. 

When Seongwoo steps next to Daniel which he hadn't noticed yet, except when the younger link their pinky together made the older whips his head up and find the bright eyes of Daniel looking at him. Judging by how his eyes have turned into a crescent shape means that he is grinning at Seongwoo, under the mask.

Seongwoo's eyes bulged out, and chokes on his saliva. "D-Daniel?!" he whispers loud enough for the two.

"Welcome back hyung~" Daniel says, linking his ring finger with Seongwoo's and try his hardest to keep them hidden away from the public eyes and the cameras.

"Wh-What...Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You can see when I reach home you know."

"I know, but I can't wait that long."

"So eager to see me eh."

"Yes, very much. I missed you hyung. Don't leave me again."

Seongwoo chuckles as they steps into the van and once the door were closed, they removed their mask.

"No promises Niel. I might leave again and well, I will leave by the end of this year."

"Hyung~ Don't talk about that right now. I wish that will never happen. Wishing that December will never come."

"Sorry.."

"Seongwoo hyung.."

"Hmm."

"I love you. You know that right."

"Yeah....I do. And I do too. I love you too."

Daniel grins brightly. "I'm glad."

They held hands through the car ride with Daniel leaning against the older, missing the older's scent and glad that Seongwoo is back again with him and of course not forgetting their cloud hyung too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments  
> Sorry for the typos


	31. Thirty One (mpreg Ong..again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple is preparing for their unborn baby. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested prompt.

Seongwoo and Daniel have been married for four years and the one thing they have been expecting ever since is finally here. 

They have not expected it to happen. Well, not as what their anatomy had written and says. But, it can still happen. It can possibly happen even though in theory, it can't but it did.

And that is exactly what happen to Seongwoo and Daniel. 

"You're......wait, are you serious? This is not some kind of joke right? Are you sure? Have you checked?" Daniel shots out a lot of question to his husband whom only grinning a him, sitting by the bed with a piece of paper in his hand. Sort of looked like a polaroid picture.

"I promised you that it's not a lie. And yes, I've checked and here is the proof." Seongwoo extending his arm out for his husband to take the paper off of his hand. And he grins wider as he watches Daniel scan through the picture. Not entirely sure what it is but he can guessed that it's a picture from a scan.

"Well," Seongwoo asked, crawling forward to his husband that had sat at the edge of the bed. "Still thinking that it's a lie?" Seongwoo teased as he gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek, grinning at the picture.

Daniel turns around and a wide grin immediately stretched across his face and he jumps on top of Seongwoo. And starts peppering his husband with kisses. Seongwoo giggles at all the kisses and just simply enjoys the way Daniel is showing how happy he was. God this is heaven for sure, as Seongwoo think.

"I love you more and more. Love love love love love you so very very very very much." Daniel exclaimed like a child, as he keeps on showering Seongwoo with his millions sweet kisses all over his husband's face. God how much loves Seongwoo. He will never grew tired of confessing how much he loves Seongwoo.

Seongwoo giggles and pushed him away, "Alright, get off of me. It's still very early, babe. And anything can goes wrong if I am not careful." Seongwoo pecks Daniel's lips and sat up.

"Right, I'm sorry for pushing you down like that. Okay, so how long are you?"

Seongwoo raised his brow at the question, amused while Daniel splutters and shakes his head around and his arms flails.

"It's not what you think! I meant, how many weeks are you right now. I should have said that if you would have thought about the other." Daniel chuckles, smirking at his husband who still smiles at him before he answers him.

"About a month? Or more. The doctor says it's still small and early so I have to be careful with my daily activities you know. I can't strain myself or stressed out. Or even carry something heavy since it might....well, let's just say, I might bleed and that's not a good sign." Seongwoo explains, staring down at the paper. Tracing it with his fingers, and a small smile came across his face.

Daniel ended up pulling him into a warm embrace and kissed the top of Seongwoo's head.

"Then I'll be your personal maid until it grow bigger. And will do most of the house chores for you while you rest and work without needing to use much energy." Daniel whisper and Seongwoo can only smile. He is very grateful for having such a loving and caring husband.

~

Ever since they found out that Seongwoo is pregnant, they had been mostly careful and Daniel have been pampering and taking care of Seongwoo. Even the part when Seongwoo scrambles out of their bed and into the bathroom. Throwing up since it is one of the symptoms of being pregnant. 

Morning sickness.

You called it a morning sickness, but it's not entirely only happens in the morning. It can even happen by the mid day or evening and even during the night.

And somehow, Seongwoo's morning sickness always happens during the early morning, like around three to four in the morning. Sometimes it happens when he was about to go to sleep or even after he had a light dinner since he doesn't have the appetite.

Shit that was the worst time ever. And he felt sorry for his husband whom had been calm and patience in cleaning up the mess Seongwoo had created. He feels sorry for Daniel, every time after he just throws up, Daniel will helped in cleaning him up and carries him bridal style back to bed. But, he does not feel sorry when Daniel do all that because he cares and love Seongwoo. He'll do anything for Seongwoo while he is in this stage. 

Daniel will always changed him to a new set of clothes if sort of Seongwoo ended up throwing up on his clothes. And later he was rewarded with a kiss. And a soft, sweet whisper into his ears. Seongwoo sighs with contented smile. He is truly blessed to have Daniel as his husband. That loves him so much and looks after him very thoroughly.

He thought about what he had done in his past life that he had been blessed with such loving and caring husband.

~

Then, after the morning sickness passed by. They celebrates and Seongwoo felt much better when he had stop throwing up or felt nausea every time he smells something raw, such as raw meat, chicken, or even seafood.

Now, he can handle all that and could even eat properly once again, but of course Daniel being Daniel. He will spoon feeding him and they would argue about it for hours. Until Seongwoo gave up and just let his husband has his own way.

"I told you didn't I. While you're in the early stage, let me cook and feed you and help you clean up. And do all the house chores for you." Daniel blow the soup before he offers it to Seongwoo and the other accepted it with a smile. 

"I know but by early, is when I'm only about two or three months, babe. Now, I'm already four and the doctor had said that I'm fine now. And I can do light work and even do all the chores."

Daniel shakes his head in a protest. "Nope, I will keep my mind that you will always be in the early stage until you delivered the baby. So, until then, I'm gonna keep on spoiling you. Don't you want me to spoil you, baby?"

Seongwoo wanted to say no he doesn't want to be spoilt but then again, they are talking about Daniel. And his husband had already offers himself to be his personal maid and do all the things around their house. So why not.

So he says okay. "Alright, then spoil me until you grew bored of me." he opens his mouth for another spoonful of soup, accompanied by a piece of kimchi and some rice.

Daniel chuckles and kissed his husband, "You know I will never grew tired of you, baby."

"I know. I'm just saying." Seongwoo grins and they both laughs and continue on with the food.

~

They set out after their breakfast to a mall. Since Seongwoo is already four months, they should be able or better be prepared for the unborn baby. Still not sure the gender, they decided to leave the clothes out in their list of stuff they need to buy. First, they went to the shops that sells most of the baby's furniture, such as the cradle, the stroller, the tub for bathing a baby and more. They roamed around the shop with Daniel holding Seongwoo's hand, clasping them together as they go through one by one of the aisle.

The shop attendants went to help and guide the couple as she asked what would they looking for. She doesn't seem to be disgusted by the fact that a man is pregnant since she had seen a few before. Plus, the recent year have a lot of the opposite gender or same gender getting married and have children with their same gender partner. 

"How far are you sir?" she politely ask, with a gentle smile gracing her face.

Seongwoo blinks and smiles at her, "About four months."

She nods, "And the gender?"

"Not sure yet. Haven't found out about the gender. So....haha, yeah." Seongwoo laughs sheepishly, scratching his chin out of embarrassment. The girl only shake her head, as she understood him.

"Let me help you with what you are looking for." She guide the pair and start explaining about each and every items that is possibly important to have for a newborn. She go through with a very simple detail and explanation. Easy to understand since it's a common things for future mother and father to know.

"You'd help us a lot, Miss.." Daniel try to peek at the name tag and as a signal the girl smiles and introduced herself.

"Boram. Park Boram. And it is my duty to help, sir." she smiles brightly to the pair. Daniel nods and smiles back.

"Thank you Miss Boram." and with that they both bought one baby bath tub and a baby's cradle, for now. They can always come again to buy something else once they are getting closer to meeting the baby.

The next shop was the toy shops, Not sure why, but Seongwoo wanted to just buy some for the baby even though he still have a lot of times to buy in the future. Daniel does not protest and let his husband buy what he wants. They ended up buying varieties of plush dolls. In every form of an animal they could find. Well, even the pair loves plush dolls so what can go wrong by buying a lot for the baby and one or two for themselves.

Thought it was all done, but Seongwoo was hungry and he thinks that the baby is hungry too because he is starving and his stomach grumbles.

"Babe, let's get something to eat." Seongwoo pouts, tugging his husband's hand towards the food court. He doesn't feel like eating at a big restaurant or the fast food, so he went to the food court instead because there he can choose lots and lots of food.

Daniel being the gentleman, as he always had volunteer to buy something that is Seongwoo's favorite. He told his husband to take a rest and went off to find something for Seongwoo. And again, Seongwoo feels the happiest about having such a caring husband. While he wait for Daniel, Seongwoo rub around his bump softly and smiles down at the lump.

"You know, you're lucky to have such a great father, baby. I can't wait to see you and your father can't wait to see you too. He is surely gonna be the greatest dad for you. And will surely loves you dearly. Like he'd love me." Seongwoo smiles, rubbing in circular motion over the lump and raised his head when he felt like Daniel had came back with a tray of food in hands. He grins. The man sat next to him with the food in his hand, setting it in front of Seongwoo. He passed the chopstick and fork and spoon to his husband.

"Hope you don't mind me buying you Kimchi Bibimbap." Daniel said, looking at his husband expectantly in hope that Seongwoo doesn't mind.

"Yeah, I don't mind babe. In fact, I was actually craving for Kimchi Bibimbap. You know me so well, love." Seongwoo gave his husband a peck on the lips before he proceed to eat the food.

Daniel smiles and was happy that Seongwoo loves the food.

~

Six months and Seongwoo went to see his doctor to check on the gender of his baby along with Daniel. The guy had taken a day off once he found out that Seongwoo will going for a check up. And he decided to tag along since his husband had said that today, is the day that they will get to know their baby's gender. And it excites the heck out of Daniel that he take a day off on an impulse that morning.

When the nurse called for him, Daniel was nervous, following his husband in walking into the scan room and sat next to the bed. Seongwoo had already lay on the bed as he was ordered by the nurse. 

The doctor came in and greets the two with a gentle smile. She was at the very least a couple of year older than the pair and is very kind and gentle looking.

She takes a seat in front of the scan machine and turn it on. "Alright, Mr Ong. Let's see if we can see your baby's gender. What will you expect it to be? A she or a he?" she asked, squeezing a good amount of gel on Seongwoo's tummy and starts the scan. Her smiles still grace her beautiful face. 

"Um, not sure Doctor Kim. I actually don't mind either one." Seongwoo respond, looking at his husband which had agrees to him with a nod. His eyes fixed on the screen.

"Aha...oh." she says with a tone of surprised. It made the couple looking at her nervously. What had she discovered? 

"My my, Mr Ong. By any chance do you know that you're actually not only carrying one but two babies?" she paused and tear her eyes away from the screen and stares at the pair with a smile on her face.

Seongwoo and Daniel gasps. Eyes widen into a saucer by the doctor's word. Two? As in....twins?

She snickers at the two bewildered male. She continue on with the scan and tilted the screen so that Seongwoo can see and starts explaining. She points to the screen where she could see two heart beating fast.

"See there. There is two hearts beating. And one is a boy and another is a girl. Congratulations, you're carrying a set of babies. We called them fraternal twins since usually when a mother had twins with different sexes, we don't call them identical since they are a pair. But if you were carrying two boys or two girls then we can call them as identical or paternal twins. As they share the same placenta. But as for yours and Mr Kang's, it seems, based from my experience, they don't share the placenta and had two. Which they are separated by each placenta. Well, most of non identical doesn't share a placenta." she smiles wider and wiped off the gel clean off of Seongwoo's tummy. They were both still very shocked by the finding and Seongwoo was confused. How come he hadn't realized it sooner.

"So...you're saying." Daniel clears his throat, since his voice cracks. Doctor Kim bobs her head as a signal for Daniel to go on.

"You mean to say that my husband here is carrying twins. Non identical? As in, we're gonna have a pair of babies. A girl and a boy? Is that it?"

"Yes Mr Kang. That's right. But I do apologize in advance about not being able to spot two hearts last month. But anyhow, I am very happy for you two. Congratulations once again." She stood up and laughs, almost sounding like an ahjumma. She asked the nurse to help Seongwoo and the nurse guided them out. Seongwoo was still very much shocked and couldn't think straight and let his husband manhandled him out and into their car once they says their thank you to the nurses and Doctor Kim.

~

In the car, Daniel had kept smiling and kissing Seongwoo's hand as he drives them home. He was practically crying and at the same time laughing. Even Seongwoo did the same thing. How can they not realized that. Most of all, how can Seongwoo fail to noticed that there is two babies in him rather than one.

"Seongwoo! Oh my god. We're having twins! Baby, they are twins! You're carrying twins!" Daniel was extremely excited and too happy that the only words he can repeat is 'twins' over and over again as he kissed the back of Seongwoo's hand. He was truly happy. They really does not expect to have two babies at the same time. Really not what they are expecting.

Now, they had to buy more things for the babies. And also since they've found out the genders, they can finally go and buy the clothes.

"I truly love you, baby." Daniel confessed against the skin as he kissed it again and again, driving them home. Seongwoo giggles and leans closer to Daniel.

"I am too. I love you too, love."

Somehow, the news about them having twins were spread out to their friends and family. And that same day, the very evening their friends came by with gifts and basket of fruits and some other goodies. But what they have not expected was they drag Seongwoo away, much to Daniel dismay of them taking his husband away. 

"Don't worry dear Daniel. We'll take good care of your beloved husband. Trust us for once." Minki slaps away Daniel's outstretch hands. Earning a glower from the blonde. Minki continue to hug Seongwoo and smirk at Daniel. 

"Hey, hands off." Daniel whines but he was pulled in by his friends. 

"Seongwoo is our friends, Daniel. Don't worry. We're just gonna take him out and shops for the babies stuff. You guys are expecting twins right." Aron says, standing in front of Seongwoo whom still being hugged by Minki.

"Yes and no, we are going to shop together. So.." Daniel's mouth was clamped by Jisung. The older shoos them away and told them to be careful. Daniel and Seongwoo both whimpers, trying get out of their friends but nothing happen and soon Seongwoo was gone into the car with his friends.

"Hyung~ You should have let me go. Seongwoo needed me."

"Shush Daniel." Jisung flicked his forehead. "Let him go and get what he wants with them while we starts with the extra room you guys have been keeping it empty. We can change that room into the babies room. Let the kids have their own space."

Daniel blinks, "How are we supposed to make it happen when I don't even have all the stuff to decorate the room. We barely bought much and haven't yet decided to use that room for the babies."

"Well, Daniel. That's when we came in." Jaehwan grins widely and drags a huge bag along. He shows it off to Daniel. They were paints, brushes, a hammer, gloves and so much more. 

"We are going to change that room as of now."

~

Seongwoo let himself being drag around the mall by both Minki and Jihoon. The two fashionista is a huge diva among his group of friends and let them handle the clothing part or basically to anything. While Minhyun and Aron chose to check the stuff Seongwoo would be needed soon. Books about raising a kid, some bottles for feeding. A infant formula. Diapers. Wet wipes. Pacifier just in case they needed it at night. Baby rattles, and stroller. And so much more. They let Minki and Jihoon choose the clothes for the twins. Dongho and Jonghyun had gone to check out some of the beddings and toys for the babies. Beddings for the couple. And even helped with grocery shopping for Seongwoo.

At home, Daniel and his friends starts decorating the extra room they had. Changing it into a baby room. Painting them with a pastel baby blue and pink that looks awesome together. And they had installed the baby monitors which was gifted by Daniel's parents. And placed the cradle they had bought months ago. Everybody busied themselves with the room, when Samuel, Woojin and Jinyoung left to the kitchen to fix some foods for them. Practically cooking dinner for the group.

They all stop to eat the food and starts again after. Although it's getting late but none of the guys wished to go home and wanted to try and get everything done, as much as they can.

"We're back!!" Minki sing song through from the door. And the first thing that came in Daniel's head was to run and check on his husband and probably hug the man close to him.

"Babe, you're home. Is everything okay? Did they takes care of you?" it was a rush of words as Daniel shots all that question. Ignoring the eyes that had been glaring at him.

"Hey hey. We're not that evil to let him do the big jobs. Plus, we only went out to buy the things you guys will most probably needed soon." Minki spats at Daniel and he gets a smack from Seongwoo whom glares at him. 

"I'm fine Niel. But why are you all sweaty and....are those paints on your cheeks?" Seongwoo asked, thumbing the pink paint on Daniel's cheeks.

The other laughs, and nods. "Yeah, we've been busy, uh decorating." 

Everybody moves towards the room where Daniel had lead his husband to and they were amazed by the way it turns out, although not completely done yet but it's already that good and Seongwoo can't wait to see how it will looks like once it's done. It's getting more and more late so they decided to call it quit and head home. Promising to come back to get the room done, tomorrow. 

The couples cuddles in bed as Daniel rubs around the lump, soothingly. 

~

Okay, the room is done. And everything had been placed in their right places. Two cradles have been placed next to each other, toys everywhere. There is a tiny small bookshelf at the corner of the room. And everything had been all over, all thanks to their friends and family for decorating and arranging the room. It looks much more brighter and they couldn't wait for it. And well, let's just say even the twins couldn't wait for it as well.

Seongwoo is almost due for delivery and he have been having trouble to move even more after he had reached eight months, two weeks more before the ninth. And also it's a miracle for him to carry twins up to 38 weeks or more.

He moves around the house even slower than he had been three months back. He was going to do the laundry when he felt a pang of pain suddenly shooting up his back and also over his tummy. He paused and drop the basket of dirty laundries. Daniel was still sleeping since the latter had came home late last night due to his work and Seongwoo doesn't have the heart to wakes him up so he decided to do the laundry instead. But it seems that is not gonna happen at all.

The pain keeps on coming every fifteen seconds and Seongwoo's breathing is getting labored. He huffed and puffed and every now and then, he'd inhale and exhale. 

Oh god. Oh god, oh my god.

"...Nielie..." he calls weakly, but loud enough for his husband to hear him. He'd starts to pant by now and he couldn't stand straight. This is happening and he was not expecting for this day to come sooner than later.

Seongwoo calls again for Daniel and this time, it sounded more like a loud yelling.

"...Nielie! Babe!" Seongwoo groans and closed his eyes. He can't bear the pain even longer and need to be at the hospital soon.

In a flash, Daniel ran down and is already standing next to Seongwoo. Concerned laces over his face and eyes.

"I'm here baby. Are you okay? Are you in pain. Oh god, don't tell me.."

"..... Yes, I'm in pain....and I think they are coming.....Niel, take me to the hospital....I need to...." he groans, and grips onto his stomach, and hands tighten around Daniel's own. Nails digging into the skin.

"Hang in there...I'll take you to the hospital...Let's go.." Daniel moves faster than a speed of light. Snatching the coat of the hanger and the keys, his wallet and even Seongwoo's. And then with an impulse, he carries Seongwoo bridal style. Not even care about how heavy Seongwoo is at the moment. Not because he was fat, but because of the extra weight he is carrying inside him. 

He make sure that he straps Seongwoo around with belt carefully and walked over to starts the car.

~

Thankfully they manage to reach the hospital not more than fifteen minutes. And when they arrived at the hospital, they had gone through the emergency, asking for a stretcher and only god could tell how much Daniel is panicking right now. He is looking damn scared about Seongwoo and is tearing up when he watched how Seongwoo cries due to the pain he is going through.

He couldn't join him inside the theater so he waits outside, hands running through his hair and paced around the hallway. Nail biting and fidgeting.

Their friends had joined in and everybody had done their best to console him and says that everything is gonna be fine. But Daniel wanted to cry so bad when it feels like forever of him waiting outside the theater. Seongwoo have been inside for more than two hours now and he is dead worried about his condition and his babies. Their babies.

And he was going to nuts and wanted to scream at the top of his lungs when he stops, eyes darting towards the glass door that slides open. Revealing Doctor Kim in her gown and mask, hanging on her chin. A smile grace upon her face.

Daniel tackles her in an instant.

"Doctor! How is....Seongwoo...the twins....how is he...are they..." he couldn't form a proper sentence as all his words jumbles up. 

Everybody swarms the doctor, waiting patiently for the doctor to say something.

"They are fine. And the surgery went well." she starts and a heavy, relief sighs left all of their mouth. And Daniel starts to visibly relax even more.

"Mr Kang. Will you come with me and do you wish to see them? Your babies?" she asked, and her smiles starts to broaden up as she sees how Daniel's eyes sparkles with excitement.

"Yes....very much. I very much want to see them...and Seongwoo."

She nods and starts guiding Daniel into the area, asking for everyone else to wait outside as she takes him in first since he is the father of the newborn twins anyway. And husband to the person that just went through the surgery.

She led him into the recovery area and there lies Seongwoo on bed, still in dazed and unconscious. The side effect of the anaesthetic drugs. Although Daniel was concerned about Seongwoo, he heave a sigh of relief when he sees his husband's heart beat on the monitor and he was breathing still. Doctor Kim led him to one of the room where the nurses were busy cleaning up two new newborn, which were screaming loudly inside the room.

Daniel starts to cry by the sound of the cries. There they are. Crying loudly as the nurses cleans them up and then bundled them with a blanket. They smiles at Daniel and congratulates him for the twins and for becoming a father now. Passing the bundles of joy in his hands for him to hold. 

Oh god, they are so small. So cute and fragile that he let his tears trail down non stop. He can't describe how happy he was at the moment to finally able to see and hold them. His babies. Doctor Kim shares the same kind of happiness for the couple and once Daniel is done with the twins. He let the nurses take them to the nursery to feed since Seongwoo is probably have no energy to do so.

Doctor Kim led him back to the recovery area where Seongwoo was. And Daniel immediately knelt down next to his husband, and holds his hand with his own. Kissing the hand every now and then.

He follows them out of the room and into a more comfortable and cozy, warm room for Seongwoo to rest and stays in for couple of days.

Everyone else had shifted into the room and congratulates him and Seongwoo that is still out and asleep. They all decided that Seongwoo much needed the rest he deserved for all the pain and struggles he have gone through.

"We'll come back later. Once again, congrats." Jonghyun says and all of them left the room and leaving only the pair alone.

Daniel sighs and stares down at his husband sleeping. Seconds later the twins were pushed into the room for Seongwoo to see and for him to cradle or to hold.

"Baby....wake up...They're here." Daniel softly whisper into Seongwoo's ear and kissed his temple at the same time. And the tricks works and Seongwoo flutters his eyes open. So much like from a fairy tale book.

Seongwoo blinks around and try to register where he was at the moment and when he sees Daniel's face, smiles down on him. He smiles back to his husband. And then his eyes trails into the cort where their twins are and how his water works it's wonder. And his eyes spills the tears he had holding in only after the twins were born. Tears of joy, happiness, excitement, and so much more.

"Can I...hold them.." he rasps out, croaking in between his tears. Daniel nods and carefully carries his son and passed him to Seongwoo then to his daughter and again to Seongwoo. He sat on the bed and starts to stroke on his husband's hair as he watches him cradling the two cuties in his arm. 

It's the most perfect picture he had ever seen. Seongwoo crying because he was so very happy and he laughs and giggles at the twins. He couldn't contain on how happy he is. To finally able to hold and touch his newborns. Their twins.

It is truly the most happiest day in their entire life. The most memorable of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make it....babies *grins*  
> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	32. Thirty Two (Fantagio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumors spread about Fantagio illegal works after what had happened in the agency. There are some uproars around and rumors going on about them and their artists doing illegal stuff. And it pains Seongwoo more, even though he's under YMC/Stone at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I want to write when the rumors about Fantagio happens like many months ago. Seems like I'm a bit late then it should be posted, lol.
> 
> Anyway, whatever written here is not necessarily true or does it ever happen. So I apologize in advance. It's just some hurt/comfort chapter. Nothing that serious, so please don't take it seriously.
> 
> I just want to write it because it hurts to see about the news and it makes me wonder what will happen to Seongwoo. (and the other artist and actors/actresses.)

Fantagio had called all their artists for an emergency meeting and Seongwoo had to leave from their fan signing earlier today after his manager had whisper to him. His sudden changes in his expression says it all that this must be because of the news he had read this morning. Seongwoo bows to the fans and leave without saying anything to his group members. They all watches him leave and then continue on with the fan signs.

Wanna One went to have dinner after their event ended, and it has been a while since they all had gone out for dinner as a whole group. Except that only Seongwoo is not with them since he haven’t came back after he left. 

Somehow everyone could take a guess to where he had gone to. And it worries them.

Jisung sigh after he take a sip of his soju. “I feel sorry for him. This is bad for him and the others that had work together with him and their company.” The oldest says, placing his soju back on the table.

Everybody else nods their head. They feel sorry for Seongwoo and also for the other artists that had been working with Fantagio. Even if their company have the same problem, they will also be put in the same place as Seongwoo. 

“Haven’t the manager says anything yet? About Seongwoo?” Minhyun asked looking at his group members. But they all just shake their heads. Their manager didn’t say a single word about what is happening or is Seongwoo is doing okay.

It’s a bummer for that, and Daniel is worried for his hyung.

~

They went home and everybody went to Seongwoo’s shared dorm to check whether the said male is already home. But as they reached home, the second YMC company car pulled over and out came Seongwoo with his manager. He looks tired and sad that when they all sees him, they decided to not ask him about how it goes with Fantagio. Knowing that is the most sensitive issues at the moment.

Everyone was silent as they went up to their dorm. Inside the elevator, the silence were deafening and it feels so tense with Seongwoo’s gloomy mood. The usual hyperactive, bright, smiley person in their group are terribly in quiet that it feels weird. They have never seen him like this.

They says their goodbyes to the first group but Seongwoo only gave them a small smile and that’s it. He went straight to bed rather than staying up to play games or have some midnight snacks or binge watch his favorite drama with the others. They give him the time he wants.

After that, for the next few days, Seongwoo have been going in and out to his company, having to be called for some meetings with the rest of his fellow Fantagio artist, and he have been mostly quiet when he’s with Wanna One. He was quiet and most of the time they found him spacing out and haven’t been able to stay focus like he always did.

It is something new to them and they usually never seen him like this. Shutting out to the world and it’s people and haven’t been smiling or laughing since then. Plus, the lost of appetites makes it worst since he’s already skinny and lean that he should eat more but the news of his company is in the middle of a crisis doesn’t makes him feel any good at all.

~

YMC have granted Seongwoo several days of leave as they want him to be able to come back with an easy mind. They asked him to go back and take the matters at hand and perhaps have a thought about what he should do after Wanna One disbandment. 

Seongwoo did go back to his hometown in Incheon, leaving without saying anything as he was too stress out and exhausted to even say anything to his group members. Except for Guanlin who was at home when he bumped into Seongwoo on the day he was going back to Incheon. He gave the maknae a sad smile and assures him that he’s fine and told Guanlin to stay healthy and be good while he’s away. And also ask Guanlin to look after all his hyungs.

”See you soon, hyung.” Guanlin says, waving to Seongwoo until he was gone into the car.

Everybody else came home about an hour later and Guanlin told them about Seongwoo. 

“Seongwoo hyung went home to Incheon. He left just an hour ago. And he doesn’t look good at all.” Guanlin says, trying to remember how Seongwoo was looking very tired, sad and was truly affected by the news.

"Should we do something for him? I've never seen him like this. I mean, he rarely be this quiet or sad or upset about anything and it has been many days since we last saw him smile, like he always did." Daehwi starts, thinking back at Seongwoo being all moody and gloomy. Their yoo jaem hyung is way solemn now.

"I don't know Daehwi ah. I too am not sure what to do for him." Jisung answer.

They all went silent. They hated it when they see how Seongwoo is being extremely sad and gloomy. If YMC gave him a time off, then it means it was serious matters. His personal manager went with him to Incheon, because he was scared that Seongwoo might hurt himself, although the boy is very much can think straight and is still very rational about it.

Daniel have been nothing but quiet. His mind have been full of Seongwoo and the way the older's face looking so very forlornly that it hurt his heart. He doesn't like to see Seongwoo looking so depressed and sad. Seongwoo looks better when he smiles. He always looks best with smiles.

~

When Seongwoo stays in Incheon with his parents, he have been crying his heart out. Spilling every details about his company and all the thoughts of his future once his contract with YMC ended and disbanded from Wanna One. What should he do after he's done promoting and needed to go back to Fantagio which is now in deep trouble. How will his future looks like. All that have been going on in his mind that he's going crazy about for the past weeks. 

To be able to see his parents again does makes him feel a little bit at ease but not completely yet. His parents have been nothing but a good listener and adviser to Seongwoo. Even his sister whom have been his number one fan since the day he debuted as Wanna One. They all treasures him and have been advising Seongwoo and gave comfort to the youngest Ong in the family. For now, he only need his family with him. Feeling happy and thankful at one point for having such understanding family.

He needed this. So very much. He's dead tired and too stressed out. He was not sure if he could stay and promote with Wanna One again. Feeling as if his soul has been taken by the reaper. Now he was sitting in the living room, head resting on his mother's lap as she strokes his hair. His father kept patting his head and back, while his sister hums to a song. 

He love this so much.

~

Seongwoo came home few days after and he looks better than he had been before he left to Incheon. Everyone thinks that he's okay now but he's not. Still not completely recover but he's feeling much better. One thing for sure, he can't smile as how he was before. Not as bright as he always did. And not as cheerful as he was too.

They still found him zoning out when they sat in the car, going to an event. Always caught him staring out of the window, looking very lonely, sad, depressed, and tired. He laughs once in a while but not as how playful or bright as he had been doing.

And sometime without Seongwoo knowing, they often heard him cry to himself at night. And Daniel being his roommate was not sure how to console him. But one night he went to give comfort to Seongwoo. Finding the older on his bed, staring onto his phone, ears plug and listening to some music. They haven't talk much since that day and Daniel sort of misses his hyung. And wanting to see him smile as he always had.

Daniel taps the older's feet trying to get his attention and calls to him softly.

"...Seongwoo hyung..."

The light taps does do the trick as Seongwoo tears his eyes away from his phone. Pulling one earphone out so that he could listen to Daniel.

"Yes." 

"Can I come up and join you?"

Seongwoo gave him one puzzled look before he nods and pats the space beside him. Indicating for Daniel to climb up and join him. So he did, relief that Seongwoo let him join him on bed and happy that he could stay with him for tonight. 

Once he was seated, he stares at his hyung, trying to be subtle but not subtle enough when Seongwoo turn to face him, eyebrow quirks up.

"Is there something on my face? You have been staring quite a while now since he climb up." Seongwoo ask with a slight teasing manner in his tones of voice but his face remain stoic and expressionless as he says that. Like he was bored.

"Nothing....just that...it has been a while since I last talk to you, hyung. So....yeah." Daniel scratched his neck.

"We're talking now and I think you were quiet good without me though. So, there is no problem at all in us not talking right. Besides, I wanted some space last week and am grateful that you guys did gave me the space." he answers with a some bite into his words. 

"I know....you have been through a lot. And I...." Daniel can't handle it, so he tackles the older down to his bed which made Seongwoo yelps out, frowning in annoyance.

"Daniel what the hell are you doing. Get off."

"No hyung. Seongwoo hyung, talk to me. I know you're still very much sad about Fantagio. You must be thinking about what will happen to you once you leave YMC and where will you be and all. Hyung, share that with me....with us all. Tell us and let us help you hyung. Don't be like this and hard on yourself. Seongwoo hyung, we miss your smile and your laughs so much. I miss seeing you smile and laugh." Daniel confessed, trying to let Seongwoo know how he felt for the older. Wanting Seongwoo to say everything about his problem.

"What do you mean by we.."

"He meant all 10 of us, Seongwoo." when the third voice came in, it startles Seongwoo. The latter looks to the door and sees that all others have been standing by the doorframe. They all walked in and some climb up to join Seongwoo and Daniel while some sat on the floor or just standing around.

Jisung told Daniel to get up and let Seongwoo sit up. Once he did, Jisung pulls him into a hug, cradling his head into his chest.

"Please tell us what worries you, Seongwoo ah. Don't keep it bottled up. It's not good. We know you have been so very sad about the news of your company, Fantagio. But don't simply shut us out like that."

"Yes, hyung. Tell us...please." Guanlin says, grabbing onto Seongwoo's hand after he too came up to Seongwoo's bed.

~

Every one of them.

Every single one of his team members came to him to comfort him. To see and able to have such friends that cares for you makes him wanted to cry so Seongwoo did.

He cried and stops bottling up his emotions and showers everything out of his heart. Everybody have been nothing but a good listener to him just like how his parents are. He is proud to call these ten boys as his family too. And thanking them for always being there for him.

After the long session of sharing his thoughts about Fantagio, he falls to sleep with tears still trails down his eyes. In which Daniel take him into his arm and let the older sleep on his chest. Holding and cradling the older closed to him.

"Take care of him Daniel."

Daniel nods once everyone left the room, all making sure that Seongwoo is okay and smiles after that. They hoped that Seongwoo will feel better after him sharing his thoughts and they hoped that they could see his genuine smile and laughter again. Seongwoo looks better with a smile rather than the gloomy looks.

The younger strokes the older's hair and smile down softly at Seongwoo. He wipes away the tears with his thumb and went to sleep.

The next day Seongwoo wakes up. He feels better and they are truly happy to see him smiling brightly again. Just the way Seongwoo are. Just the way they like it. And Daniel is happy that Seongwoo is able to laughs and be cheerful once again. And happy that Seongwoo is laughing to his stupid jokes again and even cracking his own to everyone.

He is so glad for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments!  
> Sorry for the typos.


	33. Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo thinks he's not wanted anymore by his group members since they have been pushing him away whenever he ask or tell them to join him for something. And things happen when he made a wish (which just him talking) upon a night of a shooting star. Everybody was woken up to a missing Seongwoo. And found him not knowing any of them. He act like they are strangers to him. Which made Daniel's heart sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens when I watched W1 X-Con. I don't know how this happen but it just did. I couldn't watch them all because well, it pains me? Lol, kidding. I did downloaded it so I'll watch it later.
> 
> I know this is just me imagining things but well, I just feel like Seongwoo is hurting hahaha. My heart is too whipped for this boy. It's so weak. *sigh*
> 
> I apologize for this crazy chapter but I kind of love it :3

"Hey hyung, are you free? I wanted to ask you something." Seongwoo walks towards Jisung, smiling.

"Not now Seongwoo. I'm busy. Go look for someone else." Jisung waves him off, as he made his way to the door.

Seongwoo pouts and then went on to find his next victim. He was bored and Seongwoo wanted for someone to be his companion of the day. He wanted to ask any one of the members if they wanted to go out for some chicken. Since he feels like eating chicken.

He found Woojin around the living room and starts asking the younger boy. But to his dismay, even Woojin asked him to go. Because he was busy with his game and says he doesn't have time to talk with him and so does Jihoon who currently plays the game with Woojin.

And it has been going on and on for the rest of the day. Everywhere he go and to everyone he went to, they would tend to say no and asked him to go and bother someone else. And Seongwoo have never felt this sad at all. He feels like everyone in his group wanting nothing to do with him. Since the way everyone have been refusing him or even refused in looking at him that his hearts tightens in the most discomfort way possible. It hurts.

And it's the worst when his Daniel shooed him. 

"No hyung. No chicken right now. Can you go somewhere else. I'm going out with Jaehwanie. Maybe next time."

His heart drops to his stomach. Even Daniel refusing him and again, his heart clench tight. So in the end, Seongwoo gave up and went out on his own. Even when he went out, nobody even bothers to ask where is he going or when is he coming back.

_Everyone hates me. They don't want me anymore. Even Daniel hates me._

Seongwoo tears up as he walked down the path to the chicken restaurant for that day.

_Maybe I should disappear out of their life for good then maybe they'll be happy. I'm such a bothersome to them it seems._

Little did Seongwoo know, what he was thinking or maybe wishing happens to him that night because of the shooting stars. His wish came true and everything changes. Seongwoo disappear from Wanna One's life and living as another successful idol. Remembering nothing about the ten boys. Which was shocking to them when the next day come.

~

"Niel hyung, is Seongwoo hyung around? I needed his help with my clothes but I couldn't find him anywhere. Have you seen him?" Jihoon peeks in after he knocks on the door to Seongwoo's and Daniel's room.

The older turns around, mouth gaping and eyes wide. It somehow alarms the younger male and Jihoon quickly went in.

"Niel hyung. What's wrong? Why are you looking like you just seen a ghost?"

Daniel stood there frozen still as he turns his head back at the top bunk. It's empty and there is no signs of the bed have been used or owned by someone at all. And there is no pillow or plushies that belongs to Seongwoo. And his room seems to be very empty. Why though. Did something happen to Seongwoo that the older had packed all his stuff and leave their dorm?

But to think back, Seongwoo have not come home since yesterday. Since he last saw the older. At first Daniel though maybe Seongwoo went out to have chicken with his friends and then he'd probably will go to a club or a bar to hang out with them a little while longer. So Daniel decided he won't wait and went to sleep.

But when he woke up this morning feeling cold and weird about the changed of air inside his room. He jumps out of his bed to check if Seongwoo had come home but only to find that the top bed is empty. Like completely empty. No pillows, sheets, plushies whatsoever. Like it has never been owned or used.

Jihoon couldn't bare the silence so he shakes the older out of his thoughts.

"Hyung, come on. What is wrong with you. Why are you..."

"Jihoon....did you see Seongwoo hyung last night? Or heard anything from him?" 

"No...I fell asleep after marathoning with Woojin for the whole day trying to kick his ass in the game we've been playing. The only thing I remember and last seen him when he came over to us and asked if we wanted to eat chicken. We refuses him and ask him to ask someone else and that's it." Jihoon explains.

Daniel covers his mouth and snatched his phone from the table and went through his list of contacts. And no....wait, that's impossible. There is no way that it's true.

Jihoon sweats anxiously next to him. 

"Jihoon....I don't have....It's....his number disappear from my contact list."

"What? That's ridiculous hyung." Jihoon laughs to Daniel's lame joke but his face fall when he sees that Daniel isn't lying. So he decided to check his own. And even his own eyes bulged out. He scrolls down and up his screen for few times.

"Mine too....his number is gone. Hyung, what's happening?"

Daniel didn't answer him and went to his phone gallery and again, he was shocked at the finding. Most of his selca he had taken with Seongwoo before or their group photos, not every single one of them have Seongwoo's in it. No, he was not in every single photos. It's all gone. His selca that he was sure that he had together with Seongwoo turns out to be only him, posing alone. 

Jihoon did the same. His picture he had with Seongwoo, where they modelled for Clavis together is nowhere to be found. He couldn't find a single photo of Seongwoo at all. The supposed one that he had posed with Seongwoo is gone to and it was only him in the picture.

They both panicked.

~

They all had emergency group meeting and Daniel starts telling him what he had found and at first nobody believed him but since Jihoon had take his side and said he was telling the truth, they all starts checking their own phone. Trying to prove to Daniel that he must be crazy but.....he was not. When they too couldn't find anything about Seongwoo that they think something had happen to Seongwoo. Or maybe their phone were hacked and the hacker had deleted all of Seongwoo's photo and his contact out of their phone.

But Daehwi's shouts made them jumps.

"What's wrong?" Woojin asked.

"There is an article about Seongwoo hyung. And it's....."

Jisung snatched the phone away and scan through and he gasps. 

"Ong Seongwoo of Fantagio ranked as the number one actor that have more than millions of followers in his IG?! ACTOR?!" Jisung yells, shocked about the title of the article and the picture of Seongwoo attached on it. And it was way different and the one he had never seen before.

"What?" Minhyun asks, he take the phone away and read it along with Jinyoung and Guanlin and they too gasps at the article.

"This is ridiculous. How can he be an actor when he is a part of Wanna One. This is insanely stupid. If this is a prank then.."

"It's not a prank hyung. This is real. Look. There is an article about us and they mentioned all our names except Seongwoo hyung. And all of our articles have never mentioned anything about Wanna One Ong Seongwoo. Hyung, what is going on."

Daniel visibly shaken by the thought of Seongwoo. This is not right but it felt right. Seongwoo.....his Seongwoo hyung is missing. No, he's a complete different person. As if they all had waken up from a nightmare or maybe sucked into another universe and poof, different Seongwoo was born in this dimension.

"We should get to the bottom of this. But it's probably best if few of us went to Fantagio to see him."

They all agrees to Jisung and chose to confront Seongwoo.

~

"You people must be crazy. For the last time, I don't know you guys at all. However, I do know that you guys are in a group called Wanna One but I don't know any of you in personal." Seongwoo crosses his arm over his chest as he stares down to the three men standing in front of him.

Daniel frowns and was visibly hurt by the fact that Seongwoo does not recognize him. Jisung fidgets nervously. And Woojin stares down on his shoes.

"But, we all know you. You were one of us. You're with us when Produce 101 season 2 takes place last year and debuted with us as Wanna One ranking number five. And..." Seongwoo sharp sighs cuts Jisung's word off.

"Produce 101 are for trainees that have not yet or waiting to be debut as idols. And I. When that show were broadcast, I was already an actor. A rising actor and it's ridiculous of you guys to think that I would join and be an idol. I don't even sing." Seongwoo chuckles darkly, rather annoyed at the thought of it.

"You can sing! You can dance too!" Daniel immediately answers him. He doesn't like this Seongwoo at all. And he wants his Seongwoo again. The one that smiles and jokes around with him, not this snarky, sarcastic, arrogant Seongwoo.

Seongwoo seems unfazed by the words so he chuckles solemnly, “You are right about me one thing. I do can dance but not sing. But even though I can dance that does not mean I want to be an idol. That’s not my career or the lifestyle I want. To sing and to perform on stage.” 

Daniel bit his lips. Why is Seongwoo like this. He refused to believe that this person is not the same Seongwoo he knows off or falls in love with.

Seongwoo sigh and pinch his temple. Jisung spoke this time, “Seongwoo ah, please you have to believe us. We are one family. You are a part of us, as Wanna One and have been singing and performing and living with us at our dorm since last year. We all know you. All ten of us know you and it’s not complete when it’s only ten of us. Wanna One are known to be as eleven.” Jisung by now pleads to Seongwoo, like he asked for the male to believe him.

But to Seongwoo, it is still damn ridiculous to think about being a Wanna One. So he frowns again.

”Once again, I am sorry but I think you’d probably mistaken me with some other Seongwoo. And as far as I know, your group should be a ten members group only. There is no eleven. I’d seen your music video before and I believe it looks good with ten rather than eleven. So please stop saying that it should be eleven when in reality it’s ten. And stop saying my name like that as if we were close to each other. We are nothing but acquaintance.”

Daniel couldn’t take it. This is not his Seongwoo but he is at the same time am his Seongwoo. Just with different personality and having a different career path.

”You’re the only Ong Seongwoo that we know off. There is no other. So when we say that Ong Seongwoo was supposed to be in the group, that it’s you.” Daniel points out as a matter of fact. He is tired and want Seongwoo to come back with him.

”Then you must be crazy. I may be the only Ong that have ever existed in this country but I’m sorry to disappoint you but I am not the Ong Seongwoo who you are looking for. Maybe he is in a different universe but not me. I’m sorry and I have to go. You have taken lots of my time.”

Seongwoo bows as a polite gesture and leave the company for his next schedule but not before Daniel grabs him by the wrist and it put’s Seongwoo into a rather annoyed look.

_”I know that you are him. Just not sure why you’re acting like this. Give us chance and visit us at YMC soon.”_

~

Jisung, Daniel and Woojin explain everything that has happened to after they saw Seongwoo and nobody in their group were able to take the news about Seongwoo forgetting about them or basically not even knowing who they are. And Daniel is feeling very upset about Seongwoo not knowing him. He may have seen like a strong guy, acting as if he's okay, but in reality he is not. And to see Seongwoo looking at him with cold eyes, no warmth like he always seen makes his heart break apart. There is no love or feelings being convey through Seongwoo's eyes. They look so dark.

He would lie to himself that Seongwoo's words does not affect him, in truth every words that Seongwoo had said earlier really makes him want to die. 

_There is no sign of recognition in his eyes. And he isn't lying about not knowing who we are in person._

Daniel cries to himself that night. Sleeping at the empty top bunk and wished that Seongwoo will come back the next day or when he open his eyes. But it didn't happen and nothing changes. They all wakes up with still no Seongwoo with them. They had go on with searching on their teasers, posters, music videos and none of them have Seongwoo in it. It's like the guy is practically reborn and living separately from them.

All of them are affected but not as much as Daniel. 

What have they done to suddenly losing Seongwoo and watching the guy walk down a different path from them when two days ago, he was with them. Joking around and be his usual self.

"Hyung.." Daniel calls out weakly after several days of their last encounter with Seongwoo. Jisung went in and feels his heart drop to his stomach at how Daniel is looking like. The younger looks terrible as he was in a mess.

Seongwoo has taken a large role in his life since they debuted and have been specially placed in Daniel's heart where nobody else will ever be in it. And when he sees how the Ong Seongwoo they met days ago stares at him. Dead eyes and cold, made his heart clenched so hard that he feels suffocated and as if someone had punch air out of his lungs. It hurts so much to see the dead eye that is Seongwoo.

"Shh, Daniel. It's gonna be okay."

"No it's not gonna be okay hyung. Hyung didn't you see how he look at me. There is no love or even recognition at all. He didn't remember me."

"Actually he didn't remember us all, Daniel."

"That's not the point hyung! I meant by not recognizing me as....his boyfriend. Hyung~ I can't live without him. What if....what if we stays like this and him being away from me. Hyung, I can't....I just can't."

Daniel sobs, blowing on his nose. His eyes starts to get puffier and redder since he had been crying for many hours. And Jisung have been trying to console the younger male. Minhyun and Sungwoon had came into the picture half way of Daniel's sobs. And Jisung had told them on Daniel's behalf. 

Sungwoon is slightly pissed off but thinking back on where they stands. He can't be mad at the person that have made their center cried his heart out. They are so sure that they have been dragged into a different sort of universe where Seongwoo had not debuted as an idol in this universe but actually a rising actor. Which have millions, billions of fans gawking over him.

How can they get Seongwoo to believe in them and to come back to his senses. They can't possibly force the guy to join them because that would rude and he might think that they are trying to kidnap him. So no, they can't drag him out and demand him to confessed the truth. And they actually use Daniel because currently Daniel can't handle the situation right. He can't deal with the Seongwoo situation. Not when they are talking about his boyfriend right now.

So they stood there as they watch Daniel weeps. They couldn't think of any idea on how to convince Seongwoo that they are a team. His friends and his family.

~

"Seongwoo hyung...." the next day, everyone were surprised to see Seongwoo standing by the entrance of YMC building. The man was looking very slick and suave with his dark blue suit, and hair mused up showing off his godly forehead.

Fans have been swarming the building when they saw him and have been taking his picture since then. Squealing, yelling, calling out to his name. Seongwoo pushed himself off the wall when he saw them. One of the YMC staff stood there, fidgeting since his arrival. Since Seongwoo is one of the biggest and popular actor in this part of the universe, they have been trying to as humble as they can to him. Politely gesture for him to take a seat and ask whether he wanted to drink anything.

Wanna One stood there, bewildered by their company and it's staffs. Even they don't recognize him or remember that Seongwoo is a part of Wanna One.

Seongwoo sat down and waves away the others and even to his manager. Saying that he wanted some time alone with the Wanna One members. So everybody left the room, and their managers and even the co company leader shots them a knowing and disbelieving look at them. 

They stand there frozen in their spots. Not knowing what to do as they stare at the guy. Seongwoo stares back at them and frowns. 

"What are you guys standing there for. Take a seat so we can talk. I don't have that much time to spare you know. Be grateful that I made some for today." he says rather annoyed. It kind of pissed them off but they kept the feeling in since they keep reminding themselves that this is Seongwoo they are facing with. The Seongwoo they have lost and somehow born into a different kind of Seongwoo. Daniel's missing piece.

They each took the seat and sat down facing the guy, with Daniel taking the closest one to Seongwoo. Since the latter came at their building today at his own accord, so Daniel think he might as well try to convince his boyfriend about them. About who they are to Seongwoo and try to make him believe at what ever they will say later.

~

"So....in your world, I am Ong Seongwoo whom debuted with you guys as Wanna One and ranked number 5. And known to be a special skill in impersonating a haeguem? Seriously?" He quirks his eyebrows, looking at all of them. They just nods their head. And he shots Daniel a glance which made the younger swallow down his saliva. 

"And you and me were known as OngNiel is Science because we have been very closed to each other since produce 101 and even until we debuted. And....boyfriends?" he asked incredulously at Daniel. He can't really believe about that part. Him and the guy who had called himself as Kang Daniel are dating and basically in love with each other in the other universe.

"Yes, we have been dating since...umm, about few months after we became closed friends in produce and realized that you and I actually like each other more than just a friend. And until the very day." Daniel says lowly. He feels so small under Seongwoo's gaze. 

It's a lot to takes in. More so about him and Daniel being in love and he does not even remember any of those. Or maybe he really doesn't know about all this. Either this is a messed up drama or he is really am the person they are looking for. But nobody knows him or had ever heard of him as Wanna One Ong Seongwoo. And he is pretty sure that he had never seen or been in the PD101 show. He remember watching the trailer once but that's it. Not about him joining in as one of the contestant.

"This is a lot to take in. And, I don't think I can actually takes it all. I mean, okay I just think I need to say I'm sorry for the nth time. But, I seriously am sure that I don't know you guys. Even though you had explained to me everything. About what the supposed 'Seongwoo' should be doing. But I still think that this is crazy." Seongwoo gesture his hands around the table. To all of them.

"Seongwoo, we know it's a lot to take in. But please believe us. It's not a lie that we know you have an obsession to scented candles and even collecting varieties of it." Minhyun says which really made Seongwoo flinched about him, no about them knowing of his obsession. And they even know where he were born and raised at. And when is his birthday and what is his favorite color, food, books, drinks, and etc. He's weirded out about it.

"But it still not enough." Seongwoo sigh which made all of them deflates. Even more so to Daniel who starts to feels his eyes getting teary again.

Seongwoo spares him a sympathetic looks and mouthed an apology. 

"I'm sorry. But, I guess the Seongwoo you guys know off is not here. He never existed in this world. And I.....can't help you. I'm sorry again. And I apologize for your loss." Seongwoo stood up and gave them a bow. Excusing himself because he had to run to his next schedule that he had pushed back. Because of he wanted to have some time meeting them.

Daniel reaches out to him and ignore all eyes on them as he thinks that this might be the last time he'll be able to see or talk or touch Seongwoo, and leans in to kiss the older, lips on lips. Although Seongwoo breathes out a surprised gasps, he didn't push him or pulls away. Tear rolls down Daniel's eyes once he pulls away and smiles sadly at the man. The man he is so sure is the love of his life back in his universe or maybe in this universe whom he had loss. And Seongwoo had forgotten about him, completely.

Seongwoo touches his mouth after the kiss and flushed up. He gave Daniel one last look before he turn on his heels and left the building. Leaving everyone that knows him. 

Daniel drop down on his knees and starts sobbing. He couldn't hold it in any longer and just let it all out. They all went to his side and starts hugging him. They know how it might have felt for him to forcefully let Seongwoo go. God they hoped that this is not gonna be forever and only temporary. They hoped that wherever this is, they hoped that they will be back into their own universe, where Wanna One are as an eleven members idol and not ten. Where everywhere they go, they recognize OngNiel is Science. Or where Seongwoo is not an actor but an idol. Where Daniel and Seongwoo are an item but not alone.

They can't bare to watch their center in this state ever again. They pray that this will end and take them back home. To where Seongwoo is waiting for them with a big, wide smiles. Crooked teeth shown.

That night they all slept with Daniel as they wanted to help the latter feels better. Because Daniel had been crying since Seongwoo left the building. He hadn't eaten anything as he had no appetite whatsoever. He can't sleep or think straight when he's alone. He can't do anything right at all. 

This is really a pure torture to him. He want Seongwoo back. He want his Seongwoo back. 

~

A month had turned into few months and nothing had changed. They all lived in the world where Seongwoo is a stranger to them and still am a popular actor. Occasionally bumping into the person and exchanges small smiles as a courtesy and that's it.

Daniel had cried every now and then still. After he'd saw Seongwoo or read about him being in a relationship with a model or whatever. Or seeing the man in a drama he had acted as the main lead man. Fuck, all that were bad for him.

And one night, they say or what they heard the people say, will have a shooting star going on. It might be a best time for them to wish upon a shooting star and they believe it might make their wish come true. Although it have not proven that it's true, Daniel had decided to wish upon it once.

He stand alone on top of the rooftop of their dorm building and gazed upon the dark skies full of glittering stars. Waiting for the time of the shooting stars to begin.

And when he saw one and soon all others stars following suit, Daniel quickly shuts his eyes and make a wish. 

**I wish that I'll be able to see and hear him again. Be able to hold him and says I love you over and over again and kiss him and everything else. Please return him back to me. Back to all of us.**

And he opens his eyes again and a single tear rolls down. Daniel sighs after he witness the last shooting stars vanished and walk back inside to sleep. He really hoped that his wish come true.

~

The next day Daniel wakes up was because of the sunlight had enters or shown directly into his face. He groans and shuffles over to the other side, attempting to hide away his face with the pillow in his hand.

But it was not long until he was waken up again by someone calling onto his name, sweetly and softly. It was all too familiar. Sounded very familiar that he thinks he might still be dreaming.

"...Nielie...Wake up. We need to leave soon for our next event." the voice says softly, directly into his ear. And he opens his eyes quickly and whips his head to the side. He almost head butting the person that had just called to him.

Daniel's eyes met with another pair of familiar brown orb eyes that he had missed so much. That he was sure, will not ever be able to see again. But here they are, staring directly into his own, with such warmth, softness, love and care he had been longing to see.

There lies Seongwoo, all in his glory with his messy bed hair, still in his pajamas (matching pajamas he shares with Daniel) and is currently smiling at Daniel with lots of love and adoration.

Daniel rubs his eyes and blinks for a few times. Trying to make sure that he was not dreaming and even pinching himself hard until he yelps in pain. There was a frown cast on Seongwoo's face after he had pinched himself.

"Niel, you okay? Why did you pinch yourself like that. Now look at your cheek. It's starting to get redder and redder." he shudders when Seongwoo traced his fingers over the spot he had pinched himself. And melted when Seongwoo strokes his thumb over the skin, gently caressing it.

This is real. Seongwoo is real. Seongwoo is back. His Seongwoo is back with him. And this is definitely not a dream because he felt the pain after he pinched himself.

"....Seo-Seongwoo....Seon-Seongwoo hyung.." he rasps out. Couldn't careless at how his voice sounded like. Slowly reaching out to feel the man he had been yearning for, months ago. To the man he had been missing so much.

Seongwoo hums and closes his eyes when Daniel cups his cheek. And tears starts roll down again from Daniel's eyes. 

"..Hyung.....Seongwoo hyung..Oh god, this is....you're real...You're really here..." Daniel manage in between his sobs, alarming the other whom had start to frantically wipe away the tears.

"Nielie...what are you talking about. Of course I'm real and am always here with you. So stop crying. I mean, why are you crying in the first place." Seongwoo chuckles as he keep on wiping away every single new tears that tries to slid down from Daniel's eyes. And even lean forward to kiss each eyelids and both cheeks.

Daniel chokes and couldn't hold back as he cupped the older's cheeks and bring them forward so he could crash their lips together. Seongwoo whimpers and made small surprised noises before he closed his eyes and kissing Daniel back.

Daniel moves his lips in sync and kisses Seongwoo tenderly and languidly. He misses this so much and was truly happy that he could kiss the older again and his smiles broaden when he felt Seongwoo kissing him back. And feeling him snaking his arm around Daniel's neck and pulling them closer till they are flushed against one another.

God how Daniel misses this so much and the feeling of him holding Seongwoo. Of how he is able to finally hold him once again and this time, he will make sure that he will not let him go and let him slips out of his arms. 

There's a loud gasps coming from somewhere or someone else in their room and the two pulls away to check who it was.

The rest of the Wanna One stood by the door frame and stares back at the two, sitting on the top bunk bed, holding each other flushed to their body and had just kissed, like for the past few minutes.

"Morning." Seongwoo says, resting his forehead against's Daniel's as he faced the others. Arms still circled around Daniel's neck.

And seconds later, everyone ran forward and starts climbing up the bed, much to Seongwoo's surprised. He had to let Daniel go and let the other pulls him into a tight group hug and let himself being drenched by their waterfalls. He was totally puzzled by the scene.

Daniel sniffles and chuckles at the same time as he was too happy that Seongwoo is back. His Seongwoo whom he had fallen in love with and proud to call him as his boyfriend is finally back into his arm again. And soon they starts explaining about the things that had happen to them. All details about the alternate universe they had been pulled in. And about the Ong Seongwoo whom were known as a rising and most popular actor and so much more.

Seongwoo listened to them attentively, sitting on Daniel's lap since he was forced to by Daniel and let the younger locks him in his tight hug. 

And he was also surprised when they all starts apologizing to him, about the time when they ignore him and pushed him away. Which Daniel did the same thing, thinking back the reason why they were sucked into the other universe was maybe due to them refusing to hang out with Seongwoo or hurting the latter.

Seongwoo can only gave them a soft, warm smile. Carding his fingers through Daehwi's hair when the younger rested his head on his lap, and also with his other hand, also carding through Daniel's.

They all keep apologizing until Seongwoo told them that it's okay and it is nothing to worry about. And smiles wider to them.

And Daniel can only tighten his arms around Seongwoo and nuzzles his face against the back of Seongwoo's neck. And placed some butterfly kisses on the skin.

"Maybe I should say this then.....I'm back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments!  
> Sorry for the typos.


	34. Thirty Four (FTL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel realizes that he is in love with his childhood best friend, Seongwoo. But has a hard time saying it. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad summary. ^^;

"Seongwoo~" Daniel whined as he walk into Seongwoo's dorm room whom he shared with Sungwoon. They were both cooking in the kitchen when the whining Daniel came in behind Minhyun, since they had invited the two for dinner. Since the four planned on having a study group for the night.

Daniel being the best of friend or childhood friend of Seongwoo, went straight to the guy and hug him from the back, as he rest his head on Seongwoo's shoulder.

Sungwoon just roll his eyes, annoyed by the pair.

"Daniel, what's up." Seongwoo says, as he continue to stir the stew in the pot and add some of the other ingredients he had prepared earlier. Sometime he take a sip of the stew and hum to himself when he was satisfied by the taste and even offers some to Daniel, which the other gladly accept even though he is currently not in the mood.

"Daebak." is Daniel's remark after he swallow the stew. But he soon became pouty and sulky again as he tighten his arms around Seongwoo's waist.

"Okay you big puppy. What's up. You have been clingy for about ten minutes now." Seongwoo chuckles, turning his head slightly so he could see Daniel's face.

"Nothing. I just wanted some energy from you. Channel some to me, please oh please. I'm tired and ready to jump into my own grave any time now." Daniel whines again, attempting to act like a child in tantrum, stomping his feet around.

Minhyun snorts at that, "You practically haven't seen Seongwoo for what, two hours at most? And you're already this clingy and missing him like crazy."

Daniel glared at the other, "Hey, Seongwoo have been my friends since we're still in diapers and we have been sticking next to each other ever since. And it's not two hours mind you, it's two FREAKING DAYS! And all of my lectures hates me. They held me back on seeing Seongwoo for two days and not to mention the professors all are demon in disguise. Torturing us with lots and lots of paper work, essays and so much more." 

The blonde nuzzle his face against Seongwoo's neck. Trying to find comfort and peace in inhaling his scent. Which he loves so much.

"Ugh, sometimes I think you guys are secretly dating. Because no ordinary childhood friends would act this way to one another." Sungwoon says after he plated the fried rice into their finest plates they had. Minhyun nods in agreement, as he continue on setting the table.

The childhood friends look at each other before they laugh. How can they say that they are dating when they both don't actually like each other like that. Plus, they are not even sure if they like men in that sort of way.

Sungwoon and Minhyun stares at the two friends of theirs. "What's so funny?" they both ask in unison at the two laughing guy.

"You guys said that we're dating. Minhyun ah, Sungwoon ah. How can we be dating when we don't like each other like that."

"Yeah, Seongwoo is more like a brother to me rather than a boyfriend."

The two other frowns at the the other two who still laughs their heads off.

"Well, it might happen one day though. Like what had happen to me and Minhyun."

Seongwoo snorts, turning off the stoves and waddles the still koala Daniel with him towards the table. He starts transferring the stew into a bigger bowl.

"Don't compare us with the likes of you."

Sungwoon flick the spoon at the two, which they manage to dodge away and chuckles. "You might be wrong about that though. One day, don't come crying to me and say that 'You were right Sungwoon. We loves each other and is actually planning on marrying.'" 

Both Seongwoo and Daniel stick their tongue out and didn't bother to retorts back. They all enjoy their dinner together, still arguing about them dating and is actually in a relationship until they starts their study section.

~

A month after they had that talked about Seongwoo and Daniel are dating. Daniel finding himself being insecure, unsure about his feelings. Somehow, something along the month until the very day had happened between the two which had led Daniel into being so very unsure about his feelings for his childhood best friend.

Daniel one day found Seongwoo hanging out with a girl from his class. They had been closed since Seongwoo joined the class and sometime Daniel had heard of the gossips going around about the two. Saying that they look very cute together and looks very beautiful since they both are equally gorgeous, pretty, beautiful and ethereal. A fine specimen walking down planet earth, or at the time, their campus.

It's not like Daniel never heard the people says that when he and Seongwoo were walking together, just that this time it feels different. Somehow it sounded different and the way people sees Seongwoo and the girl are way more different than when they sees Daniel and Seongwoo together.

He feels anxious. Jealous that Seongwoo is happily walking next to the girl, laughing to all her jokes and even flash her his best smiles he had always and only shown it to Daniel. WHAT IN TARNATION IS HAPPENING!!!

_Seongwoo always smiles like that when he's with me. ME! He'd never done that before in front of other people, except ME!_

Daniel didn't realized this, but currently he is biting over his sweater as he eyed the pair walking down the pavement right across from where he is sitting. And he even feel like pulling his hair out when he sees them stopping in front of a building and the girl gave Seongwoo a peck on his cheek. 

HELL NO!

Once he was sure that the girl had gone inside the building, Daniel dashes straight to Seongwoo. And the said person had noticed him when he turns, waving and smiling at him as to say hi, but squeaks when Daniel yanks him by the neck and drags him away with full speed.

"Da-Daniel! Dan...What the h-hell?!" Seongwoo struggles to speak as he was being drag by Daniel by his neck, tight, muscular arm around his neck as they ran through campus. Everyone whom they passed by stares at the two weirdly. 

And soon, they found themselves standing behind one of their campus building. With Seongwoo leaning against the wall, coughing with one hand wrapped around his neck where Daniel had almost choke him to death.

Daniel was gasping and was coughing too just like Seongwoo as he kept his eyes on the latter.

"What the hell, Daniel. You'd almost kill me back there. And I'm pretty sure that my neck is about to snap with how tight your grip were around my neck." Seongwoo spats, rubbing around his sore neck.

"I'm sorry but not sorry." Daniel says, and much to Seongwoo's disapproved by the answer. "What were you and the girl talked about. Back then, I mean earlier on."

Seongwoo blinks and straighten himself. "Why did you need to know?" he asked Daniel back with another question, somehow slightly sounded amused.

"I just....Just answer me. Please. What were you guys talking about that you both would laughs by each passing seconds. And even, letting her kiss your cheeks."

The other still didn't say anything but have that same knowing, amused smile on his face. Now arms crossed over his chest, as he placed one finger on his chin and taps on it. Like he was thinking through. Deep in his thoughts.

"She made a funny jokes so I laughed. And I crack one too, to make her laughs too. And the kiss, well it's just a goodbye kiss. Nothing special. That's what we always do when we says our goodbyes." Seongwoo says nonchalantly with his calm expression mixed with that same smiles he had.

Daniel snaps, "Kissing is your way of saying goodbye? You've never done that when you're saying goodbye to me, when we went on our separate ways." he doesn't like the answer at all. In fact, he hates it. Suddenly he felt his mood became solemn. Upset that Seongwoo didn't give him the goodbye kiss like he had to the girl.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Do you....want me to kiss you....when we're gonna say goodbye?"

Daniel choked and suddenly feel like blood rushed up to his face. Did Seongwoo just suggest that they should kiss? Upon saying goodbye to one another? That's not that bad of an idea though. Maybe they sh- NO DANIEL! We're talking about Seongwoo and you right now. You guys are best friends! Best friends don't kiss! Especially not when you're both male. He mentally slap himself, tempting request but he gotta say no.

"No. No need to kiss. I was just....saying." Daniel shrugs nonchalantly. Seongwoo tilt his head and frowns, like he was sad that Daniel refuses to kiss.

"Well, bummer. Some other time then. Anyway, let's go. Class is starting and if we're don't move now, we're gonna be late." Seongwoo says as a matter of factly, walking away leaving Daniel behind. The blonde starts running to catch up to him with a whine.

~

Daniel has basically screwed up. He'd screwed up big time and shit, his heart is clenching tight at the sight before him.

Seongwoo was cast by the drama major to be their lead actor, for their latest roleplay, which Seongwoo gladly accept without any second thought. And his lead actress that he will be acting as a couple is the girl that people have been saying about how good the two are. The girl whom Daniel witness kissing Seongwoo's cheek two weeks ago, in which Seongwoo had explained that it's their way of saying goodbye to each other.

And now, he's gonna witness his childhood bestfriend share yet another kiss. But this time, it's not on their cheeks but, it's lips to lips. Oh, he is so very screw right now. The play is getting to the ending, where the kissing scene is. And Daniel have been nothing but really agitated and anxious about it. Sungwoon and Minhyun had notice the awkward silent and the consistent tapping of his feet does not help.

They both know what Daniel is thinking right now, and they couldn't help but to laughs at him.

Oh yeah, they can say 'I told you so' and they can go to hell. Because yes, they were right about it. About best friend turn to lovers. And that is exactly what Daniel is feeling right now. In truth, he had been feeling like that two weeks ago but he had denied that it was just a stupid thing to think about.

But now, looks whose talking. He can go drown himself in his tears later if somehow after Seongwoo and the girl shared their kiss and ended up dating for real. He'll gonna lose him and Daniel is so gonna regret about it.

The kissing scene starts and damn, Daniel doesn't feel so good. He stand up abruptly and excuses himself from the crowd and left the auditorium.

"Daniel, where are you going." Sungwoon calls out but Daniel was already gone by then.

~

"Kang Daniel, open this fucking door before I call the firefighter to ram down your front door. Don't try to force me, because I'll do it when I want to." Seongwoo threatens after he bangs the door to Daniel's dorm room for the nth time after the play had ended. 

Thanks to Minhyun and Sungwoon for reporting to him that Daniel left just when the kissing scene starts and somehow Seongwoo could tell that he was jealous. That's why after the play ended, Seongwoo declined the drama kids offers on celebrating for the success of their play. Saying that he had a friend that need some attention and left before they could ask who.

Daniel hid himself under his blanket, rolled up and wishing that Seongwoo would just leave him alone to rot and die. But nothing will ever make the wrath of Ong Seongwoo stops until he open the door for him.

So he sigh in defeat and quickly make his way towards the front door and lazily opens them for Seongwoo.

The other looks like he was about to blow up when his feature soften a tad bit when he finally sees Daniel in his glory, all wrapped up with his blanket and looking extra fluffy. Eyes puffy and red, like he had just cried his heart out for hours.

On an impulse, Seongwoo moves to hug his best friend, kicking the door close. Daniel were shocked but immediately hugs him back, wrapping the blanket around Seongwoo's smaller waist.

"Daniel, tell me what happen? Why did you leave during the play? And why are you crying?" Seongwoo ask as he continue to hug the man, hand gently stroking Daniel's hair and another rubbing up and down on his back.

He didn't answer but instead he sniffles and just tighten his arms around Seongwoo.

The other sigh and pulls back a little so he could see Daniel's face. Thumb going up to wipe away the tears from Daniel's face and without further ado, Seongwoo leans in to press a gentle, sweet, reassuring kiss on Daniel's lips. His action somehow made the blonde to widen his eyes and goes stiff on the spot but soon melted as he slowly closed his eyes to savor the kiss. Leaning in to press his own to Seongwoo even more. To make it longer, to feel Seongwoo's lips against him even more.

When Seongwoo pulls back, Daniel whines and try to chase the other's lips. He was enjoying it and it feels so good that he doesn't want the kiss to stop, but it seems Seongwoo had better plans for them both.

"I'll give you as many kisses as you want after you tell me what happen, hm? Although I could tell what are the reasons, but I want to hear it from you. So, let's go to the kitchen. I'll make for you some hot cocoa." the brunette tugs over Daniel's hand as he clasped their hands together much to Daniel surprised. The sudden intimacy between them feels weird and the same time it feels right. He let himself being pulled by Seongwoo and soon explain the reasons on why he left without saying anything.

~

The next thing that happen is that, they both found themselves lying on Daniel's bed, cuddling to each other, kissing.

Yeap, kissing. 

They kissed for the second time after Daniel had explained that he was jealous about the play. On the part where Seongwoo had kissed the girl, although it was all scripted but he couldn't help but to feel jealous by it. Then he admitted that he loves Seongwoo more than just friends and said that Sungwoon and Minhyun was right about them all along. About best friends being in love with each other and that is exactly what is happening to the two. With Daniel realizing his romantic feelings for Seongwoo. And to his surprise, Seongwoo felt the same thing to Daniel. Also admitting that he had been in love with Daniel too but much more longer than Daniel did. About eight months.

And once they clear everything up, and agreeing that they both like each other from more than just friends, they share yet another kiss that tasted like hot cocoa. Sweet yet slightly bitter and chocolaty.

Also that where it leads them to where they are now. On Daniel's bed, kissing or better yet, making out.

They both pulls away for air after the long minutes of making out and giggles to themselves when they each sees how their lips are getting redder and more swollen by now.

Seongwoo rested his forehead with Daniel, both closing their eyes to enjoy each other's warmth and company.

"Let's not be best friends now." Seongwoo says while Daniel gasps, like he was not expecting Seongwoo to say that. The other giggles and kissed the blonde once again. "I meant, let's be boyfriends now. I didn't mean that we should stop being friends just change the 'friend' status to 'boyfriends'. Do you get what I'm saying?" Seongwoo kiss Daniel again, and smiles lovingly at Daniel.

And Daniel decided that he likes that a lot. **Boyfriends**. That sounded nice and really special. Seongwoo is special to him and important.

"Yes, I'd love that, a lot." Daniel answers, closing his eyes again and smiles back as he let Seongwoo showers him with kisses. Daniel decided that he loves to kiss Seongwoo. Now becoming his favorite thing to do whenever he can. And he loves Seongwoo too because he can now happily calls him his boyfriend rather than best friend.

/

/

/

People seems to not been able to get the thought straight when the next day they saw Seongwoo and Daniel, the two childhood best friends, walking next to each other while they hold hands, as in interlacing their fingers together and sometime giving one another small kisses here and there.

They starts to speculate that they are dating and it turns out they are when someone overheard their conversation with Sungwoon and Minhyun during lunch time. Admitting that they are indeed in a relationship now. Romantic relationship. It goes viral and they became the talk among the student and teacher and even the janitor, the gardener and the kitchen lady, okay let's just say everyone.

But neither of them seems to care and keep being clingy and lovey dovey to one another. The only two people that doesn't seem to be surprised is Sungwoon and Minhyun since they had once said that the two will ended up dating and they were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments!


	35. Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel, a chaebol son asked Seongwoo, a sunbae who he has never met or know of to be his one-day fake boyfriend. To prove to his friends that he's in a relationship. But he didn't think that the older would say yes about it. And later, falling in love with each other. For real.

"Are you Ong Seongwoo ssi?"

Seongwoo looked up to the person that calls his name, at the same time fixing his glasses that had slide to the tip of his nose. Seongwoo blinked.

"I am. And you are?" Seongwoo asks the guy back, staring at the guy and waiting for him to reply.

"Kang Daniel, a third year. And I have a favor to ask you Seongwoo ssi." Daniel pulls the chair and sat across the guy. He seems agitated.

"What sort of favor are you talking about?"

Daniel swallows his saliva down and keep his eyes on the guy. The other man raised an eyebrow at him and that does do the trick to get him to spill out the beans.

"Can you be my boyfriend for a day?" he blurts out, surprising the other by a mile. Then he added, "Please." and eyes looking so very hopeful to the other.

"Why me? I mean, what for?" Seongwoo asked again, seemingly confused on why the most popular and spoiled rich brat of their university is asking for Seongwoo to be his boyfriend. And that is just for a day.

"My friends are stupid." he starts and in return, Seongwoo raised his second eyebrow at Daniel. He immediately says what's next that come in his mind and the reason why he asked Seongwoo to be his boyfriend. "They force me to bring my boyfriend tomorrow at a party. Because they say that they'd never saw me with anyone and thought that I'd probably single and only faking it about having an awesome boyfriend whenever he hang out. For an over......a year now." he rubs the back of his nape out of embarrassment.

Seongwoo doesn't seem to understand and still isn't sure why Daniel had asked for him out of other students he possible known of in their university. And also, Seongwoo is practically a loner and does not socialize with people much. Not as much as the social butterfly Kang Daniel and his big group of friends whom he had heard about since two years ago. Also, Seongwoo does not belong to the world of Daniel and it's people. Not to say that his family ain't rich, they are just the people who still need to struggle and work hard to buy food and all.

The other place his book on top of the table. Daniel looks very anxious to know what will the answer be. 

"Alright. I'll do it." Daniel beams but Seongwoo cuts it short, "But only for a day. Right?" Daniel nods and shakes Seongwoo's hand vigorously. Thanking him for agreeing to be his boyfriend for a day. They exchange phone numbers, courtesy of Daniel and the reason being that they should meet up before the party tomorrow. And Daniel needed to get them ready and makes them both presentably hot and couple like for tomorrow.

But of course, he decided to stick around the latter for a longer time just to get to know each other a little bit more. Which Seongwoo doesn't seem to mind about as he continues to read his book again as he answered all the questions thrown at him.

Daniel found out that Seongwoo is two years his senior and is in the final year of university. He also learned that Seongwoo doesn't mingle with people much and that is the reason why he had so little friends in his circle. The closest one he had is Jonghyun, Dongho and Woojin. So far they have been the best of friends he had ever known for many years now. And very much the only friends he had that made him comfortable to be with.

"Woojin as in, Park Woojin?" Daniel asked out of curiosity. Seongwoo could only nod, flipping the pages of his book that he's currently reading. "Do you know him?"

The younger nods and smiles, "He's in our dance team and is the best dancer amongst us all. He's a good kid." 

"Indeed he is. Also a brat." Seongwoo says nonchalantly with a small smile tugs up at the corner of his lips. Daniel thinks that Seongwoo looks good with a smile and he should smile more often although he practically never knows that the guy had existed.

They talked a little while longer until Seongwoo had to go to his next class and says that he will text Daniel later. 

~

Daniel and Seongwoo meet up the next day, as promised. The younger had said that they need to be extra romantic and need to convince Daniel's group of friends about them being dating for a year so they have to get deeper with their mind, body and soul. Asking some random questions to one another.

"I'd once studied in Canada for a year and came back the next year when I've got the invitation letter from this university which I had been expecting to get ever since. Although it may be just a year, but it was the best year so far."

"I've been to Canada too!" Daniel smiles broaden. "I've stayed there for two years since I had a family there and my father just got an awesome offer."

"Really. Didn't the Kang family are always the biggest family in history? I mean, your family are practically celebrities and so even their kids should be one too." Seongwoo intended it to be a joke but his words were quite sharp and it stung when he says it. He didn't mean it though. Daniel went silent for a short moment and Seongwoo mentally slaps himself for his sharp tongue.

"Daniel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I'd just said."

"No, it's okay hyung. You're right but I never wanted any of this though. I wish I had your life instead." he sighs but then shakes it off to smiles back at the older and reassures Seongwoo that he is fine.

The questions and answers section when on quite well and at that moment, they'd practically know each other so much and even share one secret that only they know about or their closest friends know of.

Daniel takes Seongwoo to the salon that afternoon to get their hair fixed up and get their make up done. Just a little touch up here and there to make them both look great. Although Seongwoo had been protesting about going to the salon and get his hair done and even getting a contact lens, Seongwoo seems to be calm as he let them fix his hair and put on the lenses for him.

Daniel had his done and chose to wait for Seongwoo downstairs. As usual, Daniel will always kill any sort of hairstyles. He can sport anything and every color he had dyed before. All the time they turned out beautifully and girls and some guys would go crazy for Daniel.

His phone rang and answers it without needing to check whose the caller. "Hello."

**_Daniel, hey you're coming to the party tonight right?_ **

"Yeah, I am."

**_Ah, awesome. Don't forget to bring your one year boyfriend along. If you come up alone, then I'd say you've been lying to us for the whole year man. That's not cool._ **

"Relax, you guys gonna meet him tonight. I'd manage to confront him to join and thankfully he'd said yes."

**_Sure he is. Anyway, we all are super excited to see who the guy is. And don't think that we're gonna let it pass easily on you. Interrogation will happen. Talk to you later, man._ **

Crap, if they found out that Seongwoo is only pretending to be his boyfriend just for the party and they are not convinced that he is really am screwed. He'd really hope that Seongwoo will nail it by being the most awesome, greatest boyfriend that he has been talking about to his friends.

Someone clears his throat at Daniel that made him jumps. He turns to see who it was and was surprised by the most good-looking man in the universe. Even more handsome than he is. Like, the guy was ethereal-ly gorgeous and hold up......SEONGWOO!?!

Seongwoo scratches his chin out of wits when Daniel was frozen and is staring at him. He must have look ridiculously weird after he takes off the glasses and wore lenses instead, as suggested by Daniel himself.

"Can you...stop staring. Do I look....weird to you?"

Weird? More like the opposite of weird. You're extremely...You're exactly my type! Daniel thought and he was gonna scream his head off. 

Daniel gave himself a slap which startled the older a bit. "Sorry...I...well, you look really....different. In a good way of different," he says afterward just so Seongwoo doesn't feel awkward.

Seongwoo smiles sheepishly and damn, Daniel feels like his heart is going to stop beating. When Seongwoo doesn't have his glasses on, he looks extra different when he smiles or even doing whatever things he is doing.

"Shall we...uh, get ready. Let's go to my house." Daniel gestured to the car and Seongwoo nodded and walked to the car with Daniel. 

At that moment, Daniel feels very strange.

~

Daniel thought everything is gonna be fine for his heart, but it’s getting worst when Seongwoo changed into his sort of party looks which is a black leather jacket, with a V neck red shirt under and black tight skinny jeans that hug his refine legs so beautifully. The image makes Daniel’s heart beating extremely fast and also making him drools for the guy. 

They are practically still strangers to one another, although they had learned about each other almost knowing most of themselves just for the party. And after the party ends, they both will go back into their own way. Being strangers and never see each other again, but somehow now Daniel wanted to keep the way they are now. Being boyfriends or maybe friends if Seongwoo wants to.

Daniel doesn't want this to end. He wanted to stay like this even until the party ends. Shit, he'd probably had fallen in love with Seongwoo for real, even before they could act as they are truly in love with each other.

Somehow, they both manage to match each other's clothes. Both wearing leather jackets. Now they look fuckingly hot and probably will attract lots of attention.

"Shall we go in, baby." Seongwoo starts to get into character and smiles charmingly handsome to Daniel. Shit, his heart is thumping loudly.

"Yeah, babe. Let's go." they link their arms around and walked inside the party.

~

"Woah, your boyfriend is damn hot Daniel ah." one of Daniel's friend sling his arm around Daniel and gawk over Seongwoo. Checking the older out from head to toe. 

"Told ya that he's hot." Daniel proudly says as he brushes his friend's arm away and went to Seongwoo and slung his own arm around Seongwoo. Pulling him closer to his side.

"Hi, I'm Ong Seongwoo. Daniel's boyfriend. He had talked a lot about all of you." 

"A gentleman and a polite man. You've just scored the best boyfriend ever, Daniel ah." another of Daniel's friend came and extend his arm for Seongwoo to shake.

"Yoon Jisung. Nice to meet you. Daniel had talked a lot about you too. I mean by a lot. All sorts of good things. Guess he wasn't lying when he said that you are handsome and beautiful."

Seongwoo raised a brow and glance at Daniel with an amused smile, "Did he now. Well, Daniel does love to brag to people about me. I know since I've heard a lot of people say that when they saw me. Sorry." like from a script, Seongwoo gave Daniel a peck on the cheek, startling the younger by seconds and made him blush.

"Haha, I can relate that. That is so Daniel. He does love to brag about things that he is proud of. Anyway, how did you guys met and what makes you choose Daniel as your boyfriend?" Jisung gesture to an empty couch inside the loud house, the party and the loud music keep on going as Jisung starts his interrogations, joined in by Jaehwan, Jihoon, Minhyun, and Sungwoon. All eyes on Seongwoo as the older tries to be as calm as he can.

Daniel whines and complaints about not to make his boyfriend uncomfortable, at the same time worried that their fake relationship were exposed.

"We met back in Canada."

"Oh, you've been to Canada before? Wow, talked about foreign love. Do tell how exactly you guys meet and fall in love with each other, and the reason why." Jaehwan pushed on, curious to know the love story of Kang Daniel, the friend who hasn't dated ever since high school and somehow says that he is dating somehow for a year now. Without them knowing who his boyfriend is until tonight.

"Yes, went there to study for a year and by that range of time, we met each other. Actually, bumping to each other though while I'd walked my dog and he was in a rush to somewhere if I could recall." they exchange glances and smiles sweetly at each other. "And, well I don't know how it all starts but after we accidentally bump, we both felt the sparks and so we ended up exchanging our numbers and the next day we've texted and met each other again and again until we've started dating and confessed to one another."

"That's very cliche like. It's like from a drama."

They both laugh sheepishly. Daniel feels the blood rushing up to his face. Although it was fake how Daniel wished that it was real and hope that they are dating for real and not just because Daniel had asked Seongwoo to help. No, he wants this to be real. Shit, how can he be a hopeless romantic and falls in love easily for the older although they had just met yesterday and know that Seongwoo exists just yesterday? He regrets not ever seen or heard about the older.

Seongwoo easily clicked with Daniel's friends and they became quite close at the end of the party. Everyone seems to buy the act and the stories Seongwoo had shared and it feels good to see them believing him, but for Daniel, he wanted whatever things, stories Seongwoo had just said be true. And how he wished that the party does not end. How he won't need to say goodbye to Seongwoo because he loves his company so much that it feels like Seongwoo was actually meant for him.

~

"Hope to see you again Seongwoo. It's really nice to know that Daniel has someone capable of looking after him for once. He hadn't been in any relationship for six years now. And you are who he needed the most. Stay with him please." Jisung pleads when they exited the house after the party had ended. Few of them are drunk and some are tipsy but still sober enough to get home without hurting themselves.

Seongwoo is practically sober while Daniel is dead drunk out of his mind although his alcohol tolerance was high but after downing three bottles of soju, and a vodka and few glasses of wine, made him drunk to the core. And Seongwoo offers to take Daniel home although he doesn't really remember where the younger live, so he decided to just take Daniel to his house instead.

"Come on big guy, let's get you home." Seongwoo pulls the drunk Daniel closer to him, one arm around his waist and another holding Daniel's arm where Seongwoo had sling the younger's arm over his shoulder, to support his big built in place. They walked to his car and thank god Seongwoo have his driving license.

The journey home was quiet with Daniel mumbling some alien words and thrashed around at the backseat. It's adorable, thought Seongwoo.

Once they arrived at Seongwoo's apartment, he had to haul up the younger out of the car and to his apartment, located on the third floor. It was the hardest job ever since Daniel is much bigger and heavier than Seongwoo who is smaller and leaner, but he had some muscles to it.

His neighbor or one of his best friend open up the door when he heard someone groaning and cursing by the hallway. Jonghyun blinks at Seongwoo when he sees the guy trying to unlock his door as he tries his best to keep Daniel off of the ground.

"Hey, Jonghyun. Don't mind me. I'm just...trying to help a drunk guy.."

"Is that Kang Daniel? The chaebol kid? Where did you find him?"

"Uh, at a party. No, yesterday on campus. Isn't it funny to say that he came to me and asked me to be his one day boyfriend though."

Jonghyun raised his brow. "Did he?"

Seongwoo nods, pushing the door and lean on it while he had both hands under Daniel's armpit, struggling to hold him up. "He did. Saying that he wanted to show his friends that he does have a boyfriend and somehow he came to me rather than finding someone else. It's really funny." Seongwoo chuckles as he remembers yesterday when Daniel asked him to be his boyfriend.

"And you'd said yes. Wow and I thought you said that you will never socialize with the group of rich kids when you are currently am with right now."

"I'm just helping him out Jonghyun ah. It's over though. That one day contract. The party is over and he'd convinced his friends about me being his boyfriend. And...." Seongwoo trails off, eyes averting away down to Daniel and smiles sadly. It is the end though. He had fun, for the first time, genuinely have fun hanging out with Daniel, although he never like rich kids, but Daniel is different and he doesn't act or looks like a chaebol. He looks more like a nice, ordinary kid. And even his friends are nice too.

He takes a deep breath and sighs, "And we'll never gonna see each other again. Starting from tomorrow." the black haired smiles bitterly and Jonghyun could see the sadness in his eyes, and decided that he shouldn't say anything. Knowing that his best friend had fallen in love with the kid, although they had to hang out together in one day.

"Well, good night Seongwoo. I'll see you tomorrow then."

They both bids each other good night and calls it a day. Seongwoo helped Daniel out of his clothes and wash his face and used the extra toothbrush he had kept to brush the younger's teeth and tucked him to bed.

~

The next morning, Daniel jerks awake out of his sleep and look around the foreign room that he had never seen before. His head hurts so much and he regrets on jerking awake like that. His head is getting worst with the throbbing and just then he remembers that he had too much of alcohols last night and...

"Seongwoo!" he suddenly remembers the older that had acted as his boyfriend yesterday. He jumps out and immediately regrets it when he stumbles to the ground. Groaning and cursing at how he had managed to get entangled with the duvet. Kicking it out of his legs, Daniel stood up and wobbles his way to the door. His head is still throbbing painfully but he had to keep going. To find, to see the older again. If he could find him.

"Seongwoo hyung?" he calls once he's standing by the doorway, scanning around the house which does not belong to him but must be the older's.

When he walks further into the house, he bumped into someone and the other turns and screams at the top of his lungs and so did Daniel. They both step back and clutch at their chest, hiding away from the other.

Peeking out, and once they realized who the other was they step out of their hiding place.

"Daniel hyung? Oh what are you doing here? At Seongwoo hyung's house?" Woojin asked out of curiosity when he sees the most unexpected person, standing in Seongwoo's house, half naked and only wearing his shorts which Daniel didn't actually notice until just now. Blushing away as he tried to hide his naked body.

"I...um, I think was drunk and Seongwoo hyung took me home? To his home."

Woojin raised both brows as if he'd just understand the situation and to why Daniel was there. No wonder.

"Is...Seongwoo hyung around?"

Woojin blinks then smile at the older as he continues on with his task, which was given by Seongwoo himself. To look for the book he had forgotten to bring with. "He's not here. He went to class and I came by to get his book for him. Saying that he forgot about it so had asked me to get it for him." the younger shouts 'aha!' when he found the book he's been looking for and was about to leave when a strong hand stops him, making him turn his head to Daniel.

"Let me pass the book to him, please. I...I want to see him." Woojin blinks, tilting his head as if he was trying to think about it and chose to let Daniel takes the book. A wide smile grace on Daniel's face. 

~

Daniel stops on his track when he finally reached the department building where Seongwoo's class are. Two girls pass by him and he quickly stops them to ask if they know Seongwoo and to his relief, they did. Saying that Seongwoo is one of their greatest sunbae in their department and quickly points out the direction to Daniel. They were actually shocked to see one of the chaebol son came looking for Seongwoo.

Thanking the two girls, Daniel climbs the stairs and search for the said class and paused when he finally found it. The class was quiet and it doesn't look like someone is inside but Daniel still peek his head in to see.

Inside, he found Seongwoo leaning against the window, staring into his phone. It looks like class had ended but Seongwoo didn't leave the room, perhaps he was waiting for Woojin with his book and only then he'll go to his next class.

He shoved his phone into his pocket and sighs, eyes looking around until it landed on Daniel and gasp. "D-Daniel?"

The younger smiles and bows to him, walking in slowly, towards the older. "Hi, uhh Woojin pass me this book. Says that you forgot about it, so I came here..uhh, to pass it to you on his behalf."

Seongwoo raised his brow in a questioning way but still takes the book from Daniel. Thanking him in return.

"Well, thanks again. I gotta run, my next class is starting in another ten minutes so...see you later?"

"Wait hyung." Daniel grabs on Seongwoo's wrist, stopping the older from leaving and making the older turn his head to look at him.

"I...I don't want this to stop. This, whatever this is. I want to....continue doing this with you, hyung. I don't know how it happens but it happens. Although we just knew each other for like two days, you make me smile so much hyung. My friends, they all enjoy your company so much and I...I do too." Daniel laughs out of embarrassment. Blood rushed up to his face and he didn't know how to hide it away.

Seongwoo, on the other hand, stood silent and stares at him.

"What I'm trying to say is...I think I'm in love with you hyung. I know, it's kind of weird for me to falls in love with someone just after spending two days with him and then..."

He was shut off by Seongwoo who leans in and kiss him on the lips. Making the younger gasp and widen his eyes because he was too surprised. Seongwoo's face was too close that he could count the eyelashes and only now notices that he had three moles on his right cheeks and, how his lips feel so soft against his own.

Pulling away, they both blushed a crimson red. Seongwoo smiles shyly, scratching his chin. 

"Guess I'm the same as you. I love you too. And don't want this to end yet."

Daniel beams and he smiles brightly at the older. Happy that Seongwoo actually loves him back. Scooping the older up, he kissed the living daylight out of Seongwoo once again. 

"Then, can I call you my boyfriend, for real this time?"

Seongwoo chuckles, as he nuzzles their noses together and grins.

"Yes, you can."

The blonde rejoices and kissed Seongwoo again and again until Seongwoo had totally forgotten about his next class. Enjoying the moment he has together with Daniel. His boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments!  
> Sorry for the typos.


	36. Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo had a very boring life. Working in an office. Being a secretary to his playboy boss who he secretly has a crush on. But he knows he will never have any chance with the man since his boss always bring new partners to the office. And one time bringing a boyfriend which made Seongwoo hurt all over.
> 
> But he didn't know that the boss likes him back. Only finding out that he is when he was about to leave Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ﾟ+｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ

Seongwoo's life were never the best he had ever live for about twenty five years. Working in a boring office life, from 9 to 5 and always wears the same boring looking suit. It's boring and it sucks to be your boss secretary. Your crazy, playboy boss. Almost everyday, Seongwoo had to deal with random girls, screaming into his ears as they demand to be connected to their boss, which at that time Seongwoo knows what his boss is doing, in his office with yet another new girl. Sexy, dressed in a too tight and revealing dress which Seongwoo is sure as hell is uncomfortable and with those killer high heels. And they all wears too much make up that their natural beauty have been preserved under those thick powders, foundations or whatever.

He often ask himself why does his boss likes to play around with these girls, everyday and at the same time, during lunch break or before work ended. Seongwoo can agree that his boss is hot, handsome and every girls dream man, even for Seongwoo too.

His boss is Kang Daniel. Whom people usually says that he is ruthless and mean. Intimidating, yes when it comes to work and if the staff didn't do their works properly. Daniel always wears that cold, stoic, menacing face when he is working, but those feature changes when he had girls with him, some times boys too. Yeah, Seongwoo learn that his boss is bi, attracted to both male and female but he never had one fix person that he would call as the love of his life. Ever.

But only recently Seongwoo notices that his boss behavior changes. Seongwoo rarely sees new girls coming in and out of his office or does he stays late when he had some papers he had to review.

"Seongwoo, can you cancel my three o'clock meeting this evening. I have some matters to handle and someone to meet with. Thanks." his boss says through the intercom and hang up before Seongwoo could reply back.

There it is again. Daniel will always go out by three in the evening or before three and his reasons will always be the same one. He had to see someone. The question is, who though.

~

The questions that Seongwoo have been asking for weeks now, finally revealed itself. Daniel came to work with a new guy, but they seems really close that they both had their arms wrapped around each other's waist. His boss was smiling brightly at the man and then even kissing the latter so very fondly that it hurts Seongwoo's chest so much.

Right, Seongwoo totally forgot to mention that he actually have feelings for his boss, starting from the day he was appointed to be his new secretary. He had always love Daniel since before he became his secretary but Seongwoo being Seongwoo, is afraid to say anything due to they both live in a different part of the world.

"Sir, your meetings has started ten minutes ago." Seongwoo inform the man as he went through his boss schedules for the day. Daniel stops in his track and turn around, excusing himself from the guy.

"Oh, I totally forgot about it. Oh well, I'm sure Jisung can handle it. Anyway, Seongwoo please don't let anyone disturb us alright. Thanks." his boss wink at Seongwoo, throwing his arm again around the man and walk inside, locking the door. Seongwoo could hear giggles and laughter from behind the door.

He swallow the lump and clench his chest since the throbbing comes again. It hurts to see your crush with someone else. Looking very happy.

Seongwoo feels like crying but he can't. He doesn't have the right to cry about the man that didn't even know about his feelings. Let alone know about Seongwoo besides his name and age. As he was told by his boss, Seongwoo did as he says, letting everyone know about him being busy, leaving the part he is busy with a man that he is so fond of.

~

**How long do you intend of running away from us Seongwoo ah. Ignoring most of our calls and not even letting us know where you are.**

The raven haired sigh. He had never thought that his mother (yeah mother, right) manage to find his number after he have been running away from her and his father for almost four years, the reason is because they had called him a disgrace to the family. After knowing that Seongwoo likes men, they somehow pushed him away, harshly saying that he is not their son. And some other harsh words that have been stabbing him endlessly since. Until today, those memories still keeps on repeat, vividly remind him of his parents.

"As long as I can. I think you have said before that I am tarnishing our family's name, remember that mother? It does come from your own mouth, so why should you bother to trying and find me after all this years. You don't actually care, at all. So why bother me now. After fours years."

His mother was silent on the other side and it's how Seongwoo thought. Of course his mother couldn't retorts back what he'd just said. Whatever they say and what he had repeated back, is true. They stop seeing each other and cut all ties after knowing about Seongwoo's orientation. Seongwoo didn't really care because he choose to run away and cut their ties, their connections after all these years without a second thought. He had to get away. He just had to.

**....Seongwoo.. I...we both regrets what we've said to you back in the past. It's...something new to us, and yes we were sad that you were...**

There's a pause in his mother's words and Seongwoo help her by finishing her words, "That I was gay? Is that it?"

**Please don't say that. Yes, that is the reason but....we can't stop that from happening right? You were born that way and your father and I should have accepted you, although you are attracted to men. We are so very sorry, Seongwoo ah. Please...come home.**

"Why should I. Do you think it's easy for me to accept the fact that you guys just shoved me away like that after seeing me kissing a guy, in my room? I'm not that naive mother. And now, I am much more mature and able to think through and decided on what's best for me. And I-"

**Your father is sick, Seongwoo ah. He's dying.**

Seongwoo stops talking and suddenly feels his heart beats fast. His father was sick?

**He was diagnosed for lung cancer, and is in his third stage. It happens two years ago and we thought that after getting all the treatment, taking all those chemo and scans might help him recover or kill those cancer cells but it's getting worst, Seongwoo ah. He had said to me, as his wish that he wanted to see you again, wanting to have here by his side and if he can't make it, he wants you to be there with him and watch him. Buried him when he's dead, mourning for his death. He is sorry, Seongwoo. We both are. Please forgive us, or the very least forgive your father. Please, son.**

Seongwoo gulps down his own spit and mouth became dry. He feels like his heart was about to jump out of his chest when there is a gentle tap felt on his shoulder, snapping his head to the side to see that his boss is staring at him. 

"Seongwoo, did you hear me just now? What time does my meeting starts today?" Daniel asks, boring holes into Seongwoo's eyes as he stares into it. Fixing his necktie as he did so.

"Uhh...hang on a sec.." he says through the phone when he heard his mother keeps calling for his name. Rummaging through the files and scan it through before he sees the time. "It's going to be at one in the afternoon, sir." answering the man's question which Daniel gave him a nod as his response.

"Okay, I hope that all is done for the meeting today. It is...all done right, Seongwoo?" Daniel glances back to see whether Seongwoo actually understand what he'd trying to say.

"O-Of course sir. All is done and arrange in a way that is easy for you to understand them. Everything is on your table."

Daniel once again nods and smiles before he walks inside his office, leaving Seongwoo to his phone calls.

The other's attention went back to his mother. He is still thinking about it. If what his mother had said is true, then Seongwoo have to leave Seoul and go back to his hometown for good and stays there to look after his dying father. Which mean, he have to quit his job and leave Daniel. His one sided crush.

**Seongwoo? Please...you have been awfully silent for a good ten minutes now.**

"Alright.."

**What?**

"I said alright. If that is what he wants, then I'll....come home."

He could imagine how his mother might be smiling widely from the other side since he tone of voice suddenly changes a little bit, like she was relief that Seongwoo is finally coming home again.

**Thank you, Seongwoo. You don't know how much it means to him. To us.**

"It's nothing. I am, logically and biologically your son. It's my duty as a son to be there and help him and you. And I am sorry too."

**Don't say sorry Seongwoo. It's our fault that we drive you away from us.**

"Let's not think about the past again, okay mother?"

**Yes, of course. Whatever you say Seongwoo. Thank you again.**

The call ended with Seongwoo staring blankly to space. Seems like, he does have to leave Daniel. For good. Not like the man even care about him.

~

Seongwoo may not know this but whatever he is thinking about his boss, and thinking that his boss doesn't care about him isn't true. Daniel, knows and have been always looking after Seongwoo for all these years.

What Seongwoo didn't know is that Daniel actually knows him so well, except the part that he likes men and had ran away from home for four years now.

He had been, secretly crushing about the man. After he'd first saw Seongwoo in the building one day, during lunch time. He was quickly to develop a liking to Seongwoo, because Daniel is bi, but he is slowly growing to like men more and more now and soon he might acknowledge himself as gay rather than a bi.

He knows what Seongwoo likes, what car he used, how he likes his coffee should taste like and so much more. Not that he's a stalker (okay maybe he is), he just have a really good resource all around him whom he trust so much. And they had given him the best answers so far, that is Ong Seongwoo.

And the reason why he had personally hand picked Seongwoo to be his newest secretary was because he wanted to be closer to the older. And wanted to be close friend with him if he could but unfortunately, his playboy vibe gets the better of him as he consistently brough girls to his office almost everyday. It's not what he wanted to do but it still happens anyway and he knows that it is not good for his relationship if he wants to be more than just a boss and secretary relationship with Seongwoo.

Daniel could tell by Seongwoo's expression that he often gave him is a bad sign. A sign that means he should stop. But he didn't as he kept going and even to the point of agreeing to date a guy one time. Which he brought the man to his office one day and has his hands around the other's waist, kissing him right in front of Seongwoo which was not his idea at all.

And the way Seongwoo gave him a bitter, grimly expression when he told him to not let anyone comes into his office was a pure fuck up moves. He had screw his chance of winning the older's heart. And he blames his playboy side for that.

When the man, or should he say his 'boyfriend' push him down into his chair and starts straddling him, Daniel had to push the man away. Apologizing for everything.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. You're not the person I want. It shouldn't be this way and you shouldn't be here." Daniel says, looking down as he is scared to meet the guy's face. The silence was deafening and it really scares him if he would lash like the rest of the women who he had rejected for countless of times. Repeating the same word he had said earlier. 

The man chuckles and pulls away from Daniel which surprises him.

"I know. But you kept on trying to get me and so I decided to play along. You have eyes for your secretary didn't you?"

Daniel flushes bright red. The man chuckles and lean on the table.

"I know because I'd seen how you look at him. Although he might not have notice or know me, but I'd seen him around sometimes. And you know....You should start make a move though. Your secretary is pretty hot and handsome himself and I'd seen some men and women checking him out whenever he came into my bar once in awhile."

Daniel was flustered by the thought that this man he sort of calls boyfriend knows about his huge crush for his secretary. He must be an angel or something to know about it. Knowing that there might be some men or women who would claim Seongwoo, made him angry and determine to make a move to get Seongwoo and make him his.

"Go get him tiger. And I mean it though."

The boss smiles at the man. Which he'd return and then they both talk about stuffs, somehow slowly becoming friends.

~

Daniel had an all nighter one day and wakes up by a knock on his door. It has been a week since the event where Seongwoo received that one phone call from someone. The blonde groans and mumbles a raspy 'come in' to the person knocking.

A woman walk in, holding a piece of envelope in her hand, and stretching her arm out to pass it to Daniel when he reach his desk.

Daniel squinted his eyes at the envelope then up to the woman. Then back down to the envelope again. "What's this?"

"A letter sir. Mr Ong Seongwoo had asked me to personally pass this to you this morning. Saying that he couldn't come and give it by himself as he had to go away, as he said."

"Away? Where?" Daniel question, taking the envelope from the woman and starts tearing it up to read the content of it.

"Not sure because he didn't mention anything. But only saying that he wish everyone good luck and wishing that he would want to see them again, one day."

Daniel abruptly stand up after he read the letter. His eyes were wide and mouth gaping as he was too shocked by whatever the paper is saying. The woman startles back and stares at her boss confusingly as to why he had suddenly looks like he had just seen a ghost.

"Pleas tell me this isn't true. Is he really doing this to me? No, he can't. Not before I tell him about my feelings for him." Daniel feels like crying. He quickly scrambles to grab his blazer, his phone and his wallet and key to his car as he ran out of his office, yelling to the woman to cancel all of his appointments and meeting for today. 

_Seongwoo. Please don't leave me. No._

~

Seongwoo passes the key to his landlord after he had finished packing everything up and getting everything into the moving truck. Taking one last look at his condo building, smiling sadly at it.

Guess he will never gonna see it again, perhaps for a couple of years. Seongwoo had to stay with his parents permanently because of his father's condition. That is why he decided to sell his condo away to people. Because he is not coming back anytime soon. Might takes him many years if his father survive his cancer.

When Seongwoo was about to enter his own car and were going to leave Seoul for good, right after his moving truck had drove away, he had to stop in his track when he heard someone screaming for his name from somewhere. The voice sounds all too familiar to him. Seongwoo looks around, frowning when he can't spot the person that had scream his name out.

"ONG SEONGWOO!!"

This time it was much more clearer and the voice is way more familiar now as he turns around to see who it way, since he could feel someone is standing meters away from him. Shocked to see who it was, that he had drop his car keys to the ground and take a step back on his own. Hand finds it's way up to his mouth, to clamp it close.

The person that he had been wishing and wanted for so long is standing right in front of him, meters away, covered with sweats and panting aggressively, is looking at him. Is calling for him. How did he know where he live? And why is he here?

Daniel was panting so much and is very sweaty to the point he could feel his shirt is sticking onto his skin. Ignoring it, Daniel breathe in and out, to slow down his heart rate. Standing up and eyes fixed on the man.

He slowly take a few step forward.

"Ong Seongwoo, where are you going? Why are you leaving without saying anything? Why did you pass the letter to someone else when you should be the one who come and pass it by yourself. Don't you know the rules in the company? If you're resigning, you should at least give out notice for a month or two weeks for the company to look for someone to replace you. Don't you know all that?"

Seongwoo was looking like a fish out of water, as his mouth open and close for a few time, not sure what he should say to his ex boss.

When Daniel is only a few inches away from him, Seongwoo try to speak up. To say the reason why he couldn't give it by himself only to be cut off by soft lips on his own.

Daniel is kissing him, a hand cupping his cheek as another one harshly pulls him forward by the waist. Keeping him close to Daniel, pressing him flush to his chest as Daniel moves to kiss Seongwoo more and more, which Seongwoo is still puzzled and too shock to respond to the kiss. Only letting Daniel kissing him, moving his lips around and tilting his head to the other side when he wanted to. 

But after he finally register what is happening, Seongwoo's eyes closes and he starts to kiss Daniel back. Arms quickly make his way around the blonde's neck.

The kiss was extremely steamy but sweet as they kept kissing each other, until they both ran out of air, pulling away for a short breath before Daniel leans back in to kiss Seongwoo yet again. He can't seems to stop as he keep kissing the older passionately. The smacking of lips became more and more verbal as they keep kissing. It was so very sweet, tasty and full of love and feelings.

Once they feels like they had enough, they pulls away, resting their foreheads together, as they both gaze into each other's eyes. Daniel's thumb gently caressing Seongwoo's cheek as his other hand strokes his lower back.

"Please don't leave....Don't go. Don't leave me alone." Daniel whines, begging for Seongwoo to stay.

The older smiles fondly at Daniel and gave Daniel a soft peck. "I have to. My father is sick and he needs me to be there."

Daniel pouts against Seongwoo's lips but heave out a long heavy sigh after he wraps both arms around Seongwoo's waist now. "Okay, but come back to me soon. Please, Seongwoo. Don't let me wait for too long. I love you and I can't live without you here with me."

Seongwoo let one single tears drop from his eyes. It was tears of joy when he heard what Daniel just said to him. Couldn't believe that Daniel actually loves him back. He leans to give Daniel one last kiss before he pulls away from Daniel, making the blonde whines due to the lost of touch.

"I will. I'll be back sooner before you know it. And I....I love you too."

"Mmm.." is Daniel's reply when he gave Seongwoo one last kiss too, humming against his lips before he let Seongwoo slips into his car and watches as he drives away.

Daniel didn't manage to get his number but he can always ask for his number from the human resource. Knowing that they surely still have Seongwoo's number and will text and call him everyday.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

As promised, Seongwoo did came back to Daniel after two years being apart. Although Incheon and Seoul are not that far away, but Daniel had been respecting the older's privacy. Letting the older have his time with his parents as he found out about the older's past with them.

When Daniel found Seongwoo standing in the middle of his office room, with a wide grin on, Daniel couldn't hold back his feet as he quickly dashes forward and jumps onto Seongwoo, wrapping all his limbs around the older male, and kissing him.

It looks like they were from a romantic drama scene where the protagonist had misses their significant other after they had separated for a long time and seeing each other once again. The automatic thing to do was to jump on and kiss the person right away.

That is exactly what Daniel did. They both laughs and smiles brightly when they can finally be together, for real this time. Since Seongwoo had said that his father is all cured and is well and he didn't need to stay in Incheon again. Daniel was relief to hear that as he pulls the older in for another kiss. Finally, they can be together, forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Sorry for the typos.  
> Leave your comments.
> 
> (´▽`ʃƪ) (ʃƪ・∀・)  
> Juseyo~


	37. Thirty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Daniel first met his senior and soon to be his partner, Ong Seongwoo, two years ago. When Daniel first join the police force, he first and foremost were attracted to the guy, even before he was officially introduce to him. He join the police because he wanted to help the people, his country and make it a better place. Protect the people from harm and reduce all the crimes in the country.

A junior of two years from the guy he was attracted to, Seongwoo is way beyond his touch. The man was a detective. The greatest one of course. He learn that Seongwoo once had a partner, but the girl had to leave since she was transfered to somewhere closer to her hometown. They said that the duo was perfect since they are best of friends. And now, Seongwoo is left alone to solve crimes and disguise himself as someone else whenever he is out in the field.

And that is when Daniel was introduced to the man by their chief.

"Seongwoo ah, come here. I want you to meet your newest partner, Kang Daniel."

Daniel gave a 90 degree bows to the man that is walking towards them. He was intimidating, kind of since Seongwoo had that stoic expression on his face for most of the time, but the man gave a bow in return to acknowledge the younger.

"Hi Kang Daniel, I'm Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo." the guy smiles at him and it was beautiful.

The chief chuckles and strongly gave Seongwoo a pat on his back. "Seongwoo, so he will be your partner for the moment and I want you to evaluate him whenever you guys takes on cases and solving some too. Report to me by the end of the week for two months. I let you decide whether he is best suited to be your partner permanently or not. If you think he is worthy, then give me a note to say that he is. Alright?" 

Seongwoo nods as his response, agreeing to the terms to take Daniel under his wings, although most new recruit should join the other officers for a patrol or for normal cases and not go straight to the level of a detective, but since their chief trust Seongwoo so much, he gave Daniel to him and Seongwoo doesn't have any reason to object him. There must be a reason why their chief let Daniel take the role of a detective in training. He must have excel in his training back in the academy then, Seongwoo thought.

"Good, and Daniel. Seongwoo is our bestest, greatest detective we had ever had. He had proven himself the best of the best since he is able to solve lots of cases fast. Either in a day or simply about several hours after he took on the case. Plus he is very much our proudest and most successful one among others."

Seongwoo bashfully smiles at his chief and Daniel. And Daniel thinks that he looks so cute, being all shy when someone is praising him.

The others nods their heads and agrees to their chief above Seongwoo's awesomeness. Nobody is opposing him, not even the other detective who is much more older and more senior than him can deny how good Seongwoo is and they proud to have him among their team.

"So, you can learn a lot from Seongwoo and take note on how he works. Be good to your senior and who knows, if you show yourself worthy, he might take you as his permanent partner. And you can call yourself detective Daniel." the chief says, patting the younger's shoulder and then retreated to his office, asking everyone to go back to work.

"The chief likes to brag about me. Anyway, shall we go and check on the case I've just receive. It's better to see you out there, so I can evaluate your skills. Come on." 

Daniel follows the older out and they start of their day by solving a crime. And it was outstanding how Daniel witness Seongwoo solving the case in several hours, just like how their chief had said earlier. 

He is impressed and he thinks that he is in love with the older. Not only because he is hot, handsome, but also because he is smart, intelligent, wise and everything that he could describe the guy. He's perfect. Seongwoo is totally Daniel's type.

~

And now, it has been two years since they had been partner. Daniel had proved to Seongwoo and the others that he is as great as Seongwoo are. And they are equally in sync when they takes on a case. Both being smart and fast in solving them, Seongwoo had taken interest in Daniel only after they've work together for three weeks. And Seongwoo had already agree to let Daniel be his permanent partner for good.

So here they are, being best friends and the famous duo detective in their department.

Everybody in their devision likes to call them a 'Perfect Couple' since they sometimes acts like a married couple, bickering about small things that sometime happens when you're in a romantic relationship or are married to one another, considering that Seongwoo and Daniel are housemate after Daniel had been promoted as Seongwoo's partner.

They have been living together since then and have learnt almost everything about each other. Knowing almost everything, their secrets, what they like and love and so on. The two clicks so well and shares a lot of thing in common. Although Seongwoo is two years older than Daniel, but he pays no mind in Daniel calling him just by his name sometimes without honorific and sometime with honorific.

Their friends had even started to think that Seongwoo and Daniel shares a lot more than just being partners and housemate or best friends. They had thought, no, they have started to say that they both have more than that. Which they meant by them being a romantic couple. Seongwoo strongly disagree to this when he first heard about it, while Daniel pays no mind about it at all, and act cooly and calm. Although on the inside, his heart is doing all sorts of stunt when their friends keep saying that they are dating.

Daniel hoped that they are. Hope that it's true and hoping Seongwoo do have feelings for him too, but the older never show any signs that he is interested in Daniel in that sort of way. It's kind of sad to know that, but Daniel thinks that Seongwoo only looks like he is not interested because he is stubborn. The older will never admit that he likes Daniel. Despite sometimes Seongwoo tend to get worried about Daniel health and well being. And fussing about how Daniel is a lazy bum who doesn't like to clean their house or do laundry or even cook. And then worrying about Daniel when he had a teeny tiny cut on his finger or cheek. If that is not love than he don't know what else to say.

~

"For the last time, Daniel and I are not dating. How many times do I have to remind you guys that." Seongwoo groans out of frustration to their friends on their boys night out. They had kept bugging Seongwoo all night long and asking him to admit that he likes Daniel over and over again. Seongwoo had almost throw a wooden stool and a plastic bottle at them which they were saved by Daniel, who had calm him down.

And that too had become their topic to tease the older, about how Daniel is the only guy who can controls him like that, and in return Seongwoo did throw a bottle but not before he smack their heads with it.

The older gave them a satisfying smirk after they all glares at him, of course they still make the older annoyed by asking Daniel to make sure he control his boyfriend.

"I am not Daniel's boyfriend! For fuck sake!" Seongwoo groans, scowling at all of them as they burst into laughter. Seongwoo was fuming, yet it laces with some embarrassment when they calls him Daniel's boyfriend, over and over again.

While they kept teasing Seongwoo, Daniel was laughing along but he was totally happy. He really wish that Seongwoo will open up and says he likes Daniel too and truly wanted to call Seongwoo his boyfriend.

At some points, Daniel sometime can tell that Seongwoo does like him in a romantic way but like he said before, Seongwoo is just too stubborn and rock hard denying that he likes the younger. Which is fine to Daniel, as long as what he thinks about Seongwoo is true. And hoping that he will one day says that he loves him. Daniel doesn't mind waiting since he had since two years ago.

Oh, one more thing, Seongwoo actually know that Daniel likes him, in a way more than just friends, partner in work and housemate. How exactly does the older know, is during the night all of the officers went out for a drink, and soon they all get drunk except for Seongwoo and Daniel.

Seongwoo was a little tipsy but still very much sober while Daniel is completely sober since his tolerance for alcohols was amazing, although Seongwoo had watched how he downed two bottles of soju and three cans of beer for that night, still shocks him when Daniel doesn't slur when he talks or give any signs that he is drunk.

At one point, Daniel and Seongwoo was joking around while they laughs on their seniors and juniors who were completely wasted for that night. They chose to go home and rest. Along the way, Daniel had held on Seongwoo's arm when the older having trouble walking straight, denying now and then, saying that he is fine (which he is not since he almost walk into a lamp post) and Daniel just agrees to him with a nods and a warm smile.

He know that it's not a good idea to confess to a drunk person but Daniel feels like this is his only chance to say it and so he did, in front of their apartment, with them both staring at each other. Seongwoo was flushing and hiccuping a tad bit but he is still sober up, or maybe half drunk by then.

"Seongwoo hyung. I like you." Daniel says in an impulse, boldly admitting to the older with a calm expression. He search for an answer from Seongwoo as he stares into his eyes. Seongwoo was slightly shocked since his mouth was gaping and then closing like a fish out of water. Somehow the looks that Seongwoo is giving him makes him nervous, so when Seongwoo seems to register what Daniel just said to him and was about to reply back what he thinks, Daniel shots his hand up and clamp the older's mouth. Preventing him from talking.

The older frowns and murmuring something that Daniel can't catch. He breathe in and out.

"Don't give me your answers yet, hyung. Just....take your time and think about what I just said. I know that you must think that it's ridiculous for me to falls in love with you but I do. I've fall for you since the day I saw you and was really happy when I get to be your partner. And you'd probably can't imagine that I'm gay. Well, now you know. I'm gay and I like you, a lot hyung. But please think it through and I'll wait as long as you want me to. Just that, I just wanted to let you know."

His eyes were genuine and sincere as he confesses his love to Seongwoo while the older is still utterly shocked and speechless after Daniel pulls away his hand from Seongwoo's mouth.

They stares into each other eyes, with Seongwoo trying to find any sort of hints that Daniel is playing a prank with him but his eyes only shows him the truth and the adoration he has on him. It's sickeningly beautiful and his heart does flutters a little.

"Hyung, say something."

The older blinks, he didn't know what to say so he only says what he think is right, since Daniel himself says that he should take time to reply back his confession.

"I-I'll.....I don't know what to say....but, give me time and I'll give your answer, Niel. Okay?" 

It's okay to say it that way right? It doesn't sound like he is rejecting him. He is just simply too shock that he can't get some words out of his head and he was slightly drunk but after hearing Daniel's confession, all the drunkness went out of the window and he was totally sober up.

Daniel nods, giving him a small, bashful smile as they walked inside. And then neither of them speaks about the matter ever again.

~

Seongwoo knows that he have made Daniel waits for him almost half of the year now and he knows he should stop making the younger wait and just give him the answer that he had already know about. He is sure that is the best answers to Daniel.

But everytime they talk or work or eat or going to sleep, he can't seem to say it. His ego is just too big that he can't say it. He try for many times, whenever he had the chance to say it. When he was alone with the younger but nothing seems to come out of his mouth like he wants it to be. Saying what he wants to say. Nope, his consciousness is not allowing him to do as he want to. His mind and heart says the other way around. Telling him to say what he have to say.

And with constant poking from their friends does not help him at all. He is annoyed to the core that he abruptly stand up and chug down his glass of wine and slams it on the table, startling the group before he storms out. Not turning his head back when he heard someone calling for him, which he knows it's Daniel's.

Seongwoo walks out of the bar and starts headed towards their apartment, ignoring all thoughts and voices around him.

Daniel scowls to all of them, "Now you've done it." he says before he dashes out of the bar. Leaving their friends and the bar. The younger went on the same way where he is sure Seongwoo had taken and soon enough he sees the man, striding fast with both hands in his pocket.

He quickly catches up to him and successfully stopping him from walking away when Daniel steps in front of the man. Startling the older, putting him on halt, furrowing to the younger. He avert his eyes away and walk past Daniel, "Leave me alone."

Although he said that, Daniel knows that Seongwoo didn't mean it, and he walk quickly to get to the older, falling into same steps as he is.

They walk in silent, with Daniel keep on glancing at the older every seconds, just to make sure that Seongwoo is okay and when he heard a sigh coming from the older and also with him stop walking made the younger worried.

"You don't need to be concern about me Daniel. I'm fine if your constant glancing is asking. I'm just, mad but not at you or them. But to myself." Seongwoo groans, running his hand through his hair as they start walking again.

"Why?" is Daniel simple question, making the older look at him. 

"Why? Well, as you should know and should have noticed by now, that I have been making you wait for my answer for half of the year now. I know you must be, by now, frustrated or disappointed that I've kept you waiting."

Daniel blinks, knowing exactly what is Seongwoo is talking about. "I don't mind waiting, hyung. I can still wait until you say it. And will accept whatever answers you gave me, positively. So take as much time as you want." 

"That's what I'm mad about, Daniel ah. I don't want to make you wait for me anymore." he gritted his teeth, once again ran his hand through his hair. His words sort of sounded like Seongwoo is rejecting him. It made Daniel frown, eyes looks a little bit sad by the older's word.

So, Seongwoo is rejecting me then.

That however made Seongwoo snap and glance his way, and when he sees the sullen face from the younger, he waves his hand around, and shaking his head. 

"No Daniel. Don't get me wrong. That is not what I meant when I said I don't want to make you wait any longer." he says as convincing as he can be, to make sure that Daniel didn't actually thinks that he is rejecting Daniel. No, he is not.

But Daniel is still looking very sullen, as if he can't accept the fact that his crush is rejecting him although he just said that he will accept whatever answer Seongwoo will give to him with in a positive way, which technically was not entirely true. He wants Seongwoo to say that he loves him too, more than just friend, accepting Daniel's confession. 

~

The older closed his eyes then open them back, staring at Daniel. He then took the younger's hand and pulls him forward, walking towards their apartment once again. This time though, he says what he should have said while they walk. Giving the answer that Daniel have been waiting for.

"I don't hate you, Daniel. I know that doesn't sound right, and sorry, I'm not that good in admitting my feelings for someone. I'm bad in relaying what I want or feel. I am not rejecting you. I'm sorry that I've made you wait for so long and....god why is it so hard for me to say this." the two paused. Daniel was holding in his breath as he gaze down on their hands, seeing how Seongwoo is slowly lacing their fingers together and then he looks up to see how red Seongwoo's ears are, even though he was looking forward. Afraid to meet with Daniel's eyes but he did turn around anyway.

"Let's just get to the point." Seongwoo says, taking Daniel's other hand and lacing with his own. Then he pulls him forward until Daniel's body is practically pressed against Seongwoo's and the last thing he sees was how close Seongwoo's face to his own before he widen his eyes when he felt soft lips press on his own.

It's a simple kiss, sweet and tenderly. Lips meeting lips, a short chaste kiss. Seongwoo pulls back fast and was turning beet red by his own action. He wanted to die.

"So....I'd rather show it than umm saying it in words. So, uh please don't ask me to repeat that for now. And let's just go home." he couldn't meet with the younger's eyes as they kept darting in every direction besides Daniel's. Turning on his heel, ruffling his own hair and face palming himself because he was really embarrassed. While Daniel was utterly shocked, bringing his hand up to his lips where the lingering touch was still there. Slowly, he smiles brightly and was truly happy about Seongwoo's answers to him. 

Giggling, Daniel suddenly feels giddy so he linked their arms together and lacing his hands with Seongwoo, giving the older a peck on his cheek which made the older squeak.

"I'm happy. Thank you." Daniel smiles adoringly at Seongwoo which the older was replies back with a small nod. Squeezing Daniel's hand, eyes became softer as he stares at Daniel, before they both walks away, continuing their way home, hand in hand.

Yeap, Seongwoo is bad in admitting things as he can't describe them with words so he usually shows it to them, physically. Like hugging or holding hands. And the meaning of their chaste kiss was that it means he loves Daniel too. And it can also mean that he is asking for Daniel to be his boyfriend or says that he loves him too or I like you. 

Satisfied by Seongwoo's answer, that night they falls asleep in each other's arms. Not before they says few 'I love you's' to one another, which made Seongwoo all flushed up.

/

/

/

/

/ 

Somehow, after their colleagues and friends found out that Daniel and Seongwoo are dating each other, they could see how their teamwork have improved much more. They became better than they has been before. They think that it must be because they are boyfriends, so their teamwork have become dynamic. Powerful that they both has consistently makes the chief proud.

And soon, Seongwoo and Daniel doesn't feel shy in showing initiating some physical contacts to one another in front of their friends. Sometime giving kisses here and there at their workplace, or even while they are busy solving cases. They all pay no mind as they cooed at how cute they are.

The protective and possessive side of Seongwoo comes out whenever someone teases his younger boyfriend or when their suspect, enemies is trying to hurt him. Seongwoo will use all his body to protect Daniel and wow how Daniel loves the way Seongwoo is taking care of him and totally surprises to see Seongwoo using his fist or kicks when the bad guy tries to hurt Daniel. Although Seongwoo is leaner than Daniel, but the man got the muscles and the strenght. 

One last punch to the guy that had tried to stab Daniel, which knocking him out, Seongwoo pulls away, huffing and puffing. "Don't you dare ever try to hurt him. Not on my watch, asshole." Seongwoo exclaim, and went to check on Daniel. Kissing the small cut at the corner of his lips and caressing his cheeks and sighs in relief when he sees no major cuts, helping his boyfriend up to stand.

Daniel slings his arm over Seongwoo's shoulder and smiles. "You're such a hero, hyung."

The older gave Daniel a light jab as he help the younger to walk, "Of course I'm a hero. I am your hero after all." 

Cheesy but Daniel love it. Kissing one another after that and giggles. 

Well, people do crazy stuff when they are in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos.  
> (灬ºωº灬)


	38. Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Seongwoo felt during his performance on Sandglass during their World Tour. And what WannaOne think of Sandglass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to write about how I feel when I listen to Sandglass and just imagining and picturing on how the other members feels about the song :3

1st of June marks the start of Wanna One’s World Tour that will be going on for months. The first one was being held in their own country for the next three days, and also after the three days, they will be having their latest comeback. 

For weeks, the boys had been busy preparing themselves for their world tour while they each had their own solo schedule to be thinking of. Juggling times between work, practice, rehearsal, rest, eat, sleep and so on is exhausting. Everyone is exhausting, and not to mention they will be manage by a new company on 1st of June which had a good connection with YMC.

Before their tour starts, just a few months back they boys had their own sub unit they needed to focus on. Which made their upcoming comeback way more better than before. They were divided into four sub units, and had at least two or three members in one unit.

They didn’t choose their own sub units though. Their mentor did. The person that will compose songs for them, write lyrics and perhaps even sings a long if they want to.

Heize is one of the mentor, and during Wanna One Xcon, Seongwoo was not presence since he was sick and had to visit the hospital, much to his group members dismay, worrying about his health. So on behalf of him, Seongwoo had personally asked for Jisung to talk about him, at least to Heize since he really wanted to try and have a collaboration with her.

His wishes came true when Jisung had told him that Heize chose him because of the words that Jisung has relay to Heize which was mostly Seongwoo’s. She was touched and was is dilemma since she thought of choosing Jisung but in the end she chose Seongwoo because she loves the way Seongwoo think and talk although the person himself is not there. And lastly she chose Daehwi and they form a sub unit called, The Heal.

They starts filming their variety show as in their own unit for for a month and between that, preparing for their latest comeback and also their world tour.

Seongwok and Daehwi was the only Wanna One members that had a vacation in Japan, just because they had to film for the show and Heize flew herself to Japan just to spent and have her moments with them. Letting the two listen to the music that they will sing later. And the song was introduced as Hourglass, a ballad, soft music that have a really deep meaning into it. Seongwoo loves it so much and he couldn’t wait to make a recording for the song.

~

Wanna One made a special surprise to their fellow beloved Wannables on their first day of tour. Introducing their comeback song, Light. And also showing off their sub unit songs to their fans.

They each have their solo dance stage just before their sub unit songs, but only one member did so to represent their unit.

Triple Position was a blast and the beat was really catchy and something that you would listen to and dance along with since it was really good. Their song called Kangaroo. Daniel and Woojin’s rap kills it along with Jaehwan’s powerful vocals. They are likely to be the greatest sub unit among others. Seeing how fans was enjoying their performance so much, that they think they will be the favorite to their fans. It doesn’t matter anyway.

During Kangaroo, The Heal is getting themselves ready under the stage. Seongwoo had to leave Daehwi and stand further away since he will be dancing before Hourglass starts.

The two gave each other a hug and a encouraging cheers before they were separated. Although they were not the closest members, but when they had spent their times together for this sub unit, it had made them got closer and closer.

The other Wanna One members sat and wait at the backstage, watching through the screen when Triple Position is performing. Commenting here and there. And applauding when they finishes. Wooing as they were really good and they enjoy their song so much.

Once it’s done. It’s time for The Heal to make their appearances. Nervous is a must, clammy hands and cold sweats was visible.

~

”It’s now or never.” Seongwoo says to himself as he ascending the stage, for his solo dance. It’s nerve wrecking but this is for his beloved Wannables. All this is for them.

Daniel and the others had joined the rest of the members backstage as they get all the compliments and praises from their friends and staffs. It was really fun. When the music starts, indicating the dance had begin, they all had their eyes on the monitor screen, where Seongwoo was the sole focus for the moment.

They were amazed by Seongwoo. As always coming from one of their best dancers in the group too. Fans was awe-ing and wah-ing when he dance, and they almost screams when Seongwoo knelt down on the floor, leaning against the chair, picking up an hourglass with his hand. It was awesome that even the others was bewildered.

”Ommo.” Was the only word Jisung could utter out.

When Seongwoo stands on the stage after he placed the hourglass back on the floor and stare into the camera was mind blowing, that made every fans screams before the stage went dark.

Daniel can’t say a word at all. Too focus on watching the screen to even able to think about anything.

The music starts, and the whole stage was painted with purple lights. It was beautiful.

~

During the song, both Daehwi and Seongwoo delivered it with a maximum emotions. Conjuring their feelings, emotions to the fans as they sing. Standing by the stage, holding onto the mic, looking out to the vast oceans of Wannables was making them tearing up, except that they hold it in. Delivering the song as powerful as they can.

The others was gaping. They know that the song will be good, but not this good. They've heard them practice before but just a little bit, but to actually hear them in full length was something else. And don't let them mentioned how they felt when they saw Heize sunbaenim stands at the other stage, looking back at the two The Heal members. Since she is singing in a perspective of their fans. The meaning was extraordinary that even the Wannables and the fellow Wanna One members are moved by the lyrics.

They could imagine how it feels like when the time comes for them to disband, and with Wannables singing the part which Heize is singing might make them cry, thinking back at how they had been with their precious fans for the year.

"How can they...they look so calm.." Jisung sniffles, because he was moved by the song. Hourglass might actually make it to the top 10 in any music charts though.

Some of the others did feels their eyes tearing up, but all is well, as they simply wipe it off. Daniel couldn't take his eyes of his hyung. After Heize sunbaenim finishes, they continue on and soon it ended, with them cheering and screaming for the two names. They could see how fans had shakes their lightstick in a same tempo. And the loud cheers of 'ONG SEONGWOO! LEE DAEHWI! HEIZE! HOURGLASS!' keeps resonating the whole dome.

Plus not mention the messages appeared on the wide LED screen made the fans to tears up even more. Even the Wanna One is crying.

Damn how they manage to pull their heartstrings so hard.

The Heal units gave each other a warm, tight hug after their stage ended. Standing on the stage together, overwhelm by the emotions they have right now. 

~

When they went on backstage and towards the others. The Heal units didn't get to braced themselves from the group hug. Almost knocking them back by the shear force.

Their leader cries as he hug Daehwi's small frame. Daniel quickly engulfing his Seongwoo hyung once he saw the older's silhouette coming closer and closer. And everybody joins in.

"You did great, Seongwoo hyung." Daniel whisper against his hyung's hair, giving the older a kiss as to comfort him since Seongwoo's eyes were kind of glassy.

Seongwoo smiles and pats the younger's back. They continue hugging until the next sub unit had to go on stage to perform. 

~

They thought nobody will cry that day, but the members were wrong when they performed Always, that Seongwoo break down. Seongwoo turns around to hide his face as he wipes away his tears, with the help of Minhyun and Jinyoung who was standing next to him. Saying that it's okay, but damn how he couldn't stop himself. 

Once the song ended, the rest of Wanna One went to his side and making sure that he is okay. Daehwi did burst into tears but only after the song ended, while some others did starts tearing up but manage to not cry it out.

And again, Daniel went to Seongwoo's side. arm firmly wrapped around the older's body as they all walked towards the main stage. Daniel never like seeing his hyung cries, because it breaks his heart to see him like that. Since Daniel was good in controlling his emotions that he hates it when he sees others cries or feels sad or upset. He rarely cries so people often says that Daniel was a strong willed man. Able to keep his emotions in place despite all the problems they sometimes had.

The 1st day of their world tour ended and everyone went home to rest. 

Daniel pulls Seongwoo to his bed and they cuddles together for the rest of the night. Knowing well enough that his Seongwoo hyung needed the comfort from any one, or better yet from Daniel. Judging by how Seongwoo sings Hourglass and all other songs, makes him weak and tired. As few of their songs contains lots of meaning or needed a lot of emotions to go with. And Seongwoo was the best person is conjuring all that, as he sings with extra emotions and gentleness in his voice. He is like the male version of SNSD's leader, Kim Taeyeon. **_(A/N: I'm just comparing without any reason. Please don't bash me for this :p)_**

~

2nd day of world tour and yet again, The Heal delivers the song with more emotions than yesterday. And this time, Heize sunbaenim was not around as only her voice that she recorded were play when it was her part, but what surprised most of the staff and Wanna One members was that, all of the fans sang along the lyrics, while they swing/sway the lightstick around.

Seongwoo and Daehwi were bewildered by the fact that their fans are singing Heize's part where she had specifically said that it is from the fans point of view, which they are currently had the chance in listening to them singing.

The purple ocean were swaying in the dark, looking so beautiful and lovely.

And once again, Daehwi tearing up while Seongwoo looking composed and calm, as they continue to sing the last part of the song.

Wanna One members had their mouth hung open, when they heard the fans singing. Moved by their lovely Wannables.

Daniel feels like crying, because somehow the Hourglass does gave him the feeling of thinking how it will be when they disband. How he will miss their fans and is brothers so much after separating and go back to their company. How he worried for Seongwoo hyung because of the recent controversy with his agency. If he could, he wanted to invite Seongwoo to join MMO and debut as a new and permanent unit along with Jisung hyung and the other MMO boys whom joined PD101 last year.

Tears slip out of his eyes as he listens to the song, watching his hyung sings Hourglass.

It was perfect. Seongwoo's voice was perfect and soothing.

They had they fun time and happy time while they perform some other songs, but when the part they open up and be emotional starts, they all sort of will be emotional too.

The last part, Seongwoo tells everyone that he loves hearing them sings to the song. It's like, it's not only a small sub unit but it's like Wannables was a part of The Heal that he was happy.

~

3rd day and it goes on. Hourglass never fails to amazed the fans and Wanna One's members. The Heal was the best sub unit although it only consist of two members. Fans sang to the lyrics again, and Seongwoo this time takes out his ear piece to listen carefully to Wannable's singing. Focusing to their voices as he closes his eyes and opens them again to watch the wavy purple oceans in front of him.

For the whole three days, fans cries and laughs. They successfully ended their Seoul World Tour for the moment and will focus on promoting their comeback tomorrow and for about two weeks after that. Before they once again starts another World Tour, all around countries.

At home, they enjoy a their meal with chickens and jokbal. And then went to sleep after, since they were tired.

Seongwoo and Daniel yet again found themselves cuddling, now on Seongwoo's bed. Sharing their thoughts about the tour and their comeback for tomorrow.

A comfort and warmth from the others is enough to make them comfortable until they falls asleep in each other's arm. Surrounding by Seongwoo's seal dolls.

They hoped, wish that they can stay together, forever even after they disbanded at the end of the year. But really hoping that they didn't went to their separate ways at all.

Because Daniel can't live without Seongwoo hyung, and that goes the same to Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.


	39. Thirty Nine (mpreg Niel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen when Daniel got himself pregnant while they still promoting as Wanna One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^ω~)

Wanna One is preparing for their comeback. They had filmed most of their MV and recorded all their songs. The only part left is for them to promote it on music show in few more days. But they are not sure if they could because, some shocking news had made them feel at lost on how should they promote or go out to public.

The shocking news was that, well although they know that their center is dating or is in a relationship with their team energizer, and knowing how deep their relationship is, consider they often or not most, had walked into their steamy time. By accident if I may add.

They accepted them being a couple, since Jihoon and Woojin were one of the pair who is in love with each other too and have been dating three months after their debut last year, but never went to that part of being too intimate, since they are not in the legal age yet.

The news was shocking because, their center, Daniel is actually (quite impossible and ridiculous though) pregnant. Like how did that even happen anyway? A male getting pregnant was not possible since they don't have a uterus to hold on the fetus or am able to deliver them normal since they don't have that part of a women.

Jisung had arranged a group meeting, to discuss of the matter at hands. This is tough and as a leader, it's even more tougher to even explain it to the management about the sudden, shocking news. It's still new and Daniel can always joins the comeback stage and other activities but because he is in the earliest stage that it might be a problem to them. If Daniel decide to keep it, then he can't go and do something extremely dangerous that could threaten the fetus's condition.

The culprit that is responsible fo making Daniel pregnant is none other than Seongwoo, since they had sex multiple times, sometime even going raw and not using any condoms, so it could happen with Daniel being pregnant, because another thing is that Daniel loves to bottom rather than topping. Giving himself away rather than taking it.

And as a result if with him being pregnant, which is still a mystery to them about how he ended getting pregnant.

Daniel explains everything and while Seongwoo sat beside him, nodding to every words Daniel had said and glance to the younger when he felt hand slipping through and lacing their fingers together. They both look at each other and smile.

Everyone was listening very attentively and genuinely concerned about the news but overall, they accept it. And that makes them both happy.

"Then, you have to tell the management, Daniel. They have to know, at the very least. Because you plan on keeping it, so they have to know."

Seongwoo can sense that the younger boy body became stiff at the statement. He is afraid but Seongwoo is with him and he will go and talk to the management together. The older squeeze the younger's hand.

"We'll have a word with them later. But for now, let's not say anything about it until we tell them ourselves." Seongwoo answers on behalf of Daniel in which Jisung nodded his head and call off the meeting. Advising the rest of the members to keep their mouth shut.

Daniel turn his body a little to face the older, hand still holding onto the older's.

"Hyung...should we really have to tell them about it. I mean, if they know, than they will surely tell me not to be too active and will surely cut me off most of out comeback promotions and other of my solo activities and group activities." Daniel whined, looking like a sad puppy.

"We have to, Nielie. We don't want to endanger the little one right. So better be safe than sorry. Hm?" said Seongwoo reassuringly towards his lover, hand went up to hold the younger around the neck and leans in to peck on Daniel's temple, lovingly. 

The younger sighs as he close his eyes upon Seongwoo kissing his temple. Well, Seongwoo is right. If he wants the baby, then he have to tell them. And most probably they're both gonna get the lecture of their life. But as long as he have Seongwoo with him, then it's fine.

~

Hours later they did went to see and have a private talk with the upper person of their company. The guy was literally shocked and do gave them the finest lecture of their lifetime but then cool down and accepted the news.

This is something they could not tell the media about because it might shocked the whole world and their fans about it. So the company had to discreetly keep Daniel out of media's eyes and it's people. Hoping that until the time of the baby's due to be born, they would be able to keep it a secret. The whole company will take responsibilities and will tell Daniel's own originally company about it and so does Seongwoo's.

Upon finding out about Daniel's pregnancy, both his own company and the company he is currently under contract with had put Daniel in house arrest. Due to they need him to be healthy and keep him away from all sorts of activities if possible. Much to his dismay and protest, and some good alone talk with his fellow MMO CEO and Jisung that Daniel reluctantly agrees to be under house arrest with his manager while the rest of the members is off promoting their latest comeback. It's sadden him that he isn't able to join his fellow members but due to his safety and the fetus condition he had to stay away.

He wish to join Seongwoo on stage and be with the older but he can't so he stays at home, reading about a fake articles about him being sick and needed to stay in for a few weeks. Well that was bad and people have starts commenting and speculating things.

Daniel absentmindedly rubbed his tummy, although it's still very small, he somehow could feel the baby inside him and couldn't help but smile down at his tummy.

"Appa gonna take good care of you." he says.

~

When Daniel was around five months, the fans and the netizens had demanded an explanation regarding Daniel sudden disappearance from the public eyes and many have gone and think that the center is being held back by their management, hidden away from everyone because perhaps there might have been some scandals or controversy happen to the center.

But it shocks them when one day, Swing Ent (Ent or Company whatever) held a conference for Wanna One and also presenting the center to the public, which is currently having a belly bump. 

People was surprised and starts throwing lots of questions to the man, which Daniel flinches and trying his best not to answer any of the questions. He was currently accompanied by his lover, Jisung, Minhyun and Sungwoon. All the hyungs came together to defend the younger. Although they should include Jaehwan and the others, but they decided to keep them out since they are afraid that the fans might start attacking them with stupid questions. And who knows, they might try to dig deeper and find out about their Pink Sausages dating too.

Some of the questions was harsh when they listen to it and it made them angry by all the negativity and all the sharp comments. And one time when Seongwoo actually snapped. Which shocked the whole people in the room, including their management and Daniel and the others too. Never had they seen Seongwoo snapping to people.

"What so bad about being pregnant and be in love with a man anyway? Love has no boundaries or should only be between men and women. We should be more open minded and accept the fact that not everyone in this world are straight. Not everyone wish to be with the opposite sex or interested in them. And I, as one of them, does not afraid of being called gay or so. I don't care about what will the people say to me, because they don't have the rights to control my life or telling me what is right and what is wrong and who should I love and not love. Deal with it and screw you for being narrow minded." Seongwoo says, standing as he tells the people inside the room. He is serious and there is no trace of playfulness in his face.

Seongwoo glances next to him, towards Daniel who is staring at him. "I love this man and you can't stop me or him from loving each other. And the baby, yes it's ours and we plan on having him or her. Either you people like it or not, it's not our problem. Keep that narrow minded of yours and take it somewhere else. And stop spreading hatred around. You can share the truth and I don't care."

And with that he gave a bow and took Daniel's hand in his and drag the younger out of the room, the others quickly stood up and bows to the people too and follow the two out of the room, leaving their company to sort things out.

They took a mental note, not to ever provoke a calm and playful Seongwoo, since he have that side of him that he rarely shows to them. Which is pretty scary when they see it.

Daniel sobs, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand as he let himself being drag by Seongwoo. The older squeezes his hand and keep walking. And then Daniel walks a little faster so he could cling onto Seongwoo's arm. Linking them together as he rested his head on Seongwoo's shoulder while they walk away.

Seongwoo glance down and gently stroke the younger's cheek with his other hand. He will protect Daniel as long as he can. Making sure that nobody will hurt him. Or their baby.

Jisung, Sungwoon and Minhyun manage to catch up and gave Daniel a pat, and saying all the encouraging words to help makes him feel better. The three felt proud to Seongwoo, for sticking up to his lover like that, and was impressed as well.

~

Somehow, whatever Seongwoo had said two months back had made him more popular and he even get a very good, positive comments. Most of their fellow fans supported his words and is protecting Daniel from all the bashing and negative comments he sometime gets from crazy saesaengs.

They loved their Wanna One boys and they will do whatever it takes to protect and cherish them. So whenever one negative comments pops out, a loyal Wannables will starts bashing that person. 

And with Daniel already being in his seventh month, he is preparing to welcome the girl. Yes, the baby is a girl and he is excited. Seongwoo is excited and their other Wanna One members are excited too. Mrs. Kang had came down from Busan and pay him a visit, with all sorts of baby's gift with her.

She actually happy at the news of Daniel pregnant, although pretty surprised herself but she accepted it anyway and was so damn happy to be a grandmother soon. Even Seongwoo's parents came to visit and is happy as well.

Daniel is really happy that everyone had openly accepted the fact that he is pregnant and most fans have been very supportive of him and Seongwoo. Their management even granted Daniel three months leave after he gave birth to the girl. Since, most mothers would need the rest and time with their baby.

They even granted a month leave for Seongwoo. Consider him being a father soon. Or both will the fathers soon.

~

And when the time comes, Daniel had been sent to undergo a c-section, since male could not have a normal way to deliver a baby. He had to go through c-section and the doctor was kind enough in letting Seongwoo to come in, to be with Daniel and even says that he could help in calming Daniel down while they go through the surgery.

Everyone was worried. They panicked and had run straight from their concert to the hospital upon hearing the news of Daniel going into labor.

Some fans had starts gathering around the hospital and had yells out 'FIGHTING' to Wanna One and to Daniel. Praying that everything will go smooth.

Seongwoo wanted to faint and he sees all the equipment, he felt dizzy as he stands next to Daniel's head, gripping onto the younger's hand as he whisper lots of soothing words. Although he can't see what is happening due to his sight being blocked by the blue drape hanging just above Daniel's tummy, he couldn't help but to feel anxious as he watches the doctor move around and get all the equipment he needed to take the baby out. God it's terrifying.

"Hyung....hyung...I'm scared." Daniel mumbles, tearing up as he stares at his lover who looks equally scared as he is.

"It's okay Daniel. You're gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay too." Seongwoo says, kissing the hand he's holding as an attempt to make the younger feel safe and relax. Daniel sobs, moving his head so he could get closer to Seongwoo's face when the older bend down a little which made him to be in the same lever as Daniel's face. He let the younger buried his face in his neck as the doctor keeps on going.

Daniel could someone touching him but at least he can't feel the pain of being cut through his belly. Thanks to the anaesthetic drug that made his lower half body goes numb. It helps, but to still feel the soft touch and hear all those metals clashing together made his cry more and more. He wants it to end quick.

And soon, the only sounds they could hear was the loud crying noise coming from a baby. Both of them snapped their eyes opens at the sound. Both glances down, to the doctor. 

"Congratulations! It's a girl! And you both are a father now!" The doctor says, as he hold the baby in his arm, before he pass the newborn into one of the nurse's hand, so that she could take the baby and show it to Daniel and Seongwoo.

When the nurse brought their daughter closer, Daniel and Seongwoo starts to cry again. As they both smiles happily, because they finally able to meet their newly born daughter.

It's was a the happiest day of their life. And both of them shared a kiss as the doctor starts to sew Daniel's tummy.

~

All of the Wanna One was super excited and extremely happy when they finally saw the girl. Jumping around and laughing and cooing when they held the small girl in their arms, after Daniel was brought to a room.

The grandparents came in and was crying as well. They couldn't believe it that they have became a grandparents now. Mrs. Kang went to her son's side and kiss his face and temple and congratulating him for being so good. Daniel smiles as he thanked his mother.

Mr. Ong pulls Seongwoo into a tight hug as he ruffles his son's hair, also congratulating him. While his mother kissed his cheeks. They moved towards Daniel and did the same thing, and Mrs. Kang gave Seongwoo a friendly, gentle hug too. Cupping the boys cheek in her hand as she says her congratulations too. Proud to have such a good, nice and loving son in law, although they aren't married yet. But most probably will be, soon.

Their company came to visit and congratulates them and all. 

Seongwoo and Daniel was truly happy. 

~

The news broke out, and many fans and netizens congratulates the pair. And somehow, there is no negative comments at all. And that made the two happy. Hopefully that their daughter will be able to live and grow up without any problem and negativity.

And, they named their daughter as Mi Hi (meaning beautiful joy). The surname can be either Ong or Kang. They love the name and how it sound to their daughter. Because she did bring the joy to the two and is very beautiful.

"Let's call her Ong Mi Hi."

"Nah, she can be Kang Mi Hi too."

"Yeah, guess she can be both. Ong Mi Hi and Kang Mi Hi."

"Yeah."

The two cooed at their daughter after they took her home, which the newborn opens her big, bright eyes and stares at her fathers. Seongwoo and Daniel shares a kiss, smiling against their lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Kudos & comments


	40. Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim Reaper Seongwoo went down to take Daniel's life, but in the end he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the way he looks during Sandglass performance in M Countdown, if u guys remember the one with the blue stripe suits :3

When people dies, where do they go? Who came to get them and escort them to the afterlife? Of course it is none other than the grim reaper. They usually disguises themselves as one of the humans among the humans and will show themselves when it’s time for the person they are task to take with comes.

Some never give the souls of the humans any spare times. When it is time for them to leave earth, they have to obey and leave together with the chosen grim reaper.

Ong Seongwoo is one from the many grim reapers that has been looking down to the humans and have escorted many lives to their designate place. He love his works and usually he’ll show no mercy when some of the souls disobey his order, and he would often used his brute force if he have to, so he could finish off his task is bringing the souls to it’s resting place.

Today was the same as every other day. He gets the list of humans that will die soon in that very same day or the next day. So he went down on Earth and disguises himself as one of the human. Donning a midnight dark blue suit and blazer. To them, he might look like their actors or idols or models that they found hot and handsome. Because he does have that sort of face. One of the many faces where humans wish to have. Ethereal and breathtakingly handsome. He looks like a freaking sculpture and also looks like an Adonis.

As always, Seongwoo walked down the pavement, going through the list of names again and again. Five people, and most of them is going to die by killing themselves, due to stress of having to go through a hard life, or had enough of being tremendously bullied in school, having enough of the wife who constantly screams in your ears all day, of just because he was never wanted or needed in this world.

What?

Seongwoo stops, staring at the name that wanted to die because he was never needed? Meaning, people never actually care or acknowledge of his presence? Are you serious? What sort of reason is that, that had made this man named Kang Daniel wants to kill himself because no one ever care or know he existed.

The reaper is sad but at the same time confused by this man. The time of his death will be tomorrow at 10 pm, by jumping off a roof.

The reaper sigh and proceed to retrieve the souls who will die in few hours. He will have to deal with the man named Kang Daniel tomorrow, since he is the last person to die on his list.

*

"You are relieve of your body and will be taken to hell due to suicidal. It's a big crime for ever killing yourself that even the heaven won't take you in." Seongwoo quickly snapped his fingers even before he let the last soul of the day to explain herself to him. Knowing well enough that she will try to reasoned with him and asked for a second chance to live through and make things right in her life. But as one of the greatest reaper, Seongwoo never gave a chance to a single souls he has taken.

Although some of his fellow reapers did have mercy on few lost souls that dies without consent, gave them one more chance to live their life and make things right. Perhaps from that, they could live longer and could get away from the reaper's hands. Which some did, and ridiculously thanking a grim reaper who had given them the extra life. Despite knowing that reaper aren't always nice or kind to anyone.

Not even to their own kind.

He slash the last name in his list for today and decided to retreat and take a rest. There is only only two people left which will die tomorrow and one of them is the guy, named Kang Daniel.

The reaper decided he needed some fun time and went to the nearest bar to start drinking. 

Who says reapers don't drink and have fun. Seongwoo is one of the many fellow grim reaper who have fun when they want to, but not to the point of sleeping with anyone in which had happened to some of his fellow reaper.

Ridiculously lame. Who sleeps with a human being when you're a not so mortal anyway. Not him. Nope.

Seongwoo leans forward on the bar counter, sipping on his glass of vodka he'd had ordered. One glass will be enough for him as he is not much of a drinker anyway. As he sips in the liquid, he heard someone gasping from his side. The reaper turn to see who it was. He found a man, with caramel colored haired staring at him with a tinge of pink hue painted his chubby cheeks.

The man giggled as he suddenly stretched his hand out to poke on Seongwoo's left cheek. Making the reaper to lean away from the drunk man.

"Your moles....they looked like a....like a....constellation. It's pretty..." the man says in between hiccups. He is so wasted as what Seongwoo think. Curtly nod his head as a silent thank you with his awkward smile. He turned his head away and proceed to drink his vodka again and wish that the man will leave him alone, but he didn't. As he could feel the guy's hot breath against his skin, suddenly sending chills down his spine.

Seongwoo turns to face to face with a really pretty, handsome face. Wait, what? Did he just said that?

*

The reaper puts his hand on the guy's chest and slightly push him away from him. Seemingly weird out by the man being so very close to him. 

"Sir, you're drunk and I think you should just go home and-" before he could he finished his words, the caramel haired guy suddenly hurls on him. Covering his dark blue suit with his vomits. And once he's done, the guy passed out in Seongwoo's arm which almost made him fall off his high chair.

The bartender ran around the counter to help him and to clean up the mess the guy had just made. Apologizing on the fainted guy's behalf as he said he is one of the regulars that goes by the name, Kang Daniel.

Wait. Kang Daniel? As in, the guy that will die tomorrow by jumping off a roof?

Seongwoo dismissed the bartender's apologies and says it's alright and pulls out his wallet to quickly pay for his and perhaps Daniel's drink as well.

"If you wish to take him home, let me give you the address."

Seongwoo looked at the bartender confusedly. How the heck does the bartender even know Daniel's house address?

"Don't worry, I'm stalking him." said the guy, almost knowing what Seongwoo was thinking about.

"He gave it to me one time when he was sober, saying that when he's drunk, he wants me to call for a cab and tell them the address to his home to the driver. Because, this guy over here does not have any friend or family. He's all alone and lonely. Trying to make a living out of going to work and well, always gets drunk when he's stressed out.

Somehow, Seongwoo felt pity for the guy in his arm. How can a guy like him does not have a single friend at all. Nor a family to go to. Is he having a hard time living his life? Is his parent's dead or something? Was he being bullied that nobody wish to be his friend because he was a freak or just weird?

"Thank you, I'll be on my way now." Seongwoo says, after taking the small piece of paper between his finger, trying his best to not drop the passed out Daniel. He knows he shouldn't care and just leave the guy in the bar but he couldn't, so he takes the liberty of taking Daniel home although he is all drenched and covered with the guy's vomit. It's getting bad as the time goes by. So he need to be quick.

*

Soon he found the guy's house and unlock the front door with a swift of his finger, glancing around to make sure that nobody saw him doing that, since it's an apartment complex and anyone would have seen him do that.

He drag the man into his bathroom and strip the man off the dirty clothes and starts splashing water on his face, to wake him up.

Daniel blinks and try to focus his eyes on the person. The stranger that he saw back in the bar. With bleary eyes, he rubbed his eyes away and soon his gaze were focused and sees the man more clearer. Daniel smiles.

Okay, that was blinding. 

"You're cute....and pretty...and handsome....and I must be dreaming for seeing such a handsome man standing in the middle of my....my bathroom I think and is....oh, covered with vomits? Wow....I'm sorry....and.." Daniel slurs and was about to passed out again but Seongwoo manage to grab hold onto the guy's shoulder and shakes him vigorously, and also slapping his cheeks until it turns red.

Daniel whine at that. "Ow! What...hey, that hurts. Wait.." Daniel, which is now slightly sobered up stares at Seongwoo. Blinking as he cupped his stinging cheeks, and winced when it hurts. Wait, it hurts. Meaning, this is not a dream.

"What are you doing in my house? How did you know where I live? And...why am I naked? And...." he points a finger, accussingly at Seongwoo when he suddenly realized that the guy was trying to wash him, that's why he was stripped out of his clothes.

"Stay calm. I'm not trying to do anything bad at you. Plus, the bartender gave me your address. So, here I am and also, you're sort of throws up on me though. At least let me wash up before I leave."

"Oh." is what Daniel could say. He somehow captivated by the man's beautiful, handsome face. The man in front of him is gorgeous that Daniel wishes to marry him. Oh, shit. He can't do that. He never will anyway because he will die soon. And Daniel had planned on killing himself tomorrow by jumping off the roof of his apartment complex, but something about the man in front of him made him wanting to think it twice about killing himself.

Perhaps, the man in the dark blue suit was sent down from heaven to him and he is an angel? Which is actually the opposite. Seongwoo is no angel. He's a servant of god, yes, but he is no angel. He is the grim reaper that was sent down to takes away souls and one of it is Daniel's.

Seongwoo somehow could sense that Daniel is thinking about him. And somehow, he wanted to tell Daniel that he is no ordinary human being but is actually a grim reaper.

And you know what? He did tell Daniel that. Which made the man laughs his ass off. Saying that the man is making such a lame jokes which Seongwoo strongly deny him. And then show him the skill. A skill only grim reaper can do. He focused his energy into the palm of his hand and summoned a small soul. It's like a fireball but it's not that.

Daniel bits down his laughter and widen his eyes.

*

"I came down today to take souls with me. Souls of the people who was listed to die today. And also....yours which will happen tomorrow. You're planning on jumping down a roof, are you not?" Seongwoo says calmly while he sits with Daniel in his living room. The man besides him fidgets. 

"You....so you will be the one who will take my life away eh? For tomorrow." Daniel says monotonously at Seongwoo. It's like he didn't even care at all. Seongwoo nods.

"Hm, I wouldn't mind dying then. If my soul will be escorted by a handsome reaper. I wouldn't mind to kill myself." he chuckles bitterly that it hurts Seongwoo's ears. 

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean, why kill yourself just because people does not even know if you even exist. Not even care or wanting to know if you're alive and well? You know it's bad when you kill yourself right? It's the biggest sins of a lifetime to commit suicide. You should think it through, Daniel."

"Why do you even care if I kill myself anyway. You're a reaper, and shouldn't a grim reaper be happy about when someone is going to die, because they have souls to take with them? So why are you.."

He doesn't know why too. Seongwoo doesn't know why he is trying to stop Daniel from killing himself anyway when they are practically strangers who just met hours ago at the bar. And he is a grim reaper, assigned to take Daniel's soul away. So why is he doing this.

He too am confused right now.

"I care. I mean, you are not a nobody, Daniel. You're a somebody but just that they didn't see it. They are blind to not ever acknowledge you of your existence. You're a bright man, Daniel. And how do I know this? Because it's our talent. Grim reaper know their victims when they are about to die. Learning everything about the victim and I know that you're such a good guy, Daniel. You're bright, cheerful, happy and often laughs to anything although you don't have any friends to make jokes or share a jokes with. It doesn't matter. Just, be yourself and who knows, one day they will see you as who you really are. So, please...don't kill yourself."

Never in his life, have Seongwoo ever beg for a human to not kill themselves. And it surprise him that he actually did.

If Daniel still decide to jump of the roof, then Seongwoo will give him an extra life. For the first time. Giving away the gift by giving a soul a second chance to live his or her life once again. And Seongwoo wants to give that to Daniel.

Daniel scoffed but he was crying. He never thought that a grim reaper, an immortal being like Seongwoo is actually begging for him, to not kill himself and live on. Nobody ever done that to him. But he had decided that he will still go down the roof and end his life. Because he is just so tired. Very very tired.

*

When the time comes, Seongwoo stand by Daniel's side as he watch the guy stand at the edge of the roof, looking down before he jumps off and end his own life. But little did Daniel know, Seongwoo is going to give him a second life once he jumped off.

Daniel turn to gave Seongwoo a small, sad smile. Eyes red as he had cried so hard earlier on. Thanking Seongwoo for ever saying that he cares for him. Then jump to end his life, they could hear people screaming from the bottom of the apartment building, since some neighbour had saw Daniel standing on top of the roof.

"Kang Daniel. I am granting you one more life for you to live and change your fate. Live on." Seongwoo says after Daniel had jumped off.

Soon, Daniel was brought back to life and found himself standing in the middle of his bedroom. Like he had earlier on before he went out to climb up the roof. Seongwoo was there with him, also standing in his room. Daniel frowns, and soon he was gripping the collar of Seongwoo's suit.

"Why...why did you.."

The reaper cuts him off, "Because I fell in love with you. I don't know how but I just did. Although we only met each other yesterday, but I feel that I have known you for eternity. I know it's rare for a grim reaper to ever falls in love with a human. But, I couldn't stop myself." Seongwoo explains, gripping the hands around his collar and lacing them together, startling Daniel.

"I..love you. And I want you to live and stay with me. It doesn't matter if you and I live in a different world or dimension but I want you to live. And let you know that I love you. That's why I gave the extra life. For you. You also were granted one wish. Any wish that you want and I will grant it for you. Anything." Seongwoo says, huffing as he brought the hand to his mouth. Closing his eyes, waiting for Daniel's wish.

"Then. I wish to die."

Seongwoo snapped his eyes open, frowning at the request. How can he grant that wish when he just let him live again.

"Daniel....I-" Daniel shakes his head and smile. Wish confuses Seongwoo.

"I want to die so that I can be with you forever. As one of the immortal being. Just like you. Please. I do too, had falls in love with you when I first saw you came through the door of the bar yesterday. It's sounds cheesy but you were beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off you. That's why I approached you but I was too drunk at that time." Daniel admits, squeezing his hands around the reaper's own.

"So...kill me. End me so that I can live with you."

"Rather than I kill you. Why not be my bride instead." the reaper suggest.

"B-Bride?"

"Yes, when a mortal being become one immortal's being bride, their live will be voided of death. They quickly became immortal just like their own husband. He or she is not dead and very much alive and still a human just with an immortal life. And Daniel, you can live among your people and also live among my people whenever you want. So, be my bride."

Daniel bits his lips, thinking through the request but he just needed seconds to think when he steps forward, "How should one be a bride of a grim reaper?"

Seongwoo smirk, and leans in to kiss the man's plump lips. A kiss of a grim reaper is what you need to become a grim reaper's bride. A seal and a brand that marks you as one of the reaper's bride. And Daniel actually enjoying it. He truly love the idea of it. Kissing Seongwoo and became his bride. Voided of death and turn into an immortal being without needing to die.

"Now...you are my bride." Seongwoo mumbles against his just turned bride's lips, smiling.

Daniel stares into his newly husband, and smiles back with loving eyes. Not sure if it's real or not but he does feels slightly different. And he love it so much. Their fingers continues to laced together as they kiss again and again.

*

The news of Seongwoo's bride broke out. Every other grim reapers were shocked but at the same time happy for the said reaper. The elder grim reaper welcomes Daniel as the first bride of a grim reaper, since none of the others had ever done it before and Seongwoo being the first to do it. Which had made the bride blushed furiously at the statement.

"No need to be shy, love. You should be proud for being my bride." Seongwoo kissed the back of Daniel's hand as he led him into Seongwoo's chamber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	41. Forty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Daniel break up.

_**Daniel, this is the fifth time this week that you cancelled on our date on the very last minute. Do you have any idea how much work do I have to get my hands on getting the reservation in that restaurant?** _

"I'm really sorry Seongwoo and I know. You've told me before. I'm really am sorry. But I can't ignore all the loads of work I had to get it done within four hours, hyung. I know that I have been cancelling to most of our dates and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Promise."

_**You've made a lot of empty promises Daniel. You haven't granted any of those promises yet. So why should I believe that this promise of yours is gonna be true. *sighs* Daniel, I'm tired.** _

Daniel swallowed down his saliva when he heard the older sigh and said that he was tired. He is afraid but he knows it's his fault. He haven't been such a good boyfriend and recently, he has been ignoring and cancelling to most of their dates. And then making such promises to Seongwoo about trying to fix his mistakes but he had never grant any of those wishes yet, just like Seongwoo just said.

**_I'm tired of us. I don't know whether we are still a 'we' or not. Because as far as I can see, it's me that has been trying to keep this relationship we have in place. But you.....you have been pushing and pulling this...whatever this is. I don't even know if you want to be together with me still. And I'm tried, Niel ah._ **

The older let out a frustrated and tired sigh yet again. Daniel is so sure he could see him running his hand through his hair when he sigh. 

"Hyung, please. I've said I'm sorry. I know I'm not a good boyfriend to you but I swear, when everything is done, I'll make it up to you. For real this time, so please."

He begged as if Daniel could sense that this isn't going to end well. He knows they are hanging over the edge of a cliff. Both might slipped off and fell down and die. And this is what is happening right now in their relationship. He knows. Because he is the reason of them being apart. 

**_I dunno Daniel. I...I just can't anymore. Like I said. I'm tired and I need a loving, caring boyfriend that could always be by my side when I needed him the most and not just by talking to you through phone calls or video calls. I need to be physically feel you and not virtually. I need someone that could take good care of me when I'm sick or when I'm just exhausted after I'd came back from work, who could pamper me and shower me with lots of encouraging words and love. Not....not only empty, sort of plain texts, Daniel. I don't want any of that._ **

Daniel can feel his eyes starts to sting. But he shakes it away and try to be strong. No. Just no.

"Seongwoo hyung, don't say what I think that you are trying to say, hyung. Please, don't. Please oh please hyung. Jebal." 

The older were silent for a short seconds and it was deafening that Daniel is scared to what coming next and he wasn't prepared.

**_Let's break up, Daniel. I can't be with someone who couldn't be with me and always thinking about work, work, work and more work. You have been busy and I know that. I pity you for all those works you have been getting, but Daniel. I need my share of time too. I need to have some times with my boyfriend too. But, you never gave me that anymore. You're too busy to even remember about my birthday or our anniversary._ **

Daniel bits his bottom lips. Trying his best to hold back his tears. He can't say anything and yes, he realized that he did missed out their anniversary and Seongwoo's birthday and he is sorry. Very very sorry but sorry does not count anymore. 

**_I never said anything but I was very upset about you missing our anniversary, Daniel. So...let's just call it off. Let's end this. Let's break up._ **

*

_Let's break up._

The words have been repeating again and again in Daniel's head like a broken recording tape. He sat there in his office desk, staring blankly to his computer. Seongwoo's voice and the word was sharp that it pierce through Daniel's heart for hundred of times. 

After Seongwoo says his goodbye, the call ended and leaving the bewildered Daniel to think about what had just happen.

_Let's break up._

After some times, Daniel broke down to tears. He couldn't believe that his relationship had ended in the most painful way ever. Via phone calls. A very heart breakingly break up.

The supposed work he should be getting on and try to finish them off was left forgotten as he sobs for many hours. How can he let him go just like that. How can he let Seongwoo, the man who he had been truly in love with go just like that because of his carelessness, because of his worthless job. Daniel knows that Seongwoo is a very emotional person who loves to be clingy to him. And he knows that he had fucked up big time and look what had he done. 

A break up. With the man he had been in a relationship with for six years. It all ruined and there is no way he can rekindle this relationship, ever again. 

He's ruined, so so badly ruined.

*

Going through a break up was hard that Daniel finds himself locking inside his room most of the time after his break up with Seongwoo, months ago. And it's much more painful when the news of Seongwoo now dating another guy broke out makes him even more upset. He's can't accept the fact that Seongwoo had decided to move on and is now dating another person. A much more independent looking guy who he thinks that surely can take a better care of Seongwoo. More so than Daniel was.

Everybody seems to root for this new pair and it pains him to watch how Seongwoo usual bright smile which he only shows to Daniel is now belong to someone else. The laugh he loves so much is no more his but now belongs to the man whom he is dating with. It hurts so much that Daniel couldn't take it.

He couldn't move on at all after their break up but Seongwoo did and damn how he wish he could turn back time even before he accept that stupid promotion. He had fucked up big time by accepting that promotion. And the price to pay was buy destroying his beautiful relationship that he had with Seongwoo.

Sadden by the sight of the gorgeous, happy couple that it is sickening to Daniel.

He really wished that Seongwoo can give him a second chance and let him fix this, but the older won't ever or will never give him the chance anymore. Because, Seongwoo is currently very happy with the person besides him. Which is not Daniel but Daniel thinks it is supposed to be him.

Seongwoo is happy because they just announced their engagement that it pains Daniel even more. 

So Daniel stares at the big screen one more time and to Seongwoo who is smiling brightly, that is full of love and adoration to the man who has became his fiance, before he turns around and leave.

Daniel regrets it, for ever letting Seongwoo go.

He silently congratulates to the newly engaged pair and cried away while he walked home.

*

And about five months later when they met again after their break up, is when Seongwoo is dressed in a black tuxedo, preparing to be wed, standing by the church as he wait for his queue to go inside.

Daniel was invited which was a surprised although it pains him to say yes when he found Seongwoo standing in front of his house with an envelop that has his name and the guy he is getting married to. It hurts like hell when he had to fake his smiles as if he was truly happy for Seongwoo when in reality he's not. He wished he could beg and take Seongwoo away from the guy (Sung Hoon) and both elope together, but he knows he doesn't have that chance at all.

"I hope you can come."

"I'll try and make time."

Daniel took the envelope and was about to go inside when a slim fingers wrapped around his wrist, tugging him from leaving. He stops, not dare to look back because he is sure to cry if he looked at Seongwoo.

"Please Daniel. It might be out last time....my last time to see you again and I want us to be in good terms with each other. We are still friends even though we....we broke up. I won't be staying in Korea for long, because Sung Hoon wanted to take me and live with him in New York."

Daniel bit his lips and holds back his tears. He sigh and just nods. A silent answer that he will come, and see Seongwoo for the last time. To find out that Seongwoo will be leaving after his wedding, again pains him. Because he might never see him again. His supposed love of his life, which he is still sure Seongwoo is although not his anymore but Seongwoo belongs to someone else.

And Seongwoo lets go of his hand after he get the answer and leave, softly says, 'I'll see you in three weeks.' 

*

The wedding was beautiful and Daniel has to admit that Seongwoo and his newly wedded husband is a perfect match. Much more perfect than when he and Seongwoo were dating.

Although he is not entirely happy but at the very least, he has to be. And when Seongwoo came to greet him, Daniel for first time smiles sincerely to the couples. Congratulating them. His heart has both feelings, between happy and sad. He has to accept the fact that now Seongwoo belongs to someone else and no more to him. And he can't go running to Seongwoo anymore because the man is married.

When Seongwoo's husband excuses himself, kissing Seongwoo's temple tenderly makes Daniel feels all sorts of emotions. Seongwoo and Daniel was left alone and the only thing they could do is to smile to each other.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This will be my last update for the moment.  
> I'm gonna be on a short hiatus after this because I need to find myself again.
> 
> I just lost someone very dear to me recently and I need to recover myself from the lost.  
> I'm gonna be on hiatus for probably for a week or two or maybe longer. I just need some time to myself, to regain myself. And I'll be back before you know it. :((


	42. Forty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel have a secret. He is secretly dating a famous actor, Seongwoo. And later on they tell everyone about them dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Enjoy this new chapter :3

When they spot Kang Daniel around campus, looking all too handsome and hot and sexy with his newly dyed caramel blonde looking hair. Girls starts to swoon over him, following him like he is their newest prey or play toy that they wanted to get to know better and closer.

But everyone know that the senior year Kang Daniel does not like to be in a relationship. For the past four years of his life, after he joined his university. They have never seen him with anyone except his group of friends. And that's it. They had never seen with walking with a girl or hold hands with one or kiss someone and so much more.

Yes they see him talking to a girl and walk with a girl sometime, but not to the point where they would hold hand and starts making out. Also, they learn that Daniel is bi, so he either can be with a women or a men is a mystery to them.

Nobody knows his status and he has never brought someone whom they've never seen or met before when he came to class. Nor has he have any pictures of him with anyone that could make them thinks that he is in a relationship.

So, most studenst has labelled Daniel as the person who does not wished to be tied to the ground or have any commited relationship, yet. Not a permanent label, but they had to go with that for now.

Daniel sometimes heard the rumors going around campus. Most of the rumors are about him and who is he seeing. There are even betting going on among students when they think that Daniel is dating that second year girl with stunning brown wavy hair, or the third year guy that he had once helped with his literature, and etc.

He feels like he is the sort of playboy that hunts his prey and throws them away when in reality he is not a playboy. And who the fuck bet on someone love life? How crazy can they get? It's pretty sickening to hear those sorts of rumors about him. Which none of it are true. All lies and 0% all rumors and no, he is not a freaking playboy. Stop saying that he is.

*

It was Tuesday afternoon when Daniel came into the dining hall to join his friends for lunch. He feels like dying, after listening to that long two hours lecture about stupid words that he can't even remember all of it.

He groans, as he sat next to Samuel and Jaehwan. Leaning over to slam his head on the table. 

"Let me guess. Your professor decided to talk non stop for the two hours lecture and then gave you guys a good amount of homework as of to make sure that all you actually listened to her, right?" Jaehwan guessed, stirring the drink with the straw.

"You have no idea. And plus, she even ask us to pass it to her by the end of the week. The hell is she, a freaking monster disguised as a human? Damn." Daniel whined, mumbling on the table that made the group all lean closer to listen carefully at him. Trying to guess what did Daniel just said.

Samuel gave him a pat on his back, a way of showing he feels bad for his sunbae, knowing how hard it is once they enter their last year of uni and to have all those crazy assignments and homework, much more than they had three years back. Not to mention they had to be worrying about their finals, thesis papers and internship. 

It does not help at all even though you are a major great, and smart student. If you have such a monster professor who just wants to make your life a living hell, than it works. It's crazy how almost all of Daniel's professors are monsters that is making him mad. And the amount of works they gave out just in one day, is a solid proves of how much of a demon they are.

The whole groups jolts in surprised when a group of girls suddenly screaming. They all look at them, and sees that not only one group is screaming. Others are screaming and fangirling too. Why, they're not sure but their eyes were pulled towards the TV hanging by the ceiling. It's an ad, showing off their one of the greatest actor and the most popular, Ong Seongwoo.

Daniel straigten his back when he focused his eyes on the TV, where it is currently showing Seongwoo's newly cf which he looks extremely handsome. Daniel leans forward, hooking his chin with his hand as he sighs dreamily at the guy. Eyes somehow shows the adorations he has for the actor. Who wouldn't have that sort of feelings to the handsome actor? Even his own friends have it so why can't he have it.

"Wow, Ong Seongwoo is hot as always, isn't he." said Jaehwan as he stares at the TV like every other fan girls in the room. Their group of friends could only nods their head in agreement. Knowing that what Jaehwan just said is true, no lies at all.

Seongwoo is freakishly handsome and hot. Great in acting, singing, dancing....let's just say, everything. Seongwoo is a multi talented actor. He is the pure perfection which walks down this planet. The most ethereal looking being. With the visuals that could rival thousands.

The adoration that Daniel has been giving through his eyes made his group of friends to stare and he snapped when he just realized he had sigh dreamily again for the third time without him realizing it. He straighten himself and quickly excuses himself, saying that he has to meet up with his mother and make a dash out of the dining hall. 

"Daniel must be Ong Seongwoo's bigges fan. He has been staring and have those crazy fan boy eyes all over him." Jaehwan shake his head and proceed to sip his drink. 

Thank god the rest of them agreed to Jaehwan and continue on eating. Nobody had any second thoughts on why Daniel was looking at Ong Seongwoo's TV ad like the guy was his lover.

*

"Tell eomma the truth. Are you dating or seeing anyone, Nielie?" asked Daniel's mother when the two of them walk around the mall that day after Daniel came from his university. He shakes his head vigorously.

"No eomma. I am no seeing anyone or dating anyone at the moment. Why did you ask?" Daniel try to sound as normal as he can and hope that his mother does not catch the slight different tone in his voice or the way he talks.

But his mother kind of a shrewd and she would often catch him or know that he lies, that's why he is trying his best to say and be normal.

His mother paused and narrowed her eyes to her son, skeptical look written all over her face that made Daniel sweat.

"Are you sure? You're not hiding anyone from me, are you? You know I don't like it when my son is lying."

"Eomma please. I'm telling you the truth." he defends, hands went up as a way of showing that he is surrendering but not really. The cold nervous sweat breaks out and really he is hoping that she buys what he'd just said. Seriously, his mother need to believe in him. He's not hiding anything from her, promise. (lies)

His mother narrowed her eyes even more before she pulls away from Daniel, and Daniel let's out his breath, not realizing tha he has been holding it in because he was really nervous. 

"Eomma believes you, but if you lie to me and I know that you have been seeing someone, like maybe someone famous or anything, example Ong Seongwoo, then eomma will surely bring hell to you, my dear son."

Daniel chokes on his saliva at the mentioned name. What the fuck? 

His mother and Daniel exchanges look, with Daniel giving her the incredulous look while his mother have the normal looking face, staring back at him.

"What makes you think that Ong Seongwoo would want to date someone normal like me and what makes you think that....what gave you the idea anyway?"

"I don't know. You have been his fan for many years and so do I and I know how you have been wanting and wishing to date him if you can."

"Eomma, that was just a wish. It can't never happen. We both live in a different world. He's famous and I'm not. Plus, I'm just one of his fan whom he'd never even met so how can you say that we could be dating. Plus, what makes you think that he is gay anyway."

"Just call it a mother's intuition. I just had the feeling that Ong Seongwoo might like men rather than women. And you know it'll be great if he is truly dating you, Nielie."

"It will never happen."

"Just let me finish." his mother shushed him. "Although we live differently and he have a better lifestyle than us, that doesn't mean that he can't date a fan right? Some of the actors dated their own fan and even marry them when they know that he or she are their actual soulmate."

Daniel listen attentively and nods every now and then. He does agree to his mother anywa but he can't go tell her about something he has been keeping secret from her all of a sudden. Although he is his own mother. He can't take the risk plus Daniel is not ready. They keep on going, shopping and then Daniel says goodbye before he left to go back to his dorm, which not really where he is going though. He knows that it's bad enough that he lies to his own mother and also keeping many secrets from her, but he had too. To be safe and to hide the truth. 

Daniel pulls his hood up to hide his face and proceed to one place he knows best and have been going there so very often that he trusted them more rather than his own friends and mother.

*

Where Daniel is heading is where mostly famous actors and idols is often hanging out. Yes, he is no even close to being that but the people working there had already accepted him and not even needing him to show them his ID or anything, because he had became one of their regulars.

And the owner knows who Daniel came to see. Since the owner of the place is a close friend or best friend of the person Daniel is seeing.

When he saw Daniel, he quickly wave his hand at him and Daniel smiles. Walking towards him.

"Hyung, is he here?" asked Daniel when he reach the guy and gave him a friendly hug, before he darts his eyes around, to see if the person he has been meeting secretly with is here.

The owner, also known as Taehyung ** _(A/N: I decided to use V as one of Ong's best friend xD, since they are also 95 liners lol)_**  smiles, pointing at the direction where he is sure the person Daniel is meeting with is. The younger thanks him and went off to the direction Taehyung hyung had points out.

"Please make sure you guys don't bump against any paparazzi when you walk out." said Taehyung as he waves goodbye to Daniel. 

"Will do hyung, thanks again."

As Daniel walked through the door, he smiles when he easily spot the person leaning against staircase is focusing on his phone. As always, the person manage to take Daniel's breath away everytime they see each other.

He walks over and soon the person notices his presence and smiles at Daniel. He shoved his phone into his pocket and stretched out a hand for Daniel to take.

"How is your day, babe? You look....tired." asked the person once Daniel take his hand and intertwining their fingers together. Bringing their hands up, so that the person could kiss every knuckles on Daniel's hand. Making the younger to blush crimson red.

"Good and yeah, kind of tired. Are we going somewhere or just back to your house, hyung."

"Back to my house is good. I want to spent some time with you and will cook you something to eat, how bout that?" the man says softly, lovingly as he look at Daniel with pure affection that he made Daniel's hear skipped a beat, over and over again.

"Sounds good, Seongwoo." says Daniel, still blushing when he felt Seongwoo squeezing his hands and let Seongwoo pulls him away, down the staircase as he was sure that nobody was there to take their picture because, thanks to Taehyung or rather V for short, had told his guards to secure the area and making sure that nobody will pass through until Seongwoo and Daniel get into the car.

Oh, did I forgot to mention that Daniel is actually dating someone and that someone is Seongwoo. The dream guy of every men and women. 

They have been secretly dating for two years (going to be three soon) without nobody knowing. Why, because Daniel doesn't want the public to know about him since he wish to live a happy, normal life without being chase by crazy reporters or paparazzi. Although it could be great but he doesn't want that, but he still wants to be with Seongwoo.

*

They met almost three years back at one of Seongwoo's meet and greet event. He couldn't really recalled how exactly did it happen but he can only remember that they both somehow finds that they clicked together easily and is romantically attracted with each other.

How? He is still very much confused too. They remember after the event ended, Seongwoo personally asked or you could say, wrote down on a piece of paper that he attached together on Daniel's poster of his latest photoshoot which Daniel brought together to get his autograph, saying 'Meet me at the back after the even end. This is my phone number.. *hearts*' that made Daniel's heart do every sort of stunts after he read it.

He did went to see Seongwoo and found the man waiting for him and smiling at Daniel when he saw him.

And well, let's just say they ended up going on a short date in secret and somehow found themselves actually falling in love with each other even though they just met and bam! That is where it all started.

And now, it has been almost three years since they started dating each other and still going so strong and still very much deeply in love with one another whenever they met.

They always met each other only at night time, consider that not many people will out at that time or sometimes after midnight. They often went to Seongwoo's favorite small snack stalls which he trusted the old lady so much on not telling about their secret date. At first Daniel was kind of worried and does not trust the old lady, but she made him think wrongly of her and soon trusted the old lady after he had been going on to her shop for many times that never does he heard any rumors or news about them.

If they didn't go for midnight snacking, then they probably go for a long ride in Seongwoo's car or a walk by the park, secretly of course, holding hands and all.

They kissed, make out, sleep together and so much more had happen between them that non of the people around them know about. And Daniel was really happy.

*

Although Daniel wishes to stay subtle and never wanting anyone to know of their relationship, there are times when Seongwoo would ask about it. You know, asking Daniel's permission to tell the world about them. 

Even tonight was no exception.

"Niel, don't you think it's time for us to tell everyone about us? I mean, it has been two...almost three years since we're dated and I want to tell them. Tell the world about us. No more secret, and just open up and tell them that we're together."

Daniel sighs, and the smile he had falls when he ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know, hyung. I mean, I'm still not ready to let all of them know about us. And I don't want them to...you know, follow me around. You know how I hate people stalking or following me like some sort of saesaeng fans. Just watching how your saesaeng fans are is enough to make me ran away from them."

"But baby, it's been so long. And I want us to go public. So that I can take you out more easily and have more awesome, romantic dates with you, without needing to hide or wear mask, glasses or hat around. Or go out for a date at night time. Come on, Nielie. Baby." 

Seongwoo whined, although the older was driving towards his house, he still manage to pull some puppy eyes and the aegyo attack at Daniel. Which is one of Daniel's weaknesses, but the younger ignore it and try to be cool.

"Give me some more times, yeah? And I'll tell you when I'm ready and then....then we'll say about it. About us. Please. Can you wait?" Daniel coaxed his boyfriend, taking the older's hand off the steering wheel and squeezing it as he kissed the back of Seongwoo's hand. Eyes staring at the older from the side.

Seongwoo glances his eyes over for a short seconds and sighs, nodding in defeat. He can't really say no or force Daniel about it. Although he wished he could but, he as always will let Daniel have his normal life as he already have. Plus, even Seongwoo doesn't want Daniel to be bother by paparazzi or his saesaeng's fan. They are extremely scary though and could be vicious.

"Fine, but tell me fast so that I can make an announcement soon. I really want us to go public and I want to show the world my cutest, handsome, hot boyfriend and make everyone jealous." 

Daniel hits Seongwoo few times as the older chuckles. 

*

Seongwoo is getting impatient. When he said that he will give Daniel time to think about their relationship and wanting to go public, he didn't mean by letting Daniel think it through for four months. It was ridiculous when he think about it.

The older sighs, groaning and grunting in frustration as he slumped into the stool of a bar. Taehyung came over to greet him but raised his eyebrow instead when he sees how upset his best friend are. So he pats the actor's back.

"What's up, Woo. Why the long face? Did you had a fight with Daniel?" asked Taehyung, taking a seat next to his friend.

Seongwoo breathes out heavily. And Taehyung take them as a yes or a maybe sort of answer.

"You can tell me, Woo. Come on. Hit me up."

Seongwoo turn his head to look at his friend for a second, and soon enough he was sharing his thoughts about his relationship with Daniel. He have all sorts of questions going on his head and it scares him.

"Do you think he doesn't love me that much and that is the reason why he doesn't want to tell anyone about us? Or does he feel ashame on dating me? Is he thinking of leaving me without me knowing? If he is, then I'm....I'm scared. V, what should I do." Seongwoo whimper, and slam his had back on the table.

"Why are you thinking about whether Daniel loves you or not? Are you doubting him after almost three years of dating? Woo, come on, don't be ridiculous and starts thinking negative things. Maybe....he have his own reason why he doesn't want to be known to the public. You know the guy likes to be normal and he enjoys his normal life." V reasoned and placed his arm around Seongwoo's body, drumming on his back. "Let's go through your relationship with him. If you put yourself in his shoes, do you want people to suddenly come barging in your life, and make your life a living hell after twenty four years of being normal end? I mean, do want strangers to suddenly wait you up in front of your house and starts asking you unnecessary questions and taking pictures of you all day long? No right?"

Seongwoo mumbles a muffles hmm and let Taehyung continue, "Then, you don't need to be worry about it. I mean, that boy loves you too much that you shouldn't ever doubt him. Woo, give him more time. He need to prepare himself if he does ever decide to tell and go public." V says again and tugging Seongwoo to sit up straight and smile at the actor. Patting his back as he placed an order of two.

"I guess you right. But, I'm sick of going on secret dates. I want to take him out on daylights too. Or take him out for a vacation. Like to Venice or Rome or Paris. Everywhere he wants to go. I'll take him."

"Have patience, Woo. You will be able to do all that one day. Just wait for a bit more longer."

Seongwoo bits his lips and huffed. He knows his best friend is right so he'll let Daniel think about it more and will wait as long as he can.

*

"Eomma, I'm dating actor Ong Seongwoo. And we have been together for almost three years now."

What just happen? Did Daniel just tell the truth about him dating Seongwoo to his mother? What makes him did so?

Easy. After four months of thinking about going public and making his boyfriend wait for it, he decided to tell everyone when after four months, roughly going to be five month, he saw Seongwoo's new CF. A wedding CF which Seongwoo was paired up with a beautiful actress that have the same sort of vibe and aura like Seongwoo. They look extremely gorgeous together that after the CF ended, few days later, he saw lots of people talking and commenting about how good Seongwoo and the actress looked together. How they make a perfect couple if they're in love.

And more and more until Daniel had enough of it, slamming his hand on the table, startling his group of friends, and abruptly stand up, leaving the place without a word. He grumbles under his breath.

Without a second thought, he went to his mother and that is how it all starts. Him confessed of dating Seongwoo for almost three years now.

His mother's mouth went wide, along with the rest of the people in the cafe that had heard of his confession, loud and clear. He didn't care about it anymore and wanting to let everyone know that Ong Seongwoo. The famous, handsome, godly ethereal guy is his man. His boyfriend. HIS! And nobody else.

He flares his nose and Daniel could feel his heart beating so rapidly fast inside his chest but he didn't care and stand there waiting for his mother to say anything. Daniel glances around the shop and saw how everyone was shocked to know that he, a final year student in his uni are actually dating the handsome, twenty six years old actor Ong Seongwoo, for three years!!

Only from the way he looked at everyone, had made them all to pull out their phone and rapidly typing something in their phone. The loud chattering doesn't even bother him at all and he smiles, satisfied.

"Why didn't you tell me, Nielie."

"Because....I was scared. I wasn't ready to let the public know about us. I was scared that people might start ambushing me and attack me when I let myself known to them, about me and Seongwoo dating. But, now...I don't care anymore. Because, I don't like it when people talks about how good he looks with some actresses or actors or idols or models who he had worked with. No, I can't simply let it sit and choose to tell everyone."

He thought his mother would be angry at him, since he hide about his relationship and had lied to her for many years, but the opposite of that. Mama Kang was laughing and smiling widely as he stand up and gave Daniel a bear hug.

"My god son! This is great! I can't believe that you manage to snatch such a great man to be your boyfriend. Aigoo~ I want to see him."

Daniel smiles brightly. Relief that his mother didn't get angry. "You will, soon enough he will find out about....well, about just now."

*

"Daniel!"

Daniel flinched when he heard his name was called out by Seongwoo. And turn to see how the actor ran towards him with a very red face. Angry? Or maybe embarrassed that their relationship was suddenly known to the world now.

"Seongwoo."

"What the hell, Daniel. Why didn't you tell me about you....wait." Seongwoo paused when he saw another latest articles about him and Daniel, pops up of Naver. His eyes was about to popped out of his socket when he read the title.

"Did you actually made a big announcement, I mean, screaming at the top of your lungs in public using a megaphone?! Like, seriously??"

"Yeah, I actually did. At my campus, the centre of Seoul city, at Han River, and other places. Hyung, I can't..." 

Seongwoo looks at him incredulously and startled when Daniel take his hand, in public. Right in front of others who are currently taking their pictures and all.

"I can't keep about our relationship in secret anymore. Not after people keeps talking about how good looking you are with that actress. I don't like it at all. So I decided to tell everyone and let them know that you're mine. And we have been dating for many years now and let them know that you're off the chart. The single chart." Daniel says, squeezing Seongwoo's hand tight and pull the man closer to him.

Seongwoo starts to blush even harder. A deeper shade of red when the proximity he and Daniel have is very close that they would kiss if Daniel leans in. Only inches away from each other's mouth. It's not like he is camera shy, but just knowing that people are watching them, for the first time in public, standing so very close and with Daniel looking at him with so much love, makes him want to dig a hole and hide himself from the world.

"You know, since we just made our relationship known, shouldn't be happy about it and not hide your face away from them. You're the one who want this so I'm giving you what you want." Daniel says, poking on Seongwoo's red cheeks and try to push Seongwoo away but the older was stuck to him, hiding his face in Daniel's shoulder. His ears were so red that Daniel starts to play with it. Chuckling when Seongwoo whining.

*

After their relationship were known to the public, the news about the two went viral for several months. The two now were known as the most hottest and sweetest couples ever and, when they thought the world might go against their relationship, it was actually the opposite of it. The world actually love and adore their interaction. Fans love seeing the two together whenever they spot Seongwoo and Daniel on a date or just simply Daniel came to Seongwoo's event or at the filming set.

When Daniel came to class, he actually got ambush by his group of friends and some girls that is Seongwoo's crazy fan girls. God, how his life starts to change drastically after he tell the world about him dating actor Ong Seongwoo.

Now, girls and boys starts to ask for his help to get Seongwoo's autograph or stalked them when they see Seongwoo waiting at front gate for Daniel or more. His friends keeps questioning him about how they ended up dating and why didn't Daniel told them about Seongwoo and more. 

Whatever it is, the two now can finally go out on a date at ease without needing to be subtle. They can just go out whenever they want during the day, and hold hands and kissing if they want to.

The sort of fan services they show makes the world go crazy over the two sweet couple.

And soon, Daniel really love the attention he gets when he stand next to Seongwoo on a premier night of Seongwoo's latest movie or drama or were invited for a big award ceremony and so on. He loves it when he is now able to walk next to Seongwoo to all those event.

As his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	43. Forty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo was down with a fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will give u guys double updates tonight.  
> And I'm sorry for the long wait. :3

They wasn’t sure when did Seongwoo got sick and how did it started but what they know is that Seongwoo has to stop his activities and go to the hospital.

He was taken to the hospital after his Music Core emcee since he was shivering terribly after it ended, grateful that it didn’t happen while he was emceeing. Plus performing their comeback stage, at least he didn’t collapse due to his fever rising every single seconds he sweats away, and brushing off Jisung’s attempt to tell their manager about him. 

And the consequences was when he collapses after he walked down the stage with everyone. Kneeling on the floor, shivering away that his group members ran to his side while they ask for help to call their manager over.

Their manager ran over as fast as he can and was next to the shivering Seongwoo seconds later. He immediately make an emergency call for the ambulance, deciding that it's not possible for them to get Seongwoo out of the building and to the hospital fast enough if they used their company car.

He looked at all the other group members. Panic and worry written all over their faces. He quickly reassure them that Seongwoo will be fine and told Jisung to take them home and rest. But, everyone including Jisung was stubborn and they wished to go along with Seongwoo, protesting and arguing with their manager until the older man gave up and let them tag along.

By then, Seongwoo had already pass out in their manager's arm. And the older had to drag Seongwoo to the ambulance, with the help of Daniel.

*

Daniel was reluctant to leave Seongwoo's side as he requested to get into the ambulance together with Seongwoo and their manager, and refuses to take a no for an answer.

He held Seongwoo’s hand all the way to the hospital and have been staying next to him even when they reach the hospital. Listening to the doctor’s order and told the members that he needed to be hospitalized and needed further and better treatment. The manager called their company and let them know that Seongwoo is going to be warded at least for a week, and agrees to it that they proceed in registering Seongwoo.

”Now since he need to stay, I want the rest of you to go home now and rest. I will be staying to look after him.”

”But..hyung, should-“ Jaehwan’s word was cut off even before he could finish it by their manager.

”No, he need to rest and I don’t want one of you to stay because you boys need the rest too and prepare for your own activities for tomorrow. He’ll be fine.” The manager tells them again before he shooed them out of the hospital. But Daniel doesn’t want to go at all.

However he did went home, but much to his members surprise, they found him packing some clothes into his bag, together with some of Seongwoo’s. Which made them to question him on where is he going.

”To Seongwoo hyung of course.” He answered like it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“Daniel, you heard the man. We should just leave Seongwoo under his care. He will surely come home soon after a week.”

Despite what Jisung says is true, Daniel however could not take the fact that Seongwoo is being hospitalized for a week. He can’t just let him stay there alone with their manager. The younger shake his head, zipping the bag once he finished packing and slung the bag over his shoulder.

”I know but I want to be there with him. It’s bad enough that he is always being left alone whenever I had solo activities. And this time, I’m not gonna let him stay alone. Not when he’s sick.”

”What about your own schedule Niel? You have DOTB to go to, your Think Nature fansign, and LAP. And them our comeback promotion. You can’t just shove them all aside.”

Daniel tighten his grip around the strap and walk pass Jisung. “Just watch me. They can survive without me anyway. And those are just fansigning, we can always bring it to next week.” He pause, giving his leader a small smile before he went off.

Jisunb sighs, and shake his head as to Daniel really huge stubbornness.

*

”Please hyung. I really, really want to stay with him. Please oh please.” Daniel begs following manager hyung around the hospital area. The man had stopped Daniel from seeing Seongwoo and had questioned him on why he was too stubborn. The younger starts explaining but it proves to be harder than he expected.

”Danie I know you are worried about him, but don’t you think that it should be better if you just leave him to rest. Besides he’s not gonna wake up anytime soon anyway. His fever is spiking up and he needed the rest and the IV treatment to help him.”

”But it’s better if one of us is there with him hyung. And I.....I want to be that person. Please hyung. Seongwoo hyung will surely like it when he see me with him.” Daniel says, breaking into his sad puppy eyes. In hope that manager hyung will give in, and he did.

"Alright, you can stay and accompany him but tomorrow you will go back for you have another schedule to do."

Daniel was doing his happy dance but then stop when his manager had told him to go back tomorrow. He flashes his big grin at the older man.

"Actually hyung. I decided to cancel everything for the week and wanting to stay with Seongwoo hyung. And, I actually contacted all the producer about it." he says, rubbing his neck nervously as he watch how his manager's eyes grew wide.

"Daniel what-" the older stop and groan, pressing his temple as if he just had a headache after he heard what Daniel just said.

"It might affect your career, Daniel. Why on earth.."

"Hyung, it's for the week. I promise. I just want to be with Seongwoo hyung. Please understand me." Daniel says, walking into the room where Seongwoo is. Finding the man sleeping on the bed, with his right hand being attached to the intravenous treatment. He was visibly sweating and shivering although their manager had lay almost three set of blanket over Seongwoo. And making sure that he turned off the AC.

Daniel frowns and was really upset to see how his hyung is looking. Gently he place the bag on the side and walk over to Seongwoo, plopping himself on the chair placed next to the bed. He brush off the fringe that is wet, drenched by sweat away from Seongwoo's forehead. Checking on the intravenous drip, making sure it flow down smoothly.

The manager walked in and just watch silently how Daniel suddenly became a different person when it comes to Seongwoo. He didn't want to ask further about the cancelled schedule that Daniel just did and just leave them be. 

*

The nurse walked in hours later to check on the drip and almost drop the clipboard in her hand when she found Daniel sleeping on the bed where Seongwoo is, snuggling on Seongwoo's right side of his body. Hugging the man as Daniel sling his long limbs over Seongwoo's body.

The nurse wanted to wake Daniel up but decided to go against it when she sees how Daniel is sleeping peacefully. She doesn't have the heart to wake the boy up and choose to leave him be, and only change the drip when it's almost empty. 

With all the extra weight on Seongwoo, the older still didn't wake up after the next day. Daniel is still sleeping soundly on the bed, crushing the older boy when he was forced to get off the bed by the manager hyung.

"Daniel, get off from the bed. You're crushing Seongwoo and is making him feel hotter."

Daniel groans, swatting the hand away off from his clothes where his manager is holding, trying to pull him off the bed. He didn't get to pull him off when the doctor walked in to check on Seongwoo. Surprised to see the younger on the bed together with the patient that their manager had to apologize on behalf of Daniel being childish act.

The doctor just smiles and waves his hand around. "That's alright. Seems like Mr. Kang wanted to sleep with Mr. Ong so let him sleep."

"But, isn't he interrupting your nurses to do their duty. I mean, he has never done this before."

"Nonsense, he didn't bother them. And my nurses just needed to check on his vital signs and put on the drip. That's about it. For now, we are only observing Mr. Ong's fever, flu and his sore throat. He's getting better, but due to his lack of stamina, I presume he might continue sleeping until tomorrow. So let him be and just let Mr. Kang do as he please."

The manager thanks the doctor and bow when he leave the room. He glance over again to the two sleeping boy and shake his head before he leave the room, to find breakfast.

*

Seongwoo woke up that night and glances his eyes around the unknown room. It's dark but he slowly gets the idea where he was since the drip give in. So he was sure he is in the hospital. He feels hot and feels like dying because of how hot he is and was trying to move but there is something blocking him from doing so. Something heavy is pressing against himself on the bed. And when he look down, he finds Daniel sleeping on top of him, crushing him as the younger softly snores.

He was shocked but slowly his face soften at the adorable face of Daniel.

Somehow with how he moves, made their manager to stand up and check up on him. The man was grateful to see Seongwoo is finally awake. He calls for the nurse to come and check on Seongwoo. That somehow made Daniel stirs in his sleep, and slowly lifted his head up, groggily looking at Seongwoo. Then when he realizes that Seongwoo is awake, he jumps off, almost falling on his butt if it's not for their manager's help in catching him in time.

"Hyung. Hyung, you're up. Oh good." he says, happy that Seongwoo finally open his eyes. The two smiles at each other.

The nurse came in and start checking on his temperature and other vital signs. She announced that Seongwoo is still have the fever and still quite high and told them that he still need the treatment until he gets better.

The manager can only agree and didn't need to protest anyway. Since they need him to get better soon.

Daniel jumps around but yawns in between since he is still sleepy. 

"Hyung, are your thirsty? Do you want something to drink?"

Seongwoo try to talk but when he open his mouth, he finds that he had lost his voice due to the bad sore throat. He blinks and stares at Daniel and their manager hopelessly. 

"Your voice. It seems they are still out. Guess you need that treatment and rest more. Probably have to drink plenty of water." said the manager. 

The older of the two Wanna One member can only frown and nod his head in agreement. If he couldn't get his voice back by next week, then Seongwoo have to say bye to their world tour though. At least he might miss out one or two of their world tour. But, his health are his priority right now, so he need to focus on getting better faster.

*

Since Seongwoo is still terribly weak because of his fever, Daniel is being a sweet heart by taking care of Seongwoo. For example, he help Seongwoo to adjust himself on the bed when we feels like sitting up and lean on the bedboard rather than using the controller to raise up the head, or sometime he accompany Seongwoo around for a walk, by holding his arm. Even to the point where Daniel spoon feeding Seongwoo when the older can actually do that on his own. Helping Seongwoo to eat his medicines when the nurse pass the drug to him and what are the side effects of it.

It's only been his fourth day at the hospital and to say the least that he is very glad that Daniel was with him because he was starting to get bored. His voice still refuse to come back to him so it is difficult for him to communicate. 

On the same day, Wanna One members all came to visit since they ended their schedule earlier than they should, and sort of surprised to find Seongwoo and Daniel sleeping together. 

Daniel was snuggling into Seongwoo's chest and snores while Seongwoo wasn't actually sleeping. He just merely shut his eyes to take a rest and let Daniel sleep with the younger's head nuzzling into his chest. He placed his left arm over Daniel's body while he let his right arm hang out of the bed since the IV was attached to his right hand, which makes it hard for him to move around. Also it's because Daniel is practically sleeping by pillowing Seongwoo's right arm, so that is also another reason why he can't wrapped his right arm around Daniel.

Their breathing was even out and calm and listening to Daniel soft snore does makes Seongwoo wanted to sleep but he open his eyes when he senses a new presence in the room and found his other friends are standing around, looking at him.

He tries to speak again, and this time he manage to make out a faint, soft words.

"....Hey.." it sounds really strain and tight and hoarse that the others couldn't really hear him. So Seongwoo decided to point at his throat, with body language and eye contact. Hoping that they would understand his struggle.

Minhyun did and clasped his hand together, "You can't speak because of your fever?" he points out and Seongwoo was grateful to have Minhyun who understand him so well.

That somehow made them all go 'ah' and 'oh'. Completely understand him.

"Seongwoo, shouldn't Daniel be sleeping on the couch or somewhere rather than with you? I mean, the staff here might think of something inappropriate though."

Seongwoo shake his head and smile, he try again, "...They...already know..." he winced by how bad he sound. So does everybody else.

"Drink more water, Seongwoo. Have Daniel been good to you? Did he do anything stupid?"

"..No.." Seongwoo smile, looking down at the younger boy, sleeping very soundly against him. "....He's.....a sweetheart..." said Seongwoo again. He stroke Daniel's head, a fond smile flashes.

"That's good to know. We were surprised to hear that he actually cancelled all his schedule just to stay with you. He is such a baby."

Seongwoo chuckles but ended up coughing madly, and he ended up waking the younger up.

"Hyung? You okay.." he asked sleepily, patting the older's back to soothe the coughing and only then did he noticed everyone in the room. Jisung moves to give Seongwoo a glass of water, pouring it in.

Seongwoo drank it and silently thanking him. He lay back down, and the nurse came in to check on him. Everything was good and she left, leaving a cup of medicines at the bedside table, for Seongwoo to take later on.

*

The routine continues for the next few days. He gradually getting better and slowly able to talk again, although it sound pretty hoarse still, but at least he manage to talk more. 

And for the rest of the days, Daniel has been nothing but a good kid. Always there to help Seongwoo with whatever he need. And Seongwoo was very grateful for that. Since they pretty much know each other so well since produce that they are like brothers. Always have each other's back.

The cuddling, continues everyday. They are just so used to sleep together in one bed that even at the hospital, they share the bed together and Seongwoo didn't mind at all, because the bed is pretty big and wide for a single bed.

And the nurses and the doctor are already used to see them sleeping together that they didn't questioned or judge them anything. Just thinking that it must be of how close they are. Brotherly love.

Plus because they are OngNiel.

On the day of Seongwoo getting discharge, the rest of Wanna One came to help. He is feeling much better and more healthier and energetic. Perhaps, all those resting and the IV going in him helps a lot.

They all thanked everyone in the department for taking care of Seongwoo and left the hospital after their manager done paying the bills.

Everyone walked at the front and the only ones at the back is Seongwoo and Daniel. Just to make sure, the younger kept his arm around the older's shoulder, helping him to walk although he is better now and no need for any help. But, he's talking about Daniel and the younger are extremely protective of him.

So he let him and they walk together, smiling at each other.

He is glad to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos.  
> Next update is spoiler for Attraction Au :3


	44. Forty Four (Attraction au sequel/spoiler!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW THE SPOILER!  
> ATTRACTION IS ENDING SOON. THERE IS ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTER TO GO.

It has been five months since they got married and also Daniel legally changed his surname from Kang to Ong, along with Jihoon. Since he rather have one surname and decided to go with Ong, that he is now known as Ong Daniel.

Proud to be a new Ong family member since he know that Seongwoo’s family is pretty rare since they are the only Ong people have heard about. And to be apart of the Ong makes him happy that he could make his husband happy. The more the merrier as people say.

Daniel was waiting at the airport, to get on their flight to Macau because of Seongwoo’s modelling. And a special gala will be held there which Seongwoo were invited along with his family. 

That is the reason why right now, Daniel is waiting with their sons and Seongwoo at the airport. The supposed model should have flew first to Macau days ago but Seongwoo decided to go along with his family. Wanting to be there with them no matter what. And enjoy the flight with them, considering that it is the twins and Jihoon's first time ever to be on a plane, so he have to be there to see how they'll act.

They all sat around, waiting for their gate to open. Daniel plays around with the twins, giggling when he finds them struggling to win against their appa with the hand game. Also trying their hardest to hit their appa's hand when he moves around. 

Meanwhile, Seongwoo just sat next to his husband, with Jihoon sitting on his lap, chest to chest as the boy clings to him, sleeping soundly while Seongwoo scroll down his phone, checking his schedule that he needed to do at Macau. Sometimes he paused when he felt Jihoon moving around and whimpering, to stroke the back of his son's and lull a song so that Jihoon would go back to sleep again.

Their roll switches once they got married. The twins wanted to be as closed as they were with their daddy to Daniel while Jihoon did the same to Seongwoo. But still, their favorite dad will always be the one who had looked after them since their still in diapers.

When one of them couldn't satisfy their sons, they would gladly take the roll back. Seongwoo to his twins and Daniel to Jihoon. The couple are trying their best to make sure that all three boys are happy and satisfied with all the things they're doing. Making sure it is sufficient for them. Either it's love, attentions or just stuff they want.

"Babe, how long are we going to stay in Macau again?" asked Daniel all of sudden, once the twins had enough playing with him and chose to play with Daniel's nintendo switch instead, sitting next to their daddy as their eyes glued to the device.

"At most will be three weeks or perhaps a month. Something wrong?" asked Seongwoo after he'd answer his husband's question. Looking at him, while he shift himself in his seat to get comfortable while he placed a hand around Jihoon, afraid that the boy might fall off of him. Jihoon stirs again, but he is asleep, only that his grip tighten around Seongwoo's neck.

Daniel gave Jihoon a loving smile, gently stroke his soft hair.

"I'm just curious. You know, being the director for my father's hospital now is...hard. They might want me to come home earlier than planned."

Seongwoo stares at him. He reached over to hold Daniel's hand and squeeze them. He smiles when Daniel looks at him.

"Tell them to call me if they want you to come home. It's not like they can't handle the most bizarre or severe cases by themselves. Hell, you have Jisung hyung there as your second in command. Taewoong hyung is second after that and then Jaehwan. So what's to be afraid off."

"You know them. They might go all crazy when they can't handle...stuff."

"Tsk, they need to learn new things, Daniel. Let them be. If you receive any call from them, just tell me and I'll talked to them. You know I don't only take you to Macau with the kids just because of my work. It's also because I wanted to spend times with you guys. As family. Think of it as our second honeymoon and also our first family vacation after our marriage, baby. Alright?" Seongwoo held up their intertwined hands up to his mouth and kiss the back of Daniel's hand, tenderly.

It made his younger husband to blush. Whatever Seongwoo did to him even after they've married, still manage to make his heart soar whenever he became extra affectionate or romantic. Just like how he did earlier. Kissing his hand is one. And then continue on holding his hand even after that is another thing. It's like, Seongwoo will never runs out of love when it comes to showering them to Daniel. Or even to their sons. Such a loving husband and father Seongwoo is, that Daniel falls in love more and more.

*

They keep on holding hands even when they saw their gate is open and ready for boarding. Seongwoo have to hold onto Jihoon who still sleeps in his arms as they walk to their gate. And even after Daniel had told him to let his hand go, he refuses and chose to hold his hand all the way. Thankfully, they both don't have their luggage with them since they've already checked in, along with their son's luggages.

The only bag they have with them is the boys small backpacks and Daniel's backpack which contain some of the boys emergency kits, in case they needed to drink or to have some snacks, his and Seongwoo's wallet, boarding pass, phones, etc etc.

Even after he is married with the famous model. Daniel still haves trouble in facing the celebrity world, where he would walked down the path with lots of cameras shoving his way when he's with Seongwoo or sometime when he is not with him. Being Seongwoo's husband had gained him more popularity, although he is known as the godly surgeon that saves lives.

He would hide away his face from them whenever he can, like how he does right now.

Many fans of Seongwoo and the paparazzi are swarming the airport when they found out he's going off to Macau today. As usual, Seongwoo loves his fans and would waves and smiles at them when he can, even though he is currently carrying Jihoon in his hand, he'd still manage to waves to them and smiles sweetly.

Now, he doesn't even care what the papers or the articles in Naver or any other website would say about him when they saw him with a child and a man and his twins. Because, he's married to the man and the kids are their sons. So, no need to be shy as he smiles to the camera when he can. Although he likes it when his pictures taken, he still have that protective side of him when it comes to his sons and Daniel.

If Daniel and the kids don't want their pictures to be taken, then he'll make sure that nobody takes their pictures. And if they do, he'll ask them politely to delete it and never to post it. Manners is important. No need to be rude when you want people to keep loving you.

He appreciates Daniel's wanting privacy, so he'll give it to him.

"Please don't post that. Also, if you can. Delete it."

And who would refuse him when Seongwoo is such a sweet talker. They often listens to him and chose not to post the pictures as requested. And Seongwoo will be very happy about it.

He pulls Daniel once more, and make their way to the gate. Waving another goodbye he and Daniel and their sons disappear, out of the public eyes.

*

"That was....chaotic."

"I know and sorry for that."

"No. It's alright. You're a big star. People love you."

"You're a big star too, baby."

"A big star with a godly hands."

Seongwoo chuckles, "Yeah, god's hand that brings miracles and hope to people. You deserve an award for being the best surgeon in the world, sweet cake."

"Nah, I already had an award anyway."

"Oh, what is it?"

"You. The best award that I'd received so far is you, being my husband."

Seongwoo blinks and his face is burning. "Cheesy but yeah, I think I'll agree with you on that. You are too my best award ever, Niel babe. You and the kids are the greatest award ever, and the greatest gift."

It's Daniel's turn to blush. They're seating in the area of their flight, waiting for the gate to open. There are many peoples flying to Macau and some are looking at them, but who cares though. Daniel leans in and giving Seongwoo a kiss. The older smiles against their kiss and deepen the kiss.

The younger were surprised but then melted into the kiss.

Another reason that made his heart flipped when he and Seongwoo are kissing each other on the lips.

"People are watching.." Daniel mumbles against his husband's mouth when he pulls away a little.

"Don't care. Let them see." Seongwoo mutters and leans back in.

"Mm..'kay." Daniel mutters as he closes his eyes to enjoy the kiss again. 

While the two kissed, people are watching and was squealing since they loves the couples so much and saying how lovely they are together. And also, while they kissed. The three boys were covering their eyes. Too embarrassed to watch yet they peaks from between their fingers to their father's and grins cheekily.

"Daddy and Appa sitting on a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." they sang softly and giggles away.

"We heard that.." said the two fathers making the boys startles and giggles even harder. Staring at their father who had already pulled away from each other's face. Seongwoo swooped down and manage to capture Daehwi in his arm when the boy squeals and try to make a dash. He giggles and thrashing around when his daddy starts tickling him.

And Daniel manage to grab Jinyoung's and Jihoon's by the hand and he too pulled them into a bear hug. Also making the two squeals and squirm around when Daniel starts to blow on their cheeks and their neck, that it tickles them.

The laughter of their sons was the best sound that everyone who listened and watching them feels happy about. It somehow brings joy to them and brighten their mood just by watching the family play around.

 

 

They are truly, a one big happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comments!


	45. Forty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt Seongwoo (again? I think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys at least give some feedback?  
> I mean, every author always love to get some comments though.  
> Don't be stingy. You guys are not even using any ink.
> 
> Sorry for suddenly saying this. Just...at least some respond. :(

There are times when Wanna One have a very stressful day or even a member with the most intense stress of their lifetime. Usually the ones with those emotions will either be Jisung because he's the leader who needs to take care of his group members better than himself, then Daniel because he is the center with the most workload and is the busiest member in the group. Sometime even Minhyun is stressed up because of him missing his Nu'Est friends and also because the kids in the house is making a mess in which he need to clean them up. It happens to Jihoon too since he is too quite a busy boy besides Daniel and Seongwoo but you can add him up.

But what really doesn't feel right when someone else having their stress day, which they thought the guy will never feel stress out or sort is when Seongwoo, the man who always smiles and jokes around is all stressed up.

Not only does he is stress but he is even upset too, with them not knowing why since the guy literally shut himself up.

An upset Ong Seongwoo, doesn't feel right to them. Because they are so used in seeing the guy smile, laugh, being a child, playfully teased his friends and jokes around for 24/7. So when they see him in the state of solemness, with no bright smiles that he often flashes, had made everyone in the group to keep their eyes constantly on the guy.

They wish to know why is he upset or shutting himself away from them. They hated it to see him like this, especially not to their slate guy, the energizer of the team.

*

Seongwoo stays cooped up in his shared room with Daniel, laying on his bunk bed and is checking on his phone. His eyes are glued to the screen as he scrolls down to check on a certain articles. Because he knows there is something about him in the article that bothers him so much.

He shifted to lay on his side, face facing the door but more focused on the phone instead.

He scrolls and scrolls and scrolls until he found it. An article about him and his family. They are talking about his family, his parents, his sister and about him. Why. Don't they have any other more interesting topics to talked about rather than about his family and him? And what makes his sad is that they are not talking about how good and special his family is, and how they are the first Ong to have a son that is famous around the world.

The articles somehow talked about his past. Some that he wished to dig up the ground and buried it deep inside so that nobody will find it. And they even talked about his parents and what they are doing. What sort of work are they doing and more. And even about his sister, on how she stays in New York with her friends and sometime came back to Korea for Thanksgiving or Christmas and so much more.

It sadden him and made him angry that this people have nothing better to do than talk shit about his family. 

"Fuck it." he cursed to no one in particular. The older almost, close to throwing his phone to the wall. Because it really makes him upset. People would go to that extend to get some news out from him. To get the good stuff about Seongwoo's life. By using his family.

Slowly, Seongwoo drifted off to sleep. Too tired on thinking about his family and him.

*

It never stop as the news kept going. Until he one day being mobbed by a crazy fans and paparazzi that somehow manage to find him when he went out to buy some snack, in the middle of the night. He cursed and dashes off, trying to shakes the off him. He mentally cursed himself on why haven't he come with his manager or with one of his group member. Or why didn't he take the car, although it's a short distant from where they are living but still, he never thought that crazy fans and some paparazzi were lurking around. Catching him off guard when he was halfway home from the shop.

Seongwoo sighs in relief when he was able to get them off his back, like half an hour later. Tired and exhausted to the core, he slumped against the brick of walls in one of the alleyway. Eyes darting around to make sure no sasaengs or paparazzi in sight and make a quick run to his dorm.

When he saw the building, he smiles a little. He can't wait to be inside and out of the way, and hoping they didn't wait for him by the entrance of their dorm. Thankfully they didn't once he was close enough to the building and sees that nobody stand by the entrance.

Seongwoo took the elevator and sighs heavily. Pulling his mask down to get the air in his lung. Once he reach his dorm floor, he made his way in. Hoping that nobody is awake and waiting but he thought wrong when he sees Daniel sitting at the couch in their living room. Eyes droopy but he is still pretty alert and awake, when he heard the soft click coming from the front door. The younger perks up when he see Seongwoo walking in, frozen in place when their eyes met.

"Hyung. Where have you been." asked Daniel follow by a yawn afterwards. He stretch up and stood from the couch. 

"To the convenient store. I did told you that, didn't I."

"I know, but what I meant is, where have you been for the past hour. It's not that far from our dorm but you took your time."

Seongwoo didn't want to tell the younger about him being attacked by those crazy fans and those paparazzis, but he guessed that the younger should know. He deserved to know. 

"I was...chased by sasaeng fans and paparazzi." he says softly, averting his eyes away from the younger. Toeing his shoes off and walked past the living room towards the kitchen, to put away all the snacks he had bought. Somehow, during his run from those crazy people had made his appetite all gone. He doesn't feel like eating any snacks anymore now.

Daniel quickly follow to where he is and chose to wrapped his arms around Seongwoo's small waist and pulls him closer. The older stiffen for a couple of seconds before he relaxes back against Daniel's chest. Suddenly he felt safe to be in Daniel's embrace. He stops what he was doing.

"Oh hyung. I should have come along with you. That way, they won't dare to get close to you. Are you alright, hyung? Did they hurt you?" Daniel asked, concerned laces in his voice and he turns the older around so that Seongwoo is facing him. He gently cupped his hand on Seongwoo's cheek and scan around his face.

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me but just shoved their camera right at me. Asking about my family and all. But I didn't answer them and just ran for my life, the moment they starts questioning. Thank god I had my mask on but they still able to recognize me." the older sigh, closing his eyes to relish himself into Daniel's soft touch on his cheeks. He feels like tearing up by the scary thought that had happens to him. 

They stay that way for some time more, with Daniel still cupping his cheeks and caressing the skin with his thumb. Eyes darting around still to see if there is any damage happen to the beautiful face in front of him. He knows about Seongwoo struggle for the past weeks. The rumors hit him hard that Seongwoo was visibly delfated and unhappy about it. He hates it so much.They talked about his family and his life. Trespassing through someone's life by asking about Seongwoo's family and everything else that relates to him. It was too much to bear, even for Daniel if it ever happened to him, or to one of them.

The younger had never seen the older looking so tired and so done with his life. It was the first time ever that he had seen the man struggling to keep those fake smile up whenever they had an event. 

"Hyung, please know that I'll be there for you, always. And so does the rest of us. We'll stand with you when you need our help, hyung. Just tell us and we'll do whatever it takes to make it right. We will go along the trouble together if we had to. Please hyung." Daniel says, softly as he tighten his arm around the older and bringing them even closer. The younger let Seongwoo rest his head on his shoulder as he lean to inhaled the older's scent in his hair. Burying them and closes his eyes.

Seongwoo sighs and soon breaks down to soft sobs, in Daniel's embrace. He knew Daniel will always be there for him and does the others and he more than grateful to have them as his family.

Seongwoo wrapped his own arms around Daniel and hold him tight.

*

They later found themselves in their room, both laying in Daniel's bed, tangled limbs together as they fell asleep. Seongwoo felt much better once he told everything to Daniel and truly happy about Daniel being a supportive friend. Listening tentatively to every story he told him and occasionally giving him some encouraging words.

The rumors soon dies down couple of days later as the management had hired someone to take down whatever rumors have been going on, talking about Seongwoo.

He was glad about it. Daniel stand next to him as they held a small press about the incident, followed by the others. They all will be there for him. Always and hope that it stays even until they disband.

Seongwoo reach out to grab on Daniel's hand and they interlocked them together, hiding it behind their back. Sharing to one another some soft and warm smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	46. Forty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left me comments. I hope that won't stop you guys even if I don't mentioned it again. Please do keep me some more comments.
> 
> Really appreciate it if you guys would do that.

"I now pronounced you, husband and husband. You may kiss each other."

Once they vowed and were asked to kiss, they did as they always do. Being like they are in love with each other, or basically when only one of them are really in love with the other. Pulling away from the kiss, they smile but the other's smile is not sincerely or if it's even real. It's fake and he know it. Because the man is.......Kang Daniel.

The man is just too full of himself, egoistic, stubborn, stoic and cold hearted. People say he's heartless and don't know kindness or sweetness in this world.

He is young. Even younger by his vowed husband that he was forced into. An arranged marriage by their respective grandparents, because they were close friends. And as the children of their own parent who had Daniel and his now husband, can only follow what was promised.

Marrying Kang Daniel, the ever so cold and ruthless CEO to Ong Seongwoo, the simple, sweet, kind and fragile, normal florist.

They live in a two different kind of world. Where Daniel belongs to the world where money is not an issue. A snap from his fingers could easily bring money into his hands. No need to struggle to get those green sheet of papers. While Seongwoo, the lower class that finds money is a big issue, needed to work his hardest to get what he wants for his family. Struggling to achieve in his life and to make his family happy.

A CEO of a big company and a simple florist does not belong to each other, and yet here they are. Married to each other, as promised.

*

Although, for normal people that would live to have happiness and would be happy just by having love in their life, does not happen in Daniel's.

He hates Seongwoo's gut for coming into his life, and was forced to marry the poor man. The reason why he hates him was still unknown to him, but he he just despise Seongwoo. Maybe because the man is simply poor and perhaps acting to be all kind and sweet to people, but then bare his fangs out when he is out from people's eyes.

No, Seongwoo is not that type of person. He is truly the sweetest man ever. Just that Daniel is blinded by hatred that he can't see all that. After their marriage, they moved into a new mansion. Which is actually Daniel's. 

It's huge and pretty much have everything that Seongwoo could never own for himself or his family.

The maid all greeted the two newly married couple, calling them Lord and Master Kang. Since they have to distinguish who is who, they have to use Lord and Master.

Daniel stride down the hallway with both hands in his pocket, with Seongwoo trailing from behind. Sheepishly looking around the huge mansion. He never dream of having the chance of sleeping in one, let alone live in it too.

When he was so busy checking and awe-ing the mansion around, twirling as he ooh and ahh, he stops and flinched when he accidentally bumped into Daniel's broad, hard chest. The smaller and a little shorter male look up at his husband, who is staring back at him with hatred and annoyance.

"Let's set some rules in here, hm? **One)** You are not allow to wander around the mansion whenever you like. **Two)** You can't touch anything you see or found because everything is expensive. And you do know what happens if you accidentally break anything right?" 

Seongwoo opens his mouth but was cut off fast enough by Daniel, "Yes, you have to pay for it or try to find the exact same looking thing you just broke. No mercy whatsoever here. **Three)** You and me, are not in love. Which mean, you will sleep in a different room than I am. There is a guest room that's empty, so you can use that room to sleep. Or better yet, just make it as your permanent room. We are not or never gonna sleep in the same room. **EVER.** "

Seongwoo swallow his saliva at it, averting his eyes away from his husband. The other smirk and snorts at his husband. 

" **Lastly)** Let's just pretend we never knew each other or make ourselves invisible when we're in this house. Yeah? We should just pretend that we're living all alone and I'm gonna act like you never exist in this world or my world."

Daniel says looking rather smugly at his husband who cowers away. He was about to walk away when he had a great thought about something. He stops in his track and turn on his heels.

"One more thing, the maids usually comes at 8 am until 4 pm. And you know, after hours, I would need the extra work on making the mansion spick and span. So....you know what to do, yeah Ong Seongwoo."

Daniel smiles but it was not a sweet one but a evil, wicked smile ever. He is not sure what Daniel is talking about when he mean what he should do after hours. The only way to find out is to go through it himself.

*

When he realized what Daniel meant, he feels like crying. He knows it's only cleaning up the house, but not to the point where he should clean the whole corner of the house. No dust should be present when Daniel is around. And he will make sure there is not a single dust to be found in his house. Sometimes, he'd told Seongwoo that he does not allow to eat dinner that night and forced Seongwoo to starved himself up. Or worst, if he didn't do things right, Daniel will hit him. Like seriously, physical be angry and hitting him, harshly.

It's pure torture. Even to the point when he sometime see Daniel bring in girls some of the nights and grin wickedly at his way when he is sure that Seongwoo saw him. He is not sure what those girls are doing in their house (can he even say that this is their house?), but he doesn't like it at all. Because, he is literally and legally is Daniel's husband anyway. He have the right to be mad or jealous but...since Seongwoo being the kind Seongwoo can't never stay mad or be angry at Daniel. He does not have the power anyway. Because they are married by force and not by love. 

So, he chose to stand at the side and watch in silence as Daniel keeps bringing girls in. He cried almost every night but he'd never say anything to Daniel the next day. 

He is just so in love with Daniel that he can't bear to watch but he can't really be angry too.

The torture keep on going, as sometime Daniel suddenly get angry at him (or maybe because he was stress due to work) that he yank his hair and screams at him. He can take it as long as there is no brute force being use on him.

"You're such an eyesore." one time Daniel said, after he came back home, drunk and plopped himself on the couch and doze off. Seongwoo tried to help him up and take him to bed, but he remember Daniel saying that he is not allow to make any contact with him. As in physical contact. Although had been doing that to Seongwoo but that was him, and not Seongwoo.

So the leaner man just stand there and stare down at his sleeping husband. He sighs and went to his room. Praying that tomorrow, his husband wouldn't complaint about his back hurt.

*

It's been two months now since their marriage. They both live their life as how it is. Not much interaction happens, except when they were called to join a family dinner. Acting up as lovable husbands, he held Seongwoo's hand, as if they love each other so much. Seongwoo just let him do what he wants. Allowing him being pull around by Daniel.

Thought everything was okay, but it's not. Daniel was sitting in his chair at his office when he found out one thing about his husband. One thing that made him angry until he wish to flipped his table and throw stuff around.

One thing that Seongwoo doesn't know that his husband had hired a man to spy on him. Why, because he just want to make sure that Seongwoo does not go out to meet with someone whom he didn't know. Not because he care but because he didn't trust him. Afraid that Seongwoo might try to take him down or so. He thought he wouldn't find anything but when his spy came to him, and report about seeing Seongwoo with another man, by seeing he meant flirting, he was angry.

He ordered the man to keep on spying and nearly weeks later, the man came and told him that he saw Seongwoo kissing and hugging someone else. Everyday, he was with different men and women. And most of the time, the spy told Daniel that Seongwoo would hold their hands, hug them, laugh with them and even kissing.

"That's enough. I don't need to hear more of this." 

After he slam the phone down, Daniel left the office. He was too mad and furious that he couldn't control his expression. Driving through the city like a mad man, that he almost crash into another car.

He need to find Seongwoo and confront him. When he reach home, the first thing crosses his mind is to find his husband. He quickly found the man in the kitchen, wearing an apron and humming to some music playing from the radio, cooking something. The other still haven't noticed the young CEO. Busy preparing a sort of exquisite cuisine. Daniel didn't remember but Seongwoo do when he prepared the food thorough and with lots of love because it is his husband birthday. So he just wanted to make it easier by preparing certain food for tomorrow. He smiles when he find the food he cooked (all Daniel's favorite) turn out well and delicious looking. Hoping that Daniel would be happy by it, but instead before he could start plating it, the food were thrown off to the ground when he was forcefully yanked by someone; Daniel.

The crashing sound resonating the entire house making Seongwoo flinching in pain by the force of Daniel yanking away. He frowns at the broken plate he had held in and the food spreading all around the floor. 

Seongwoo look at his husband and was about to say something but was cut off by a hard slap across his face. He was stunned for a second but the pang of pain across his cheeks makes him snap by to reality. With trembling hand, he cup his now redden cheek, where he was slapped seconds ago.

Daniel was furious and with Seongwoo not knowing the reason behind it and the reason why he was suddenly slapped on his face, looked at him with teary eyes. He was scared and wanted to run from where he is when he met eye to eye with his husband. The man who just slapped him, looks nothing like his Daniel at all. The younger's face is red and his eyes are burning with intense flame of anger as he stares at his older husband.

Daniel roughly grab on his husband's face and squeeze them, making Seongwoo's face looks like a fish. The older winced where the side of his cheek he was slapped before throbs in pain.

"I can't believe you have the gut to go behind my back and be a sneaky little bitch you are and meet with some other guy. Were you always like this before you got married to me? Cheating and go flirting with other people even though you're married or in a relationship with someone?" Daniel asked, pressing his face even harder that Seongwoo whimpers and sobs when his cheek hurts.

"I never thought I've married to such slut that sells his body to other people." Daniel snarls, and raised his hand and slapped the older once again. This time on the other cheek that he haven't slapped. Seongwoo cries, and beg for Daniel to stop. He doesn't know why Daniel is doing this to him and to even call him a slut makes him confused. What did he even mean by flirting with other people anyway? He never cheat or even go out to see anyone at all. Let alone flirt with them.

Daniel must have mistaken him for someone else.

"Answer me you whore. Were you been cheating behind my back and sleep with anothe men while I'm working my ass off? Did you invite anyone here and sell your body to them while I'm out working?"

Seongwoo sobs. He couldn't say anything because his face hurts so bad after being slap and he could feel them swelling up. He cries and can only look at Daniel. The other scoffed, not even care about Seongwoo crying and in pain. He kept the grip around his cheeks and bring them closer.

"Listen here you little slut. You are not allow to taint my family name by sleeping around with countless of other men or women once you're married to me. You know I have a really big reputation to keep and I don't want people suddenly see you going around and wrapped your arm around other guy or girl. If they found out, my face and my family's name is ruined, all because of you. I never knew you would stoop so low into cheating. You have the gall to do that. You know I can always ruin your life with a snap of my fingers. Know that I don't give a shit about you. We're married to each other just because of the promises. I don't like you or nor do you like me at all. But, I specifically don't like it when you cheat behind my back."

The younger roughly shove the older away, making him fall on the ground. Daniel roll his eyes in annoyance and left the kitchen alone with Seongwoo sobbing on the cold floor. The food was a mess and what he was planning for Daniel is ruined. His hurt and he couldn't take it any longer.

*

The next day when Daniel went out for work and after the maid had left the mansion for a short moment, Seongwoo had silently packed his bag and ran out of the mansion. He couldn't handle living under the same roof with a person who won't or will never love him back. He know their world collided together with different status. With him being just a normal florist, he can't walk side by side his husband that is beyond his reach. The man is a successful CEO for god sake. And he's just a low class guy that does not belong to that part of life in Daniel's. The only reason of them being together, is yet again because of that promise made by their elders.

He glance once more over his shoulder to the mansion, eyes puffy and red because he had cried since last night and it never stops. He's a mess and nobody care. Especially not Daniel. 

Seongwoo thought he should let his parents know, but he decided to go against it since he doesn't want them to get worried about him. So Seongwoo just wander around the city, tears spilling down his cheeks again. It seems that it won't ever stop. Like, his tear duct was broken and the tears couldn't stop itself from spilling out of his eyes. He wipes them away and more wet, hot tears fell down.

He wonder if he should go to his shop and perhaps hide there for the rest of his life and never go back. Or maybe file a divorce, since he can't handle any more of this hellish life he is currently living in.

While he wander around, his thought when to the younger. Remembering how he looked at him in disgust, in distaste makes him wanted to throw up because he never seen the younger like that. Although he'd seen him get angry, but he had never seen him looking at him in that sort of way. And to even think his own husband had called him a whore, a slut and a bitch because he thought he had cheated behind his back and flirt or seeing someone else without him knowing. Not to mention thinking that he even sleep with them is just crazy.

Seongwoo, had never been very good in relationship and he had never slept with anyone even though he had some previous relationship before he married Daniel. He's a shy guy and never taken any action in trying to get into someone's pants or so on. No, he's an innocent baby that never got laid or touch somebody's private area.

Yet, Daniel thought he slept with countless of men and women before they got married was really upsetting him. The thought made him sobs again and again.

"I wonder...If I should just completely disappear from this world. Then....I won't need to go through all this ever again." he said to himself as he walk through the street. 

Seongwoo will never have the chance to confess his love for Daniel. He knows the younger don't feel the same as he is, but he had hope to let the other know about it. While he walked aimlessly for the past hours through the city -not even realizing that the sun is setting- with his bag in tow and head bowed down that Seongwoo had bumped into someone by accident. 

He said sorry and raised his head to the person. The man looked at him, irritated but quickly soften at the sight of Seongwoo. Because, Seongwoo is still a handsome looking lad even though he's not a model or a CEO. The man, which is older by him perhaps ten or maybe twenty years more stares at Seongwoo. It made him feels weirded out by how he watch the man looking at him up and down. Like he was checking him out, so Seongwoo step back and was about to leave before he felt the person fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Hello there pretty boy.."

The voice of the man made Seongwoo shiver down to his spine, not because it turns him on but it disgust him.

*

Back at the office, Daniel is typing away on his computer, aggressively and he looks like he is battling against his own computer. Eyes fuming, face distorted with many sort of expression. Sometimes he looks like he was annoyed and sometime he looks like he wanted to cry and sometime he even looks like he wanted to punch someone in the face.

His mood was dark when he walked in. Most of his staff cowers away or hide themselves when he sees their CEO looking ferociously in a bad mood. He looks like a predator, ready to pounce on his prey if someone tick him off.

His fight with Seongwoo last night had tired him and make his stressed out because, he had never fought with anyone like that before. Despite being known as the ruthless and cold CEO, he had held a soft spot to someone who he love or might love if he likes them. He can be kind and gentle if he wants to. And he, had tried to be kind to his husband although he hates him but he just can't.

Still isn't sure of the reason why he hates Seongwoo, he couldn't stop. 

For the nth time, he groans and punch his keyboard with more force and strengh when he wanted to finish his work quicker. Ruffling his hair and messing it when he feel so very frustrated and angry.

Jisung knock once on his door and walked in with a file. As his PA and his best friend, he know what is wrong with Daniel when he sees the dark, solemn man sitting in his chair with his disheveled hair.

The oldest of the two sigh and could only shake his head. He clears his throat to make himself presence known to the younger but Daniel doesn't seem to notice him. So he sighs even louder and throws the file on top Daniel's desk. 

It somehow made the younger to snap his head away from the screen and blink at his friend.

"What do you want." he asked, clearly not in the mood if Jisung is going to give him a lecture.

"I want you....to look into that file. Right now. You've done a big mistake, Daniel and you need to fix it if you had ruined it." said the older, crossing his arm over his chest and tapping his foot.

Daniel spare him a glance and heave a heavy sigh, and lazily grab the file and flipped it. He seriously am not in the mood to know whatever is written in the damn file....but wait.

The younger widen his eyes and sat straight up, slamming the file back on his desk. He blinks several times and flipped through the pages over and over again and read through everything in the speed of light. 

Is this real? What the hell?

He looked up at his friend as if he was asking him what is the meaning behind all this.

Jisung tilt his head, knowing what Daniel is trying to ask him with just the way he looks at him.

"You want to know what this is all about?" he asked and Daniel vigorously nod his head. He's getting anxious because he starts to sweat. Like really really sweat.

"Well, you've made a big fucking mistake, Kang Daniel. You see...the man that you had hired to spy on your husband had made a mistake. The mistake is that, he had spied on a wrong person that looks just like Seongwoo but is actually not Seongwoo. The man that he was looking and taking picture of is a stripper and of course he would flirt with random guys and girls because it's his job. And even kissing them or hugging them too. But...he is not SEONGWOO." Jisung makes sure he emphasized Seongwoo's name towards the younger because he knows that Daniel had done something stupid. And messed things up.

"Have you ever heard of doppelganger? Or did you remember that in our world, there is seven people who that shares the same face with the others? Have you ever heard of that?"

The younger nods.

"Then, you should know that this guy is just like those any other guy or girl that looks just like your husband. He is not Ong Seongwoo. I don't need to tell you his name because you don't need to know but I want you.." Jisung paused and grab onto Daniel's neck and brought them close so that their forehead is touching and stares into Daniel's eyes, "Go home....and apologize to Seongwoo. You don't think I won't know that you've had a big fight with him last night right? I know, when I watch how you rush back home after that spy of yours deliver the news about Seongwoo. And watches how your expression changes and the air feel so wrong. Daniel, whatever you have done, you need to fix it. Seongwoo is innocent and you had, perhaps, hurt him so bad. You may hate him still but you can't go blaming or lashed out to someone that didn't do anything wrong."

Upon realizing what he had done after seeing the picture that is the same as he had seen before but in a different angle, which shows the man's face whom he does not recognize as his husband, Daniel had his mouth wide open. 

What have he done. He had hurt Seongwoo so bad, and had mistaken his husband for someone else that looks just like him.

He was too shocked but thanks to Jisung who snapped him out of his trance that he had asked Jisung to cancel all his appointments for today and rushed home.

 _'Oh god...Oh my god'_ , is what he could utter while he drove back home.

*

"Seongwoo?!" 

Daniel calls out to his husband when he push the door open. He looked around the mansion and saw one of his maid running towards him.

"Master Kang, welcome ho-"

"Where is Seongwoo?" he cut he short and asked her if she had seen Seongwoo.

"Oh...uh forgive me sir. But....but.." the maid looks scared and nervous and she appears to be afraid to tell him. So Daniel stares down at her.

"But what.." he asked, voice demanding.

"I'm sorry sir, but we...have been looking all over the place for Master Ong, but we couldn't find him. Not even in his room or the garden, or the kitchen."

Daniel's eyes went wide. "You can't...find him?" he asked, voice heavy as he think about Seongwoo is missing. Before he could let his maid answer him, Daniel ran around the mansion to find Seongwoo himself. He search every where for his husband and calling out his name and even calling his number but it went straight to his voicemail whenever he calls him.

The younger paced around, walked all over his mansion to try and find Seongwoo but wherever he goes, he can't seems to find Seongwoo anywhere. He bit his lips and went to Seongwoo's room. The only room that is left where he haven't gone to.

He opens the door and walked in but it was empty and he saw the closet was wide open and half of Seongwoo's clothes were missing. So he had guessed that the older had run away while he was out working. He's not mad nor angry because it's his fault that he had drove his husband out of the mansion. If he was in Seongwoo's place, he would do the same thing and ran away from home after their fight.

Daniel looked around the room and stop when something had caught his eyes. Well, since it was sitting on top of Seongwoo's bed. There is a letter and a medium size box placed on the bed. And Daniel made his way there and sat on the bed, reaching out to take the letter and the box in his hand.

He opens the letter and knows that Seongwoo had written it. He read it through in silence. Halfway through, he chokes and gasped. A hand was brought up to his mouth, and they were shaking. And also, his eyes are stinging and getting teary as he continue to read onto the letter.

As he goes on, he couldn't stop his tears from spilling out of his eyes. Because Seongwoo had remembered his birthday was yesterday, and even to the point of cooking all of Daniel's favorite food (which he had ruined when he yanked the older away and the food flew to the ground) because it's his birthday yesterday and even, with hardship he even knitted a scarf specially for Daniel because yesterday was his birthday. Wanting to make it special by knitting it by himself because he thought it would be much more meaningful if you made something for someone you love by your own hand rather then spending money for it. And, the way Seongwoo had talked about how happy he was when he had known about Daniel is marrying him because he secretly had a crush on Daniel since they first saw/met each other when their family introduce them. The older spills everything out into the letter, pouring everything he could into this most heart breaking letter that had made Daniel broke down to tears. 

"Oh my god. Wh-What have I done....Oh god...S-Seongwoo." he sobs as he continuer reading the letter again and again. He had done something extremely bad and had broke someone's heart. 

He feels so bad and guilty about accusing Seongwoo of cheating when the latter is actually very loyal to him. He wanted to say sorry and all of a sudden does he realized, that he is actually in love with Seongwoo and that is the reason why he was so mad at him when he thought Seongwoo was cheating but his ego and pride had surpresed him from saying that he is indeed in love with Seongwoo

But Daniel had pushed that big ego away and let his true feelings takes over.

"I'm sorry Seongwoo..." he sobs and sat there while he holds onto the scarf Seongwoo had done knitting. When he had calmed down a little, Daniel wipes away his face and stood up.

He need to find Seongwoo and bring him back home. He need to apologize and confess, so Daniel ran out of his mansion.

*

For all of his lifetime, he had never ran around in the same area for hundreds of times just to look for someone. Daniel has been running around the neighbourhood for hours but he couldn't find Seongwoo. Then he chose to look for him farther away from the neighbourhood but still there is no sign of Seongwoo.

He huffed and gasp and pants. Tired and sweaty and he felt like dying but he can't give up now and keep on looking. But after couple of minutes later, he stops and was about to gave up on finding Seongwoo.

He felt like crying again but when he heard someone screamed out of nowhere or better yet from one of the alleyway which is dark and isolated that he had made his way there to check and see who it was.

There was the scream again and then followed by someone begging and crying. It awfully sounded like Seongwoo so Daniel dashed into the alleyway and stops on his track when he sees two old man and someone being pinned down on the cold tiles. Whimpering and thrashing about, begging the man to let him go.

And when Daniel got closer, he was shocked to find that the person being pinned down was none other than his husband. So he was right about the scream and the voice. But what shocked him is that, he found Seongwoo being completely naked, his clothes were thrown to the side and it was ripped like they had forced them off his body and Seongwoo was a crying mess as he shut his eyes and pleads to be let go. 

Something snapped in Daniel and he growls which made the two men, Seongwoo included to flinched and looked at him in shocked.

"Son of a bitch!" Daniel cried out and ran straight into the two men. Kicking them away from Seongwoo. They both toppled away from his husband and Seongwoo scramble up to feet his feet but fell back down since he was weak on his knees. He was trembling and scared and tired since he haven't ate anything at all since he left the mansion. He sobs, crawling away from the scene as he watch Daniel start to fight off the two drunk old men. He is glad that Daniel came to rescue him but also, half of him didn't really care. Once he was far away from the fight scene, Seongwoo curled up and lean back to the wall as he hug his knee and buried his face into them, crying. He was so scared because he thought that he was about to be raped by those two old men.

He mumbles something which only he can understand. Rocking his weak body around and he cry and cry and cry until he felt someone wrapped him up. Protecting him from the cold night air.

Seongwoo snapped his head up and find Daniel is crouching in front of him, eyes full of concern staring back at him.

Daniel had wrapped Seongwoo with his jacket, but then asked him to wear it which Seongwoo easily complies without any protest. Shivering as he put his hand through the thick jacket.

"Let's go home. Can you walk?" Daniel's voice was soft and gentle that Seongwoo had never heard before. The older didn't answer as he was still crying. 

Daniel didn't ask him for the second time but then chose to carry Seongwoo in his arm. Bridal style.

The younger just looked at him. He thought that Seongwoo might pushed him away but instead, Seongwoo only wrapped his arm around Daniel's neck and rest his head on his shoulder as he let Daniel carry him bridal style. He is just too tired to even protest the younger and choose to let him do what he wants and just take him home although he didn't want to back to the mansion. But Seongwoo doesn't have anywhere else to go, especially not in this state.

Daniel tighten his arm around Seongwoo in a more protective way as he carefully swoop down just to grab the bag which he had guessed belong to Seongwoo, and walked away, leaving the already tear up clothes material that was once Seongwoo's on the ground. He made a mental note to made a call and file a report about the two men which had already passed out in the alley, about molesting and attempting to rape someone. Especially when that someone is his own husband. His sweet, and gentle, kind husband.

*

One of the maid greeted them and was surprised to see the state Seongwoo had been in. She didn't hesitate to take the bag away from Daniel and ask if he needed anything from her. She too have the same concerned look on her face and Seongwoo could almost feel like it was her pitying on him. He doesn't need that. 

Daniel waves her off and asked her to go home for the night. The maid was reluctant to leave but just a side glance from Daniel had her bow down and bid her goodbye to the young master. Once he was sure nobody else in the mansion, Daniel slowly ascended the stairs with Seongwoo still in his arm. He make sure to not put any more force on Seongwoo and to be careful as the man's body who he is carrying right now is much more fragile that he thought. He could easily see some purplish splosh rising in color on the older's skin. Where he thinks that those old men hands were. It's not one but many and he frowns. Daniel decide he hates that color on Seongwoo, especially if it's not him who placed them.

They reached Seongwoo's room and Daniel quickly twist the doorknob up to open it and slide in. Seongwoo had weakly and softly mutters that he wanted to take a shower so Daniel nods and made his way to the bathroom.

He ran the water for Seongwoo and make sure to test it before he let's his husband dipped in. Making sure it's warm and not hot or cold. Seongwoo stripped the jacket off him and slowly walked to the bathtub and sank in. Submerging most of his body in and closes his eyes to relax in the nice warm water.

Daniel sat there and watch in silence. He wanted to help him so he ask the older, "Let me help you in shampooing your hair."

"No...I can do it on my own. You can go." Seongwoo replied flatly, turning his head away to rest them on the hard material of the bathtub.

"Okay." Daniel answer and leave the bathroom. He didn't wish to provoke the older even more and just leave the room. "I should make him something to eat. I'm sure he haven't eaten a single bite of food since morning." 

The younger walked back down and into the kitchen as he prepared to cook some delicious and heart warming food for his beloved, gentle husband. It's the least he can do for him right now. If Seongwoo need to be alone than he will leave him be but he will make sure before they go bed, Seongwoo is well fed.

Back in the bathroom, after Daniel had closed the door once he's out. Seongwoo immediately broke down into an ugly sobs. He cried his eyes out as he buried his face into the palm of his hands. Trying hard to muffles the sobbing and the cries with the water, as he soaked himself even more into it. And then he looked down to himself. All those purple marks are now more apparent than it was before and it made his stomach churns.

He pour the bath gels on himself and grab on the bath scrubber hanging. With a swift moves, he starts scrubbing himself as he cries. He scrubs and scrubs with harsh force on those purple marks. As if he tries to make them disappear but it didn't go away. 

"..I'm tainted....Wh-Why won't it g-go away...Pl-please.." he says between his sobs. Fresh hot tears keeps pouring as he scrubs himself even harder. Until he gave up and throws away the srcubber. He didn't care how his skins are now all red by the way he had harshly scrubs himself as he brought his knee together and cries again.

Seongwoo joins Daniel in the kitchen after he's done showering and see all the foods that had been lay out on the table. He stares and met with Daniel's eyes who had just finished cooking the omelette. The younger gave him a small smile and ushers him to take a seat. He complies and sat down.

Daniel take the seat across his husband and they start eating, in awkward silence.

Seongwoo doesn't seems to have any mucb appetite although he's terribly hungry. The memories of him being pinned down on the ground, naked made him shudder and he tried his best to block it away from his thoughts, but he can't. It was scary.

With the silence enveloping the two, Daniel had to ask how Seongwoo is doing since he has been watching him discreetly. How Seongwoo pokes the food, pushing them with the fork, play with it. And then slowly took small bite of it and munch them slowly. Taking his sweet time to finish it. He knows Seongwoo is not feeling good but he have to ask to confirms it, right?

"You're okay?" he asked softly, looking to his husband when he asked the question. Afraid that he had ask something that he shouldn't but the older only nods with his head still bowed down, staring at is plate. Daniel bit his bottom lip and flinched when he suddenly saw a drop of tears fell onto the plate. He blinks. His gentle husband is crying.

"Why did you save me?" the younger wasn't expecting Seongwoo would ask him that, because he was shocked and taken aback by it. He didn't immediately answer him, and Seongwoo open his mouths to speak again, "You don't need to come, you know that right? We've...fought...and I...ran away." Seongwoo paused for a second to wipe away the tears that has begun trailing his cheeks. His voice was croaky as he speaks.

"I...cheated on you...although it's not true...but-" he sucked in a sharp breath when suddenly he was pulled into a gentle hug. He didn't realized that Daniel had moved from sitting across from him, to his side.

"It was a misunderstanding. My..man, he had spied on someone else that look exactly like you. I'm sorry that I've snapped at you without investigating into it more deeper. I know I'm at the wrong side right now and you can be mad at me. I...It's really a misunderstanding and I thanked Jisung hyung for that. If it was not because of him sharing me the other picture he had that shows the face of the man, whom my spy had spied on, I would have still be angry with you. I'm really sorry, Seongwoo." 

The words were comforting to Seongwoo and he was glad that Daniel had forgiven him and also apologize for the wrong of accusing him of cheating. He accept his apologies but he couldn't stop his tears from spilling down.

Daniel leans back and wiped away all the tears from his cheeks. Gentle thumb stroking over his skin as he stares into Seongwoo's red, puffy, teary eyes.

"I don't deserve you. I...I think I'm tainted by those men. They....touched me where they shouldn't and groped me. And...they almost.." he chokes his words and shuts his eyes away, as the memories swings back in his head.

Daniel hates it that this is happening to his beloved husband and he wasn't there to protect him. He feels so bad for Seongwoo so he pulls him back for another hug, rubbing his husband back in a comforting manner.

"No, you're not tainted Seongwoo. They didn't do anything to you yet."

"They did. They forced a kiss on me. And...even manage to gave me some....hickeys without my consent. And their hands roaming all over...." he trembles and Daniel could feel more fresh tears spill down his husband eyes as he could feel his shoulder is getting wetter.

"Seongwoo...don't say that. They haven't done anything bad yet. They didn't get to....'do' that to you so you're good. And as your husband, I'm saying that you're still clean. Please stop crying." he says. Saying as gentle and comforting as he can towards his broken down husband. The man need his comfort, so he will give him that for tonight.

No matter what, Daniel wants Seongwoo to feel safe and protected while he stays in their mansion, and Daniel will make sure he will.

"Seongwoo..let's go to bed, hm? Sleep with me. Okay?" he softly ask the older and with a soft hum, that he had pulled away and tugged on Seongwoo's hand. Leaving the food there for the maids to clean up tomorrow morning. Right now, they needed to sleep and Seongwoo need his full attention at the moment. He even had decided to take a few days off after he watched how Seongwoo had broke down. Surely the man will need him more than the company is.

*

In Daniel's room, they lay closed to one another. It's because Daniel had pulled the older into his embrace that they were so close. Their legs tangled together and Daniel had pulled the duvet over their body, and wrapped his arms around the other's smaller frame.

He tucked him under his chin and rested his head on top of Seongwoo's head. Hand swiftly brought up into Seongwoo's hair and slowly stroking them.

"How are you feeling right now?" he asked again.

This time, Seongwoo gave him a better answer which he wanted to hear.

"Better than minutes ago. Thanks to you." Seongwoo sighs, closing his eyes as he could feel the sleeps is getting into him.

Daniel smiles in satisfaction. But before he close his eyes, he had blurt out something to his husband. Well, it's not accidental but he wanted to say it. He wants to confirm it that, that is how he is feeling for the older in his arm.

"Seongwoo....I love you. I always did but I never wanted to acknowledge it because of my huge ego. But....now I can freely say it because of what had happened. Please, give this idiot another chance and let me show you how much you meant the world to me and how much I really love you."

After that, he felt Seongwoo's shifted his head a little as he buried his face into Daniel's neck. His breathe hitched and his heart starts to beat so fast as he waits for the older's reply. Truth be told, he never felt so afraid when he waits for an answer after confessing. Or better yet, when he was the first one to confessed. Never in his life had he confessed to someone before, even if he were the one that likes them. But, to be the one to wait for it, makes his heart beats rapidly.

When he heard the older inhaling and then exhaling and the sighing, he swallow down his saliva.

"...I love you too...Always have since our first encounter." Seongwoo finally admit and it brings a sweet, gentle smile on Daniel's face. And then he quickly left a kiss on top of Seongwoo's head.

"I know. You've said it in the letter. And...I'm glad that your feelings haven't changed."

Seongwoo smiles as he tilt his head up to look into Daniel's. The younger is very happy when he manage to see Seongwoo's smiling face again. It's better than those sorrow and pain expression he had earlier. Again, he made a oath to himself that, he will make sure that Seongwoo's lips will always grace with a beautiful smile rather than a frown, sad expression.

It's an oath he will keep and promised to himself.

And for the second time (first being on their wedding day), they share a tender, sweet kiss. It's real and it's sweet that they smile into it. Both of them sigh against each other's lips, pulling away for a short while before they connected their lips once again for another and longer kiss than before. It's all too real that they enjoy of being kissed or kissing one another. Questioning themselves about why they haven't kissed again after their vowed kiss. It's feels so good and so right and perfect when they kiss. Finding that their lips were perfect and meant for each other as they continue kissing with sweet, loving, tender kisses until they fell into a deep sleep in each other's embrace.

*

Now, it has been a month since the incident that had occur on Seongwoo and also a month since they had confirmed about their true feelings to one another. Confirming that they both love each other tremendously big.

On that day, Daniel had been running around doing stuff and make lots of calls here and there. Why? Well it's because it is his beloved husband's birthday and he planned to make a surprised for the older. And he is making sure that everything will go smoothly and perfect for his lovely husband. Since he wanted it to special for him.

"Hyung, should I buy him bouquet of flowers to go with the gift I've bought?"

**_No need Daniel. He's a florist and I don't think he might want a flower but....perhaps you should. Get him his favorite. Do you know what his favorite flowers are, right?_ **

"Uh....I think...roses is his fave?"

**_Daniel....no. That's not his favorite. He loves lily. Buy him that and wrapped them up nicely. Get them in various colors to make it look pretty._ **

"Oh, I thought roses are his fave."

**_Not everyone loves roses, Daniel._ **

"Don't they all though? Who wouldn't love them."

**_Seongwoo is._ **

Daniel was about to retorts back but he stops himself when he thinks the older is right. His hubby doesn't like roses.

"Point....taken."

**_Now, food. Make sure it's all his favorite. You did told them to cook only his favorite right?_ **

"Hyung, of course I did. I even threaten the head chef about if he make a mistake, I'll fire him or sue him for it."

**_That's too dramatic, Daniel._ **

"It's a joke, hyung. I'm not that cruel you know."

**_Ah but you did a few months back. To your own husband._ **

"That was months ago, Jisung hyung! I've changed for a better person now. All because of my sweetheart. I want to be a good husband to him."

**_Ugh, save the cheesiness for someone else. I can't really imagine or believe that you just called Seongwoo 'sweetheart'. Are you sure that you're Daniel?_ **

"Shut up hyung. We've called each other a lot of nicknames. And I'm gonna keep calling him sweetheart whenever we see you. Be prepared." Daniel snickers and smiles cheekily. 

**_I swear I'll throw up on you when you did so._ **

"You wish." he chuckles. "Be here soon hyung."

**_I will. You've left me with your stupid hard work for me to finish. Damn all those papers._ **

"Thanks for the help. I can't miss the special day for the worst. My hubby is celebrating his 27th birthday and I want it to be special. And meaningful. And I can't wait to announce him the surprise gift though. He'll be so whipped and will surely cry about it." Daniel can imagine how Seongwoo will react. He had planned to take Seongwoo to Maldives as their honeymoon and also as a birthday gift besides the knitted sweater he had done for Seongwoo. Oh, he didn't actually buy them. Although he'd said he had bought it, but he didn't. Remember when Seongwoo had taken his time in knitting him a scarf for his own birthday, a month ago, that had made him decide to knit one for Seongwoo too.

He had kept the scarf safely in his closet and only wears them when he need to. As he says that it's the most precious gift he had ever got from someone. It's very important that he didn't want to wear it so very often. Taking a good care of it as he did so.

He checked the time and widen his eyes. He hastily say goodbye and rushed to his car. He needed to pick Seongwoo up from his shop. And the surprise will starts from there.

*

When he led Seongwoo back into their mansion, blindfolded and carefully guiding him through and takes the fold off that Seongwoo had his eyes tearing up. It's tears of joy and happiness.

"Oh my...Niel, you didn't need to.."

"I wanted to, honey. It's specially for you. I've been planning for your birthday surprise since two weeks ago and I wanted it to be perfect and all, so this is what happen when you let someone like me planned it out. And...also thanks to Jisung hyung. He'd helped me a lot of stuff. So....Happy Birthday, honey."

Daniel pulls Seongwoo for a kiss and hug him tight as Seongwoo cry and giggles. It's lovely and the food looks so deliciously mouth watering. He gave Daniel one scandalizing look and Daniel immediately admits that he had hired a pro chef for all the food. All his favorite and he'd apologize for not able to cooked them by himself since he had rushed home from work. Seongwoo dismissed it and said that it's okay and smiles brightly to Daniel. The bouquet he holds was taken away from him by the maid and Daniel had ushered him to the table.

Being the gentleman, he helped in pulling the chair for Seongwoo to sit (although they are in their own house) and then helped him by cutting the steak for Seongwoo and so much more.

Seongwoo practically feels like a king that day. Enjoying the way Daniel is treating him and pampering him. Not to mentioned that Jisung was there as their so called butler for the day. Dressed in a butler attire and talk like one too. Courtesy of Daniel who had asked the elder for help. Jisung had protested at first, because it's ridiculous for him to be a butler but after all the pleading, aegyo from Daniel, he gave up and said yes, much to Daniel's delight.

_'You owe me a lot Daniel.'_

Jisung had said to him after he was dismissed by Daniel, and the younger could only smile and told him he'll make it up to Jisung once he cameback from his honeymoon.

After the food, Daniel starts to shower Seongwoo with kisses, poems reading since he found out from Jisung that Seongwoo loves poem, so he been practicing on reciting a poem just for his husband. A few attempt but most of them were so crappy that he tried again and again, until he pulled it of. While read the poem to Seongwoo, he had pulled his husband to sit on his lap, an arm wrapped itself around Seongwoo's small waist. The older had smiled throughout Daniel's poem and sometimes when he found a few words were beautifully written, he was moved and sniffles a little.

"Why are you crying?" asked Daniel once he finished reading and had noticed his husband was crying. His other arm immediately found it's way to Seongwoo's face, wiping away the tears that keeps falling down his cheeks.

"I'm crying because of this. Because of you being extra sweet, romantic and all. And the thought of you loving me is.." he paused. 

Daniel lean in to kiss his husband's cheek after he had turned the man around so that Seongwoo is now facing him and kind of straddling him.

"Baby, you need to stop okay. I'm gonna be as cheesy and all loving, romantic with you until we grew old and going to die too. Know that I will always love you, no matter the cost. I love you so much."

"I am too. I love you too." Seongwoo sniffles and a smile graced upon his face. He nuzzles their nose together and cupped Daniel's cheeks with his hand, and stare into his eyes lovingly. "So where's my present?" asked Seongwoo after a while.

Daniel grins, leaning to seal their lips together with a quick peck, "Your present is.." he pulled out a ticket from his back pocket and showed it to Seongwoo. Chuckling when he sees how terribly big Seongwoo's eyes had become at the sight of the flight ticket.

"This is our birthday present for this year. A trip to Maldives with yours truly. I know that it's one of your dream vacation spot, since I'd asked eomma about it. Sorry, had to go that deep to find out what you want. And, I managed to booked us a flight to Maldives, for tomorrow."

Seongwoo gasped, "Tomorrow??"

Daniel nods, smiling widely, "Yeap, tomorrow around noon. Let's just say, it is also going to be our honeymoon. I've realized we haven't had any yet, so I thought why not it'll be our honeymoon too, along with our holiday in Maldives."

The older's eyes sparkles with joy and excitement. He had dream about going to Maldives but it often got shot down since he know he can't afford that sort of thing, since the ticket itself are pretty expensive that it'll take about a month or maybe two of his own salary. But, Daniel had fulfilled his wish and he is so very thankful for his husband. So the older dips down to kiss Daniel on the lips, eskimo and butterfly kisses all the way.

The younger giggles which Seongwoo did the same too. After that, Daniel grabbed on his husband's ass and lifted him up as he stood up from the couch, making the older yelp and squeak when he was carried and groped by his butt. Automatically he had to wrapped his legs around Daniel's waist.

"Let's not forget," Daniel starts, eyes twinkled with mischief and eyebrows wriggled as he licked his lower lip, seductively. With his eyes fixed on Seongwoo's. He continued as he made his way to their bedroom with him carrying Seongwoo in that position, with Seongwoo had to find leverage in wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, blushing as red as he can be.

"We're gonna have so so so much fun there. Not only by going around the city, but also by adventuring ourselves in bed for the whole week. You know, I can't wait to be all intimate and be close to you, baby. And you know what will happen during honeymoon, right?" Daniel smirk naughtily which made Seongwoo to blush even more.

The older know what Daniel is talking about so he can only nod, shyly.

"Good, because we need an extra family members in our family. And by extra, I didn't mean just one but maybe two or three or more. We have not only a week to starts our baby making process, but make it two weeks."

"W-What? You can't be s-serious.."

"Oh, I'm very serious, Kang Seongwoo. I'm not gonna let you sleep for the next two weeks. We have so much work to do and I am super excited to have a baby. It'll be easier if you get twins or triplets."

"N-Niel~ Stop that.." Seongwoo buried his face in Daniel's neck.

"Oh baby, I can't wait to make love with you in Maldives. Let's make it our greatest love escapade of the century."

Daniel laughs heartily as he get into their bedroom and in their bathroom. Seongwoo kept blushing and hitting him. His two weeks holiday is gonna madness to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos!  
> This is basically about/almost 10k long xDD  
> So sorry if there is a lot of grammar mistake or typos :3


	47. Forty Seven (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same kind of plot from chapter 46 because it's requested by the same person. So enjoy.  
> Keep giving me comments guys. Jaebal juseyo.
> 
> Skip the rated M part if you guys can't handle them. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Being a chaebol and lived in a mansion doesn't mean that they are bad people that only want to be friends with the people with the same class as they are. Well, most of the rich people are like that. They usually like to be around rich people and talked about politics, money, wealth and so much more.

But it's different for the Kang. The Kang family have been known to be the most notable rich family with so much wealth and treasure they owned from many generations. They happened to be the number 1 biggest influential family in the whole universe. Wherever they go, people will know them and respect them.

The son of the previous CEO Kang had taken over his father's work and have manage to make it better than his old man. He's not that young but is the youngest in the building. Daniel, 25, had done many things in making the company a better place. He have proven to them that he know what to do and know how to handle his job perfectly without needing anyone to supervised him since he was trained or taught to how to manage a big company since he was 5 years old.

He may give out that scary vibe as a CEO to his staff and people below him, but little did they know that, our Kang Daniel are very friendly and playful.

He lives with his parents still although in his age, he should have his own mansion or condo, but he chose to be with them still. It's only Daniel and his parents because he is the only child, but it's really not only them. There live two more person with them that works under them. A maid and her son.

Ong Sunghee is the said maid that have been living under the same roof as the Kang since she divorced with her husband. She had brought her son with her since she didn't wish to leave her son with her husband. They grow up together at the Kang and was grateful to them since they let them stay with them and is also very friendly with the two mother and son.

Mrs. Kang welcomes them to their mansion with an open arm, just like her husband and son did. She became close friend with Mrs. Ong and often brush off the formality since she hated it. Sunghee and Seongwoo were happy and could relax when they are with them.

Ever since Seongwoo moved in, he and the Kang's son have been close friends. They click together so well that their parents adores then. Daniel's parents sees Seongwoo as their own son since the boy are very kind, gentle, friendly and humble just like his mother. And they were happy to see Daniel interact more with someone around his age.

Since then, they became best friend forever and play together almost every single day after Daniel came home from school or on the weekend. They made a promise to be friends forever and ever. 

As they grew older, the two realized another sort of feelings between them which they had towards each other. Somehow when they were in their teen age, they realized that are actually in love with each other since they always have each other's back and have been together since they were a kid. The two acknowledge their feelings and was glad that their feelings are mutual. Happy for each other, they shared their first ever kiss with each other in Daniel's room. They giggles after that and both fell into a comfortable silence, eyes boring into each other's, staring adoringly.

Teen Seongwoo was the first to break the silence, "Niel, we can't never say a word about us. Not when we are in front of your parents. They will surely be angry at you."

Teen Daniel pouts but he understand what Seongwoo is saying. He's right anyway. His parents won't like it if they found out that their son is in love with another man rather than a woman. So Daniel have to agree to keep it a secret, and they will only be lovey dovey with each other when his parents are not around. It'll be hard for them though since they'll be seeing each other everyday but can't go and hug or kiss the other as they want. The two was grateful that Seongwoo's mother accept the fact that her son and Daniel is in love, but she had advises Seongwoo to be careful and not to get hurt and have his heart broken because of some reason which he could not accept. Or the fact that he and Daniel lives in a different life. With him will always be a maid's son while Daniel being the son of famous people and is rich.

"I won't have my heart broken eomma. I promise that I'll try to be strong even if one day Daniel have to leave me because of our differences." he says smiling to his mother when he was about to go to bed.

The older woman smiles to her son, stroking his hair in a loving manner and then kisses his temple, "I hope so, my son. I don't want to see you cry."

"I won't. Promise." Seongwoo says before he retreat to his room. That night he couldn't sleep since he kept thinking of his future on what would happen if one day Daniel's parents find out about them. Will they let him stay and treat him as their son still or will they look at him in disgust? Than what will happen to his mother if he was to be thrown out of the mansion. Will they fired her because of his reckless behavior? He surely hope that won't happen because that is the last thing he wanted to happen. To gave his mother more problems. Also, he kept thinking what if one day Daniel will leave him and says that he doesn't love him anymore and the fact that he was playing with him. Will he cry and run away? He probably will cry because he loves Daniel very much and of course he would get his heart broken if one day Daniel left him or be with someone else.

*

What he was thinking about the past few days suddenly came through when Daniel's parents break the news about Daniel's engagement to one of Daniel's father's friend. A girl. When Seongwoo heard the news, he couldn't hold back his tears. He thought it was a lie but when he saw the girl himself, walking in with Daniel on her side, arms sling together that he had ran off to his room. Leaving whatever chores he had supposed to do to the other maids. Some of the noonas which had also known about Seongwoo's in love with their master's son. Which they had supported just like his mother did and had kept it a secret.

They all feels bad about Seongwoo to find out about the engagement. It was arranged because Daniel's father needed the partnership for his company and he had made the promised to his friend about marrying Daniel to his daughter long before Daniel takes over the company. Much to Daniel's despise. He hates that he have to marry someone who he doesn't love and had to act like he actually likes the girl when in fact his heart is already owned by someone else which he knows he had hurt and upsetting the guy.

The engagement was short and about a month later, the wedding was being thrown for the couples. Daniel was not happy and he was more unhappy when he didn't Seongwoo on his wedding day. He knows the older could not see him taking vows to someone which is not him or does he is able to see him kissing the girl after saying the vow.

They kissed as scripted since that's what people do when they get married but Daniel doesn't feel anything. He smiles but it was not bright or happy because he is not married to someone whom he loves. Meanwhile, Seongwoo was crying his heart out in his room as he curled up on his bed. How can it be so painful to watch your love ones kissing someone although it is an arranged marriage. What if Daniel soon learn to love his wife and forget about Seongwoo. How can he be around him now after knowing that Daniel is married and have a wife living among the mansion. They can't be together now like they always would since the woman will be with Daniel all the time. His mother had barged in to gave comfort to Seongwoo. Lulling him and kissing him and stroking his hair to calm him down. She had warned him about being broken heart but she can't blame her son for being in love with somebody so very different from him. She can't blame Daniel too for making her son's like this.

That night, her mother had slept with him until he was totally out of it and already calm his head down. Making sure that Seongwoo is fine and stays with him until the end. She had shooed Daniel, who had stopped by after his wedding to talk to Seongwoo that late evening but she had asked him to leave and told him that it is not a good time for him to face Seongwoo yet. He did as she told and let her know and asked her to tell Seongwoo that he still loves him, so very much even though he is now married to his wife.

"I will let him know. Now please, have a good evening, young sir." she says with a small smile.

*

The Kang doesn't know that the girl who they had their son married to, agrees to marry Daniel because of the wealth and the luxury of living as a young mistress with a rich husband in tow. She married Daniel not because he loves him, but because she wants the money. She only wants the treasure. Not even her own parents know about her scheme in trying to get all the money and wealth for her own life. She doesn't care about the partnership or about loving her husband. The only thing she wants is the money and that's it.

Plus, she slept with countless of men even before her father introduced her to Daniel and had announced to her about her engagement to the young CEO. She was in shock and in denial about marrying someone she didn't even know but once she found out that she is to be married to the Kang's son, which she know about them being extremely rich, had changed her mind. She starts making plan in trying to manipulate her husband but much to her chagrin, Daniel didn't budge or gave her an sort of attention at all. She thought he might be like every other dumb, lusty men out there who wants to sleep with her because of her hot body and how beautiful she is, but Daniel was different like every other men.

He doesn't give a fuck about her at all.

It has been four months after their marriage and nothing happen. Daniel didn't make any move to sleep with her nor touch her. Whenever she tried to play the cute, innocent card at him, he would just brush her off and asked her to go. He doesn't have time to play with her because he have better things to do. Like thinking about his beloved Seongwoo and his company. That's about it.

It had made her angry. He craved to be touch by her husband although she doesn't love him but they are bound to be together and sleep with each other right. Not to mention she is somewhat an addict in sleeping with men. Sort of. So she craved for him and have an idea on how to make her husband to touch her and have sex with her.

One night, when they were alone in the mansion, minus the maid and Seongwoo that she had plan the idea of putting something in Daniel's drink once he come home from work. She will have to offer him the drink and wait for the drug to work it wonders. Soon, she will have Daniel with her on bed and getting into the hot stuff. She wonder how does her husband will feel being inside her and all.

Like always, she will greet her husband with her sweet smile, taking his coat off and then proceed to give him his water since Daniel is always thirsty once he came home. It's a habit that she had learn about her husband and that is why she had it all plan with the drug and all. That night, she want him. Badly. And after she watch him downing the whole drink in that she smirk and waited for the drug to kick in. Which didn't take that long for it to happen.

Daniel was out of it, he felt hot all over his body, down to his crotch and so on. It's like he was having a heatstroke.

And somehow, he was not in his right mind that night. And he have no idea what is happening and how the hell did he ended up in his bedroom, kissing his wife so very hungrily and tearing off their clothes until they stumbled to bed, doing whatever husband and wife in their lustful mind should be.

He was insanely hot that he (without thinking straight) have sex with his wife. Rough and sensual. The wife was more than happy to gave herself to him since this was all part of her plan. To have Daniel have sex with her and perhaps continue it on until morning, if possible. 

Seongwoo had just finished his last chores of the day. Putting all the dishes away and wipe his hands dry before he retreats for the night. He thought of visiting Daniel a bit and perhaps have a small chat with him since they barely even talked to each other since the marriage. He made his way up the stairs and paused when he heard of some strange noises. It was loud. He take a few more steps closer to the direction where the noises came from. Quickly registering it as someone is having sex. Since he heard lots of gasping, grunting, moaning, and growling. He trembles as he gets closer. 

When he heard someone calling out on Daniel's name, he froze. Eyes grew wide at the realization of the sounds.

"More baby....Give me more...Harder, oh yes...Yes...That's it Daniel baby....Ah ah Ah!" 

Seongwoo's hand trembles and soon he was crying. He can't believe that his beloved Daniel is having sex with someone, which is his wife while he was in the mansion. And what's worst is that, he could even heard him moaning for his wife's name. He sounds like he is enjoying it so much. His heart which he had mended for the past four months, shatters once more in lots of tiny pieces which he thinks won't that it will never be fix. He was too broken heart just by the thought of them having sex, and listening to Daniel grunting and moaning like crazy because of how good it was.

He ran to his room, not caring about if they had heard him cry or so. It was too much to bear and to listen to. Seongwoo wanted to conclude that Daniel does not love him anymore and their sort of secret relationship has ended. He hope that he will not get hurt anymore that what he just heard.

*

The next day, Daniel woke up with a throbbing head. He tried to squint his eyes to the bright sunlight coming from the window and let his pupils adjust to the light. He groans and looked around the room and the first thing he saw was scattered clothes on the floor. It range from his pants, boxer, a bra and undies, his work shirt and oh shit.....

He cursed and turn to his side to see that his wife was sleeping, naked. Like naked from head to toe. He mentally groan and quickly remembers what had happened last night was not what he had wanted. It's beyond his own action and he doesn't even know how did they ended up fucking. But, it's coming to him slowly. The last thing he remembered was that his wife passed him a glass of water, like she always did and that's it. He slapped himself. It dawns to him that his wife had spiked his drink, or might have drug him with something that had made him have sex with her last night. Damn it. He wasn't supposed to touch her at all because he does not love her but this is her plan. He had forced him to do that to her.

Daniel was gonna asked her why she had done that to him later if he had time.

The young CEO quickly went to the bathroom to start his day. He tried to erased the thought of him having sex with his wife, whom he doesn't love (he had repeat that for many times now in his head) and wonder if Seongwoo would forgive him. Or better yet, he shouldn't tell him at all. He had actually plan on sleeping with Seongwoo when or if they have the chance to be together without needing to keep it a secret and not like this.

He went down to the kitchen. The usual routine. Get breakfast, perhaps sneak a kiss or two to Seongwoo then off to work. 

"Good morning honey." his mother greeted him which surprised him. He remembers them saying that they won't be home in another couple of days but somehow, it changes. So he smiles, and gave his mother a kiss and greets him and also his father.

"Morning ma and dad." he says, taking the seat to start eating his breakfast. He eyed the older which was busy preparing the coffee for Daniel. Not even a single glance from him like Seongwoo always did.

"How was yesterday? Have they gave you lots of problem with work?" asked his mother. Always the one who is worrying about his job. Because she is a caring mother that Daniel loves so much. Daniel shakes his head.

"Everything is fine, ma. Nothing that I can't handle." the woman smiles and nod her head. Seongwoo came with a tray of coffees in his hand, handing one each to the Kang with a poker face which he haven't wear before. He never shows that side of him which somehow made the two older Kang to notice, same goes to Daniel.

"My dear Seongwoo. What's with the long face?" asked the father as he stops Seongwoo from going to Daniel with the cup of coffee in his hand. The older boy blink.

"Pardon?" he asked back but realized that the man was furrowing with concern written all over his face. Mrs. Ong glances back after she had placed the egg rolls on the table. She knows what had happen but she doesn't want to say anything and know that her son won't want her to.

"Ah, mianhae. I had a....long day yesterday. Just...tired. Forgive me." said Seongwoo with a small, bitter smile. 

"Oh, then please have a rest, Seongwoo ah. You don't need to work so hard okay. Let the others do it for you. Plus, you shouldn't be working for us at all in the first place." said Mrs. Kang, leaning forward to grab Seongwoo's other hand and gave it a squeeze. Seongwoo smiles back at her.

"Thank you but I'm fine, really. And I'd rather work so that I won't get bored, ma-nim." he says, bowing as they let his hand go so that he could give the coffee to Daniel.

"Alright, as you please Seongwoo ah and please stop calling me with the honorifics. I think I've told you to just call me eomeonim."

Daniel smiles at him when Seongwoo place the coffee on the table but Seongwoo didn't even cast a single glance at him or smiles back. He just looked back at the madam and blush a little. The smile on Daniel were gone as he didn't get the usual one from Seongwoo.

"I...I'll try..I mean, sorry." he said before he bows again to leave the room and the family. He didn't wish to wait for the other member of the family to come down and join the for breakfast or does he want to listen to any conversation about Daniel's wife, if they are about to talk about her anyway. Of course they will, because she is the only person missing right now.

Seongwoo scoffed as he yank the apron off of him and walked away. "Must be tired after being fucked. Of course she will. Perhaps she couldn't walk too and wanting Daniel to carry her bridal style."

"Carry who like bridal style?"

Seongwoo startles by the new voice and placed his hand over his heart. He tries to calm himself down and turns around. Daniel is the last person he wants to talk to right now.

"No one. I was just blabbering. So if you'll excuse m-"

He was cut off when he felt a hand pulls him back and turning him around, and with the warm skins being pushed against his lips made him squeak. The first thing that come to his mind is to push Daniel away fast, as a reflex. So he did and shove him away.

Daniel stumbles back. Mouth wide open after he was just being pushed away by his lover. The young CEO watch how Seongwoo's face was red and hand wiping off the kiss he just had. Like he wanted to erase it. Disgusted by Daniel's kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You can't do that to me. Not after what you had done."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Daniel. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I'm not. I seriously dunno what you're talking about."

Seongwoo scoffed again. Now looking rather annoyed and upset. He could feel the sting in his eyes. Tears are threatening to fall so he quickly look away.

"What you did last night. You and her were too loud. If the others were awake, they would have heard you too."

Daniel widen his eyes. He didn't think that Seongwoo would have know about them having sex. Now with what he had thought about not telling him was all gone. How is he supposed to explain to him about him being drug or being fooled at. He was even more shocked when he sees Seongwoo starts to wipe his eyes with his hand. Knowing so well that Seongwoo is crying right now. He takes a few step forward but Seongwoo stops him by raising his hand up and took a step back.

"Stop and don't come close to me. I'm disappointed and sad about you and her sleeping together. But at the same time, I'm supposed to not feel upset about it because who am I to feel this way about someone who is legally married to the woman he had sex with. You are free to do whatever you want together since you are tied to each other so, yeah. I'm such a fool. An idiot."

"Seongwoo, no please. It was not how it suppose to be. It wasn't suppose to happen."

"Wasn't suppose to happen? What do you mean?"

"I was drugged. Forced. I swear that the last thing I remember is that she gave me a glass of water and that's it. And this morning when I wake up, I was shocked to find us naked on bed, together."

"Really? And you'd think I'll believe that? That is so low Daniel."

"Please, I'm telling you the truth."

Seongwoo stops him again. He can't talk or discuss about this matter right now.

"Let's not continue about this. Shall we? I don't want to know any further about you and her. You have work to do right? So shouldn't you be off and starts going to work right now. Have a safe drive, young master."

With that Seongwoo take a bow, like a dutiful and respectful servant to his master and leave. Ignoring the way Daniel is calling out to him and begging him to not go.

Daniel groans.

*

The next couple of days, Seongwoo had done his best in avoiding the other. Whenever he came down for breakfast or try to talk to him, Seongwoo would excuse himself and left the place. Or just totally ignore the latter and calls him with the title 'young master' now. Much to Daniel's chagrin. And much to his parents surprised. They know something must have happen between the two boys. They had never heard Seongwoo calling Daniel young master, ever. Not even since they start becoming friends. So they were very shocked to hear him calling him that and act like a dutiful servant he was. Seongwoo even called Daniel's wife young mistress, much to the woman delight.

For fuck sake, how Seongwoo wanted to punch her face.

Not only that. Seongwoo didn't even let Daniel touch him or get close to him when they are alone or when Daniel tries to get them alone. Everything was going downfall for Daniel and he's getting frustrated by Seongwoo avoiding him all the time. He hated it. And he hated that it's his fault.

He even pushed his wife away when the girl tried to get her hands on him and says that it's her fault without explaining why, which left her confused about it.

Daniel one night went to the club to get drunk and to forget the thought of him upsetting his lover. He didn't even bother to answer the call from his wife as he was angry and upset himself. He drank like a couple of bottles and glasses before he headed home. Drunk as fuck.

He reached home that night and it was late. The mansion was dark since it means that everyone has fallen asleep. Carefully he made his way up to his bedroom but stops when he saw a light coming from one of the room. Which he remember was Seongwoo's. So he made his way there and knock on the door, of course he almost trips for couples of times before he reached the door.

"Come in." said the voice from the other side and Daniel twisted the knob and walked in.

Seongwoo was surprised to see Daniel stumbles in and jump out of his bed. He could see how drunk Daniel was and couldn't help but to be concern about him as he went over to help Daniel.

"What the hell Daniel. Are you drunk? You reek of alcohols. How many did you take?" he keep asking as he didn't see how Daniel was looking at him. Rather differently and looking like he was hungry for the person in front of him.

Before he knows it, Daniel had smashed their lips together and closed the door behind him and locks it. Seongwoo gasps and tries to pulled away but the strong grip around his waist wasn't letting him to. He was trapped.

Daniel reeks of alcohol and he feels like throwing up because he feels dizzy but at the same time, he feels like he is getting drunk too. But he quickly snaps himself and gather his strength to push Daniel away. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, wiping his mouth and tries to get away from Daniel. He was scared and sees how Daniel is not looking like himself at all. There is something different with the way his eyes shines and the way he stares into Seongwoo's eyes.

"I love you...Seongwoo, I love you. Why can't you understand that. Don't push me away...please.." he slurs as he grabs on Seongwoo's wrist and yanks him forward so that he could kiss him again. With much more power than he had before.

Seongwoo whimpers and tries to break free. Daniel is drunk to his mind and he can't think straight.

That night, he took Seongwoo by forced and without Seongwoo's consent as he fuck him senselessly. He keeps saying that he loves Seongwoo so much as he tries to muffles the loud moans coming from Seongwoo's mouth, each time he made a rough, hard thrust.

Seongwoo cries through their heated time and he couldn't believe that Daniel is actually doing this to him. He can't believe that Daniel is taking him like this without thinking. He's not even sober and surely tomorrow when he wakes up, he will just forget about it. It pains him as he wish that this is not the way they should be having sex or make love. Not in a Daniel is drunk and taking him in the middle of the night. Not even stopping or care to check if he was okay, whenever he made a deep, hard, rough thrust inside him that pains him to the core.

"Niel....ah..Stop...please...ah ah! It hurts...stop..ha-ah.." he pleads as he was pounded so hard that it hurts him so much. They have been doing this for two hours now. Daniel is not gonna stop anytime soon because he is still to drunk with lust and the alcohol. He is too busy in taking Seongwoo's virginity away and have been pounding into him for non stop. Even after he had cum for many times now. Which he spilled inside Seongwoo that the older feels so full to the brim and he couldn't take anymore than he already had. 

Seongwoo cried and moan at the same time, because he feels good but he doesn't feel happy about it. 

"...You're mine....mine...Seongwoo...ha..ah." Daniel grunts and starts snapping his hips faster than he already have. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud and the bed creaks as he thrust even faster inside of Seongwoo. He thrust in an abandon manner, splitting Seongwoo's legs wider apart to get into a better angle so that he could buried deeper in him and thrust harder and harder. 

"...Ah ah...Niel...stop, please stop..I can't....You're hurting me...ah! Ha-ah ah..Daniel...It's hurts...so...so much..Niel...Niel.." 

Seongwoo begs and moans at the same time, biting his lips as he feels like coming. He couldn't believe that he have orgasm for more than four times now. Daniel is too much. It hurts like a bitch. Like he have a long sword being shoved into his ass and tries to tear him apart. He feels like he might not be able to walk for couple of days after this.

And Daniel pushed further until he leans down, and wraps himself tightly around Seongwoo's body and comes inside him for the last time. They both shudders as Seongwoo too hits his orgasm when Daniel spills into him. They both went limp and were drifted off to sleep after the long hours of rough, not so casual sex.

*

Seongwoo leaves his room the next morning before Daniel wakes up. He had washed himself and looked into the mirror as he inspect his body. He broke down that morning as he realized he was taken without his own will. Although it's Daniel but he didn't want to be taken like that. His body is covered with hickeys and he think about how to cover them up. How will his mother react if she finds out about him and Daniel had sex. Will she be okay? 

She might, since Seongwoo's mother have been nothing but a dear to him. Always supporting Seongwoo and loves him. She knows about his relationship with Daniel and knows how hurt he was and heart broken he was when Daniel got married.

But of course, he can't blame Daniel about it too. Since the younger was drunk to his wits that he didn't realized what he was doing to him. But he can't help but to feel pain about it, so he cried and cried.

An hour later, Daniel woke up and was first greeted with the throbbing again like he had weeks ago. He realized that he is not in his room and registers that he is currently in Seongwoo's room and gasped after he had remembered what he just did last night. He had taken Seongwoo without his will and groans.

"Oh my god...What have I done." he says, ruffling his hair as he shakes his head around and runs his fingers through. He need to apologize to him and fast.

"Seongwoo..."

The older turns around to the voice. 

"I'm...sorry for last night... I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright. You were not in your right mind. I get it. It's fine. Just, let's not discuss about this...please."

Daniel wanted to say more but Seongwoo just walked away and leave.

The young CEO run his fingers through his hair and mess it up. He was beyond angry but more upset and sad about the mistake he had done last night. He didn't plan on hurting his lover at all but he still did it because he was too drunk with his mind to even think about it when he went to Seongwoo's room last night and when he see him, the first thought is to kiss the older and that's it but it went more from that.

Since then, Seongwoo have been cautious and careful around Daniel. He dodge him if he able to whenever he can or when he sees Daniel and his wife together. Seongwoo shut himself from Daniel's life for weeks. Not letting Daniel to get too close to him or even touching him.

So you can say that Daniel was pissed off but more to himself since it was his fault. But he is upset too, since the older shuts him out and not even letting him explain about the thing he had done weeks ago.

Weeks turns to two months. They haven't spoken since then, not really except for normal things such as a hello or good morning. Seongwoo found himself feeling nausea and dizzy for a couple of days. He doesn't know why but everytime he sees food or smell something too spicy or stinky or whatever, made him want to throw up. He barely step into the kitchen when he found himself being all dizzy and nauseous. He did threw up couple of times too, and most of the time during an early morning. The older would often found himself harshly jolted up from his sleep by the feeling of his stomach. Sometimes he didn't make it to the toilet when he stumble out of bed and without him able to control his guts, he throws everything out on his bedroom floor.

It happens for couple of days and it keeps on going. His mother asked him to go for a check up and see what the doctor have to say but he refuses. Something does click in him when he register what is the meaning behind all of his early morning sickness and it made his sweat about the thought of it. 

The next day he went to buy something that only women would buy. Smiling sheepishly when he went to pay for the things to the cashier and even whispering that his mother had asked him to buy for her. Knowing so well that it's a lie.

He used the 'stuff' to find out whether what he was thinking is true and when it does, he couldn't help but burst into tears. This is wrong but it's right at the same time as he thought. He knows. But Daniel don't. 

He's pregnant and he knows exactly who is this baby belong to.

Seongwoo shares it with his mother that night and she was happy for him and herself since she will be a grandmother soon. As always, a supportive mother which Seongwoo is really glad about. His mother tells him to let Daniel know about it and Seongwoo said he will tell him.

When he was ready, he went to find Daniel so that he could let the younger know about it, few days after he had found out about it.

But he stop himself when one morning, the wife had announced that she too was pregnant which made the whole household of Kang to cheer in delight by the great news. Daniel was shocked and taken aback as he couldn't say either he was happy or sad at the thought of the pregnancy. He just sat there stunned as he stares his wife with wide eyes. She was excited and clings to Daniel, happy about the thought of being pregnant. 

Seongwoo swallowed down his saliva when he heard the news. Now he can't tell him about his pregnancy. He swallows the thought down and made a big decision. The biggest he have ever made over his 26 years old living.

"Eomma...I can't stay here. I have to leave. Please let me leave. I can't....Daniel's wife...she's pregnant too and I..." he sobs as he fell on his knee, weeping in front of his mother as she knelt down to hug her son. He held his stomach as he cries in that moment. He can't take it. Each time he sees the pair, his heart will keeps tearing up more and more. How can he stay in this house with someone who he can't share his life with while he carry the person's child. While he is married to someone else and that person (his wife) is also pregnant with his child too.

Mrs. Ong cries along with him. It is hard to let her go of her only son, but she have to. She knows it pains to see him like this. So she let him go and gave the money which she had saved in case of emergency. Mostly it is saved for Seongwoo because her son needed it more than she does.

"Take the money and give the baby what he or she wants. Be careful out there and please call me when you've already found somewhere to live. Please."

Seongwoo nods and kisses his mother and leave he had finished packing up that very same night. He need to leave as fast as he can before Daniel wakes up or even before everyone in the house wakes up.

*

"Seongwoo...left?" asked Mr. Kang the very next day when Mrs. Ong had told him.

The older woman nods and kept her head bowed down as she stood close to the dining table after she finished serving all the food. 

"He said....he need to find his way. Said he need to find himself again."

"But why. Was he not happy living here with us? He never said anything about this before." asked Mrs. Kang, looking very much sad at the thought of her second son, as she always say, leaving the mansion without letting them know.

Daniel sat and stare down into his plate. He was visibly sad about it too. Because Seongwoo didn't say anything and have been distancing himself from him since that night. He lost appetite to eat as he kept on jabbing the food with the fork.

"I'm truly sorry, but as his mother, I have to let him go and let him do what he wants. I apologize again on his behalf in not telling you of his departure." she smiles sadly as she slightly glance at Daniel.

They went into a complete silent after that during breakfast. Nobody had the mood to talk except the wife since she doesn't even care about Seongwoo.

At the company, Daniel have been trying to call Seongwoo for many times but he didn't get to reach him at all. Whenever he dial the number, it went straight to voicemail and it keeps going on until he gave up and throw his phone right across the room.

He is so frustrated that everyone in the company is scared of him. He even cried at the thought of Seongwoo leaving him and wanting nothing to do with him again after what he had done.

In the next couple of months, Daniel kept trying to reach him. He kept calling and calling and never wanting to gave up at finding Seongwoo. He tried again and again. Even to the point of hiring someone to go and look for Seongwoo.

As he sat in his office that night, hair tussled up, neck tie already thrown off on the floor, his suit hanging and him going through his work that he received a mysterious email from some anonymous. He frowned at the title of the email.

**OPEN IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH**

He gulped and carefully click the email to open and read it. He was curious to know what sort of truth is the person talking about. When he read the short message he scrolls down and found a couple of dozens pictures being attached in the email. He clicked to download and wait for a short seconds until it pops up.

The first thing he did was slammed his hand loudly on the table and pushed himself up, making the chair to flung backward. His eyes were wide with horror and anger at the pictures he just received. Everything is wrong. All the pictures is so wrong. He was angry, so angry that he wanted to flip his desk.

He quickly reached out for his phone and dialed a number. Feet tapping vigorously on the floor as he wait for the person on the other line to pick up as he scroll down for more pictures. He felt disgusted.

When the person picked up, he straight cut off the other with his own words.

"Meet me at my house in ten minutes. Bring your equipment with you too. No buts and just be there by ten." and he hang up.

Daniel shut his computer off and left the office in a lightspeed. He can't believe it. And he need to find out about it tonight. He need to know if it's true.

"How can she do this to me." 

*

When he gets home, he quickly rushed inside and to his room. Ignoring his parents greeting him and watch how their son was looking rather pissed off about something. And seconds later, they heard someone cried out in pain and widen their eyes as they sees Daniel dragging his wife by the hair.

"Daniel! What are you doing to your wife! You have to be careful cause she's pregnant." cried his mother as she tried to peel Daniel's hand from her hair.

"Save it mother. I don't think that she's even carrying my child!"

"What are you talking about! What are you..."

"She is a whore, father! A freaking whore that slept with countless of men! And I refused to believe that..." he point at the small bump on his so called wife as he glared down on her, scoffing at the sight of her crying. "I don't think she is even pregnant with my child!"

His wife retorts back, "How can you say that! It is yours! Why did you say that.." Daniel clicked his tongue loudly, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Daniel sweetie, what are you.."

His mother's word were cut off when someone walked in and she knows exactly who the man is. 

"Daniel called me." the man said and step closer to the family. The parents all eyed their son who was serious about doing this. "Do it." he demand and yank his wife forward as the girl struggle to let herself out of his grasp.

Daniel was damn grateful on the latest technology when he sees the result of it. He had called for their personal doctor that is specialized in testing out DNA so that he could find out about the baby. On whose baby is his wife carrying. Is it his or is it from one of those men he had seen her sleeping with in the pictures he saw earlier. The result of it shocked them. It practically made both Daniel's parent disappointed and also angry at the woman. Now, they can't even call her their daughter in law because of what had they found out.

"Get out from this house. Now!" screamed his father. He is disgusted at the sight of the woman now and he can't believe that he had married his son to her.

"F-father.." said the woman, sobbing as she knelt down.

"I'm not your father! Nor do you have the right to call me that! I will tell your father about what you have did and your marriage to my son is over. We will filed a divorce in the next couple of days. I refused to have someone dirty like you as my daughter in law or does I...no we want you in the family." 

Daniel was happy about it. He was glad and thankful to whoever the person is in sharing those pictures to him. Now he can't live without needing to worry about raising not his child up.

His mother cried and apologizes to him but Daniel just smiles and told her to stop apologizing and telling her that it is not his fault. Mrs. Ong was there to gave comfort and Daniel thanked her for being there for his mother. He hoped that Seongwoo is with him now and he would have confess to his parent about them being in love.

The ringing from his phone made him snap out of his thought. He quickly answered it without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

**_"Kang Daniel ssi? You are Kang Daniel yes?"_ **

He frowns, "Yes. I am Kang Daniel. And who is this?"

 ** _"Ah right. I'm calling from Seoul Hospital ER department. This is regarding Mr. Ong Seongwoo."_ ** the person said.

Daniel suddenly felt cold. His parent and Mrs. Ong had noticed the sudden changes in his features. He was sweating. His heart is thumping loudly.

**_"Mr Kang?"_ **

"U-Uh, yes..Yes I'm here. Is something wrong with him?"

**_"Well, yes actually. Mr Ong had just got into an accident and he is now unconscious and is being treated. He had mumble something but we were not sure what he was saying and we thought that we should call for someone and the only person we could find in his speed dial is your number, Mr Kang. We thought of asking if you could come in to verified him as his guardian."_ **

"Gu-Guardian? For what?"

**_"We need to get him into the operation theater fast because he bleeds a lot. So if you will and can be quick, please come by fast. We need you urgent to sign the consent so that we can proceed with the operation ASAP."_ **

At the sound of Seongwoo needed to be send into the theater made him tremble. He was shaking and tell the person that he will be there in five or ten minutes prior. He hung up and was faced with all eyes on him. They all looked worried.

"Daniel?"

"Eomma...appa...Mrs. Ong...Seongwoo....Seongwoo.."

Mrs. Ong ran to him. Her eyes were wide like she was asking for Daniel to continue.

"We need to go to Seoul Hospital. Seongwoo...he got into an accident and they need to push him into the theater."

"Seong..Oh my, my son.." Mrs. Ong wanted to pass out but Daniel held her in place and Mrs Kang took her to calm her down. Reassuring her that Seongwoo will be okay. Mr Kang then says, "Let's go. We should go to him."

And they did, all nodding their heads as they rushed out of the mansion. 

Daniel only thought at the moment is all on Seongwoo. He was shaking, fidgeting in his seat, thinking about what had happened to Seongwoo. He is afraid and scared of the man's live and prays that Seongwoo will be okay.

*

At the hospital, after Daniel had signed for the consent that they pushed Seongwoo in. They didn't explain much to him or to the family as they let them wait outside of the theater. The only thing they know of is that, it was not that serious but they needed to get him in for some minor operation.

It didn't take long. Just about forty five minutes at most. The doctor walked out and explained that everything was fine and the surgery was a success. He had some broken bones but now it was fixed. 

"One more thing is that, they are both fine. You should be happy about it."

Daniel and the others except for Mrs. Ong was confused. The doctor can only smile at them.

"Sorry doctor, but what do you mean by both?" asked Daniel confused. He is clearly confused when the doctor had said both. 

The doctor looked at him also with confusion and he chuckles. Thinking that Daniel is joking but he sees that the younger is not playing with him so he chose to to tell him, but not before he asked why did he asked him such question.

"Why did you ask that, Daniel ssi. Don't you know that Seongwoo ssi is pregnant? He is about three months by now. The baby is fine and he is fine. They are both safe."

Daniel was completely shocked by the news and he was trying to register on what the doctor had just told him. Seongwoo is pregnant??

"Pregnant? Whose?" asked Mrs. Kang all of a sudden. She and her husband are both surprised too.

"That I am not completely sure, madam. You have to found that out from him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. He will be shifted to a room later so you can go and see him there."

"Can you give him a VIP room please."

"Oh, but that we have to.."

Mr. Kang beg and says he will pay for it and so the doctor could not say no and told him that he will let the nurses know about it and walked off. In all the confusion and all the thank you they had said to the doctor that Daniel is finding himself thinking about Seongwoo and the baby. He was so sure about it this time. He is very sure that the baby is his because he slept with Seongwoo and he knows that Seongwoo is not a person who would sleep with some random guy and get himself knock out. He cried which made his parent all worried about him.

"I know whose it belong to." Daniel says between sobs.

"Whose, sweetie?" asked his mother softly, as they sat on the bench with his father.

Daniel wiped his tears away, and smiling and chuckling. 

"He's carrying mine. The baby is mine." he says determined that the baby is his and he didn't even care anymore about what will his parent will say about it. He is just too happy about it.

The next thing he know that his parent had hugged him, they were smiling too. It kind of surprised him to see that they didn't look at him or kind of weird out about him knocking a guy down and gets him pregnant. Especially when the guy is Seongwoo.

"Oh honey. That's great. I'm so happy for you two."

"Wait..you're not mad? Or disgusted that...that I'm.."

Mr and Mrs Kang shook their heads and smiles softly at Daniel.

"No, rather than angry, we are happy that you will have an heir soon. And we will be grandparents soon. I'm proud of you. And we are very happy for you." 

They all laughs and turn to Mrs Ong who stand there awkwardly before he was pulled in for a family hug. Daniel is so happy about it.

*

They waited outside when they were brought to Seongwoo's room. Saying that Daniel need his time with Seongwoo and chose to let him go inside on his own to see him and make sure that Seongwoo is okay along with the baby.

He slowly walked in and looked around the room. Then he saw the man who he had been missing for months laying on the bed, as beautiful as he always did before except that he looked a little paler and sick but overall still very beautiful in Daniel's eyes. He sigh and went to seat on the chair placed next to the bed. Daniel hesitated for a moment when he watch the man he have been so in love with before he took hold of his cold hand with his own.

"Hey Seongwoo.." he whisper gently as he leans down so that his head is resting on the mattress. Although Seongwoo is not awake but he still whisper some loving, sweet words to his ear. Hands still holding on Seongwoo's, gentle thumb stroking the back of his hand while his other hand goes up to cupped the older's cheek and he kept it there for a moment. Daniel smiles as he stares at his beautiful, sleeping lover. He couldn't believe that Seongwoo is pregnant is now carrying his own child. Surely he will want to raise the child together with Seongwoo since it's theirs.

"Please wake up baby..." he says again before Daniel closed his eyes and wait for him to wakes up. He wanted to cry but he shouldn't as he thought to himself. He need to be strong and happy that they are both okay and alive. And Seongwoo needed him now more than ever.

Then slowly Seongwoo's flutters as he opens them and blinked, as he tried to re-adjust his eyes into the sudden brightness in the room that flashes right above him. He attempted to cover his eyes with his hand but then remember about being in an accident and panic. Seongwoo quickly place his hand on his stomach to feel if the small bump is still there because he was afraid that the accident would caused a miscarriage. 

He sigh but then flinch when he felt another hand placed above his own, splayed over until it covers his whole hand. The size of the hand is bigger than his. He is startled to see that Daniel was sitting next to him and is currently caressing the small bump too, although it felt more like he is caressing Seongwoo's hand.

The younger smile down at him, with so much affection and softness.

"The baby is fine. Doctor said it's fine." said Daniel as an assurance to Seongwoo. The older heave a relief sigh at the statement. He is extremely glad that the baby is okay since he wish to carry it and raise him if he able to. He doesn't mind getting hurt as long as the baby is fine.

"What are you...doing here." asked Seongwoo, trying to figure out why and how in the world does Daniel find out about him being into a car accident.

"Someone from the ER called me hours ago. Said that you just got into an accident and my number is the only one in your speed dial." he paused and quirk his eyebrow up. Seongwoo blushed at that. "And they also said because I need to give a signature to a consent for your surgery. On behalf of you. So that's why, I'm here right now...Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" after explaining his reason to Seongwoo, Daniel starts asking about the pregnancy. Because he is curious too. To know the reason why Seongwoo had hidden the truth about him being pregnant.

Seongwoo couldn't build any words for Daniel. He isn't sure how to break it but the look in Daniel's eyes made him said so.

"I wanted to tell you....but when I was gonna pull you away from your parent that suddenly your wife announced about her pregnancy. So I stop and thought that it was not a good idea to tell you. Not when your wife is pregnant too, with your child."

"She's not carrying mine. It's someone's else."

Seongwoo looked at him, puzzled. Eyebrows knitted together.

Daniel chuckles bitterly, but not really. He didn't care.

"She...I found out about her sleeping with countless of men one night. Someone had sent me a full pictures of her fucking lots and lots of men, behind my back. And there is also some even before we got married. I still dunno who the person is though. That had sent me those pictures but I am grateful to him or her. And also thankful that they showed me the real side of my ex-wife. What a whore."

"Ex?"

Daniel stares back at Seongwoo and nod his head with a smile, "Yes. Ex. She and me...we are history. Father is going to filed a divorce paper soon and I'll be free from her. Surely father will let her father know about this and I'm sure he will be truly embarrassed at the thought of his own daughter being a whore."

"Daniel...I'm sorry to hear that." Seongwoo said, sincerely concern about the news. But Daniel doesn't seem to be sad about it at all. He is beyond that. Rather than sad, Daniel is actually really happy because now he can finally be together with Seongwoo. Since his parents had sort of gave him the green light about their relationship that he wished to confessed to Seongwoo.

They were silent for a moment with Seongwoo staring down on his small bump, with his hand still gently caressing it with a fond smile. And Daniel is just staring at him. Completely staring down at this beautiful man who is carrying his son or daughter with adoration and full of love.

"Seongwoo." he call out.

"Hm?" Seongwoo hums.

"Marry me."

Seongwoo snapped his head up. "What?"

Daniel couldn't hide his smile, "Marry me. Be a part of my family. Let's get married and then together we raise the baby. So, marry me."

"But Niel..what about your parent.."

"They know. They didn't care because they are happy about you carrying my child, Seongwoo. So please, marry me. Because I love you so much and I don't want to be away from you. I don't want us to be apart from each other. I want to spend my whole life with you and our baby together until we grow old and die. Watching our son or daughter get married and have their own children. Marry me. Please." Daniel brought the hand he have been holding up to his lips, so he could kiss it. Softly and tenderly. His action made the older blush.

"What say you." Daniel asked against the older's hand as he keep kissing it. Eyes boring into the older's.

"I...." Seongwoo paused. He was not sure what to say to the proposal. Half of his mind said, don't say yes but another half of him said, yes. He gazed into the younger's eyes. Entangling his hand from the younger to cupped his cheek and to caress the soft skin with his thumb. That made the younger to close his eyes and lean into the touch. His heart swells. Seongwoo want this for the longest period of time and he is sure about his answer.

He smiles sweetly at Daniel, "Yes. I'll marry you." 

And Daniel open his eyes quickly to grin happily at the older. He leaned down to kiss the older on the lips. Whispering the i love you into it. And then pulled away, which then they both giggles at the thought of getting married. 

Minutes later, the parents walked in and witness the way their sons is gazing into each other lovingly. With Daniel's hand still on Seongwoo's bump and another cupping the older's cheek. Seongwoo smiles brightly.

"Aigoo. Seongwoo ah, thank god that you're fine. And...the baby." Mrs. Kang sigh as she makes her way to the older boy and gave him a peck on the cheek. Careful to not hurting him. Mrs. Ong had went to the other side of the bed to kiss her son too. Grateful that Seongwoo is okay together with the baby.

"My dear boy. Don't make us worry again. And don't run away. Come back home." said Mr. Kang seconds later as he too went to Seongwoo to pats his head.

Seongwoo keeps on blushing as he keep glancing at Daniel who just smiles at him. They asked him about the baby and how long has it been. How long has he and Daniel being in love or together and etc. He lets them feel the bump too. And couldn't help but to smile at them when they said that they will arrange their marriage by next month. None of them said anything or goes against the thought of him and Daniel marrying each other. They are just too overwhelm with joy and excitement on Seongwoo's pregnancy.

"You can call us eomma or appa. Don't be shy. Since you'll be our son in law soon."

"N-Nae." Seongwoo answered shyly.

*

Next month went by so fast and both of them are getting married. The Kang and Ong are truly happy for their sons when they watch how they says their vow to each other and promise to cherish each other and keep one another happy for their entire life is truly something the parents had wanted. And this time, they hope that it stays as it is and no more intrusion or any sort of problems occur between the two love birds.

It wasn't grand like when Daniel got married to the stupid woman. This time, it's just a simple wedding that they chose and wanting it to be meaningful. Of course every wedding is meaningful to everyone but they wanted this to be more than that. Since it's a small event, they only invited their closest friends and some of the relatives that they trust.

Seongwoo doesn't have many friends since he had been staying in the Kang's mansion since he was like 5 or was it younger than that. He only have a few close friends whom he still contacted with and they are more than enough to him. They congratulated him at the mansion while he was getting ready for the big day.

Seongwoo was overwhelmed with happiness when he was able to meet them once again. None of them questioned about him living in Kang's mansion since they know about his family. In truth, they're just happy that Seongwoo is able to find love, with someone as good looking, kind and loving person like Daniel. And to be married to the family that does not look down on his status, just because his mother is working as their maid there.

"Congrats, Woo. You deserved it. Together with your mother." said Minhyun, one of his closest friend as he gave the man a hug. Of course he didn't press hard since Seongwoo is pregnant about four months now.

"And you look extremely great...in the suit...and with the tummy." Minki grins cheekily as he place his hand on the small bump.

Seongwoo laughs and blushed a bit, "Thanks. I never thought they could make one for me though."

"Is it tight? Are you comfortable though?" asked Jonghyun as he thought that Seongwoo is not comfortable wearing a suit while he's pregnant.

"No it's not tight and yes, I'm comfortable though. There is a lot of space around so don't worry." he assures them with a smile and also to show them that he's saying the truth, Seongwoo tugs on the suit to prove it to them.

"Alright, as long as you're okay. Once again, congrats." Jonghyun pats his head and they all gave him a hug once again. He truly am glad to have such great friends although his circle of friends are small and these guys are his only friends he have so far.

Meanwhile, at the next room where Daniel is, are currently having a panic attack. He fan himself and is breathing so fast that he choked for a few times. He's not sure why he felt so nervous and like his heart was gonna jump out of his chest soon, but he is literally am having a breakdown of his lifetime. When he was about to marry his ex wife, he never felt nervous or even anxious or going into a breakdown at all. But this time, he's having all that.

Was it because he's finally going to marry the person he is truly in love with? Was that the reason behind it all? He's sweating buckets right now and nobody can't really make him relax except his lover? Oh who is he kidding. He can't go looking for his soon husband. It's against the tradition and surely his mother would be angry if he go looking for Seongwoo. So he stand with trying to keep himself calm. A knock was heard and came in his friends to congratulates him. They at first whistles and howls like a wolf because they know about Daniel true orientation and about Seongwoo, since he had shared his thoughts about the older before to his friends.

He cried, happy to see them and quickly launched himself to Jisung. 

"Hyung~ Please, help. I'm nervous and my heart beats too fast. I feel like going into a heart attack."

"Woah woah, calm down Niel. Nobody is going into a heart attack, especially not you. Just relax and take a deep breath and everything is going to be fine. You'll get this over with in a minute. It's not like you haven't done this before."

"Yeah, you gone through marriage so you should know how the flow goes." said Jaehwan who pats his back while he laughs. As always from the craziest friend of his.

Daniel pouts. "I can't and I know about the flow, just that, this time it's different and I think maybe because I'm marrying Seongwoo, that's why I feel like dying. I'm scared."

"Why are you scared, Niel ah?" a new voice suddenly breaks in and startles them. They turn to find that Mrs. Kang was standing right at the huge door. They bow and she bows back and headed for her son.

"Can you boys give me a moment with him?" she asked, smiling fondly which they all smiles back and nods their head. They leave the room in an instant. She turn her head back at her son and motion for Daniel to come and sit next to her on the couch.

"Niel my son. Every one who is going to get married will be nervous but you should know about that. You've gone through that phase."

"I didn't...I mean, I didn't feel nervous when I'm marrying her. But this time.." Daniel sigh and ran his hand through his hair and bopped his head down.

"You feel it because Seongwoo is the person you truly love. I know. It happens to me too when I'm about to get married. But once you walk down the aisle, in this case, Seongwoo is and you'll be waiting for him at the end, you will surely feel happy and overwhelmed by it. Trust me that nothing is going to go wrong and I bet Seongwoo is much more nervous than you do since he's pregnant and people who is pregnant have such unstable hormones. So it's best you be a gentleman and calm yourself, for him. Especially for him."

Daniel stares at his mother and let her kiss his temple before she leave the room. He sat there thinking about what his mother just said. She's right. Seongwoo must be more nervous than he is and he should be strong and shows that he's not nervous and all.

Daniel breathe in and stood up. He needs to get his mind straight. 

"For Seongwoo. This is all for Seongwoo." he mumbles to himself before they called for him to go outside, and to start on the ceremony.

The next thing he knows, he held on Seongwoo's hand and was gazing into the love of his life eyes with so much fondness and love that will never runs out of him. Seongwoo is just too perfect and beautiful at that moment. Wearing a tux while looking very pregnant, showing off his baby bump to everyone that came to their wedding. Once he slid the ring and the two shared their vows and kisses that Daniel lowered his hands to the bump. He gently caressed the bump, staring down at it with so much affection and back to his now husband, who is looking so shy and was blushing away.

"You're beautiful." Daniel whisper, leaning in to inhale the scent of Seongwoo and placing a kiss on top of his head. The action made everyone who watches to go awe-ing. They are just too adorable and precious.

Seongwoo blush even harder and tries to hid his face by burying himself on Daniel's shoulder, earning a soft chuckles from the man.

"You're handsome." whispered Seongwoo next to his husband as he shyly lifted his head up to find Daniel already staring at him with a loving smile. The younger swoops down just to leave a chaste kiss on his husband's lips before he grins and held onto Seongwoo's hand once again.

The two are now happily married and is really excited to welcome their baby soon. Everybody cheers and congratulates the couples.

*

About four months later into their marriage and the hardship of carrying a baby in him that the day of his baby boy to be born finally arrived. Seongwoo had a major contractions that leaves him huffing, puffing and groaning in pain while he was at the mansion. The noonas maid was there to help him move around the house when he struggles to do so. His mother was next to him as he sat on the couch, breathing hard and inhaling air sharply in every minutes the contraction kicks in.

Mrs Kang or should he calls her his mother now is with him too. Both of the mothers stays with him, as Mrs Kang calls in her son to come home since Seongwoo is going into labor.

"Daniel, come home quick. Seongwoo is in pain. Eomma thinks he going into-" her words were cuts off by a splitting cries of pain coming from Seongwoo. "Hush Seongwoo ah. Palli come home!" her mother ended the calls before Daniel could even response.

"Wai-" he was cut off short and abruptly stand up after hearing the pain scream coming from his husband seconds ago. Oh god, it's happening. Today is the day that he's going to be meeting with his son.

Daniel quickly gather his stuff and his coat before he dashes out of his office. He told his secretary to call off every meeting he have for that day because his husband is going into labor and is delivering soon and not waiting for a second to let his secretary reply to him.

They met at the hospital since Daniel was caught in traffic and his father had to drive Seongwoo to the hospital in replace of Daniel. The young CEO wanted to yell at someone when he caught in the traffic. Smashing his hands on the steering wheel loudly and groaning.

At least when he arrived at the hospital, Seongwoo haven't been pushed in yet into the theater because the older had been begging to the doctor to wait for Daniel to come because he wants him in the theater together and he did get his wish granted as he see the younger ran as fast as he can towards him and manage to catch him before they pushed him in.

Seongwoo smiles weakly at his husband, holding in the pain that is starting to kick in, "You made it."

Daniel brushes off the sweaty bangs off Seongwoo's forehead to place a soft kiss there and smiles down at him, "Of course. I would never miss out this day for anything."

They both stares before Seongwoo grimace. The pain is coming again and the grip he had on his husband's hand tighten up and somehow Daniel is surprised by the power the older have in his lean body. Talk about muscle.

"Let's get him inside and get the baby out quick." said the doctor to get their attentions. They both just nodded their heads and headed inside. Daniel was visibly shaken by the thought of witnessing a surgery. He turns to give his parents and his mother in law a terrified look before the door closes.

Inside, the nurses had him changed into a gown and wear a mask and a glove, to keep the sterility of the room. Making sure not even a single hair is out from the cap he is wearing. The anaesthetist told him to stand next to Seongwoo's head and to hold on his hand for moral support. Seongwoo will be bused and pain free starting from his stomach and downwards. As the anaesthetist explains that it's better to have a spinal rather than a full bused for the surgery which Seongwoo had agreed to.

"All clear." the anaest signal once Seongwoo claimed he can't feel his legs or even the pain. Which indicates that the doctor can proceed with the surgery. The older notices how quiet his husband is and glances to see that Daniel is closing his eyes and tries not focused on the sound or to whatever the doctor is talking about. This is the second time that Daniel is sweating buckets. He's afraid for goodness sake. The once who should be afraid is supposed to be Seongwoo since he's the one who is under going the surgery.

"Baby, you need to relax. It's gonna be fine." Seongwoo says to assures his husband who keeps on flinching whenever he sees a knife or whatever else equipment there is in the room. 

"I'm...I'm trying. Sorry. I should be the one reassuring you and not you." he smiles and kneel down. The older can only laughs.

Throughout the surgery, Daniel have been trying his best to stay calm and be with Seongwoo. Saying lots of encouraging words and sweet nothings to him as the surgery was going on. Seongwoo could feel all the tugging and something slicing through his skin on his belly but he can't really feel the pain so it's fine for him. Sometimes he flinches and scrunches his face when the doctor tugs extremely hard at the side. Thankfully, they cover it his sight with a drape, so that he can't see what is going on with his belly.

Daniel gave him kisses and before he knows it, a loud cry resonating the whole room and he and Seongwoo had their eyes wide open. He's here. His baby boy, their baby boy is finally here. Born and alive in this world.

The loud cry made the two of them to look down and saw the baby being passed down to one of the nurses. She quickly clean their boy up and wrapped him with a wrapper to keep him warm. She smiles at the baby and move to pass him to Daniel who is already standing and waiting.

"Congratulations! Your baby boy is born and healthy!" claimed the doctor although he have his eyes on Seongwoo's tummy. Sometime glancing to gave Seongwoo an eye smile. The others congratulates the pair too.

Daniel held out his hand for the nurse to pass his baby boy so that he could let Seongwoo to see him. Tears trails down his eyes once he have the bundle of joy in his hand.

"Hey baby boy..Welcome to the family." Daniel sobs and chuckles and smiles brightly at the sight of his newborn. It's too beautiful to be true yet it is true.

He quickly gave his boy a kiss and headed to Seongwoo. The older is crying so hard right now because he couldn't believe that he can finally meet his boy. The one and only (for now).

The crying stops so suddenly when Daniel was closed to Seongwoo, giving him to his husband so that Seongwoo could hold him in his arm while the doctor stitching him up. Placing the bundle of joy on his chest and held him close to keep him warm.

He brought his finger up to poke on the chubby cheeks and when baby open his eyes had made him to cry, again.

"Oh my god...you're so beautiful baby boy. Eomma will love you so much." Seongwoo exclaim as he kiss the baby. Daniel couldn't help but to feel happy and watch with fondness at his two most precious and treasure people.

"He is so very beautiful indeed. Just like his mother." Daniel smiles and gave his husband a kiss so sweet before he proceed to bob his nose with his baby boy. Oh yes, they had agreed on calling Daniel as the father while Seongwoo as the mother in the family. No need to argue on that, considering that the older is the one carrying.

They were shifted into a single room and Seongwoo have been cradling the baby since then. Even when his mother, Daniel's parents and their friends came to see that he didn't let his baby go. Daniel stays with him, sitting at the head of the bed all the time but sometime stood up to greets the others.

It's the sense of fatherhood and motherhood that they both kept their baby in their hands. Of course Seongwoo had let his mother, his in laws and some of their friends to carry their baby but each time after that, they would automatically pass him back to Seongwoo. 

"What's his name?" asked Jisung curiously.

Seongwoo and Daniel both look at each other and smiles before they answers in unison.

"It's Kang Jino."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Typos must be a lot but I'm not gonna fix them now...  
> Kudos and comments guys....Please please please.


	48. Forty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niel is jealous and he went on his stalking mode by stalking Seongwoo and Minhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments people. ❤️❤️  
> Give me some love like always. Need some feedback and conservative criticism okay.

Daniel's POV:

 

Why in the heaven's world does Minhyun hyung wants with Seongwoo hyung. He kept on dragging Seongwoo hyung away from me, whenever I was about to ask him something or ask him if he wanted to join in for some chicken party or have a late night snack at my place and binge watch some of the dramas or have a marathon movie night. It's getting annoying when it happens only on the weekend where it's my only free time that I have before classes starts on Monday.

Today is no exception as Minhyun hyung had manage to get to Seongwoo hyung before I do. I'll say that this is a part of his evil plan to try and get Seongwoo hyung away from me and him latching himself on Seongwoo for the rest of the day. I mean, who would do that to someone's else boyfriend! He's not even Seongwoo's boyfriend! I AM! In capital letters! Let's bold them too!

For freaking sake, I need my own man with me on the weekend but ever since July came, Minhyun hyung have not stop hanging out with my man on the weekend. Like every single fucking weekend if I may add.

And my babies misses his daddy. They misses their daddy which he supposed to help in grooming them, or bathe them or feed them when he came over to my place. Rooney and Peter need their dad for hellish sake.

"Excuse me sir, but...are you planning to order soon?" I was startled by a waiter who happens to be standing next to me for how long, I'm not sure. But damn, he almost gave me a heart attack.

"No, give me..." I paused and widen my eyes when I see Seongwoo and Minhyun stood up from where they were sitting and getting ready to leave the shop. Shit! I need to follow them!

"Actually, I'm not hungry anymore. Thanks though, but I'll be taking my leave now." I smiles sheepishly and hands the menu over to the guy before I make a run to the door once I saw the two exited the place. Well shit, the waiter will probably think that I'm a weirdo that sat on there to just stalk someone for the past hour, without ordering anything and just peeking over to see about the two men. I better not go back there though, because it's gonna be weird. I know it will.

I look around to search for the two and soon saw them walking down the street and....did their hand just brush? Like, brush together? And hold up! Their shoulders are bumping and grazing one another too!

TOO CLOSE!! TOO MUCH SKINSHIP! Hell no!!

Seriously I wanted to just run through them and pull Seongwoo away from Minhyun hyung. No! I refused to accept any polyamory in my relationship with SEONGWOO! He's mine alone.

Before I could ran there and demand them an explanation, that I see Seongwoo suddenly turning around and you know what I just did? I hide behind a stupid lamp post. Like that is helping me much. I'm too big for the lamp post to hid me the fullest. But fuck it, it's the only thing that I have to hide myself.

Pushing my shades up and acted like nothing happen, whistling and looking around like some dude wanting to get a sunburn.

Then from the corner of my eyes I saw him turning back when I guessed, Minhyun calls out to him. As he turn, I looked over to see him shrugging his shoulder and says something to Minhyun. And then Minhyun did the same thing by looking back and I was once again finding myself looking away. Hoping that he didn't see me.

Minhyun pats Seongwoo on his shoulder as they proceed walking to some unknown places. I don't really know where they are heading but I can't just sit by since Seongwoo is my man and Minhyun is stealing him away from me.

Thief.

*

Author's POV:

 

Daniel kept pursuing the two older boys the entire day. Trying to figure out where or what are they doing. To the places he had been going on by following them, makes him confused.

It's not the sort of places that scream they are dating or in love with each other. Most of them are just simply places that neither the two love. Such as, a cat cafe which really not Seongwoo or Minhyun kind of thing. Although Daniel had brought Seongwoo to a cat cafe many times now, it still never will be his sort of favorite place. Not that Seongwoo hates them. He love cats just not that much. He went along with Daniel because he is his boyfriend. Such a sweetheart though.

Then they visit a game store. Which also not one of Seongwoo's or Minhyun's favorite places too. The only time Daniel remember seeing, no, asking Seongwoo to go to the game store is when his most wanted game had just arrived and he needed to buy it so badly since they are really famous. Many solds out really fast once they were out selling in a game store. So he had pleaded to his boyfriend, asking for help if he could go and buy him the game. Which so much aegyo and cringe worthy material going on, on his side.

Seongwoo oblige him and went to the store to buy the game for his boyfriend, because he had beg him so. And because Daniel is just too cute. Seongwoo ended up having to queue for the stupid game (since he's not into playing any game) for more than three freaking hours.

What kind of hellish game is this that they made me queue up for three whole hours? Plus, what the hell is it about anyway that people was literally gathering around the shop just to buy them. Seriously, this is stupid.

But it's the best game ever, hyung! I've pre-order it just in case it sold out. And I know mine were posted at that shop so that's why I've asked you to go and pick it up for me.

PRE-ORDER!? Daniel, you could have said it earlier! I could have save my time by just asking them about your game!

I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you.

Well, he got the longest lecture of his lifetime after that though but still Seongwoo loves him and will do anything for him.

"Where to next, Woo?"

Daniel paused on his track at the sudden pet name. Minhyun just used a freaking pet name on Seongwoo! His Seongwoo!

WOO!!!

He physically want to punch Minhyun on the face right about now but he stops himself when he saw them went inside a candy shop? Wait, seriously?

Now Daniel is even more confused then he was before. Most of them were his favorite places. None of them sort of scream Seongwoo or Minhyun. So why did they went to all those shops anyway if they are going on their 'date'?

The younger stand right in front of the candy shop, staring intensely at the shop's name. It is definitely his favorite candy store, to begin with. Which he often go to. Even till these day, he still visit this particular candy store, either alone or with Seongwoo or with his friends. Because they sells his favorite jellies.

*

While he was busy gazing into the name of the candy store, Daniel didn't even hear the sound of the bell chimes when someone went in or walked in of the candy store. And he didn't even blink an eye when someone stood right in front of him with both hands in his pocket pants.

He only snapped into reality when the said person clears his throat and taps him on the shoulder. Daniel face the man standing and widen his eyes.

Seongwoo is standing, looking at him while he tilted his head aside. He have one eyebrow up with his expression saying curiosity or perhaps it says 'You're screwed.'. Maybe or not.

"How long are you gonna keep stalking me, Nielie?"

Daniel gawked. Was he that obvious when he stalked him and Minhyun hyung around? But, he was standing so far away from them. Even using a binoculars just to make sure there is no skinship going on besides the shoulder and hand brushes against each other.

"What...What do you mean?" yeah, smooth move on asking Seongwoo back though, when you're screwed.

"I mean, until to what extend will you gonna spy on me and Minhyun? You know you were not that subtle right?" said Seongwoo. Switching his head so that he tilts the other way. Minhyun stands by the shop, with bags of...candies? He guessed.

"Well, I was...curious. You know you have been spending a lot of time more with Minhyun hyung than you did with me. I mean, the weekends was supposed to be our stuff but recently we haven't been able to spend them since you were to busy with him." Daniel huffed, now feeling a bit annoyed but more like feeling like a child, upset when someone doesn't want to play with them.

Seongwoo glance over to Minhyun, like he was signalling for the guy to come over. Minhyun walked over and is now standing next to Seongwoo.

"I have been busy with him....because." Seongwoo paused to take something out of one of those bags. Something just mewl from the bag though, which caught the younger's attention. Okay, it's not really a bag now. It's kind of looked like a carrier.

"Hey little fella.." said Seongwoo once he pulled out a....kitten?! It's alive!!

"Yeah, your daddy is too excited to see you though. He can't wait for the surprises and kind of ruin it." Seongwoo talk to the kitten as if it understand him. The kitten mewls softly, licking the tip of Seongwoo's nose when the older nuzzle his nose to the wet kitten nose. The older giggles as he turn to present the smalle fluff of ball to Daniel.

"You see, I was trying to plan a surprise for our anniversary which will be happening soon. And the reason why I haven't been able to spend the weekends with you was because of it. I asked for Minhyun's help to plan the perfect anniversary for us and he as always, Minhyun is such a big helper. I thanked him for that though." Seongwoo smiles, glad to have such a good friend on his side. Minhyun can only smile back at him.

"Today is the last day for me to get everything done and pick things up that I have purchased on. Such as this cutie here. Found her at the cat cafe you're taken me to. The shopkeeper said, she had just been born to this world and I was just too mesmerize by her pretty fur that I'd asked the shopkeeper if I could take her home with me. She said yes but only after the kitten cut off from needing to be fed by her mother. You know, as in breastfed. So I made the adoption. Then I went to the game store since I've once heard you said about some games that you wanted and even the Nintendo Switch console. So I bought you the console and the game you wanted. And lastly, I came to this candy store just to buy the jellies you love so much. I know you might have a pack full already back home, but still I bought some more so you won't need to run out to buy them."

Seongwoo stated the reasons and Daniel was stunned. He didn't know that Seongwoo did all this. Skipping their usual weekends to be together just so he could prepare a perfect anniversary for them, which Daniel had forgotted. For fuck sake.

"Minhyun is the only person I could run to since he's a hopeless romantic."

"Hey, you're the hopeless romantic one here. Don't drag me into your relationship."

Seongwoo snorts, "Says the person that wag his tails around when Jaehwan came into the picture."

Minhyun glares at his best friend which Seongwoo just ignore.

"So, you're saying that all this. You did it for us? I mean....for me?" Daniel manage to ask after some seconds.

The older just nods his head, turning his attention back to his younger boyfriend.

"Oh my god. I don't even know what to say. But.."

"Just say yes."

"What?"

"Say yes for me. If ask you, will you say yes?"

"Yes for what hyung? You need to ask first before I could say yes though."

"Say yes to marrying me? Moved in together with me?"

Daniel was puzzled. No, he was shocked. Seongwoo just fucking proposed to him. Like for real!! Someone need to hit him now.

The younger quickly pounced his boyfriend down and starts smooching him, peppering him with kisses which tickles the older. Minhyun gags in the background.

"Of course I'll say yes hyung! A million, trillion, gazillion time yes. Yes to marrying you. And to moving in with you." oh how happy Daniel is at the thought of the proposal. He had ruined the surprised but what do he care. It's the bestest thing ever.

Seongwoo smiles and kisses him back tenfold.

"That's a relief. But you seriously need to get off now. You're squashing the small fluff ball. She's gonna die if you don't back off."

"Oh, sorry." Daniel pulls away and took the small fluff ball into his hand. He nuzzle his face on the kitten and chuckles. He is so happy right now.

"Can we like, leave now. I mean, you guys attracting too much attention. With your mushiness. It's killing me slowly."

The two lovebirds stand up and ready to leave the area. Which they had noticed it being crowded by people now. What a scene they just made though. A public affection usually makes them blush but strangely, they didn't feel shy at all.

Daniel starts questioning himself. How can he be jealous over his boyfriend and the older's best friend hanging out together just to plan out a perfect anniversary, only to be destroyed by Daniel himself when he stalks them.

Seriously, he need to learn to control his jealousy though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smile to this guys. I know everyone is pretty pooped by last night but smile. Kudos and comments. Sorry for the typos.


	49. Forty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep leaving me comments people. I need to know how my drabble goes to keep me going.  
> Really will appreciate it if you guys do keep leaving me comments.

Some say they are soulmates because of how close they are and some even say that they are secretly dating. They can agree on being called soulmate because of their friendship and their bond with each other. But not dating though. 

Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel are best of friends since like forever and will always will be. Nobody can tear them apart because they will easily go back to the other no matter the cost. 

Both of them are good looking and popular in their college. Girls and even boys swoon over the two but they never acknowledge any of it. They love the attention though. Often finding them throwing finger hearts back at those fangirls and fanboys and winking cheekily at them all. Making everyone topple over and passed out because of it.

They even got lots of chocolates during Valentine's Day and even during the White Day, which mostly from boys though.

It's the weekend and the two had plan out a day for just the two of them, like they always did. Going to the arcade because Daniel loves to play games, then to a cafe, since Seongwoo loves to sit down and drink his cup of coffee in peace and in a calm environment. And then they would go about driving around Seoul or maybe go to the shopping mall or the park or wherever they could go to.

"Come on Niel. Let's go." Seongwoo calls out for the younger once he had slip on his shoe and waiting by the front door for Daniel. His car key in his hand, looking over to Daniel's room.

"Coming!" yells Daniel from his room and seconds later he emerge from his room and running towards Seongwoo. Grinning. Seongwoo could only roll his eyes and chuckles.

They both left their apartment for the weekend.

*

Arcade was full and loaded, but Daniel still wanted to play so they went inside and starts playing games. After a while, Seongwoo was bored and he left for the claw machine, trying to win a cute peach looking plushie that reminded him of a certain big broad shoulder man that goes by the name Kang Daniel. The buck teeth smiles on the peach plush gives out the vibe of Daniel even more since the younger have a similar looking smiles.

He sighs and pose a fighting stance as if to cheer on for himself and start playing on the claw machine. He tried about couple of times until he finally grab hold onto the doll and cheers in triumph of winning it.

He picked it up and smiles brightly at the pink peach doll and quickly made his way to Daniel.

"Daniel, look what I got for you." Seongwoo says, smiling so wide as Daniel turn to look at him.

He show off the plush doll and Daniel gasp. Snatching it from Seongwoo and grins. "I won it for you. It's yours." Seongwoo says, proudly as he kept on smiling. Loving the way Daniel's smile became into a wide grin with his bunny teeth sticking out, just like the peach doll.

"Thanks Seongwoo! Oh my god, this is so cute." the younger squeals and hugs the plush doll so tight. 

"No problem." 

They both left the arcade after that and headed towards Seongwoo's favorite cafe shop for a nice cup of coffee.

*

All the while, their weekend was the best and they enjoy being with each other so much that when their hands grazes against each other. They felt their heart thumping loudly. It's not the first time they had the feeling of their hammering like crazy when once in a while their back of hands grazes together. It always and will be like that. Hearts hammers so loud that it felt like jumping out of their chest.

The two looked away as they walk down the park. Ice cream cone in their hand, admiring the view and so on.

Once the sun is setting down, they decided to call it a day. Not before having dinner at Daniel's favorite Chinese restaurant and then proceed back home. With the same feeling they had since earlier.

*

Seongwoo had realizes that he had romantic feelings for his best friend since, who knows when. He acknowledge it. But he is afraid of confessing because he doesn't know either Daniel likes him too as how he is to Daniel. As in, likes him more than just friends.

He doesn't want to risk his friendship with the younger so he decided to keep his feelings to himself. Hoping that it will keep locked up inside of him.

What Seongwoo doesn't know is that, Daniel actually likes him too. Likes him more than just friend and just like him, Daniel too acknowledge his own feelings when he realizes he loves Seongwoo. Like many years back.

The feelings is mutual but both men are just so scared of confessing to one another that they kept their feelings locked up inside their heart, for the moment. Not sure whether they should confess or not.

They don't want to destroy their friendship they have build up for years now and destroy the trust that had for each other. It's better this way rather than knowing that their friendship won't stay if they confess and rejected. Afraid that either one felt disgusted since the other likes men. 

Well, you both are just so dumb to not notice about it though.

*

"Seongwoo, I like you."

Seongwoo froze upon hearing the confession. Not coming from his crush or the person he love, but from one of his friend who he get to know when he enter college, Hwang Minhyun.

The guy, who Seongwoo never thought would ever show any signs that he is interested in Seongwoo or in any sort of relationship or shows any signs of emotions, would ever come and confess to Seongwoo that he likes him.

Like, he never would have thought Minhyun would say that he likes Seongwoo. Seongwoo always thought that Minhyun is a robot, because of how he responded or speak like a total robot like without any emotions. You know, stoic, stone cold, deadpan and so on.

"Come again?" the other had to say. Because he is truly not able to register it. He is confused, in an utter most puzzled by the sudden confession.

"I said I like you, Seongwoo. Since we first became friend. I...I know you probably think that I'm crazy, because of the way I act. But, well...it's because I'm a shy guy. I never had any friends that is so expressive and friendly like you. So, when we became friends, I was...happy. And when you didn't leave me be since the way I acted is strange and all, I still am happy." Minhyun blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't need to tell me now. I can wait. A week or more. So take your time to think." Minhyun says again after seeing how Seongwoo won't be replying anything, he gave the other a shy smile and left. Leaving a very confused Seongwoo all alone.

Feets away, Daniel also stood frozen after he sees Seongwoo and Minhyun. He quickly hide himself behind a pillar, hoping that his big built won't give in. And he froze when he heard the confession.

Minhyun likes Seongwoo too.

The younger turns back and walk away as his head is occupied with the words that Minhyun had just said to Seongwoo. Over and over again, like a broken tape.

How can he go on with someone like Minhyun. The guy is way better looking than Daniel is. What he is trying to say is, that when Seongwoo and Minhyun are together, he can see that people talks so much about how good they look together. How handsome and prince like when they walk side by side. They are the epitome of handsomeness. More than when he is with Seongwoo.

Daniel can't deny or disagree on the fact that Minhyun is handsome and stunning. But not like Seongwoo does. The older is way better than Minhyun.

He can't deny the fact that, well they do look good. So he is jealous when he heard people complimenting the two and so on.

Throughout the day and his classes, his mind is clouded with the thought of **_what if._**

What if Seongwoo says that he likes Minhyun too and they started dating? What if Seongwoo too have been secretly crushing over Minhyun since they became friends? What if Seongwoo decided to move out and move in with Minhyun instead? Leaving poor Daniel all alone? What if....oh god no.

He can't accept it. No. Seongwoo doesn't belong to anyone else except for Daniel. He wants him. He loves him. He wants Seongwoo to be his and his alone. He wants Seongwoo to loves him and be his boyfriend, then maybe husband and have children together. He wants everything from Seongwoo. He can't share. He won't share Seongwoo with anyone else.

*

"Daniel, I'm home.....What?" Seongwoo calls in when he walked into his shared apartment that evening and found that the room was covered with rose petals. His jaws drops to the floor as he sees the dining table is full with awesome, delicious looking dishes. Candles being lit and the house, was extra clean than it ever did before. He noticed.

"Niel?" he calls again, trying to understand the meaning behind all this. What on earth is Daniel doing?

When he did get any reply from the younger, he decided to check on his room. But Daniel wasn't there. 

"Niel, where are you? What are all this rose petals doing all over our house..." his words trailed off when he found the younger standing by the balcony. He held on a glass of wine, sipping it slowly and enjoying the view of Seoul city.

The reason his words were trailed of is because he sort of caught in the letters looking balloon being hang up on the sliding door. Spelling out:

**"I LOVE YOU, ONG SEONGWOO. DATE ME."**

Seongwoo have a hard time breathing as he find out that Daniel, his best friend likes him. As in, like him that he wants to date him. This is his second time being confessed on today. The first being Minhyun, that he couldn't say anything and stood there frozen. And now Daniel.

Daniel turns around and lean against the railing, eyes catching on Seongwoo who stand frozen, staring at the letters. He smiles and blush at the same time. He is never good in confessing to people, so he chose to arrange this specially for Seongwoo.

The younger step inside and placed the glass of wine on the table and approaches Seongwoo.

Once he stand in front of the older, he clears his throat. Seems like Seongwoo was too shocked to even able work his body. The older blinks and stares at the younger who stands, centimeters away from him. He blushes.

"N-Niel, what's all t-this?" he asked, knowing so well that it's actually for him. Since the balloons spells it out for him.

"I thought it is clear that it's all for you. I'm trying to tell you that I love you, Seongwoo. Like in a romantic way. I want to be with you and be more than just best friend with you. Spend my life with you in the picture for the rest of my life."

Seongwoo didn't give his answer straight away because he was speechless, but was really happy at the thought that Daniel loves him. He thought it was a one sided crush. But it's actually mutual. They both have been idiots to not able to realized their feelings for each other. Or maybe they did, but both wishes to ignore it and deny it. Now, they can't.

Daniel waves his hand around, panic and nervous when he sees Seongwoo just stares back at him and not giving him any answers. The thought scares him as he might have screw up. Maybe Seongwoo doesn't like him like he did to Seongwoo. Maybe Seongwoo is not even gay. Oh my goodness. 

"S-Seongwoo. Hey, say s-something. Anything." he stutters out of nervousness and fear of being rejected.

He didn't see the way Seongwoo's eyes is glistening when he looked away for a short while, scared to see the look which Seongwoo is giving him and only waiting to hear him rejects him but it never came. 

But something else did.

A kiss did met him. Taking him by surprise. Daniel widen his eyes, so big when he sees how close Seongwoo's face is. That he is sure that he squint his eyes when he tries to look at Seongwoo's face in that close proximity.

It was soft and chaste. When Seongwoo pulls away, the older had the most brightest smiles ever. His eyes were watery and a few tear trails down but he quickly wipes it away.

"You have no idea how happy I am to find out that you love me too. I thought my feelings will always be one sided." Seongwoo says, cupping Daniel's cheeks with his hand and caressing the skin gently.

They stares into each other's eyes for a good ten seconds before they laughs and leans back in to share another kiss. It's to convey that and acknowledge that their feelings are mutual and most probably is sealing the fact that they are now......boyfriends.

*

In the next week, Seongwoo went to see Minhyun to give his answer back. Knowing so well what will it be.

When they found themselves standing by the courtyard, Seongwoo says what he wants to say.

"I'm sorry Minhyun, but I don't like you in that way. I like you as a friend and I'm sorry if this hurt you. Let's just stay as friend yeah? Because I have someone else I like and most likely would like to spend my entire life with." he smiles fondly at a certain someone.

Minhyun could tell who the person is and just nods in understanding.

"It's Daniel isn't it? The person you like." 

Seongwoo was shocked and blush furiously. Minhyun can only chuckles and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"I knew it. I've known since day one actually. And I know I can't never win you against him. But I couldn't help myself but to confess, just so that I could get the weight off my shoulder. Don't worry about it." he smiles and keeps on patting on Seongwoo's shoulder.

"You two look good with each other. You both deserve one another. Am so happy for you guys though."

Seongwoo wanted to protest or retorts something but he just shakes it off and choose to smiles back at Minhyun.

"Thank you."

And then he walked away to where Daniel is. Waiting for his boyfriend and watching from meters away. Minhyun curtly gave him a nod, a smile and a wave of hand at the younger which Daniel did the same thing.

"Ready babe?" Seongwoo says once he reaches the younger and intertwining their fingers together. Smiling brightly.

"Always will, baby." Daniel short reply to him as they walked away to class. Hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos. Typos most probably will be there.


	50. Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo attacked by saesang fans and Daniel came to his rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys remember the time where the boys were chased by saesang fans in Hong Kong. Well this is from that time. Just me wanting to make it into a drabble.

Wanna One had arrived in Hong Kong about two days earlier than their supposed schedule for their concert. They needed the rest, so they all decided to stay in for the first day of their stay in Hong Kong.

Except, there is one person that wanted to go out to have a view of Hong Kong. He have heard some say during the night, Hong Kong city looks beautiful. So he decided to check it out and headed out on his own. Hoping that no fans or sasaengs would be around to see him. Or the paparazzi, spotting him going out on his own.

Seongwoo grab his mask and his hat and headed out. Texting his manager that he'll be out for a short while, just to admire the view of Hong Kong city.

When he reached outside, he at first were at lost to where should he be heading first but then choose to just wander around for a moment and just admire the place. The night was still early though, so perhaps he could have dinner and then have his small tour around the city.

The weather was clear and he could see how the night sky were littered with thousands of stars although the city lights kind of overshadowing the stars, yet he could able to see them and stare in awed.

Seongwoo had his dinner and went around the area. He passed by a night market and smiles. Liking how the place was packed with the local people and some foreigners around, he went in and take a stroll through the night market. 

Stopping by to some of the stalls when he find something interesting to his eyes and snap some photos when there are some of the things he had never seen before caught his eyes. Of course, he ask for permission first before taking the photos.

Then he bought some souvenirs for his members and even shop for some clothes there too. Tried varieties of foods and drinks even. It was fun and he enjoy himself so much. He had caught from the corner of his eyes on some fans and people who started to recognize him and starting to take videos and photos of him. At first, he was kind of hostile towards them and scared that they might cross their line but when he waited for a minute or two by the same stall and seeing non of them make a move to be closer to him that he drop his hostility and turns around. Flashing them his crooked smile when he pulls down his mask and gave them a small bow, before he walks away from the stall.

At least he able to walk around freely without being followed. He's glad.

*

Seongwoo went back to his hotel room about hours later and he found Daniel standing right in front of his room. The younger is leaning against his door and was too focused on his phone to notice the older approaching him.

He was about to text him and when Daniel felt a presence, he looks up and saw Seongwoo walking towards him.

"Hyung, where the hell were you." the younger quickly asked as pocketed his phone away and grab on Seongwoo's arm and turning him around, like he was inspecting his body. Looking to see if he was injured.

"I was out having dinner and just taking a walk around the city. Why? What's wrong?" the older let himself being spun around by Daniel. Once the younger is done, they looked towards each other.

"You went out all alone? Why didn't you tell me? I could have accompany you."

"I don't want to take your time of sleeping, Niel. You needed the sleep. Everyone needed their given time to rest and replenish themselves. So why should I ask you to come with me when I'm sure you had straight away went to sleep when you went inside your room."

Seongwoo moves to slide his key card and walk into his room with Daniel following in. He drop the stuff he bought onto the table and throws his small pouch on his bed. Taking off his mask and hat along the way.

Daniel chose to sit on the bed.

"I don't mind going out with you, hyung. It'll probably would be fun if it's with you anyway. When I knocked on your door and rang the bell earlier on. I had a thought that you might be sleeping too and actually wanted to ask you to come join me for a late night dinner. But when manager hyung passes by and told me that you're not in, I panic. Not sure why but I just did."

Seongwoo chuckles at the younger. He closed the curtains and turn on the tv just to get some sounds inside the room. He move to sit next to Daniel and pats his knee.

"I'm fine though. You don't need to worry. You should have called me if you wanted to hang out. Now I'm just so tired and want to sleep." Seongwoo sigh, throwing himself back to lay down on the soft mattress. 

"I know. But I'm just scared. Thank god you're not hurt. You know there will always be sasaeng fans around and they will do their best to hurt us. Or you if they saw you on the street earlier."

"They didn't. Not even a paparazzi was around. So I'm kind of glad though."

"Yeah." Daniel reply. And they went into silence until Seongwoo sat back up and stood up.

"Let's go to sleep. You can stay if you like. I'm going for a shower."

Daniel smiles by the invite and well, who is he to deny the invitation anyway. Since he'd came here, he might as well just stays in Seongwoo's room tonight. It's not like they haven't shared a room. They practically been roommates for the entire year now.

"Sure, I'll stay." And with that, Daniel took off his own hat and lay on the bed. Listening to the shower coming from the bathroom.

*

They actually thought that they are safe. Thinking that no sasaeng fans will come and hurt them, but, they thought wrong.

The next day, Seongwoo, Minhyun, Guanlin and Sungwoon when to have lunch and the scary thing happens to them. Their car was chased by some fans who happens to find out that they went out. The manager and two staffs that were with them were scared but they tried to get away from the chasing car. Trying their best to lose them but damn fan is driving like a maniac, a pyscho for sure.

"Open up the docking area. We have to get through the docking area to get them to their room. It's not safe to drop them off by the entrance of the hotel. Too crowded by crazy fans, by the looks of it." their manager says when they saw a group of fans crowding the hotel. It's crazy and his manager need to get them inside quick.

Guanlin was scared and hoping that he could get in and into his room quick before he's not sure if he could stay outside anymore. Minhyun makes sure that the maknae is okay as he put his arm around the maknae. Rubbing comforting circles on his back. Sungwoon and Seongwoo were quiet for the whole ride. They glances to each other and to Minhyun and Sungwoon once in a while.

Seongwoo checks on his phone and saw Daniel been texting him and had left some missed calls. He knows that the news had spread and of course people would virals them that fast and all of their members would know by now.

The car went into the docking area, and some fans manage to ran inside although the securities tried to stop them. It was chaos.

The manager step out first and glared at the fans that have been crowding the car, and gave them a fair warning. Then he opens up the door and let the boys out. Guanlin ran out and quickly dash through the crowd, followed by Minhyun then Sungwoon. Seongwoo was the last to step out and stood there for a short second.

Eyes wide as he look at the hordes of fans. This is crazy and he knows people will get hurt.

"Let's go, Seongwoo." his manager calls and ushers him through. He nods and they proceed to walk pass and prays that nothing will happen. But apparently he didn't pray that hard. 

Seongwoo suddenly felt like someone grab onto his hand and pulls him to the side. Pulling is an understatement. He was yanked to the side, so hard that he fell to the ground and collided with a wall, that he didn't seem to noticed hidden from all the fans. Hitting his head by the process. Whoever yanks him, didn't really care about not hurting him though.

He was sort of thrown to the wall, stumble on his steps and well, hits his head on the wall.

"Seongwoo!"

He heard his manager cried out for him. But he felt to hazy and blurred out after he hits his head. Seongwoo groans, one hand went up to press on the place he had hit himself to and winced.

The flashes coming from the camera and the loud noises coming from all the fans that had swarming him by then, is giving him a headache. He couldn't fight his way out because of the light concussion he had.

Hands started to grab all around him and they starts to pull him here and there. 

"Let us through!" his manager yells, as he made his way through with two guards. Trying to reach Seongwoo and saves him. Thankfully they did and the manager helps him up.

"Come on. Let's get you inside, now." the manager says, and Seongwoo just nod once because his head hurt.

But once again though, Seongwoo was yanked backwards. Now by his shirt and damn, whoever they are, they really are trying to kill him.

This time however, Seongwoo was yanked hard enough until he fell on the ground, and well, he couldn't really control himself and somehow knock his head hard enough on the floor, that he ended up blank out in an instant. Because when he was yanked, someone had pushed him by accident and he since he couldn't control his legs, that he fell and now, unconscious.

The previous time when they were grabbing around him, they even manage to scratched him and more.

The manager was trying to get through but he couldn't pass through because shit the sasaeng fans are crowding Seongwoo and is blocking his way.

*

 **"MOVE IT!"** suddenly they all heard someone yells out. Making everyone to turn their heads to the voice. 

Daniel ran through and made his way towards Seongwoo. He knows it was Seongwoo because he and the rest of the members were waiting by the lobby. When they see only Guanlin, Minhyun and Sungwoon were back, they starts asking about Seongwoo.

And Daniel knows what is going on. So he dashes to the back, ignoring Jisung's cries and quickly made his way to find Seongwoo.

When he sees how the docking area was crowded and then his eyes landed on the way their manager is looking so distress and struggling to get towards something. His eyes scans the area and found that, one part of the place, few feets away from where their manager is standing is being crowded by fans. He even see how they snaps pictures and yelling. It doesn't feel right.

When he heard the name Seongwoo being yells out, he felt his heart drop and his heart beats faster.

"Oh god, no." he mumbles and soon enough, his legs brought him towards the area that is being crowded by these hellish fans. He finds himself standing around the crowds within seconds, faintly hearing his manager calls out to him. 

Daniel somehow sees red but he holds it back since he can't hurt the fans. Although they had hurt someone dear to him. He can only blame them and the insanely attitudes for not respecting their privacy. Barging through just so they could get the juicy pictures.

"Hyung...." he calls softly but knows that Seongwoo isn't concsious. Tears starts to develop in his eyes but he held it in. Ignoring the way them pulling on his shirt and sighing in relief when someone, who he guessed are the bodyguards, yanks away their hands off him and shielding him and Seongwoo from the sasaengs.

"Daniel, quickly take him away from here. We need to treat his head." his manager says, kneeling beside the younger and Seongwoo laying form on the floor. At least his mask was still on but he had a few scratches here and there and his shirts are ripped in a few way. Must the long nails.

The younger nods and gently scooping the older into a bridal style. Knowing so well that this is gonna be in the news soon. And his picture carrying Seongwoo like this will surely be a hot topic. But who cares about that now. The only thing he cares right now is to get Seongwoo away from these abomination sasaengs and have his head be treated. His eyes stings, but he refuse to let the tears down. Not yet. He need to be strong for his hyung.

*

Once they reach the lobby, the rest of the members ran to him so fast when they saw Daniel carrying a limply, unconscious Seongwoo in his arms.

"Seongwoo..What happen." Jisung asked once he stood beside the younger, examining the other in his arms. Seeing all the scratches and some cuts over his face, arms and body. 

"A fan yanked him and he hits his head twice. One on a wall and another when he fell to the ground. We need to get him check." the manager says, explaining the situation Seongwoo had gone through. They gasped and all of their faces morphed into a concern and worried look. Praying that nothing else happen to the latter. 

"But it's not safe right now for us to take him to the hospital, hyung." Daniel argue, adjusting his hold on Seongwoo's body as they keep walking towards the elevator. Some of the staff there just watch them and some of the people who is currently staying in the hotel with them too just stares at them and also gave pity to them. 

"Hyung can't you call in someone to check him here at the hotel. Daniel is right anyway. We can't risk our way to get out and get through the same scenario again. Not when he's hurt." Minhyun says this time. Suggesting their manager on calling a private doctor in to have Seongwoo check. Their manager gave some thoughts on it and immediately nods. Saying it's a good idea and he went off to the reception counter to get a number. He asked them to go up into their room. All to their respective room except for Daniel and Seongwoo. 

"Take him to his room, Daniel. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The younger simply nods his head and proceed on towards Seongwoo's room.

*

The doctor came and have Seongwoo examined. He smiles and says that everything is fine and Seongwoo will be okay. Just a mild concussion since he hits his head twice and will be, for now, unconcsious for a few hours. The doctore treated all the cuts he had and applied the ointments and clean them up. At least it's a good news. 

Only after the doctor says Seongwoo will be okay that Daniel had let his breath out. Not even realizing that he has been holding it in for so long when he nervously watched the man checked on Seongwoo. Waiting anxiously by the side and curiously watching the man examined Seongwoo, all over. 

"Thank you again, doctor." the manager stands up to usher the man out. He left Daniel alone with Seongwoo who lays on his bed, sleeping. 

The younger sat on the bed, next to Seongwoo's sleeping form and starts to caressed his face. Pushing the bangs away from the older's eyes. Only then, after he heard the door clicked, that Daniel let his tears out. Pouring it down like a waterfall. He was so scared of losing Seongwoo when he first saw him lay on the cold floor, lifeless. Not exactly lifeless, but just lays there unmoving.

He was scared when Seongwoo didn't respond to him when he calls his name and seeing how he had many small cuts around made him even more afraid of losing the latter.

He should have join them when they invited him. If he was there, then maybe Seongwoo won't get into this situation at all. Knowing that Daniel could use his body to shield the older away from those sasaengs. He could have wrapped his arm protectively around Seongwoo's shoulder and walk together to the lobby. If he were there, then Seongwoo won't be like this.

He kept crying on, and apologizing on, softly whispering to Seongwoo as he shift and curls up next to Seongwoo. Damn, he couldn't think or accept it if Seongwoo were to leave them, him if it was a major accident.

Daniel curls up even closer, one arm thrown over Seongwoo's body as he shove his face into the crook of Seongwoo's neck and cry himself to sleep.

"Niel.."

Daniel swats away the feeling of something grazing over his skin as groaning when it didn't stop. 

"Daniel, wake up." the voice says again, shaking the younger gently so that he would wake up.

But nothing seems to work, as Daniel swats the hand away once again. And nuzzles closer to his body pillow. Mumbling, "Five more minutes..." and went back to sleep. But the other just gave him a soft chuckles before he continue to shake him to wake.

"Ugh, please let me sleep for some more time. Stop bothering me and...." he paused and snapped his eyes open. Daniel pulls away and found himself meeting an eye to eye with Seongwoo who is now well and wide awake. It's currently midnight and Daniel didn't think that he'd actually fell asleep through dinner, at all.

"Hyung..." he says, softly. Hand reaching up to cupped on the older's smiling face.

"Yes Niel. Good morning or should  I say, good night." the older chuckles, looking so very well and a okay. Not once wincing when he moves his head or so.

The tears starts streaming down Daniel's cheeks once again. But this time it's due to happiness. The younger tackles Seongwoo back to bed, well they are still on the bed, just he tackles him back so he lay his back, back on the mattress.

"You're awake! You're okay! Hyung, hyung, Seongwoo hyung!" he cries, sobbing so ugly with snots and all but he didn't care.

The older just chuckles and turns into a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Daniel. Patting on the younger's back and stroking his hair. Combing them.

"Yes Niel ah. I'm awake and okay. It's really nothing. The pain went off hours ago when I first woke up. I've been trying to get off the bed but you cage me with your body that I couldn't pry you off of me. Didn't think that you would sleep through dinner. And I had to order room service for the two of us and ate alone while you hug me. You know how hard it was to eat with you caging my arms? And how embarrassing it was when the girl came in with the food? God it's really embarrassing but I have some good blackmail material in my phone though." the older grins, wriggling his eyebrows as he waves his phone in the air. Smirking down on Daniel.

The younger gasp and he tried to snatch the phone away but Seongwoo pulls back his hand and they starts to wrestle around the bed.

"Give that to me!"

"Never!"

"Hyung!!"

"No can do, Niel. It's priceless! And a really good quality too! An A rated blackmail materials though."

"You're the worst! I can't believe I can be worried about you hurting! Is this how you treat me when I stayed in to look after you?"

"You didn't even looked after me though. You were asleep the whole evening. I looked after myself."

"You're mean! Give it to me now!"

"NO!"

They kept on wrestling around and soon stops to pants for some air. Gosh they couldn't believe that, that happens. At least Seongwoo is doing fine and Daniel is okay with it.

The younger then move to sling his arms and legs over Seongwoo as he pulls the older into a hug. And smile brightly.

"I'm glad you're okay hyung."

Seongwoo smiles back, wrapping an arm around Daniel's shoulder and gave the younger a peck on his temple before they decided to fall back to sleep.

"Me too Nielie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos. Comments are really appreciated.  
> Typos and grammar mistakes. Sorry about that part.


	51. Fifty One

Wanna One is celebrating their one year anniversary with their fellow Wannables. Having to work in a cafe later, specially for their beloved Wannables will be exciting. The thought of each one of them will be serving their cute fans, behind the counter.

They had agreed to wear a simple white shirt with a black necktie and a black slack, looking like a normal, even professional worker. Simple but stylish.

The news about their special occasions had already been announced for about a week or two while they were out to other countries for their world tour. Fans and the local people who adores them had been looking forward for the day of their promised event.  Ot knowing what is Swing Ent have in mind for the special day for Wanna One’s Wannables.

They only promised them that they will be having a special VLive with the fans but nothing talking about working in a cafe.

Eveybody was excited per se. Each members have already changed into the supposed attire for the event and all of them starts to move out of their dorm and headed to their company car and to their destination.

First of, they visit the cafe they had plan on helping. All for their dearly beloved Wannable. Each members have their own task to do. Splitting into groups 4:4:3. Some will be making the coffees, some will be the cashier and some will be taking the orders or serves them. It's fun to be a one day waiter and barista. For once they don't need to care about practicing and perfecting their dance moves or whatever else there is.

It was the best time of their live. Their fans have been great and been so very lovely while they asked for their order, flashing their oh so beautiful smiles and be cheerful and playful with them all.

Seongwoo have been the most friendliest one among them all. Seeing how he always welcomes their beloved fans with his dashing smiles and waving at them is so good. Although he was supposed to be taking orders just like Sungwoon, Daniel and Minhyun is. He in the end busied himself with chatting away with their fans. Sometime he do takes order and let the barista's know about it then continue on with his chats.

They let them shakes his hands, take selfies with him and even intertwined their fingers with him. It was remarkable how he loved his fans so much. How much he cares about them and likes them to have the best day of their live.

While he busied with their fans, Daniel who stands few feet away from him had his eyes on Seongwoo. Smiling fondly at how the older interacts with the fans. Laughing about stuff that had been said by one of the fans and so on. It was great to see him smiling brightly like that.

Daniel noticed after they came back from their recent world tour, Seongwoo wasn't looking so good. His left eye was red and it looks painful. The older had his mask on all the time and have been wiping on his left eye every now and then. Like he was wiping off the discharges coming from it. He's dead tired. Everyone is. But it's more visible to Seongwoo. The way he sometime sway around his steps and yawning away behind his mask.

The younger would walk right beside him when he did so, just to make sure that the older is okay. Constantly asking him if he was okay and more. Because, he was whipped over the older.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sungwoon pokes him. Telling him that there is a fan standing right in front of him. Waiting to be asked what she would like to drink. So he smiles at the girl and starts back with his task in taking orders.

Seongwoo glances shortly at the younger and smiles before he gave his attentions back to the girl that was chatting with him.

*

After the event, they had to go about with their LieV special. Pajama party style and they all couldn't wait for it. Pajama party means that there will be beds involve. Oh yes, it's gonna be their heavenly evening. They need it so much.

In the car, everyone have been chatting and playing around with each other. Talking about what will their venue looks like for their upcoming pajama's party Vlive. How will the settings be like and so on.

Seongwoo wasn't really paying any attention as he was staring blankly out of the window. Just admiring the view and the busy streets of Seoul. Daniel is sitting next to him and the younger have been laughing away to whatever jokes Woojin have made up.

Sometimes, Daniel absentmindedly hits Seongwoo's knee while he laughs through Woojin's jokes. And Seongwoo would just looked at him and the hand that had been resting on his knee after Daniel had hit him. He just blinked and then back on staring out of the window. His left eye kind of stings a little once in a while. He had to stop by a pharmacy later to get some eye drop.

The older rub his eye and crinkled his nose. Slowly closing his eye to take a short nap before they reach the destination for the LieV. At that moment, Daniel turn to check Seongwoo out to find the older had his eyes shut and head resting against the window. Arms folded over his chest and is sleeping.

"Seongwoo hyung must be so tired. Plus his eye are red too." Jihoon spoke after he too saw Seongwoo closing his eyes to sleep. They all know about Seongwoo's eye and hope that it's nothing serious.

"Sure he does. All of us too. Anyway, it's better to rest for a short while before we reach the place." Jisung says and slowly closing his own eyes to rest too. They have woke up early for the day at the cafe so they don't really sleep that long last night.

*

Once they arrived at the location for the LieV, the staff there gave them the pajamas that they have prepared. But of course they are able to choose the patterns on. Somehow in the process of choosing them, Seongwoo, Daniel and Woojin chose the same looking patterns. A patterns of a crocodile printed on it.

After that they all went on to change into it. And quickly move to the set, where beds are arrange in levels. Their special Vlive starts.

*

Usually, Daniel was not a tease much if he is around his other hyungs or dongsaengs, but that particular evening, he became such a tease to Seongwoo. Always goes on  teasing whenever the older starts to speak.

Laughing about whatever Seongwoo is doing which he earn a smack when he teased Seongwoo. 

They did made lots of skin ship since they practically lay beside each other, or let's say Daniel is a bit higher leveled than Seongwoo but still he is beside him.

He constantly teased Seongwoo with the rest of the members. When Seongwoo talk about brushing his teeth, they starts picking on him. Teasing about it while Seongwoo try to be as serious as he can during their LieV. Pausing in between to warn them (playfully) and asking them to stop teasing him. But they never did.

Then they each got a toy hammer, and once the hammer was in Daniel's hand, he starts to hit on Seongwoo. Just wanting to test it, and using Seongwoo as the tester.

And you know what, whenever they get to use the hammer. Everyone would hit on the mattress or the floor while Daniel, being a choding, hits it on Seongwoo's butt. And the older didn't do anything to stop him. He just let Daniel do as he pleased.

It goes on for the whole evening with the toy hammer. Daniel keeps hitting his butt, although sometimes it's hard, but it's didn't hurt. 

It was fun, to say the least. They enjoy the comfortable, cozy mattress. And they even get to sleep for some times during their Vlive if everything goes well. Everyone was so hyper and active. Checking about every single comments through their cellphone and even able to eat some snacks. It's truly does looks like a pajama party. A sleepover.

*

At the end of their Vlive, they celebrate their special 1 year anniversary with their fellow, beloved Wannables by blowing the candles out of the cake they've had ordered and then treat themselves on it.

Of course when everyone else was busy admiring the cake and it's beauty, the duo, which is Seongwoo and Daniel are busy with their own world. Talking and joking about stuff, laughing around and so much more.

"Alright! Time to blow the candles boys. Let's make a wish!" Jisung calls, getting their attentions and they all scooted closer and starts the countdown and then everyone blows off the candle and cheers. 

"Happy 1 year Anniversary, Wannables!" they waves to the camera and jumps around.

After that, they wrapped up the live broadcast and digs into the cake. Sharing it with the staffs.

Also, they get to sleep for a short while before they went home. So everybody starts to get comfortable. Moving around their respective beds and so much more. The staff take their break and let the boys have their moment. 

Since they know that they have been so very tired with their world tour, that none of them had the good night sleep. So, they gave the time they have just for them to have a short nap. At least about an hour before they headed home.

Some of the staff when off to pack and get everything out of the room. Some stays but just sat around. Cameras are off and nobody is recording anything.

*

Daniel takes a peak around the room, checking if the staff were still looking at them. When he sees that nobody is looking, and the room is dimly lit, that Daniel shifted around his bed.

His members all some had already fell asleep. Shortly after they wrapped up. Indicating of how exhausted their bodies are.

Some were scrolling through their phone, minding their own business but slowly falling asleep at the process.

Daniel moves and rolls over to his side. He have plan on crawling into Seongwoo's bed after everything is done. So that's why he faked on his sleep and waited for things to ease down.

Before he rolls over, he checks to see that Seongwoo is sleeping, facing towards the staff all, sleeping like a baby.

So he gently creeps down and pulls his blanket together. Slipping under Seongwoo's and wrapped his arm around the older's waist. Face nuzzled into his neck. Daniel sighs contentedly.

"Daniel.."

"Yes hyung?"

He thought so about Seongwoo. He knows that Seongwoo wasn't sleeping yet although people think that he is. Just like Daniel did, seconds ago.

"Good night." 

Daniel smiles against Seongwoo's neck. Tightening his arms around his waist and cuddles closer.

"Good night to you too, Seongwoo hyung."

And that made Seongwoo smile before he drifted off to sleep with Daniel wrapping his arms around him. Along with everybody else. The only noises that went through the room is their soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	52. Fifty Two

He is not sure whether he can be titled as a stalker or just a simple fan admiring their favorite person. If you count creeping meters away from the person you admire and checks them out is admiring, or following them around every single time you pass by them is admiring, or studying what are their schedules next are admiring, then...you are absolutely wrong. That's not admiring, it is stalking.

Stalking your favorite person since day 1 of college until you've a junior is creepy though. But, what if he says that he likes that person so much that he wished he had confessed to the person. What if he had dream of getting to know the person or even talked to them.

That is exactly what Kang Daniel, a junior in college, is currently doing right now.

He have been following (he'd rather use that word than stalking) one particular senior since he'd join the college. He have been in love for that senior since day 1. Since they first met each other. Since the senior had been their guide for the first day of college. Showing them around campus and introducing to each dorm leaders and their main professors.

Daniel can only admire the person from afar. He is just too scared to speak up or walked over to the senior and talk to him. It's not that he's a coward. Correction, he is a coward. He's not a nerd though. But Daniel is a shy person.

He's not that social but he have many friends. Just that, he doesn't have the courage to talk to the senior.

That senior is none other than Ong Seongwoo. He's a sweetheart of their college. A favorite student of all professors and students.

He's popular and that's just it. Period. No need to tell more about him though. He's just the best of the best.

*

Seongwoo is well connected with the people around him. Even those who have graduated from college who he are friends with, still contacted him and they hang out when they are free. So basically he's a pretty much a social butterfly.

He is smart and a simple handsome looking David. Or OngVid as some calls him. Because of handsome looking he is. How so Adonis he is to the public eyes.

During the year, Daniel have been learning slowly about Seongwoo. On what he study for. What his favorite food or drink. How does he likes to style his hair. What sort of person is his ideal type. And so much more in the past years of him being there, following Seongwoo around. Yeap, he's a stalker. Sorry about that. He just can't help it.

In all that years too, Daniel had befriended Park Jihoon, Park Woojin and Kim Jaehwan. The two Parks are a dance major just like him while Jaehwan is a vocal major.

It's not that weird to see these four together since they shares the same building when they went to class and it happens so that they clicked so well with each other. Pretty quick though.

It's great for Daniel though. Because Jaehwan is dating one of Seongwoo's best friend. Hwang Minhyun and gosh, even that man looks like an Adonis too. What in the god's world is going on here. How can there be another Adonis though? 

If you ask him, Daniel will say that Seongwoo is the only Adonis. He's acknowledge it. Because, have you seen the man? He's practically Venus himself. The Goddess of Beauty. For him, you might wanna calls him God of Beauty. Venus would be so jealous of him though. 

*

In the course of him following Seongwoo, had he realized that he had fallen in love with the man. Like, in love as a man to a man. Or a man to a woman. Never in his life will he ever find himself falling for a man though. He might be gay for the guy, or in truth, he had always been. Since Daniel had never dated before, so he's pretty naive about all this. A virgin, some might call it.

He was pretty damn sure that he is in love. 100 percent sure because every time he saw the older, he'd blushed and ran away from the scene like a lightning. His friends would be questioning on why did he suddenly bolts away like that.

Or if he walk pass the guy, and accidentally brushed the back of their hands together, Daniel would flinched. Withdrawing his hand faster like he was just burn by a fire and without even making eye contact with the older, who wasn't really paying him any attention with just the soft brush of their hand. Daniel would also bolts away.

And he'll find himself squealing like a high school girl, on his bed, with a pillow over his face as he screams. Kicking his legs in the air and thrashing around. Rolling around until he fall off his bed.

And his best friends would came running into his room after hearing the loud thud, and would be staring down at Daniel with a puzzled look. 

"What the hell is wrong with you." will Jaehwan says with his eyebrow raised up.

And Daniel would just scratched his head and grins sheepishly at the three of them. Jaehwan knows about his stupid admiration on Seongwoo and perhaps, he even know about his unknowingly huge crush on the guy too. Because Daniel wasn't that subtle when it comes to gawking over Ong Seongwoo. Because he would be sighing dreamily every time the older walk by or just simply gave him a small smile (LIKE THAT WAS THE MOST EXTREMELY SHOCKING TIME!).

*

Daniel wished to confess. After he's been in his tug of war with his feelings. Thinking if he do love Seongwoo like more than just an admirer, or just a mere puppy love or monkey love. A stupid crush.

When he think about it. It's not a mere crush. He does love Ong Seongwoo so much that he wants to date him. He wants to call Seongwoo his boyfriend. He wants to be able to cuddle with him, or hold hands, or walk together during lunch break, or hang out together, or kiss one another and more with Seongwoo. He knows Seongwoo doesn't know him. But he didn't mind that. At least, he need to tell him about how he felt for him.

He talked about his plan to confess to Jihoon, his best friend. But all of his plan came crashing down like a building being wreck by a wrecking ball.

"I love him too, Daniel. Ever since he first help me with Physiology. He's a senior in my class along with few others of his friends, but Seongwoo sunbaenim is the only person who'd ever came to me and offers his help to teach me about it when I'm having a hard time." Jihoon explains slowly while he had his head bowed down. He was scared to face his friend while he talked about knowing Seongwoo.

All this time, Jihoon have been talking to Seongwoo and even have his contact saved in his cellphone while Daniel have been trying his best to talk to him or trying to get his number. Jihoon did it first and he didn't even share his number to Daniel.

The blonde were speechless. He can only stares blankly at his friend, while Jihoon plays with his fingers.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it. Seongwoo sunbae is just....He's the best and I....sort of fell in love with him too...While we studies together.."

Jihoon paused yet again, and this time he was brave enough to lifted up his head to see Daniel's reaction. But he find nothing on the blonde's face. It's blank. Like he was lost about in their topics regarding Seongwoo. The man who Daniel is in love with.

Jihoon bits his lip, "I plan on confessing too. Like...tomorrow when we're visiting the library. He offers to teach me again and I'd say yes. Because, I really want to spend more time with him. And really, for all the time I've been with Seongwoo sunbae, I've come to realized that he is the person who I want to be with. To spend my time with forever. So, I'm going to try my luck tomorrow."

"Oh." is what Daniel could say at the moment. After hearing to all the things Jihoon just says, he was utterly speechless. He didn't know what else to say and just remain stoic. Blank expression written all over his face.

He have been crushing over the older for his entire college year. A year for heaven's sake and he was about to confess, only to be shot down by the truth of Jihoon. Who have been in love with Seongwoo too. Also for a year and he'd even get to speak and text the older while Daniel can't.

He was render speechless. Only nodding after he sees Jihoon's face furrowed and try to get his attention back on him.

"Daniel?"

"Well....then I wish you best of luck on confessing. I'm sure, Seongwoo sunbae would love you. Since you're an angel. Everybody loves you." Daniel laughs bitterly. Faking his smile and faking his way of talking. He was faking everything. Faking of being proud about Jihoon liking Seongwoo and even faking about cheering for them to be together. 

Because, he's not. He's not feeling good at all.

"Daniel, are you...What are you.."

Daniel stand up. He didn't want to hear it anymore. He'll let Jihoon confess to Seongwoo tomorrow. But he will do it too, perhaps in a day or two after Jihoon confesses. He need to get his feeling out, because honestly, it's a burden. He just need to get it out. So he will still confess, even if he'll be rejected, he didn't care. As long as he knows that he had confessed. He'll be okay.

"I've gotta go. Good luck. Tell me how it goes, yeah."

No he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to know how does it go.

Daniel walks away, holding in his tears that is threatening to roll down. He need to be strong.

*

Daniel avoided Jihoon the next two days. He didn't want to know about how his confession goes so he choose to ignore his calls and text too. 

He's not broken hearted, yet. He didn't see Jihoon with Seongwoo at all, when he saw Seongwoo this morning. The older is all alone, sitting in the campus courtyard, reading a book.

Daniel thinks it might be a good chance for him to confess, without even knowing about the situation between Jihoon and Seongwoo. He's not sure if Seongwoo had accepted Jihoon's feelings and they are currently dating. But he didn't care and choose to confess still.

He inhaled deeply and breathe out before he walk over to Seongwoo. Trying his best not to blush or be a coward. Just for today.

Once he was closed enough and like the older notices his presence, since he looks up from his book that made Daniel to stop on his track. A few feet away from the older. Seongwoo blinks.

The blonde swallow down his saliva and dammit he could feel the heat creeping up all over his face. Shit, he's blushing.

Seongwoo just stares back at him for a few more seconds before he shuts his book and stand up and walk over to Daniel and stops in front of him. Daniel take one a few step back. Taken aback by the older sudden moves to stand in front of him.

The older was smiling at him.

"Hey, do you need something?" 

"I...I..Uh.." oh hell, he was stammering. And Seongwoo was chuckling at him. Like what the hell. Did he just chuckled?

"Relax. I don't bite. You probably wanted to say something to me because you came here. I've seen you before. With Jihoon. You're his friend. He's a nice boy." Seongwoo complimented about Jihoon and Daniel swears he could feel his heart clenches by the way Seongwoo talks about his best friend. With that adoring looks on him. He bits down the sadness which is trying to surface up.

They were silence, with Seongwoo still smiling at Daniel. Waiting for the younger to speak up whatever he is trying to say to him. Daniel didn't know why is Seongwoo smiling at him, but he guessed that he must be in a good mood after what had happened yesterday with Jihoon. Probably happy that they are finally together. 

It's now or never. He need to get it out. Never mind if he'll be broken hearted after being rejected by his crush, but at least he will feel much better after confessing.

He took a deep breath again and exhaled.

Here goes nothing.

*

"Ong Seongwoo, I love you. Like I really really love you. Please go out with me." he bows down, hiding himself away from the older. 

He was shocked at the last part. Why in the world did he ask him out?! Seongwoo is probably already dating Jihoon, so why in the world did he-

"Okay. I'll go out with you." came Seongwoo reply, cutting off whatever he was about to say in his mind. Daniel widen his eyes after hearing what Seongwoo just said and snapped his head up, fast.

"W-what?"

Seongwoo chuckles again and take a step closer to Daniel.

"I said, okay. I'll go out with you." the older smiles, and he smiles like the way he did earlier while he speaks about Jihoon. The fondness is there, and the softness of his brown eyes looking straight at him, melts him.

Why? Isn't he dating Jihoon? But.

"Daniel."

The said man startles. Seongwoo know his name? How?

"Y-yes."

"What are you thinking about? Are you not happy that I said yes in going out with you? Didn't you want me to?" the older tilted his head a little. His hand reached up to cupped Daniel's cheek and his thumb is stroking the skin there, gently.

The action made Daniel blushed and bewildered by what just happen. Seongwoo accepted his confession. But then....what about Jihoon?

He mumbles, "Jihoon..."

"What?"

"J-Jihoon. Didn't Jihoon c-confessed to you? Aren't you two se-seeing each other right n-now?"

Silence.

Then Seongwoo laughs, eyes morphed into a crescent shape with his nose crinkles.

"No silly. We're not dating. Yes, Jihoon confessed to me yesterday but I rejected him."

Daniel was shocked to hear about it. Seongwoo rejected Jihoon's confession? Wait, what? Seriously? And here he thought that Seongwoo and Jihoon are now dating. And refuses to find out about it when he sees Jihoon calling for him or texted him. 

Oh my god.

Seongwoo stops laughing and moves forward and now cupping both sides of Daniel's face with his hand as he gaze into Daniel's eyes.

He smiles lovingly at Daniel and the younger could only blushed even harder by the way he stares at him.

"I told him that I love you. Who have been not so subtly checking me out or stalked me for a year now. I have been liking you since I first saw you coming to college. I have been trying to talk to you but, like you, I was shy too. Honestly, I'd be like this when I have a crush on someone. At that someone is you, Daniel." he says, smiling even brighter as he speak. And watches how Daniel's face became redder by every seconds.

"I love you and that is all matters. When Jihoon confesses to me, I thanked him. Thanking him for loving me but I rejected him and says that I can't love him when I'm already so in love with you. His best friend. And guessed what, Jihoon smiles and laughs. He didn't felt hurt at all after knowing that I love you. Instead, he told me that he knows. He know that you are in love with me too. Which I was really glad to know about it though. Because then I have a chance to date you. But I didn't make a move since I wanted to hear it coming from you. That's why, I know that you will come to me but I didn't expect that you'll confess to me today. Seriously, what did I do to deserve such a cute boy like you, Daniel ah."

Seongwoo squishes Daniel's cheeks together so that the younger looks like a goldfish and leans in to give him a kiss. Surprising the younger even more.

The older can only chuckles at the sight of Daniel moving back away from him and covering his mouth with his hand, blushing hard as he stares with wide eyes back at the older. He almost fell to the ground after the kiss. Backing away so quick that Seongwoo swears Daniel would stumbles on his feet and fell to the ground but he didn't.

But the way Daniel is, makes him smiles even wider. Grinning to be exact as he was proud to be the person who causes Daniel to act and look that way. Bewildered, astonished.

Daniel tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. He can only stand there and blushed more deeper. 

Oh my god. Seongwoo just kissed him. And he loves him back. He says yes about going out with him. Fuck, what did he do to deserved this man. This Adonis looking man standing in front of him.

"Be my boyfriend, Daniel ah. I think we both know that we have been waiting for a year for this moment to come. So, let's date and be boyfriends." 

Seongwoo moves forward again and takes Daniel's hand in his own and brought them up to his lips to kiss the knuckles. One by one. 

He made Daniel blush even harder. He's not sure what color is he looking like right now. If he could go even darker than crimson red. What sort of color is his right now though.

He watched how Seongwoo lovingly kiss all of his fingers and his palms before he leans up to kiss Daniel again on his lips. Chaste and nothing more.

Surprising him again but when Seongwoo leans away, Daniel suddenly felt braver and lunges forward to capture the older's lips with his own. In a more deeper kiss. Like he would ever let it end just like that.

A chaste kiss is not enough. 

They kissed quite a while before both leans away to catch their breath. Forehead resting against each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Seongwoo sunbae."

"Just hyung is fine. Or baby or babe or whatever suits you." Seongwoo kisses his cheeks. Smiling.

So does Daniel. He felt loved. So much that he wanted to stay like this forever.

"I love you, hyung."

"And I do too. I love you too, baby."

"Mm, I like that."

"What? Me calling you baby?"

"Mhm." Daniel blushed, smiling shyly at how he loves the way Seongwoo calls him baby.

"Aww, is my baby getting all shy again after he just confessed to me and kissed me so hard just a moment ago? You're so cute, baby boy. I love you so much, my pup."

Daniel giggles when Seongwoo nuzzles his nose with Daniel. Smiling and giggling to each other. He loves being called baby boy and pup too. Oh my god, is he developing a fetish on being called with all sorts of cute nicknames now?

"Let's go, babe. We still have classes to attends to. And I bet Jihoon would want to know about us now." Seongwoo says, giving Daniel one more kiss before he interlaced their fingers together and tugs on the younger's hand.

Walking towards the building. Hand in hand.

"Okay. Then, after class." Daniel stops and he made Seongwoo to stop on his tracks too, looking back at him.

"Can we...um, cuddles?" he asked, blushing yet again.

Seongwoo grins and kissed the back of Daniel's hand, "Of course we can, cutie. Wait for me? We'll have dinner at my place. And then we'll cuddle all night long. Sounds good?"

Daniel blushes harder but smiles at Seongwoo who he thinks is now his boyfriend. Nodding his head before he moves to stand next to him and gave Seongwoo a peck at the corner of his lips. "Okay."

"That's my boyfriend." Seongwoo ruffles his hair and they both starts walking again. 


	53. Fifty Three

Seongwoo have been in love with his friend Minhyun since highschool year. He always think that Minhyun was special and he made him the happiest whenever they were together. Although he says that he has been in love with Minhyun since high school days, he had never confess to the man yet. Because, he's a coward obviously.

And also, he was not sure whether Minhyun is even into guys until he one day said that he likes this one guy. Which Seongwoo thinks it's him. So he was elated to find out that Minhyun is gay just like him and currently liking someone which he thinks it's him.

During the course of the year they entered college, they became quick friend with two newbies. Kang Daniel and Kim Jaehwan. Both of them are an art student. They joined in in the middle of the year when Seongwoo and Minhyun were about to enter their second semester and had just finished with their finals for their first semester. Still a sophomore, they gave the two a short tour around campus and soon enough finding that they clicked with the two younger so easily.

Throughout their time spending together, Minhyun had developed a crush on Jaehwan which was not known by Seongwoo at that time. He still thinks about that guy Minhyun had said before and is still thinking that he is the person that Minhyun likes.

But in reality it's not him but it was Jaehwan. Minhyun had said that he likes guy after they had became friends with Daniel and Jaehwan for four months. Only a that time that Minhyun reveals his orientation towards Seongwoo.

Now, Seongwoo is planning on confessing to Minhyun since he was confident that Minhyun likes him too. Usually, he went to Daniel to seek some advice on how to let the person you love know about your feelings without ruining it.

Daniel, being the best listener and adviser to Seongwoo, always listens well to Seongwoo's talk about Minhyun. The boy would always smiles at him and nods to whatever sorts of words slips off Seongwoo's mouth. Mostly about how dreamy and handsome Minhyun is. He never gets bored though and would always listen to Seongwoo's rant every single day without complaining. He is such a good heart. But Seongwoo never sees that. Because he was too busy talking and admiring and dreaming and fantasizing about Hwang Minhyun.

Yeah. Daniel actually have a tiny little crush on Seongwoo without him realizing it though. It doesn't pain him when Seongwoo talks about Minhyun but it does sometimes makes his heart clenches hard. Just at certain times but not always. It does things to his poor heart whenever or sometimes when Seongwoo came and starts talking about Minhyun. 

*

_Don't make a fool of yourself and just be yourself._

_Use simple words to confess your loves to him._

_Don't over do it or it'll end up bad._

_Breathe each time you talk. Stay calm and collected. Just like you always do._

_And don't forget to smile. Always smiles even if he says no or yes to you_.

He memorizes every single words of advice from Daniel. It keeps replaying in his head like a broken tape each time he wakes up and starts his day.

It was days ago when he came seeking for Daniel. Because he always knows that Daniel is the best in giving him advises. It's good to have such great friend like him. Seongwoo reminds himself to reward Daniel with anything he wants if he successfully get Minhyun to say yes in being boyfriends or dating him.

He is more than grateful to have Daniel. He wasn't sure what would happen if Daniel wasn't around to listen or support him. He's an important friend to him.

*

Turns out, his confession was bad. He didn't get to say what he wants to say when Minhyun was the first to talk to him and confesses that he likes Jaehwan. It sort of breaks him when he heard that. All this time he had thought that Minhyun is in love with him. But it turns out, that person he likes was Jaewhan. It was always Jaehwan.

Minhyun was all smiley and look so happy that Seongwoo felt bad in breaking the good, cheerful atmosphere around them. He doesn't want to ruin it though but Minhyun smiling at him and was looking glowy gets the better of him. So Seongwoo confess. He doesn't care because he just wants this feeling to get out of and pours them down on Minhyun. He just need to get it off of him and he would feel all better.

"I have been in love with you since high school, Minhyun ah." he starts and stop when he met with a surprised looking Minhyun. Who his smiles had no longer lingered on his handsome face.

"I know it's kind of sudden but...I just want to let you know about it." he forced a smile although it was strained because he knows what Minhyun will say to him. He knows that there is no way Minhyun will ever accept his confession because he's in love with Jaehwan.

Minhyun sigh, "Seongwoo...I..I'm sorry but..."

Seongwoo stops him. He can't hear him even more than just that. Seongwoo doesn't want pity. He knows it's bad but he just doesn't want that from Minhyun. Especially from Minhyun. His failed crush. 

The raven haired stood up to get out of the shop. He lied saying that he has to go since he need to meet with his mother soon. Refusing to listen to Minhyun rejecting him. Although he already knows that he had been rejected. 

"Seongwoo wait...Just listen to me for a second." Minhyun argues, gripping Seongwoo's wrist, not letting the latter to go away. Not before he gave him his answer.

"Minhyun, really I need to go. My mom is waiting and I don't want to make her to wait even longer. Please, just forget about my confession and.." he croaks at the end of his words. Trying his level best to keep it steady and keep a strong face on.

Minhyun loosen his grip but tightens them for a short seconds and says, "I'm really sorry, Seongwoo ah. I don't have that sort of feelings on you. I like you as just friend and nothing more. I'm so sorry." he says timidly and let go of Seongwoo's wrist. Minhyun watches Seongwoo gave him a small nod before leaving the shop.

*

The next thing Seongwoo knows that he was having a major break down somewhere in the alley. Hiding himself from the people so that he could cry to himself about how pain it feels like to be rejected by your love ones.

It was too much to bear and that he thought of locking himself away from everyone, especially from Minhyun. Because surely Minhyun will seek to talk to him soon. But he doesn't want to see him at the moment.

Seongwoo moves away and make his way back to his dorm room. Hiding his face away under his hoodie and quickly jogs towards his dorm. He bumped into Daniel on his way back. Making whatever the younger was holding in his hands to fall off to the ground.

"Sorry.." he mutters lowly, before he bend down to pick whatever is on the floor in a rush.

"Seongwoo?" 

He freezes at the voice and lifted his head up to find Daniel staring down at him. He chokes and hiding his face further into his hoodie. He doesn't want Daniel to know that he was crying earlier on. His eyes were puffy and red right now. That alone could easily gives way that he have been crying for minutes or an hour long.

"You're...okay?" Daniel gentle and careful voice gets his attentions on him again. 

Seongwoo just nods and quickly pass all the stuff he had help picked up to Daniel and ran away from the scene. 

"Seongwoo wait!" he heard Daniel yells out to him and quickly fasten his pace and dashes up four flights of stairs and into his dorm room. Locking it so that no one could get in. He need some time alone. He doesn't to be disturb by anyone.

Seongwoo turn off his phone and throws it to where ever it'll be. Taking off his hoodie and then dives into his bed to start a second session of Niagara Falls. He cries himself to sleep that night.

*

It has been days since he last talked to Minhyun or see him. It's also has been days since he went to class. He had called in sick for a week. Says that he had a bad coughs, flu and fever and had got sick leave for a week.

It turns out, it wasn't a lie. Not on the coughing or a flu part though. He had them after he had been crying and refusing to eat anything. 

Somehow his bad heart break made him sick. Who would have thought it would be this bad. He never thought someone could get sick after going through a heart break. And boy, it hurts like hell.

During his days in his dorm, he did get some visitors coming to check on him. Although none gets to walk inside to see how terrible he looks like. He would simply says he's fine and just needed the good amount of rest.

Minhyun did came by and had been knocking on his door, for ten minutes. Begging for Seongwoo to open his door. Let him inside to see his miserable states. He snorts. Like he would ever let him sees him like this.

He refuses to answer him. He chose to stay quiet and silently crying each time he heard Minhyun begging or talk to him.

"Seongwoo....please~"

But he didn't budge at all and lie on his bed till the sun goes down and once again fell into deep sleep.

*

Seongwoo was woken up by a knock. He opens his eyes by the sound and cast a glance at the door but it didn't sound like it came from his door. He coughs and sat up on his bed. The knock continues again but it was closer than he thought.

"..Woo.." 

Wait, did he just heard something? Did someone just says his name. The knocking comes again. Or wait, it's sounded like tapping.

"..Seongwoo..open up." the voice says again. "Turn around.." it demanded and Seongwoo did as it told and turn around to his bedroom window and he widen his eyes and screams at the top of his lungs.

Seongwoo jumps out of his bed and backs away into the corner of his dark room.

Someone is sitting by his window and is looking at him. The person taps the window again and tries to pry the handle and to try and open it but it didn't budge or open. The person sigh.

"Seongwoo...open up the window. Palli. I don't think I could keep hanging any longer."

The raven haired blinks and then realizes who it was. It was Daniel. The younger is trying to get inside and oh, he's struggling. Seongwoo quickly made way to his window and cracks it open. Helping Daniel to get inside and then shuts it close again after the younger had jump in.

He turns around to face the younger who had wheeze.

"Daniel, what in the god forsaken world are you doing here. And hanging over the window's railing like that. You could have killed yourself or hurt yourself."

"I don't mind hurting. I just want to see you. Just want to make sure that you're okay and still alive. Since you haven't show yourself to class or even turn on your phone yet. So I had to come and to see you." he bluntly says. Missing a chance to see that Seongwoo were blushing after he had says he wanted to see him.

"I'm fine. As you can see. I'm alive and healthy-" he was abruptly cuts off by a sudden coughing fit. Hands came up fast to cover his mouth and turns away. It was chesty cough and he hates it. The phlegm were stuck in his throat and refuses to get out of his mouth.

Daniel quickly helps him by running out to his kitchen to get him a glass of water and lets him down them all in one go. Not forgetting to pats him at the back to ease up to coughing.

Once the coughs were gone, Daniel starts to talk.

"How are you holding up. You have been missing from the face of this planet for a week now. And not even a single text or a call to let us know that you're okay and alive. Minhyun is worried and he badly wants to see you." 

Seongwoo looks back at Daniel at the mentioned name. He frowns and walks back to his bed and crash onto it.

"As if. You sure he want to see me? Surely he's too busy with Jaehwan to even care about me."

Now it's Daniel turns to frown and then sighing. "He really wants to see you, Seongwoo. Yes, he and Jaehwan..." he tried to think of a better words to explains it to Seongwoo, "They are dating right now. But Minhyun is still your friend. And he really wants to see you and is worried sick about you."

I'm worried sick about you and wants to see you so so bad.

Daniel really wants to say that to Seongwoo but chose not to. It's not a good time to say it. He'll wait. Until Seongwoo has recovered from his heart broken.

"'M fine Niel. You can just tell him. I just...don't want to see him yet." his words were muffled by the pillow and Daniel has a hard time catching it but he did still.

"Seongwoo, stop sulking and come out of the room already. You being sick is not good and I feel bad for you but you haven't seen the people and the places around for a week now. Come on now. You need to get out of your shell and come back to class."

"Don't wanna. I just...I'm not ready."

"You're scared to face Minhyun again huh?"

Daniel could tell that he just hit a jackpot when he suddenly heard soft sniffling coming from the older. He moves to get closer to him. Sitting right by his bedside and stares at the sniffling man. He couldn't see his face because Seongwoo had face planted them into his pillow and turns to face away from Daniel when he could his presence next to him and hugging the pillow tighter while he curls into a prawn.

The younger sigh and moves again, but this time he climbed on Seongwoo's bed, crawling to lay next to the sniffling boy. Seongwoo was startled by the sudden moves and he lifted his head for a moment to see Daniel is already laying next to him and is currently looking at him with gentle eyes.

He gasp and turns away once again because he was too embarrassed to let the younger see his ugly crying face. He must have some boogers too. But Daniel stops him by forcing him to turn back and face him. Big hands cupping face and made him to face him and he holds his face that way while Seongwoo struggles to get the hands off his face. Of course he never could win against Daniel and while he's at it, Daniel's hand are very smooth and it feels so good on his cheeks that Seongwoo wanted to lean into the touch but he didn't. He stop himself from doing so because, this is Daniel. His friend and his best listener. He's like a cute puppy dongsaeng that would always do whatever Seongwoo wants. And is a kind boy.

A few minutes later, Seongwoo had stop struggling and lay there facing Daniel. They both didn't say anything and choose to just stares at each other. Seongwoo's tears still trailing down from his eyes and it's Daniel's job to wipe them away with his thumbs whenever he sees new tear drops threatening to slip down.

Soon enough, Seongwoo stops crying and they kept on their staring game. Daniel have started to gently and slowly stroking Seongwoo's cheeks, eyes darting around as if he was trying to memorize Seongwoo's handsome face. His eyes were moving all around every time they met eye to eye and then he could himself smiling when he sees Seongwoo's cheeks starts to bloom in color. Light pink which matches with the tip of his ears.

He was beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful and Minhyun, he's an idiot for not seeing this. He's an asshole for making this beautiful man cry his heart out just because he doesn't like Seongwoo that way like he likes Jaehwan. He's an idiot for missing this out and for owning this beautiful man in Daniel's hand right now.

He's gonna regret for ever turning this man down and choose Jaehwan instead. Because, Seongwoo will surely be the best boyfriend and the most sweetest one if he is to date him. He as in, Minhyun not he as in, Daniel. 

He will never get to date Seongwoo because Seongwoo only sees Daniel as his cute dongsaeng. His best friend and that's about it. The older will never sees him as more than just that. He'll never gets the chance.

"Sleep Seongwoo." he softly says to Seongwoo when he see the older's eyes starts to droop and how he tries his best not to yawns.

Seongwoo rubs the sleep off his eyes and pouted. He looks so cute and look so alike like a seal or a kitten. Daniel smiles fondly at the older. 

"Stay?" the older asked sleepily as he struggles to fight the urge to sleep and try his best to look at Daniel after he says that. The younger was slightly taken aback but then his expression soften and he nods.

"Yes, I'll stay if you want me too."

"I want you to. Stay and don't leave me alone. Sleep with me." 

Daniel couldn't help but to chuckle softly at the older's cuteness. Seongwoo pouts again. Oh how Daniel wanted to lean in so badly to kiss those pretty, pouty lips of his.

"Okay, Seongwoo hyung. Good night."

"Night." Seongwoo says between his yawns before he falls asleep but not before he moves closer to snuggles into Daniel's warm body. He didn't really care anymore and just throws his arm around and hug the younger tightly and nuzzles his face into Daniel's hard yet warm chest. And then he is gone.

Daniel stiffen and blinks. He would have never thought that Seongwoo is this clingy when it comes to sleep. He didn't know that the older would boldly hug him to sleep while earlier he was too shy to even look into his eyes. But then again, Daniel loves it. Because he gets to hold Seongwoo and be close to him. This is more than enough for him even though his feelings won't be accepted.

*

Seongwoo and Daniel wakes up the next day and find that their limbs all tangled up with each other under the blanket. And arms are wrapped around each other's torso and both pressed against each other so close that there is no gap between the two at all.

It was very cozy that they just simply want to stay in bed and not wanting to go to class at all. 

None of them were surprised to see each other hugging one another but they do feels their cheeks burn at the close proximity of their face. Seongwoo gulps when he tilts his head up from Daniel's chest to find that their face are just mere inches away from one another. Since they could feel their breath fanning against one another. If either one of them leans up or down, their lips will surely touch. 

They both blush and stares at each other. It's like, there is a magnetic pulls that draws the two get closer and both somehow wanting to kiss each other but they were stop when Seongwoo's phone buzz. The older snaps and turns away, madly flushing at the thought of him and Daniel (almost) kissing. Daniel did the same thing and turns away too, feeling the burn creeping up his cheeks.

Seongwoo snatch his phone and see that it's alarm and he turn it off and quickly sat up. He couldn't face Daniel right now, not after what he almost did. 

He isn't 100% through of his heart break yet but somehow, just spending one night with Daniel makes him forget about the heart break he had gone through a week ago. It's still pains him about the rejection and the thought is still so very fresh in his mind but when Daniel came last night to check on him and then they sleeps with each other, that he almost forget about it.

It's like, Daniel is his healing factor. It's like, Daniel will help him by forgetting about Minhyun and makes him smile again and not running away from the latter.

He probably is. Somehow, he finds that Daniel is his strength. Even after spending just one night and sharing his feelings of being rejected to Daniel makes him relax. He feels so good. The pain sort of slowly slipping away from him.

Seongwoo blushes even harder. He cupped his cheeks and damn. Surely he's mistaken this. No way in hell he would have...It's not possible to actually falls in love after just spending one night together right? But then again, his heart skips a beat when he remembers them hugging each other last night and Daniel soft, sweet face staring back at him as they lay down on the bed together. And Daniel, oh so, warm and big hands cupping his face feels so good.

Oh my god.

He is, and so sure of it. He is in love with Daniel. Oh my god.

Seongwoo carefully and slowly turn his head to glance at Daniel and he was glad that the younger still have his back facing him but he notices how red the tip of Daniel's ears was. They burns and Seongwoo feels happy, he was the reason why Daniel's ears are burning. And if he moves to his left a little, he could see that Daniel too is blushing because his face is so red right now.

Wait. 

Does that mean, Daniel likes him too?

If he's not, then he shouldn't blush right?

But Daniel is blushing so which mean, he is probably in love with him too.

Oh shit.

He was startles when Daniel turns to look and when they found themselves looking at each other, they blush harder if it was possible. Seongwoo feels like he's gonna have another episode of fever soon.

"I-I didn't mean to-to stare!"

"N-No no. That's o-okay. Uh, I should pr-probably leave."

Seongwoo frowns. He doesn't want Daniel to leave just yet. He wants him to stay with him still and laze around and not going to class today. Because..

Because.....

He's already falling in love with Daniel. It's stupid that his feelings changes so fast from one person to another but he is so sure that Daniel loves him too. 

When Daniel has already making his way out of Seongwoo's room, Seongwoo scrambles off his feet and ran to back hugging Daniel. Attempting to stop the younger from leaving. 

"Daniel wait! Don't leave! Not yet, no I mean, don't ever leave. Please."

He felt how Daniel's body goes rigid for a short moment but then relaxes, so he decided to say what he thinks and is sure of.

"Daniel, I like you. Like, like you as more than just friend or a brotherly love. I don't know when or how, but somehow you make me feel so good and you could make me smile again. I know, I'm still trying to get over Minhyun and have been mopping for a week now but, when you came in last night and then stay with me, I feel so safe and the thought of me being rejected by Minhyun a week ago, suddenly vanished. Like, you just stole them away from me and...and.."

He was abruptly cuts off when Daniel harshly turns around and cups his face with his hands and brings him up to kiss him square on the mouth. Seongwoo's eyes blows open at the sudden kiss but it's just a short 3 seconds before he melts into the kiss and closes his eyes to enjoy the sweet, tender and slow kiss from Daniel. He snakes his arm around Daniel's neck and they deepen the kiss.

They pulls away for some air. Forehead touches and eyes closed tight as they enjoys the closeness between each other.

"I've been in love with you since we became friends, Seongwoo. But I never confess since I know you like Minhyun. So I have been keeping my feelings locked up for a year now."

Seongwoo opens his eyes to find that Daniel is already looking at him. He search his eyes and finds that Daniel was honest about he just said. And that is more than enough to make Seongwoo to tear up again. This time it's not because of a heart break or being rejected. But it's because he is loved and needed by someone. That someone have been in love with him for a year and yet he never notices or reciprocate him. He feels sorry for not noticing Daniel's feelings for him much more earlier but only now he did.

"I'm sorry."

Daniel shakes his head. Dismissing the thought of Seongwoo apologizing about not noticing his feelings.

"It's okay. I'm happy now since you love me back. Maybe it's out of pity but..."

Seongwoo vigorously shook his head. And cups Daniel's cheeks with his own hands. He furrows and stares intently into Daniel's eyes that the younger thinks he might drown into his dark brown orbs.

"It's not out of pity, Daniel. I'm seriously am in love with you now. I might have been for so long but have never realized it but only just now. I'm sorry that I have been a fool about not noticing your feelings but Daniel," he pause to pecks the younger's lips which made Daniel to blush again while Seongwoo smiles lovingly, "I love you. From now and forever. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Daniel's breath hitch by the sudden question or was it a confession. Seongwoo just asked him to be his boyfriend and fuck, who is he to deny that. So he breaks into a wide smile and nods his head.

Not forgetting to lean in to give Seongwoo a tender, loving kiss.

Seongwoo could only smiles and giggles between their kisses before he deepens them and tighten his arms around Daniel's neck.

"I love you."

"Mm, love you too."

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

When Minhyun and Jaehwan one day, which is a few days after Seongwoo and Daniel started dating, after a week of mopping over his rejection. Minhyun and Jaehwan was shocked to find the two walking next to each other with their hands interlacing. And Seongwoo was smiling so brightly like the most brightest star he is. More so when he was in love with Minhyun. Now that he is not and already forgetting about Minhyun's rejection and is now dating Daniel, that his smiles was more brighter and lovelier.

They would look at each other like they meant the world to one another and both their looks is full of love and adoration to each other. That is how big their love for each other.

Because Daniel is his sun that shines down on him. He lights up his life and Daniel is the only person he need right now and forever.

As for Daniel, like Seongwoo. The only star he need is Seongwoo. Since he too shines bright and brighten up his days more and more after they started dating.

They only need each other and needed no one else. Of course they need Minhyun and Jaehwan since they are their friends, but they only need each other from now on to be happy.

Surely their love will blooms even more in the future.


	54. Fifty Four (ABO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation for Chapter 26.

”Daniel, what are you doing babe?” Seongwoo walked into the kitchen and found his mate crouching on the floor, his back facing him in the middle of the night. 

The said person stops whatever he was doing when he heard his alpha calls his name. It’s like he was just caught on doing something bad that he is embarrassed to even turn around to fave his alpha, but his wolf tells him to do so.

Slowly he turns his head around to look at Seongwoo who is still standing a few feet away from him.

The sight before him is cute and Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile fondly at his omega. Most of Daniel’s mouth are covered with sauces which he would have guessed would be from their leftover steak. And in his hand, there are a chicken wing in one hand while another is holding a meat which he guess is the steak.

Daniel’s mouth is full since his cheeks were puffed up and bloated with a drip of sauce dripping out of his mouth.

”We’re you that hungry to even stuffed yourself like this?”

The omega wanted to retorts back but he could only roll his eyes at his mate and then coughed and almost choked himself of the remaining steak in his mouth. He drops the chicken and the steak on the floor and starts to hit his chest. Seongwoo moves in quick to get him a glass of water and offers it to Daniel which he accepts it.

Downing the whole glass with a single gulp. He coughs again after and wipes his mouth clean with a paper towel given by Seongwoo.

”Thanks..” he mutters. He wipes the remaining water dripping down his chin and stare at his alpha who is currently giving him a smug and amused look with that handsome face of his.

"What are you looking at," Daniel ask, as if it's not clear enough to him that his mate is looking at him, and only him.

"You. Obviously." the alpha says, crouching down to pick up the leftover chicken and meat on the floor. The usual, Seongwoo would clean up the mess made by his omega when it supposed to be Daniel's job, since he's the omega but Seongwoo won't have any of that right now.

"Let me do it."

"No, you go and wash up and sleep. I'll clean this off quickly. Meet you there."

"But.."

Seongwoo glowered at his mate. Daniel quickly shut his mouth and swallows down his saliva.

Even though Seongwoo is thinner than him, when it comes to dominance and power, the alpha would always wins. And Daniel would often cowers away since he doesn't ever want to make his alpha get angry at him. Especially while he is very emotional and easily stress up right now.

He should be happy that his alpha is gentle and caring to even do all the chores on his own and not letting Daniel do all of it. Since they share the house together and it supposed to be divided with few task at hands but most of the times, Seongwoo did it. From cleaning the bathroom, washing their clothes, to preparing a meal or taking out the trash.

It didn't sit well with Daniel. He feels guilty to his alpha and hopeless. Seongwoo never lets him do the heavy work around the house. Nope. That's the biggest NO NO in their lives right now.

Because why? Hmm. Right.

 

 

 

Because Daniel is pregnant.

An unborn pup created by the two is currently residing in his tummy, which is already about three months old. For a normal pregnancy, that is still quite in the early stage of pregnancy and if not careful, bad things can happen to the small fetus that is slowly developing, growing inside of him.

They have always been careful when they mated, but it so happens that one day when Daniel's heat strikes down, pleading for his alpha to knot him that it happens when he was needy and asking for Seongwoo to spill everything in him. Seongwoo had asked him and repeated himself for a couple of times during that time about either Daniel really is sure that he wants it inside. And he gets the answer by a Daniel clawing his back so deep that it scars Seongwoo for a week until it fully healed. So, he did as Daniel wanted and BAM!

A small pup has been created, four months after their last time of mating. Three months old little pup of Seongwoo and Daniel has formed in Daniel's tummy.

When they first found out, due to Daniel being extra sick with all the vomiting that they decided to have some check-ups, and from there that they found out about Daniel is about three weeks old.

It shocks the both of them when they heard the doctor says it. Even to the point of Seongwoo pinching himself multiple times and with Daniel gaping his mouth wide and asking for the doctor to repeat himself like twenty times. Which the doctor confirms it, by doing the ultrasound scan on Daniel just to prove to the couple that he is pregnant. 

And the most heart warming sight was shown to them when they could barely see a tiny heart beating through the black and white screen. Which is beating inside of Daniel's still muscle toned tummy.

It somehow made Daniel all emotional and he started to cry after. Still in the state of shock but the both of them are very happy about it. They're gonna be parents soon. And this little pup will their most treasured treasure. They're gonna cherish their little pup soon.

*

Seongwoo came back minutes later and shuts the door to their bedroom and he find Daniel is already lying on the bed, half of his body been covered up by the duvet. His eyes are still wide open as he glances to his alpha when he sees him walk in.

He blushes because of the moments earlier. Ever since they find out about the pregnancy, Daniel's body have slowly changing. And even his emotions, appetites and mood are changing. He sometimes find himself wanting to tear something or someone up or breaking down and crying for nothing. Sometime he wanted to be cuddled and he often would seek for his alpha when Seongwoo have his off day from all the acting or modelling. Daniel became more emotional and sensitive when Seongwoo have to left him for work, like far away from him. Which is, he needed to be outside of Korea. Like maybe Japan or Australia or wherever.

In that moment, Seongwoo would usually have to prepare himself for the most aggresive mate when he came back. Like everything. 

He have went through the craziest and the most scariest tempered tantrum Daniel for couple of times when he was about a eight weeks old. Shit goes down though.

Daniel would throw things to him and break things and hurt himself when he tries to break things too. It hurts Seongwoo to see his mate like that but he would always remind himself that it is because of their pup that made Daniel like that.

The alpha would go through thick and thin for the whole week. And soon it ended and when Daniel was back to his normal states, it was the omega's turn be guilty about it. He felt terrible when he sees his alpha is covered with several cuts around his body. Most of them aren't that deep or bad but Daniel still feels so bad for ever hurting him. He would apologize and gave those cuts a lick to make it better and Seongwoo would just chuckle and says it was okay.

Daniel doesn't know what did he do to deserve such a nice, gentle and patient alpha. His alpha is the sweetest and he loves him so much even though he rarely express them. Just subtly shows his affection when he wanted to. 

His appetites, god he never want to talk about it though. Honestly, he ate twice more than he always did. Usually if he ate twice a day, but this time around he often ate whenever he wants to. Sometimes it could be up to four times, sometimes five. He could even eat six or seven times in a day. Mostly it'll be snacks or instant ramyeon or candies. 

Obviously, his pup is controlling him. Demanding for food every hour if he gives in to it. And he have to fight the urge to stuff his face with foods when he felt hungry. 

"Why aren't you sleeping yet, baby. Go to sleep. It's almost two in the morning now. You needed as much sleep as you can." Seongwoo says as he slips into their bed, pulling the duvet up and then cover them up again.

Seongwoo moves to get closer to his omega since he knows that pregnant Daniel are very clingy. Especially during the night time. Like right now.

And Daniel quickly snuggle closer to his alpha when Seongwoo is within his reach. An arm lay across the alpha's torso and then he find himself tucking his head under Seongwoo's chin, as he lay his head on his alpha's shoulder. He contentedly sigh once they were in a comfortable position.

"Cozy?"

"Mhm."

Seongwoo fondly smiles at his omega who lay rest, with his shoulder as the omega's pillow. He lovingly strokes the omega's soft hair with the most caring way. The one that would always and successfully made Daniel fell asleep faster than usual.

His eyes are drooping already and his breath is getting even by every strokes from Seongwoo's gentle fingers, through his hair. Gently massaging his scalp to make him sleep. And to add some point, Seongwoo will always give him a kiss on his temple. The sweetest one that it easily lulls Daniel to sleep even faster than his gentle stroke through his hair.

The alpha would stroke his hair and with his other arm that held his omega close would sometimes caress the small bump of their soon to be born pup. The caress was gentle and it's not even ticklish like before Daniel was pregnant. He was always that sensitive when someone ever so slightly brushes or touch his tummy, but now he doesn't feel ticklish at all. In truth, he loves the feeling of Seongwoo caressing his tummy now, because it's sweet and shows how much Seongwoo loves their pup. 

Since they mated a year ago, Daniel have become softer and more gentle when it comes around their clan and Seongwoo. He still gets his freedom in whatever he wants to do with his life since that was what Seongwoo had promised after they mated. And one other reason why he love Seongwoo so much. His alpha gave him freedom.

Then gave him the happiness and the life he had wanted. Not to mentioned that he finally mated and to the greatest alpha ever. A very popular alpha. 

Daniel do get jealous when he watch his alpha with some random actress but it never goes beyond that. He doesn't hate them nor does he hold any grudges. He knows that Seongwoo will have lots of actors and actresses friends, so he doesn't mind. And Daniel is happy that he never caught any female omega scent on his alpha. There may be some but most of them are very faint and he knows that they are Seongwoo's friends.

And Seongwoo is a very honest person. He never lie to Daniel and if he did make a mistake, he apologize straight away and showers Daniel with kisses.

His alpha never cheats on him. Nope.

They were truly living the happiest life ever. The most blissful. One of the greatest part is now living and growing inside Daniel. Their little pup.

"Seongwoo, do you want it to be a boy or a girl." Daniel suddenly asked out of the blue through his sleepiness, as he leans into Seongwoo's touch with his eyes slowly getting droopy.

The alpha stops his fingers from running through his hair and he lets out a soft whimper. "Either one is fine, baby. I don't mind having a boy just like us. Or a girl. Whichever one they'll be, we will still love them and cherish them. And watch them grow." the alpha kissed his forehead when Daniel tilted his head up slightly to face his alpha.

"I wish it'll be a girl." Daniel claimed, snuggling even closer.

"And why is that?" Seongwoo asked, as he tightens his own arm that wrapped around his omega. With his other hand still stroking his hair.

"I want to dress her up with pretty, frilly dress. And buys her a hairband or tie her hand into a ponytail, or braids them. And so much more. Play dress up with her." the omega couldn't help but to imagine how it will be if they have a girl. They would paint her room pink and decorates them with flowers painting or wallpapers, and even prepared her a set of barbie dolls and it houses. Stuff toys all around and so much more. Their baby girl would be so cute and have bunny teeth just like Daniel and a pretty if not handsome and milky white skin just like Seongwoo.

The alpha chuckles softly, "That would be great baby. But we can only wait to find out the gender. Two months more and we'll get to see if our pup is a girl or a boy. Will you be disappointed if our pup is a boy?"

Daniel shakes his head, he would never be disappointed if they'll be having a boy. He will still love him. And will surely gets him a toy car, a robot, a remote controlled car, a football and so much more. His room will be painted blue or maybe green. Or a mix of both. Either way, he will loves him or her. No matter what.

"I don't mind if it's a boy too. This is our baby, and I will never be disappointed about it. You shouldn't have asked me that, Seongwoo." the omega narrows his eyes at his alpha. 

"I just want to make sure. Sorry if it's sensitive topic."

"Apology accepted."

They went silent after that. Both of them could already feel the sleep taking over and before they know it, they are yawning and says their goodnight and went off to sleep. Seongwoo's hand absentmindedly brushes his small bump and keeps on stroking his hair before he totally fell asleep.

*

Several months later and after they had find out that their pup is a girl, Daniel had forced his alpha to take a week off so that they could shop for their baby stuff. Preparation is needed as Daniel is already about seven months old. Another month or two, their baby girl will be born into their world. And none of them had their stuff prepared yet so it's now or never.

As always, Seongwoo take a week off and went shopping with his mate. They shops for the clothes, cort, baby tub, toys, bottles for feeding (just in case he's not lactating. Male omega don't usually lactates, but there are in few rare occasions that some male omega lactates.), diapers, rattles, baby monitors and so much more.

Some of the people who knows Seongwoo would approach him and congratulates him for their baby. And even to Daniel who would shyly thank them. 

It's a huge deal when they found out about their famous actor and his partner is expecting their first born. Correction, not a partner but mate or husband. When you're mated, it's could easily says that you're married and is destined to be together for eternity. 

Even though that is the belief, Seongwoo and Daniel still had a small wedding of their own, with their closest friends, and clans as their guests. A few months after they mated. It's a simple ceremony and Daniel extremely loves it. 

Once the shopping is done, they went to have dinner since the current Daniel who is pregnant is always hungry. Because of their pup.

*

A month later, the day that their little girl is finally coming has arrived. Seongwoo had rushed Daniel to the nearest hospital after his water broke and because it's the first time, the length of times for their girl to come out is long. Too long that Daniel couldn't take the pain.

Through the delivery process, Daniel have been cursing and screaming in pain because damn the pain is too much. More so then when you break your leg or getting a cut, a big cut.

He feels like dying as he tries his best to get their baby girl out. He had sworn to Seongwoo earlier if he ever faints while he's delivering, he's gonna cast his alpha out for a month and is not gonna let him see their girl. But thank god Seongwoo is hero. He's okay with blood so all the time he have been encouraging Daniel to push and whisper encouraging and sweet nothing into his ear. The strong grip on his hand is painful since Daniel have held it. He feels like his fingers gonna break if Daniel keeps gripping it but then it stops after the final push when they heard the loud cries of a newborn baby.

That alone is a music to their ears. Daniel panted and went limp after the hard work of trying to get their girl out. That was extreme. He blames it to Seongwoo. It's his fault that he puts her in him. Gosh.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

Seongwoo smiles wide when he told Daniel that he's gonna check on their baby girl for short while and Daniel let his hand go.

Their baby girl is truly the most adorable and pretty one. She has a button nose just like Seongwoo, a chubby cheeks just like Daniel. Pale, fair white skin just like Seongwoo, a plump lips just like Daniel. Everything is perfect. She's a mix of the two of them. The best of both world.

Seongwoo couldn't hold back his tears of joy as the nurse pass the baby to him and he cradles the small bundle of joy in his arm. He kiss the top of her head softly as he sobs.

"Hey baby girl. I'm your daddy. Welcome to the world, princess." he then carries the girl to shows him to his husband and to let Daniel holds her.

Daniel opens his eyes when he could hear their baby's cries grow louder and closer and smiles when Seongwoo is standing next to him with their pup.

"Here, go to mama." Seongwoo cooed and carefully pass their girl to Daniel.

Daniel shakily cradles her and starts to sob. He kissed her nose and the top of head, ignoring the almost dried blood covering their pup alone. He couldn't care less about it. This is what they have been waiting for. For (almost) nine months and finally they are able to meet their most gifted treasure.

"She's beautiful, baby. She is so white, so fair just like you." Daniel cooed and smiles lovingly at his baby girl. 

"She is, baby. She is. So pretty and cute. Just like the both of us."

"Mhm, very much like us because we made her." 

The two chuckles lowly and Daniel gave her one last kiss before the nurse takes her away to wash her off those blood. Seongwoo chose to stay with Daniel and caresses his beloved husband. Plastering their forehead together to enjoy the moment.

"Thank you, Daniel. You did so well to deliver our baby. I love you so very much." Seongwoo praised his husband, kissing his omega full on his lips.

"You're welcome. I love you too." Daniel says between the kiss.

An hour later, Daniel was shifted to a room for him to rest and for him to feed their baby if she's hungry. He's not lactating so he'll feed her with bottle milk. Their family and friends came to see their newborn and gave them a gift for their bundle of joy.

Which they are naming her, **_Mirae_** (because she is pretty and cute ;D).

 

**Ong Mirae.**


	55. Fifty Five

Daniel have been having this uneasy feeling since Seongwoo and Jihoon left for their Clavis photo shoots. It’s been giving him this chilly feelings and the things that people would feel like when bad things happens. And it’s actually the same kind just like how Daniel is having right now. He didn’t tell anyone about it, not even saying it to Jisung too. Daniel is trying to dismiss the feelings and keep telling himself that it’s only his imagination is telling him. Probably he’s tired of all the schedules he have been doing for the past days. He need some rest to take things off his mind and hopefully that this feelings of his will go away with it.

So Daniel choose to take a nap and then wakes up to play games with Woojin and Jinyoung while Daehwi is being a mom to them. Cleaning up the mess made by three grown ass adult. Technically just two since Jinyoung is still a teenager that is going to turn into an adult soon.

They laughs about stuff Woojin just says and every thing is going on smoothly. The others from the other floor came by to hang out with them as well because their manager manage to get them at least a two days off of their schedules and they are more than happy to have the time to their self.

Of course they had to minus Seongwoo and Jihoon from it though. Their schedule with Clavis have been fixed and they’ll be needing to go to Clavis for the next two days as well, without resting. They pity them for not having the time to rest at all but whatever can they do. They are just a bunch of kids, young adults whoes trying to live their lives for themselves. For their family back home who is expecting big from them, well not really. Still, they are still human beings and not a robot but somehow the company doesn’t not seems to think that they are. Bunch of jerks for sure but what can say. Nothing and just work.

As time goes by, the sky is getting darker and somehow the uneasiness feelings creeps back inside of Daniel again. This time it’s getting stronger and he doesn’t feel so good. 

The younger glance to check the time and he frowns. Seongwoo and Jihoon should have been home by now, as he remember the elder telling him the time that their schedule with Clavis should ended. But it have passed the supposed time as mentioned by Seongwoo. Now he worries for him and Jihoon and he’s thinking back about the bad feelings he have been having since Seongwoo left the dorm.

Daniel stood up from the dining table and he grab the others attentions to him when he stood to leave the room and headed to his shared bedroom with Seongwoo. He need to check up on him. So he headed inside to grab his phone and pulls it off from the charging cable and straight away speed dialling Seongwoo’s number.

While he waits for the older to pick up, he paces around the room then proceed to sit on his bed, fingers fidgeting around. He groans when the call were disconnected but he keeps dialling and he groans out of frustration again and again when it keeps going to Seongwoo’s voicemail. Then he dialled up Jihoons but it takes him to his voicemail too.

Daniel almost throws his phone when Jisung walked in to check up on him.

”Daniel? You okay? What are you doing in here? You haven’t finished your meal yet.”

Daniel didn’t move from where he is seated and Jisung didn’t want to push him so he chose to sit next to the younger. As a leader and as his longest friend, he knows what is worrying the blonde male. It will always be the same reason and he didn’t need to ask much judging by the way of concern painting his face.

”He’ll be back soon. I’m sure something must have stopped them from coming home as they planned to. Surely it’s nothing bad.” The older says, reassuring the younger with a shoulder pat and a calm rub on his back.

”I don’t know hyung. I have been having this bad feelings since this morning when I watched Seongwoo hyung and Jihoon left the house. It’s just, at first think that it’s nothing and decided to push it aside by napping and eating and playing games and all. It disappeared but then it came back when they haven’t come home yet as Seongwok hyung had told me. They should already be home by now but they didn’t and I’m worried hyung.”

Daniel rub his face and buried it into his hand as he think about the possibility of Seongwoo getting hurt.

Jisung sigh and gave him a rub again, gentle rub against his hunched back and as he was about to speak about the feelings, and as he wanted to say that he shouldn’t be worried about it made him stop when another of their manager walked in. They both looked up to him.

”Jisung, I need to bring you to the hospital. Right now.”

The two boys frowns and stand up and approaches their manager.

”Hospital? Why? What’s going on?”

”Hyung is something wrong? Why do you need him to be at the hospital? Does this gave anything to do with Seongwoo hyung? And Jihoon?” The uneasy feeling somehow had revealed itself to him and he felt cold sweats starting to form.

Their manager can’t seem to say anything about it when Daniel ask if about Seongwoo and Jihoon. And he chose to nod his head and gestures for them to follow him out to the living room. That made his heart drops to his stomach. He was right all along about his feeling and now he blame himself for not stopping them from leaving. He wanted to know what had happen to Seongwoo and Jihoon.

*

The manager explains to them as how their other manager had informed him about Seongwoo and Jihoon.

During their way back from Clavis, Seongwoo had asked if they could stop by his favorite bubble tea shop since he’s craving for some Taro Milk Tea. And the only place he had drank before which have been his favorite was at Gong Cha and there is one he had been frequently gone to that is closed by from Clavis. Jihoon was beaming about it too and have been wanting to have a taste of it as well after Seongwoo had once told him about. 

Their manager had agree to take them there and the two were excited to get their drink. As they were looking forward to it, they had carelessly asked their manager to speed up a little and he did. Still in the safe range, the manager drives carefully and had put a signal when he's changing lane. 

It was not their fault if you ask them. They were in their right lane, the manager had carefully checked the side mirror and even the rear mirror even before he changed the lane and he was sure that he'd put the signal light up, but someone who they are sure, were drunk driving rammed straight into their car. Which had made the car to shift slightly to the left side after it was rammed the left side bumper, but it didn't stop there.

It was dark, and the road was slightly slippery from the rain that had poured down on earth, so couple more cars had went into the accident as well. Ramming into the car which had hit their car, then another another one and then another one. It was chain accident.

About five to six car was involved altogether. Starting from Seongwoo and Jihoon's, then the person that hit them and the other four car at the back. It was massive and boy was it giving the Seould a bad traffic later on.

Thank god nobody was badly injured or even dead at the scene. 

Ambulance came by fast with few police cars, as they need to check on the accident. The injured were straight away taken to the nearby hospital, which included Seongwoo, Jihoon, their manager the two staff that was with them as well. All five of them were taken to get their injuries check up. And that is the reason why they were caught up in the firs place.

And that was also the reason behind Daniel's uneasy feelings. It's because he could feel bad things is going to happen to them.

Of course even though their manager explained that Jihoon and Seongwoo were okay, Daniel was scared. So does Woojin, as the two demand to go to the hospital as well, to see them for themselves. The manager refuses to take them but Jisung and Minhyun reasons with him and explains that they won't stay still if he don't allow it.

The manager sighs in defeat and agrees to take them with him, along with Jisung. While the rest complaints that they should go along too, but Minhyun stops them. Saying that people with cameras will probably be around to take their pictures if all of them went to see Seongwoo and Jihoon. It shuts them down and they all watched the three left with their manager solemnly.

*

Most of the victims that was involved in the accident have some minor injuries when they were brought in to the same hospital that Seongwoo and Jihoon were taken to. They were currently being treated at the emergency department. Seongwoo had a long cut across his left arm, which form from his wrist up to his elbow. It wasn't that deep but it still need to be treated and then get it wrapped up with bandages. He gets it when the window glass shatters when their car were rammed the second time, when the car were shifted to the side and Seongwoo were the one who sat on the left side of the car so he were the first to get hurt. It shatters and slices through his arm, and some smaller ones did the same to his face. About three to four tiny cuts were visible on his face. Over all, it wasn't that bad or deep. 

It won't leave him any scar, except maybe the one on his left arm. It may not look that deep but he did still need a few stitches on, so scars will surely form once they healed.

Jihoon had some cuts on his face as well, and some on his leg, but it wasn't severe too. And so does their manager and the two staff. The only one who needed stitches is Seongwoo. Seongwoo did have a cut that went across his left eyebrow, that is so close to his eye but thankfully it didn't get to it.

Slight small cut on their lips and that's about it.

Seongwoo thanked the nurse after she finished bandaging him and sat on the bed given to him, along with Jihoon. The ER was so busy at the moment with people running around and shouting for in some medical words, screaming and yelling for help and medicines and so much more.

They silently waiting for the doctor who were supposed to look after them to come back with some result. Nothing that serious, just the result of some questioned he had asked to them. Random but that's what they do.

"I'm hungry. We haven't eaten anything yet and they are keeping us here for so long for what? It's not like it's that serious." Jihoon pouts as he placed his hand on his rumbling tummy. It gurgles loudly that somehow it made Seongwoo chuckles. 

"They'll let us go soon. Have patience." Seongwoo says, darting his head around to see if he could find the doctor from earlier. 

"Let me go and have a look." their manager says all of a sudden and stand up to leave to find the doctor. He even says he'll come back with some snacks if he found a vending machine. The other two staff silently sat there looking around the place.

They seriously didn't remember to check their phone at all or to inform their members about what just happened to them because one, Seongwoo's phone got broken when they were hit, the screen got broken so he couldn't really use it anyway. Two, Jihoon's were fine but he forgot to charge it so it was dead to the world. Because he was a brat that keeps playing game and forgetting to bring his own power bank with him.

One of the staff suddenly perks up when they saw someone walked into the room. Some of the people there starts to whisper about who had just came in and as they gets closer it reveals the person even more to the eyes of Seongwoo, Jihoon and the other staff that haven't noticed them. Not until the other pokes him.

"Seongwoo hyung!"

Seongwoo perks up and turns to the voice. Knowing so well who does it belong to. Daniel fasten his steps when he finally sees the older sitting by the bed side, looking like he was got beaten up but not really, with a bruised lip, a cut here and there on his face, not that visible (THANK GOD!) and oh...The bandages arm.

"Daniel?" he says and then he sees Jisung and Woojin too, so Seongwoo stand up. "Jisung hyung? Woojin?"

Jihoon widen his eyes when he heard Woojin's name and thought he had heard wrongly, but when he see the blonde hair walking straight to him with worried expression laces on his face that he stood up as well.

"Woojinie.."

Daniel forget about being subtle and screw the people starts speculating stuff but he just need to do it, and he lunges forward and give Seongwoo and hug as careful as he can, and not to put too much body weight in their hug. He really needed that after the nagging bad feelings been creeping inside of him since this morning. At least when he sees the older again, in one piece but have some patching up here and there made him remember how to breathe again.

He sighs as he gave Seongwoo one last squeeze before he pulls away.

"Hyung, your arm.." he paused to eyed the said bandage up arm then back to Seongwoo and the see the cut across his left eyebrow. "You're hurt..What happen? Hyungnim said you guys got into an accident? How? Where?"

"Slow down, Daniel. One at a time. They're fine, Seongwoo is fine. Nothing that serious."

"Still, the company need to explain about their accident. And we can't let them work in this condition. They need to rest."

"Daniel, I'm fine. Jihoon's fine. There is nothing to be worried about. You need to calm down." Seongwoo says, giving the younger's hair a ruffles and smile at him.

Daniel pouts and sat next to Seongwoo. He disagree about letting Seongwoo go to work, not after he had just caught into an accident and had injured his left arm in the process. No fucking way does their company gonna be that heartless to tell them to continue with Clavis promotions tomorrow and the next day, right? But of course they'd probably will because they are heartless. 

**Jerks.**

Woojin sat next to Jihoon and checks if he was okay and when he does, Woojin smiles. Relief to see his 99 liner friend in good condition. Not that he's not worried about Jihoon, he does but he need to control himself. They can't publicily show how close they are and how touchy they are in public. Many pairs of eyes are watching them and they have to be careful.

Plus, the two are very shy even though they are pretty loud among their friends. They are nothing like the OngNiel duo. The older pair are much more comfortable in showing their affection with each other outside, but they still sometimes keep their distant from each other. But in this very moment, they couldn't care less and chose to be closed to each other.

Daniel is in the brink of breaking down and thank god he manage to see Seongwoo and finds that he was okay so now he's a bit more calmer than he was before. Jisung too were very much nervous and worried about Seongwoo and Jihoon and now he's okay. Cool and collected.

*

They were sent home afterwards once the doctor had explained that Seongwoo needed to come back to get his wound cleaned up and gave him some topical medicine. 

They all sat in the car quietly, with Daniel holding Seongwoo's injured arm in his hand. Gently caressing the bandage arm and lean to rest his head on the older's shoulder. He sigh in relief that Seongwoo is safe and is back in his arm. 

Seongwoo smiles down at the younger and with his uninjured hand, he ran his finger through the blonde's hair. Daniel had told him about what he had felt since this morning and he giggles about it, which made the younger to pout even more, because Seongwoo thinks he was joking.

He quickly stops the younger from sulking further by giving him a peck on his cheek. Once they were inside the car of course and that did the trick. Daniel then have been all smiley and happy after that.

Woojin had let Jihoon to rest his head on his lap since Jihoon complains that he's sleepy and hungry, but he chose to sleep to reduce the hunger. While he nap, Woojin carded through his hair for comfort. He is just glad that Jihoon is fine and not that injured or needed any stitches like Seongwoo.

Jisung had gave Sungwoon a call, and let him know to get some more food because Seongwoo and Jihoon haven't eaten a single meal since they left Clavis. A Chinese take out sounds nice.

Seems like Seongwoo might need to get his taro milk tea some other day then. Right now, he have a big puppy that needed his attention tonight. Tomorrow, he and Daniel gonna to swing by the company to fight for their right to have his and Jihoon's schedule to be postponed and rescheduling it for another time. Like Daniel said earlier, he deserved the rest. He and Jihoon deserved the rest after getting into an accident.

Seongwoo shouldn't be worry about it at all. With Daniel by his side, they can go against the world with each other, side by side.

Perhaps, Jihoon would want to join them tomorrow. Or better if they all come along to fight for their right. Their manager is more than happy to see them fighting for what is right and what is wrong. They know how tired the boys are. Since they too can feel the exhaustion upon their shoulder. So they had encourage them to do so and he even pleads to give them at least a day or two for them to sleep and just rest.

As they reach home, they were welcomed by their other friends. Daehwi ran and hug Seongwoo tightly as he was worried for him and gasp when he sees his left arm all bandage and the cut on his face. He hug Jihoon too and tugs them toward the kitchen where the food is all prepared for the two to eat. All for them since they are the only two that haven't eaten yet.

Later after that, they moves into their own dorm and rooms and call it a night.

*

Inside Seongwoo and Daniel's room, the two cuddled up on Daniel's bed since the younger had pull him down to sleep at the lower bunk bed. And giving reason in saying that it'll be much easier to dash to the toilet if they need to use it.

Or to say the least, it's just a stupid reason so that Seongwoo will sleep with him. 

What can he say, he need his hyung tonight. He need to make sure that Seongwoo is safe in his arm and is all wrapped up in his blanket and being tucked to his side and with his arm carefully wrapped around his body.

Yeap, that is the only reason.

"You're so sappy, you know that right."

Daniel pouts once they settled in bed. Seongwoo were pulled into his embraced, his left arm were curled up on Daniel's waist while his other arm is caressing Daniel's cheek. Limbs all tangled up.

"I'm only sappy for you hyung. You should have know that by now." Daniel says as he starts to pepper Seongwoo's face with kisses. One on each cuts and on each moles. On the cut across his eyebrow and then to his nose then down to his lips.

The older giggles, "Yes you are my sap. I know that already." leaning in closer for more kisses. He loves being shower with kisses by Daniel, especially in a moment like this. 

"Yes, I'm your sap. Always will be." Daniel says between kisses and tighten his arms around Seongwoo. He nuzzles his face into his hair like a cat and inhaled the smell of purely Seongwoo.

"Mhm. My sap. My puppy. My lovely dongsaeng. My love."

"Pftt, you're a sap too, hyung."

"Hey, I'm your sap anyway."

They laughs and kiss, and stares into each other.

"We are each other sap."


	56. Fifty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To some of you who may have read this on AFF would know that this has been turned into a chaptered story. So if those who wanted to know more, please check on my AFF.

It's been several days since they welcomed a new family into their little family. It's been almost a year they have been waiting for the arrival of their smaller one into their live. Going through a lot of hardship, ups and down during the year. And finally, she is here with them. After months of waiting for her to come.

Daniel had been the most excited one since she arrived to the world. Having non stop to pamper or shower his little girl since she came into his life, and even after they've brought her home. As the leader of the family, he had tried to be a great father, as much as he can, despite his busy schedule. But since they know of him just having a new baby in the family, they let him off slightly earlier now. Knowing so well about someone just having a new baby in their lives, is more important than working their heads off.

He is grateful that his boss is a very understanding man, so he could always went home a bit more earlier than he should. Nobody is complaining since Daniel is a hard worker, so they won't say anything whenever they saw him quickly packing his stuff when it's barely even three in the evening. 

It's not only because he have a new baby in his life that he wants to come home early, but he have two of them now. One being their newborn and another is being his sweet husband that have gone through the pain of carrying her.

His husband had taken a maternity leave for ninety days as given to him by his company. Or longer if he needed to, considering his husband owns the company. And who would have thought that a big and important person like Daniel's husband will be the one carrying rather than Daniel himself.

That's because he wants to. Although his husband is older than him by two years, some times he is the kid one among their relationship. Must be because of the stress of running the company all day long.

Daniel smiles through out his drive home. Excited to see his baby girl soon and his husband. Knowing so well that the man is struggling with his post delivery, as he had to go through a c section since he can't go through normal delivery. The scar is painful but he can still bear with some of the pain, and some times he can't. If it was Daniel, he would have fainted just after seeing or being cut open like that. He almost did though when he accompany him into the theatre room. God have mercy that he didn't pass out. Thank god some of the nurses were there to make sure he was fine as they go through the procedure.

His husband is a very strong man, despite being lean and not that muscular, he is by far the strongest man in their relationship. By far the toughest when it comes to dealing with stuff like that while Daniel would simply cower away or faint by it. Not that he is not strong, just at certain levels.

Although he says that his husband is a child in their relationship, he is by far the most mature too. The one who cooked and do chores around the house while Daniel would just make a mess around and then he would get nag by his husband for being a couch potato, which he is not though. He did help him clean up the house during his time of carrying their daughter. Because he was glared at for the whole week. And being ignored when he did not help him clean up the house. He'd learn his lesson though. Don't ever mess with a pregnant person. Their hormones could kill you.

*

"Seongwoo, I'm home!" Daniel calls for his husband once he'd walked into their luxurious apartment (all because of Seongwoo). He toes off his shoe and loosen up his necktie, throws his coat on the nearest coat hanger and makes a beeline to their bedroom. Since he is so sure that he would find him there.

"Seongwoo?" he sticks his head in just to see whether Seongwoo is in their bedroom and he smiles when he did see him sleeping on their bed, curled up into a prawn like, the duvet is covering him up until his waist as he light snores. Seongwoo is facing the other way so his back is facing the younger when Daniel comes in. 

Daniel smiles to himself and closes the door, slowly so that he would't wake the older up. He make his way to the bed but then stops when he was close to the sleeping man. His eyes widen but then he softly cooed at the sight before him.

Seongwoo wasn't alone. He is actually sleeping together with their baby girl that is holding onto one of Seongwoo's finger. Small hand gripping tightly as she sleep with her father's index finger in her grasp. She's some times absentmindedly suckling the pacifier which they've bought for her, in her mouth. Sleeping soundly without any care in the world. Happily and all fed up by milk and now happily sleeping with her father.

Daniel's heart swells at the sight. He can't really say anything and just love the way his two most important person is sleeping soundly on their bed. He falls in love even more for his husband and to his baby girl too.

Daniel moves away to change into a more comfortable clothes and then proceed to cook something for him and Seongwoo, since he is sure that Seongwoo need to rest since he had been looking after their girl for the whole day. No, several days since she was brought home with them.

But as he was about to check what they have in their pantry and ready to cook something, his eyes caught something on top of the table and his heart swells even more. Seongwoo took the liberty to cook for him as well, despite still being exhausted after what he had gone through several days ago. Now Daniel is questioning himself on what he had do in his past life to deserve such a man into his life now. This is what grew him to love the man even more and more. Surely he would never run out of love for the sleeping man.

He had his meal, alone since he doesn't have the heart to wake his husband up and clean up all the dishes, taking out the trash and even pick up some of the dirty laundry he could find around the house and place them all into the hamper. Once he's happy with the house being all neat and tidy, since Seongwoo is a neat freak just like his best friend Minhyun, Daniel checks the front door and the balcony door to make sure that everything is lock. 

It's getting darker, and he could see the sun starts to set. He didn't think that it was already late. And Seongwoo is still sleeping, well that's what he thought.

Daniel heard a soft sniffling coming from their bedroom when he was nearing the door and then he heard his husband soft whisper, which he is trying to register on what he is saying. Of course he is talking to their baby, trying to calm her down with whatever soft, loving words he could say to her.

The younger decide, he should step in and help Seongwoo with calming their baby.

Hm, maybe I should just tell you her name. They named her Ji-ae.

*

"Shh shh, Ji-ae. Ji-ae baby, daddy's here. Go back to sleep, baby. Did something wake you up? Are you hungry again? Need to change your diaper, sweety?" Seongwoo whispers softly as he cradles Ji-ae in his arm. She held on his finger when she manage to get a grip on it and that made him chuckles. Seongwoo bops his nose with her and proceed to moves out of the bed to the baby's room next door. They have it installed a new door that could go straight to from inside their bedroom rather than needing to run out of the room.

Seongwoo still didn't realize that Daniel had walked in when he moves off the bed and into the room, to change Ji-ae's diaper.

He did struggle a little when he moves around, because of the wound and some time he winces when he practically moves a bit more aggressive than he should have.

Daniel follows him and he made his presence known to his husband by clearing his throat, which startles the hell out of Seongwoo.

"Oh my goodness. Daniel, you almost give me heart attack. Knock before you walked into me like that. I could have drop Ji-ae you know." Seongwoo glares at his husband who is smiling cheekily at him. He carefully placed Ji-ae on the diaper changing table. Daniel helped him out by picking the diaper and stand next to him. When Ji-ae saw him, she starts to gurgle and moves around. Somehow excited to see him, although newborn don't usually see yet for the first few days. They can only see shadowy figure moves around but Ji-ae could tell that her papa is with her too.

"Hello, Ji-ae. Aigoo, does she miss papa? She did does she? Yes she did. Papa misses you too. Sorry that papa couldn't wait to see you wake up this morning, baby. It's okay, papa's here now." Daniel cooed, smiling brightly at his daughter when she gurgles even more and flailing her small arms around. Legs kicking around excitedly.

Seongwoo gave a small smile at the way Daniel is talking to their daughter, as he focus on cleaning Ji-ae with the wet wipes and then throws the dirty one into the trash can and then applied some nappy cream before he put on a new diaper. He looks like a real mother when he expertly changed her diaper, or feed her with milk, unlike Daniel who still struggles to hold her or change her diaper or even bathe her or even feed her.

"She's not the only one miss her papa. Another baby miss him too, you know." 

Daniel grins at Seongwoo. Knowing so well that the other baby is Seongwoo. Of course he misses Seongwoo too. The older turns his head to smile at him lovingly but tiredly as he lazily give Daniel a peck on his lips.

"Welcome home, Daniel. Have you eaten the food I'd cooked for you?"

Daniel hums softly into their kiss, "I did and it's delicious. Like always. You're the best cook ever. Thank you for that." He proceed to give the older man a back hug, carefully not to put a lot of pressure on his lower abdomen where the wound is.

Seongwoo closed his eyes to enjoy the loving embrace from his husband, leaning into him and he let Daniel sways their body around. Ji-ae lets out some baby noises but it wasn't stressing them. It's what baby do when they are happy and satisfied. At least she understand them and simply let her parent have some moment for themselves.

Daniel moves to kiss his neck and thumbs gently caressing his still bloated stomach, it didn't go away yet since it is still new to them. You can't expect the big bump to just go away after the baby is out. You've stretched yourself for the past nine month to carry a big baby inside and don't expect it to suddenly disappear after that. of course it will takes time for it to go, probably in two months or three during his confinement leave.

Seongwoo moves his neck away to give more access to Daniel on his neck. He hums pleasantly at the soft kisses on his neck. It has been a while he feel like this. Having Daniel so close to him like this and being hug or kiss. But now they can't always have their own moment ever since Ji-ae was born and now she is the most important person for them to look after.

"Is is still painful. The wound." Daniel asked against the skin as he keeps giving kisses on Seongwoo's neck, eyes trained down on their daughter. He even smile against Seongwoo's skin when Ji-ae smile.

"A little bit. Especially when I moves so much and do a lot of work without remembering that I had wound to look after." Seongwoo answers back, eyes open to stare out of the window, watching how the sky is slowly turning darker. The shades of orange coming from the sun is slowly disappearing and the night sky is coming in.

Daniel stops kissing him and frowning at his husband, "I thought I told you not to overwork yourself. You're still fresh from all the operation and the wound too. It could open up and then we have to go to the doctor and have her check."

Seongwoo raised his hand to cup his husband's cheek and simply caressing it. The older chuckles, "I'm sorry. You know I love to work. And it keeps me occupied. I hate not doing anything when I'm on my leave, Daniel. At the very least, I only do some of the house chores and cook for me and for you, feed Ji-ae, change her, bathe her, some times went grocery shopping or simply taking a bath and do laundry. I didn't carry anything heavy."

"You did carry the grocery bags though. They're heavy."

"I went along with Jonghyun, so don't worry. Plus that was two days ago. You can't expect me to stay at home and do nothing, Niel."

"Well, I do actually."

"Stop it. I don't want you to baby me even though I addressed myself as your baby, but I can take care of myself just fine." Seongwoo choose to move away from Daniel and starts to carry Ji-ae away, since Ji-ae is starting to grimace and he knows what that mean. She's gonna cry anytime soon if she is not feed with milk. Daniel huffed and follows him to the kitchen. He is not gonna stop the argument yet.

*

"I know hyung, but I want the best for you and Ji-ae. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to be in pain too. I didn't say that you need to be babied but some times you should let me, hyung. Just while you're in your confinement leave."

The older stops and looked back at his husband with Ji-ae in his arm, he didn't say anything but just sigh before he walks again.

"I sure hope that you are ready with whatever you just said to me, Niel. If you're planning to baby me then you better be prepared with the consequences. I'm sure gonna give you hell though and boss you around since I'm an expert in bossing people around." Seongwoo jokes. He carefully shifted Ji-ae to his left arm as he starts to boil up the water to sterilize the bottle.

"Here let me." Daniel went to his side and take Ji-ae away from him, carefully cradling the small bundle of joy in his arm and still looking so awkward as he carries Ji-ae. Seongwoo shake his head and silently chuckles at his husband. He need to learn how to carry a baby faster if he wants to help him.

Once Seongwoo had sterilized the bottle he starts to make an ounce of milk for Ji-ae, because that is how much she could take, for now. He remembers his mother telling him that newborn will soon demand more as they grow bigger by every day. So he will need to make two ounces soon if she demands more milk. As of now, Ji-ae is still quite satisfied with an ounce of milk and she will go straight to bed after she is well fed.

An easy sleeper just like her papa. One traits that follows Daniel. She fell asleep easily and fast. And is a very heavy sleeper just like Daniel too, whilst Seongwoo is a light sleeper and is not easily to fall asleep. That is one trait that he is grateful to, since he won't want to have Ji-ae constantly waking up to such a light noises if he is to look after her for the next three months, not that he's complaining.

He would gladly spent his time with her. But not to the expand of coaxing her to sleep if each time she would wakes up to the softest noises there is. That would be a problem to him and to Daniel. That is why Seongwoo is glad that Ji-ae have that traits of her papa. A heavy sleeper who could sleep for at least four hours after she is fully fed.

The traits that she gets from Seongwoo is his cleanliness. Meaning, Ji-ae would easily gets irritated if she get her diaper all wet and poop herself. She likes to be clean and when she poops, she would starts to cry. 

So Seongwoo could easily tell if she is unhappy with getting her diaper soggy or dirty. She is so Seongwoo on that part. Seongwoo is a tidy and like Daniel calls him, a neat freak. He couldn't stand looking at all the dirty laundry or seeing how the kitchen sink is piled up with unwash dishes. He would starts nagging for the whole day about Daniel and more stuff on random days.

More so when he's currently on confinement leave.

*

After feeding Ji-ae, which Daniel beg to Seongwoo because he need to get used to feeding and holding her, they moves to the bathroom. It's time to give her a nice bath before they retreat for the night.

Again, Seongwoo is the one who is bathing Ji-ae with Daniel watching intently at how Seongwoo do it. He is determine to learn how to bath Ji-ae and all others so that one day he'll be able to look after Ji-ae without any problem. Also, he can't just let Seongwoo do all of it, because his husband still need the supposed rest. He can't just let him do all the work and the chores around the house. Seongwoo had done so much for him and even gave him want he have ever wanted. All thanks to him that they are blessed with Ji-ae now.

Having to struggle his way to carry her and go through all the pain and all the problems during his first trimester and then the second trimester. 

Daniel can still vaguely remember how Seongwoo had one time forced him to buy him a freaking caviar at ass o clock because he was craving for it. And that piece of shits are not cheap. There are fuckingly expensive to buy. But because it's for Seongwoo, all for the love of his life, he had to buy him one. Going through the streets of Seoul and trying to look for a twenty four hour restaurant that sells caviar. Damn that was the most crazy experience he had ever went through. But it was worth it when he gave the box of caviar to Seongwoo and watched him eating it with pure satisfaction and bliss makes him smile and also satisfied since he manage to satiated his husband craving.

It wasn't the only time though. He had gone through a lot more after that. Some time Seongwoo demand him something really out of the ordinary and some time just a simple crave for peach flavored yogurt or etc. Other than that, it's all good. And before the craving starts, he had to witness Seongwoo going into their bathroom to throw up because he's in a first trimester.

Morning sickness or hyperemesis gravidarum is what they medically calls it, is something normal that mostly pregnant mother would go through. They would keep vomiting for weeks until the fetus is about thirteen to fourteen weeks old. And all that would stop but some rare occasion, they would drag up to fourteen to fifteen weeks through their pregnancy.

It depends on the people. Thank god Seongwoo had to  go through it until the fetus was about eleven weeks old. But still, it was the most horrible experience, for Seongwoo. He was so weak at that time, because of all the throwing up and there were one time when it was too much that Seongwoo had begged Daniel to take him to the hospital and he had to be admitted for some hydration therapy. IV line being inserted and they put up few bottles of salines for hydrations. It was a painful time for Seongwoo and Daniel, who couldn't do anything for him but just gave his husband the moral support and all the care he could give.

Daniel would stay next to him for days and was glad that his boss gave him the permission to take a few days off just to be with Seongwoo. A week off actually. Seongwoo had stayed in the hospital for three days, with the treatment and all the salines he gets, made him stronger after that. Besides the hydrations, they did gave him some anti-emetic medication, to stop his nausea and vomiting. And it helps, a lot.

They went home after the third day and soon Seongwoo is in better shape and have more appetite to eat rather when he was vomiting.

"Daniel, can you pass me Ji-ae's shampoo?"

Seongwoo's voice brought him back to reality after going into the past for quite some times. He even see Seongwoo raising one eyebrow at him as he stretch out his hand as if he is waiting for Daniel to give him what he had asked for.

"Oh..uh, shampoo...Uhh, ahh here you go." he passes the bottle once he spot it and proceed to watch Seongwoo give Ji-ae her bath.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"Earlier. You were in dazed. What were you thinking?" Seongwoo asked as he splash some water on Ji-ae then started to shampoo her head then carefully rinse them off, with his fingers covering her ears (folding it) to prevent the water from going in. Then he continue with her body since it was a solution that could be used for the head and down until the toe.

"Oh, I was just reminiscing the past. The time when you were still carrying Ji-ae and all the times we gone through together." it made him smile just by thinking about it once again. And it also made Seongwoo smile too.

"Ah, bet you're remembering my most vulnerable time during my pregnancy." the older says, splashing the water to Daniel, playfully smiling at his younger husband.

"Hey, don't do that." Daniel whines, pouting as he slowly starts to smile again as Ji-ae kicks the water when Seongwoo changed her position so he could wash her back.

"Still, I can't believe that she's here. After all that, I never could have imagine to finally meet her or hold her or bath her or feed her. It's still....so amazing." Seongwoo sighs, gently washing Ji-ae's back and watched her with a content smile.

Daniel noticed and he moves closer to snuggle next to his husband, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then he scooped some of the water and helped Seongwoo is rinsing off the soap from Ji-ae.

"Believe it, baby. She's finally here and in our arms. She's the best thing that had ever happened in our lives. The best gift and our most prize possession that we must be cherished and protect. She is what we have created. Our pride and joy. Uri baby Ji-ae." Daniel coos and gave Seongwoo a kiss that he deserved before they takes Ji-ae out of the bathtub to dry her and dress her up.

*

It's already ten o'clock at it already passes Ji-ae's bedtime. Although she is just several days old, they had to teach her the time that she is needed to go to sleep. Daniel had gone and made her another ounce of milk after her bath because she pooped.

And Seongwoo is currently playing with her. Just nuzzling his nose with her and paced around the room as he cradles her. When Daniel comes in with the milk, he went to sit on their bed and took the bottle from Daniel and starts feeding her.

Daniel sat next to him and gave him a side hug, his chin resting on his shoulder as he watched Ji-ae being fed by the milk bottle he made, fed by Seongwoo.

He couldn't stops the smile from forming onto his face as he watched how Ji-ae eyes darted here and there while she drink the milk. She looks so contented.

And they both giggles when they see how her eyes start to get droopy. She is such a cutie.

Daniel puts away the bottle and Seongwoo is trying to burp her, when he couldn't do it, Daniel gets in and help him out. She burps after that and Daniel gave her kisses and bops her nose with his own.

He still afraid of holding Ji-ae longer than he should, pass her to Seongwoo. He watch how Seongwoo starts to lull her to sleep, by singing some of the lullaby he knows and moves to lay on their bed. Of course, Ji-ae will always sleeps with them because they are so whipped for her right now, even though they've bought a baby's cort for her to sleep in. Well, it hasn't been used yet since she was brought home.

They will surely use it once Ji-ae is a big bigger.

*

Soon, Ji-ae is fast asleep on the mattress next to Seongwoo. While Daniel spoon the older from the back, arms wrapped up around Seongwoo's waist, feeling the still medium sized bump and gave him some kisses at the back of his neck and then up on his head.

"You're such a great daddy, Seongwoo. I'm glad that I'm married to you and have Ji-ae with you. I love you so much and Ji-ae."

Seongwoo sighs and turn his head to give Daniel a kiss and smile at him.

"You'e a great papa too, Daniel. It does not matter to who you're married to, love. But guess I'm glad that you're married to me and are lucky to have Ji-ae with me because I love you too and Ji-ae as well."

"Mm," Daniel hums in agreement, "I am happy. You and Ji-ae are my most precious treasure in this world. I'm so lucky. If we are able to and if you're agree with me, I want more kids with you in the future. I want Ji-ae to at least have one or two younger siblings in the family and our family should grow bigger."

Seongwoo hits him on the chest which made Daniel to laughs out loud but he stops himself when he remembers Ji-ae is sleeping next to them.

"We'll discuss that later after I've fully recovered. For now, let's just enjoy our time with Ji-ae. Right now, she need the most care and love and attention from both her father."

"Yes, that's true. Thank you again, baby. For giving me what I have ever wanted in our family. Thank you for bringing and carrying Ji-ae for me, for us."

They kissed again, tenderly before they went to sleep, with Seongwoo whispering against his lips.

"You're welcome, love. And thank you for being there for me, and be Ji-ae's papa and my husband."

 

 


	57. Fifty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wanted to adopt the guy who works at the pet shop instead of the kitten he wanted.

Daniel loves animal. More specifically on cats. He owns two cats at his hometown which he had smuggled out without his mother knowing to Seoul where he is currently making a living and working as a part timer while studying.

Thankfully, his apartment complex allows pets so he had smuggled his two daughters out and brought them with him. Of course, his mother found out eventually and he gets the longest lecture in the history through their phone call one day.

But she can't never stay mad at Daniel since she loves him too much. Although she will miss her two daughters as she lives all alone now without them with her. Daniel kind of feels bad about it and attempted to take them back home but she dismisses the idea and asked him to raised them to be the good daughters they are. Well, for Daniel, they are his daughters but his mother loves to calls them as his sisters. Which ever is fine to Daniel.

Since he took them to Seoul, Daniel's lives have been much more brighter and happier since then. Every time, every day, he couldn't wait for class to end so he could race back home to his daughters. Who always welcomes him with their sweetest meow and the best part is, they always ran towards him when they heard him coming home. Bounding straight to his legs and rub themselves around as they mewl happily to see their father is back home. They purred whenever Daniel rub their belly or stroke their head or scratch their chin.

Daniel could spend all day long just locked up inside his apartment, playing with Rooney and Peter.

Oh yes, he mistaken them as male when he first brought them home years ago. Only to learn that they are actually females. Well screw that. He can't do anything about it anyway. And can only hope that they love their names. How he wish he could understand cat language.

His friends came by one time and they eventually adores them. Also, Rooney and Peter are very friendly to other strangers as they curiously sniffed their fingers and once learning that they are not a bad person, they immediately opens up to all of them. Let them stroke their head, rub their belly, gives them some catnip and more.

Daniel was glad that his friends loves them.

*

As a student, he has to be able to be obedient since he lives all alone. Since he moved to Seoul, Daniel learn that it's not that easy to be living in a busy city like Seoul, where you only need money to survive. So when Daniel just entered his college as a sophomore, and after orientations day ended. He quickly look for some part time jobs.

This happens even before he brings Rooney and Peter to Seoul.

He managed to snatched a spot at a local cafe where it is located closed to where he is living. As a barista, sometimes as a waiter or cashier. Another would be him volunteering himself at an animal shelter. Since, as I said, he loves animal.

Both places gives out good amount of salary for him to cover up his whole rent for his apartment. And also, he would still have those extra money for him to last a week or two or even month if he is careful, for his food supply.

Now, as he had brought his two daughters with him, where he is currently a junior in his college year. He now have an extra mouth to feed. In the form of a feline. Still, he is grateful with his workplace anyway. He had became the best staff they have at the cafe and his boss is very kind and a generous person. He raised up his salary and shorten his shift a little since he know that Daniel still a college student. And the shelters too. They reduces his time in helping them out but his salary raises a little bit. He was both thankful and grateful to them.

He is much more happier now. Living with his two daughters and is able to feed them a better food. He could even afford to buy himself a gaming console, which he needed them so much. Now, he is currently planning on saving up some money to buy himself a motorcycle or maybe a simple scooter.

But one thing he have been having in his mind since he brought Rooney and Peter, that he planned on adopting another cat. Most likely a kitten.

He had been checking out some of the website where they put on an adoption ad for kittens or cat. Daniel also visited some of the pets shop he had seen or pass by before. But he never walk into one, yet. Only window shopping (if he could call it that way) on all those little kittens who takes interest in him when they sees him stopping to admire their cuteness. Mewling cutely at him.

Daniel coos.

*

The next day, after his class ended, Daniel went to the pet shop he had his eyes on before. One particular kitten there had taken his interest. He wasn't sure whether is it a she or a he. But which ever it is, he'll take it. Because it's just too adorable for him to resist.

From all the pets shop he had seen before just by looking from the outside, that kitten had taken his liking. The one closest to his apartment complex.

Money for adoption have been prepared, just in case. Well, most of them would ask for money for the adoption. It's never free but he hope that it is. But whatever is fine to him. As long as he can get the kitten and brought he or she home where his or her new family is waiting (Rooney & Peter).

Daniel is excited. 

"Welcome!" one of the shop worker welcomes him when Daniel enter. 

Daniel's eyes starts to lit up when he enters the shop. Oh wow, how the store looks better on the inside rather from the outside. It's really welcoming and the color of the wall, it's bright and colorful. Pawprints being painted on those walls with variety of colors. There are meowing, barking, chirping, hissing and squeaking from every direction. It's amazing how it looks and sounds like.

This is why he loves animal so much. The noises somewhat calms him. It's the best.

Aside from the loud barking or meowing, there are even the smallest one, which belongs to the kittens and puppies.

Daniel immediately cooed at each and every kittens and puppies inside the pen. It's made of glass and the puppies and the kittens were displayed right in front of the shop, where any passerby could see, right next to their wide windows. Since, they are for adoptions anyway, so they had to placed them at the front of the shop so that who ever loves them could take them home.

And today that person is Daniel. There are several numbers of kittens and puppies in the pen, well, they are separated. One side is for the puppies and the other side is for the kittens.

They mewls, barks and ran around, bites around and play around each other inside the playpen. There is no roof whatsoever a top of the playpen, so who ever comes in can just pick them up to play with them.

The shop's owner doesn't mind it, since he was the one who thought of that. Letting anyone to pet them and play with them as they survey around the shop. His motto would be, 'Animals are everyones best friend'. Kind of copy and paste from dogs are everyones best friend but who cares. Also, 'When you smile, they smile too.' Which in this case, they is actually meant for the animals. Sort of.

Daniel finally see the one he have been interested in. So he gently pick it up and cooed at the kitten in his hand. The kitten mewls, head looking around the place, curiously, some time he or she tilts it's head and their ears snap when something caught their attention. 

"Aigoo. You're a real cutie. Oh my god, you're so thin but in a good way. And very long too. I can't...aish, you're adorable baby." Daniel cooed and smiles like a bunny at the kitten. He strokes it's head and she or he let's out a happy purr, eyes slowly closing. But then she snaps her head up when somebody is approaching.

"Yes, she's the cutest. She's about four months old. Very friendly with people and playful too. She's one of my favorite but I preferred dogs. Are you interest to take her home?" a person's voice says as the person approaches. Daniel turns.

And he was taken a back by the person. Like, woah.

*

Have he ever seen a guy like this guy that is currently standing in front of him with a smile, hands in his apron, looking all handsome and beautiful at the same time? Is there even someone like this guy ever exist in this world? How can he not knoww this dude before or even way back when he just moved to Seoul? He should have known a handsome man like this dude though. Because he's into guy. And damn does this dude here is his type.

Tall, lean, not very muscular but perhaps he have those hidden muscles hiding under those lean figure of his, and damn his face. Gosh, he's hot and handsome and gorgeous and cute. He's a complete package of your perfect boyfriend. And also, the guy have the smile. A smile that looks like a kitten. Maybe because he have thin lips (sorry he gotta check it out) and the corner of his mouth lift up like a kitten mouth when he smiles.

World wide handsome. He's a walking Adonis just got reborn. Maybe he is Adonis. 

He were probably so out the place right now because the dude suddenly chuckles and waves his hand up in front of Daniel's face.

"Hey, you're still here?"

His voice!!!! CUTE!

Daniel shakes his head to get out of his trance and blushed when he was caught staring, idolizing the dude. But the guy doesn't seems bothered by it and just smile and stuck his hand back into his apron.

"Are you interest in adopting her?" he asked again, the same question just like minutes ago. Or maybe it's been hours ago.

 _'Can I adopt you instead?'_ "Yes, I'm interested." Daniel focused! You can't adopt a human! I mean not an adult like this dude. No.

The guy smiles even wider, teeth slightly showing as moves to pet the kitten's head.

"Oh great! There have been several people wanting to take her home but none of them takes her because of their neighborhood mostly have dogs rather than cats, or their apartment complex does not allow pets, or the landlord strictly says no to animal and so much more. But I guess, today is her lucky day. And finally she found an owner who is gonna take her home, for real this time." the guy looks up at Daniel, his smile slightly disappear as they look at each other.

"You are going to take her right?" he carefully ask Daniel. Afraid that he was wrong about Daniel taking the kitten home with him.

He enthusiastically nods his head. The guy release a sigh of relief. His body gradually relaxes.

"Thank god. She deserves a good owner and I think you're a perfect one for her. You looked like you love cats, just by the way you talk and look at her." the guys chuckles and proceed to the counter, motioning for Daniel to follow him.

 _'I love you too and wants to be your owner as well if you want me to.'_ For heaven sake, stop that Daniel.

*

"An adopter?" one of the guy standing behind the counter asked when Daniel and the dude (which he still does not know his name yet) approaches.

"Yeah, a keeper who wish to adopt her. You know, the one where everybody would want to adopt but can't because of many reasons." said the guy, walking around the counter to get a file out from the shelf.

"Oh, yes." the other turn to see the kitten in Daniel's hold and he smile. "Finally someone is taking her home. And by a handsome guy too." the other chuckles and jabs his elbow with the other who is still looking for a file, for adoption purpose.

Daniel blushes and clears up his throat, due to being shy as he was called handsome. Not that he has never heard them calling him handsome, just not in front of the person who might or probably be his potential boyfriend, one day. He hoped so.

The dude ignore his friend but he did snorts and takes out the file once he found it and placed it on top of the counter.

"You can put her down and I'll ask my friend over here to prepare herself a box for you to take home. Now, I want you to fill this form up for adoption and also her name. The bottom parts is for me to fill up so you can leave it blank." explains the guy as he pick the kitten off the counter and pass it to his friend. Not before he nuzzles his nose on her head.

Daniel try not to coo at the guy and how he wished that he is the kitten. God dammit!

He has to stay focus and fill the form up. Name? Name for the kitten? What should he call her? There's Peter, Rooney. He can't calls her Ronaldo, or Messi, or Gerard. Why can he only thinks of a football player's name. Why can't he thinks of some other name. Specifically, a girls name instead.

Maybe, something easy and short. Daniel glance at the kitten, she mewls and purrs a lot. Rubbing herself on the other's hand while he's preparing the box. She is so original. So adorable. Just so....oh.

ORI! 

Bingo! That's perfect, well not really. But whatever. Ori it is. Daniel smiles to himself as he wrote the name down and starts writing his details. 

He didn't noticed that the handsome guy had came back from behind the shop with some packages and toys and is currently standing across of him and watches Daniel filling the form.

Once he's finished he sigh and grins to himself. Ori, she's finally his. 

"Cute name." Daniel jumps when only then does he notices the handsome guy. The guy is leaning on the counter with his hands on top, chin resting on one of his hand, smiling softly.

"Kang Daniel. Hm, nice name by the way and plus you're from Busan. Wow. Haven't gone to Busan for a very long time now. Maybe one day I will." the guy chuckles and boy how Daniel wants to die. He loves the sound of it and wanted to take him to Busan this instant and elope. Yeah, shit. He wish he could do that. He's whipped for this dude. Plus, the guy is practically flirting with him, if he think about it.

"Here, let me fill the end part." he took the form from Daniel and wrote on bottom part. Daniel stares down at the paper, swallowing when it's finally time for him to know who this guy's name is and age. Since they have to fill up their ID number too.

Daniel hoped that he's not that old or younger than him. He don't mind someone older, like maybe two or three or four years older but not too old. He doesn't like younger people. He likes it better if they are the same age as he is or slightly older than him.

When the guy finished filling up his part, Daniel quickly take a peak and manage to see his name but not his age. Ong Seongwoo. Rare name but suits the person.

Seongwoo softly laugh when he sees how Daniel is trying to check out his name. And he caught the boy looking back at him, now madly blushing he was once again caught looking. This time for his name. Seongwoo shake his head, still laughing softly.

"I'm Seongwoo, if that's what you want to know. I'm three years older than you if that is also what you want to know about. From Incheon and have been living here in Seoul for ten years now." Seongwoo gave a short introduction about himself to Daniel while he moves to make a photocopy of the adoption form. The smile still lingers on his face.

Daniel couldn't say anything else because he was too embarrassed that he was caught looking and staring at the guy, named Seongwoo.

*

"Here you go. Your little girl is all ready to be taken home now." Seongwoo's friend came with the box in his hand, it's medium sized, a bit too big for Ori who is still so small.

Seongwoo moves to get the packages he had taken out earlier and pass it to Daniel. The younger looks confused.

"It's a part of the adoption. We usually gives out treats and toys to the ones being adopted. Be it a cat, dog, bird, lizard, fish, hamster, rabbit and so much more. All new owners will be gifted with a small gifts from us. It's what out boss likes to do anyway. Think of it as a gift or for charity. Kind of." 

"Ah, oh okay. Thank you. I would like to thank your boss in person if I could, but maybe one day. Uh, if I am able to come by again."

Seongwoo smiles, as if he already know that Daniel will come back to the shop soon. He nods his head. "I'm looking forward to it." Seongwoo calmly says.

Daniel bows and is ready to exit the shop but pauses when he just remember about something.

"Wait, shouldn't I pay for the adoption? I mean, it can't be free right?"

"Oh, we don't take money when it comes to adoption and yes it's for free. Except if the breeds of those cats or dogs are rare, or kind of a mix species, we charge them but otherwise it's for free. Uh, snakes and lizards does not count. You have to pay for them if you want to own them. Since they're vicious reptiles." Seongwoo explains as he looks at the reptiles section.

Daniel shivers, "You guys have snakes? Wow, that's creepy and cool at the same time."

"Yeah, we have all but not those wild ones though."

"Well then, thank you again, Seongwoo ssi."

"It's been my pleasure. Bye Ori!" the older waves his hand and watches Daniel exit the shop with a wide, bright smile plastered on his face.

"You like him." his friend teased. Eyebrows wiggling around.

"Shut up." Seongwoo shoves his friend away and they continue with their work.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"W-Will you go o-out with me, Seongwoo ssi? I-I would like to...to date you. Yeah, date." Daniel stutters and blushes after he just burst into the pets shop where he had adopted Ori from four days ago. He came way sooner as he thought he would, because he couldn't stop thinking about Seongwoo. And every time he look at Ori, she reminds him of Seongwoo and how he wish to take Seongwoo home with him.

Seongwoo blinks, shocked when Daniel just sort of confesses to him while he sweeps the floor. They just open the shop and Daniel suddenly burst in and asking to take him out.

He could hear his friend howling at from the fish section and cackling.

Thankfully there is no one else besides them and their boss who just happens to step out of his office and stares back at Daniel and Seongwoo who stands in the middle of thee shop. Eyes going back and forth at the two.

Daniel's heart beat so fast that he thought it would jump outt of his chest if Seongwoo didn't respond back. And he's afraid that Seongwoo might rejects him because damn, he didn't say anything for a minute or two.

Then he suddenly hears Seongwoo laughing. Eyes quickly looked back at the older man.

Seongwoo wipes away his tear and keeps laughing as he moves to stand in front of Daniel.

"I would like that. I had hoped you would ask me out on the day you adopted Ori. But four days after is okay too. Yes, I would like to date you, Daniel. Call me Seongwoo hyung or hyung. Seongwoo ssi is too formal. I hate that."

Daniel grins and loves the way he sees the older is blushing. Light shades of pink creeps onto his cheeks.

"Okay hyung. Alright. YES!" Daniel pumps his hand and happy that Seongwoo said yes to dating him.

If he can't adopt the guy, then he better date him first and get to know him better before they gets to the better part, such as tie a knot and moves in together and so much more. 

That is one wish in Daniel's list that he wants to happen. Marrying to Seongwoo and lives happily ever after with his three daughters and Seongwoo's dog? If he does have any. Yeap. 


	58. Fifty Eight

The shocking news strikes him down pretty hard. Slapping at his face and his guts when it come crashing at him. It was too much for him to bear that he couldn't hold it in to stand and just fell to his knees. It's like, a bowling bowl just collided with the bowling pins, and the said bowling pins is him. All crashing down and being swept away.

That is exactly how Seongwoo feels after he just learn of the news of one of his family just passed away. Specifically his grandmother. His sweet and kind grandmother who has been taking care of him since he was a little boy. And is the one who always pampers him more than his own parents. Giving him want he wants and never scolded him.

He had learn that she died due to a car hitting her at the side of the road while she riding a bicycle, going home after she just shopped for some wet ingredients at the market. And also some of the dry ones too. But unexpectedly, a car came right at her. She wasn't killed at the scene but only after hours they took her to the nearest hospital, along the way that she died, due to heavy blood loss. The paramedics had tried their very best to keep her alive while they rush her to the hospital, but it seems God loves her more and had took her from them. From everyone that loves her, from Seongwoo.

When the news spread to his family and to her other children that they starts to breakdown into tears. It was shocking when one of the local people who know her saw her being hit by the car. The driver wasn't even drunk but he had said that he couldn't control his brake and the car speed up without him wanting it to. And accidentally hit Seongwoo's grandmother.

The man was drown by guilt and have promised to pay respect to her funeral and do anything to her family since he knows he is guilty. Either guilty or not, it's better to stay guilty and go to the court if he have to. Along with the family members of the victim he just hit.

Seongwoo got the news while he and Wanna One are rehearsing for Daegu Concert, and unfortunately he had to stop his rehearsal and leave for Incheon that very day. Leaving everyone hanging at what just happened until their manager explains the situation that had happened to Seongwoo's grandmother.

They all says their condolences but to no one in particular because had rushed out from stage and had packed his stuff to go back to Incheon. He doesn't care about anything else other than his grandmother and his parents, his cousins, uncles and aunts, his grandfather and so many more.

The company car had waited for him so that they could take him to Incheon straight. Knowing that he wouldn't want to stop by their dorm to pack. Surely his company will understand him and let him go without needing him to explain and of course they would know about it.

*

Daniel couldn't stay focus while they continue rehearsing after knowing what Seongwoo is going through after just finding out about his grandmother's passing. Jisung has been dragging him here and there when he find the blonde standing at the wrong place on stage or just stood there like a statue. Others even gave him a small smile and a reassuring pats on his back as they keep rehearsing until everything is perfect.

Not only him, but each of them couldn't keep their focus on while they rehearsed. Everyone have their mind occupied on Seongwoo and how does he takes it. Their manager had informed that once the concert ends, they will take them all to Incheon, to pay their respect to Seongwoo's lost.

And of course they know that's what Seongwoo wants for the moment. Someone to share his burden with. To lean on someone.

*

Wanna One arrived at Incheon, dressed in all black for the time of them going to pay their respect to the family. They easily found Seongwoo among his family members, who had puffy eyes and red nose while he gives comfort to (ask they think) one of his cousin. He is dressed in a black suit, just like everybody else.

His parents are inside, crying with some other relatives. The young ones can simply sit there and stare blankly. Not sure what they should do. It's just too shocking and they never thought that they would lost someone so precious to them for that day.

Everybody was at work or doing their daily stuff until they all received the news and was shocked and surprised by it.

All of the Ong household gathered for their grandmother's funeral. Some which are her sons and daughters cries harder than anyone else. 

They waited until Seongwoo finished consoling the guy then moves to be next to him after the guy went in. Seongwoo remain by the entrance, looking exhausted and not in a good condition. His eyes are just too puffy, must be because of him crying so long.

It's only been a day but they could how miserable Seongwoo is, for the first time. Losing someone so dear to him makes him look different.

Daniel was the first to move towards the older. And he was the first that Seongwoo notice when he was closed enough to him. And without a care in the world, Daniel engulfed him in a tight hug. 

Seongwoo didn't hug back at first because he's too out of his head space but then he wrapped his arm around and breaks down to tears. Hiding his face on Daniel's shoulder as he softly sobs. Damping Daniel's coat, which the younger didn't care about.

The rest of them came to surround them and formed a group hug around the two. Jisung back hugged Seongwoo and it goes on. All of the hugging each other for some times. Each of them whispering words to calm Seongwoo down. Also saying their condolences to Seongwoo loss. Some of his relatives just watches but nobody dare to say anything.

They are grateful for them to be here so that Seongwoo could get through until they starts the funeral. Soon.

Daniel rubs on his back soothingly. Chin rested on Seongwoo's head who continue to sobs on his shoulder, wetting the fabric. Once he's settled down, they moves into the room and gave a bow to the dead. Seongwoo couldn't stand up after he bow down. He's just too tired and broken. 

His sister had to pulled him up and pulls him to stand at the side with everyone else. Wanna One stays for couple more minutes until they had to leave. Daniel doesn't really want to leave his hyung side, but his manager says it's best that they go and leave this to their family. Seongwoo will come back after everything is settled. He reassure Daniel.

They separated and bids their goodbye, for now. Everyone gave Seongwoo a solo hug before they left the place. 

*

Seongwoo did come back after three days. Everything was settled and he was informed that he'll be having a week rest, at the very least. It's more than enough. He really need it. Because he isn't sure if he could go back on stage and perform like he normally did. He just need to rest and get everything out.

They welcomed him back and he gives them a weak smile. He barely eat for the last three days. Nor does he feel like doing anything good. He shower and brush his teeth, just that he can't eat and they could see him looking slightly thinner than he always are. They worried for his health but Seongwoo dismissively says he's fine and just exhausted and needed sleep. So they let him and he went off into his room.

Nobody dares to ask him how he's doing. Just the look of him explains what he had gone through. If that happens to them, they would also be looking like Seongwoo. So need to push and let him be.

Their management had put up a statement regarding the loss of Seongwoo's grandmother. The public had says their condolences to him and some fans even texted in their fancafe, twitter and IG about it. Everyone is sadden for Seongwoo and hoping that he is okay.

It was nice to see how sweet and very understanding their fans are. Seongwoo reads them while he lay on his bed, silently let the tears down.

He was grateful for everyone, but he's not strong enough just yet to give them a reply to say that he's okay.

*

Two days. The raven haired has been locking himself in his shared room with Daniel for two days. He didn't bother to get out of bed to eat. He did get out of bed to shower or grab a glass of water, but that's it. They barely see him walking around the dorm like he always had. Cackling, making jokes or playing games then curses when he'd lose.

No, they didn't hear him talking too. Even Daniel had a hard time persuading the elder to come out and eat. 

"Daniel, pull Seongwoo out of bed. Please." Jisung one day pleaded as he toes off his shoes and walks in with his dorm mates into the second apartment. They are planning to have a group dinner again. This is their third day of grouping up to eat dinner altogether. They have been doing it because they wanted to be close to Seongwoo. To let him know that they will always be here for him if he needs them. They'll be his strenght. Each other's strenght.

Daniel sigh in defeat because it's gonna be futile. But he's not gonna give up just yet. He will get Seongwoo out of bed. Once and for all.

The younger struts in and climbed up the ladder of their bunk bed. Seongwoo is hidden under his blanket. Away from everyone, from the world. He could faintly hear a cry coming from the older. Heck, every other night he could hear him cry, just Daniel never bother to ask or disturb him. Seongwoo deserve to cry all alone but it has been three days. And he has been crying for all those days. Add up with the time he was with his family.

"Hyung. Jisung hyung and us are having dinner together. We have jokbal, and bulgogi, and bibimbap. And so much more. Let's eat, please."

"...Not hungry." he whisper, voice raspy because of all the crying.

"Hyung please. It has been days and when was the last time you ate anything. You're getting skinnier and you might jeopardize your health. Please hyung. Come with me. Please." Daniel tugs on the blanket, trying to pry it off Seongwoo's grip.

Surprisingly, the elder let him pull the blanket away without a fight. They met eyes and Daniel's heart breaks into pieces at how terrible Seongwoo looks like. The puffy and swollen eyes is all red. His cheeks sunken terribly that he could almost turn into a skeleton himself. The eye bags is bad. A stubble is forming too. Daniel simply wants to pull the elder into his arm and get all the sadness out of him. If he could have the power of happiness, he would give it to Seongwoo so that he could see his hyung smile again and laugh.

He'll do anything for Seongwoo. His precious Seongwoo hyung.

"..Niel, just....tell Jisung hyung that I'm not hungry." he sigh, rubbing his face with his hand.

"No. You need to come and eat. Hyung, think about your health. If you keep doing this, don't you think that your late grandmother gonna feel good about it. If she knows how terrible her grandson is because of her, she will blame herself. Think of it that way."

Seongwoo whimpers and let out a cry. 

Daniel moves in deeper and lay next to his hyung. Dinner can go kiss his ass though. If Seongwoo is not gonna eat, he'll skip his too and lay next to him until he falls asleep.

"Nielie." the older softly calls, through his sobs.

"Yes hyung."

"Why are you..."

"I'm not going anywhere until you come and join me. If you're skipping dinner then I'll skip to."

"..Please don't."

"Then eat dinner. Come and eat with us."

Seongwoo was silent for a moment, eyes looking around Daniel's face. He sighs again and wipes his tears away."

"Alright..for you."

Daniel grins and sat up and starts dragging Seongwoo out of bed. He intertwined their fingers together and gave the back of Seongwoo's hand a kiss.

"That's better. Come. You love Jokbal. We bought them just for you. And some soju too."

Seongwoo can feel his mouth watering just by the mentioned of Jokbal and soju. He nods and moves with Daniel and exited his caves.

*

Everyone else smiles as they finally sees their slate boy out of the room and joining them for dinner. Daehwi and Guanlin was the first to bound to him and gave Seongwoo a comforting hug. Sungwoon and Jaehwan ruffles his hair as they both starts cracking some jokes to see Seongwoo laugh. Minhyun pass the plate of jokbal to him and gave him a hug. Jinyoung sat next to him and leans to rest his head on the elder's shoulder as they eat dinner around the living room.

Jihoon and Woojin have their playful banters just so they could get Seongwoo to stop them. Jisung sort of volunteer himself to feed Seongwoo, sitting down on the floor and faced Seongwoo who sat on the couch, with Daniel and Jinyoung sitting on each side.

They all babied him for that night and Seongwoo for once. No, realizes how lucky he is to have such brothers. He should have opened up to them more and trust them all because without his real family next to him here in Seoul, he have another family that will always takes care of him and loves him and will listen to him whining or complaining. To share his sadness and happiness with these guys.

Daniel wipes away the stain at the corner of his lips and smiles at him. Pecking his cheek once in a while and also, like Jisung, feeding Seongwoo.

They all sat with him and eat dinner together. And tentatively listen to him cry about his grandmother's death.

He's lucky. So lucky and thankful to have such wonderful family.


	59. Fifty Nine (pitcher Ong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sports are not my thing. I’m sorry if it didn’t follow the rules of the game since I don’t really know much about baseball, just know the basic of who is who and what do they do.
> 
> Even so, you guys can always let me know what is wrong in this drabble ☺️

Ace Pitcher Seongwoo slowly enter the field for tonight’s game and when he steps into the field, everyone who is watching started to cheer and shout out his name. As he thought, smiling smugly but rather sheepishly, he waves to the crowd and the cheers became even louder.

He is sort of the Mr Popular of his team that he gained many fans when he started throw his first pitch. At first they seems to only like him due to his handsome face but once he started playing, that elevated further.

Having earned the title Ace after his third games. Because of how good he was in pitching the ball. Always throwing pass the players that needed to hit the ball. Giving their opponent team so very little chance in winning when Seongwoo is the pitcher.

Not only did Seongwoo throw a ball, he also joins the game when he needed to swing the bat. Being a decent player himself. He often hits the ball too. Several times he did a home run and the entire team was jumping about, which the ones that sat by the side, and the team that was currently playing would quickly run around the field to finish up the game.

It was always the best when they won the games. Watching how their opponents looking so annoyed and frustrated when they lost. Seongwoo is basically the star player. Even though he’s lean and lacking in muscle and stamina, when he get his game on, he turns into a perfect player.

*

Daniel has always been in love with baseball and always wanted to try them but he ended up becoming a teacher instead. Basically a sports teacher. He would attend to every single baseball game and have been a fan of this one team since he first watches their game. Or perhaps not the team but to a certain pitcher.

When the crowd starts to cheer loudly upon the pitcher he has been looking forward to see, Daniel beams. Eyes suddenly became even brighter at the sight of the pitcher.

“How can he always look so perfect and handsome.” Daniel mutters to himself, sighing dreamily at the sight of the pitcher. He had hoped that the guy would turn to look at him when he was getting ready to throw the ball. Daniel being his fan or maybe more, had bought a jersey of the ace pitcher. They had sold them for the fans and several of them bought their favourites player’s jersey.

Daniel bought Seongwoo’s since he really like the guy. Like a lot but nobody needs to know that. It’s a secret just between him and his brother. And maybe with his parents too. The size of the jersey he bought had to be slightly bigger than Seongwoo is wearing. Even so, it made Daniel to smile stupidly when he first bought it and even wearing it once when he came to the game to support Seongwoo.

The loud cheers from the crowd break him from his trance and he came back to reality. It seems Seongwoo just make the opponent’s batter to go out and another player has replaced him.

And he gasped, when he just saw the pitcher looking at him, slightly smirking at Daniel. He blushed.

‘Is it just me or did Seongwoo ssi just smiled at me?’

*

Seongwoo just sent one of the opposite player out of the field. Now a second player came in and is getting into position. Holding his bat up to stay focus and get ready for the ball that Seongwoo is about to throw. He tilt his head left and right. Eyes focusing on his catcher that giving him sign language at to what kind of ball he should throw. Seongwoo gave his catcher a curt shake of his head, disagreeing to a curve ball. It’s not that he doesn’t follow what his catcher wanted him to do. Sometimes he does and they make an outstanding duo but sometimes Seongwoo goes with his instinct and throw whatever style of ball he can.

The catcher just simply show him an okay sign with his finger and waited for him to throw whatever ball it is.

Seongwoo breathes in, he glances at the audience. Specifically to a certain blonde haired male, sitting closed to the basement part of his team. He can easily find him since the guy always sat at the same place almost in every game they had.

Oh yes, Seongwoo recognize the man. He literally had a crush on the guy even though he doesn’t know his name or who he is or where does he live or if he is single. He just know that the guys is a cutie and handsome too. Often times Seongwoo found the man cheering and smiling brightly when they won the game or when Seongwoo hit a home run of sent a player out after he make three throws.

He had once saw the guy wearing his own jersey. His name was on it so he guessed that the guy is his fan. Obviously.

Seongwoo smiles once he saw the man looking his way, making the guy to widen his eyes at him. Then he turn his attention back to the game. The batter is anxiously waiting. He smirked. Time to send this dude out of the field like his last teammate. Seongwoo starts arching his back, leg raised up and with enough force he throws a fast ball and it easily passed by the batter and into his catcher’s glove.

“Strike one!”

The batter grunts and getting into his stance once again.

Seongwoo throws another fast ball and the batter misses it. Like again, and he stomped his feet.

Seongwoo and his catcher exchanges smiles. Even though he couldn’t really see the smile behind that mask of his catcher but he knows that he is smiling. Happy to see how annoyed the batter is. Third throw, he chose a curveball this time and that’s done.

“Strike three! You’re out!” And the batter throws his bat out of frustration before he storm out of the field.

The crowd cheering again and again. Chanting Seongwoo’s name over and over again.

“Ong Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo.”

He winks and smiling at the audience. Eyes back on the blonde he was crushing on. Winking at him which made the blonde to splutter his drink everywhere. Cute.

*

Daniel was honestly wanted to die when he saw the pitcher winking at him. He almost choked on his own Cola, making a mess around the area when he accidentally splutter it everywhere. Daniel coughs and apologizes for the mess.

“I must be dreaming. Gosh, maybe it’s the heat. Is it the sign of me getting a heatstroke or something? Why did he wink at me? Or maybe he...” Daniel glances back, to see if there is anyone else that might catches the pitcher’s attention that made him to wink at. But there’s nobody else that could make him do that. The guy sitting behind him is an old man along with he guessed his grandson. A child to be precise. Then he looked to his left and right. No, both on his left and right are a couple. One is married since they are holding a toddler in their arms and the other is currently making out. Awkward.

He heave a sigh and try to calm himself and focus back on the game.

“Don’t be dumb, Daniel. No way a well known pitcher like him would notice you.” He chuckles, shaking his head.

*

The game continues on with Seongwoo sending all the player out without letting them hit a single ball he throws at them. Ah, he could already smell the victory.

Now Seongwoo’s team in on the batting team. He is one to hit the ball but as the last person on the team. Since he is the best player anyway. A few others is as great as he is.

At least, in each game he had been in, when Seongwoo was the batter, he would always hit a home run. At least once in every batter he had done before. That was his specialty. A home run at least once will happen in every game.

Seongwoo was standing with the other players by the basement, where the coach and captain are sitting. The coach would gave them advise on what they should do and share out supportive words for them.

“Ong, I have high hopes in you. Win this for us and we’ll move forward to the semi final.”

Seongwoo nods his head, knowing that they need to win this game to get into semi final. Also, he need to win because he need to impress the guy he is crushing on. Seongwoo had planned on confronting the latter once the game ended, so he could ask him out on a date. In hope that he is single.

The pitcher glances up to see if the blonde is looking at him. Surprisingly but Seongwoo wasn’t really surprised to find the blonde is actually staring at him. He could swear he could hear the guy let out a squeak when he was caught looking at the pitcher. Seongwoo stifled a laugh when the guy stumble backward into his own seat when Seongwoo looked at him.

“Gwiyo..” Seongwoo mutter to himself.

Daniel almost loses himself. He feels like his heart was about to jump out of his body when the pitcher looked at him. And also, he got embarrassed by stumbling back. Losing his balance when their eyes met.

He felt his cheeks heated up. Up to his ears and Daniel quickly cover his ears because damn, he is way too shocked when he just met eye and eye with his favourite pitcher. Or basically to the guy he is crushing on. Oh yeah, he is crushing over the handsome pitcher. He can’t deny his feelings to him anymore.

He truly hopes that he could get a date with Seongwoo.

*

Two of his teammates manage to hit the ball. Not all but they still manage to hit them. Seongwoo is swinging his bat around and getting ready to hit the ball. He suddenly feel nervous. Okay maybe not suddenly but he always did feel nervous when he is going to swing the bat.

He stood by the batter spot. Breathing to try and relax. He widen his eyes when someone suddenly scream out his name follow by a fighting at the end.

“SEONGWOO SSI HWAITING!”

The raven haired pitcher turn his head and found the blonde he likes is the one who scream to him. Holding out a banner like over his head that’s writing hwaiting.

He chuckles and waves back at him. Letting the blonde know that he heard him and thanking him for the encouragement.

Daniel blushed madly when he did that. Somehow he was grateful that a few others did the same thing as he did after he yells out alone. He take a seat again and hide his face into his hands. He seriously feels like dying of embarrassment now.

Crossing his fingers, he prays that Seongwoo would hit a home run again.

*

Seongwoo is intimidating even though he doesn’t look like it. He looks like a person that could give you the best cuddles or a warmest hug ever. Yet, as an Ace, he is powerful. Hence the aura of an Ace became prominent when he stand by the batter spot. Waiting for the ball. He may not know what kind of ball will their opponent pitcher will throw, but Seongwoo is smart. He might be able to guess what sort of ball is coming his way.

Seongwoo held his breath. Eyes focusing on the pitcher who is preparing to throw a ball. Once the ball was thrown, Seongwoo quickly swing his bat and it hit the ball. The other player starts to run around the field, trying to make get home and win the game. They stopped once the opponent throws the ball before they could finish the whole circle. At least, one of Seongwoo’s teammates are s safe now. There is only three more left, including himself.

The second ball, a fast ball. Easy peasy. Seongwoo hits it again and his teammates starts running to each bases. One of them weren’t safe since the opponent player managed to catch the ball before the other make it to the base.

Last ball. Seongwoo heave a sigh. He hopes this will be a home run so he could join the team and make a run around the circle from 1st base to last.

The pitcher throws a normal ball and Seongwoo put in as much power he could and swings it. The ball flew up high and that is when he quickly make a dash around the field. The audience saw the ball went pass the fence and as they thought. Ace Seongwoo make yet another home run.

He managed to make it to the last base with ease since the others can’t really do anything when he hit a home run. It’s a win on his team. And one step closer to getting a date with the blonde he is crushing on.

He saw the blonde giving an applause, looking like a seal as he rejoice of Seongwoo’s home run. Eyes turning into a crescent moon as he smiles brightly.

*

They won. The audience cheers for their win and congratulating the team for making it to the semi final. The team decided throw Seongwoo into the air. Thanking him for giving them another win. Once they put him down, the other members starts planning on having a drink or two at a local bar. To celebrate their win.

Seongwoo took off his hat and glances around to see if he could find the familiar blonde male he has been trying to impress.

He spot the guy standing up from where he sat. Eyes trained on Seongwoo too. The pitcher smile and made his way to the blonde. Every steps closer he could clearly see the blonde is blushing madly. Deeper and deeper with every steps the pitcher takes.

Once he reached the blonde, practically standing below him, Seongwoo grins.

“Hi. I wanted to thank you for the cheer you gave me before I hit the ball. It was superb. I would say you are my fanboy though if I was an idol. But even so, thanks. It was the best cheer that I have ever heard of. It gave me the strength and courage. So, if you’re free. Would you like to grab a coffee or something with me?” Seongwoo asked, eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Daniel gasped. His crush just asked him out. For a coffee. Plus, he’s an ace pitcher that everybody would like to date with. How lucky can he be to get the pitcher to ask him out, on a date. Can he say that? A date.

Daniel stutter, “A-Ah...y-yeah...sure, of course...Coffee would be g-great...” he wanted to literally slap himself so hard. Daniel stumble down so that he could be with Seongwoo and maybe introduce himself to the handsome pitcher.

When he stood in front of the pitcher, Daniel couldn’t stand looking at him so he just stare down on the ground. Kicking the dirt there. Damn he’s so shy when it comes to a person he is crushing on. Seongwoo finds him adorable.

“Blonde nim, umm...I didn’t get your name, so...”

Daniel blushes harder, “It’s D-Daniel...”

Seongwoo nods, rolling his tongue in saying Daniel’s name. Only he could hear himself say it.

“I guess you already know mine. Well then, Daniel ssi, shall we move to the cafe then? Do you have any sort of shop that you frequent? It’s on me.”

Daniel blinks. He barely even register his surrounding and ignoring all eyes that was on the two of them. Who wouldn’t. The Ace Pitcher Ong Seongwoo just asked a guy out for a date! Right in front of everybody at the field. Even his coach and teammates were surprised.

“I...I um...” Daniel duck his head low again. He couldn’t get a simple word out of his mouth.

Seongwoo chuckles, “Lets just go yeah? Oh, maybe like, can you at least give me 10 minutes so that I could freshen myself up and change to my normal attire. You can wait for me by the car. Ask them if you want to know where my car is.”

The pitcher winks and dashes off to take a quick shower and change himself.

Before Daniel could ask, they all had already show him the way to Seongwoo’s car. Even teasing him and asking Daniel some simple question.

*

The coffee date went well and they surprisingly share a lot of things in common. Seongwoo drove him home and then even gave Daniel a peck on the cheek. Saying that he has been wanting to do that since he first saw Daniel attending to his game. More so when Daniel came wearing his own jersey.

And Daniel, feeling slightly braver, confesses that he has been crushing on Seongwoo since he first watched the game. Since then he had became a huge fan of his and also crushing over Seongwoo even more.

That made them both to laugh. It seems the feelings was mutual.

“Then please always be my date then. Always support me when I’m playing.”

Daniel giggles, pulling Seongwoo closer to him before he wound his arm around the pitcher’s neck and kiss him on the mouth.

Seongwoo hums, taking that as a yes from Daniel as he kisses him back.

Not only did Seongwoo score a home run. He even score himself a date or maybe a boyfriend now. Whatever it is. It’s a win to him and Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specially written for Raina aka heartykeykeke1 😘😘 
> 
> Enjoy and hope you like it.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	60. Sixty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested story.

Daniel and Seongwoo has been married for two years and since then, their love for each other was strong. Note the past tense there. Was.

Lately, they have started to feel their love for each other is reducing. Slowly loosing it's hot and passionate touch as they were back then when they were still a student who only knows how to enjoy their life. Falling in love, get drunk, go to party, getting laid, etc etc.

That goes the same to them both. Having being best friends since childhood tends to grow into something more when you keep hanging out with the same person every single day. And goes back to that person since you shared the same house and more.

That is what happens to them. Seongwoo and Daniel learn that they both are in love with each other more than just friends. Everything seems unreal that they mutually have feelings for each other and both confesses at the same time. Laughing about it after as they walked with their hands intertwining, towards their home. There, they shared their first (sort of) kiss and officially became boyfriends.

Then it goes on until they graduated and Daniel proposes to Seongwoo during the older's birthday. A really special and most meaningful birthday present ever with Seongwoo screaming a YES! out loud inside the restaurant and throwing himself right into Daniel's opened arms. They lay on the floor laughing and crying because they were so happy about being engaged. Not to mention everyone else there snaps their pictures and gave them an applause and congratulating them for being engaged.

The time of them staying as fiance was short since they both couldn't wait any longer to get married that they got married three months after preparations is done. Marrying in Busan and then moves to Seoul after they marriage. Residing at their home which their parents had purchased, as a their present of getting married to each other. It was quite a journey and they so full of love, even after they got married. Having some argument between each other is normal for each married person. They were quick to apologizes and be in good terms once again just in the same say as their argument starts.

Of course, after their marriage they did went on for a honeymoon and passionate things happen between them while they stays in Hawaii as their honeymoon trip. Staying in a nice, cozy, beach house. Just them all alone, spicy things supposed to happens. And it does, right around their second day of their stay.

Daniel was, if I could, a bit horny and they haven't gone into that level since they started dating. Not more than making out. They never crosses the line of going into the R rated.

Saying that, they wish to keep it fresh, healthy, and clean throughout their relationships, until they got married. Only then would they get a bit more adventurous in studying each other's body. Admiring them and learning more on their counterpart's body. You could say, body appreciation happens a lot in their honeymoon week. Like, in a day, they would spent on their bed, studying themselves for how many hours without getting bored about it. Of course, it's tiring. Mostly to Seongwoo, since he decided to be the sub and Daniel the dom. And how he regrets choosing that.

He had to suffer a lot until the pleasure of being together and feeling his husband in him came by for several minutes after he was penetrated. Having said that, he was complaining about how painful it was and so much more, that he gets into the good part quicker. After Daniel had angled himself up and gets to the sweet spot. And wow, does it blows Seongwoo's mind away. He could only see stars after Daniel keeps hitting his sweet spot. Rocking inside him and rolling his hip, snapping them roughly yet passionately. Soft, deep, sometimes harsh and hard, shallow and fast and so much more. Skin slapping on skin is the only sounds that muses them, together with lustly, pleasure moans, groans and grunt. Doing it raw and filling him up to the brim. He wants to feel him. To feel Daniel's seeds in him and keep them. 

They keep going for days until their honeymoon week ended. It was such a great honeymoon. So very great.

*

That is what happened a year ago, after they just got married. But now, they don't often spent their time together and doing such things. They did have their happy times together and it still feel the same. The passion and the lust and the love. Everything is still there. But it just feels slightly lonely and empty at some point. That's what Seongwoo feel.

It has been two years since Daniel and Seongwoo got married. They still love each other. That's what Seongwoo thinks though. They have their share of arguments, more so than they ever had just after they got married. More frequent screaming and yelling to each other in the course of a year now. It was terrible but Seongwoo needs to stay strong.

He's grateful that Daniel is not cheating on him since he neve smells of someone else whenever he come home from work. Thank god for that.

But he did sees his husband giving him the love that he had often gave to him, much lesser now. The love that usually pours out of Daniel was too much that it could easily drowns Seongwoo. The puppy like husband of his would always came running into the house and try to find Seongwoo and gave him a bear hug and shower him with a large amount of kisses. And sometimes it can also drags them into the R rated scene.

But there is no such thing as showering him with kisses or bear hug since a year ago. Just a simple kisses here and there is still there. He could say it's a tired kiss, since Daniel don't usually give him kisses like he was forced to. It kind of feel that way to Seongwoo now. It's like, Daniel is forcing himself to kiss Seongwoo every time he comes home from work.

Seongwoo works from home he would mostly be at home. Only at certain times does he goes out to work when they needed him out on a field. They even had an argument about Seongwoo working. Daniel hates the idea of Seongwoo working and had asked him to quit his job and just stays at home since Daniel can easily keep them balance in money. They could stay as they are now with the amount he received, but Seongwoo is stubborn and says that he rather work than being a house husband and do nothing. 

Although he do stays at home, since that's his job. He needed to work from home and sent them through email when it's done. But, working from home does not mean that he gets to laze around and enjoy his day like any other housewife. Seongwoo is a busy man too. He had so many articles, papers, blogs, vlogs, and many other stuff that he needs to write, edit and everything else. Being a writer, editor is not easy.

*

Daniel came home and tiredly says 'I'm home', as he pulls his necktie off him and drags his feet towarda their house. He feels like dying, once again and is in need of some attention. Some any kind of physical contacts. And he knows exactly who can give him the attention. Daniel made his way to the older's work room and just as he thought, he find Seongwoo sitting by his desk and doing his work. He had papers every where and hair looks out of place from where Daniel stands. Back facing him but he could tell that Seongwoo is not in a good shape just like he is.

He slowly made his way to stand behind Seongwoo and since the elder does not seem to take notice of his presence yet, that Daniel engulfed him in a tight back hug. Which startles the older that he slightly jumps in his chair. Head snapping back to see who in the fucking mind just, almost, gave him a heart attack. Only got attacked by a soft pair of lips on his own.

Seongwoo made a noise but then relaxes and kisses Daniel back with fervor. He moves  himself in Daniel's hug sideway so that he could wrap his arms around Daniel's neck and Daniel pulls him off the chair and they continue kissing. It has been a while since they had such intimate kisses and Seongwoo really misses it.

They pulls away shortly after and forehead resting against one another. 

"You're back. I didn't hear you. How's work?" Seongwoo asked his husband, hands move to cup his cheeks while Daniel tighten his hold around Seongwoo.

"Tiring. Exhausting. I need someone to help me recharge. Are you free? Can you..."he bit his lips, eyes open to look into Seongwoo, hopefully that he understand what he's trying to say. Seongwoo just blushes but nods his head.

"Sure, I can make time for you. Let's go to bed."

The younger beams and they move away from the room, not before Seongwoo saving his work, papers going back into all the files and he switch off the lights and exited the room with Daniel waiting for him by the door.

That day, they had their time. Enjoying each other as they did before. But still, there are still some awkwardness during their hot time together. It's like, it's not the same anymore. Even when Daniel is buried balls deep inside Seongwoo and with the elder moaning his name. It's never the same anymore. And they both know it.

*

Even after spending times together, they keep drifting apart, especially Daniel. He felt like, he's really not that in love with Seongwoo anymore. Or does he even loves him. He barely says I love you to the older or gave him a hug or kiss him, or even have sex with him, like he always had. 

Now, he sometimes sees Seongwoo as an annoying person, sometimes he even asked himself why did he marry him in the first place. Why did he ever think about marrying him or even fell in love with him. There is so much questions that he needed answer, but most of them is already answered anyway. He's confused and angry and upset, frustrated and many more.

It's too overwhelming that he feels like divorcing his husband and go find himself another man or maybe a woman to fuck with. It's not that Seongwoo wasn't enough to satiate his sex drive, just he kind of feel bored of him and he couldn't enjoy the feeling of having sex with Seongwoo anymore. It's not as passionate or intimate as they did first time or any other times.

So one day, he secretly or basically starts seeing someone  from his workplace. A junior of his and a quiet cute and is Daniel kind of person that he dream to date when he was a young boy. The boy fits the description as his type of person that he wants to date with.

His name is Park Jihoon. The younger male is three years younger than Daniel and slightly shorter than he is. But overall, he is cute and the kind he wanted since before he falls in love with his husband.

It's surprises him to find out that Jihoon too actually likes him and they soon starts seeing each other, without Seongwoo knowing. Daniel would often lie to Seongwoo about he needed to stay at his workplace to finish off his work when in reality he went off with Jihoon for a date and hang out. Spending more time with Jihoon more than he supposed to be spending time with Seongwoo instead. He, for some reason, didn't even care already about his marriage to Seongwoo. And in thoughts of moving on with Jihoon and leave Seongwoo alone. Because, he fell out of love for the older. Like it went so fast. Although, they don't really fight or argue lately, just that he does not feel the same feeling as he did before when they started dating each other.

He does not regret cheating on his husband. Daniel doesn't even feel guilty about cheating and lying behind his husband's back. Refusing to go out for dinner together and lie about having lots of work to do and so on. All those lies are just excuses for him to spent more time with his new found love, Jihoon. Yeah, he loves Jihoon now and he would try to woo the man if he could.

*

Daniel thinks that Seongwoo is dumb. But he's not. Seongwoo knows what Daniel is doing and it broke him to find out that his cute, loveyly husband is cheating on him. Seeing someone younger than he is, when he remembers Daniel saying that he hates someone younger than him. He'd rather date someone of his age or slightly older than him. That's why he dated Seongwoo and marry him, to begin with. Because Seongwoo is the person he likes, or love, or admire or whatever.

He one day couldn't stand it anymore and chose to ask Daniel about his well being and what has he been doing lately. Why has he always refused his offer to go out and have a date with him or spent some quality time together or even have sex. 

Daniel couldn't find himself to say anything and stay quiet for some time until Seongwoo asked what he has been thinking Daniel has been doing behind his back.

"You're seeing someone else did you?" 

That gives a hard blow on Daniel. The younger was shocked about him having dating Jihoon for quite sometimes now. He thought Seongwoo wouldn't ever find out but nope, he was dead wrong. Here he is, being questioned and found out about him cheating.

Seongwoo didn't even know what to say, instead his expression changes. It's painful to find out that the person he thought would forever loves him is cheating on him. It's like, a sharp knife iis stabbing his chest repeatedly at the same spot, cutting deeper and deeper. But he needed to stay strong for himself. Seongwoo placed his hand on his tummy and breathes in and out.

"Did I do something wrong that you have to go and cheat on me, Daniel? What did I do? Please tell me and I'll try to be a better husband to you?"

Daniel looks away and finds that his shoes are much more interesting than Seongwoo is.

"Daniel, look at me. Tell me, please."

"You did nothing wrong." Daniel starts, "I did. Well I guess it's my fault. I don't know, Seongwoo. I don't know whether I am capable of loving you like I did before." he continues.

"It's like, I couldn't feel it like how I used to feel for you. I...I just kind of feel empty now. But Jihoon, he gives me the feeling of love again, but with you..it's just empty. I just...I." he suddenly couldn't find the right words to say to his husband anymore. He knows it's his fault for falling out of love for his husband. He knows that the older will get angry at him and lash out but he never thought, or when he look at his husband, to find him only looking at Daniel with blank stare. Voided of all emotions. 

He stood up to be at the same eye level as his husband. Seongwoo's eyes follows as he stands. 

"Seongwoo, I don't...I'm sorry, but I can't never love you like I did in the past. I...love Jihoon now. I know and....I'm really sorry. So sorry for breaking our promises to be together, forever. But I just can't anymore. You'll do better without me anyway." he try to sound tough and stares still into Seongwoo's eyes who looks so dark that he almost feels like they could suck his soul and traps him inside.

"I understand." the older says, turning away from the scene towards their bedroom. He stops for a moment, "You know, I have never fell out of love for you. Although you have pushed me so far away. But I keep holding onto you so tightly and so afraid to loose you. Hoping for you to come home and says all those I love you at me, like you used to do. But I understand."

Daniel feels like something just broke inside of him at how Seongwoo says or more like confesses about his sincere feelings. He knows that the older is holding back his tears, just by his tones of voice. They were quivering and shaky yet he manage to make it sound so calm.

"You can leave or if you want, I can leave and go back to Incheon."

"No, let me leave. Maybe just for sometimes. I'm sorry, again."

"Don't be..." Seongwoo takes a sharp breath and he whisper softly for only him to hear as he let a tear trickle down, "You should be sorry for the baby in me." and he walks off to their room and lay on their bed. Ignoring the sound of Daniel rummaging through their closet and drawers for his clothes. He still wraps his arm around his tummy and fell asleep in the process. Daniel gave him one last glance before he left the room and exited the house. 

Still having no idea that Seongwoo is pregnant with their child.

*

The pair haven't spoken to each other for several days, almost two weeks since Daniel left Seongwoo to live with Jihoon. At first, Daniel was having such a good time with Jihoon. Forgetting about his husband and been doing lots of lovely activities with Jihoon, like every couples who is love did.

Going out on a date, making out, kissing, hugging, cooking together and so much more. He thought, he would be happy with Jihoon, but after several days, he felt so empty. Like he had said to Seongwoo.

He feels so hopeless. His mood keeps getting worst when his mind keeps bringing Seongwoo into his head. For every single time when he kisses Jihoon or making out with the younger. To the point where one time while he and Jihoon was so into their making out phase, that he blurts out Seongwoo's name by accident, which stops their making out session with Jihoon giving him a questioning look while Daniel gape his mouth. Unable to form any words as to why did he just blurts his husband or perhaps ex-husband's name earlier.

"I think I need a cold shower." he mutters and cliimb off the couch and ran into the bathroom. He feels so stupid. Why did he say his name. He should be calling Jihoon's name and not Seongwoo's. But his mind is clouded with thoughts of Seongwoo still, although he left him and had broke him.

He haven't heard from Seongwoo at all, or does he get any text from him or calls from him. It's not like he's expecting for his calls, but he kind of misses his voice and wanted to hear him. Yet, he couldn't muster the courage to call Seongwoo himself if he truly misses him. He's a coward. He can't even go to their old house to see how Seongwoo is doing or stop by to say hello. Because he know he isn't worthy of Seongwoo's love and because he were the one who left him and fell out of love for him.

But the feeling. He yearns for Seongwoo. He craves for Seongwoo's touch, kisses, caress that he longs for them and even dream about it for many nights now. He is so fucked up. He couldn't stop thinking about Seongwoo since he left him.

*

"You still love him but you says that you fell out of love when in reality you still love him. Why lie. Why says that to him when currently you feel like dying when you think of him."

Jihoon one day spoke out what he has been thinking. He knows Daniel is not in his right mind and in dilemma. Daniel still love Seongwoo dearly but he thought that he really did fell out of love but he's not. He is only sexually frustrated and craves for someone to satiate his craving. But, he has never done anything sexually to Jihoon at all. Even when Jihoon had made his move on him, Daniel simply pushes him away and says he's not in the mood.

"Go back to him. He'll probably still hoping for you to come back and will surely accept you back into his life."

Jihoon dismisses any excuses that comes from Daniel that day. He didn't wish to break apart a family and will not ever try to force Daniel to love him or marry him if his heart is still owned and desired only to Seongwoo.

*

**_'You son of a bitch.'_ **

Daniel pulls away from the phone and hisses.

**_'How can you just leave him like that and says that you don't fucking love him anymore. What the fuck man. That's not cool at all.'_ **

Minhyun has never curses to anyone. Not even when he was so angry and pissed off. No, he has never did curse, but today was definitely not a saint Minhyun but a devil Minhyun. Daniel has never heard him cursing at all and it surprises him when he first answer the older's call and was yelled at by Minhyun. Harsh word being thrown at him.

"Hyung, tone down your voice please. You're hurting my eardrums and I can get deaf like this if you keep screaming at me."

**_'Fuck you. I don't care if your ear bleed or if your eardrums breaks. What I care is why is the fucking seven seas did you hurt and left Seongwoo for. Why did you tell him that you've fell out of love for him, huh! Tell me Daniel. Tell me why my best friend has been crying for jerk like you. Why must he suffer like this.'_ **

"Seongwoo hyung has been crying?" wrong answer, Daniel.

**_'What the fuck kind of question...no answer is that? Of course you dumbass! What makes you think that he won't cry after you left him. What makes you think that he'll be okay after you left him. No Daniel, he's not okay. He hasn't been eating properly but I've been forcing him to eat. Don't worry, he's still good but it's not like you care anyway. Do you even care at all?'_ **

Daniel feels so guilty and feels like heart just broke into pieces, hearing how Seongwoo has been dealing with his sadness. All because of him.

**_'Do you even care about the baby?'_ **

Baby? Daniel blinks. They both went silent until Minhyun starts to talk again with a scoff.

**_'I guess he haven't tell you yet. Or maybe, he actually wanted to tell you about the baby but you just have to go and decide to screw things up. And well, if you even have the slight care in the world to know about them, then guess what. They're doing great. Seongwoo and the baby are doing fine. Minus the part where Seongwoo hasn't been eating so well for the baby to grow. Ya know, if you even love him, you should have noticed how Seongwoo has been acting differently lately. But you didn't. So fuck you.'_ **

Minhyun hung up before Daniel could even say anything. Leaving Daniel completely puzzled and shocked. Seongwoo's pregnant? With his and Seongwoo's? Pregnant? His husband is pregnant? Is that why....is that why, he has been acting strange lately? Why didn't he noticed. Why.

Oh god.

*

"Hyun, why did you tell him about the baby. I don't want him to feel guilty or.." Seongwoo swallow the urge to vomit and keep on rubbing his already swollen tummy. It's not big, but i's there. He's currently still in the stage of going through morning sickness. Still in the early stage so he need to be careful and be gentle while he work. He can't get too active when the baby is still so small in him.

"He has to know. Why would he feel guilty? Should he be guilty of giving the baby to you? It's his own damn work though. He planted him or her inside of you so he have to take responsibilty too. He's gonna be a dad soon, and technically, you guys are still married."

Seongwoo can't say anything about that. Minhyun is right, they are still married and both of them never talked about getting a divorce. 

He felt dizzy all of a sudden. His world is spinning around and Seongwoo couldn't hear what Minhyun is saying to him and within seconds, his visions blacken. 

*

Seongwoo wakes up by a soft sobs and a beeping sound of a machine. He opens his eyes and flutters around to see the room. Where is he? Is he dead? The baby..

He jolts and snaps his eyes wide. Hands quickly went down to feel his swollen tummy, and when he felt the bump, he lets out a sigh. Seongwoo made the person who was sobbing jumps and suddenly he felt another hand on top of his own.

"..Seongwoo." 

Seongwoo blinked his eyes at the person sitting next to him. It's the person that has left him weeks ago. The person who confesses that he fell out of love for Seongwoo. The person who has been making him cry all day and night. Is currently sitting next to him and is crying. He doesn't remember what happened to him and why was he in the hospital, judging by the beeping sound and the way he was lying on bed and the place smells like anti septic and all.

"..Seongwoo...baby." Daniel sobs, tears trickling down when he finally sees his husband opening his eyes, looking surprised to see him here. Whatever, he's just glad that Seongwoo is okay and so does their baby. 

The baby. Their baby. He could him or her inside Seongwoo even though he's not directly touching the bump and just placed his own on top of Seongwoo's yet he could feel them in him. Knowing that they are growing inside of Seongwoo. Chibi little Daniel and Seongwoo. Mix of both of them. 

How can he not see it. How can he be so stupid to not see that Seongwoo is actually pregnant. And how can he do what he had done to him weeks ago. Hurting him while he is pregnant. Everyone knows when someone is pregnant, their hormones, their mental, physical, emotion is changing. If you trigger them, they'll break and that is exactly what he has done to Seongwoo. Broke him. 

"Daniel.."

Daniel sobs harder and starts apologizing to Seongwoo. Burying his face into the mattress.

"I'm sorry Seongwoo. I really do. I didn't know that you were pregnant when I...when I left you. You didn't tell me, fuck, you might have plan on telling me but I had to go and ruined it and leaving you to keep it to yourself and watch me leave like that. I'm such an ass. A jerk that does not deserve a husband like you. But still, and yet, I couldn't live without you." the younger continues, sobbing and wetting the mattress further. Hand gripping tight on Seongwoo's hand that were on his bump while the other held onto Seongwoo's other one which is on a drip.

"..Daniel." Seongwoo try again.

"After I left, I thought it was perfect and I could live without you with me. But instead, you kept coming into my mind every single day, every single night I dream about you. About our moments and our time being all lovey dovey and....Seongwoo, please forgive me. I realized that I still love you. So very much that it hurts when each time I wakes up without you next to me but someone else. It hurts when I didn't able to call or text you or receive any from you. It hurts when I couldn't stop thinking about you everytime I kissed Jihoon. I always imagine that it's you that I'm kissing and not Jihoon and and...." Daniel hiccups and sniffles. He wipes his tears away with his sleeves after he lifted his head to look at his husband.

Seongwoo sigh. He slowly sat up which made the younger panic to see him suddenly moving around.

"Stop, you should lay down. You're still weak and-" Seongwoo cuts him off before he goes any further.

"Niel, stop. I'm perfectly fine and plus, it's painful to keep lying on my back that long. I need to sit."

Daniel clamp his mouth and nods, helping Seongwoo up so he would rest against the bed board. One hand still holding onto his small bump which have Daniel staring at it.

Seongwoo rubs around the bump and sigh, "I thought you never want to be with me again, Daniel. And yes, I did try to tell you but as you said, you ruined it by confessing that you don't love me anymore but love Jihoon, which I still don't know who he is. But I guess, he's probably someone great that you could even turn your back against me and decided to leave me so that you could be with him. Most probably your ideal type too."

Daniel shakes his head, strongly disagreeing his husband. He sat back down on his seat and took Seongwoo's hand in his own and raised them to his lips. Kissing every single knuckles, the back of Seongwoo's hand, his long fingers and even his palms, with tender and sweet kisses.

"No, I love you. I still do and I'm so stupid for ever saying that I fell out of love for you. It never did, but maybe just died down for a short while. I still do love you, please believe me and I'm sorry." he kissed his hands.

"Even Jihoon told me that I still in love with you and it's embarrassing me. For someone who I thought I am in love with could actually tell that I still love my husband. With or without me knowing that you're pregnant. With our child." another kisses, along his fingers.

Seongwoo couldn't hold a blush but he kept his cool face on, pushing away the strong urge to cry.

"How can you be so sure about it? How can I trust you that you're telling me the truth and not leaving me again, after you said that you love me still. Should I trust you?"

"You should. Please believe me, baby. I swear to god that I'm telling you the truth. I love you. Truly, deeply, madly in love with you still, and forever will only be yours and you will be the only person I will ever love until the end of my life. Until my last breath." Daniel says against the skin and leave a lingering, soft kiss inside of Seongwoo's hand. He held them gently and kissing them like his life is depending on it. He's afraid to let go because he doesn't want Seongwoo to leave him or says that he doesn't want him anymore.

The older didn't realized that his tears had trailed down his cheeks. Daniel stop kissing his hand and reach out to wipe away the tears, while his own is trailing down his cheeks.

Seongwoo placed his hand on top of Daniel's which is cupping his cheek after he wipes the tears away. And leans into the touch, sniffling softly, closing his eyes to feel the warm hand caressing his cheek.

"Okay...I believe you. I love you too. And will always be. Don't leave me...never again." the older pleaded weakly this time. He's tired and grateful that his husband is back into his arm.

Daniel smiles lovingly while he kept crying and lets out a wet chuckles, "I won't. I will never ever leave you again. Never again. I want to grow old with you and watch our kids get married and have their own kids. I love you, Seongwoo. So very much."

"Mm, me too."

They slowly leans in to kiss each other sweetly. It has been a long time since they last shared such a kiss. And they couldn't believe how desperate and how they misses it so much. Both longing for each other.

Daniel may had made a bad choice by leaving Seongwoo once, but he made an oath that he will never leave his husband's side ever again. He was stupid in thinking that he actually fell out of love for his lovely, sweet, gentle, handsome husband. He was never once actually fell out of love. It's just the evil feelings made him think that he did.

"How long?"

"Hmm?" 

They pull away after having kissing each other for couple of minutes. Daniel asked him about the pregnancy.

"The baby. How long are you?"

"Oh, about four months. It's still small but he or she is growing healthily every single day." Seongwoo smile softly, down on his small bump.

"Four months? Wow, I can't even believe it. It's barely even there but when you place a hand there, you can feel it." Daniel grins and rubs the bump slowly. He couldn't believe it, that their son or daughter is growing inside Seongwoo. He never would have expected to have a child of his own soon, and he didn't think that he would be a dad this early, but they have been married for two years now so it's not that early. It's just right and they both have a very stable job and a great house. So they could watch their son or daughter grow in their house till then. It could fit up to five people.

"So, you still don't know the gender?"

"No, I haven't gone for a scan yet. The doctor said we should probably be able to identify the gender right now. Or when the baby is around five months old."

"Let's keep it until you're five months. For now, let's rebuild our love. I want to spend most of time with you and feel the baby, and singing to it, talking to it."

Seongwoo chuckles, "Why should we rebuild our love, Nielie. It's never been broken."

The younger pouts, "Well I did broke it, remember. I broke our love. I hurt you so I want to rekindle it. I want to show you how much I love you. How much wide, big my love is for you. It has never shrink."

"I know Nielie. You don't need to tell me that, for so many times. I know and believe you already. I love you and you love me."

"It's not enough. I need to show you. Hug you, kiss you, cooked for you, do house chores for you, bathe you, go baby shopping with you and so much more. Of course, we can't leave sex out." Daniel smirks sexily at the thought of having sex while Seongwoo is pregnant. That's very kinky and probably will be his favorite kink.

The older blushed at the thought of sex.

"N-Nielie...S-Sex? No, it's...that's a b-bad idea."

"What do you mean it's bad. It's good for the baby. You should read about it though. They talked about what sex will do while you were pregnant. It's helps and I'm gonna so enjoy it." 

"Stop it!" Seongwoo blushed harder. He had read about it and he couldn't bear to think about what it does to him if Daniel to have sex with him while he's pregnant. Gosh, sometimes he forgot how horny his young husband is. Daniel laughs heartily and try to pry away the hands from covering Seongwoo's red face.

While they both enjoy talking to each other and getting in good terms again, they didn't realized that Minhyun and Jisung were standing by the door frame and watched the couple kissing, crying, bickering, talking about dirty stuff and more. They could only shake their head and sigh.

"Thank god Daniel didn't need some punching. If he hurt Seongwoo again, I'll be punching his guts out right this instant."

"Violence is not a way to help Seongwoo, Minhyun. Calm your tits down."

"I am, but you know how protective I am over Seongwoo. Even though Daniel is protective of him too but I will still pound him if he ever hurts him again."

"Okay, knuckle head. Just stop and let's leave the two love birds alone. I couldn't stand listening to them talking about sex any longer. They could even talk dirty while in this sort of place, sheesh. I need Sungwoon."

"Yeah right, it's not like you never dirty talking with Sungwoon."

Jisung punches Minhyun and glares at him, "Shut up, fox. You did it too with Jaehwan. Damn, I need to bleach my ears." Jisung ran out of the room with Minhyun following behind him, casting one last glance at Seongwoo and Daniel, smiling before he closed the door and leave the pair alone.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Seongwoo gave birth to a healthy baby boy who they named him Kang Jihyun. Their most beloved son. 


End file.
